Bakugan: Auraxis Attack
by chaosspartan
Summary: Después de 6 meses de la derrota de Barodius, los peleadores disfrutaban de la paz, pero esta se ve interrumpida cuando los Auraxianos, una antigua raza guerrera amenaza la paz del multiverso, y Dan se vera obligado a enfrentar a un enemigo que ni el mismo se hubiera imaginado, mientras buscan las runas de los atributos en un intento por salvar el multiverso.
1. Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Amenaza

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, todo depende del momento en que leáis esto, aquí un fic que he querido escribir desde hace años pero que solo hasta ahora me entro el valor para intentarlo, ya veremos como termina este fic, en fin sin más que decir nos vemos más abajo.**

 **Prologo**

 **Pasado**

Hace, miles de años los primeros guerreros legendarios de Vestroia se vieron obligados a enfrentar a un poder maligno, que amenazaba la vida de todo el universo, después de duras batallas, el ente que poseía el mal fue derrotado, pero la fuente misma del mal no pudo ser destruida ya que el equilibrio mismo se vería afectado, así pues los primeros guerreros legendarios usaron su esencia y sus propias vidas para crear 6 piedras rúnicas, que mantendrían sellado ese poder por toda la eternidad... o al menos eso esperaban.

 **Presente.**

En una dimensión desconocida se encontraba un planeta bastante tétrico, el clima era hostil, con tormentas eléctricas asolando la mayor parte del mismo. En una ciudad bastante grande que sería capaz de rivalizar con la más importantes ciudades de la tierra, se encontraba un palacio hecho del más fino y hermoso mármol negro, y custodiado por guardias, que portaban extraños uniformes de color negro junto con una máscara de oxígeno que les cubría todo su rostro.

 _(nota: son parecidos a la guardia imperial de warhammer 40k, pero con su uniforme de los death corps of krieg)_

En una de la habitaciones del palacio que solo era alumbrada por la tenue luz de unas antorchas que emanaban un fuego de color rojo, se encontraba en medio de esta habitación, una mesa redonda con 7 lugares, uno de ellos el cual era el más grande de todos aun desocupado, los otros 6 estaban ocupados por ciertos individuos de cada atributo, según lo definían los símbolos tallados en la mesa...

\- Ya estoy aburrido, cuando podremos tener un poco de acción - se quejó uno de ellos, por su voz se adivinaba que era un hombre, la forma en la que hablaba era como la de un lunático y poseía unos ojos de un color azul profundo que denotaban frialdad.

\- Ya te hemos repetido como 40 veces que debes tener paciencia - respondió la voz de una mujer, que por su tono se adivinaba ya estaba harta por la insistencia de su compañero, su voz era más clamada y al igual que el anterior solo se veían su ojos solo que estos eran de un color amarillo brillante.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Eric, ya estoy harta de esperar, deberíamos atacar ahora mismo, nadie se esperara que lleguemos en este momento, y así por fin podremos obtener el control del multiverso - apoyo una mujer al chico de ojos azules que al parecer se llamaba Eric, su voz era salvaje y sus ojos de un tono anaranjado corroboraban el salvajismo de su voz.

\- Ustedes dos definitivamente no tienen remedio, recuerden que debemos seguir ordenes, y mientras las ordenes sean quedarnos quietos eso es lo que haremos - esta vez fue un hombre quien respondió su voz era bastante seria, acompañada por un tono bastante rudo y unos ojos de color morado oscuro que denotaban seriedad y que harían temblar al más valiente.

\- Ahh Dageron siempre tienes que ser un aguafiestas, ¿porque nunca dejas que Sheer y yo nos divirtamos?, pero claro eso es de esperar de un aburrido como tu...- antes de que Eric pudiera seguir insultándolo, una hoja de espada que liberaba un aura oscura ya estaba presionada contra su cuello.

\- Deberías cuidar tu lengua Eric, podría costarte la vida en algún momento - dijo Dageron bastante molesto, y retirando la espada del cuello de Eric.

\- Ya viejo tranquilo, que no conoces el significado de una inocente broma - le respondió Eric aun estremecido por las acciones de Dageron.

Una risa un poco infantil se escuchó en la habitación - Valla Eric, parece que sigues encontrando maneras cada vez más eficaces para enfadar a Dageron, un día de estos vas a terminar en un féretro - la voz provenía de una mujer que poseía un tono de voz bastante infantil y la vez bastante intimidante, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda.

\- Que puedo decir Keira es un talento innato que tengo - le respondió Eric ya un poco más calmado, y a la vez más confiado.

\- Pero sigues teniendo razón Eric, este lugar se está poniendo aburrido - dijo la misma chica que había apoyado a Eric, y que al parecer se llamaba Sheer - ¿no te parece Kaira? - dijo Sheer mirando a la chica de ojos amarillos.

\- Opino lo mismo esto ya es aburrido, pero creo que lo mejor es ser pacientes - dijo Kaira con su tono calmado.

Antes de que la conversación continuara una última voz se pronunció.

\- Silencio todos, nuestra reina ya está aquí - dijo una última voz igual de seria y fría que la de Dageron, solo que este individuo tenía los ojos de color rojo.

Unas gigantescas puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a la reina la cual camino con paso firme por todo el salón, mientras sus siervos se inclinaban ante ella, procedió a sentarse en la silla más grande.

\- Salve Kyle reina de Auraxis - repitieron todos al unísono.

La reina sonrió un poco y cuando comenzó a hablar lo hiso con un tono bastante calmado y a la vez tétrico.

\- Hijos míos, es hora de actuar, encontraremos las runas de los atributos, liberaremos el poder máximo del universo y haremos que cada patético ser de este universo se postren ante nosotros, y por fin Auraxis recuperara su antigua gloria - dijo la reina

En Sheer y Eric solo se pudo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que los demás permanecieron calmados.

El universo estará preparado para esta amenaza.

 **Tierra, Bayview**

En una habitación un castaño de ojos rojos se había despertado bastante estremecido, al lado de su cama en una mesa de noche una esfera roja se abrió.

Ocurre algo Dan - le pregunto preocupado la esfera al castaño.

No lo sé amigo, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento - respondió Dan aún bastante estremecido.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic, un poco corto pero espero poder compensarlo en futuros episodios.**

 **Una aclaración las apariencias y los bakugan de los enemigos las daré a su debido tiempo.**

 **Disculpar de antemano por alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida que es ayuda a mejorar.**

 **De parte de ultimatespartan98 cambio y fuera.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Augurios

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Auraxis Attack, espero que les guste, en fin sin más que decir vamos con el fic.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 2: Augurios**

 **Auraxis, Palacio**

La reina y sus siervos se encontraban en el salón del trono discutiendo sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Pronto podremos tener la ubicación de las runas de atributo, y podremos comenzar con la verdadera diversión - dijo la reina sentada en su trono, sonriendo de una manera bastante maligna.

\- Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí sin hacer nada - se regodeo Eric, su apariencia era la de un hombre de entre los 16 y los 17 años, llevaba una camiseta de color negro, junto con unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos, su cabello era de color blanco corto y su piel bastante pálida, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo.

\- Mi reina tengo una duda con respecto al plan - la que hablo fue Kaira, su apariencia era la de una chica de mas o menos 18 años, con un cabello de color azul un poco claro pero no para llegar al punto de ser celeste, y a la vez era sujetado por una cola que le llegaba a los hombros, con un tono bastante opaco, su piel era blanca pero no tan pálida como la de Eric, vestía una camisa negra que resaltaba su figura, junto con una chaqueta corta de color blanco con amarillo, junto con una botas y unos pantalones bastante gruesos de color blanco.

\- Cual es tu duda Kaira - le pregunto la reina conservando su tono calmado.

\- Que es lo que haremos con los peleadores, es evidente que trataran de detenernos - pregunto Kaira.

\- No te preocupes por los peleadores, por lo que hemos recibido de nuestro agente en la tierra ellos todavía no saben de nuestra existencia - respondió la reina bastante tranquila.

\- Y que pasa si los de la resistencia los contactan y le informan sobre nuestros planes, ese podría ser un inconveniente para nosotros - esta vez el que hablo fue Dageron, su apariencia era la de un hombre de 18 años, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, dejando ver una camisa del mismo color, acompañada de pantalones y botas militares, su cabello era de color negro, su piel pálida como la de Eric y sus ojos llenos de frialdad al igual que su voz.

\- Ese mi estimado Dageron es un cabo suelto que sera atado en poco tiempo - dijo la reina sonriendo - por ahora necesito que todos estén atentos y preparados para partir en busca de las runas, pueden retirarse todos, menos tu Dageron necesito hablarte sobre algo... - termino de decir la reina.

 **Tierra, Bayview**

Un castaño se hallaba despierto mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, mientras su compañero lo observaba bastante preocupado...

\- Me vas a decir que es lo que te sucede Dan - pregunto Drago bastante preocupado por su compañero.

\- No se como explicártelo Drago, es solo que tengo un presentimiento de que algo terrible esta por suceder, ademas de eso tuve una visión bastante extraña - le respondió Dan algo estremecido y nervioso.

\- Que clase de visión - pregunto Drago todavía preocupado.

 **POV DAN (Narrado por Dan)**

 **En un paisaje de una ciudad destruida se hallaba Dan bastante lastimado y con la esfera de Drago a su lado, era un paisaje de ultratumba una ciudad en antaño bastante viva ahora ardía como el mismísimo infierno y lamentos espectrales se escuchaban en todas direcciones, en un cielo sin una sola nube se hallaba una nave de diseño gótico y frente a Dan dos sombras, una de tamaño descomunal y otra del tamaño de un humano, sus intenciones muy claras, dar el golpe final.**

 **Fin Pov**

Drago en un par de segundos había pasado de estar preocupado a estar completamente alarmado, no por nada las visiones de Dan casi siempre eran ciertas.

\- Dan esto es grave, si esto es cierto el universo podría estar en peligro de nuevo - exclamo Drago bastante alterado.

\- No es para tanto Drago, podría tratarse solo de una pesadilla - le dijo Dan tratando de convencerlo y a la vez de convencerse a el mismo.

\- Tal vez, pero deberíamos hablarle al resto de los peleadores sobre esto - dijo Drago

Las palabras de Drago decían la verdad, debía decirle a los demás sobre esto, pero al día siguiente vendrían los Vestals y Fabia, a visitarlos después de tanto tiempo, no quería arruinarlo con lo que simplemente pudo ser un pesadilla, después de mucho pensarlo tomo una decisión...

\- Si creo que seria lo mejor, les contare mañana, solo espero que solo sea una pesadilla - dijo Dan volviéndose a acomodar en la cama.

\- Yo también lo espero - dijo Drago cerrándose.

 **Auraxis con Dageron y la Reina**

 **-** Dageron, necesito que hagas una mision que tengo para ti - dijo la reina desde su trono

\- Que es lo que necesitas mi reina - dijo Dageron arrodillado ante ella y con la cabeza baja.

\- Necesito que te encargues de Apollonir y los otros 5 guerreros legendarios de Vestroia - dijo la reina sonriendo con maldad.

\- ¿por que yo?- pregunto Dageron - Estoy mas que seguro de que a Eric le encantaría esta misión, ademas tal vez así se calme un poco.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero lo que necesito es que esto sea rápido y directo, Eric los vencería fácilmente, pero su sed de sangre y de querer ver a su enemigo suplicar les dará tiempo para informarle a los peleadores, y eso no podemos permitirlo, por eso necesito que tu lo hagas rápidamente - explico la reina - así que te pregunto, ¿puedo contar contigo?.

\- Por supuesto que si mi reina - respondió Dageron

\- Perfecto, saldrás de inmediato, y ni se te ocurra volver sin una victoria - le advirtió la reina

Ya en los pasillos del palacio de camino a la sala de transportación.

\- Veo que la misión de la reina te tiene animado Alduin - dijo Dageron a una esfera bakugan en su hombro.

\- Como no voy a estar animado, al fin podre pelear contra algo por inferior que sea - dijo el bakugan con un tono bastante feliz y a la vez sádico.

\- Recuerda que esto debemos hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, la reina no quiere que te entretengas, así que mantén la compostura - le advirtió Dageron a su compañero.

\- Descuida amigo mio se perfectamente que no me conviene hacer enojar a la reina, puedes estar tranquilo - respondio Alduin

\- Me agrada saber eso, vamos allá mi amigo - dijo Dageron decidido.

 **Interespacio Bakugan**

Dan caminaba por las calles del interespacio hacia el centro de comando de los peleadores, de su mente no podía sacarse esa visión de su cabeza era real o simplemente era algo falso, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que paso frente al equipo anubias.

\- Valla, valla miren quien esta aquí, el futuro ex-campeón del interespacio - se burlo Anubias con la esperanza de que Dan se enojara y lo retara a una batalla.

Dan solo siguió su camino ignorándolos, ahora no era el momento para alterarse.

\- Valla al parecer Kuso si que es un cobarde - se burlo Jack

Al llegar al centro de comando Dan seguía con la mirada perdida, y no se dio cuanta de que había entrado solo unos minutos después, y de que solo se encontraban Marucho y Shun.

\- Hola chicos - saludo Dan

\- Dan, te sientes bien - le pregunto Marucho bastante preocupado.

\- Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma - le dijo Shun.

\- Chicos hay algo que debo decirles, y tal vez no sea lino de escuchar - dijo Dan aun bastante preocupado

Shun y Marucho cambiaron a una expresión de preocupación.

 **Núcleo** **de Vestroia.**

Los 6 guerreros legendarios estaban presentes cuando de pronto una séptima figura apareció.

\- Quien handa ahí - reto Exedra

de las sombras salio la figura de Dageron con su bakugan en la mano.

\- Quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres humano - le pregunto Apollonir sospechando que algo andaba mal.

Dageron dejo ver una ligera sonrisa y luego dijo - Soy vuestro verdugo -

Bakugan Pelea... Bakugan Surge ...

 **hasta aquí este episodio espero que les halla gustado, dejen review que eso ayuda a mejorar, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, perdón si cometo algún error de ortografía intentare tenerlo mejor la próxima vez.**

 **de parte de ultimatespartan cambio y fuera.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Crepúsculo de los Soldados

**Y helo aquí el tercer episodio en el que por fin tendremos un poco de acción asi como un suceso algo trágico, gracias a DragoViking por su review, nos vemos mas abajo.**

 **CAPITULO 3: EL CREPUSCULO DE LOS SOLDADOS**

 **Interespacio**

En el interespacio se encontraban, Fabia que venía acompañada de Rafe y de Lynus, también estaban presentes los gundalianos, así como los peleadores originales, la atmosfera era bastante alegre y animada, hasta que Mira y Spectra se dieron cuenta de que Dan tenía una expresión bastante seria, y no dudaron en preguntar.

\- Dan que te sucede – pregunto Mira bastante preocupada

\- Te ves bastante distraído – dijo seriamente Spectra

Dan los pensó unos momentos, no sabía si decirles sobre su visión o simplemente no decir nada, aunque se lo había prometido a Drago aún tenía sus dudas, hasta que cierto bakugan intervino…

\- Vamos Dan, sabes que debes decirles sobre eso – le dijo Drago desde su hombro

\- Decirnos que Drago – pregunto Helios saltando al hombro de Spectra

\- Sobre la visión que tuvo Dan apenas esta noche – le respondió Drago

\- De que visión habla Maestro Dan – pregunto Baron un poco preocupado

Dan suspiro, Drago ya prácticamente lo había obligado a revelar la visión apocalíptica que había tenido…

\- Muy bien, les advierto que esto no va a ser muy lindo de escuchar – respondió Dan cabizbajo.

 **Núcleo de Vestroia**

En el núcleo perfecto se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal entre los guerreros legendarios de vestroia y un dragón de color negro.

El dragón poseía cuatro poderosas patas y brillaba en un tono carmesí, era bastante musculoso, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro que dejaban ver la maldad de su alma, además de eso su piel daba la apariencia de ser bastante gruesa, respondia al nombre de Alduin.

La batalla se decantaba claramente a favor de Alduin, la inferioridad numérica frente a sus adversarios parecía no ser un problema para él, en vez de eso parecía divertirse por los inútiles esfuerzos de sus oponentes.

\- Poder activado: Venganza de Deimos – dijo Exedra, empezando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía negra en cada una de sus cabezas y lanzándola contra su adversario.

\- Poder activado: Devorador de Mundos – dijo Dageron, inmediatamente después de esto Alduin abrió sus fauces absorbiendo el poder de Exedra, para luego volver a expulsarlo con mucha mas fuerza, impactando a los 6 guerreros legendarios…

\- Es demasiado poderoso – dijo preocupada Oberus

\- Pero no debe ser invencible, hay que atacarlo todo al mismo tiempo – dijo Apollonir decidido

Poder activado: Hacha Tenebrosa – dijo Clayf

Poder activado: Flecha Valkiria – dijo Lars Lion

Poder activado: Ciclón Aquos – dijo Frosch

Poder activado: Tormenta Extrema – dijo Oberus

Poder activado: Magia Gravitacional – dijo Exedra

Poder activado: Ola Infinita– dijo Apolonir

Los seis poderosos ataques se combinaron en uno mucho más poderoso, e impactaron directamente en Alduin el cual estaba bastante tranquilo, cundo el humo del ataque se disipo Alduin apareció completamente ileso haciendo palidecer a los Soldados Legendarios…

Muy buen intento, pero totalmente inútil – se burló Alduin – creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto no crees Dageron.

\- Pienso lo mismo, un gusto guerreros legendarios, nos veremos en la eternidad – dijo Dageron con un tono serio y a la vez de burla.

Poder activado: Hora del Crepúsculo – dijo Dageron.

Alduin comenzó a acumular una energía de color negro en sus fauces y disparándola contra los guerreros legendarios, el ataque impacto directamente contra cada uno generando una gran cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipo solo quedaron 6 energías de cada atributo flotando en el espacio, al ver esto Dageron saco un extraño contenedor cuadrado y comenzó a absorber las 6 energías, una vez termino miro a Alduin…

\- Un trabajo impecable Alduin, te felicito – dijo Dageron

\- No es para tanto – dijo Alduin volviendo a su forma de esfera – después de todo no eran unos rivales excepcionales, pero fue bastante entretenido – dijo Alduin ya en el hombro de su compañero.

\- Si supongo, creo que la Reina va a estar complacida – dijo un bastante tranquilo Dageron dirigiéndose hacia un portal dimensional.

\- Dageron, puedo preguntar, ¿porque te llevaste las energías de atributo? – pregunto un confundido Alduin

\- Son para Kaira, tal vez las pueda necesitar en alguno de sus experimentos, nunca se sabe – dijo Dageron sin darle mayor importancia, y entrando al túnel dimensional.

 **Interespacio**

Dan había pasado los últimos minutos relatándoles su visión a los demás peleadores, en ese tiempo las miradas todos palidecieron, incluso Shun y Spectra que normalmente eran bastante calmados tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no dejar ver su preocupación y su asombro.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Elfin bastante preocupada, desde el hombro de marucho

\- Un momento como saben que no se trata de una simple pesadilla – dijo Paige, rompiendo el silencio

\- Las visiones de Dan normalmente son bastante acertadas por lo que dudo que se trate de un sueño – dijo Shun

\- Pero que es lo que significa, Ren has sabido de algún grupo de Gundalianos que quieran vengar a Barodius – pregunto Fabia

\- Por lo que yo sé no hay ningún Gundaliano que le siga siendo leal a Barodius – respondió Ren

\- Esto ya me está preocupando – dijo Dan

 **Auraxis**

Dageron acababa de llegar al palacio y ya se dirigía hacia la salón del trono, cuando entro se encontró con sus otros compañeros.

\- Valla, valla miren quien llego, creo que le debes una explicación a la Reina sobre dónde has estado todo este tiempo – se burló Eric

Antes de que Dageron respondiera la reina tomo la palabra.

\- Saludos Dageron, espero que tu misión haya sido fructífera – dijo la reina bastante seria esperando buenas noticias

\- Por supuesto alteza, todo salió como usted me lo pidió – dijo Dageron haciendo una reverencia

\- Un momento, que misión – dijo Eric bastante impactado

\- Envié a Dageron para que se encargara de los soldados de Vestroia, imagino que los destruiste – dijo la Reina

\- Más que eso majestad, le traje un pequeño trofeo – dijo Dageron sacando un pequeño contenedor cuadrado – le traje las energías de atributo

La reina sonrió satisfecha – Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme Dageron. Kaira, ve que puedes hacer con ellas quizás no sean útiles en algún futuro – dijo la Reina

Entendido, majestad – dijo Kaira saliendo de la habitación con el contenedor en la mano

\- Valla, valla Dageron esta vez sí que la sacaste del campo – dijo una voz bastante seductora y a la vez infantil que provenía de una chica de 17 años de cabello verde esmeralda y hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color, vestía con un top verde que se pegaba bastante a su figura, junto con unos guantes de color negro, pantalones como los que usaba Shun en la primera temporada acompañado por unas botas, y una especie de piel de oso amarrada de su cintura para abajo, pero sin tocar el suelo.

\- Guarda tus deseos para después Keira – dijo Dageron secamente

Una risa bastante maniaca que provenía de otra chica de la misma edad se escuchó por todo el salón, tenía el cabello castaño con un pequeño mechón rubio y llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de color anaranjado y iba vestida con un abrigo como el de Spectra en nueva vestroia solo que más corto y de color marrón llevaba pantalones camuflados y unas botas de cuero debajo de su abrigo había una camisa de un color anaranjado.

\- Ese debió ser un duro golpe para tu ego Keira – dijo la misma chica aguantándose las risas

\- Al contrario Sheer me gusta cuando se me hace el duro y el difícil – dijo Keira confiada

\- Silencio todos, por ahora tengo unas misiones para ustedes mientras Kaira busca las runas – dijo la reina – en primer lugar Eric y Sheer, necesito que encuentren a los de la resistencia y los neutralicen, tráiganme a la líder con vida, el resto de ellos, bueno hagan lo que crean necesario, les quedo claro – dijo la Reina, con tono amenazante y autoritario

\- Por supuesto mi reina – dijeron Eric y Sheer al unísono y comenzando a retirarse

\- Keira tú te quedaras aquí en el palacio y preparando las fuerzas de invasión – dijo la reina

\- Entendido majestad – dijo Keira retirándose

\- En cuanto a ustedes dos – dijo mirando a Dageron y a otro chico de ojos rojos – ustedes 2 le darán una pequeña visita a los peleadores – termino de decir la reina

\- Pero mi reina no había dicho que los dejaríamos en paz por un tiempo – dijo el chico de ojos rojos

\- Se lo que dije pero Dan Kuso ya está sospechando algo y es mejor atacarlos ahora mientras no saben nada de nosotros, así el golpe que recibirán será mucho más grande, retaran a Dan Kuso y a Keith Clay, espero no tengan problemas con ello – dijo la reina

\- Por supuesto que no mi reina – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

\- Perfecto ahora vallan y háganme feliz – dijo sonriendo divertida

Cuando ambos individuos salieron del salón del trono un bakugan se puso al lado de la reina.

\- Enviar a tus dos mejores soldados contra los peleadores les dará un duro golpe, en especial cuando lo vean a el – dijo el bakugan de manera maligna

\- Ese es el punto hay que dañarlos tanto física como psicológicamente, tienen que entender quién es el que manda – dijo la Reina

\- Eres la maldad pura alteza, ya quiero ver la batalla que se librara – dijo feliz el bakugan

\- Yo igual amigo mio – dijo la reina mientras emanaba un aura oscura y sonreía de manera divertida.

 **Y eso sería todo por hoy, pero antes una cosa, entre a la universidad y por ende tal vez no pueda actualizar más seguido, pero prometo no abandonar la historia.**

 **En fin de nuevo gracias a DragoViking por su review**

 **Y hasta otra.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Enemigo Inesperado

**Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir asi que nos vemos más abajo, espero que les guste.**

 **CAPITULO 4: UN ENEMIGO INESPERADO**

 **INTERESPACIO**

En el interespacio las cosas transcurrían con total normalidad, todos ignoran lo que estaba pasando con los peleadores y que una nueva amenaza había puesto sus ojos en el interespacio, todos ignoraban que en uno de los callejones del interespacio dos sujetos habían aparecido con intenciones bastante siniestras…

El primero de ellos era Dageron el cual traía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro y a Alduin en su forma de esfera, el otro estaba cubierto por una sombra solo se veían sus serios ojos rojos y una esfera bakugan de color rojo con negro.

\- Así que este es el interespacio bakugan, no se ve tan impresionante – dijo serio Dageron

\- Si y parece que no hay bakugan poderosos aquí, una lástima esperaba poder encontrar a alguno que siquiera me entretuviera – dijo Alduin divertido

\- No estamos aquí para divertirnos Alduin, tenemos una misión que cumplir, y no podemos perder la cabeza – dijo el otro bakugan su voz se antojaba bastante familiar

\- Si creo que tienes razón amigo mio, y bien, ¿cuál es el plan para encontrar a los peleadores? – pregunto Alduin

\- Por ahora lo mejor será dirigirnos al centro del interespacio, de seguro ellos nos harán el favor de venir hacia nosotros – dijo el sujeto de ojos rojos

\- Si creo que es nuestra mejor opción, andando – dijo Dageron, y ambos individuos emprendieron la marcha.

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono estaban reunidas la Reina, junto con Keira y Kaira para ver la batalla que se avecinaba, Eric y Sheer se encontraban ausentes ya que debían cumplir con su misión.

\- Esto será muy emocionante ya quiero ver a esos tontos enfrentarse a Dageron y a el – dijo Keira sonriendo de manera feliz

\- Tranquilízate hermana, ellos saben que no deben subestimar a su enemigo – le reprocho Kaira con una mirada seria

\- Bueno creo que tienes razón – dijo Keira con cara de aburrida

\- Admito que esto será bastante divertido – dijo la reina que estaba tomando una taza de té de un color rojo carmesí – en especial cuando nuestros enemigos vean de que son capaces, ellos no deben subestimarlos por nada del mundo – termino la reina sonriendo

\- Concuerdo con usted mi reina – dijo un bakugan desde el hombro de la reina.

Keira y Kaira solo se miraron entre si y volvieron a observar la pantalla que enfocaba a ambos individuos, estaban de acuerdo en algo, la batalla que vendría iba a ser impresionante.

 **Interespacio**

Ambos individuos caminaban por todo el interespacio, a su paso todos se alejaban aunque se quedaban con una cara de confusión al ver al individuo de ojos rojos…

\- Porque se me quedan viendo de esa manera – Se quejó un poco molesto el individuo de ojos rojos

\- Tal vez eres demasiado atractivo – se burló Dageron de manera infantil

\- Ah ya cállate y sigamos con la misión – dijo el ojirojo

Ambos individuos siguieron caminando por todo el interespacio en busca de alguna señal de sus objetivos, en un punto dado se encontraron con todo el equipo Anubias, los cuales al ver al ojirojo fuera de confundirse no dudaron en pasar a la acción…

\- Oye Kuso, que te parece una batalla – dijo Anubias mirando al ojirojo

Ambos individuos ni siquiera se inmutaron por las palabras de Anubias, y siguieron su camino continuando con su conversación…

\- Porque todos actúan tan raro por acá – se preguntó el ojirojo

Anubias prácticamente estaba furioso, ya que el individuo al que había llamado Kuso no le había prestado la más mínima atención…

\- Oye cobarde – le grito Anubias con una gran ira

Ambos Dageron y el ojirojo se pararon en seco esta vez con una mirada bastante seria y dando notar que Anubias había insultado a las personas equivocadas…

\- Disculpa me hablas a mí – pregunto el ojirojo bastante molesto y viendo hasta donde llegaba el valor de Anubias

\- A quien más le voy a hablar cobarde, espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo de la batalla – volvió a retar Anubias confiado

El ojirojo dejo escapar una sonrisa fría – bien si quieres pelea eso te daré, pero tendrás que ilustrarme dónde quieres que sea – dijo todavía calmado el ojirojo

\- Pareciera que nunca hubieses estado en este lugar, bien sígueme te mostrare el lugar de tu derrota – dijo un arrogante Anubias

Dageron se acercó a su compañero y le pregunto bastante pensativo…

\- Qué diablos haces deberíamos buscar a Kuso y a Clay no pelear con este debilucho – dijo un confundido Dageron

\- Eso es lo que haremos, esta batalla llamara su atención y vendrán por nosotros como abejas a la miel, y de paso le bajare los humos a este tipo – dijo el ojirojo

Dageron sonrió ya que el plan en si no era mala idea y de paso sería divertido ver la batalla.

 **AURAXIS**

Keira y Kaira estaban prácticamente con una sonrisa bastante irónica por lo que estaba por pasar…

\- Ese novato no sabe a quién acaba de insultar, ni con quien se ha metido – dijo Kaira

\- Pero no estará arriesgando la misión así mi reina – dijo Keira dudosa

\- La verdad es que el plan es bastante inteligente, asi se ahorraran tiempo de buscar a los peleadores y de paso nos darán un espectáculo – dijo la reina

 **INTERESPACIO, CON LOS PELEADORES**

Los peleadores seguían discutiendo sobre la visión que había tenido Dan, cuando de repente las alarmas de intruso comenzaron a escucharse…

\- Que está pasando Marucho – pregunto Fabia

\- Hay una batalla en la arena 6, entre Anubias y una persona no identificada que entro de manera no convencional al interespacio – dijo Marucho

\- Pero como es que las alarmas apenas se dispararon ahora, no se supones que se disparan apenas entra un intruso – dijo Elfin preocupada

\- Si se supone, no sé qué fue lo que paso – dijo Marucho

\- Tal vez su tecnología sea mucho más avanzada – sugirió Keith

\- Es posible, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, mientras que sabe que loco se infiltra en el interespacio, hay que ir a detenerlo – dijo Dan decidido

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que sugirió Dan y se pusieron en marcha, pero lo que no sabían era que se iban a encontrar con una terrible sorpresa…

 **ARENA 6**

Horridian cayó al suelo bastante herido y sin poder levantarse, la situación de Anubias era deplorable bastante lastimado y con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca…

\- La verdad esperaba más de ti – dijo haciendo que su bakugan volviera a su forma de esfera – creí que me darías batalla, pero me das bastante lastima – termino de decir el ojirojo

Dageron se encontraba detrás de su compañero recostado contra una pared, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en ese preciso instante los peleadores llegaron y vieron la desolación en la que se encontraba la arena y el estado de Anubias…

\- Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren – les grito Dan bastante enojado

\- Valla, valla hasta que aparecen, ya se estaban tardando – dijo el ojirojo saliendo de las sombras, cuando apareció por completo a todos los peleadores en especial a Dan casi se caen de un infarto…

Aquel sujeto era prácticamente un clon de Dan, su apariencia era la misma salvo por una cicatriz que le recorría todo su ojo derecho, y un tatuaje en forma de dragon chino de color rojo en su brazo derecho, vestia con una chaqueta negra con algunos detalles rojos, sus pantalones del mismo color acompañado por botas de color negro y no llevaba gafas…

Dan titubeo durante unos segundos, no sabía lo que sus ojos veían, o si lo sabía pero no quería creerlo, frente a él estaba parado el que perfectamente podría hacerse pasar por su hermano, cuando hablo lo hiso con bastante nerviosismo y rabia…

\- Quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres – pregunto aun titubeando

\- Valla que directo, bueno me presentare, me llamo Dan Kuso y pertenezco al ejercito Auraxiano – dijo haciendo una reverencia – y en cuanto a lo que quiero, mi compañero y yo queremos una batalla contigo y con Keith Clay – termino de decir el otro Dan…

 _(Nota: para menor confusión de ahora en adelante le pondré Dan oscuro o Dan Auraxiano, para que no se confundan)_

De las sombras salio Dageron y se posiciono al lado del Dan Auraxiano…

\- ¿Y bien peleadores aceptan?, no nos iremos sin una batalla o sin haber convertido este lugar en escombros, es su elección – dijo Dageron

Dan aun temblando por lo que escuchaban sus oídos decidio que lo mejor era pelear y en el proceso obtener respuestas…

\- Esta bien acepto – dijo Dan

\- Yo igual – dijo Keith

\- Perfecto, entonces comencemos – dijo Dan Auraxiano

Los cuatro se posicionaron para dar inicio a la batalla, y desde Auraxis la reina veía esto con una sonrisa y con gran interés…

\- Primero los locales, Carta Portal lista – dijo Dan

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, es hora de ganar Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus

\- Estoy contigo Dan – dijo Drago surgiendo

Drago 1200 Gs

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, limpiemos el lugar Infinity Helios Darkus

\- Acabare con ustedes – dijo Helios

Helios 1100 Gs

Dan Auraxiano silbo – Parece que al fin tendremos verdaderos oponentes, no lo crees Dageron – dijo Dan Auraxiano

\- Parece que si, en fin menos charla más acción – respondió Dageron

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, aplastalos Alduin Darkus

\- Sera un placer – dijo Alduin

Alduin 3000 Gs

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, acabemos con esto Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Un dragón de color negro con detalles rojos y amarillos, idéntico a helix dragonoid, apareció la única diferencia era que tenía las alas más grandes y a la vez algo derruidas, y sus ojos eran de color rojo

\- Con mucho gusto – dijo Burning Drago apareciendo

Burning Drago 3000 Gs

Si con el otro Dan los peleadores no estaban ya paralizados, con este nuevo Drago que se veía bastante temible los había dejado helados, y más al ver el poder que tenían los dos enemigos, esta batalla iba a ser bastante difícil para Dan y para Keith…

 **Y con eso acaba el capítulo de hoy, como os quedasteis, bueno en fin de nuevo muchísimas gracias a DragoViking por su review así sea solo una, espero poder actualizar para mañana o para el domingo o lunes, en caso contrario será el próximo viernes, en fin sin nada más que decir hasta… cuando pueda.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Derrota Aplastante

**Y aquí está el capítulo 5 de este fic que pocos leen pero que da igual, en fin nos vemos más abajo, a si posiblemente, solo muy posiblemente eso termine siendo DanxMira pero aun lo estoy pensando…**

 **CAPITULO 5: DERROTA APLASTANTE**

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono la reina veía la batalla que estaba por librarse con una gran sonrisa…

\- Veo que tenía razón mi reina, esto los ha afectado más de lo que esperábamos – dijo un bakugan desde su hombro

\- En efecto, es obvio que Kuso ni en sus más locos sueños habría pensado en tener que enfrentarse a el mismo, esta batalla será por demás interesante, pero es muy obvio quien va a resultar ganador – dijo la reina

 **INTERESPACIO**

La batalla no había comenzado, y los cuatro bakugan se miraban fijamente al igual que sus respectivos compañeros, en Dan había una mirada de incertidumbre y miraba de manera confusa a su otro yo, el cual lo miraba con seriedad…

\- Bueno dado que esto es una batalla y no n duelo de miradas, creo que tomare la iniciativa – dijo Dageron – Poder Activado: Rayo de disformidad

Alduin empezó a acumular una gran energía de color carmesí en su boca y la lanzo en forma de un letal rayo hacia Helios…

Alduin 3600 Gs

Poder Activado: Escudo de Roca – dijo Keith, haciendo que Helios creara una barrera de oscuridad para tratar de defenderse del poderoso ataque de su adversario, pero el ataque fue mucho más poderoso y la barrera se rompió dándole directamente a Helios, el cual cayó al suelo bastante lastimado…

\- Helios, te encuentras bien – pregunto Keith

\- Estoy bien, pero ese ataque sí que me dolió – dijo Helios

\- No estarás bien por mucho más tiempo – Dijo Alduin

Poder Activado: Cuchillas del Caos – dijo Dageron – Alduin genero una gran cantidad de cuchillas de energía oscura por todo su cuerpo y se lanzó contra Helios.

Poder Activado: Carga Darkus – dijo Keith – Helios empezó a brillar con un aura morada y se lanzó contra Alduin, ambos dragones empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a gran velocidad…

Alduin 3300 Gs

Helios 2500 Gs

Entre tanto los dos Drago continuaban observándose, mientras Dan seguía tratando de sacarle sentido a todo este asunto…

\- Si piensas que soy alguna especie de clon creado por los gundalianos que derrotaste, déjame decirte que no es así – dijo Dan Auraxiano con un tono serio

\- Si eso es así, entonces que eres tu – dijo Dan desconfiado

\- Soy otro tú, una persona igual y a la vez diferente, pero yo no vine aquí a hablar, vine a pelear – dijo Dan Auraxiano

\- Entonces permíteme satisfacerte, Poder Activado: Dragon Hummer – dijo Dan haciendo que Drago brillara con un tono rojo brillante y se lanzara contra el otro Drago…

Drago 2500 Gs

Antes de que un letal golpe diera en su estómago, Burning Drago detuvo el letal golpe de Drago solo con su mano…

\- Va a necesitar mucho más que eso si quieres vencerme – dijo Burning Drago con un tono igual de serio que el de su compañero

\- Por suerte tenemos mucho más, Poder Activado: Cazador Thor – dijo Dan

Drago genero rayos de color rojo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa llamarada contra Burning Drago, el ataque impacto directamente pero antes de que el polvo se disipara un Burning Drago salió completamente ileso, con dos espadas de magma en sus brazos y comenzando a atacar a diestra y siniestra contra su otro yo…

\- La última vez no respondieron nuestra pregunta, quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren – dijo Drago

\- Somos los Auraxianos, una raza antigua, incluso más que los Neathianos y Gundalianos, en cuanto a lo que queremos, eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo secamente Burning Drago, continuando con la batalla

La batalla que se libraba entre los cuatro oponentes parecía decantarse a favor de los Auraxianos, y en las miradas de Keith y Dan parecía notarse su angustia ante un enemigo poderoso…

\- Debo admitirlo, son oponentes muy poderosos, me han dado más batalla que esos tontos Soldados legendarios – dijo Alduin

\- A que te refieres, que paso con ellos – dijo Drago

\- Solo digamos, que ahora pasaron a mejor vida – dijo cruelmente Alduin, el cual parecía regodearse con las miradas de impresión de sus enemigos…

\- No lo comprendo, si eres yo como es que permites esto – dijo Dan mirando a su contraparte

\- Que seamos el mismo, no significa que seamos iguales, considérame solo el otro lado de la moneda – dijo Dan Auraxiano secamente

\- Es decir que eres todo lo opuesto a lo que yo soy – Dijo Dan

\- Más o menos, aún hay cosas en las que nos parecemos bastante, pero eso lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, entre tanto continuemos – dijo el Dan Auraxiano - Poder Activado: Flama de Fusión…

Burning Drago genero una poderosa flama de color de una estrella roja, y la lanzo por todo el campo haciendo que los pocos espectadores que aún estaban presentes se cubrieran del inmenso calor que generaban…

\- Hay que sacar a la gente de aquí – dijo Mira preocupada

\- Los teletransportare a todos inmediatamente – dijo Marucho tecleando algo en una terminal

Cuando el ataque finalizo Drago y Helios aparecieron gravemente lastimado por tan tremendo ataque, tanto que apenas podían levantarse, cosa que fue aprovechada por sus oponentes…

Poder Activado: Hora del Crepusculo – dijo Dageron

Poder Activado: Rugido del Dragon de Fuego – dijo Dan Auraxiano

Burning Drago 6000 Gs

Alduin 6000 Gs

Los dos ataques se combinaron en una poderosa ráfaga de fuego rojo y negro, que al impactar genero algo parecido a una explosión nuclear, cuya onda expansiva echó para atrás a los peleadores y dejo muy heridos a Dan y a Keith, cuando el humo se disipo las energías de ambos habían llegado a 0% y sus bakugan estaban en forma de esfera junto a su compañeros los cuales estaban bastante heridos hasta el punto de estar sangrando…

\- Creo que ya terminamos aquí – dijo Dageron mientras Alduin volvía a su forma de esfera

\- Si asi parece – dijo Dan Auraxiano mientras Drago hacia lo mismo – volvamos a Auraxis, y en cuanto a ustedes – dijo viendo a los peleadores - nos volveremos a ver – termino de decir mientras se teletransportaban

Cuando la calma llego los peleadores fueron a auxiliar a sus amigos mientras pensaban a qué clase de enemigo se iban a enfrentar

 **AURAXIS**

Dan y Dageron ya habían llegado al palacio y se dirigían hacia el salón del trono mientras tenían una conversación bastante peculiar

\- Eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo Alduin

\- Si, pero he de admitir que nos dieron bastante batalla, si a volverse más fuertes podrían ser una amenaza – dijo Drago

\- Si puede ser, pero dudo que les demos tiempo para eso – dijo Alduin burlon

Dageron vio que su compañero tenía una mirada bastante perdida y no dudo preguntarle lo que ya era obvio para el…

\- Estas pensando en tu hermana cierto Dan – dijo Dageron

\- Si tal vez – le respondió Dan con un tono bastante perdido

\- Si sabes que la reina la quiere viva a ella, así que no te preocupes – le dijo Dageron

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero hay dos cosas que me preocupan, en primera es Eric, y en segunda es que ella es demasiado terca y dudo mucho que se una a nosotros – dijo Dan

\- Eso no lo dudo amigo mío – dijo Dageron

Al llegar al salón del trono la reina los recibió con una sonrisa bastante macabra…

\- Felicidades, eso fue un gran espectáculo – dijo la reina

\- Gracias majestad – dijeron los dos al unísono

\- Este golpe nos dará bastante tiempo para seguir buscando las runas, a propósito Kaira, como va la búsqueda – dijo la reina

\- Estamos progresando, pero aun no encontramos nada, al parecer algo está tratando de ocultar la energía de las runas de nosotros, pero dentro de poco las habremos encontrado – dijo Kaira

\- Es bueno saber eso, en fin vallan a descansar por ahora, menos tu Dan, quiero hablar contigo – dijo la Reina

Cuando todos salieron, hubo un silencio sepulcral que fue roto cuando la reina hablo con su habitual tono frio…

\- Veo que estas preocupado por tu hermana – dijo la Reina

Dan trago saliva, entre que su reina no toleraba la debilidad y su tono de voz frio, hicieron que comenzara a preocuparse…

\- No debes preocuparte por ella, le ordene a Eric que la trajera viva, pero como veo que no tienes ni una pisca de confianza en él, te dejare ir para que lo ayudes con ese asunto, apresúrate y los alcanzaras a él y a Sheer – dijo la Reina

Dan se retiró y la reian se quedó con su bakugan…

\- No cree que ese aprecio por su hermana pueda ser un incentivo para que nos traicione, mi reina – dijo el bakugan

\- Descuida, aunque sienta aprecio por ella, me sigue siendo leal a mí, y si me llega traicionar, bueno sentirá toda mi ira – dijo la Reina

\- Tiene razón mi Reina, aunque no dejo de pensar que ellos no se parecen en nada a usted – dijo el Bakugan

\- En eso tienes razón, tienen más de su padre que de mí, y creo que por eso es que ella me traiciono – dijo la reina soltando un suspiro – tener a dos hijos en la adolescencia es tan difícil – dijo esto último con una sonrisa macabra, fría y muy sádica.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí esta capitulo, un poco más corto pero no me dio para más, dejen review sea buena o mala que eso ayuda a mejorar, en fin sin nada más que decir nos vemos el próximo viernes**

 **Dasvidania.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos

**Y aquí está el 6 capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir así que no los entretengo con esta intro.**

 **CAPITULO 6: RECUERDOS**

 **AURAXIS**

En uno bosque de árboles con troncos negros y hojas de color rojo sangre, un grupo de por lo menos 20 personas deambulaban por el bosque, sus intenciones, encargarse de la resistencia, entre ellos estaban Eric, Sheer, y Dan de Auraxis…

\- Cuando vamos a llegar, ya me estoy aburriendo – dijo Sheer bastante enojada

\- Ten paciencia, ya falta poco – dijo Dan de Auraxis bastante molesto

\- Aun no puedo entender para que te envió la Reina, Sheer y yo podíamos de sobra con esos tontos – dijo Eric

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Eric – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Yo creo que lo sé, es por tu hermana cierto – dijo Sheer con una sonrisa sabiendo que había dado en el blanco

\- Ahh ya veo, al parecer le sigues teniendo aprecio a esa traidora, deberías tener cuidado, no creo que a la Reina le guste eso – dijo Eric

\- Te recuerdo Eric, que la Reina la quiere viva a ella – dijo Dan secamente

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, y desde luego que se la llevaríamos viva, pero no asegurábamos el estado en que llegaría – dijo Sheer divertida

\- Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual estoy aquí, ahora prepárense estamos por llegar – dijo Dan

 **INTERESPACIO**

En el centro de comando, varios médicos atendían a Dan y a Keith, el primero tenía varias vendas en la cabeza y en su brazo derecho, el segundo tenía heridas más leves en el torso pero estas sangraban bastante, cuando los médicos terminaron el resto de los peleadores entro a la sala…

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Mira preocupada por ambos

\- Estamos bien, pero nos dieron una paliza – dijo Keith

Dan no había prestado atención a la pregunta de Mira, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, principalmente en esa persona que era idéntica a él en todos los sentidos, y además de eso su bakugan que también tenia bastante parecido con Drago, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Drago lo hiso reaccionar…

\- ¿Dan que sucede? – pregunto Drago

\- Nada, no pasa nada Drago – dijo Dan

\- Estas pensando en ese tipo, cierto – dijo Drago

\- Si, no puedo evitar pensar que es idéntico a mí – dijo Dan

\- Y su bakugan también era idéntico, es muy extraño – dijo Drago

\- Quizás sean una especie de clones de ustedes – dijo Marucho interrumpiendo la conversación

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, pero luego nos dijo que era una versión de otro mundo, que éramos dos lados de una misma moneda – dijo Dan

\- Te dijo de donde provenían – pregunto Ren

\- Dijo que provenían de un lugar llamado Auraxis – dijo Drago

Fabia al escuchar ese nombre palideció y comenzó a temblar…

\- ¿Princesa que sucede? – pregunto Aranaut preocupado por la reacción de su compañera

\- Acaso sabes quienes son los Auraxianos – pregunto Shun preocupado al igual que Aranaut

\- Más o menos, lo que se es muy poco, mi hermana se sabe la historia completa – dijo Fabia aun temblando

\- Que historia Fabia – Pregunto Marucho

Fabia suspiro, esa historia no era para nada linda y era para ella muy difícil, incluso más que la pérdida de su prometido…

\- No es una historia fácil de contar, pero dada las circunstancias creo que es lo mejor – dijo Fabia

 **FLASHBACK FABIA**

 **Hace muchos años antes de que la guerra con Barodius, Gundalia y Neathia estaban en guerra contra un enemigo común, una raza ancestral y guerrera llamada los Auraxianos, la guerra fue devastadora para ambos mundos, en especial para Gundalia, cuya superficie quedo desolada y por ende los Gundalianos fueron obligados a vivir bajo tierra, pero para mi pueblo represento dos perdidas grandes.**

 **La guerra se cobró la vida de mi Padre y de mi Madre, los anteriores reyes de Neathia, y por esa razón mi hermana ascendió al trono.**

 **La guerra duro varios meses y la victoria parecía estar a favor de los Auraxianos, aunque según mi hermana habíamos recibido la ayuda de otra raza igual de antigua que los Auraxianos, la derrota estaba asegurada para nosotros.**

 **Hasta que como por arte de magia, los Auraxianos se retiraron y no volvieron, hasta ahora…**

 **FIN FLASBACK**

Fabia estaba derramando silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza hasta que fue abrazada por Shun…

 _(Así es ShunxFabia)_

Después de unos minutos Fabia volvió a hablar…

\- Si en verdad son Auraxianos los que nos están atacando, creo que estamos por entrar en una guerra muchos más salvaje y letal, que la guerra contra Barodius – dijo Fabia

En todos los peleadores había una mirada con sentimientos mesclados, entre estar atemorizados por este nuevo y temible enemigo a una mirada de decisión para enfrentarlos…

\- Lo que no entiendo aun es porque nos atacaron a nosotros primero, según parece no han atacado ni Gundalia, Neathia o Vestal – dijo Keith

\- Tal vez nos consideran una amenaza, en especial a Dan, por todo su historial – dijo Rafe

\- Supongo que es la opción más viable – dijo Keith

\- Por cierto chicos ¿cómo esta ese peleador Anubias y el resto del publico después de la batalla? – Pregunto Runo

\- Entre el público hay pocos heridos y por suerte ninguna víctima, en cuanto a Anubias – Marucho guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar – está bastante grave pero se recuperara, es una suerte que no esté muerto – termino de decir el rubio

\- Es bueno saber eso – dijo Runo

\- Pero creo que lo mejor es ser precavidos y cerrar el interespacio, sé que es difícil Marucho, pero hay que pensar que es muy posible que ellos dos no sean los únicos Auraxianos en venir a buscar problemas – dijo Keith

Marucho se quedó pensando, lo que dijo Keith era bastante acertado, y por ende tomo una difícil decisión…

\- Si creo que es lo mejor, comenzare con los preparativos y notificare al resto de los peleadores – dijo Marucho

Cundo todos se fueron Dan termino de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos, en especial de su otro yo el cual parecía ser completamente lo contrario a él, solo de algo estaba esto solo estaba comenzando, lo que no sabía es que pronto tendrían nuevos aliados entre ellos alguien sumamente peculiar…

 **AURAXIS**

En lo que antes era un paisaje de un hermoso bosque, ahora era un paisaje de desolación, con la gran cantidad del bosque ardiendo en llamas y ataques de todos los atributos disparados en todas direcciones, en una parte del bosque se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre el Dan Auraxiano y una chica de ojos rojos y cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo junto con unos shorts de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color, traía unas botas, y el parecido entre ambos era más que evidente, el bakugan de la chica era algo parecido a un demonio de color rojo sumamente musculoso con dos cuernos azules y dos ojos del mismo color, y claramente se veía que estos últimos llevaban las de perder…

\- Lo mejor será que te rindas hermana, nos ahorraremos bastante tiempo y no saldrás tan herida – dijo Dan Auraxiano hacia la chica que al parecer era su hermana

\- Desde cuando te preocupas por mí – dijo la chica con un obvio cansancio en su voz

\- Siempre lo he hecho, a mi manera, pero nunca he dejado de pensar en cómo ayudarte – dijo Dan

\- Que irónico no, en qué sentido me ayudas al tratar de llevarme con alguien que claramente me va a eliminar – reprocho la chica con algo de sarcasmo

\- No deberías sacar conclusiones tan rápido, ella está dispuesta a perdonarte – dijo Dan

\- No necesito su caridad, y menos considerando la clase de ser en el que se ha convertido – dijo la chica decidida

\- No deberías hablar así de ella, después de todo ella es tu madre – dijo Dan Cruzado de brazos

\- Ella no es mi madre o por lo menos ya no lo es, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, así que deja de sermonearme, no iré contigo, de eso puedes estar seguro – dijo la chica mirando a Dan una mirada de decepción y a la vez de enojo

\- Desgraciadamente para ti, vendrás conmigo te guste o no, quería hacer esto por la buenas pero lamentablemente no me vas a dejar elección – dijo Dan

Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión – dijo Dan

Burning Drago lanzo un poderoso rugido en hondas de energía que golpeo al bakugan demonio de una forma abrumadora haciendo que volviera a su forma de esfera, tirando a la chica al suelo

\- Keior – dijo la chica preocupada

\- Estoy bien, pero no puedo seguir luchando, los siento – dijo Keior

Buning Drago ya había vuelto a su forma de esfera y Dan ya estaba cara a cara con su hermana, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que Dan tomo la palabra…

\- Ya vas a cooperar o voy a tener que llevarte a rastras conmigo – dijo Dan seriamente esperando que cooperara, aunque él sabía cuál sería la respuesta

\- Ya te lo dije, no iré contigo – dijo la chica aun estando en el suelo

Dan dejo escapar un suspiro…

\- Porque siempre eres tan terca – dijo Dan

\- Aprendí del mejor – dijo la chica

Dan lanzo un bufido silencioso de resignación, en un par de segundos ya tenía a la chica cargada sobre sus hombros y llevándosela con sigo, al principio trato de resistirse pero después de ver que era inútil prefirió resignarse, el bakugan de la chica opto por ir con ellos para no dejar sola a su compañera.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos en los que reino el silencio hasta que la chica decidió hablar con Dan, aunque eran hermanos ella le guardaba bastante rencor por seguir del lado equivocado, pero eso no significaba que se odiaban…

\- ¿Porque haces esto? – dijo la chica

\- Deberás ser un poco más específica – dijo Dan bastante serio

\- Porque tratas de salvarme, todos me consideran una traidora, menos tu – volvió a decir la chica

\- Eres mi hermana, aunque todo el mundo fuera contra ti, yo trataría de ayudarte – dijo Dan

Antes de que la conversación terminara un rayo de color azul que vino de un bakugan parecido a un Kraken de color azul golpeo el suelo haciendo que dan soltara a la chica…

\- Akari vámonos, estar aquí no es seguro – dijo una chica cuyo cabello era de color azul, ojos de color café y vestía con un top azul y una falda, además de botas negras.

Akari lo pensó, no quería dejar a su hermano, muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía salvación, pero todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando Dan salió de una cortina de humo que pese a estar sangrando tenía una mirada que decía claramente, "estoy cabreado", y eso basto para que ambas chicas junto con sus bakugan escaparan del lugar rumbo a reunirse con sus compañeros…

Después de una larga caminata se reunieron con otras cuatro personas…

\- Están todos bien – pregunto Akari con cansancio

\- Estamos bien, pero que haremos ahora, no tenemos a donde ir, sin que esos tipos nos encuentren – dijo la voz de un hombre

\- No exactamente, aún hay personas a las que podemos pedir ayuda, pero debemos ir a la tierra para encontrarlos – dijo Akari

\- Y quienes son ellos – pregunto la chica que salvo a Akari

\- Se hacen llamar los peleadores, por ahora no les puedo decir mucho, pero lo mejor es ir con ellos de inmediato – dijo Akari abriendo una puerta dimensional – rápido entren – termino de decir mientras ella y sus compañeros entraban a la puerta para ir en busca de los peleadores

 **Y eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review sea buena o mala, que ayuda a mejorar y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Hasta otra**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Resistencia

**Y aquí está el capítulo 7, no diré mucho ya que los spoilers son malos, nos vemos mas abajo**

 **CAPITULO 7: LA RESISTENCIA**

 **AURAXIS**

En el bosque en el que se había librado la batalla un Dan con heridas bastante leves era atendido por un médico, que no se atrevía ni a acercarse mucho ni a decir una sola palabra, ya que la mirada y la actitud era la de una persona que estaba llena de furia y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a molestarlo en un momento como ese, después de unos minutos Eric, Sheer y el resto de personas que los acompañaban…

\- Y bien, ¿la atraparon? – dijo Dan con un tono bastante enojado, esperando que le dieran buenas noticias

Eric estaba por responderle con una burla y de cómo era una persona débil por preocuparse por la que él llamaba una sucia traidora, pero Sheer se le adelanto con otra respuesta, ya que aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que debía burlarse, también le decían que este no era el momento ni el lugar para ocasionar la ira de su compañero…

\- Abrieron un portal dimensional y escaparon, por lo que dicen los rastros del viaje se dirigieron a la tierra – dijo Sheer quien por primera vez tenía una expresión de seriedad

Dan al escuchar esto entro en estado de cólera que lo hiso generar una llamarada roja en su puño y golpear un árbol con tal fuerza que hizo que este mismo se partiera…

\- Dan tienes que calmarte – dijo Burning Drago desde su hombro – con alterarte de esa manera no ganaremos nada

\- Solo tenían una maldita cosa que hacer, evitar que el resto de la resistencia interfiriera, y no fueron capases de hacerlo – dijo Dan mirando a Sheer y a Eric

\- Oye en parte la culpa es tuya también, te demoraste demasiado en atraparla, si no hubieras sido tan blando ya la tendríamos – contraataco Eric

\- Tal vez, pero ese es un error que remediare inmediatamente, voy a la tierra a traerla antes de que contacte con los peleadores – dijo Dan levantándose e ignorando sus heridas

\- No iras a ningún lado – dijo una voz muy imponente, que provenía de la Reina que acababa de llegar a la escena – estas muy débil, y en estos momentos te necesito al cien por ciento, dirígete al palacio y recupérate

El tono de voz de la Reina indicaba que no había como discutir, Dan dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en un tronco, aunque no lo admitiera el ataque lo había afectado bastante, pero aún tenía una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza…

\- ¿Quién ira por ella? – pregunto Dan bastante cansado

\- Por ahora nadie, las runas están por ser encontradas y debemos preparar las invasiones de los planetas para mantener ocupados a nuestros enemigos – dijo la Reina haciendo una pausa – pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que ella venga hasta nosotros, Eric tengo entendido que tomaste algunos prisioneros – pregunto la Reina

\- Así es majestad, estaba a punto de ejecutarlos – dijo Eric con una sonrisa retorcida

\- Déjalos vivos – dijo la Reina dejando a Eric sin palabras – si la hubiéramos atrapado a ella no tendría problemas con ejecutarlos, pero bajo las circunstancias actuales lo mejor es llevarlos al palacio, serán nuestra carnada y harán que ella venga hacia nosotros, por ahora volvamos todos al palacio – termino la Reina

\- Si majestad – dijeron todos los presentes

Tierra

En la caza de Marucho todos los peleadores estaban reunidos, los vestal y los gundalianos ya habían avisado a sus mundos sobre la nueva amenaza y en estos momentos se encontraban hablando con la reina Serena…

\- Así que los Auraxianos han vuelto al ataque, esto es preocupante la última vez que estuvimos en guerra con ellos por poco no sobrevivimos – dijo la Serena preocupada

\- Y también es el peor momento ya que desde la muerte del rey Zenohelt vestal se ha convertido en un caos total, no es el mejor momento para ser atacados – dijo Ace

\- Notificare a todos los guardias que estén atentos, avísenme si necesitan ayuda – dijo Serena cortando la comunicación

 **EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

En un callejón de esa ciudad 4 personas salieron de un portal dimensional, una de ellas era Akari la cual estaba bastante herida y tenía que apoyarse en la chica de cabello azul que respondía al nombre de Aki...

Una de ellos era una chica con un pelo largo y lacio de color morado, arreglado en una cola bastante ajustada, vestia una chaqueta negra bastante larga, acompañado por tenis de color morado, pantalones negros y una camisa ajustada que resaltaba su figura de color morado, responde al nombre de Kate, su bakugan es un dragon delgado de dos cabezas y responde al nombre de Fafnir.

El ultimo era un chico con pelo corto y de color blanco, vestía una camisa de color amarillo muy claro, junto con unos jeans azules y unos tenis del mismo color, responde al nombre de Drake, su bakugan es un guerrero espartano de color blanco con dorado armado con armadura, escudo y una lanza, responde al nombre de Ares

\- Aun no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que dejar al resto – dijo Akari bastante triste

\- Nos habían alcanzado, y ellos prefirieron sacrificarse – dijo Aki

\- Por ahora busquemos a los peleadores, necesitaremos ayuda considerando que Akari está bastante herida – dijo Kate

\- Por lo que sabemos están en esta ubicación – dijo Drake sacando un mapa – vallamos cuanto antes

 **CASA DE MARUCHO**

Las alarmas de intruso comenzaron a escucharse y en una pantalla aparecieron los 4 miembros de la resistencia, avanzando por la calles de la ciudad…

\- Quienes serán ellos – pregunto Baron

\- Parecen auraxianos, pero se ven bastante diferentes – dijo Shun

Dan solo se fijaba su mirada en una persona en particular, en Akari, no sabía porque pero le parecía bastante familiar y además de eso sentía una especie de preocupación por ella, así pareciera una enemiga…

\- Si son auraxianos veamos qué es lo que quieren – dijo Dan tratando de levantarse, pero se vio obligado a volver a sentarse por un dolor que le invadió el cuerpo, aunque ya estaba mejor, aun no podía pensar en levantarse y mucho menos en pelear…

\- Dan aun estas muy herido, no debes levantarte – dijo Drago

\- Drago tiene razón Dan, ustedes quédense aquí yo bajare a ver que quieren – dijo Shun

\- Voy contigo – dijo Ace levantándose de su asiento

La resistencia ya había llegado a la entrada de la casa de Marucho cuando se encontraron frente a frente con Shun y Ace…

\- Quienes son ustedes – pregunto con un tono bastante ofensivo Ace

\- Oye tranquilo amigo, estamos buscando a los peleadores – dijo Drake

\- Ya los han encontrado, ahora dígannos que es lo que buscan, acaso son auraxianos – volvió a decir Ace

\- Ace tranquilízate, no sabemos quiénes son, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan agresivo – le reprocho Shun

\- Entendemos porque no confían en nosotros, si somos auraxianos, pero no estamos del lado de la reina ni de ninguno de sus siervos, y en cuanto a lo que queremos, necesitamos su ayuda – dijo Akari que ya estaba comenzando a sentirse mal a causa de sus heridas

Shun lo pensó un rato un lado de él le decía que debía desconfiar, pero después de ver a la chica bastante herida, decidió que confiaría en ellos, al menos por ahora…

\- Síganos, los llevaremos con los otros y nos dirán lo que necesitan, y de paso te intentaremos ayudar – dijo Shun ayudando a Aki a llevar a Akari dentro de la casa de Marucho, Ace trato de protestar pero Shun lo acallo con la mirada

Todos en la sala de control estaban esperando a que los nuevos invitados llegaran, cuando la puerta se abrió fueron entrando uno por uno, pero cuando Drake entro su reacción al ver a Dan fue la de lanzar semejante golpe contra el castaño haciendo que este se callera y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Kate y Shun lo detuvieron…

\- Que crees que haces Drake, necesitamos ayuda no nuevos enemigos – dijo Kate

\- Que no lo ves, es el, el que nos atacó, el que le hizo esto a Akari – dijo Drake tratando de liberarse

\- No es el Drake, en primer lugar no tiene la cicatriz y en segundo lugar si fuera el ya estaríamos muertos – dijo Akari

Drake se tranquilizó y después de un momento ayudo Dan a levantarse y se disculpó con el…

\- Lo siento amigo, es la costumbre de ver a alguien con tu rostro – dijo Drake

\- No te preocupes, pero a la próxima pregunta, quieres – dijo Dan aun adolorido

\- Por lo que veo ya tuvieron su primer encuentro con algún auraxiano – dijo Kate observando a Dan y a Keith

\- En realidad fueron dos de ellos – dijo Keith

\- Un peleador darkus y uno Pyrus – dijo Dan

\- Dejemos la plática, explíquenos quienes son y qué es lo que quieren – dijo Ace aun mirándolos con desconfianza

\- Esta bien, en primer lugar deben saber que hasta hace poco en auraxis habíamos dejado de ser conquistadores…- dijo Akari

 **POV AKARI**

 **Hace muchos años Auraxis era un planeta de conquistadores, vivíamos para la batalla y siempre íbamos de guerra en guerra, morir en batalla era el mayor honor que un Auraxiano podría tener era la de morir en batalla.**

 **Nuestro planeta ya llevaba varios meses de guerra con Neathia y Gundalia y aunque íbamos a ganar había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo, y era el Rey que solo había invadido esos mundos por presión de los generales Auraxianos, pero un día decidió que quería un mejor futuro para nuestro planeta y decidió retirarse de esos mundos y forjar un futuro mejor.**

 **Muchos aceptaron su decisión, pero otros no tanto, y entre ellos la hija del rey y la actual reina de Auraxis, Kyle…**

 **En la sala del trono Kyle y su padre discutían…**

 **\- Padre, ¿Porque nos retiramos?, teníamos la victoria asegurada – dijo Kyle que en ese momento era mucho más joven, teniendo solo 19 años**

 **\- Hija mía, quiero un mejor futuro para nuestro mundo, ya es tiempo de dejar atrás nuestro pasado, y aunque ahora no lo entiendas estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano lo entenderás y lo aceptaras – dijo el Rey**

 **Kyle salió de la habitación echa una furia, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre…**

 **Pasaron 2 años y el rey murió a causa de una enfermedad, y como era de esperarse Kyle ascendió al trono y comenzó a preparar a Auraxis para una nueva guerra, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo y se enfrentaron a ella, pero uno por uno toda oposición a su reinado fue eliminada, y entre esas personas estaba mi padre**

 **FIN POV AKARI**

Cuando Akari termino su historia las pocas dudas en los rostros de los peleadores se disiparon…

\- Los ayudaremos, no podemos dejar que esa reina se crea la jefa del universo sin siquiera pelear, la derrotaremos – dijo Dan de forma entusiasta

Akari lo miro con admiración, se parecía bastante a su hermano pero su actitud era bastante diferente, realmente le agradaba ese chico…

\- Primero que nada, me gustaría saber a quienes nos enfrentaremos, porque dudo que la reina está sola – dijo Keith

\- En eso no te equivocas – dijo Akari sacando un pequeño aparato que empezó a mostrar a los peleadores auraxianos

 _(Lo siguiente es narrado por Akari)_

El peleador Aquos Eric, es un peleador sanguinario y está completamente loco, le gusta ver a su enemigo retorcerse y pedir clemencia cosa que nunca les da, su bakugan es Leviatan Aquos, como su nombre lo dice es un leviatan de ojos rojos.

La peleadora Subterra Sheer, sanguinaria como el anterior, pero mucho más calmada y a la vez mucho más lista, siempre pondrá a su oponente en su propia contra haciendo que pierda la compostura, su bakugan es Begimo Subterra, algo parecido a un golem de roca con brazos musculosos y una cara con 2 cuernos y 4 ojos rojos apareció.

La peleadora Ventus Keira, que su aparienci inocente no los engañe, es una peleadora nata, bastante infantil en ocasiones pero sigue siendo una adversaria de cuidado, su bakugan es Fenix Ventus un ave de color negro con verde oscuro apareció, tenía y una especie de picos de color metal por su espalda, tenía unas garras de águila y su cola se dividía como la de Skyrees.

La peleadora Haos Kaira, hermana mayor de Keira y la miembro técnica del equipo, no pelea mucho pero cuando se ve obligada a hacerlo, hace que el más poderoso de los peleadores parezca un simple aficionado, su bakugan es Quasar Knight, como su nombre lo decía era un caballero de armadura blanca que portaba una gigantesca espada y un casco con forma de dragón.

El peleador Darkus Dageron, un peleador serio y sumamente hábil, auque de vez en cuando se burla de sus oponentes normalmente es sumamente serio, él fue el que asesino a los soldados legendarios de vestroia, su bakugan es Alduin Darkus.

Muchos abrieron los ojos impresionados al escuchar que en verdad los guerreros habían sido asesinados…

Finalmente el peleador Pyrus Dan Kuso, no puedo decir mucho de él, junto con Dageron es el mejor peleador de auraxis, después de la reina, es sumamente letal y todo el que lo enfrenta normalmente termina muerto, salvo con algunas excepciones, su bakugan es Burning Dragonoid

Dan se quedó viendo la imagen de su otro yo muy fijamente, la próxima vez que peleara con él, sería diferente.

 **AURAXIS**

El Dan caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de la Reina, sus heridas estaban mejor, pero su mente no paraba de pensar en su hermana…

\- Estas bien amigo – le pregunto Drago

\- Si estoy bien – dijo Dan saliendo de sus pensamientos y entrando al estudio de la Reina

\- Bienvenido Dan – dijo la Reina

\- Majestad – dijo Dan inclinándose ante ella

\- No tienes por qué hacer eso aquí, eres mi hijo después de todo – dijo la reina

Dan se levantó y espero a que su madre hablara…

\- Una pena que tu hermana escapara – dijo la Reina

\- La verdad es que si, y entonces ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunto Dan

\- Descuida aun la quiero viva, pero la próxima vez que te envié por ella no me vallas a fallar – dijo la Reina – y tampoco se te ocurra traicionarme, o ambos sabrán lo que es el sufrimiento

\- No tienes que recordármelo, ¿Algo más? – dijo Dan

\- No, ya puedes retirarte, vete a descasar aun no te has recuperado por completo – dijo la Reina

Dan solo tenía en mente una cosa, "Te traeré de vuelta, te guste o no"

 **CASA DE MARUCHO**

Ya era de noche en la tierra y en un balcón, Akira observaba el cielo, mientras hablaba con Keior…

\- No lo entiendo Akira, porque no les contaste toda la historia – dijo Keior confundido

\- No hubieran confiado en mí, de haberles dicho que soy hija de la Reina y que además de eso soy hermana del que casi los mata – dijo Akari – se los diré, cuando tenga la certeza de que él, aún tiene salvación – dijo Akari observando una foto, en ella se veía a un Dan bastante más sonriente de por lo menos 14 años cargando a una feliz Akari un poco más joven que el…

\- Hermano, ¿porque te convertiste en lo que eres ahora? – dijo soltando una silenciosa lagrima de tristeza…

 **Y con eso terminamos espero que le halla gustado.**

 **DragoViking gracias de nuevo por las review, bueno talvez si fui un poco predecible con lo del Dan malvado, intentare serlo menos en un futuro, en fin gracias de nuevo por las review**

 **Por cierto a partir de este capítulo, aceptare OC si alguien quiere participar me deberá decir el nombre de su personaje, apariencia, bakugan, la apariencia del bakuga y mini 5 poderes del mismo y el bando en el que quiere estar si quieren participar déjenlo en la review o mensaje privado.**

 **Y esto sería todo, nos vemos el viernes**


	8. Capitulo 8: Ancestros

**Bueno normalmente no digo nada aquí, así que…, disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos más abajo**

 **CAPITULO 8: LOS ANCESTROS**

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono la reina estaba hecha una furia, ya que al parecer le habían informado que la resistencia había escapado hacia la tierra…

\- Me están diciendo que la única persona que está en mi contra y que sabe sobre nuestros planes, acaba de escapar con las únicas personas que representan una verdadera amenaza para nosotros – dijo la Reina bastante enojada observando a Eric y a Sheer

\- Mi reina en parte fue culpa de Kuso, fue demasiado blando con su hermana y le dio tiempo para que el resto de la resistencia la rescatara – dijo Eric

\- Eso es en parte cierto, pero ustedes debían mantener al resto de la resistencia ocupada, así que díganme como es que 3 de ellos se les escaparon – dijo la Reina aun furiosa

\- Solo fue un error alteza, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Sheer

\- Eso espero, a no ser que quieran que les busque un reemplazo, pueden retirarse – dijo la Reina

Cuando se retiraron, Kaira entro a la sala…

\- Mi reina ya he identificado a los peleadores que escaparon a la tierra – dijo Kaira mostrando las imágenes de los peleadores que escaparon a la tierra

\- Además de eso hay una peleadora que no hemos encontramos, al parecer no estaba presente el día del ataque – dijo Kaira

\- Interesante…, muy buen trabajo Kaira, por ahora prepárate en poco tiempo te dirigirás a la tierra – dijo la Reina

\- Entendido majestad – dijo la Reina

A varios kilómetros de allí en el bosque un portal dimensional se abrió y de ella salieron dos figuras, una de una persona y otra de un bakugan en su forma de esfera

La primera era una chica que vestía un pantalón negro ajustado con botas altas hasta las rodillas de color rojo, una blusa blanca con mangas hasta los codos y un chaleco rojo que se alarga de los costados en forma de pico hasta casi llegar a las rodillas, además de unos guantes sin dedos de color negro; cabello café largo hasta media espalda que siempre trae suelto y alborotado, ojos verdes y tez clara, respondía al nombre de Rubi, venia acompañada por una esfera roja con algunos detalles negros, que respondía al nombre de Night

\- Que fue lo que paso aquí – dijo Rubi observando la desolación

\- No lo sé, pero donde están los demás – dijo Night desde su hombro

\- Tal vez los atacaron – dijo Rubi preocupada

\- Es lo más probable, ¿pero qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Night

\- Akari me dijo que si había problemas, fuéramos a la tierra a buscar a los peleadores, creo que es nuestra mejor opción – dijo Rubi, mientras Night abría un portal y ambos entraban

 **TIERRA, CASA DE MARUCHO**

Todos ya estaban despiertos y reunidos en la sala de mando, Akari ya estaba completamente curada, en parte por su ADN auraxiano que la hacía resistente a las heridas, al igual que Dan y Keith que ya estaban curados, en ese momento un portal dimensional se abrió y Rubi apareció, al principio los peleadores no supieron reaccionar, hasta que…

\- Rubi, ¡estás bien! – exclamo Akari

Todos los miembros de la resistencia la saludaron a Rubi animadamente, y poco después se presentaron con los peleadores, al principio Rubi se extrañó por la presencia de Dan pero Akari se lo explico, y luego paso a explicarles lo que ella había visto…

\- Chicos les tengo malas noticias – dijo Rubi cambiando a una expresión seria – al parecer los guerreros legendarios si fueron destruidos

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión hasta que Ace tomo la palabra

\- Como estas tan segura de eso – dijo Ace con escepticismo y además de eso un poco agresivo

\- Fui al núcleo perfecto de vestroia, y en ese lugar solo encontré señales de batalla y ni rastro de los guerreros legendarios – dijo Rubi lanzándole una mirada significativa a Ace

\- Que paso con las energías de atributo – pregunto Drago

\- Al parecer también se las llevaron – dijo Rubi

\- No lo puedo creer, esos tipos son demasiado poderosos – dijo Marucho preocupado

\- Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, esos tipos podrán ser fuertes pero no deben ser invencibles, sé que nosotros podremos derrotarlos – dijo Dan entusiasta

Akari miro a Dan admirada, lo que causo que se ganara una mirada cargada de celos por parte de Mira y Runo, mientras en la cabeza de Rubi un pensamiento pasaba por su mente…

 _"_ _Al parecer aun no les dices a los peleadores tu secreto, solo espero que elijas el momento adecuado antes de que alguien más les diga"_

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más dijera algo, una luz enceguecedora apareció y tele transporto a todos a una zona blanca llena de luz

\- Donde estamos – pregunto Dan

\- Están en el inicio y a la vez en ningún lado – dijo una voz imponente

En el lugar aparecieron 6 figuras de dragones humanoides del tamaño de Drago

\- Bienvenidos peleadores – dijo la figura roja cuya voz era parecida a la de drago pero más imponente

\- Quienes son ustedes pregunto – Akari confundida

\- Somos los 6 guerreros originarios de vestroia y los primeros bakugan en existir – dijo la figura de color morado cuya voz se antojaba parecida a la de cierto bakugan darkus que Drago había vencido

\- Venimos para darles una advertencia sobre los auraxianos – dijo la figura marrón

\- El universo mismo peligra debido a esta gran amenaza – dijo la figura blanca

\- Por ahora no podemos decir mucho, pero debemos pedir su ayuda – dijo la figura azul

\- Y nosotros aceptamos – dijo Dan decidido – solo dígannos que debemos hacer

\- Deben detener a la reina y a sus siervos antes de que encuentren las runas de atributo, que sellan el gran mal de la galaxia – dijo la figura roja de nuevo

\- Que son las runas de atributo – pregunto Keith

\- Son las llaves para abrir las puertas del poder más grande de la galaxia, por eso no deben dejar que la reina de auraxis lo obtengan, entonces aceptan peleadores – dijo la figura morada

\- Aceptamos – dijeron todos

\- Muy bien, pero antes de que se vallan, le daremos parte de nuestro poder a 6 bakugan para que puedan pelear contra esta nueva amenaza, conforme aprendan de este nuevo poder su fuerza aumentara así mismo harán que los bakugan de sus compañeros también evolucionen – dijo la figura roja – ¿aceptan estos dones, peleadores?

\- Pero quienes serán los elegidos – pregunto Shun

\- Aquellos que hemos elegido para recibir estos dones serán, Marucho Marukuma y su bakugan Elfin aquos, Mira Clay y su bakugan Wilda Subterra, Fabia Sheen y su bakugan Aranaut Haos, Shun Kazami y su bakugan Ingram Ventus, Keith Clay y su bakugan Helios y Dan Kuso y su bakugan Drago, así que les preguntamos de nuevo aceptan estos dones – dijo la figura morada con un tono más amenazante, definitivamente esa voz se les hacía familiar

\- Aceptamos – dijeron un poco asustados

\- Que asi sea entonces – dijeron todos y dispararon rayos de cada atributo hacia los bakugan elegidos

Cuando terminaron los 6 bakugan aparecieron con nuevas formas:

Pearl Elfin Aquos: La nueva Elfin había perdido su rana en la cabeza y sus cabellos se habían alargado, además de ahora tener una perla en su pecho y un báculo de color azul oscuro.

Iron Wilda Subterra: Como su nombre los decía ahora Wilda parecía hecho de hierro junto con algunos detalles naranjados, y poseía dos propulsores en su espalda.

Luminox Aranaut Haos: ahora Aranaut había ganado una especie de mascara que le cubría su boca, además de que su armadura se transformó para parecer un antiguo caballero medieval.

Wind Ingram Ventus: Ahora Ingram había ganado una máscara negra con detalles dorados parecida a la de un ninja, así como un traje de ninja, había ganado 4 alas de color verde esmeralda pero sin plumaje.

Singularity Helios Darkus: Helios perdió todas sus partes mecánicas y obtuvo dos poderosas alas de dragón en su espalda, y gano algo parecido a una gema que parecía contener varias estrellas en el centro de su pecho.

Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus: Las partes metálicas de Drago se transformaron a un color dorado brillante, al mismo tiempo que sus alas se transformaban pareciéndose a las de su contraparte de Auraxis per rojas con detalles dorados en algunas partes, su gema cambio de color pareciendo un sol.

Loa peleadores se impresionaron al ver las evoluciones de sus compañeros y ahora el poder de cada uno era de 3000 Gs

De un momento a otro volvieron a estar en la sala principal, bastante confundidos por lo que había pasado, pero a la vez muy decididos a frenar esta amenaza, lo que no sabían era que su evolución no había pasado desapercibida…

 **AURAXIS**

La reina ahora observaba a sus enemigos y a las evoluciones de sus bakugan…

\- Esto era justo lo que esperaba – dijo sonriendo divertida – Kaira, Keira, háganles una pequeña visita, quiero ver que tan poderosos son, reten a cualquiera de ellos, lo dejo a su elección – dijo mirándolas

\- Por supuesto majestad – dijo Kaira

\- Si al fin un poco de diversión – dijo Keira con un tono infantil y saltando de alegría

Ambas chicas partieron hacia la tierra, a cumplir con las órdenes de la reina…

 **Tierra**

Los peleadores estaban debatiendo sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, en algunos había una expresión de decepción por no ser los elegidos pero otros lo ignoraban ya que así tendrían más oportunidades contra los invasores…

\- Ahora el marcador está equilibrado – dijo Dan animado

\- Dan no debemos confiarnos, aun con estos poderes no sabemos la fuerza real de los auraxianos, la última vez que los enfrentamos dudo que hayan mostrado todo su poder – dijo Drago sabiamente

\- Drago tiene razón, cuando los enfrentamos apenas si usaron poderes y nos vencieron bastante fácil – dijo Keith

\- A nosotros también nos vencieron muy fácil, si no hubiéramos escapado posiblemente habríamos muerto – dijo Drake

\- Si creo que tienen razón – dijo Dan

No muy lejos de ahí las dos auraxianas caminaban por la calle, atrayendo la mirada de muchos chicos, Kaira los alejaba con solo lanzarles una mirada amenazante, mientras Keira…, bueno Keira les guiñaba el ojo o le daba una que otra mirada seductora, lo cual molestaba a su hermana…

\- Quieres tomarte esto enserio, quieres Keira – dijo Kaira bastante molesta

\- Hermana que tiene de malo, si hicieras esto de vez en cuando quizás Danny si se fijaría en ti – dijo Keira

Kaira paro en seco y volteo a ver a su hermana de manera asesina…

\- Ups creo que me pase – dijo Keira divertida

Antes de que respondiera ambas fueron teletransportadas al interior del interespacio, donde en una arena vacía se encontraban todos los peleadores junto con la resistencia

\- Vaya que fácil fue encontrarlos – dijo Keira sonriendo infantil

\- Que es lo que paso con nuestros compañeros – grito Aki

\- Tranquilízate, están vivos, por ahora – dijo Kaira

\- Oye, tu no fuiste la que ataco a Danny en el bosque, te felicito ahora sí que está furioso, realmente lo hiciste enojar – Dijo Keira

\- Que es lo que quieren – dijo Dan interrumpiendo

\- Una batalla, con dos de los herederos del poder de los ancestros – dijo Keira

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar esto pero no había tiempo para pensar

\- Yo peleare con ustedes – dijo Shun

\- Yo también – dijo Fabia

\- Perfecto, entonces comencemos – dijo Kaira

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Adelante Quasar Knight Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acabemos con ellos Fenix Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ayudame Wind Ingram Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Expulsémoslos Luminox Aranaut Haos

Los poderes de los cuatro bakugan eran de 3000 por lo que esta sería una pelea muy igualada

\- Vaya, realmente evolucionaron – dijo Keira

\- Eso no cambia nada, Poder Activado: Carga Demaciana – dijo Keira haciendo que Quasar embistiera a Aranaut

Quasar 3500 Gs

Aranaut 2700 Gs

\- No por mucho tiempo, Poder Activado: Escudo Vallhala – dijo Fabia mientras Aranaut generaba un escudo de luz

Quasar 3100 Gs

Aranaut 3000 Gs

\- Tu escudo no te durara mucho – dijo Quasar

Poder Activado: Ventisca Ninja – dijo Shun mientras Ingram atacaba con un viento de color verde

Ingram 3400 Gs

Aranaut 3300 Gs

Quasar 2500 Gs

\- Lo siento lindo, tu batalla es conmigo – dijo Keira ganándose una mirada celosa de Fabia – Poder Activado: Navajas de viento – dijo mientras Fenix batía sus alas haciendo que sus plumas que más bien parecían navajas se lanzaran contra Ingram

Fenix 3500 Gs

Quasar 3000 Gs

Ingram 2700 Gs

Aranaut 2500 Gs

Aranaut e Ingram cayeron al suelo mientras sus oponentes caían de pie

\- Resistan, Carta portal Abierta: Reactor de Bloqueo – dijo Fabia – esto hará que sus Bakugan no puedan activar ningún poder de su atributo

\- Poder Activado: Magia Arcana – dijo Kaira – haciendo que Quasar generara dos sellos que contenían todos los atributos en ambas manos

Poder SubTerra Activado: Gran Sismo – dijo Kaira mientras Quasar generaba una energía Subterra en su mano y golpeaba el suelo, rompiendo la carta portal

Quasar 3900 Gs

Fenix 3000 Gs

Ingram 2000 Gs

Aranaut 1900 Gs

\- Pero como lo hiso – dijo Fabia

\- El poder magia arcana le permite a Quasar usar poderes de los 6 atributos – dijo Kaira tranquilamente - Creo que ya nos entretuvimos mucho no crees Keira

\- Asi es hermana, acabemos con ellos – dijo Keira

Poder Sincronizado Activado: Torbellino de Luz – dijeron al unísono mientras un torbellino blanco se formó en el centro del campo atrapando a Ingram y a Aranaut

Quasar 5000 Gs

Fenix 5000 Gs

Ingram 1000 Gs

Aranaut 900 Gs

Cuando el torbellino se disipo Ingram y Aranaut volvieron a su forma de esfera, y la vida de Fabia y Shun bajo hasta un 10%

\- Valla, pensé que con eso los acabaríamos – dijo Keira

\- No importa los acabaremos en la siguiente ronda – dijo Kaira preparándose para volver a lanzar a su bakugan, pero fue detenida por una llamada de su Reina

\- Déjalo así, vuelvan a Auraxis, ya tengo lo que quería saber – dijo la Reina por un comunicador

\- Entendido majestad, vámonos Keira – dijo Kaira

\- Ahh, pero yo quería seguir, bueno que más da dentro de poco me podre seguir divirtiendo con ellos – dijo Keira – adiós lindos – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo a varios peleadores hombres que se sonrojaron confundidos, a la vez que entraba en una puerta

\- Nos vencieron, de nuevo – dijo Fabia cabizbaja

\- Pero dimos mucha más batalla – dijo Shun animándola

\- Tienen razón, no cualquiera le da batalla a esas dos – dijo Akari

\- Por ahora vallamos a descansar deben estar exhaustos – dijo Marucho

 **AURAXIS**

\- Porque nos retiramos mi Reina, pudimos haberlos vencido – dijo Kaira

\- Porque ya averigüe lo que necesito, aunque hallan heredado un gran poder aún no saben usarlo – dijo la Reina – por esa razón mañana mismo lanzaremos una invasión simultanea contra la tierra y todos los planetas aliados de los peleadores – termino de decir con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba

 _"_ _Nos veremos pronto, hija mía"_

 **TIERRA, CASA DE MARUCHO**

En la habitación de Akari la chica tenía un sueño bastante extraño, que la hacía moverse de un lado a otro…

 **SUEÑO AKARI**

 **En la habitación del trono de Auraxis, había tres personas, la primera de ellas la reina, el segundo era el Dan Auraxiano y frente al trono una persona inclinada…**

 **\- Me alegra de que hallas recapacitado, y la verdad estoy impresionada de cómo nos ayudaste con los peleadores, estoy sumamente complacida con tu desempeño, bienvenida de nuevo hija mía…**

 **La persona levanto la cabeza y se vio a una Akari con ropas de color negra con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras decía**

 **\- Gracias madre – dijo**

 **FIN SUEÑO AKARI**

Akari se despertó sobresaltada, mientras pensaba…

\- Que fue eso.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ahora vamos con los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Gracias por aportar con un OC, como vez ya apareció, y aunque no tuvo mucha participación te aseguro que en el siguiente participara mucho más, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ryu Mikazuki: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, en fin espero que te haya gustado**

 **Guest: Bueno posiblemente seas Ryu, pero si eres otra persona me alegra que te esté gustando la historia**

 **Bueno tengo que preguntarles algo, que tal les pareció como escribí la batalla espero que haya quedado un poco más fluida que la primera, escriban si me quedo bien o si puedo mejorarla…**

 **En fin dejen review, sea buena o mala, hasta otra…**


	9. Capitulo 9: Invasión y Revelaciones

**Bueno no me gusta decir nada aquí, así que espero que les guste y nos vemos mas abajo**

 **CAPITULO 9: INVASION Y REVELACIONES**

 **AURAXIS**

En lo que parecía ser un gran puerto espacial en el que estaban naves de gran tamaño al estilo gótico que se estaban preparando para despegar, en la nave más grande se encontraban los principales soldados de la reina…

\- Si ya quiero que la invasión comience, ya quiero ver la cara de terror de esos tontos – dijo Eric

\- Recuerden que ahora ellos son más poderosos, así que no se confíen –dijo Dageron

Antes de que respondieran, la figura de la reina apareció en una pantalla…

\- Este será un gran día para auraxis, mientras los peleadores tratan de detenerlos a ustedes, el resto de la flota atacar los demás planetas y los obligaremos a dividirse, no tengan piedad con ninguno, a excepción por supuesto de la pequeña líder de la resistencia – dijo la reina

\- ¿Mi reina por que tratamos de capturar a esa traidora, no sería mejor destruirla? – pregunto Eric

Dan lo observo de manera homicida, estaba por responderle de una manera...

\- Ese es asunto mío Eric tu solo limítate a obedecer, quedo claro – dijo la reina en tono autoritario

\- Si majestad – dijo Eric tragando saliva

\- Excelente, comiencen con la invasión – dijo cortando la comunicación

\- Ya la oyeron, comencemos – dijo Dan

En ese momento todas las naves partieron hacia sus diferentes destinos, mientras la nave más grande se dirigía hacia la tierra…

 **TIERRA**

Akari caminaba por los pasillos bastante aturdida, se le notaban sus ojeras, y por lo que parecía no se sentía muy bien, por su mente pasaba la pesadilla que había tenido apenas unas horas antes, no se había percatado de que cierta peli café había estado caminando junto a ella todo este tiempo…

\- Hola Akari – dijo Rubi haciendo que Akari se asustara provocando que se callera

\- Rubi no te aparezcas así, casi me das un infarto – dijo Akari levantándose

\- Lo siento, es que estabas tan distraída que ni me notaste – dijo Rubi riéndose del susto que le pego a su amiga

\- Pues yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Akari bastante molesta

\- Eso es porque tu no lo viste desde mi punto de vista, y cambiando de tema, cuando les vas a decir que eres hermana de tu sabes quién – dijo Rubi

Akari enmudeció un momento, las únicas personas en la resistencia que sabían de su secreto eran Rubi y Kate, y la primera siempre le insistía que debía decírselos…

\- Aun no es el momento – dijo Akari seriamente

\- Y cuando lo será, es mejor que lo escuchen de ti, a que un día él llegue y lo revele, tu sabes que tarde o temprano el volverá – dijo Rubi

\- Eso lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme que aún queda algo de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermano, y hasta entonces no diré nada – dijo Akari

Antes de que la conversación continuara las alarmas sonaron y la voz de Marucho se escuchó por el edificio…

\- Todos a la sala de mando – dijo Marucho

Inmediatamente todos los peleadores se dirigieron hacia allí, y cuando entraron todos enmudecieron al ver a una gigantesca nave sobrevolar la ciudad…

\- ¿Que es esa cosa? – se preguntó Dan

\- Es el Eternal Crusade, la nave de guerra más poderosa de Auraxis – dijo Akari seriamente

\- Eso significa, que… - Dan no pudo terminar

\- Así es, la guerra ha comenzado – dijo Akari

Todos tragaron saliva al escuchar esto, y más cuando vieron que la nave había liberado una gran cantidad de bakugan que comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, pero no caerían sin pelear…

 _(Los bakugan son los bakugan caos de la cuarta temporada)_

Mientras en el Eternal Crusade, los atacantes esperaban la llegada de sus oponentes…

\- Míralos correr, se asustan con unos cuantos bakugan caos – dijo Eric deleitándose con el caos que generaban sus fuerzas

\- Donde estarán los peleadores, ya deberían haber aparecido – se quejó Sheer

\- Quizás los espantamos – dijo Eric

\- O quizás solo se retrasaron porque ya están abajo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Los peleadores se prepararon para lanzar a sus bakugan cuando frente a ellos aparecieron frente a ellos…

\- Hola peleadores – dijo Sheer

\- Y no olvides saludar a los traidores también – dijo Eric mirando a la resistencia

\- Por supuesto como olvidar a la resistencia – dijo Sheer

\- Silencio los dos – dijo Dan Auraxiano – Les daremos una oportunidad para que se rindan, les aconsejo que la acepten – dijo observando a Akari la cual le devolvió una mirada enojada

\- Y esta es nuestra respuesta – dijo Dan

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Singularity Helios Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Wind Ingram Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Pearl Elfin Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Iron Wilda Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Luminox Aranaut Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Keior Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Fafnir Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Kraken Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Ares Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Night Dragon Pyrus – dijo Rubi

Night Dragón Pyrus era una especie de dragón humanoide de color negro con detalles en alas, cabeza y cola de color rojo, tiene una armadura de color negro brillante con un rubí incrustado en el centro con forma de una llama, cuenta con dos cuernos curveados de color rojo en la cabeza, y sus alas son largas y separadas de sus brazos, su cola larga y con una punta afilada al final; sus ojos son de color rojo.

 _(Los bakugan de la resistencia tienen un poder de 2500)_

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Wolfurion Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Boulderon Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Linehault Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Contestir Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Phospos Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Pliteon Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Avior Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Nocturne Percival Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Super Nemus Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Blade Tigrera

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Alpha Hydranoid Darkus

Los bakugan aparecieron para tratar de defender a la tierra ante este formidable enemigo

\- Creo que eso es un no – dijo Eric sonriendo divertido

\- Creo que tendremos que pelear – dijo Kaira

\- No es como que no lo quisiera – dijo Dageron tronando sus nudillos

\- Para eso vinimos o ¿no? – dijo Dan Auraxiano con una sonrisa

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acabalos Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Demostrémosles como se pelea Alduin Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin cuartel Quasar Knight Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Que sufran Fenix Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aplástalos Begimo Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin Piedad Leviatan Aquos

Los 6 bakugan enemigos hicieron acto de aparición, inmediatamente las batallas se dividieron de la siguiente manera, Marucho y Aki pelearían contra Eric y Leviatan, Shun pelearía contra Keira y Fenix, Mira contra Sheer y Begimo, Fabia y Drake contra Kaira y Quasar, Keith y Kate contra Dageron y Alduin y por ultimo Dan, Akari y Rubi contra el más temible general auraxiano Dan Kuso y Burning Drago…

Mientras el resto de los peleadores se encargaría de los bakugan Caos

Eric, Marucho y Aki se habían desplazado hacia el océano…

\- Valla me toco contra una debilucha y un hobbit, yo esperaba una batalla y solo tendré un calentamiento – se burló Eric

 _(Lo sé, pésimo chiste pero no pude resistirme -_-)_

\- Debilucha – dijo Aki molesta

\- Hobbit – dijo Marucho igual de molesto

Poder Activado: Gran marejada – dijo Marucho

Poder Activado: Tirón de Fondo – dijo Aki

Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia Leviatan quien solo bufo decepcionado…

\- Por favor, más fácil o que, Eric – dijo Leviatan

Poder Activado: Escudo Profundo- dijo mientras Leviatan generaba una gran cantidad de agua para protegerse

Poder Activado: Poseidón Oscuro – Leviatan genero una gran cantidad de agua oscura que disparo contra sus oponentes haciéndolos caer.

\- Lo ven estoy fuera de su liga – dijo Eric

Ambos bakugan se levantaron preparándose para continuar con la batalla…

A pocos metros de la costa, Fabia y Drake peleaban contra Kaira, la cual era capaz de enfrentarse a ambos oponentes sin ningún tipo de problemas

Poder Activado: Alabarda de la Perdición – dijo Kaira haciendo que Quasar ganara una alabarda

Poder Activado: Lanza Lumino – dijo Drake mientras la lanza de Ares ganaba un brillo de color amarillo

Poder Activado: Excalibur – dijo Fabia y Aranaut gano una espada…

A partir de ahí se comenzó un combate al más puro estilo del medioevo, pero Quasar parecía tener la ventaja…

A pocos metros del lugar Begimo y Wilda estaban enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…

Poder Activado: Convulsión Terráquea – dijo Sheer mientras Begimo generaba un terremoto

Poder Activado: Cortina de Acero – dijo Mira haciendo que Wilda se cubriera de acero y resistiendo el ataque

\- Acéptalo niña, estas acabada – dijo Sheer

A una gran altura una batalla de alta velocidad se llevaba a cabo entre Shun y Keira…

Poder Activado: Ala de Acero– dijo Keira mientras las alas de Fenix brillaban con un aura verde esmeralda

Poder Activado: Daisin Khan – dijo Shun haciendo que Ingram generara una una katana de viento y comenzó a pelear contra Fenix

\- No peleas nada mal, lindo – dijo Keira con una mirada infantil y seductora

\- Gracias, creo – dijo Shun seriamente

\- Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme – dijo Keira

Poder Activado: Tornado Maldito – dijo mientras Fenix generaba un gran tornado y lo lanzaba contra Ingram

En el centro de la ciudad una batalla entre tres dragones Darkus se llevaba a cabo, la cual era sumamente feroz…

Poder Activado: Grito Fatal – dijo Keith mientras Helios lanzaba una llama negra

Poder Activado: Fuego Doble – dijo Kate mientras Fafnir lanzaba bolas de fuego de sus dos cabezas

\- Ustedes no aprenden cierto – dijo Dageron - Poder Activado: Devorador de Mundos – inmediatamente Alduin absorbió ambos poderes y los devolvió con el doble de fuerza.

\- Ahora un plus – dijo Dageron sonriendo - Poder Activado: Flama del Caos – dijo haciendo que Alduin generara una bola de fuego morado que lanzo contra sus oponentes

Y por último en el lugar donde se habían encontrado, Dan, Rubi y Akari peleaban contra el Dan de Auraxis, la batalla no había comenzado y por ahora solo se estaban observando…

\- Tiempo sin verte, veo que te recuperaste de nuestra pequeña batalla – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Así parece y esta vez te venceremos – dijo Dan

\- No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a la chica – dijo el otro Dan mirando a Akari

\- Digo lo mismo que el – dijo Akari secamente

Dan se impresiono por el tono de la chica, desde que la conoció parecía bastante alegre pero ahora hablaba con un tono que se acercaba al odio…

\- Al parecer aun sigues enojada, y por lo que veo no has reconsiderado nuestra oferta – dijo Dan de Auraxis calmado

\- No me uniré a ustedes, primero muerta – dijo Akari

\- Supongo que tendremos que hacer las cosas a la fuerza – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Poder Activado: Flama de Fusión – Burning Drago lanzo su poderosa flama contra sus oponentes…

Poder Activado: Escudo Rojo – dijo Rubi mientras Night generaba un escudo de color rojo protegiéndolos del letal ataque

\- Gracias amiga, Poder Activado: Incinerate – dijo Akari mientras Keior lanzaba una gran tormenta de fuego

\- Necesitaras más que eso, Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago rugía de forma estridente haciendo desparecer el ataque

\- Por suerte tenemos más, Doble Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris + Sable Solaris – dijo Dan mientras Drago se cubría de un Aura de color fuego brillante y ganaba una espada, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su contraparte

\- Poder Activado: Sables de Magma – dijo Dan Auraxiano mientras generaba dos sables y se lanzaba contra su oponente…

Ambos Dan al estar en el hombro de sus compañeros lograron verse las caras y comenzaron una conversación muy peculiar…

\- ¿Que le hiciste a la chica? – dijo Dan bastante molesto

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el Dan Auraxiano confundido

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?, te odia, por ende le hiciste algo – dijo Dan bastante enojado

El Dan Auraxiano dejo escapar una sonrisa…

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto Dan

\- Que en verdad nos parecemos más de lo que pensaba – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo divertido

\- No nos parecemos en nada – dijo Dan

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero al parecer la Akari no te ha dicho su secreto, así que no te mestas en algo que no comprendes – dijo Dan Auraxiano – Y Akari, no me sorprende porque no les has dicho nada

Las batallas se volvieron cada vez más feroces y parecía que iban a seguir así, de no ser porque cierta reina veía la batalla con gran interés…

 **AURAXIS**

\- En que piensa mi majestad – dijo el Bakugan de la reina

\- Creo que es hora de intervenir – dijo la Reina levantándose

\- ¿Porque?, no es que no quiera pelear, solo quiero saber las razones – dijo el bakugan feliz

\- Quiero ver el poder de esos bakugan, y además quiero visitar a mi hija, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin mí y creo que empieza a extrañarme – dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la sal de teletransportacion

 **TIERRA**

En la tierra la batalla seguía y los peleadores veteranos apenas si podían resistir la embestida de los bakugan caos y los herederos estaban en grandes aprietos, pero de pronto un portal se abrió al lado de la batalla de Dan y de ella emergió una figura…

Era una mujer de cabello castaño, largo y bastante lacio, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, y vestía una armadura de color negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo, al verla Akari endureció la mirada…

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Dan para luego ver la mirada asesina de Akari

\- Mi reina – dijo el Dan de Auraxis inclinándose al tiempo que llegaban el resto de generales Auraxianos y se inclinaban, los demás peleadores también llegaron por lo menos la resistencia y los herederos ya que los demás estaban ocupados con los bakugan caos…

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, muéstrales tu poder Deadwing Pyrus

El bakugan de la reina apareció en un torbellino de fuego, era un dragón, un dragón sumamente imponente, parecía tener una armadura negra que le cubría todo su cuerpo, y por debajo de ella un tono rojo que brillaba como el mismísimo infierno, sus alas eran de un tamaño descomunal y es apoyaba en cuatro poderosas patas, pero lo más atemorizante era su nivel de poder…

Deadwing 15000 Gs

 _(Para una descripción más acertada busquen alamuerte en google imágenes)_

\- Esa cosa – dijo Dan asustado

\- Es tan poderosa – termino de decir Drago

\- Al parecer los acabo de sorprender – dijo la reina que estaba sobre la cabeza de Deadwing, para después mirar a Akari – Me alegro de verte de nuevo, hija mía.

Al decir esto todos los peleadores junto con la resistencia a excepción de Kate y de Rubi las cuales ya lo sabían.

\- Pues yo no me alegro de verte – dijo Akari con un tono de ira

\- Hay hija, vas a romper el corazón de tu madre – dijo la reina con un tono melancólico

Akari solo bufo molesta

\- Momento, barájemela más despacio, Akari es su hija – pregunto Dan

\- No solo es mi hija – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa – es la hermana de tu contraparte

Si antes estaban en shock ahora estaban atonitos pero eso le daba muchas respuestas a Dan, como porque se preocupaba por la chica, o la preocupación de su contraparte por ella

\- Tú no eres mi madre, lo dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo – dijo Akari

\- Podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que eres mi hija, pero al parecer te has vuelto una chiquilla bastante insolente, así que creo que tendré que enseñarte a comportarte – dijo la reina

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 9, no esperaba subirlo hoy pero me desperté con unas ganas inhumanas de escribir así que aquí esta, ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Me alegra que te haya guastado, y como vez en este peleaste un poco más y no contra cualquiera, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y nos vemos, cuando pueda, hasta otra**


	10. Capitulo 10: Una Dura Batalla

**Bueno no esperaba subir hoy pero tuve tiempo así que aquí está el capítulo 10**

 **CAPITULO 10: UNA DURA BATALLA**

 **TIERRA**

Los peleadores estaban atónitos, en primer lugar frente a ellos se encontraba se encontraba el bakugan más poderoso que habían visto en todas sus batallas, y por otro lado la mayoría estaba sin habla por el secreto de Akari...

\- ¿Porque no nos los dijiste? – le reprocho Drake enojado

\- Creo que este no es el mejor momento, para esto Drake – le dijo Ares

\- No me importa, porque no nos los dijiste – repitió enojado

\- Drake tienes que calmarte, tiene sus razones – dijo Kate

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – le pregunto Drake

\- Yo y Rubi también lo sabíamos – dijo Kate

\- Y por qué no lo dijeron cuando me uní a la resistencia – dijo Drake

\- ¿Habrías confiado en mí de habértelo dicho? – pregunto Akari

Drake guardo silencio un momento pero antes de que respondiera la voz de la reina se le adelanto…

\- Al parecer te tenías el secretito muy bien guardado, hija – dijo la Reina sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Algún problema con eso – le dijo Akari con odio

\- Ya veo, le tenías miedo a que no confiaran en ti por esa razón – dijo la reina – en fin yo vine aquí a pelear, ustedes continúen con su batalla

\- Entendido majestad – dijeron todos a excepción de Dan y se lanzaron contra sus anteriores oponentes

\- Dan, yo me encargare de tu hermana y de tu contraparte, tu encárgate de la otra chica – dijo la Reina

\- Entendido – dijo Dan de Auraxis lanzándose contra Rubi y comenzando con otra batalla

En el lugar donde se encontraba la Reina y sus dos oponentes el silencio reino por un tiempo hasta que Akari tomo la iniciativa…

Poder Activado: Infierno Ardiente – dijo Akari y Keior lanzo una gigantesca llamarada contra Deadwing el cual ni siquiera se inmuto con ese ataque, y cuando impacto salió completamente ileso…

\- Valla, valla alguien ha mejorado – dijo la Reina – lástima que no será suficiente Poder Activado: Igni – Deadwing genero una gran llama que lanzo contra sus dos oponentes que rodaron por el suelo por semejante ataque

\- Es demasiado poderoso – dijo Dan preocupado

\- No pensé que su poder hubiera aumentado tanto en tan poco tiempo – dijo Akari

\- Eso lo habrías sabido si te hubieras quedado de nuestro lado – dijo la Reina

\- Pues yo no me arrepiento de nada – dijo Akari tratando de levantarse

\- Y tampoco nos daremos por vencidos, Poder Activado: llama Solaris- dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Canto de Furia – dijo Akari

Ambos ataques impactaron de nuevo contra el imponente dragón, y de nuevo levantaron una gran cortina de humo cuando esta se disipo Deadwing apareció de nuevo completamente ileso…

\- Traigan la escoba que hay mucho polvo – dijo sarcásticamente el dragón

Dan y Akari palidecieron, esta sería una batalla demasiado difícil…

La batalla entre Rubi y Dan de auraxis era sumamente feroz, y bastante igualada, aunque la ventaja la seguía a favor del general auraxiano…

Poder Activado: Flama Carmesí – dijo Rubi mientras Night lanzaba una flama color sangre hacia su oponente

Poder Activado: Escudo de Fusión – dijo Dan Auraxiano y Burning Drago genero un muro de fuego y se protegió del ataque

Poder Activado: Gema Darkus – dijo Rubi mientras los detalles negros de Night se hacían más visibles y comenzaba a atacar con ráfagas de oscuridad

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Dan de Auraxis – pero no lo suficiente Poder Activado: lluvia de fuego – Drago disparo una bola de fuego hacia el cielo y esta se quedó estática para luego comenzar a disparar una lluvia de llamas

\- Poder Activado: Luna de Sangre – El área donde se desarrollaba la pelea se oscureció y solo fue ilumina por una luna roja, al tiempo que la lluvia se detenía, a partir de ese momento la batalla paso a ser una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos dragones…

\- ¿Porque lo haces? – Pregunto Rubi desconcertada - ¿Por qué no estás del mismo lado de tu hermana?

\- Eso es asunto mío – dijo Dan secamente – yo lo único que trato de hacer es que su terquedad no la termine matando

\- ¿Así que aun te preocupas por ella? – pregunto Rubi

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, es mi hermana después de todo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Al parecer ella tiene razón, aun tienes salvación – dijo Rubi

\- No necesito ser salvado – dijo Dan de auraxis – acabemos con esto Drago

\- Con mucho gusto – dijo Burning Drago lanzándose contra Night

\- Demostrémosles que no se deben confiar – dijo Rubi

\- Entendido – dijo Night haciendo lo mismo que Drago

Las batallas se volvieron cada vez más intensas y los Auraxianos parecían tener las de ganar, pero por lo menos los demás podían hacer algo, ya que Dan y Akari ya llevaban varios ataque y ni siquiera le habían hecho el mas mínimo rasguño a Deadwing, el cual ni siquiera había atacado…

\- Esperaba más del bakugan y del peleador que derrotaron a Barodius, pero francamente no eres más que basura – dijo Deadwing con tono burlesco

\- Opino lo mismo, al parecer sus ataques son mediocres, veamos qué tal se defienden, Poder Activado: Martillo Crepuscular – dijo la Reina haciendo que Deadwing generara gran cantidad de energía en su cola y golpeara el suelo generando un terremoto de fuego y lava que alcanzo a sus oponentes

\- ¿Están bien? – dijo Dan

\- No mucho – dijo Drago adolorido

\- Eh estado mejor – dijo Keior

\- Sinceramente esperaba más de ti hija – dijo la Reina – esperaba que por lo menos estuvieras a un nivel más alto del día en que te fuiste

\- Lamento decepcionarte – dijo Akari sarcásticamente

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué le haces esto a tu propia hija? – dijo Dan

\- Ella se lo busco, me traiciono – dijo la reina seriamente para después formar una sonrisa – aunque estoy dispuesta a perdonarte y a recibirte con los brazos abiertos hija mía

\- Nunca lo hare, jamás me uniré a ti – dijo Akari

La reina dejo salir una pequeña risa – Hija ¿en serio crees que podrás salir de la oscuridad tan fácil?, tienes mis genes, y déjame decirte algo tarde o temprano tu vendrás a mí, y yo te aceptare – termino de decir la reina

\- Eso nunca pasar, jamás me convertiré en lo que tú te has convertido y en lo que estas convirtiendo a Dan – dijo Akari

\- Ahora que mencionas a tu hermano, ten por seguro que si tú no vienes a mí, el ira por ti, después de todo él te quiere de nuestro lado – dijo la Reina

\- Ya me canse de ti, Poder Activado: Ira del Averno – dijo Akari mientras Keior generaba una gran llamarada que lanzo contra Deadwing que para sorpresa de todos logro hacerlo retroceder…

\- Eso es lo que quería ver, tu ira desatada te dará fuerza, y muy pronto creara el camino para que vuelvas a mí – dijo la Reina

\- Ya cállate, voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro – dijo Akari furiosa, mientras una misteriosa aura de color negro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente – Doble Poder Activado: Flamemoar + Song of Fury

Keior comenzó a brillar con tonos rojo brillante al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una flama que se fusionaba con el aura roja de su cuerpo e impactaba a Deadwing el cual solo retrocedió un poco pero sin recibir mayor daño…

\- ¿Que le está pasando? – se preguntó Dan

\- No lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor es detenerla – dijo Drago

\- Akari, detente estás haciendo justo lo que ella quiere – le grito Dan

\- No te metas Dan, esto es entre ella y yo – dijo Akari sumamente enojada

\- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer entonces, Poder Activado: Purificación – dijo Dan mientras drago juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a absorber el poder de Keior a la vez que absorbía el aura oscura de Akari, cuando termino Keior volvió a su forma de esfera y Akari se desmayó solo que antes de caer al suelo Dan la detuvo y la coloco suavemente, todo ante la mirada enojada de la Reina…

\- Tenías que arruinarlo cierto – dijo la Reina molesta – te hare pagar muy caro por esto

\- Ambos lo harán mi Reina, pagaran por su interferencia en nuestros planes – dijo Deadwing

\- Inténtalo lagarto superdesarrollado – dijo Drago lanzándose contra Deadwing

A partir de ese momento comenzó una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque el poder de Deadwing era por demás superior, Drago se defendía bastante bien lo que tenía impresionada a la Reina…

\- Debo admitirlo, eres un peleador impresionante muchacho – dijo la Reina

\- Yo diría lo mismo si no fueras un monstruo – dijo Dan

\- Monstruo es una palabra muy fea, solo soy alguien con objetivos diferentes a los tuyos – dijo la Reina

\- Y esos objetivos incluyen lastimar a tu propia hija – dijo Dan

\- El lugar de ella es a mi lado, que ella no lo quiera ver es una cosa muy diferente, yo le abriré los ojos – dijo la reina

\- Eso nunca pasar – dijo Dan

\- ¿Porque te preocupas por ella? – pregunto la reina

\- Es una amiga, y un peleador – dijo Dan

\- No por mucho tiempo, Poder Activado: Cataclismo – dijo la reina

Deadwing genero una gran cantidad en su boca y la disparo en forma de un letal fuego sumamente caliente…

\- Poder Activado: Flama Solaris – dijo Dan

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si levantando una gran cortina de humo cuando este se disipo, Dan y Drago aparecieron bastante heridos, mientras que la reina apareció con pocas heridas al igual que Deadwing…

\- Claramente estoy fuera de tu liga niño, lo mejor será que te rindas, y tal vez te tenga clemencia – dijo la Reina

\- Nunca, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya – dijo Dan tratando de levantarse

\- Bueno tú lo pediste – dijo la Reina sonriendo divertida

Las cosas se veían muy mal para los peleadores que ya estaban contra las cuerdas ante este formidable enemigo…

 _Continuara… De inmediato_

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO**

\- Todos a sus puestos de batalla, estamos por llegar a la tierra – se escuchó decir la voz de un hombre

\- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – dijo la voz de una mujer, que por su tono era bastante ruda

\- Yo espero lo mismo – dijo el anterior sujeto

 **TIERRA**

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, había gritos por todos lados, y los intentos de los peleadores por intentar detener a los invasores parecían cada vez más inútiles…

\- Te dije que estábamos fuera de tu liga niño – dijo la reina que se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Akari

\- Aléjate de ella – dijo Dan tratando de levantarse, pero un inmenso dolor se lo impidió

\- ¿O qué?, vas a asesinarme – le dijo con tono burlesco mientras se acercaba a Akari, y la observaba detenidamente – no ha cambiado nada en estos 2 años, en fin ya es hora de que cumplas tu destino – dijo acumulando una energía negra en su mano y acercándose a Akari, apenas si la había rozado cuando una puerta dimensional se abrió, y de ella emergió una nave de color blanco decorada con detalles dorados…

\- Valla, valla hoy es un día lleno de sorpresas – dijo la reina levantándose y llamando al resto de sus sirvientes

De la nave se teletransportaron varios soldados con armaduras blancas, así como dos bakugan, y dos personas sumamente peculiares, el primero era un muchacho, ya que de seguro no pasaba de los 18 años, de pelo negro y con ojos de color café, la segunda era una chica de por lo menos 17 años, pelo rubio y lacio y sus ojos de color azul, su mirada era bastante dura…

\- No esperaba encontrarme en este rincón de la galaxia a dos tenientes Vectan – dijo la Reina sonriendo divertida

\- Y nosotros no esperábamos encontrarnos al diablo en persona – dijo el chico

\- ¿Es eso un cumplido?, porque me siento alagada – dijo la Reina

\- Lárgate de este planeta y no regreses – dijo el chico de nuevo

\- Tienes mucho valor para enfrentarme así Vectan, después de todo, te superamos en todos los aspectos – dijo la Reina mientras Deadwing rugía de forma amenazadora – pero de todos modos ya nos retirábamos

Los Auraxianos estaban atónitos, pero no había como contradecir la palabra de su Reina, así que todos abordaron el Eternal Crusade y se retiraron, al tiempo llego la resistencia y al ver a Akari inconsciente Kate y Rubi se dirigieron a auxiliarla…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Kate

\- Es una larga historia – dijo Dan adolorido para después mirar al chico de la armadura blanca – Creo que debo agradecerte, un rato más contra ellos y habríamos sido historia antigua, por cierto, me llamo Dan – dijo ofreciéndole la mano

\- Teniente Nathaniel del ejercito Vectan, aunque puedes llamarme Nathe – dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo el saludo

\- Creo que tenemos mucho que decirnos cierto – dijo Dan

\- Así es – dijo Nathe de manera seria

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

En una cabina privada de la nave, Dan de Auraxis discutía con su madre sobre lo que acababa de suceder…

\- Mi reina porque nos retiramos, teníamos la victoria asegurada, y no solo eso a ella también – dijo Dan hecho una furia y sin temer desafiar a su madre

\- Hijo tranquilízate, que no ves que tengo todo bajo control, nos retiramos por una muy simple razón, los Vectan aparecieron antes de lo previsto y sabes que no hay que mostrarles toda nuestra fuerza aun – dijo la Reina calmada

\- Eso lo comprendo, pero ¿Por qué dejamos a Akari?, estaba inconsciente la pudimos haber traído de una vez por todas – dijo Dan

\- Akari vendrá a nosotros eso tenlo por seguro, solo debes ser paciente, y no crees que su traición a los peleadores sería mucho más divertida si ella misma lo hace sin que nosotros la capturemos, con eso posiblemente la resistencia se venga abajo y nos tendríamos que preocupar por menos insectos – dijo la Reina

\- Esta bien, confiare en tu plan, pero como estas tan segura de que los traicionara – dijo Dan

\- Muy pronto lo sabrás hijo mío – dijo la Reina

 **Y eso sería todo espero que le haya gustado, y como ven ya apareció la otra raza que ayudara a los peleadores, en fin dejen review y recuerden acepto OC, vamos a los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Sip la reina es sumamente poderosa y como vez le diste bastante batalla al Dan de Auraxis así como también lo pusiste a pensar, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Nos vemos el viernes**


	11. Capitulo 11: Respuestas

**Y aquí está el capítulo 11 en el que habrá algunas respuestas y que representa el fin de esta introducción.**

 **CAPITULO 11: RESPUESTAS**

 **TIERRA**

La ciudad en la que había acontecido la batalla estaba completamente devastada, muy pocos edificios quedaron intactos después de singular batalla, las estructuras que se salvaron en mayor medida fueron las casas pequeñas como la de Dan, sus padres por suerte se encontraban fuera del país, pero llamaron a Dan para saber qué es lo que había pasado y si estaba bien, entre tanto los Vectan y los peleadores comenzaban a presentarse…

\- Mi nombre es Nathaniel, pero pueden llamarme Nathe – Nathe era un muchacho de por lo menos 18 años, cabello negro, ojos ámbar, alto y bastante esbelto, llevaba una armadura de color blanco con detalles de color rojo.

\- Mi nombre es Centrion – dijo una esfera

Centrion Pyrus, era algo parecido a un centauro, solo que su cuerpo era como el de un lagarto con una cola de dragón bastante larga y su torso como el de un caballero, estaba armado con una lanza.

\- Mi nombre es Elizabeth – dijo la chica y observando de manera desconfiada a la resistencia

Elizabeth era una chica de la misma edad de Dan, 16 años, cabello negro y lacio que bajaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos de color azul claro que denotaban bastante dureza, llevaba una armadura blanca femenina con algunos detalles de color morado…

\- Mi nombre es Dharak Darkus – dijo una esfera

Este Dharak era muy parecido a Phantom Dharak solo que por su cuerpo pasaba una especie de armadura de esqueleto morado, por lo demás es idéntico…

Todos los peleadores que alguna vez conocieron a tan temible bakugan en Neathia estaban estáticos debido a esta revelación…

\- A que te refieres con que eres Dharak, se supone que Dharak está muerto junto con Barodius – dijo Dan bastante confundido

\- Dan cálmate, ten en cuenta que si hay una versión alternativa de mí, eso quiere decir que puede haber una versión alternativa de Dharak – dijo Drago

\- En eso está en lo correcto – dijo Dharak – yo soy la versión alternativa del bakugan que tu venciste en la guerra contra Gundalia

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede haber otras versiones de alguno de nosotros? – pregunto Helios

\- En teoría solo existimos Burning Drago y yo como versiones alternativas – dijo Dharak

\- Supongo que tienen mucho que decirnos cierto – dijo Dan

\- Estas en lo correcto – dijo Nathe

\- Yo también tengo que explicarles muchas cosas – dijo Akari que acababa de despertar y ahora se apoyaba en el hombro de Kate

\- Lo mejor será que entremos, de seguro todos están agotados – sugirió Elfin

\- Si creo que es lo mejor, entremos - dijo Dan

 **AURAXIS**

En una de las concurridas calles de ese planeta Dan y Dageron estaban hablando sobre lo que había pasado en la batalla de la tierra a la vez que atraían la mirada de varias mujeres auraxianas que trataban de echárseles encima a ambos en especial a Dan, pero sus intenciones se veían truncadas por la actitud cerrada de ambos…

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hablaron la reina y tú en el Eternal Crusade? – le pregunto Dageron

\- Le pregunte la razón de nuestra retirada – dijo Dan sin darle importancia

\- No creo que haya sido por los Vectan, después de todos teníamos ventaja numérica y también los superábamos en poder – dijo Dageron

\- Es muy posible, ella siempre tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas y dudo que esta sea la excepción – dijo Dan

\- ¿Y dijo algo de tu hermana? – pregunto Dageron

\- Dijo que eventualmente vendría a nosotros, no sé si sea cierto, pero si ella no viene, yo personalmente la traeré – dijo Dan decidido

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta salir de la ciudad, para después llegar a un gran claro que estaba cubierto por un gran pastizal de color rojo sangre, cada uno se separó por su lado como si de un duelo del viejo oeste se tratara…

\- Y ¿listo para el desempate? – pregunto Dageron sonriendo

\- Cuando quieras – dijo Dan

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge – dijeron al unísono

 **TIERRA**

Dentro de la casa de Marucho algunos de los peleadores que habían resultado heridos durante el ataque estaban siendo atendidos por médicos, los herederos estaban ilesos al igual que la resistencia aunque Akari seguía un poco aturdida, lo único que recordaba era haber empezado la batalla con la Reina y después de eso todo estaba en blanco…

\- Supongo que tienes que decirnos muchas cosas – dijo Shun

\- En eso estas en lo correcto – dijo Akari suspirando – en primer lugar deben saber que todo lo que dijo la Reina es completamente cierto, soy su hija y además de eso el Dan de Auraxis es mi hermano mayor

\- ¿Porque no nos lo dijiste? – pregunto Drake, solo que esta vez estaba un poco más calmado que la vez anterior

\- No sabía si confiarían en mí – dijo Akari con pesar – además yo ya no la considero mi madre, no después de todo lo que ha hecho

\- ¿Y a tu hermano? – le pregunto Mira

\- Respecto a él no sé qué pensar, sé que aún debe haber una forma de salvarlo, pero después de todo lo que ha hecho empiezo a creer que tal vez estoy equivocada – dijo Akari con tristeza

\- No deberías decir eso con tanta seguridad, después de todo yo tampoco pensé que podrían sacarme de la oscuridad, si tú crees que aún lo puedes salvar lo más seguro es que sea verdad – dijo Keith

\- Así es, y nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarlo – dijo Dan animadamente

\- Gracias, chicos – dijo Akari

\- Pero antes, ¿porque la traicionaste? – pregunto Fabia

\- Bueno creo que si ya les dije la verdad supongo que también les debería contar toda la historia…

 **AKARI FLASHBACK**

 **Debo decir que ella no siempre fue así, cuando yo y mi hermano éramos más pequeños no era tan sádica como lo es ahora, aunque tampoco era muy expresiva con nosotros, de eso se encargaba nuestro padre aunque él tampoco lo era mucho, pero por lo menos hacía notar que nos apreciaba.**

 **Nuestro padre se llamaba Falk, era un buen padre por lo menos para mí…**

 **Desde muy pequeños ella nos entrenó de una manera bastante dura, quería que nos convirtiéramos en lo que todo Auraxiano quiere ver convertido a sus hijos, en guerreros, y eventualmente lo logro, pero luego paso lo que nadie se esperaba…**

 **La reina y su esposo que en ese momento era el rey de Auraxis discutían de algo muy peculiar…**

 **\- Que quieres hacer que – le grito Falk**

 **\- Piénsalo, ya es hora de que Auraxis recupere el lugar que le corresponde en el universo, los demás planetas han olvidado que deben temernos – dijo Kyle**

 **\- Y para eso quieres despertar un poder como ese – dijo Falk – este es el futuro que quieres para Dan y para Akari**

 **\- Ellos lo entenderán a su debido tiempo – dijo la Reina**

 **\- Lo siento, pero esto es algo en lo que no te apoyare – dijo Falk**

 **\- Como tú quieras entonces – dijo la Reina con frialdad**

 **Después de eso, comenzaron a distanciarse, hasta que un día la tensión llego al punto de no poder mantenerse y ambos se retaron a una batalla…**

 **La batalla fue feroz y sumamente devastadora, pero ella seguía siendo más fuerte y al final la batalla se cobró la vida de mi padre…**

 **Yo al enterarme de esto trate de convencer a Dan de que la dejáramos pero él se negó, así que en medio de la noche escape con la misión de reunir a un grupo de personas que no estuvieran conformes con ella para así tratar de derrocarla, eventualmente los fui encontrando uno por uno, y el resto es historia…**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

En todos los peleadores había una mirada de decisión por esa historia, Drake se sentía bastante mal por haber desconfiado de Akari y por las cosas que le dijo, en Nathe había una mirada de confianza, y Elizabeth seguía desconfiando de ellos pero a la vez lo comprendía…

\- Supongo que es momento de que nos cuenten su historia – dijo Dan

\- Creo que si – dijo Elizabeth

\- Por dónde empezar, nosotros somos los Vectan una raza tan antigua como los Auraxianos, normalmente somos pacíficos, pero cuando los Auraxianos atacan otros mundos normalmente vamos en la ayuda de dichos mundo, como pasó con Neathia y Gundalia – dijo Nathe

\- Y supongo que por eso vinieron a la tierra – dijo Mira

\- Pues sí y no, en parte vinimos para buscarlos a ustedes peleadores, y también porque detectamos una gran energía en el planeta y supusimos que eran los poderes de los ancestros – dijo Elizabeth

\- Les diríamos más pero es todo lo que podemos decirles, a no ser claro que acepten ayudarnos en esta guerra que se avecina – dijo Nathe

\- Por supuesto que si mientras más seamos contra esa loca… - Dan se detuvo por un momento y luego miro a Akari con nerviosismo – Lo siento, no quise decir eso

\- No te preocupes Dan – dijo Akari

\- Bien si van a ayudarnos creo que es justo que fueran a Vectan y que nuestra Reina les explicara todo – dijo Nathe

Los peleadores se miraron entre si y después de intercambiar miradas llegaron a una conclusión…

\- Esta bien, ¿pero quienes serán los que irán? – pregunto Dan

Nathe lo pensó un rato y después respondió…

\- Obviamente no se puede dejar este planeta sin protección, así que creo que los herederos del poder de los ancestros y la resistencia serían los mejores para ir mientras el resto se dividen y van a los demás mundos, y si surge algún problema nos contactarían – dijo Nathe

\- No sé yo si 4 Auraxianos pintemos muy bien en Vectan – dijo Kate

\- Opino los mismo talvez deberían ir otros – dijo Rubi

\- Al contrario es la mejor opción, así tal vez nuestros pueblos puedan comenzar a reconciliarse – dijo Nathe

\- Nathe olvidas que a los estirados de la Guardia de Honor tal vez no les guste enterarse que los herederos de los ancestros no sean ellos – dijo Elizabeth

\- Cierto olvide a esos tipos – dijo Nathe

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Keith

\- Son unos engreídos que se creen los mejores, y creen que por esa razón son merecedores del poder de los Ancestros – dijo Nathe

\- Pues que se aguanten, porque nosotros no se los daremos – dijo Dan – Y ¿Cuándo partimos?

\- Creo que lo mejor será partir mañana, todos estamos exhaustos y además ustedes tienen que avisarles a sus familias – dijo Keith

\- Me parece bien – dijo Nathe – saldremos mañana al amanecer

 **AURAXIS**

En aquel enorme pastizal de color sangre dos personas estaban tiradas en el suelo bastante exhaustas y respirando agitadamente, junto a ellos dos esferas bakugan y una pequeña computadora que decía…

Burning Drago 3500 Gs

Alduin 3500 Gs

\- Maldita sea, un empate de nuevo – dijo Dageron

\- Creo que este es un ciclo de nunca acabar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Al parecer somos demasiado fuertes para vencernos – dijo Dageron con una sonrisa irónica

\- Al menos esta vez sacamos algo positivo – dijo Dan mirando los niveles de poder de ambos bakugan

\- Si bueno algo es algo – dijo Dageron

\- Volvamos al palacio, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – dijo Dan levantándose

 **TIERRA**

De nuevo Akari estaba profundamente dormida y de nuevo tenía un sueño bastante peculiar…

 **SUEÑO AKARI**

 **En lo que parecía ser un gran estanque de agua color rojo estaban paradas dos figuras, la primera era Akari y la segunda era la Reina la cual sonreía…**

 **\- Que haces aquí, donde estamos – dijo Akari bastante enojada**

 **\- Estamos en tu cabeza, y yo estoy aquí porque muy dentro de ti deseas volver a servirme hija mía – dijo la Reina**

 **\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Akari**

 **\- A no y entonces que es eso de halla – dijo la reina apuntando a un lugar del estanque en el que aparecía una visión, en esa visión Akari estaba al lado de la Reina y su hermano mientras el resto del multiverso ardía…**

 **\- Eso nunca pasara – dijo Akari**

 **\- Eso es lo que crees ahora – dijo la Reina desapareciendo**

 **FIN SUEÑO**

Akari despertó de nuevo sobresaltada…

\- Que es lo que me sucede – dijo muy preocupada

Al otro día ya todos estaban listos y preparados para partir, los Gundalianos habían ido a advertir a su planeta de la amenaza mientras que Fabia envió a Rafe y a Lynus hacia Neathia, lo mismo con los Vestals y los demás peleadores terrestres que se quedarían en la tierra…

\- Muy bien ya estamos listos para partir – dijo Dan

\- Este bien, Centrion abre el portal – dijo Nathe

\- Entendido – dijo Centrion abriendo una puerta y todos los herederos y la resistencia entraban en el

 **VECTAN**

Vectan era un planeta hermoso lleno de una extensa vegetación, y grandes ríos de agua cristalina, su cielo era de un color azul muy claro y siempre estaban visibles 3 grandes lunas…

Frente a un enorme palacio de mármol blanco se abrió un portal y de él emergieron Nathe, Elizabeth, y los peleadores…

\- Bienvenidos a Vectan – dijo Nathe

\- Es un planeta muy hermoso – dijo Dan

\- Pero hay demasiada luz – dijo Akari tratando de taparse los ojos

\- Teniente Nathaniel, bienvenido de nuevo – dijo un guardia llegando al lugar, para luego ver a la resistencia - ¡AURAXIANOS!

\- Oh genial – dijo Drake sarcásticamente

\- Pensé que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo antes de ir a la horca – dijo Kate

\- Tranquilícense, vienen conmigo – dijo Nathe

\- Pero señor… - dijo un Guardia

\- Ya lo oyeron, vienen con el – dijo la imponente voz de una mujer

\- A la orden comandante – dijeron todos los guardias

De las sombras salió una mujer, su armadura era como la de Elizabeth solo que esta tenia detalles verdes, aparentaba la misma edad de Nathe, cabello rubio y ojos de color verde

\- Supongo que esta es la resistencia de Auraxis – dijo la mujer

\- Así es – dijo Nathe

\- Bueno es un placer conocerlos, y supongo que estos otros serán los que heredaron el poder de los ancestros – volvió a decir

\- Así es, y hablando de eso, ¿la ellos ya lo saben? – pregunto Nathe

\- No pero la Reina si, hablando de eso ella quiere verlos a todos – dijo la Rubia

Entraron al palacio y por dentro era la estructura más hermosa que hubieran visto jamás, continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un lugar con enormes puertas de plata y al abrirlas entraron a un gran salón del trono sumamente hermoso, en él estaba sentada una rubia con ojos de color café su mirada a diferencia de la reina de Auraxis era sumamente gentil, iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco.

Junto a ella estaba una chica de pelo color blanco y ojos color café, vestía con un top bastante pegado a su figura y una falda de color blanco, además de unos zapatos del mismo color, esta última al ver a Dan comenzó a lanzarle una mirada cargada de deseo…

\- Bienvenidos peleadores y resistencia a Vectan – dijo la mujer rubia – les doy la bienvenida a mi hogar

 **AURAXIS**

En contraste con el bello salón del trono de Vectan, en el trono de Auraxis la reina estaba sentada degustando una copa de vino, hasta que entro Kaira…

\- Mi reina le tengo excelentes noticias – dijo Kaira inclinándose

\- Pues no me dejes con la intriga querida, que sucede – dijo la Reina con su típico tono frio

\- He localizado la primera runa – dijo Kaira

Al escuchar estas palabras el rostro de la reina se encendió y formo una sonrisa para luego decir – Ya era hora…

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 11 que marca el final de esta gran introducción de 11 capítulos, en fin espero que les haya gustado, en fin vallamos los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Lamentablemente el bakugan de la reina solo se consigue debido a los largos años de entrenamiento que ella ha estado con él, pero no te preocupes Night todavía puede con los Auraxianos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **En fin dejen Revire que eso ayuda a mejorar**

 **Y nos vemos…. Cuando pueda :v….**

 **Chau**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Primera Runa

**Y ello aquí el capítulo 12 donde comenzara la búsqueda por la primera runa, que lo disfruten**

 **CAPITULO 12: LA PRIMERA RUNA**

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono de Auraxis la reina ya estaba reunida con todos sus generales, y estaban discutiendo como debían proceder con la búsqueda de la primera runa de atributo…

\- Y bien Kaira, ¿Dónde está la primera runa? – pregunto la Reina

\- Esta ubicada en un planeta del sector G-43, es un planeta completamente desértico, sin rastros de civilización por más de 70 años – dijo Kaira

\- Ahh y yo que pensaba que tendríamos que devastar otra civilización, que aburrido, esto será un paseo por el parque – dijo Eric

\- No te confíes Eric, es muy probable que los peleadores traten de detenernos, no olvides que ellos tienen el poder de los ancestros – dijo Dan

\- Al parecer el Dragón de Auraxis está asustado, siempre supe que eras débil – dijo Eric con bastante veneno en su voz

\- Miren quien habla, el que no pudo con un mocoso – contraataco Dan

\- Silencio los dos – dijo la Reina dando un golpe en el descansa-brazos de su trono – Dan tiene un punto en todo esto, los peleadores son cada vez más poderosos y ahora que están con los Vectan quizás descubran más del poder que poseen, como medida de precaución irán todos ustedes junto con 7 tenientes

\- Entendido majestad – dijeron todos

\- ¿Y quiénes serán los que nos acompañaran? – pregunto Keira

\- Lo dejo a su elección, no se atrevan a decepcionarme – dijo la Reina

\- Entendido – dijeron todos saliendo del lugar

En uno de los pasillos del palacio Dan se encontró con una chica que lo seguía de cerca pero sin decir ni una palabra, esperando que este último le hablara…

\- Prepárate vendrás con nosotros – dijo Dan de manera seria

\- ¿Hacia dónde? – pregunto la chica seria

\- Partiremos en busca de las Runas, es hora de que me demuestres todo lo que has aprendido todos estos años – dijo Dan

\- Si, maestro – dijo la chica

 **VECTAN**

Los peleadores se hallaban hablando con la Reina de dicho planeta, sobre lo que pasaba con los Auraxianos…

\- Soy la Reina Althea de Vectan, les doy la bienvenida peleadores – dijo la Reina – Es una pena lo que paso en su planeta, ojala hubiéramos podido llegar un poco antes – dijo con pesar

\- No tiene de que preocuparse, después de todo de no ser por ustedes no habríamos salido de eso con vida – dijo Dan – creo que nosotros somos quienes les deberíamos agradecer

\- No hay necesidad de eso – dijo Althea con amabilidad – en fin ella es mi hija la princesa de Vectan Alexandra – dijo observando hacia la chica de pelo blanco que estaba al lado suyo

 _(Descripción en el capitulo anterior)_

\- Con llamarme Alex está bien – dijo la chica que no paraba de mirar a Dan por alguna extraña razón, lo que tenía bastante celosa a Mira

\- Y él es mi consejero Acner – dijo Althea, señalando a un hombre de una edad de entre 25 y 30 años, cabello de color morado, ojos negro, bastante alto y con un aura de desprecio bastante grande…

\- Bueno creo que es mejor ir directo al punto, no creen – dijo Acner

\- Si creo que es lo mejor – dijo Dan

Los peleadores prosiguieron a contarles lo que había pasado, como habían heredado el poder de los Ancestros cosa que impresiono en gran medida a Acner y como la Reina de Auraxis llego en persona para pelear contra ellos…

\- Valla entonces las energías que detectamos en la tierra si eran el poder de los Ancestros – dijo la Reina

\- Pero mi Reina se supone que los herederos de los poderes de los Ancestros serian la Guardia de Honor, no estos terrícolas que no se merecen el poder – dijo Acner

Todos los peleadores quedaron impresionados y estupefactos antes las palabras de Acner y esperaban que no se hubieran ganado la enemistad de los Vectan…

\- Acner, si los Ancestros los eligieron a ellos para heredar sus poderes deben tener una razón, yo respeto su decisión y espero que tú también lo hagas – dijo la Althea mostrando por primera vez algo de dureza en su voz

\- Si majestad – dijo Acner sin estar de todo convencido

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Dan y Drago comenzaron a sentir un extraño dolor en su cabeza y se desplomaron, cuando ambos despertaron estaban en la misma zona de luz que la última vez que habían visto a los ancestros, solo que esta vez solo se encontraron con la figura de color rojo, la cual comenzó a acercarse rebelándose completamente…

Era drago o por lo menos lo más parecido a él, tenía su cuerpo mucho más decorado con detalles dorados y daba la impresión de ser un poco más viejo…

\- Te pareces a mí – dijo Drago

\- No, tú te pareces a mi joven Dragonoid – dijo la figura

\- ¿Qué?, eso quiere decir que tú eres el Dragonoid Original – dijo Drago

\- Estas en lo correcto, yo soy tu ancestro - el original

\- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- La primera runa se ha activado, eso quiere decir que los Auraxianos ya se dirigen hacia ella – dijo Dragonoid

\- ¿Y cómo la encontraremos? – pregunto Drago

\- El poder que les dimos los ayudara solo deben concentrarse en ella y los guiara hacia ella – dijo Dragonoid – no deben dejar que los Auraxianos lleguen primero que ustedes, contamos con ustedes peleadores – dijo el Dragonoid terminando con la visión…

Cuando Dan despertó se vio rodeado por los peleadores, la resistencia, la reina, la princesa y algunos médicos que habían llegado para ver que le pasaba, Dan se levantó y guardo silencio para después decir…

\- La primera runa de atributo se activó – dijo Dan

Todos pusieron cara de estupefacción al escuchar eso, pero esperaron que Dan terminara…

\- Me lo dijo el Dragonoid Original, dijo que los Auraxianos ya se están moviendo, y que debemos impedir que obtengan la runa – dijo Dan

\- Notificare a la Guardia para que valla de inmediato – dijo Acner

\- Creo que llegarían demasiado tarde, los Auraxianos ya nos llevan ventaja, iremos nosotros – dijo Dan

\- Majestad no lo permita – dijo Acner

\- Tienen un punto Acner, los Auraxianos ya deben llevar ventaja y la Guardia está en el otro lado del planeta, no llegarían a tiempo, creo que lo mejor es que vallan ellos, pero Nathe y Elizabeth los acompañaran si no les parece un problema – dijo la Althea

\- Para nada, es mejor tener toda la ayuda posible – dijo Dan

\- En ese caso nosotros también iremos con ustedes – dijo Akari

\- Entonces está decidido en marcha, ¿Drago crees poder hacerlo? – dijo Dan

Drago comenzó a concentrarse para buscar el poder de la runa, después de unos minutos la encontró y abrió un portal, por ese portal entraron la resistencia, Nathe, Elizabeth y los herederos…

 **PLANETA DEL SECTOR G-43**

En un planeta desértico lleno de rocas amarillas y grandes extensiones de dunas de arena se abrió un portal por el que cayeron los peleadores y comenzaron por una de las dunas hasta detenerse…

\- Tengo arena en el trasero – dijo Dan un poco adolorido por la caída

\- De haber sabido que habría un calor como este me hubiera quitado la armadura – dijo Elizabeth en iguales condiciones

\- A propósito donde estamos – dijo Marucho

\- No lo sé, pero según lo que sentí este es el planeta en el que se encuentra la primera runa – dijo Drago

\- ¿Y cómo la encontraremos?, si caminamos sin rumbo seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar – dijo Fabia

\- ¿Drago tienes alguna pista? – pregunto Shun

\- Si creo que siento una gran energía, hacia ese lado, síganme – dijo Drago comenzando la marcha con los peleadores detrás de el

En algún otro lugar del gran desierto los Auraxianos acababan de llegar entre ellos se encontraban varios soldados con armaduras negras junto con una chica…

La chica tenía el cabello de color rojo, su mirada era dura y sus ojos de color gris, no era tan pálida como los demás Auraxianos, vestía con una chaqueta abierta de color negro, una camiseta gris y unos pantalones del mismo color además de unas botas, respondía al nombre de Asuha

\- Que extraño que la runa se encuentre en este planeta – pregunto Eric

\- Si está bastante olvidado – dijo Sheer

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos la runa en este gran desierto? – pregunto Keira

\- Con esto – dijo Kaira sacando un artefacto – esto rastreara la señal de la runa y nos llevara hacia ella

\- Ya la oyeron, andando – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Los Auraxianos se pusieron en marcha, Dan iba al lado de Kaira ya que quería estar al tanto de donde estaba la runa…

\- Veo que trajiste a tu protegida – dijo Kaira refiriéndose a Asuha

\- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto Dan

\- Para nada, ¿Por qué siempre te pones a la defensiva? – dijo Kaira

\- Supongo que es la costumbre – dijo Dan

\- Si, bueno en estos tiempos no sabes en cuales de nosotros confiar, y en cuanto a ella, la entrenaste bien, estará a la altura del desafío – dijo Kaira

Dan sonrió ante esto, no lo admitía pero ella y Keira eran de los pocos con los que podía tener una conversación sin ponerse a la defensiva, sin contar con que la chica tenía su encanto…

Los Auraxianos siguieron avanzando por el extenso desierto al igual que los peleadores…

 **3 Horas Después**

Los peleadores habían llegado a una estructura que parecía un templo antiguo al pie de una montaña…

\- La runa está adentro de ese templo – dijo Drago

\- Bueno que estamos esperando – dijo Dan comenzando a avanzar cuando una llama de color rojo casi le da, milagrosamente logro esquivarla a tiempo…

\- Me temo que no podemos dejarte hacer eso – dijo el Dan de Auraxis que aún tenía su mano envuelta en una flama

\- Valla, valla, miren nada más, al parecer los Vectan también vinieron – dijo Keira

\- Eso no cambia nada – dijo Dageron

\- Olvídenlo amigo, vinimos por la runa, y no permitiremos que ustedes se la lleven – dijo Dan

\- En eso te equivocas, pero como somos civilizados resolvamos esto a la antigua – dijo Dan de Auraxis – el ganador se lleva la runa – dijo mientras sacaba a su bakugan

\- Aceptamos – dijo Dan

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Sinfularity Helios Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Wind Ingram Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Iron Wilda Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Luminox Aranaut Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Pearl Elfin Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Keior Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Ares Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Fafnir Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Kraken Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Night Dragón Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Centrion Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Skull Dharak Darkus

Los trece bakugan aparecieron en el campo de batalla rugiendo amenazadoramente, mientras sus oponentes los observaban sin ningún tipo de impresión.

\- Bueno, nuestro turno – dijo el Dan de Auraxis sonriendo

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Alduin Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Quasar Knight Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Fenix Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Begimo Subterra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Leviatan Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Draco Pyrus – dijo Asuha

Draco era el típico arquetipo del dragon europeo, cuatro poderosas patas además de un cuerpo musculoso y dos cuernos en su cabeza, dos alas en su espalda, su poder era de 2500 Gs como los bakugan de la resistencia.

Los demás Auraxianos lanzaron unos extraños bakugan parecidos a golems con armaduras de diferentes atributos, su poder era de 2500 Gs, al igual que Dharak y Centrion…

Una cosa que impresiono a los peleadores al igual que a Eric y a Sheer fue ver que los bakugan de Dageron y Dan habían alcanzado los 3500 Gs de poder, lo cual los hiso preocuparse pero no lo iba a detener

La batalla comenzó dividiéndose de la siguiente manera Dan contra su contraparte, Keith contra Dageron, Shun contra Keira, Fabia contra Kaira, Mira contra Sheer, Marucho contra Eric y por ultimo Akari contra Asuha, mientras la resistencia junto con los Vectan se encargaban de los demás soldados Auraxianos...

Las batallas que se iniciaron eran sumamente feroces, en especial las que mantenían Dan y Keith ya que sus oponentes habían aumentado su fuerza y poder desde el último encuentro…

\- Vamos demuéstrame lo que el peleador que venció a Barodius puede hacer – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Sabes no tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo Dan

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el Dan de Auraxis

\- Tu hermana nos contó todo – dijo Dan – Ella te necesita y tú sigues del lado de tu madre

\- Eso es asunto mío, ella no quiere ver muchas cosas y eso le puede costar caro, y cuando las vea volverá a nuestro lado – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- O tal vez tú te unas a nosotros – dijo Dan sonriendo

A poca distancia del lugar Akari combatia contra Asuha la cual demostrava ser una peleadora de cuidado, pero en la mente de Akari pasaba una duda…

\- No lo entiendo tú no eres una Auraxiana – dijo Akari confundida

\- Que observadora eres – dijo Asuha sarcásticamente

\- ¿Porque peleas de su lado entonces? – pregunto Akari

\- Tu hermano me salvo la vida, se lo debo a él y a todo su pueblo que son los únicos que me han tratado con algo de respeto, incluso más que mi propia raza – dijo Asuha

\- Como sabes que es mi hermano – dijo Akari

\- El me lo conto todo, además de eso el me entreno – dijo Asuha

\- Eso no cambiara nada – dijo Keior lanzándose a la batalla

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo

La batalla por la primera runa era cada vez más intensa, ¿pero qué bando se quedaría con el premio?...

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 12 como ven la batalla por la runa ya comenzó y cada vez es mucho más intensa, dejen review que eso ayuda a mejorar, también acepto OC, en fin ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Espero que te haya gustado y como ves si estas pateando traseros auraxianos, y muy posiblemente Night si pueda alcanzar ese nivel de poder porque como vez si Dan y Dageron aumentaron su poder Night lo podría hacer**

 **En fin nos vemos… cuando pueda… posiblemente el viernes**

 **Auf Wiedersehen… significa adiós… en alemán… creo :v**


	13. Capitulo 13: Infierno en el Desierto

**Y ello aquí el cap. 13, wow no espere llegar hasta aquí pero bueno entra capitulo**

 **CAPITULO 13: INFIERNO EN EL DESIERTO**

 **Planeta Desértico**

La batalla era cada vez más intensa, los Auraxianos no daban ningún tipo de cuartel contra sus oponentes, pero los peleadores también daban todo de sí mismos las batalla era salvaje y cualquiera se podría llevar el premio…

Poder Activado: Flama de Fusion – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago lanzaba su poderosa Flama

\- Vamos amigo no tienes otro poder aparte de ese – dijo Dan - Poder Activado: Flama Solaris – Mientras Drago lanzaba otra flama

Los poderes chocaron levantando una gran cortina de humo cuando esta se disipo ambos dragones aparecieron ilesos…

\- Valla al menos alguien ya no es tan débil – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso no cambiara nada, nos llevaremos la Runa – dijo Burning Drago lanzándose contra Drago

\- Eso lo quiero ver – dijo Drago respondiendo al ataque

Ambos dragones comenzaron una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Dan no dejaba de observar a su contra parte con algo de desaprobación…

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Por qué lo haces, porque sigues haciendo esto? – pregunto Dan

\- Le debo mi lealtad a la Reina de Auraxis, es por eso que lo hago – dijo Dan de Auraxis secamente

\- ¿Y eso justifica querer acabar con tu hermana? – dijo Dan

\- Nunca dije que quisiera acabar con ella – dijo Dan de Auraxis – lo único que quiero es que ella salga viva de todo esto

\- ¿Entonces te preocupas por ella? – pregunto Dan escéptico – No lo demuestras mucho

\- Al parecer esa es la pregunta favorita de todo el mundo – dijo Dan de Auraxis bastante asqueado – Siempre me he preocupado por ella, es mi hermana y fuera de eso la poca familia que me queda, pero si sigue haciendo lo que hace ahora solo terminara muerta – termino de decir muy seriamente

\- Entonces ayúdanos – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis confundido

\- Si nos ayudas a acabar con las ambiciones de tu Reina entonces ella se salvara y tú también – dijo Dan

Dan de Auraxis dejo escapar una sonrisa antes de contestar a la afirmación de su contraparte…

\- Buen intento amigo, pero eso es algo que nunca va a pasar Auraxis es mi hogar y no lo traicionare, de lo que debes estar seguro es que mi hermana tarde o temprano abrirá los ojos y se unirá a nosotros – dijo Dan de Auraxis – acabemos con esto Drago

\- Entendido – dijo Burning Drago reanudando el ataque

\- Creo que convencerlo será mucho más difícil de lo que creí – dijo Dan – pero este no es el momento para dudar, démosles con todo Drago

\- Estoy contigo Dan – dijo Drago

A pocos metros de la batalla entre ambos Drago, una batalla igual de intensa se llevaba a cabo, entre Keith y Dageron el cual parecía disfrutar como todo buen Auraxiano de una buena batalla…

Poder Activado: Werfer – dijo Keith haciendo que Helios disparara una bola de energía contra Alduin, el cual la esquivo rápidamente…

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Dageron – Pero me gusta más mi ataque, Poder Activado: Ira Caotica – dijo Dageron mientras Alduin lanzaba una gran cantidad de energía contra su oponente

El ataque impacto a Helios directamente haciendo que se tambaleara y se viera obligado a tomar un respiro…

\- ¿Helios te encuentras bien? – dijo Keith

\- Si, pero en verdad me dolió – dijo Helios

\- Si quieres podemos ir más lento, o tomar un respiro vejestorio – dijo Alduin burlonamente

\- ¿Vejestorio? – dijo Helios iracundo y lanzándose contra Alduin bastante enojado y atacándolo con una ira imparable, a veces es mejor no insultar a un Bakugan como Helios

Mientras eso ocurría otra batalla se llevaba a cabo entre Akari y Asuha, solo que a diferencia de las demás estas era un poco más igualada, ya que ambos Bakugan tenían el mismo nivel de poder, pero eso no significaba que se debían confiar ya que ambas eran peleadoras de cuidado, la primera había sido entrenada por años por la Reina y la segunda fue entrenada por el mejor soldado de Auraxis…

\- Poder Activado: Nueve llamas – dijo Asuha mientras Draco disparaba nueve bolas de fuego a gran velocidad contra su oponente

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Infernal – dijo Akari

El ataque impacto en el escudo de Keior, después de varios segundos Keior volvió a salir envuelto en llamas y atacando a gran velocidad a Draco…

\- Dos pueden jugar ese juego – dijo Asuha - Poder Activado: Pesadilla llameante – Draco literalmente se prendió fuego a sí mismo y se lanzó al ataque con gran velocidad

\- Peleas bastante bien, pero sigo pensando que no eres una Auraxiana – dijo Akari

\- Es porque no lo soy, el planeta de donde yo provengo fue invadido por los Auraxianos hace 2 años, soy la única sobreviviente – dijo Asuha

\- Entonces ¿porque peleas de su lado?, si ellos fueron los que te causaron sufrimiento – dijo Akari bastante confundida

\- Ese es mi problema, pero además de eso yo nunca dije que ellos me hayan hecho sufrir – dijo Asuha con una sonrisa irónica

Akari solo dejo ver una expresión de confusión, pero no era tiempo para eso la batalla aún estaba en pleno Auge…

 **VECTAN**

En una sala de comunicación Acner trataba de contactar con alguien, llevaba varios minutos intentándolo cuando por fin recibió la respuesta, en una pantalla aparecieron 6 figuras cubiertas por sombras…

\- Hola Acner, que es lo que sucede – dijo la voz de un hombre que portaba una armadura blanca con dorado

\- Nobles caballeros de la Guardia de Honor, al parecer las energías de los ancestros ya fueron liberadas – dijo Acner

\- Eso quiere decir que pronto nos contactaran – volvió a decir el mismo sujeto de antes con un toque de arrogancia en su voz – al fin podremos poner a esos Auraxianos en su lugar

\- Hay un problema con eso, al parecer los Ancestros le dieron sus poderes a 3 Terrícolas, 2 Vestal y una Neathiana – dijo Acner

Al escuchar eso todas las figuras enmudecieron y se mostraron impresionadas a excepción de una la cual siempre se mantuvo calmada aun en este momento…

\- Que se supone que significa esto, se supone que nosotros seriamos los elegidos de los ancestros no unos terrícolas – dijo la voz de una mujer

\- Dime algo Acner – dijo la figura que se había mantenido calmada todo este tiempo y que al parecer provenía de una mujer – ¿acaso los que lo heredaron fueron los peleadores?

\- Si, ¿cómo lo supo? – dijo Acner

\- Era lo más evidente, después de todo ellos tienen un largo historial, por mí no le encuentro problema – dijo la mujer

\- Como que no le encuentras problema a esto, los elegidos íbamos a ser nosotros – dijo el hombre que hablo de primero

\- Si quieres quedarte a quejar aquí halla tú, pero en estos momentos los Auraxianos están devastando media galaxia y vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, si los ancestros los eligieron a ellos debe ser por una razón, me dirigiré ahora mismo al palacio y veré en que puedo ayudar – dijo la mujer cortando la comunicación y dejando a todos helados…

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Vectan Althea y Alex veian la batalla, en la mirada de la reina había una mirada de preocupación debido a que la batalla era sumamente feroz y le preocupaba que los Auraxianos pudieran hacerse con la victoria...

Mientras tanto Alex no paraba de ver a Dan, por alguna razón el castaño la había cautivado con solo verlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre la cual sonrió un poco al ver a su hija…

\- Veo que el humano castaño toco tu corazón hija – dijo Althea sonriendo

Alex se quedó de piedra, y después respondió de manera nerviosa…

\- Que cosas dices… mama – dijo nerviosa

\- Sí que lo hiso – dijo una esfera de color blanco desde el hombro de Alex

\- Cállate Valkirie – dijo Alex tratando de callar al bakugan

La reina no pudo sino sonreir por lo que acontecía con su hija, las cosas siguieron asi hasta que una mujer de pelo color azul que portaba una armadura blanca solo que mucho más decorada que la de Nathe y Elizabeth entro a la sala, tenía por lo menos 17 a 18 años era bastante joven y sus ojos eran de color café…

\- Saludos Érica – dijo la Reina amablemente

\- Saludos mi reina – dijo la mujer llamada Érica

\- Veo que ya te enteraste de la noticia – dijo la Reina

\- Los rumores vuelan muy rápido estos días, vine a ver en que puedo ayudar – dijo Érica

\- Están enfrentándose a los Auraxianos en estos momentos, deberíamos estar alerta por si hay que mandar ayuda – dijo Althea

\- Entendido – dijo Érica sentándose a observar la batalla

 **Planeta Desertico**

La batalla se estaba saliendo de control y parecía que ningún bando saldría victorioso…

\- Akari, no podemos seguir asi, es imposible que les ganemos en una batalla de desgaste – dijo Rubi mientras Night detenia a un Golem Darkus

\- Tengo una idea que nos puede ayudar, pero necesitare tu ayuda – dijo Akari

\- Soy toda oídos – dijo Rubi

Akari le explico su plan a Rubi y esta asintió…

Poder Activado: Resplandor de Noche – Night comenzó a brillar intensamente con el tono de una luna de sangre cegando temporalmente a Draco y a Asuha, permitiéndole a Akari hacer su movimiento…

Poder Activado: Carga Infernal – dijo Akari mientras Keior se envolvía en energía roja y se lanzaba contra Burning Drago haciéndolo retroceder y forcejeando con el…

\- Dan entra a al templo y saca la runa – dijo Akari

\- Pero… - Dan trato de discutir pero la mirada segura de Akari y decidió que era lo mejor, Dan hiso que Drago volviera a su forma de esfera y comenzó a entrar al templo…

\- Quítate de en medio hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis bastante enojado

\- ¿O qué?, vas a enviarme a mi cuarto – dijo Akari burlonamente

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más un golpe de cola envuelta en llamas golpeo a Keior, el ataque vino de Asuha que se había recuperado del ataque de Night, permitiéndole a Dan ir en busca de la runa, justo cuando iba a llegar un ataque que había venido de Dharak por poco lo impacta, Dharak al ver que había fallado se lanzó en contra del Burning Drago…

\- O no, eso no lo harás – dijo Alduin que salió de la nada e hiso estrellar a Dharak contra una pared, Elizabeth que estaba en el hombro de Dharak pudo sentir la respiración del imponente dragón sobre ella, al estar tan cerca, el poderoso olfato de Alduin entro en acción, después de varios minutos Alduin soltó una risa y se separó y comenzó a hablar con su compañero…

\- Que interesante – dijo Alduin pensativo

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Dageron

\- La chica no es una Vectan – dijo Alduin

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Dageron

\- Reconozco el olor de un Vectan, y el de ella no lo es, es diferente, te contare más después – dijo Alduin al ver que ambos Dan ya habían entrado al templo y de que Helios se había vuelto a lanzar contra

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina acababa de presenciar lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto…

\- Que sucede mi Reina – dijo Deadwing

\- Sucede que mi hija es mucho más lista de lo que imagine – dijo con una sonrisa – será una digna heredera cuando se nos una

\- Lo mismo pienso mi reina – dijo Deadwing

\- Además de eso me sorprende la lealtad con la que me sirve Dan, esperaba que me sirviera por ser mi hijo o por su hermana, pero no espere que lo hiciera con tanta devoción – dijo la Reina

\- Yo tampoco lo esperaba mi Reina, ¿Que cree que pasara ahora? – dijo Deadwing

\- Creo que la batalla Pyrus que se avecina será muy interesante – dijo la Reina

 **Dentro del Templo**

Dan corría por los largos pasillos del templo en busca de la runa, después de dar muchas vueltas por todos lados se topó con algo parecido a una arena de batalla, en un lugar alto se encontraba una columna con una piedra flotando sobre ella…

La piedra estaba decorada con el símbolo Pyrus tallado en ella y en sus laterales algunos extraños símbolos que brillaban en tonos rojos, era evidente que esa era la runa, Dan se dispuso a tomarla pero de un momento a otro una llama casi lo golpea…

\- Hmm esto me suena a deja vu – dijo burlonamente el Dan Auraxiano

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Dan

\- Lo mismo que tú, evidentemente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pues que lastima, yo llegue primero – dijo Dan

\- Desgraciadamente para ti eso no me importa, pero siempre hay un remedio muy útil para este tipo de situaciones – dijo Dan de Auraxis sacando a Burning Drago

\- Entonces que asi sea – dijo Dan preparando a Drago

Bakugan…Pelea, Bakugan Surge

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, quiero antes de pasar a los comentarios quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el Fic, con solo una persona que le esté gustando el Fic ya soy una persona feliz**

 **DragoViking: Sip patear traseros es muy satisfactorio, y si te parece que estuvo intensa la batalla de hoy espera a ver la siguiente, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Y bueno nos vemos… cuando pueda…**


	14. Capitulo 14: Batalla Pyrus

**Bueno iba a subir el cap. ayer ,pero alguien me regalo un libro bastante adictivo (** ** _Juego de tronos)_** **y termine todo el día sin hacer nada solo leyendo, este será el final de la aventura por la primera runa, en fin sin nada más que decir entra cap…**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes**

 **CAPITULO 14: BATALLA PYRUS**

 **Dentro del Templo**

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Adelante Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Burning Drago 3500 Gs

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acabemos con ellos Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

Solaris Drago 3000 Gs

La batalla estaba por comenzar, ambos bakugan eran increíblemente poderosos, ambos darían todo de sí mismos en esta batalla ya que había mucho en juego…

\- No creas que por ser más poderoso me vas a ganar, no dejaremos que se lleven la Runa – dijo Drago desafiante

\- Eso es evidente, después de todo no serias el bakugan que derroto a Naga, Zenohelt y a Dharak – dijo Burning Drago

\- Ademas de eso, los Gs no son más que números vacíos – dijo el Dan de Auraxis sin darle mucha importancia

\- Veo que saben mucho de nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos mucho de ustedes – dijo Dan

\- Y prefiero que se quede así – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Sigo sin entenderlo, de todos los Auraxianos con los que nos hemos encontrado tu eres el menos sanguinario de todos, pudiste haberme asesinado dos veces con la llamarada que me lanzaste, pero no lo hiciste – dijo Dan

\- Tengo mis razones para eso, soy un guerrero y más importante poseo mi honor, matarte de esa forma no habría tenido nada de honorable – dijo Dan de Auraxis – basta de charlas, después de todo esto es una batalla

Poder Activado: Sables de Magma – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago 3800 Gs

Poder Activado: Sable Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago 3700 Gs

Burning Drago 3700 Gs

Ambos dragones comenzaron una letal batalla con espadas, la batalla era bastante igualada para ambos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse frente al otro…

Doble Poder Activado: Flama Solaris + Tornado Solaris – Dijo Dan

Drago 3900 Gs

Burning Drago 3000 Gs

Drago comenzó a girar a gran velocidad al tiempo que generaba un gran tornado de fuego que disparaba letales llamaradas contra su oponente que estaba comenzando a debilitarse…

\- Eh me ayudas Dan – dijo Burning Drago mientras era atacado

\- No te preocupes – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión

Drago 3500 Gs

Burning Drago 3600 Gs

Burning Drago lanzo su letal rugido contra el tornado de su oponente, haciendo que desapareciera y que Drago cayera al suelo pesadamente…

\- Eso me dolió bastante – dijo Drago algo cansado

\- Descuida amigo, tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo Dan seguro – Carta Portal Abierta: Reactor Solaris

De repente el área se comenzó a llenar de una gran cantidad de energía de color rojo brillante que cegó al Dan de Auraxis y a su compañero, mientras hacía que el poder de Drago comenzara a aumentar en gran medida…

Drago 4000 Gs

Burning Drago 3000 Gs

\- Diablos, esto se ve muy mal – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Y se pondrá peor, ya que esta carta portal aumente la fuerza de los ataques de Drago – dijo Dan - Poder Activado: Forjador de Estrellas

Drago comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, comenzando a crear algo parecido a un pequeño sol, para después lanzarlo contra su oponente…

Drago 4500 Gs

Burning Drago 2500 Gs

\- Creo que esto si me va a doler – fue lo único que pudo decir el otro Drago antes de que el ataque le diera, haciéndolo volver a su forma de esfera

El Dan de Auraxis recogió a su compañero al mismo tiempo que su fuerza vital descendía hasta el 60%...

\- ¿Estas bien amigo? – pregunto el Dan de Auraxis

\- Estoy bien, pero creo que lo mejor será ir con todo desde el principio en esta ronda – dijo Burning Drago

\- Estoy de acuerdo – le respondió Dan de Auraxis

\- Debo decir que me impresionaste, eres la primera persona, aparte de Dageron y de mi Madre que me logra bajar un solo punto de vida – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pues gracias creo – dijo Dan un poco confundido porque su enemigo lo felicitara

\- Pareces sorprendido – dijo Dan de Auraxis – No esperabas que te dijera eso cierto

\- La verdad no, considerando que sirves a un monstruo como tu madre – dijo Dan con dureza en su voz – porque lo haces, asesino a tu padre y aun así le sigues sirviendo

\- Es mi madre después de todo, eso es algo que sería inútil negar, además de eso todo buen Auraxiano siempre desea estar en una batalla – dijo Dan

\- ¿Entonces haces esto por la gloria? – pregunto Dan incrédulo

\- Gloria – dijo Dan de Auraxis lanzando un bufido bastante burlón – la guerra es solo sangre y muerte, solo sobrevivir un día más, es la batalla y lo que conlleva lo que me hace luchar, ver a tu oponente a los ojos y luchar en un choque de fuerzas uno contra el otro, pero basta de charlas lo mejor será continuar

Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Muéstrales tu poder Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Hagámoslo de nuevo Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

\- Empecemos con todo esta vez – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Doble Poder Activado: Espadas de Magma + Carga Nuclear

Burning Drago 4200 Gs

Drago 2700 Gs

Burning Drago comenzó a brillar intensamente al tiempo que sacaba sus dos sables y comenzaba a atacar a su oponente de manera bastante brutal

\- Resiste amigo – dijo Dan - Poder Activado: Escudo Solar

Burning Drago 3500 Gs

Drago 3000 Gs

Drago genero un poderoso escudo en su mano derecha que le permitió defenderse de los ataques de su oponente

\- Muy impresionante, pero no lo suficiente para vencernos – dijo Burning Drago

\- Tengo una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde que nos vimos las caras por primera vez, ¿Por qué tu y yo somos las únicas versiones alternativas, además de Dharak? – pregunto Drago

\- Veo que no te lo han dicho todo, no me sorprende – dijo Burning Drago – pero la respuesta es muy simple, el Dragonoid original tuvo dos descendientes, la primera rama desemboco en ti y la segunda en mí, es por eso que nos parecemos tanto, lo mismo pasó con Dharak

\- También me parece bastante interesante que ambos termináramos con el mismo compañero – dijo Drago sonriendo

\- Supongo que el universo y el destino trabajan de maneras misteriosas – dijo su contraparte sonriendo de la misma manera – pero lo mejor será que continuemos, no creo que esta estructura aguante mucho considerando la batalla que hay afuera

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Drago

La batalla se reanudo, y como antes esta era sumamente feroz…

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina seguía observando la batalla y se mostraba sumamente interesada en la fuerza de ambos Dragonoid…

\- Veo que tu hijo está en apuros, mi Reina – dijo Deadwing

\- Admito que el humano es bastante poderoso, pero esta batalla me esta mostrando muchas cosas interesantes – dijo la Reina sonriendo de manera sádica

\- ¿A qué se refiera majestad? – pregunto Deadwing

\- Que el terrícola esta cegado por la compasión, aunque está peleando con todas sus fuerzas en esta batalla, cree que mi hijo aún puede pasarse de bando – dijo la Reina

\- ¿Cree que podamos usar eso a nuestro favor? – dijo Deadwing

\- No lo creo amigo, estoy más que segura –dijo la Reina mientras comenzaba a reírse de manera sádica

 **EXTERIOR DE LA TUMBA**

La batalla entre los Auraxianos y los peleadores era sumamente intensa, algo que comenzaba a preocupar a ambos bandos ya que corrían el riesgo de que el templo se derrumbara…

\- Creo que lo mejor será alejar un poco la batalla del templo, si no lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de que colapse – dijo Sheer

\- ¿Y eso que?, por mí que se queden enterrados bajo los escombros, sería un enemigo menos – dijo Eric

Dageron y Asuha endurecieron la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo Eric, Dageron por ser amigo de Dan y Asuha por ser su maestro, ambos estaban por responderle de una manera, pero Keira se les adelanto dándole tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Eric…

\- Torpe si eso pasa corremos el riesgo de que la runa se destruya en el proceso – dijo Keira

\- Ademas de eso no creo que a la Reina le guste mucho que perdamos a su mejor general, y más importante aún a su hijo – dijo Sheer

\- Esta bien, lo haremos a la manera aburrida – dio Eric

Los Auraxianos comenzaron a lanzar los ataques un poco más lejos de la tumba haciendo que al mismo tiempo los peleadores también se alejaran…

\- ¿Porque se alejan de la tumba? – dijo Drake

\- Lo que está adentro es demasiado valioso para ellos, y tratan de no arriesgarlo – dedujo Kate

\- Creo que es la mejor hipótesis – dijo Keith

Mira no decía mucho, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo la podría estar pasando Dan allí dentro, era demasiado difícil ocultar su preocupación por el castaño, Akari lo noto y no dudo en intentar tranquilizarla

\- Tranquila, estoy segura de que está bien – dijo Akari

\- A que te refieres – dijo Mira sonrojándose un poco

\- Estas preocupada por Dan, es muy difícil de ocultarlo, descuida estoy más que segura que saldrá de ese templo sano y salvo, además de que saldrá con la runa – dijo Akari

\- Gracias – le respondió Mira sinceramente

\- No hay de qué, pero lo mejor sea que no te distraigas esta batalla aún no ha terminado – dijo Akari

 **DENTRO DE LA TUMBA**

La batalla entre ambos Dan Kuso se ponía cada vez más feroz e intensa, para el punto en el que estaban, ambos estaban sumamente agotados…

\- Debo admitirlo, eres un rival formidable – dijo Dan de Auraxis bastante cansado

\- Digo lo mismo que tu – dijo Dan de la misma manera

\- Pero eso no significa que vayas a ganar esta batalla – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Carta Portal Abierta: Estrella Roja

El campo comenzó a cambiar de manera drástica, ahora parecía que estuvieran en medio del vacío del espacio al mismo tiempo que ahora parecía como si estuvieran al lado de una estrella roja que emanaba un calor sumamente abrasador que ocasionaba que Drago se sintiera mucho más débil que antes…

\- Ya es hora Dan – dijo Burning Drago

\- Si opino lo mismo – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Poder Activado: Núcleo de Fisión

Burning Drago 5000 Gs

Drago 2500 Gs

Burning Drago genero una gran cantidad de energía de color roja y la disparo contra su oponente obligándolo a regresar a su forma de esfera y que la energía de Dan bajara al 30%

\- Drago estas bien – dijo Dan preocupado

\- Eso creo Dan – dijo Drago

\- Esto no se quedara así amigo – dijo Dan

\- No lo querría de otra manera, si no esto sería muy aburrido – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, acabemos con esto Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, salgamos victoriosos Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

\- Creo que lo mejor será pasar al siguiente nivel – dijo Dan tecleando un código

Fire Blaster Solaris, listo

\- Armamento Instalado – dijo Dan mientras Drago recibía su armamento el cual estaba acoplado a sus alas y poseía 4 cañones pequeños

Drago 4000 Gs

Carta Portal Abierta, Arsenal Solaris

Drago 4500 Gs

\- Valla, esa no me la esperaba – dijo Dan de Auraxis – pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego – comenzando a teclear un código

Fusión Canon listo

\- Armamento instalado – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago ganaba su armamento el cual se acoplo en la parte superior de sus alas y ganaba un cañón en su hombro derecho que poseía una mira telescópica

Burning Drago 4500 Gs

\- Creo que el siguiente ataque lo decidirá todo – dijo Dan

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo su contraparte

Poder de Armamento Activado: Cañón Solaris – dijo Dan

Poder de Armamento Activado: Fusión Blaster – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Drago 5500 Gs

Burning Drago 5500 Gs

Ambos ataques impactaron de manera violenta uno contra el otro y comenzaron a hacer que el templo comenzara a colapsar, la batalla estaba muy igualada pero de repente el ataque de Drago comenzó a ganar mucha más fuerza e impacto a su contraparte haciéndolo volver a su forma de esfera y que el Dan de Auraxis perdiera todos sus puntos de vida…

Dan de Auraxis quedo completamente estático ante este hecho, pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

Dan se quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, había ganado pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su oponente ante este hecho…

\- Que estas esperando, has ganado – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Así de fácil?, ¿no me vas a lanzar una llamarada de nuevo? – dijo Dan confundido

\- Fue una batalla justa y ganaste limpiamente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Sigo pensando que estas del lado equivocado – dijo Dan

\- Piensa lo que quieras – le respondió

Dan comenzó a subir los escalones que daban hacia el pedestal donde estaba la Runa, una vez llego la tomo con mucho cuidado, una vez que la tomo ambos peleadores Pyrus comenzaron a salir del templo, en ningún momento del y trayecto se hablaron, hasta que llegaron a la salida del templo y ambos se reunieron con sus compañeros...

\- Deberíamos atacarlos ahora que están distraídos – dijo Eric

\- No Eric, el humano me venció de manera honorable, nos retiramos hacia Auraxis – dijo Dan de Auraxis, por su tono dio a entender que no había como discutir

En el trayecto Dan y Kaira comenzaron a hablar…

\- Pudiste haberte apoderado de la Runa fácilmente, pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué? – le dijo Kaira

\- Me venció limpiamente y con honor – dijo Dan

\- Sabes que la Reina te castigara por esto cierto – dijo Kaira

\- Si considera que lo merezco que lo haga, pero no me retracto de la decisión que tome – termino de decir mientras todos entraban al portal

Mientras tanto con los peleadores…

Todos saludaban de manera animada a Dan en especial después de haber obtenido la primera Runa…

\- Y entonces, ¿Lo venciste? – pregunto Rubi

\- Lo vencí, pero debo decir que tuve suerte, él era sumamente poderoso – dijo Dan

\- No comprendo porque te dejo ir tan fácil – dijo Akari – te la pudo haber quitado fácilmente

\- Creo que tu hermano aún tiene algo de honor en su corazón – dijo Dan sonriente – yo creo que aún lo podemos salvar

\- Espero que así sea – dijo Akari mientras abrían un portal y volvían de vuelta a Vectan

 **VECTAN**

Cuando los peleadores llegaron a Vectan fueron recibidos amablemente por Althea, y cuando le dieron la buena noticia ella no pudo si no más que lanzar un enorme gracias a los peleadores por su valentía, Érica la miembro Aqueos de la guardia de honor pudo darse cuenta de que los peleadores eran dignos herederos de los poderes de los ancestros, solo esperaba que sus compañeros también lo pensaran de lo contrario las cosas se iban a poner muy feas en Vectan

\- Veo que todos están muy cansados por tan formidable batalla, permítanme darles una habitación para que puedan descansar- les ofreció Althea amablemente

\- Se lo agradecemos alteza – dijeron cordialmente

\- Hija, ¿Podrías guiarlos hacia sus habitaciones, por favor? – dijo Althea a su hija

\- Por supuesto madre – dijo Alex – síganme por favor

Alex guio a los peleadores al lugar donde se hospedarían en su estancia en Vectan, durante el trayecto la princesa estaba muy pegada a Dan y hablaba animadamente con él lo cual tenía celosa a Mira, finalmente llegaron a una sala con gran cantidad de puertas y ventanas…

\- Aquí están las habitaciones, pueden organizarse como lo prefieran, pero hay suficientes en caso de que prefieran dormir solos – dijo Alex – ¿alguna cosa más que necesiten?

\- Con esto es suficiente, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por todo – dijo Dan sonriendo como siempre

\- No, muchas gracias a ustedes por todo – dijo Alex para después abrazar cariñosamente a Dan mientras su ya saben que se posaban sobre el pecho del castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Mira se pusiera roja de celos, cuando la princesa se dispuso a retirarse se volteo para guiñarle el ojo al castaño antes de retirarse, dejando a un Dan muy confundido, a una Mira celosa y las miradas de los peleadores y resistencia aguantándose las risas, a veces su amigo era demasiado inocente…

 **AURAXIS**

En el estudio privado de la Reina, el Dan de Auraxis estaba inclinado frente a su madre la cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra, cuando dispuso a hablar lo hiso con su característico tono frio que haría que el más valiente se pusiera nervioso…

\- Veo que fallaste en tu misión de traerme la runa – dijo la Reina

\- Así es majestad, acepto toda la responsabilidad por mi fracaso y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias – dijo Dan

\- No te adelantes tanto, no planeo castigarte – dijo la reina – solo advertirte que si vuelves a fallar entonces en ese caso si recibirás un castigo apropiado, puedes retirarte – dijo la Reina

Dan se levantó e hiso una reverencia antes de retirarse, en el estudio solo quedaron la Reina y Deadwing…

\- No cree que es muy indulgente con el su alteza – dijo Deadwing

\- No en este caso, aunque fallo me demostró que su lealtad hacia mi sigue siendo tan férrea como antes, y con eso me basta por ahora, además después de esta derrota he aprendido muchas cosas de los peleadores… en especial de mi hija y de Dan Kuso…

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Y buenos hasta aquí el cap 14 espero que les haya gustado, dejen review que eso ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Por cierto el siguiente capítulo será la historia pasada de algún personaje y planeo hacer eso después de la búsqueda de cada runa**

 **En fin ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Como ves el ganador fue Dan pero el de la tierra, aunque a duras penas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **En fin nos vemos, cuando pueda.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Asuha

**Bueno otro viernes ha llegado lo que significa que comenzara otro capítulo de este fic, en este cap no comenzara la búsqueda de otra runa, en su lugar tendremos la historia de uno de los personajes segundarios, planeo hacer esto con la gran mayoría junto con la Reina, Dan de Auraxis y Dageron, que lo disfruten… pero antes**

 **Bakugan No me pertenece solo la historia y ciertos personajes**

 **CAPITULO 15: ASUHA**

 **VECTAN**

Los peleadores ya se habían acomodado en sus distintas habitaciones, a cada uno le correspondía una habitación la cual era sumamente cómoda, además de todo lo necesario, en esos momentos Dan estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, por su mente pasaban un sinfín de sucesos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días, no se percataba de que Drago llevaba varios minutos intentando llamar su atención…

\- Daniel – grito Drago captando al fin la atención de su compañero

El grito de Drago hiso que Dan saliera de sus pensamientos y que a causa del sobresalto cayera de su cama…

\- Drago, porque hiciste eso – dijo Dan bastante adolorido

\- Lo siento, pero era la única forma de captar tu atención, parecía que estuvieras en trance o algo así, en que pensabas – dijo Drago

\- En nada importante – dijo Dan

\- No estarás pensando en lo que paso hace un momento, ¿o sí? – pregunto Drago

\- ¿A qué te refieres amigo? – pregunto Dan mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un color rojo muy intenso

\- Ya sabes al, "contacto" con esa chica – dijo Drago solo para molestar a su compañero

Dan se quedó callado un momento antes de responder…

\- Sabes que, creo que tomare una ducha, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes – dijo Dan rápidamente para después salir de la habitación

\- Hay Dan – dijo Drago soltando una gota

 **AURAXIS**

Asuha caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Auraxis, se dirigía a ver a su maestro, es decir al Dan de Auraxis…

\- En que piensas Asuha – pregunto Draco

\- En nada – dijo Asuha saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Acaso piensas en tu hogar? – pregunto Draco

\- Auraxis es mi hogar Draco – dijo Asuha levantando el tono de voz y bastante molesta

\- Perdóname – le respondió Draco, el cual sabía que su compañera aun tenia fuertes rencores con su planeta – reformulare la pregunta, ¿Estás pensando en tu planeta natal?

\- No, ese lugar murió para mí hace muchos años – dijo Asuha

\- No me mientas – dijo Draco poniéndose en frente de su compañera

\- ¿Que? – le respondió Asuha

\- Hemos sido compañeros por 2 años, y he aprendido a reconocer cuando estas mintiendo y cuando no – dijo Draco

Asuha guardo silencio un momento, Draco había dado en el clavo, antes de poder responder Draco volvió a tomar la palabra…

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto – dijo Draco

\- Eso lo se amigó, es solo que, aun no puedo entender por qué el me perdono la vida y porque mi propio pueblo me trataba como basura – dijo Asuha

El pasado de Asuha no es algo bonito de contar, y a ella le seguía doliendo inmensamente que su propio planeta al que en algún momento llamo hogar la hubiera rechazado…

 **Flashback Asuha**

Asuha no es originaria de Auraxis, ella nació en un en un planeta de una galaxia muy lejana, el nombre de ese planeta era Itsvan, un planeta sumamente similar a la tierra, en una pequeña casa que tenía una arquitectura bastante diferente a las ya conocidas, en esa casa vivían una pequeña Asuha y su madre la cual era parecida a ella mismos rasgos faciales el mismo cabello de color rojo se diferenciaban fácilmente porque Asuha llevaba su cabello atado con una cola.

( _Lo lleva así en el presente solo que se me olvido ponerlo en la descripción -_-)_

En esa época la personalidad de Asuha distaba mucho de la que tenía actualmente, era mucho más feliz y alegre y no se le veía tan fría y sanguinaria como lo es ahora.

Ella solo vivía con su madre ya que por desgracia su padre había muerto solo algunos meses antes de que naciera, a su madre le hacía falta pero se aguantaba las lágrimas solo por ver a su hija ser feliz.

Pero desgraciadamente el destino es demasiado cruel en muchas ocasiones ocasiones y esta no fue la excepción…

Cuando Asuha tenía tan solo 7 años su madre murió de una manera bastante misteriosa, las autoridades de su planeta no hicieron mucho esfuerzo por investigar lo que había pasado, para Asuha esto represento un gran cambio en su personalidad se volvió mucho más fría y a la vez mucho más agresiva…

Claramente después de este incidente ella termino en un orfanato donde no se llevaba muy bien con el resto de niños que vivían en el lugar…

\- Oye rarita – dijo un niño de pelo negro a una Asuha mucho mayor que en esos momentos tendría 10 años

Asuha opto por ignorarlos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida pero otro niño de pelo rubio le cortó el paso

\- Quítate de en medio – dijo Asuha bastante enojada

\- ¿O qué? – dijo otro niño que apareció de la nada

Asuha frunció el ceño ante esto…

\- Lo volveré a repetir, quítate de mi camino – dijo Asuha a punto de perder el poco de paciencia que le quedaba

\- Que graciosa eres – dijo uno de los Niños

Asuha al escuchar esto perdió la paciencia y se lanzó contra los que la estaban molestando dándoles tremenda paliza…

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? – Dijo una mujer apareciendo que vio a dos niños inconscientes y a otro sujetado por Asuha – debí suponerlo – dijo llevándose a rastras a la pelirroja

Algunos minutos después se veía a la misma mujer hablando con un hombre que vestía de manera bastante elegante…

\- Esa niña definitivamente ya no tiene remedio – dijo el hombre golpeando su escritorio

\- Ya lo hemos intentado todo con ella, y no deja de causar problemas, es obvio que debemos hacer algo – dijo la mujer

\- Creo que nuestra única opción será mandarla con la esposa del tercer lord de Itsvan – dijo el hombre

\- No cree que es un poco drástico – dijo la mujer

\- Para nada, es la única persona que la podrá corregir, mañana mismo se va de aquí – dijo el hombre

Como se dijo ese mismo día Asuha se fue del orfanato, no sin antes aprovechar el momento para asustar de nuevo a los que la molestaban, pensaba que podría huir fácilmente de donde fuera que la enviaran, pero al llegar sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas al ver a una mujer alta, rubia y con un aire de superioridad que podría hacerte vomitar…

\- Así que tú eres la problemática – dijo la mujer

\- Tal vez, eso porque te interesa – dijo Asuha sin ningún tipo de miedo

\- A la niña tiene carácter, y eres bastante insolente, pero descuida yo te voy a enseñar respeto – dijo la mujer fríamente

 **Fin Flashback**

Asuha termino de recordar esa parte dolorosa de su vida y entro a lo que parecía una arena de batalla, en la que estaba su maestro, es decir el Dan de Auraxis…

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo – dijo Dan seriamente

\- Discúlpeme maestro, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Asuha

\- Eso espero, mientras tanto veamos que tanto has aprendido – dijo Dan – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Draco Pyrus

 **VECTAN**

Dan estaba en esos momentos saliendo de lo que parecía ser un baño, su cabello castaño estaba mojado y bastante alborotado, llevaba sus pantalones y una camisilla blanca, con una toalla en su cuello…

\- Eso era lo que necesitaba – dijo Dan bastante relajado

\- Hola Dan – dijo Akari apareciendo de improviso

Dan pego tremendo salto al escucharla…

\- ¿Porque todos se empeñan en tratar de darme un infarto? – dijo Dan

\- Lo siento, es solo que Drago no sabía dónde estabas y estaba ayudándolo a buscarte – dijo Akari

\- Ademas de que ella también quería hablarte de algo – dijo Drago apareciendo

\- Dan, cuando estuviste en la tumba, con mi hermano, ¿te dijo algo sobre sus planes?, o algo de mí – dijo Akari

\- No dijo mucho, pero con esa batalla me di cuenta de algo, y es que tu hermano aún tiene una pisca de bondad en su interior, y que muy posiblemente lo podamos salvar – dijo Dan

\- Eso es lo que más deseo Dan, solo espero que sea verdad – dijo Akari

\- Ya verás que lo será – dijo Dan sonriendo

 **AURAXIS**

La batalla entre Dan y Asuha seguía en curso, pero la ventaja la seguía teniendo Dan aunque Asuha seguía dando todo de sí misma…

 **Flashback**

La vida en el nuevo "hogar" de Asuha, aunque ella no lo consideraba así, era todo un infierno para ella, debido a que por ser una huérfana no tenía ningún tipo de derecho a los ojos de la mujer que la había recibido en ese lugar, además de eso los hijos de la mujer la molestaban constantemente asignándole tareas sumamente pesadas además de golpearla repetidas veces cuando creían que se equivocaba…

 _(Es decir, todos unos hijos de censurado, digo de su madre)_

Eso sumado a la actitud de la chica que no era para nada una de las que se dejaran mandar y mucho menos humillarse ante otra persona le acarrearon más de un problema con los propietarios del lugar, y más aun de su vida.

Asuha llego al punto de retar a la dueña de la casa, cosa que le valió varios golpes, insultos y algunos latigazos, que le dieron para enseñarle respeto, además de dejarla en confinamiento por varios días.

Hasta que un día sonidos de batalla comenzaron a escucharse en las afueras de la mansión, los temblores causados por la batalla hicieron que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abriera, después de subir varias escaleras llego a un balcón desde donde observo la desolación de la ciudad, tres bakugan, Deadwing, Burning Drago y Alduin destrozaban la ciudad y atacaban a los defensores de la mansión en la que se encontraba, todos los que vivían en el lugar habían escapado solo quedaba ella, de repente una explosión atravesó una de las paredes haciendo que Asuha callera al suelo y quedara contra una pared, del agujero de la pared surgieron dos figuras, la primera el Dan de Auraxis y la Reina…

Asuha se estremeció y comenzó a temblar, acababa de ver a esas personas asesinar a otros, y pensaba que la matarían a ella también, pero a la vez pensaba que la muerte era lo que quería, había sufrido tanto, que la muerte le daría la libertad que buscaba…

El Dan de auraxis vio a la chica, y por alguna extraña razón sintió lastima, y odio hacia los que fuera que le hicieron eso, no supo porque pero esa chica era especial.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Asuha, se arrodillo y le tendió la mano amistosamente

Asuha se quedó petrificada nunca nadie, además de su madre de la cual tenía pocos recuerdos, la había tratado amablemente…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Dan aun ofreciéndole la mano

\- Asuha – respondio la pelirroja aun asustada

\- No debes tenerme miedo, no te hare daño – dijo Dan

\- Eso ya me lo han dicho muchos – dijo Asuha desconfiada

\- Quien es ella Dan – pregunto la Reina pareciendo

\- Es una chica y creo que tiene potencial – dijo Dan

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto la Reina

\- Es un presentimiento, pero te aseguro que puede ser útil – dijo Dan

\- Si crees que es verdad adelante, pero tú la entrenaras – dijo la Reina retirándose

 **-** Entendido – dijo Dan para luego mirar a Asuha – ven conmigo, una nueva oportunidad te aguarda

Asuha desconfió al principio, pero el tono calmado de Dan la hiso aceptar su oferta y ambos se dirigieron a la nave Auraxiana

Cuando llegaron a Auraxis, Dan la comenzó a entrenar como había prometido, al principio fue duro para Asuha ya que la gravedad de Auraxis era mucho mayor que la de su planeta pero poco a poco fue perfeccionando sus habilidades como peleadora y como guerrera manejando todo tipo de armas a la perfección, después de varios meses conocería a su actual compañero Draco y 6 meses después estaría preparada para la prueba final en la que venció a varios de los mejores soldados de Auraxis demostrando así su valía…

\- Estoy sumamente complacida con tu desempeño – dijo la Reina – tenías razón hijo tiene potencial, mucho potencial, felicidades teniente Asuha

Asuha se quedó callada esperaba una recompensa pero no una tan grande, miro a su maestro el cual solo asintió…

\- Gracias Majestad – dijo Asuha

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

La batalla había terminado, el ganador fue Dan aunque Asuha había todo de sí misma y su maestro lo había notado…

\- Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez – dijo Dan serio como siempre

\- Gracias maestro – dijo Asuha

\- Llevo dos años pidiéndote que me llames por mi nombre – dijo Dan soltando una sonrisa

\- Es la costumbre y una forma de agradecerte – dijo Asuha – ¿Por qué me salvaste ese día?

\- Vi en ti alguien fuerte, alguien que quería demostrar lo que era realmente, por eso te salve ese día – dijo Dan sinceramente

\- No te decepcionare, la próxima vez que vayamos por la runa la conseguiremos – dijo Asuha – es una promesa

\- Nunca me has decepcionado – dijo Dan tranquilamente y retirándose

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno que les pareció este capítulo, menos dialogo pero mucho más trasfondo en fin, dejen review sea buena o mala que eso ayuda a mejorar, recuerden que acepto OC y además de eso no olviden decirme de cual personaje quieren que sea el siguiente trasfondo, después de que termine la segunda runa, aquí las opciones**

 **1\. Dan de Auraxis**

 **2\. Dageron**

 **3\. Elizabeth**

 **Déjenlo en la review en caso de no votar, yo lo elegiré como este, en fin los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Si Dan es bastante inocente, siempre me lo pareció, no se daba cuenta de que tenía a tres chicas queriendo algo con el, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si quieres que Rubi tenga historia de trasfondo dime algunas pautas y también le dedicare un capitulo como este.**

 **En fin nos vemos… Cuando Pueda**

 **Auf wiedersehen**


	16. Capitulo 16: La Ciudad Bajo el Mar

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 16, este cap será un casi crossover aunque solo usare una locación mas no el lore de donde vendrá el crossover, en este capítulo los peleadores sea aventuraran en busca de la runa Aquos, disfrútenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la historia y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 16: LA CIUDAD BAJO EL MAR**

 **VECTAN**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había aparecido la primera runa y los peleadores ya habían conocido a la comandante que les salvo el pellejo cuando entraron a Vectan, se hacía llamar Arya, también se habían presentado con una de las integrantes de la guardia de honor que los saludo con gran amabilidad, Érica la peleadora Aquos, una mujer de 17 años, cabello corto y de color negro y ojos de color café, su bakugan era algo parecido a un tiburón humanoide que tenía una armadura de color azul oscuro y va armado con una lanza de cazador respondía al nombre de Carcharodon Aquos, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas, pero estaban por ponerse sumamente tensas ya que la segunda runa estaba por activarse, y la guardia de honor estaba por llegar al palacio lo que acarrearía ciertas tensiones entre los peleadores que heredaron los poderes de los ancestros…

Los peleadores y la resistencia se encontraban en estos momentos hablando con la reina, Arya, Nathe, Elizabeth, Alex y Érica sobre lo que había pasado durante la batalla de la primera runa cuando de pronto sonó algo parecido a un comunicador…

\- Reina Althea le informo que la Guardia de Honor ya ha llegado al palacio, estarán con usted en unos momentos – dijo la voz

\- Gracias, los estaré esperando – dijo Althea

\- Sera mejor que estés atento Dan – dijo Érica acercándose

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan

\- Mis compañeros no están muy contentos con que ellos no hayan sido los elegidos – dijo Érica

\- Entonces quieres decir, que intentaran quitárnoslas – dijo Dan

\- Es una posibilidad, solo digo que tú y tus amigos deberán guardar su espalda uno con el otro, en especial los Auraxianos – dijo Érica

\- Pero estamos en el mismo bando – dijo Dan

\- Eso es cierto, pero la ambición hace que la gente haga cosas horribles, solo prométeme que estarás atento – dijo Érica

\- Lo prometo – dijo Dan

Érica sonrió ante esto, solo esperaba que la ambición no segara los actos de sus compañeros

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, las puertas se abrieron y de ella entraron 5 individuos cada uno con armaduras blancas sumamente decoradas mucho más que las de los demás tenientes de Vectan…

El primero era un hombre, de cabello rubio, era alto y venia cargado con un aire de superioridad, respondía al nombre de Darek, su bakugan era algo parecido a era algo parecido a un caballero blanco que portaba un hacha sumamente grande y respondía al nombre de Darius, su mirada era dura y al ver a los peleadores la endureció mucho más, peleador Haos

El segundo era un hombre también, cabello de color gris, ojos de color verde oscuro y unas gafas que lo hacían parecer intelectual y digo parecían porque es tan tonto como una piedra, respondia al nombre de Tom, su armadura llevaba detalles de color verde dando a entender que era un peleador ventus, su bakugan era un Samurái que tenía una armadura de color verde esmeralda, iba con una Katana y poseía dos alas de ángel, respondía al nombre Kimura Ventus

La tercera era una chica, cabello de color rojo, pero un rojo sumamente vivo que tenía el tono de las llamas ojos de color rojo respondía al nombre de Katia y a diferencia de los dos anteriores tenía una actitud más alegre y más abierta, al igual que Érica se le veía mucho más abierta hacia la opción de que ellos no fueran los herederos de los poderes, su bakugan era Skor Pyrus, era un lagarto humanoide, parecía un dragón solo que no tenía alas y se paraba en dos piernas

La cuarta era otra chica cabello rubio, ojos amarillos, mirada aburrida, y poco interesada, respondía al nombre de Heloise llevaba una armadura de color blanca con detalles anaranjados y su bakugan era Anubis Subterra, su apariencia era la misma que la del dios egipcio solo que este llevaba una armadura de batalla naranja y un hacha.

La ultima era una chica de pelo color morado y ojos del mismo color, el cabello largo y suelto, y muy liso, su mirada inspiraba miedo y a la vez confianza, respondía al nombre de Eris, y su bakugan era una criatura humanoide con una túnica de bruja y una máscara morada además de un largo cabello de color azul, respondía al nombre de Morgana Darkus

Cuando la guardia entro a la habitación se inclinaron ante la reina, aunque a la reina no le gustaba que hicieran eso ya que no consideraba que ningún ser mereciera eso, pero ellos insistían siempre en hacerlo, cuando se levantaron comenzaron las miradas hostiles entre los peleadores herederos y la guardia de honor que al ver a la resistencia reaccionaron inmediatamente…

\- Que están haciendo Auraxianos aquí, y porque no están en el calabozo, enciérrenlos de inmediato – le dijo Darek a algunos guardias

Pero los guardias no se movieron ya que ellos sabían que la Reina no lo permitiría…

\- Que esperan hagan lo que el señor Darek dice – exclamo Tom

\- Eso no lo harán Darek, estos Auraxianos son la resistencia y están aquí como invitados y para ayudarnos en esta guerra – dijo Althea

\- Pero alteza son Auraxianos, y más importante uno de ellos es la hija de la reina de Auraxis, como sabemos que no nos traicionara – dijo Darek señalando a Akari

\- Confió en ellos y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo – dijo Althea

Las cosas se calmaron por pocos minutos, que aprovecho Katia para saludar a Érica y al mismo tiempo a los peleadores y resistencia muy animadamente, era evidente que ella no era como los demás, cuando de un momento a otro Darek se acercó a Dan con cara de pocos amigos…

\- Así que ustedes son los que se atrevieron a arrebatarnos nuestro legítimo derecho – dijo Drake

\- No lo hicimos, fuimos escogidos es muy diferente – dijo Dan

\- Fue un error de los ancestros, así que les ordeno que nos den a sus bakugan para que podamos extraerles el poder que nos pertenece – dijo Darek

\- Eso no lo haremos – dijo Dan desafiante

\- ¿Qué dijiste humano? – dijo Darek con furia al ver que Dan lo estaba retando

\- Que no lo haremos, si de verdad fueran tuyos los habrían escogido a ustedes, pero por alguna razón fuimos nosotros y prometimos guardar este poder – dijo Dan con el mismo tono desafiante

\- Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma humano, ¿no sabes quién soy? – dijo Darek furioso

\- Se quién eres, pero tu empezaste – dijo Dan

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Drago comenzó a brillar intensamente y a sentir un gran poder dentro de el…

\- Dan la segunda runa se activó – dijo Drago

\- Entonces en marcha – dijo Dan

\- Esperen un momento, nosotros iremos, es obvio que ustedes no podrán con los Auraxianos – dijo Darek

\- Ya pudimos con ellos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer – dijo Dan

\- Tal vez pudiste con algunos tenientes, pero ten seguro que no podrás con un general – dijo Darek confiado

\- Darek – dijo Érica – el vencido al Dragón de Auraxis

Toda la guardia de honor abrió los ojos impresionada, ni siquiera ellos habían podido contra el Dragón de Auraxis, es decir el otro Dan por lo que eso los tenía en shock

\- Los Auraxianos no perderán tiempo, y ya deben estar moviéndose, quienes iremos además de nosotros – dijo Keith

\- Yo iré – dijo Akari

\- Yo también – dijo Elizabeth

\- Si me lo permiten yo también iré – dijo Katia feliz

\- No le veo problema – dijo Dan contento

\- Bueno creo que con eso sería más que suficiente – dijo Shun

\- Bueno vallamos entonces – dijo Dan

\- Esperen un momento – dijo Elizabeth quitándose su armadura y dejando ver una camisa morada y pantalones negros

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Nathe

\- La última vez termine en un desierto con esta aparatosa armadura, prefiero ir cómoda – dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente

\- En ese caso – dijo Katia haciendo lo mismo y dejando ver una camisa roja con una chaqueta del mismo color con tonos dorados – yo también iré cómoda

\- Muy bien Drago, abre el portal – dijo Dan

-A la orden Dan – dijo Drago

 **AURAXIS**

En el palacio de Auraxis los auraxianos también se habían percatado de la aparición de la runa y ya se estaban preparando para salir junto con tres tenientes los cuales eran…

La primera era Asuha cuya mirada estaba cargada de decisión.

La segunda era una chica de cabello azul oscuro largo y alborotado, su mirada era tranquila e iba vestida con una chaqueta de color morado y una falda un poco corta pero no al punto de ser muy corta, respondia al nombre de Niah y su bakugan era Nagash, algo parecido a una momia esquelética con un báculo de hechicero

El último era un soldado con un gran casco y armadura negra…

 _(Es decir un extra que no ayuda en nada a la trama)_

\- ¿Donde apareció la Runa Kaira? – dijo Dan

\- En medio del Atlántico de un universo paralelo a la tierra – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Por qué aparecería allí? – pregunto Dageron

\- No lo sé, pero intentare transportarnos lo más cerca posible – dijo Kaira abriendo un portal con una maquina

\- Quita esa cara amiga, nos ira bien – dijo Niah a Asuha

\- Eso espero – dijo Asuha

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL OCEANO ATLANTICO**

Un portal se abrió sobre el gran océano y los peleadores cayeron de manera violenta en el océano, en medio de varios gritos…

\- Otra vez, Otra vez – dijo Katia levantando las manos

Todos soltaron una gota

\- Ups, me deje llevar – dijo inocentemente

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – dijo Mira

\- No lo sé, pero el agua esta helada – dijo Fabia

\- Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos a ese faro – dijo Marucho

Todos voltearon y descubrieron el gigantesco faro al que se refería Marucho, comenzaron a nadar y llegaron a unas escaleras…

\- Menos mal me quite la armadura, si no estaría probablemente en el fondo del océano – dijo Elizabeth cansada después de nadar

\- Que extraño, ¿Qué hace un faro en medio del océano? – dijo Shun

\- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo – dijo Dan – entremos

Los peleadores entraron al faro el cual estaba sumamente oscuro cuando de pronto se encendieron las luces y la estatua de un hombre con un traje y una inscripción que decía…

" _Ni dioses ni Reyes, solo el hombre"_

\- Qué lugar tan extraño – dijo Elizabeth

\- Deberíamos bajar – dijo Keith señalando a unas escaleras detrás de la estatua

Bajaron unos cuantos escalones y se encontraron con algo parecido a un submarino circular con suficiente espacio para ellos…

\- Lo mejor será entrar – dijo Dan

Todos entraron y Dan acciono una palanca y el submarino comenzó a bajar al poco tiempo se empezó a rodar una película sumamente antigua que decía…

" _Soy_ _Andrew Ryan_ _, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿acaso un hombre no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia frente? No, dice el hombre de Washington. Pertenece a los pobres. No, dice el hombre del Vaticano. Pertenece a Dios. No, dice el hombre de Moscú. Pertenece a todos. Yo rechacé esas respuestas. En vez de eso, elegí algo distinto. Elegí lo imposible. Elegí... Rapture. Una ciudad donde el artista no tenía que temer al censor. Donde el científico no estaba limitado por la nimia moral. Donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos por los pequeños. Y con el sudor de tu frente, ¡Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad!_ "

Cuando la cinta termino una enorme ciudad que estaba debajo del océano se dejó ver, era enorme, tan grande como cualquier ciudad el mundo, los peleadores dejaron escapar un grito de asombro al ver tan majestuosa ciudad…

\- Una ciudad en medio del océano, ridículo – dijo Dan sin dejar de estar asombrado

\- Esto es muy extraño, ¿quién la construyo? – dijo Marucho

\- En vestal los únicos que han hecho algo parecido fueron los agua apartamentos de Klaus, pero esto está a otro nivel – dijo Mira

\- Esto se está deteniendo – dijo Keith

El submarino se detuvo y llego a un puerto con una arquitectura sumamente peculiar, pero con fugas de agua por todos lados y lleno de moho…

\- Parece que está abandonada – dijo Marucho

\- No debemos perder tiempo, ¿Por dónde Drago? – pregunto Helios

\- Por aquí – dijo Drago y los peleadores emprendieron la marcha

 **EN OTRO LUGAR DE RAPTURE**

Los auraxianos acababan de llegar a lo que parecía ser un mercado agrícola pero dentro de la misma ciudad…

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunto Keira

\- Parece una ciudad – dijo Kaira

\- Una ciudad en medio del océano, ridículo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No tanto, este lugar me gusta, debo decir que los humanos tienen mucha inventiva – dijo Eric

\- Concentrémonos en buscar la runa – dijo Dan – ¿por dónde Kaira?

\- Por aquí – dijo mientras todos emprendían la marcha

Keira recogía todo lo que le llamaba la atención cosa que llamo la atención de Dageron…

\- ¿Qué haces Keira? – pregunto Dageron

\- Oye es la única vez que vendremos por acá, quiero llevarme un recuerdo – dijo Keira para luego ver un anillo de oro en uno de los puestos del mercado – eso me gusta, no le molesta cierto señor, veo que no lo necesita – le dijo Keira a un esqueleto que tenía el anillo en un dedo – el que calla otorga – dijo quitándole el anillo

\- ¿No tienes respeto por los muertos? – dijo Dageron

\- Oh vamos si en el fondo te gusta – dijo Keira con un tono seductor y acercándose a Dageron

Dageron solo sonrió nervioso, Keira siempre lo ponía así, tal vez sería por la actitud de la chica…

\- Oh mira, delfines – dijo Dageron escapando de la chica

\- Ohh – dijo Keira decepcionada

Los Auraxianos siguieron avanzando por los lúgubres pasillos de la ciudad…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – dijo Dan

\- Tal vez callo por su propio peso – dijo Kaira

A pocos metros de allí los peleadores se hacían la misma pregunta mientras veían carteles que decían " _déjanos subir", "No somos tu propiedad"…_

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una gran plaza donde se encontraron con los Auraxianos…

\- Valla sabía que algo olía mal aquí, y no era el pescado – dijo Dan mientras veía a su contraparte

\- Que gracioso, supongo que vienen por la runa, pues déjame decirte que esta vez será diferente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Dan

\- Oye tú no eres de esa guardia de vectan – dijo Eric señalando a Katia – debió ser un duro golpe saber que no heredaste los poderes

\- La verdad a mí me da igual – dijo Katia

\- Basta de charlas a pelear – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Todos lanzaron a sus bakugan para la batalla, el bakugan de los tenientes tenían un poder de 2500 Gs y el de Katia 2900 Gs, pero todos ahogaron un grito al ver que Burning Drago ahora tenía 4000 Gs de poder…

\- Como es que volvió a aumentar su nivel de poder – dijo Drago

\- Algo que debes saber de mí, es que tras una derrota no me quedo quieto – dijo Dan de Auraxis – esta vez los venceremos

\- Eso lo veremos amigo – dijo Dan

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Espero que le haya gustado la aparición de la mítica ciudad de Rapture, en fin eso sería todo la batalla acaba de comenzar y esta será mucho más cruenta que la anterior en fin, recuerden que acepto Oc y que los personajes para el próximo trasfondo son**

 **1- Dan de Auraxis**

 **2- Dageron**

 **3- Elizabeth**

 **DragoViking: Ok tu voto y tu trasfondo ya quedaron anotados, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes…**


	17. Capitulo 17: Batalla en Rapture

**Bueno otro viernes ha llegado lo que significa que otro capítulo de mi Fic aparece, espero que les guste, recuerden acepto OC y por supuesto…**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes**

 **CAPITULO 17: BATALLA EN RAPTURE**

 **Rapture**

La batalla entre los Auraxianos y los peleadores era sumamente feroz, solo que en este caso Eric y Marucho peleaban de manera más decidida y a la vez fuerte ya que al estar bajo el agua sus bakugan tenían gran fuerza, Dageron seguía intrigado por lo que le había dicho Alduin sobre Elizabeth la última vez que pelearon pero debía mantenerse concentrado ya que peleaba con Keith y Helios y estos eran oponentes de cuidado, Elizabeth peleaba contra Niah y el soldado Auraxiano, Dharak podía fácilmente darle cara a Nagash y al Bakugan del Teniente, Katya ayudaba a Dan contra el Dan de Auraxis ya que con el aumento de Burning Drago podría necesitar ayuda en esta batalla, Akari peleaba con Asuha ambas eran peleadoras formidables pero la batalla estaba igualada, el resto de los herederos se dividieron con los demás generales, aunque Shun y Mira tenían bastantes problemas ya que no podían usar toda su fuerza ya que podrían romper el lugar donde estaban y Shun no tenía el suficiente espacio para maniobrar…

\- Poder Activado: Carga Nuclear – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago se lanzaba contra ambos bakugan

\- Poder Activado: Salamandra Ardiente – dijo Katya y Skor se lanzó contra su oponente

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris – dijo Dan y Drago hiso lo mismo que Skor

Los tres bakugan Pyrus comenzaron una letal batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, aun en desventaja numérica Burning Drago demostraba con creces que era un Bakugan de cuidado y más aún uno de los bakugan Auraxianos más letales y poderosos…

\- No cabe duda de que es sumamente poderoso – dijo Skor

\- Eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo enfrente – dijo Drago

\- Y he de decir que de todos los bakugan de la guardia de Honor tu eres el más poderoso o por lo menos el más digno de todos – dijo Burning Drago

\- Darius es mucho más fuerte que yo, no sé porque dices eso – dijo Skor

\- Quizás Darius sea más fuerte – dijo Dan de Auraxis – pero el y su compañero son demasiado arrogantes y eso algún día les va a costar muy caro, en especial a Darek

Katya no dijo nada, ella pensaba lo mismo que el Dan de Auraxis, Darek era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso como para aceptar muchas cosas, y le preocupaba que en algún momento cometiera alguna estupidez, pero ese no era el momento para distraerse, tenían una batalla que ganar…

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre Marucho y Eric, esta se estaba poniendo sumamente salvaje y Eric parecía disfrutar de la batalla como todo un demente…

\- Poder Activado: Hidro Balas – dijo Eric mientras Leviatán disparaba letales balas de agua contra Elfin

\- Poder Activado: Muro Glacial – dijo Marucho y Elfin levanto un enorme Iceberg que lo protegió del ataque

\- Poder Activado: Estacas de Hielo – dijo Marucho y Elfin género varios carámbanos de hielo que lanzo contra Leviatán

Leviatán reaccionó rápidamente y los esquivo fácilmente, dejando a Marucho y Elfin con la boca abierta…

\- ¿Que paso malcriada?, te comió la lengua el pez – dijo Leviatán burlonamente

\- ¿Malcriada? – dijo Elfin con una vena saliéndole de su cabeza

\- Van a necesitar algo más que ataques mediocres para vencernos – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Tinta Venenosa – Leviatán comenzó a lanzar gran cantidad de tinta como la de los pulpos solo que esta quemaba la piel de Elfin…

\- Marucho, ayúdame – dijo Elfin corriendo de un lado a otro

\- Resiste, Poder Activado: Bendición Glacial – dijo Marucho y Elfin se vio rodeada por un brillo azul que la curo de sus heridas…

\- Sera mejor que tú y tu equipo de peleadores se rindan, tal vez la reina les tenga clemencia – dijo Eric sonriendo demencialmente

\- No lo haremos, no permitiremos que monstruos como ustedes se apoderen del universo – dijo Marucho

\- Es mejor así, si lo hicieran no tendría el honor de descuartizarlos – dijo Eric con una mueca sádica

Ambos Bakugan continuaron peleando y la batalla se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa ya que las vibraciones estaban haciendo que el cristal que mantenía el agua fuera de la plaza se debilitara…

 **VECTAN**

En el palacio de Vectan la Althea, Alex, Acner y la guardia de honor veían la feroz batalla entre los Peleadores y los Auraxianos, en las miradas de la guardia de honor había una mirada de desprecio total hacia los peleadores a excepción de Érica, en cuanto a Darek, bueno él estaba más concentrado mirando a la princesa Alex que viendo la batalla, no era un secreto para nadie ni siquiera para la Reina misma que Darek llevaba varios meses tratando de seducir a la princesa para que se casara con él, a la reina no le gustaba esto, más de una vez lo impidió y más cuando supo que los sentimientos de su hija no eran correspondidos con los de Darek, le dio más impacto la noticia de que su hija sentía algo por el peleador terrestre, pero eso eran cosas del corazón y ella no se interpondría en eso, solo esperaba que esto no causara más tensión con Darek…

\- Que débiles son, es obvio que no son merecedores de los poderes – dijo Tom con burla

\- Eso es cierto, cuando vuelvan se los quitaremos y nosotros los usaremos debidamente – dijo Darek

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?, no puedes dejar de pensar en ti por 5 minutos – dijo Alex bastante molesta sin dejar de ver la batalla

\- No me digas que mi amorcito está del lado de esos asquerosos terrícolas – dijo Darek acercándose a la princesa para intentar besarla…

La reina aparto la mirada ya que sabía lo que vendría, Alex había lanzado tremendo puñetazo contra el rostro de Darek haciendo que su nariz sangrara y que callera pesadamente al suelo…

\- Al fin alguien te dio tu merecido – dijo Eris riéndose

\- ¿Tu estas con ellos también Eris?, no esperaba eso de ti – dijo Darek tocando su nariz

\- Admito que me enoje y me tomo por sorpresa, pero llegue a la conclusión de que la decisión ya fue tomada por seres con un razonamiento superior a nosotros, así que si lo acepto, estoy de su lado – dijo Eris

\- A mí me da igual – dijo Heloise con tono aburrido,

Todos se dispusieron a seguir viendo la pelea sin saber que alguien más los estaba observando desde otro planeta…

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina acababa de ver lo que había pasado en vectan y ahora sonreía diabólicamente al ver una oportunidad…

\- Valla, al parecer hay fugas en el barco de la rectitud – dijo la Reina

\- Cree que podamos aprovecharlo alteza – dijo Deadwing

\- Lo haremos, pero en el momento y lugar indicado – dijo la Reina

\- No le preocupa que podamos perder la runa – dijo Deadwing

\- No tanto, de todos modos la única runa que necesito urgentemente es la Darkus y esa aun no aparece, una vez aparezca nos ayudara a quitarles las demás a los peleadores, solo necesitamos un títere que nos la de y un traidor que nos de las demás – dijo la Reina

\- Creo que sé a qué se refiere alteza, y debo decir que es un plan maligno, es la maldad pura – dijo Deadwing

\- Lo sé – dijo feliz la Reina mientras observaba la batalla en Rapture

 **RAPTURE**

La batalla se estaba volviendo peligrosa, ya que las fugas de agua se estaban haciendo más grandes cosa de la que se percató Dan de Auraxis y preparo un plan…

\- Eric – llamo Dan de Auraxis

\- Que sucede, no ves que estoy ocupado – dijo Eric acercándose

\- Necesito que dejes la batalla – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Estas loco, ¿porque haría eso? – dijo Eric

\- Creare una distracción, y tú la aprovecharas para buscar una forma de llegar al mar y bajar a las profundidades para buscar la Runa – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Entiendo tu plan, lo hare – dijo Eric

\- Muy bien prepárate – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Poder Activado: Smoke – Burning Drago lanzo una gran cantidad de humo rojizo que obstruyo la vista de sus oponentes

\- Ahora es cuando Eric – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Suerte

\- Me cuesta decir esto sin vomitar, pero gracias – dijo Eric cogiendo a Leviatan y saliendo por uno de los pasillos de la ciudad

\- Muy bien nosotros detendremos a los peleadores, no dejen que lleguen con la runa y a la vez no podemos dejar que este sitio se derrumbe – dijo Dan de Auraxis

El humo se disipo poco a poco y los peleadores recuperaron la visión solo para ver que alguien faltaba…

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está el chiflado? – dijo Katya

\- Porque se fue Eric no es de los que se retiran de una batalla – dijo Akari

\- Fue a buscar la Runa, estamos bajo el agua por lo que la runa debe estar a más profundidad y Leviatan es sumamente veloz bajo el agua – dedujo Elizabeth

\- Eso es cierto, pero ni crean que los dejaremos pasar – dijo Dageron mientras Alduin rugía amenazadoramente

\- ¿Oigan donde esta Marucho? – dijo Dan y es porque Marucho también había desaparecido

\- Halla esta – dijo Drago viendo como Marucho había tomado el mismo camino que Eric y ahora lo perseguía

\- Esto es malo – dijo Sheer

\- Esperemos que Eric pueda con el – Dijo Keira – mientras tanto, Poder Activado: Ráfaga Letal – Fenix lanzo una letal ráfaga de viento que impacto no solo contra los peleadores sino también contra las paredes haciendo que las fisuras se hicieran más grandes…

\- Alto – dijo Kaira bastante alarmada mientras Quasar usaba poderes Pyrus para arreglar la fisura – no podemos seguir así, o moriremos todos

\- Pero respiramos bajo el agua – dijo Keira

\- Si, pero este lugar esta presurizado, la fuerza del agua nos mataría en el acto si esto se desborda – dijo Kaira

\- Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de pelear – dijo Dan de Auraxis para después mirar a los peleadores – escuchen, no nos caemos bien, pero si seguimos peleando este lugar se convertirá en nuestra tumba, por lo que les propongo una tregua temporal hasta que nuestros compañeros vuelvan

Los peleadores se miraron confundidos, pero las fisuras era cierto que podían llegar a matarlos, por lo que después de intercambiar miradas decidieron aceptar la propuesta…

\- Aceptamos, solo no intenten nada extraño y nosotros haremos lo mismo – dijo Dan

\- Te doy mi palabra – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago volvía a su forma de esfera

Todos los demás bakugan hicieron lo mismo, los peleadores comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y los Auraxianos hicieron lo mismo…

\- ¿Crees que Marucho podrá solo? – pregunto Akari

\- Estoy seguro de que podrá – dijo Dan sonriendo – Marucho es muy fuerte y pronto vendrá con la Runa, aunque creo que deberías aprovechar esta tregua para hablar con él, Akari

\- ¿Con quién? – dijo Akari fingiendo demencia, aunque ella sabía a quién se refería

\- Con tu hermano, puede no ser el mejor momento pero creo que podrías hablar con el – dijo Dan

\- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Akari – hablare con el

Por el lado de los Auraxianos, Asuha y Niah hablaban animadamente, Sheer tenía cara de aburrida, Dan hablaba con Kaira, Dageron jugaba al solitario con un mazo de cartas mientras hablaba con Alduin, y Keira se dedicaba a saquear todo lo que encontraba…

\- Creo que alguien te busca – dijo Kaira haciendo que Dan volteara y viera a una Akari en una esquina con una mirada puesta en el

\- Creo que debo hablar con ella – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Creo que es lo mejor, solo mantente alerta – dijo Kaira

\- Siempre lo estoy – dijo Dan de Auraxis retirándose

Dan camino unos varios metros y llego a un lugar donde podría tener una charla privada con su hermana…

\- Hola hermano – dijo Akari

\- Hola hermanita – dio Dan

A muchos metros de allí Eric había encontrado algo parecido a un puerto dentro de la ciudad, que le permitiría acceder al océano, había hecho que Leviatan apareciera y se había puesto sobre el…

\- Vamos por esa Runa, Leviatan – dijo Eric

\- Entendido – dijo Leviatan sumergiéndose

La carrera por la Runa había comenzado, ¿Quién sería el ganador?

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 17, un poco más corto pero igual de intenso, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que las votaciones para el próximo trasfondo, es el último plazo, los candidatos son…**

 **\- Dan de Auraxis**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **Dejen review que eso ayuda a mejorar, acepto Oc y vamos con los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: También pensé en la Atlántida, pero luego recordé la mítica ciudad de Rapture de Bioshock y mi corazón no pudo evitar ponerla, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y eso sería todo, nos vemos cuando pueda.**


	18. Capitulo 18: Batalla en la Profundidades

**Bueno otro viernes ha llegado lo que significa que un nuevo capítulo va a comenzar, espero que les guste…**

 **CAPITULO 18: BATALLA EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES**

 **RAPTURE**

Marucho avanzaba por los pasillos de la ciudad sumergida, hacía mucho que le había perdido el rastro a Eric y ahora corría desesperadamente para poder encontrarlo, hasta que Elfin llamo su atención…

\- Marucho mira, halla están – dijo Elfin señalando a Leviatán que descendía rápidamente con Eric sobre su cabeza

\- ¿Como los alcanzaremos? – Pregunto Marucho

\- Por allá hay una escotilla, creo que tendremos que bajar – dijo Elfin

Marucho entro a la escotilla, para su suerte había una máscara de oxígeno, pero solo tenía suficiente para una hora de oxigeno…

\- Esto será un problema, solo espero encontrar la Runa antes de que se acabe el tiempo – dijo Marucho abriendo la escotilla y haciendo que Elfin apareciera y comenzara a seguir a Leviatán, bajaron más de 5.000 brazas de profundidad hasta llegar a tres edificios sumamente altos, el primero con un Poseidón en la punta, con dos tritones en la punta de los otros dos edificios…

\- La runa está en la punta de ese tridente – dijo Eric para luego sonreír confiado – sé que me estas siguiendo niño, porque no sales para poder acabar esto como es debido

Marucho y Elfin salieron de entre las rocas y encararon a Eric y a Leviatán los cuales sonreían burlonamente…

\- Valla, enviaron a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre – dijo Eric

Marucho no se inmuto pero en parte lo había afectado él era el más pequeño de los peleadores por lo que a veces lo protegían más que a todos, lo que lo hacía sentirse inútil pero este no era el momento para que las palabras de Eric lo afectaran…

\- No caeré en tus juegos Eric – dijo Marucho decidido

\- Eso era justo lo que esperaba, en fin ya que no veo que tengas disposición a rendirte creo que tendré que convertir este lugar en tu tumba submarina – dijo Eric – Poder Activado: Poseidón Oscuro – Leviatán lanzo una ráfaga de agua oscura contra Elfin que la hiso chocarse contra un barranco…

\- Poder Activado: Reina del Mar – dijo Marucho mientras Elfin congelaba un poco de agua y se la lanzaba contra Leviatán

\- Leviatán se movió rápidamente y esquivo el ataque fácilmente para después lanzarse contra Elfin…

\- Tus ataques son impresionantes niña, pero yo soy el Bakugan que nada más rápido en todo el universo, necesitaras mucha suerte si quieres darme con ellos – dijo Leviatán

\- Eres un hablador – dijo Elfin dándole un golpe a Leviatán para luego burlarse – veo que no eres tan rápido como dices, anguila gigante

\- Veremos quien, veremos quien ríe al último, niña – dijo Leviatán volviendo al ataque

La batalla se volvió feroz pero Leviatán parecía tener la ventaja, en esta contienda ya que como había dicho era un bakugan sumamente rápido en el agua, pero otra cosa estaba en contra de Marucho y era el tiempo, Eric podía respirar bajo el agua pero Marucho necesitaba su oxígeno y el tanque ya le quedaban solo 45 minutos, debía pensar en algo rápido si quería salir victorioso en este encuentro contra el Auraxiano…

\- Veo que se te está acabando el tiempo pequeño peleador – dijo Eric

\- No me rendiré si es lo que sugieres – dijo Marucho

\- Para ser el más débil de tu banda de peleadores eres igual de testarudo – dijo Eric

\- ¿Cómo que el más débil? – dijo Marucho

\- Que no te das cuenta, tú no eres más que un estorbo, todos los demás peleadores no se concentran en su misión porque ahí estas tú, dándoles peso extra y preocupación extra – dijo Eric cruelmente

Marucho comenzó a temblar las palabras de Eric eran como una puñalada en su pecho…

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Marucho tratando de no titubear

\- A no y entonces por qué viniste por iniciativa propia y no te lo pidieron, yo se esa respuesta, porque nadie en su sano juicio mandaría a un niño a pelear a un lunático como yo, o me equivoco – dijo Eric sonriendo sádicamente

Marucho no respondió lo que fue suficiente para Eric…

\- Ding, ding, ding, creo que he dado en el blanco y me saque el premio gordo – dijo Eric mirando fijamente a Marucho el cual seguía inmóvil

\- Marucho no lo escuches – dijo Elfin rompiendo el silencio – Tu sabes que eso no es verdad, Dan confía en ti, Shun confía en ti, todos los demás confían en ti, si fueras un estorbo como ese idiota dice no habrían confiado en ti durante todos estos años

Marucho miro a Elfin agradecido…

\- Muchas gracias Elfin, lo necesitaba – dijo Marucho

\- Para eso estamos los amigos – dijo Elfin sonriente

\- Debo decir que su amistad me hace querer vomitar, si son tan amigos, entonces les daré el honor de morir juntos, Poder Activado: Hidro-Fatalis – dijo Eric mientras Leviatán lanzaba su letal ataque contra Elfin

\- Hagamos esto juntos Elfin – Dijo Marucho

\- Así es Marucho, sentirán el poder de la reina del mar

 **A VARIOS METROS DEL LUGAR, EN OTRO PUNTO DE RAPTURE**

Un gran estruendo hiso que los cristales del lugar vibraran violentamente, pero no con la fuerza suficiente como para romperlos, pero si capto la atención de los peleadores y de los Auraxianos a excepción de Dan y Akari que se habían apenas se habían apartado como para poder hablar…

\- Parece que Eric va con todo – dijo Dageron que seguía jugando al solitario con el mazo de cartas que "encontró"

\- ¿Crees que podrán con ellos? – pregunto Alduin

\- Más le vale si es que no quiere terminar en la sala de torturas – dijo Dageron – A propósito Alduin, me ibas a contar sobre lo que pasó con la vectan en el desierto

\- Por supuesto, te contare todos los detalles – dijo Alduin

Al otro lado de la plaza los peleadores también habían sentido la explosión…

\- Espero que Marucho este bien – dijo Mira

\- Estoy seguro de que le está pateando el trasero a ese cretino – dijo Dan

\- ¿No creen que fue mala idea que un niño tan pequeño fuera solo a pelear contra Eric? – dijo Elizabeth

\- Eric podrá ser un idiota con poca materia gris, pero es un peleador hábil y sumamente letal – dijo Katya

\- Marucho podrá ser pequeño pero es buen peleador, saldrá victorioso – dijo Shun que meditaba tranquilamente

\- ¿A propósito donde esta Akari? – dijo Fabia

\- Fue a hablar con su hermano, con esta tregua supuso que sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con el – dijo Keith

En un lugar alto de ese mismo lugar ambos hermanos estaban completamente callados, Dan de Auraxis apoyado sobre un barandal y Akari sentada en una silla mirándolo fijamente sin decir ni una palabra…

\- Vas a decir algo o nos seguiremos mirando como idiotas – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No es fácil hablar contigo, cuando estamos en bandos opuesto – dijo Akari

\- Sigo siendo tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- A veces no lo parece – dijo Akari

\- Supongo que por tu tono aun no reconsideras la oferta – dijo Dan de Auraxis seriamente

\- Estas en lo correcto, y no me retracto de esa decisión – dijo Akari

\- Entonces para que me llamaste – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Por qué sigues sirviéndole a ella, sabes todo lo que ha hecho y aun así la ayudas? – dijo Akari

\- Tengo mis razones – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Y cuáles serían esas? – pregunto Akari

\- Eso es asunto mio – dijo Dan de Auraxis – alguna cosa mas

\- ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?, la podríamos vencer juntos – dijo Akari

\- Eso no pasara hermanita, pero tengo que darte un consejo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese consejo? – dijo Akari

\- Cuida tu espalda, no creo que a todos los vectan les agrade mucho una Auraxiana en su mundo, si te pasa algo no dudes en llamarme y yo iré a ayudarte– dijo Dan de Auraxis retirándose del lugar para detenerse en las escaleras y decir – Esas ojeras no son normales, veo que has tenido pesadillas, que duermas bien hermanita – dijo para retirarse totalmente y dejar a una muy confundida Akari

 **A 5.000 BRAZAS DE PROFUNDIDAD**

La batalla entre Eric y Marucho continuaba intensamente y ambos estaban ya muy cansados por la batalla…

\- Poder Activado: Hidro Balas – dijo Eric

\- Poder Activado: Burbujas Oceánicas – dijo Marucho

Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente…

\- Elfin hay que terminar rápido – dijo Marucho observando el tiempo del oxígeno y viendo que solo le quedaban 15 minutos de Oxigeno

\- Veo que tienes el tiempo en tu contra – dijo Eric

\- Eso no cambiara nada, no dejare que te lleves la runa – dijo Marucho

\- Enserio que son muy tontos si creen que ganaran si obtienen todas las runas, podrán ser poderosos, pero nuestra reina los supera a todos ustedes 5 a 1, deberían hacer el trabajo mucho más fácil y entregárnoslas – dijo Eric

\- Eso no pasara, mientras monstruos como tu reina sigan creyendo que pueden pisotear a los demás y salirse con la suya nosotros siempre trataremos de detenerlos aunque sea lo último que hagamos – dijo Marucho

\- Que bonito discurso, pero eso no les servirá de nada – dijo Eric

\- Poder Activado: Agua Negra – dijo Eric

Leviatán lanzo una letal ráfaga de agua negra que hiso que Elfin retrocediera un poco…

\- Poder Activado: Muro de Hielo – dijo Marucho

Elfin levanto un gigantesco muro de hielo que le permitió defenderse del ataque de Leviatán.

\- Ríndete Niño – dijo Eric – estas acabado

\- No lo hare, no me rendiré – dijo Marucho

\- Como tú quieras entonces, morirás aquí, prepárate para ver el poder más fuerte de todo mi arsenal – dijo Eric sonriendo sádicamente

\- Poder Activado: Cariptides Asesino – dijo Eric y Leviatán comenzó a acumular agua oscura en su boca en forma de remolino para después lanzar un rayo azul oscuro contra Elfin

\- Poder Activado: Perla Oceánica – dijo Marucho y Elfin junto sus manos en el centro de su pecho para después lanzar un rayo de agua muy clara y cristalina contra el ataque de Leviatán…

Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente y en un principio pareció que el ataque de Leviatán sería más poderoso, pero Elfin uso todas sus fuerzas para finalmente anular el ataque de su oponente e impactarlo directamente haciendo que esta saliera volando lejos del lugar…

\- Lo logramos – dijo Elfin feliz y acercándose al tridente donde estaba incrustada la runa

Marucho tomo la runa, esta tenía el símbolo Aquos y brillaba en un tono azul claro…

Se quedó viéndola un tiempo pero luego el medidor de oxigeno comenzó a sonar...

\- O no, se acabó el tiempo, rápido Elfin a la superficie – dijo Marucho

 **EN LA PLAZA**

 **-** Miren es Marucho – dijo Drago viendo a Marucho y Elfin tratando de llegar a la superficie

\- Porque tiene tanta prisa – dijo Fabia

\- No lo sé, pero lo mejor es ir a ver qué pasa – dijo Dan

Y todos emprendieron la marcha a excepción de los Auraxianos que se quedaron en el lugar…

\- Parece que Eric fallo miserablemente – dijo Kaira observando a Marucho ascender, y detectando la energía de la Runa

\- Genial ahora la reina nos castigara por la falla de ese idiota – dijo Keira sarcásticamente

\- Por ahora vallamos a buscarlo y regresemos a Auraxis – dijo Dan de Auraxis y todos emprendieron la marcha

 **SUPERFICIE**

Marucho logro llegar a duras penas y ahora estaba tomando algunas bocanadas de aire que le estaba faltando…

\- Por poco – dijo Marucho

\- Hubieras perdido habiendo ganado, no habría sido lindo – dijo Elfin

\- No me ayudad Elfin – dijo Marucho cansado

\- ¡Marucho! – se oyó gritar a Dan desde el faro por el cual habían entrado

Marucho se reunió con sus amigos…

\- ¿Marucho te encuentras bien? – pregunto Fabia

\- Si chicos estoy bien – dijo Marucho

\- Y ¿cómo te fue? – pregunto Katya

Marucho mostro la Runa

\- Los vencí – dijo Marucho

\- Muy bien echo amigo – dijo Dan contento

\- Por ahora volvamos a casa – dijo Elizabeth – todos en especial Marucho se merecen un descanso

Los peleadores abrieron un portal y volvieron a Vectan

 **AURAXIS**

Todos estaban en el salón del trono, incluyendo a Eric que estaba tiritando y completamente empapado…

\- Déjenme ver si, ¿perdiste la runa contra un niño? – dijo la Reina iracunda

\- Solo tuvo suerte majestad – dijo Eric

\- No trates de escudarte Eric – dijo la Reina golpeando el descansabrazos de su trono – fuiste superado y eso no tiene excusa, debido a este fracaso los peleadores ya tienen dos runas y nosotros ninguna, espero que me den mejores resultados la próxima vez, retírense, a excepción de ti Dageron quiero hablar algo contigo y Alduin.

Todos se retiraron y en el salón quedaron Dageron y la reina…

\- Dime Dageron, ¿qué es lo que pasa con esa vectan?

 **VECTAN**

Era una hermosa noche en el planeta y Akari estaba de nuevo dormida y como las noches anteriores tenía otra pesadilla…

 **SUEÑO AKARI**

 **Akari se encontraba en Rapture, pero esta era una Rapture viva con gente paseándose por las calles y música de los 50 sonando, se encontraba en una la misma mesa del lugar donde había hablado con su hermano, y este estaba sentado frente a ella…**

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Akari**

 **\- En Rapture o bueno lo que alguna vez fue rapture – dijo Dan**

 **\- Y que me vas a dar otra visión del futuro – dijo Akari**

 **\- No, lo que pasara ahora es lo que nos ayudaras a hacer en todo el multiverso – dijo Dan**

 **De repente explosiones, gritos de desesperación por todos lados la ciudad en llamas, luego todo negro.**

 **Para después volver a aparecer la visión en la que aparecía Akari con ropa negra al lado de Dan de Auraxis con Vectan ardiendo de fondo…**

 **\- Bonita vista no, ¿No princesa de auraxis? – dijo Dan con un tono respetuoso hacia su hermana**

 **\- Si muy hermosa, hermano – dijo Akari sonriendo**

 **Fin sueño**

Akari despertó, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos y sumamente desesperada…

\- Que es esto, acaso este es el futuro, o solo me estoy volviendo loca – dijo Akari

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo y el fin de las aventuras en rapture, en fin espero que les haya gustado y dejen review, acepto OC y nada más, recuerden que el siguiente capítulo será el trasfondo del Dan de Auraxis por votación popular…**

 **Dageron: Pero solo voto una persona**

 **Ultimatespartan: Y?, voto y eso es lo que importa, con que le guste el fic estoy contento**

 **Akari: Oye quieres para con las pesadillas**

 **Ultimatespartan: No**

 **En fin vallamos a las review**

 **DragoViking: Como vez gano Marucho y las votaciones se cerraron y Dan de Auraxis gano para el trasfondo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **En fin nos vemos cuando pueda…**


	19. Capitulo 19: El Otro Lado de la Moneda

**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo, como ven este será otro trasfondo, pero será el de un personaje muy importante, el Dan de Auraxis, espero que les guste…**

 **Bakugan No me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 19: EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA**

 **AURAXIS**

Dan se encontraba recostado en un pastizal a las afueras de la ciudad, solamente acompañado por Burning Drago el cual era su compañero y nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia lo abandonaría, incluso aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Dan estaba mirando hacia el oscuro cielo de su planeta y a las dos gigantes lunas, una Roja y otra Azul oscura que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Auraxis, por su mente pasaban todos los acontecimientos que había vivido hasta ahora…

\- ¿En qué piensas Dan? – pregunto Drago

\- En todo amigo, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora – dijo Dan – y también en mi hermana

\- Sabes que se unirá a nosotros – dijo Drago apoyando a su compañero

\- No lo dudo, sé que la Reina tiene un plan para eso, pero se me acaba la paciencia – dijo Dan

\- Eso lo se amigó, pero lo mejor será esperar a que el plan de la Reina se complete, en estos tiempos no debemos ser apresurados – dijo Drago

\- Los tiempos cambian Drago, pero últimamente cambian demasiado rápido para mi gusto – dijo Dan recordando el pasado…

 **FLASHBACK**

Hace muchos años cuando Dan apenas si tenía unos escasos 5 años se encontraba junto a su madre en uno de los balcones del palacio de Auraxis…

\- Observa Dan, ¿qué es lo que ves? – dijo la Reina seriamente

\- Veo a Auraxis madre – dijo Dan tímidamente ya que su madre a esa edad ya le inspiraba cierto temor

\- Pero que ves además de eso, como se siente – dijo la Reina

\- Se siente vacío y sin alma – dijo Dan haciendo que su madre sonriera ante este echo

\- Así es hijo mío, y pronto le devolveremos la el fuego a nuestro planeta – dijo la Reina sonriendo, pero no cualquier sonrisa, esta estaba llena de maldad

La vida de Dan no fue muy fácil, era hijo de la reina por lo que ella esperaba muchas cosas de su descendencia por lo que lo entrenaba duramente…

En esos momentos Dan tenía 8 años de edad y se estaba entrenando en un gran estadio en el que esquivaba llamaradas con gran agilidad, en un lugar era observado por la Reina, por su Padre y Akari que en esos momentos era aún muy joven como para entrenar pero ya llegaría su turno para hacer eso, cuando Dan termino de esquivar todas y cada una de las llamaradas termino sumamente exhausto…

\- Bien hecho hijo mío, tu desempeño en esta prueba fue excepcional, pero aún falta una prueba más – dijo la reina chasqueando los dedos y un soldado Auraxiano apareció con un bakugan en la mano, al lado de Dan apareció una caja con 6 bakugan, uno de cada atributo – elige uno hijo mío y derrota a tu oponente, no tengas piedad

Dan vio detenidamente a los bakugan, por simple inercia tomo a la esfera roja y se lanzó a la batalla, gano fácilmente y fue felicitado por eso, después de unos minutos, se encontró con su padre en una habitación cerrada…

\- Dan hijo mío tengo que pedirte que hagas algo – dijo Falk

\- ¿Qué cosa padre? – dijo Dan

\- Necesito que me prometas que protegerás a tu hermana cueste lo que cueste – dijo Falk

\- Eso lo haré, ¿Pero de que debo protegerla? – dijo Dan confundido

\- De todo y de todos hijo mío – dijo Falk misteriosamente – prométeme que la protegerás

\- Lo prometo – dijo Dan

\- Gracias hijo – dijo Falk – pero también necesito que la ayudes en su entrenamiento, pronto tendrá la edad suficiente y tú la ayudaras a entrenar

\- Entendido – dijo Dan

Los años pasaron y cuando Dan cumplió los 12 años tenía la edad suficiente para encontrar a su compañero, pero este era un ritual diferente, debía salir a los bosques y buscarlo ahí, no podía tener ayuda de nadie y debía ir solo y no regresar hasta encontrarlo…

Pasaron varios días de entrar en el bosque y Dan había entrado en una cueva en la que se encontró con algo que tenía dos ojos rojos…

\- ¿Quien anda ahí? – pregunto la figura amenazante

\- Soy Dan Kuso de Auraxis – dijo Dan sin dejarse atemorizar

\- Estas muy lejos de casa no pequeño – dijo la figura

\- Estoy buscando algo – dijo Dan – y no debo volver hasta haberlo encontrado

\- ¿Y qué seria eso, que buscas? – dijo la figura ganando interés

\- Un compañero Bakugan – dijo Dan

La figura guardo silencio un momento para después decir…

\- Siento un gran poder en ti – dijo la Figura – ¿qué tan bueno eres en las batallas?

\- Soy bueno, no he perdido hasta ahora – dijo Dan

\- Entonces creo que tu búsqueda ha terminado – dijo la figura que en un haz de luz rojo y apareció como una esfera de color rojo con negro – Mi nombre es Burning Dragonoid Pyrus y me ofrezco a ser tu compañero Dan Kuso

Dan titubeo por un momento pero luego tomo la esfera y regreso a la ciudad, no hay que decir que cuando él y Drago llegaron se volvieron imparables, al punto de que nadie se atrevía a retarlos…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Dan paro de recordar esos momentos para después sonreír…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Drago

\- Nada solo recordaba el día que nos conocimos – dijo Dan

\- Como olvidar ese día – dijo Drago – debo ser honesto contigo en un principio iba a comerte, pero después vi tu potencial

\- Que halagador – dijo Dan – sabes creo que quiero ir a esa cueva – dijo Dan levantándose mientras seguía recordando el pasado

 **FLASHBACK**

Pasaron varios años y Akari también había obtenido a su bakugan el cual era obviamente Keior, y en estos momentos se estaban enfrentando en una batalla y el ganador fue Dan obviamente…

\- Oh genial, perdí de nuevo – dijo Akari sentada en el suelo

\- No te pongas así, cada vez eres más fuerte – dijo Dan ayudándola a levantarse

\- Siempre dices eso, pero siempre pierdo, creo que nunca te venceré – dijo Akari

\- No digas esos, algún día me darás mi merecido – dijo Dan despeinándola

Akari solo se rio ante este hecho, su hermano era el único que demostraba que la quería, sus padre bueno ellos no eran muy expresivos, después de un rato terminaron en el mismo pastizal rojo en el que Dan estaba recostado…

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Akari

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Dan

\- Algo va a pasar, de eso estoy segura – dijo Akari – solo espero que no sea nada malo

\- Creo que exageras un poco hermanita – dijo Dan

\- Hermano tengo una pregunta – dijo Akari

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Dan

\- ¿Conociste a nuestro abuelo? – dijo Akari

\- Supuestamente, pero era tan pequeño que no lo recuerdo – dijo Dan

\- Es solo que, según se, el no quería que Auraxis siguiera creando guerras allá por donde pasaba, ¿Por qué crees que mama se empeña en hacer lo contrario? – dijo Akari

\- Nuestra madre es una guerrera, todos los Auraxianos son guerreros y que es un guerrero si no puede luchar, creo que a ella no le gusto el pacifismo de su padre – dijo Dan

\- Supongo que sí, es solo que creo que se avecina una guerra, y eso no es lo único que me preocupa – dijo Akari

\- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare la espalda – dijo Dan

\- ¿Porque siempre me sobreproteges?, puedo cuidarme sola hermano – dijo Akari molesta

\- Esta bien cálmate, solo estoy molestándote un poco, ahora vámonos deben estar esperándonos – dijo Dan yéndose con su hermana

Después de unos pocos años se vieron enfrascados en la invasión a un planeta que contenía un artilugio que la Reina necesitaba para algo, obviamente la misión la llevaron a cabo Dan, Akari y Dageron que se acababa de unir a las filas auraxianas…

 _(Tendrán que esperar para ver como Dageron se unió a ellos, jajajaja)_

La misión la llevaron a cabo sin el conocimiento de Falk y los vectan interfirieron en la batalla, en esos momentos peleaban con Darek y con Tom mientras Akari buscaba lo que tenían que encontrar mientras Dan y Dageron peleaban contra ambos Vectan…

\- Que fácil fue – dijo Dageron recogiendo a Alduin y viendo como los Vectan se retiraban

\- Si fue demasiado fácil – dijo Dan

En ese momento Akari apareció sosteniendo un extraño disco de color negro con extrañas letras en el…

\- Lo conseguiste – dijo Dan

\- Así es, pero me pregunto para que lo necesitara nuestra madre – dijo Dan

\- Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos – dijo Akari

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Dan había llegado a la cueva donde se encontró con Drago por primera vez…

\- Este lugar está lleno de fantasmas – dijo Dan

\- Así parece amigo – dijo Drago

\- Es increíble, que haya fallado en la promesa que le hice a mi padre – dijo Dan

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, debías proteger a tu hermana, y eso sigues haciendo – dijo Drago

\- Lo estoy haciendo a medias, era evidente que mi padre se olía lo que venía, el quería que me rebelara junto con ella, pero enfrentarse a mi madre es suicidio, ella lo ha demostrado ya muchas veces – dijo Dan

\- Pero sigues sirviéndole – dijo Drago

\- Es mi madre y debo hacerlo – dijo Dan

 **FLASHBACK**

Las cosas se habían puesto feas entre Falk y la Reina, específicamente por la misión que hicieron hace poco y Falk ya se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones de su esposa no eran precisamente buenas…

En esos momentos se preparaban para enfrentarse…

\- No tiene por qué ser así Falk – dijo la Reina

-Tiene que ser así, estar por cruzar la línea y alguien debe frenarte – dijo Falk decidido

\- Que así sea entonces – dijo la Reina seriamente

La batalla comenzó pero el resultado le dio a Akari una razón para rebelarse ya que ella presencio toda la batalla y el resultado la espanto…

\- Dan quiero hablar contigo – dijo Akari

\- ¿Que sucede hermanita? – pregunto Dan

\- Tenemos que dejarla – dijo Akari

\- ¿A quién? – dijo Dan confundido

\- A la Reina – dijo Akari nerviosa

\- ¿Qué te sucede?, acaso estás pensando en retarla – dijo Dan

\- Dan, ella lo asesino – dijo Akari triste – Asesino a nuestro Padre

Dan abrió los ojos aterrorizado pero se recuperó rápidamente – Puede ser verdad pero ella es muy poderosa, retarla es un suicidio, yo me quedare aquí y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

\- No puedo creerlo, estas con ella – dijo Akari decepcionada – no se tu pero yo me largo de aquí, no puedo seguir sirviéndole a ese monstruo que antes fue mi madre

Akari se fue corriendo y desde ese día no se le volvió a encontrar en mucho tiempo…

En el estudio de la reina, estaban Dan y la Reina, esta última echa una furia…

\- Esa pequeña traidora me las pagara – dijo la Reina – me roba lo que me pertenece y fuera de eso me traiciona

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan alarmado

\- Necesito que la encuentres y al elimines – dijo la Reina

\- No lo hare – dijo Dan firmemente

\- En ese caso, seré yo quien me encargue de eso – dijo la Reina disponiéndose para salir

\- Espera, te quiero proponer un trato – dijo Dan preocupado

La reina paro en seco y luego sonrió – ¿Y que trato seria ese hijo? – dijo la Reina

\- No es ningún secreto que siempre la quisiste a ella como tu heredera – dijo Dan – el trato es este, yo renuncio al derecho al trono y tú la perdonas

\- Me gusta ese trato, posiblemente ella no lo acepte pero ese será problema para después, trato hecho hijo – dijo la Reina saliendo del lugar

Dan se quedó callado un momento y luego susurro…

\- Hermana, me odiaras por haber hecho esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada – dijo Dan silenciosamente

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Dan lanzo un suspiro y luego dijo…

\- Regresemos amigo, suficientes fantasmas por hoy – dijo Dan

 **VECTAN**

\- ¿Que sucede Akari? – pregunto Keior

\- Nada, solo recordaba – dijo Akari para luego sacar el disco negro que recuperaron en aquel planeta

\- Me pregunto para que sirve esto – dijo Akari confundida

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora saben un poco de la historia de este personaje, en fin los próximos personajes podrán ser…**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Rubi**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Akari**

 **\- Kaira y Keira**

 **La reina también tendrá trasfondo pero este será el último que hare, en fin ahora vamos con las Review…**

 **DragoViking: Bueno espero que te haya gustado, en fin nos vemos en otro capitulo**

 **Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos después**


	20. Capitulo 20: El Planeta del Viento

**No me lo puedo creer, ya estamos en el capítulo 20, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos en fin he aquí el capítulo 20, donde comenzara otra búsqueda por la runa y la resistencia se encontrara con viejos conocidos, disfrútenlo…**

 **CAPITULO 20: EL PLANETA DEL VIENTO**

 **AURAXIS**

En lo profundo del palacio de Auraxis en lo que parecía ser una cárcel subterránea con aspecto lúgubre y con gritos fantasmales escuchándose por todos lados, en una celda con barrotes negros, se encontraban dos personas junto con 2 bakugan de diferentes atributos…

La primera era una chica de pelo color negro largo y amarrado con una cola, llevaba un top negro, unos pantalones de color verde oscuro, junto con unos tenis de color negro con detalles verdes, sus ojos eran de color gris, llevaba una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color verde con negro, respondía al nombre Natasha y en estos momentos se encontraba tratando de romper uno de los barrotes de la celda con una cuchilla, por lo que se veía llevaba mucho tiempo en esa tarea ya que sus manos están manchadas con algo de sangre, su Bakugan era Jackall Ventus, un dragón chino color verde jade y con algunas plumas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tenia cuatro patas y no tenia alas

La otra también era una chica, cabello de color plateado y corto, hasta sus hombros, con ojos de color anaranjado, llevaba una camiseta de color rojo junto con pantalones camuflados de color café claro, además de unas botas de color negro, estaba recostada en una de las camas de la celda, mirando hacia el techo con cara de aburrida, respondía al nombre de Mint su bakugan era Goliat SubTerra un monstruo humanoide con cara de lagarto un poco más corta, con una cola con pinchos de acero al igual que en su espalda, se paraba en dos patas y poseía dos poderosas manos con garras muy afiladas

Ninguna de las dos se había dirigido la palabra en mucho tiempo hasta que…

\- Vas a quedarte ahí parada, ¿o me vas a ayudar? – dijo Natasha molesta

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?, de todos modos es imposible escapar de aquí – dijo Mint volteando a ver a su amiga – deberías dejar de hacer eso, no creo que les guste el hecho de que estés intentando escapar

\- Si no lo intento no lo sabremos – dijo Natasha continuando con su labor – Akari debe necesitar nuestra ayuda y no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos

\- Lo que tú digas, pero ten en cuenta que se pueden enojar con nosotros por esto – dijo Mint para luego enmudecer

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Natasha

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo una voz afuera de la celda

Natasha volteo lentamente para luego ver a un Dan de brazos cruzados y sumamente serio…

\- Hola vecino – dijo Natasha nerviosamente y saludando con su mano un poco manchada de sangre

\- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? – dijo Dan molesto

\- Nada – dijo Natasha rápidamente escondiendo el cuchillo

\- Lo mejor es que me entregues eso si no quieres que llame a Eric para que te enseñe a no escaparte – dijo Dan

Natasha trago saliva ante la amenaza, Eric no tendría ni un poco de piedad, así que decidió apelar al sentido común y entrego la cuchilla…

\- Buena chica – dijo Dan recibiendo la cuchilla y retirándose del lugar – lo mejor será que cuides esas heridas, sería una pena que una infección te matara.

Una vez se retiró, ambas peleadoras quedaron solas…

\- Te la dejo barata – dijo Mint recuperándose del susto

\- Si tal vez – dijo Natasha sentándose en la otra cama y comenzando a lavar sus heridas

\- ¿No vas a parar cierto? – dijo Mint

\- Para nada, tú y yo saldremos de aquí, eso te lo aseguro – dijo Natasha

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Mint

 **VECTAN**

Había pasado por lo menos dos días desde la aventura en Rapture los peleadores se habían paseado por toda el planeta admirando su belleza, aunque no todo era color de rosas los roces con la Guardia de Honor eran cada vez más comunes en especial con Darek y Tom aunque Dan seguía extrañamente confundido por algo que había pasado recientemente…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Oye humano – llamo Darek a Dan_

 _Dan se acercó a pesar de saber que Darek le iba a dedicar uno que otro insulto, pero él no se dejaba intimidar_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Dan_

 _\- Escuchame bien, sé que por ahora tienes el poder de los ancestros, esos es algo que voy a recuperar, pero te advierto aléjate de la princesa – dijo Darek_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres esta vez? – dijo Dan confundido_

 _\- No te hagas el idiota, tú le gustas a ella, pero te lo advierto ella es mía, es de mi propiedad, así que aléjate de ella – dijo Darek retirándose_

 _\- Que le pasa a ese tipo – dijo Dan confundido_

 _\- Hay Dan – dijo Drago soltando una gota_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Mientras Dan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en otro lado del palacio Akari estaba sentada en el borde de un balcón mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en dos personas que tuvo que abandonar en Auraxis…

\- Espero que se encuentren bien – dijo Akari

\- Estoy segura de que lo están – dijo Rubi que estaba al lado de su amiga

\- Aun no puedo creer que tuviéramos que dejarlas – dijo Akari

\- No fue tu culpa, ellas se ofrecieron a quedarse – dijo Keior

\- Supongo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable – dijo Recordando lo que había pasado

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La resistencia se había reunido para dirigirse hacia la tierra cuando de pronto…_

 _\- Poder Activado: Poseidón Oscuro – dijo Eric y Leviatán lanzo su letal ataque_

 _Natasha y Mint reaccionaron rápidamente y lanzaron a sus Bakugan…_

 _\- Adelántense – dijo Natasha_

 _\- Nosotras los contendremos – Dijo Mint_

 _\- No las dejaremos – dijo Akari tratando de ayudarlas pero un inmenso dolor lo impidió_

 _\- Akari estas muy herida – dijo Natasha – vallan con los peleadores, nosotras las alcanzaremos_

 _El resto de la resistencia entro al portal dejando a Mint y a Natasha pelando con Eric_

 _\- En verdad crees que podamos ganarle – dijo Mint_

 _\- Para nada, pero de no haberlo dicho no se hubieran marchado – dijo Natasha temerosa_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _-_ Espero que se encuentre bien – dijo Akari tristemente

 **AURAXIS**

En la celda de ambas auraxianas las cosas estaban calmadas, Natasha se había lavado sus heridas y ahora daba vueltas por la celda, mientras Mint leía lo que parecía ser un libro…

\- Natasha, me estas mareando, pareces león enjaulado – dijo Mint molesta

\- Lo siento es solo que trato de pensar – dijo Natasha comenzando a susurrar – "Que haría el Idiota" – repetidamente

(Se refiere a Drake)

\- Aun no piensas en algo – dijo Jackall

\- Nada aun – dijo Natasha

\- Natasha, mira los barrotes – dijo Goliat

\- Natasha se acercó a los barrotes y un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza metafóricamente…

\- Bisagras de medio perno – dijo Natasha – Necesito una palanca…

Natasha se acercó a una silla y la posiciono entre los barrotes y comenzó a hacer presión…

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Mint levantándose

\- Ya verás – dijo Natasha, después de un momento la celda cedió y los barrotes cayeron al suelo – es hora de largarnos de aquí

\- No se hable más – dijo Mint emprendiendo la marcha

En la parte alta del palacio específicamente en el salón del trono un guardia llego a donde estaban la reina y los generales

\- Majestad, las prisioneras han escapado – dijo el Guardia

\- Parece que aún no aprenden, creo que iré a darles una lección – dijo Eric

\- Déjalo así – intervino la Reina – por ahora no las necesitamos además de que deben ir por la Runa que se acaba de activar

\- Entendido majestad – dijo Eric

\- Prepárense para partir, saldrán en busca de la runa en poco tiempo – dijo la Reina

A varios kilómetros de allí Natasha y Mint habían llegado al bosque y ahora se tomaban el tiempo para darse un respiro…

\- Creo que los perdimos – dijo Natasha

\- Así parece, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo Mint

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Natasha – Jackall puedes percibir la esencia de Keior en algún lugar

\- La presiento, pero está lejos, está en Vectan – dijo Jackall

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo en Vectan? – dijo Mint

\- No lo sé pero vallamos a ver en que los ayudamos – dijo Natasha y Jackall abrió una puerta dimensional

 **VECTAN**

En el salón del trono todos estaban preparando para irse en busca de la runa que apareció pero todos estaban por recibir una agradable sorpresa, un portal se abrió y todos se quedaron callados y algunos guardias se pusieron alerta, hasta que de él salieron Natasha y Mint…

\- Chicas – grito Akari feliz de ver a sus compañeras sanas y salvas

Toda la resistencia las saludo amistosamente y los guardias se calmaron al ver esa reacción de la resistencia…

\- ¿Donde habían estado? – pregunto Kate

\- Solo digamos que Eric nos venció, y terminamos en una cárcel de abajo del palacio de auraxis – dijo Mint

\- Y qué fue lo que querían de ustedes – dijo Drake

\- Solo digamos que hay cosas que es mejor no decir – dijo Mint

\- Que fue lo que les hicieron – pregunto Akari algo horrorizada

\- Como te digo es mejor no decirlo – dijo Natasha

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, pero Kate noto las heridas de las manos de Natasha…

\- Natasha, ¿Qué les paso a tus manos? – dijo Kate

\- Nada, solo que tratando de escapar me hice varias cortadas, no es nada grave – dijo Natasha

La resistencia los presento con los Peleadores así como se presentaron ante la reina de Vectan, pero no había mucho tiempo…

\- Una runa se volvió a activar, ¿quiénes iremos esta vez? – dijo Mira

\- Yo iré, ya es hora de demostrarles quien es el mejor peleador Ventus – dijo Tom arrogantemente

\- Yo también los acompaño – dijo Arya – supongo que puedo ayudarlos en algo

\- Yo voy también – dijo Akari

\- Creo que con esos será suficiente – dijo Shun

\- Muy bien pongámonos en marcha – dijo Dan

Un portal se abrió y todos entraron a él sin saber hacia a qué lugar se dirigian…

 **PLANETA DESCONOCIDO**

Este planeta era sumamente peculiar, la superficie era en muchas ocasiones inhabitable pues había grandes ventiscas por todos lados, en el planeta habitaba una raza de humanos que vivía en ciudades flotantes con alta tecnología, los peleadores acababan de aterrizar en un lugar de la superficie donde las ventiscas eran poco comunes, el lugar parecía una tundra con mesclas de nieve y vegetación verde oscuro…

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunto Dan

\- No lo sé, pero hace mucho frio – dijo Akari

\- En eso tienes razón, nunca había sentido tanto frio en mi vida – dijo Arya

\- Están exagerando, yo no tengo frio – dijo Tom

\- ¿Entonces porque estas temblando? – pregunto Fabia

\- Por nada – dijo Tom

\- Chicos creo que querrán ver esto – dijo Ingram apuntando al cielo

Todos miraron hacia el cielo y se quedaron con la boca abierta…

\- Que me parta un rayo – dijo Akari

Y es porque en el cielo apareció una ciudadela flotante, claro que esta no era tan grande pero seguía siendo motivo de estupefacción…

\- Primero una ciudad bajo el agua, y ahora esto – dijo Dan

\- Shun, presiento que la energía de la Runa está en esa cosa – dijo Ingram

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta halla? – dijo Mira

\- Esta muy alto, y si hacemos aparecer a los bakugan corremos el riesgo de propagar el pánico en esa cosa – dijo Keith

\- No podemos quedarnos parados – dijo Marucho

\- Marucho tiene razón, dudo que los Auraxianos le importe si causan pánico o no – dijo Fabia

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces princesa? – dijo Aranaut

\- Debemos pensar rápido si no queremos que los Auraxianos tengan ventaja – dijo Helios

Antes de que alguien le respondiera a Helios los peleadores fueron rodeados por varios bakugan ventus y algunos hombres con túnicas y armaduras blancas…

\- Que es lo que hacen aquí, nadie puede acercarse sin autorización a la ciudad sagrada – dijo un guardia

\- Escuchen no venimos a hacer daño, solo estamos buscando algo – dijo Dan tratando de calmar la situación

\- ¿Y qué seria eso exactamente? – pregunto otro Guardia

\- Es una especie de runa con un signo de atributo – dijo Shun

\- Lo sabía vienen a robar la piedra del viento – dijo un guardia – a las armas

Todos los guardias se prepararon para luchar y muy lejos de allí los Auraxianos que venían acompañados por Asuha, Niah y una nueva teniente…

Era una chica de 18 años más o menos, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y alborotado, ojos verde profundo, vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón verde oscuro junto con botas de montaña además de guantes hasta los codos sin dedales negros, respondía al nombre de Kasie, su bakugan era Crow ventus un águila de color verde oscuro y dos cuchillas en la punta de sus alas además de poderosas y afiladas garras

\- Valla, parece que los peleadores están en apuros – dijo Keira riendose

\- No deberíamos enfrentarlos – dijo Eric

\- Creo que tengo una mejor idea – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Kaira

\- Mientras ellos se atacan entre sí, podemos aprovechar la situación y tomar la runa de manera segura y sin fallas – dijo Dageron

\- No es una mala idea – dijo Sheer

\- Gran idea querido – dijo Keira acercándose a Dageron de manera, bueno ya se la imaginan

\- No es para nada mala, eso haremos – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Keira, crees que Fenix podrá llevarnos hasta allá arriba

\- No te preocupes podre hacerlo – dijo Fénix

\- Entonces vamos allá – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo en fin espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que acepto OC, y bueno los candidatos a votación son…**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Rubi**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Akari**

 **\- Kaira y Keira**

 **Voten por Review o mensaje privado cualquiera sirve, en fin vamos con los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Creo que será Akari a no ser que el pueblo diga lo contrario, ya que así sigo la línea de tiempo en Auraxis, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Una cosa más, como ya estamos en el capítulo 20 creo que subiré un pequeño tráiler de la historia que vendrá después de este Fic, suponiendo que no lo abandone por motivos de fuerza mayor :v, un adelanto, no será de bakugan y solo será un tráiler o prologo en fin lo montare o sábado o Domingo espérenlo esos días…**

 **Sin nada más que decir… hasta otra**


	21. Capitulo 21: Ataque en las Nubes

**Bueno otro viernes, en este veremos si los auraxianos serán capaces de salirse con la suya y hurtar la Runa sin que los peleadores se den cuenta, lo que significa otro capítulo, espero que les guste…**

 **CAPITULO 21: ATAQUE EN LAS NUBES**

 **PLANETA DEL VIENTO**

Los peleadores estaban rodeados, no sabían que hacer, sus bakugan estaban preparados para la batalla pero sus compañeros no los habían lanzado, no querían pelear con los que no eran sus enemigos, pero el tiempo en estos momentos estaba en su contra…

\- Escuchen no venimos a robar su reliquia, solo queremos protegerla de los verdaderos enemigos – dijo Dan tratando de calmar la situación

\- Si claro, como si fuéramos tan estúpidos para creerles – dijo uno de los soldados atacantes

\- Estamos diciendo la verdad, en estos momentos ya pueden estar intentando robar la runa – dijo Shun calmadamente

\- Pues no les creemos – dijo otro soldado

De un momento a otro uno de los bakugan ventus se lanzó al ataque, y desgraciadamente uno de los que estaba en el camino de su ataque era Mira la cual se dio cuenta tarde del ataque que venía hacia ella sin darle tiempo para invocar a Wilda, pero alguien se le adelanto…

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

Poder activado: Sable Solaris

Drago apareció envuelto en una cortina de fuego y con su sable detuvo el ataque del bakugan ventus haciéndolo retroceder pero sin contraatacar al bakugan ventus…

\- No queremos lastimarlos – dijo Drago

\- El hecho de que tu aparezcas me dice lo contrario – dijo el líder – ataquen

Los demás bakugan ventus se lanzaron a la batalla y a los peleadores no les quedó más remedio que responder al ataque, pero ellos no querían pelear contra los que solo trataban de proteger la runa, solo esperaban convencerlos antes de que fuera tarde…

 **EN LA CIUDAD**

En lo que parecía ser un muelle de carga dentro de la nave que contenía la ciudad, y ahora se estaban organizando para dar su siguiente paso en busca de la runa…

\- ¿Muy bien, por donde empezamos a buscar? – pregunto Keira

\- Según los informes de este planeta, hay una especie de artefacto sagrado que se encuentra en el templo, podríamos empezar allí – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Porque simplemente no lo buscamos con tu rastreador? – pregunto Eric

\- Este planeta está lleno de interferencias atmosféricas, a duras penas aparecimos en tierra firme – dijo Kaira

\- Comencemos entonces por el templo – dijo Dan de Auraxis– Intenten no llamar la atención no queremos que los guardias que están peleando con los peleadores vuelvan a subir a la ciudad

Todos se pusieron en marcha subieron varios escalones y llegaron a la planta alta de la nave que era una ciudad pero esta estaba desierta aunque algunos negocios aún estaban abiertos sin nadie que los cuidara como si se hubieran largado de allí por alguna emergencia…

\- Esta algo vacía ¿no? – dijo Dageron

\- Mejor así, menos cosas de las que preocuparnos, nos moveremos sigilosamente – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y Keira, no robes nada

Keira que estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda para saquear o como ella decía una un recuerdo prestado, se paró en seco y miro hacia atrás

\- Que aburrido – dijo Keira haciendo mala cara y poniéndose en marcha junto con sus compañeros

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono se encontraba la Reina y su Bakugan observando los acontecimientos…

\- ¿Qué cree que pasara ahora majestad? – dijo Deadwing

\- Creo, que esta podría ser la batalla más interesante hasta el momento – dijo Sonriendo misteriosamente

 **PLANETA DE VIENTO**

Los peleadores llevaban varios minutos peleando contra los bakugan ventus, aunque solo a la defensiva lo cual tenía preocupado a Dan puesto que en cualquier momento los Auraxianos podrían robar la runa, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pues en ese preciso instante en la ciudad…

\- Muy bien este parece ser el templo – dijo Dan de Auraxis - ¿Estas segura que la runa puede estar aquí?

\- Es una posibilidad – dijo Kaira

\- Bueno no perdemos nada - dijo Dan abriendo las puertas del inmenso templo

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un gran pedestal que tenía la runa flotando sobre sí misma, pero un inconveniente se topó en su camino, ya que habían dos guardias los cuales reaccionaron inmediatamente pero fueron neutralizados por los auraxianos, aunque a uno le dio tiempo de activar la alarma lo cual provoco que la gema se sellara en un campo de fuerza y se diera aviso a los demás guardias…

\- Oh genial creo que perdimos el elemento sorpresa – dijo Sheer

\- Aun no estamos perdido, se demoraran un poco antes de poder subir hasta este lugar – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Kaira cuanto tardaras en neutralizar el campo de fuerza

\- 15 minutos, 10 si me doy prisa – dijo Kaira

\- Entonces te daremos ese tiempo, Keira quédate aquí, el resto vamos a la plaza le tenderemos una pequeña trampa a nuestros amigos – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo de manera maligna

 **EN TIERRA FIRME**

La alarma fue escuchada por los soldados y por los peleadores…

\- ¿Que es ese sonido? – dijo Mira tratando de taparse los oídos

\- Es la alarma, alguien trata de robar la reliquia – dijo el líder de los soldados

\- Deben ser los Auraxianos – dijo Dan alarmado

\- Escuchen sé que no confían en nosotros, pero si no colaboramos en esto, los Auraxianos se harán con la runa – dijo Shun

\- Este bien, por ahora les creeremos, vallamos a proteger la reliquia – dijo El líder

Todos los bakugan se pusieron en marcha lo que no podían volar fueron llevados por los que si podían, después de 5 minutos de vuelo llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad la cual encontraron desierta…

\- Esto me da mala espina – dijo Keith – Estate atento Helios, podrían estar esperándonos

En uno de los callejones una energía de color negro brillante comenzó a acumularse como si se fuera a disparar contra los peleadores, pero alguien lo noto rápidamente…

\- Cuidado – grito Shun cuando el letal rayo de disparo contra Helios el cual pudo esquivarlo milagrosamente…

De entre las sombras del callejón aparecieron Alduin con Dageron en su cabeza, este último sonreía ligeramente…

\- ¿Cómo han estado peleadores? – dijo Dageron

\- Esperamos que estén de humor para una batalla – dijo Alduin

\- Porque no nos iremos sin una – dijo Burning Drago apareciendo por otro callejón al mismo tiempo que los demás bakugan de los generales y los tenientes aparecían

\- Valla ya apareció el circo ambulante – dijo Tom

\- Palabras fuertes para alguien que es el lame botas de Darek – dijo Eric

\- Un momento, aquí faltan dos personas – dijo Akari – faltan Kaira y Keira

Los peleadores observaron detenidamente y efectivamente no encontraron a las dos Auraxianas faltantes…

\- Muy observadora hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia

Shun ya se había imaginado en donde estaban ambas Auraxianas por lo que cruzando una mirada con Fabia ambos asintieron y luego se dirigieron hacia Dan…

\- Dan necesitamos una distracción – dijo Shun – Creemos que pueden estar robando la runa

\- Esta bien amigo, te creare esa distracción – Dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Resplandor Solaris

Drago comenzó a brillar intensamente segando a los Auraxianos…

\- Como odio ese poder – dijo Alduin tratando de cubrir sus ojos

Shun y Fabia aprovecharon la oportunidad y se movieron rápidamente entre los edificios para tratar de llegar al templo en el que creían estaría la Runa que buscaban…

 **DENTRO DEL TEMPLO**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – pregunto Keira

\- Ya termine – dijo Kaira y el campo de fuerza desapareció, Kaira iba a tomar la Runa cuando una estrella ninja le paso justo al lado de su mano

\- No los dejaremos que se lleven la runa – dijo Shun apareciendo junto con Fabia, Ingram y Aranaut

\- Que curioso, iba a decirles lo mismo – dijo Kaira mientras Quasar salía de la nada y embestía a Aranaut sacándolo fuera del templo…

Dentro del templo solo quedaron Shun, Ingram y Keira la cual tenía una sonrisa infantil…

\- Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo lindo – dijo Keira

\- No creas que podrás llevarte la runa – dijo Shun si quitar su postura seria

\- Valla y yo que pensaba que Dageron era serio, en fin ya que veo que no me llevare esta runa por las buenas, hagámoslo a la antigüita – dijo Keira sin dejar de lado su sonrisa infantil que siempre la caracterizaba

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Destrózalos Fénix Ventus

Fénix apareció en medio de un tornado de colores negro y verde, rugiendo estrepitosamente y rompiendo las ventanas del templo

Esta sería una batalla sumamente intensa, con un gran riesgo de que la runa callera en manos de los Auraxianos

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Perdonen si fue un poco corto, pero hoy mi imaginación parecía tener un letrerito de dificultades técnicas y no dio para más, en fin espero que les haya gustado, dejen Review sea buena o mala, consejos lo que sea, acepto OC así que mándenlos si quieren participar y las votaciones para el siguiente trasfondo son**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Rubí**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Akari**

 **\- Kaira y Keira**

 **Ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Así es primero una bajo el mar y ahora una en las nubes, creo que debería ver a un doctor cuanto antes, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, Nos vemos cuando pueda**

 **Auf wiedersehen**


	22. Capitulo 22: Batalla en la Nubes

**Bueno y aquí está el capítulo 22, donde comenzara la batalla entre Shun y Keira por obtener la runa ventus, en fin entra capitulo, que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 22: Batalla Ventus**

 **PLANETA DEL VIENTO**

En medio de la gigantesca ciudad se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, pero la batalla que decidiría el destino de la runa aun no comenzaba muy lejos de la plaza dentro del templo ambos bakugan Ventus se miraban amenazadoramente entre sí, en cuanto a sus compañeros, Shun mantenía su expresión seria mientras que Keira mantenía esa aura infantil y amenazante que la caracterizaba, pero de repente ambos bakugan se movieron rápidamente y se elevaron rompiendo el techo del templo y saliendo al exterior elevándose a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban letales ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, siguieron elevándose por varios minutos hasta que los que batallaban en la ciudad los perdieron entre las nubes, ya por encima de las nubes ambos bakugan pararon su feroz batalla y se quedaron quietos…

\- Debo admitirlo, eres muy bueno para ser un humano, nadie antes me había mantenido el paso en una batalla aérea – dijo Keira

Shun se quedó callado…

\- ¿Tu no hablas mucho cierto? – Dijo Keira – En fin qué más da, estamos aquí para pelear

\- Poder Activado: Demonio Verde – dijo Keira y Fénix lanzo abrió su boca y lanzo un temible demonio hecho de viento contra Ingram

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Shuriken – dijo Shun, e Ingram se protegió del letal ataque para luego contraatacar

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Fantasma – Ingram lanzo gran cantidad de Shurikens y Kunais contra Fénix, de los cuales pudo esquivar algunos mientras que otros le dieron directamente

\- Este será un reto no crees Keira – dijo Fénix

\- Opino lo mismo, claramente no es esa piedra andante de la Guardia de honor, y eso me gusta - dijo Keira sonriendo – por cierto no se tu nombre lindo

\- Shun – dijo el mencionado seriamente

\- Muy bien Shun, que gane el mejor – dijo Keira - Poder Activado: Ventisca del Juicio – Fénix batió sus alas lanzando una ventisca color verde oscuro contra Ingram

\- Poder Activado: Ki del Aire – Ingram se llenó de un aura esmeralda y esquivo el ataque al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Fénix con letales y peligrosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

\- Dos pueden jugar ese juego – Dijo Keira - Poder Activado: Ataque Relámpago

Fénix se cubrió de un aura color verde, pero uno más oscuro y tenebroso al tiempo que ganaba la velocidad de Ingram y comenzaba a atacar a Ingram, cada vez que chocaban se generaba pequeñas chispas que iluminaban el cielo de distintos tonos de verde

Varios metros más abajo en una de las calles que estaban al lado del templo Kaira y Fabia mantenían una batalla solo que esta era un poco más pausada, ya que paraban de vez en cuando para ver los destellos, a Kaira le preocupaba su hermana y a Fabia le preocupaba Shun…

 _(Lo siento por los que no les guste esta pareja, pero no pude resistirme)_

\- Que estará pasando allá arriba – dijo Fabia

\- No lo sé princesa, pero con todo respeto no es momento de distraerse – dijo Aranaut

\- Más le vale que Kazami no se confié si quiere obtener la runa – Dijo Kaira

\- Créeme la conseguirá – dijo Fabia desafiante

Ambos bakugan continuaron peleando ferozmente, mientras en el cielo…

Ambos bakugan y peleadores estaban respirando agitadamente, aunque Shun lo disimulaba mejor…

\- Debo admitirlo eres el pelador Ventus mas fuerte con el que me he encontrado – dijo Keira sin dejar de sonreír como siempre

\- Déjame preguntarte algo – dijo Shun – Hay algo que he notado, tú y tu hermana no son como la mayoría de Auraxianos, ¿A qué se debe eso?

Keira por primera vez dejo su faceta de felicidad enferma y paso a una cara de tristeza y a la vez de seriedad…

\- Eso es algo que no te importa – dijo Keira seriamente - Poder Activado: Hiryu

Fénix convirtió en un haz de energía y se convirtió en un dragón chino de energía verde y comenzó a atacar a Ingram, después de varios ataques volvió a su forma original dejando a un Ingram sumamente herido por los ataques…

\- ¿Ya te rindes? – dijo Keira que aún no dejaba su pose de seriedad, algo que dijo Shun la había afectado, y Shun lo había notado, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para averiguar que era…

\- No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente – dijo Shun

\- Eso lo puedo notar – dijo Keira – Sabes alguien como tu podría sernos de mucha utilidad a nuestra causa, ¿no te interesaría?

\- Gracias, pero no gracias – dijo Shun

\- Tenia que intentarlo al menos – dijo Keira – bueno supongo que voy a tener que encargarme de ti

\- Opino lo mismo, compañera – dijo Fénix

\- Inténtalo – dijo Ingram

\- Doble Poder Activado: Cuchilla Lunar + Ataque confuso

Ingram desenvaino su Katana la cual contenía un extraño brillo de color verde esmeralda al mismo tiempo que desprendía una especie de vapor del mismo color, al tiempo que generaba varios clones…

\- Creo que esto me va a doler – dijo Fénix temeroso

\- Te corregiré, nos va a doler – dijo Keira

Uno de los Clones se lanzó contra Fénix y golpeándolo con la Katana y haciéndolo debilitarse, otro se dispuso a lanzarse pero Keira pensó rápido…

\- Poder Activado: Alas de Acero – Las alas de Fénix se recubrieron de algo parecido a un metal verde…

\- Muy bien, adelante – dijo Fénix desafiante al tiempo que uno de los clones se lanzaba contra él, moviéndose rápidamente Fénix cerro sus alas bloqueando uno de los ataques de Ingram, pero en su descuido otro Ingram lo ataco por la espalda…

\- Suficiente – dijo Keira enojada - Poder Activado: Zona de Tornados

De la nada comenzaron a salir varios tornados de color verde oscuro que hicieron que los diferentes Ingram se chocaran entre si haciéndolos desaparecer…

\- Eres muy lindo peleador, pero me has hecho enojar y eso no se logra fácilmente – dijo Keira mientras tecleaba un código en su lanzador

\- Air Strike Listo –

\- Armamento Instalado – dijo Keira lanzando el armamento

Fénix recibió su armamento que consistía en una especie de propulsores en su espalda algo ligeros, además de dos ametralladoras, como las del primer armamento de Helios

\- Shun, esto acaba de ponerse feo – dijo Ingram

\- No te preocupes – dijo Shun tecleando también un código en su lanzadora

\- Silent Strike Listo –

\- Armamento Instalado – Dijo Shun lanzando el armamento

El armamento de Ingram consistía en dos implantes mecánicos para sus manos, el primero tenía un disco giratorio con cuatro letales hojas de energía y el segundo sostenía su Katana

\- Valla eso no me lo esperaba, no importa – dijo Keira - Poder de Armamento Activado: Núcleo de Tormenta

Fénix genero pequeños relámpagos por todo su cuerpo…

\- Núcleo Tormenta es un poder que amplifica los poderes Ventus de Fénix – dijo Keira – Me considero una mujer paciente, pero me has hecho enojar…

\- Poder Activado: Reina de la Tormenta – dijo Keira y Fénix comenzó a generar un gigantesco huracán a su alrededor, Ingram tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no verse arrastrado por la corriente de aire

\- Te presento mi ataque más poderoso – dijo Keira sonriendo de nuevo – el cual te llevara a tu perdición

En la ciudad la batalla entre los demás peleadores se había detenido al ver el imponente huracán de color verde en medio del cielo

\- Valla parece ser que Keira se puso seria – dijo Eric

\- Y eso es lo que debía hacer si en verdad queremos obtener la Runa ventus – dijo Dageron

En medio del huracán Shun estaba estático ante tanto poder pero él no se dejaba intimidar

\- Veo que estas en un aprieto – dijo Keira – En fin un placer conocerte, Poder de Armamento Activado: Disparo de Viento

Las ametralladora de Fénix comenzó a girar preparados para disparar…

\- Ingram, tengo una idea, pero tendrás que ser muy certero, solo tendremos una oportunidad – dijo Shun

\- Entendido Shun, no te fallare – dijo Ingram

\- Hagamos esto amigo mío – dijo Shun - Poder de Armamento Activado: Espada Relámpago

La espada de Ingram se llenó de relámpagos de color verde y se lanzó contra Fénix mientras este último comenzaba a disparar…

De repente un relámpago verde ilumino el cielo deteniendo todas las batallas, al mismo tiempo que el huracán desaparecía, Kaira se alarmo ante esto ya que el que el huracán no estuviera solo significaba una cosa para ella…

El humo generado se disipo dejando ver a Shun e Ingram algo lastimados pero en pie…

\- Creo que ganamos – dijo Ingram

\- Eso creo, pero donde esta Keira – dijo Shun

Ambos la buscaban con la mirada, hasta que Ingram

\- Halla esta Shun – dijo Ingram

Keira estaba en plena caída libre hacia el suelo, estaba inconsciente al igual que Fénix por lo que no se podía detener por sí misma, pero Shun no fue el único que la vio ya que los demás Auraxianos también se dieron cuenta…

\- Hermana – grito Kaira haciendo que Quasar dejara su batalla para intentar salvarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos

\- Keira – grito Dageron haciendo que Alduin alzara el vuelo

El Dan de Auraxis estaba algo preocupado ya que se trataba de una Compañera y una Amiga para el, en cuanto a Eric bueno el cruzaba los dedos con fuerza mientras susurraba…

\- O por favor que se estrelle – dijo Eric

\- Bueno creo que Keira perdió, lo mejor será retirarnos – dijo Dan de Auraxis – nos veremos luego, peleadores – dijo mientras él y los tenientes se retiraban

Keira seguía en caída libre mientras comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, al ver su situación, no pudo más que decir…

\- Oh Rayos –

Antes de que chocara contra el suelo de la ciudad, Dageron y Alduin aparecieron de la nada, mientras el primero lograba agarrar a Keira y a Fenix con sus manos causando que perdiera el equilibrio sobre Alduin y ambos cayeran al suelo pesadamente quedando Keira sobre un aturdido Dageron en una posición extraña…

\- Uh creo que deberíamos darles un tiempo – dijo Sheer divertida al ver la situación

Keira recupero el conocimiento y al ver a su salvador no pudo más que comenzar a abrazar el cuello de Dageron casi haciendo que este se asfixiara…

Los Auraxianos se retiraron del planeta, mientras los peleadores se reunieron con Shun lo felicitaron por su victoria excepción de Tom el cual se sentía humillado, mientras tanto los soldados que los habían atacado le entregaron la runa diciendo que estaría más segura con ellos…

 **VECTAN**

Cuando llegaron a Vectan los peleadores se encontraron con una grata sorpresa ya que en Vectan se encontraban todos sus demás amigos desde los peleadores originales hasta los gundalianos, les explicaron que los Vectan les pidieron que vinieran y que mientras tanto ellos protegerían sus mundos natales, después de eso Alex les estaba dando sus habitaciones, solo que esta vez en vez de abrazar a Dan fue un poco más atrevida…

Así es la princesa beso al castaño apasionadamente un beso que Dan no detuvo, cuando termino la princesa se retiró y le guiño el ojo a Dan el cual estaba completamente rojo, todo ante las miradas de Runo y Mira las cuales estaban ardiendo en celos…

Dan se recuperó del beso para luego decir…

\- Que chica – dijo un poco aturdido para luego ver a Mira y Runo rojas pero de la ira – Chicas, ¿Que sucede?

\- Idiota – dijeron ambas lanzando tremendo golpe a la cara del castaño haciéndolo caer todo ante las risas de sus amigos, incluso Shun y Keith se reían de la situación de Dan

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Yo: Que fue eso Dageron?**

 **Dageron: Nada solo salvaba a una compañera**

 **Yo: Si, claro**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, acepto Oc asi que díganme si quieren participar y el siguiente trasfondo será de Akari…**

 **En fin ahora los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Shun no te decepciono, en fin espero que te haya gustado**

 **Y antes de irme, quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón**

 **En fin**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, cuando pueda…**


	23. Capitulo 23: Akari

**Bueno otro viernes, lo que significa que llega otro capítulo, que como es costumbre será un trasfondo solo que en este caso será de Akari, espero que les guste…**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece**

 **CAPITULO 23: Akari**

 **VECTAN**

Akari estaba en su cama de la habitación que le habían dado en Vectan, junto a ella estaba su fiel compañero Keior, estaba sumamente pensativa en especial porque ese día habían pasado exactamente 2 años desde que decidió rebelarse contra su Madre y que su hermano la dejara atrás en ese asunto…

Akari lanzo un suspiro de resignación, para luego sacar de nuevo ese extraño disco de color negro que había conseguido hace mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Sigues sin saber qué es lo que hace? – pregunto Keior

\- No, desde que lo robe ese día, he tratado de saber qué hace a esta cosa tan importante, pero hasta entonces creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo oculto – dijo Akari guardando el disco de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a los Vectan? – dijo Keior

\- Porque no confían en mí, aunque deteste admitirlo, mi hermano tenía razón en algo no les caigo para nada bien – dijo Akari

\- Eso es cierto, ¿Pero no te arrepientes de nada?, cierto – dijo Keior

\- No me arrepiento de lo que hice – dijo Akari recordando cómo había terminado siendo una traidora para el resto de Auraxianos, a excepción de uno en específico…

 **FLASHBACK**

Akari caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Auraxis, y en su mente pasaba una idea que podría equivaler al suicidio pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo…

\- No importa lo que Dan diga, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, después de lo que ha hecho – dijo Akari

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – pregunto Keior

\- Retarla sería el equivalente al suicidio, si mi padre no pudo yo tampoco podre hacerlo, pero hay otras formas de arruinar sus planes – dijo Akari – esperaremos hasta la noche

Una vez el crepúsculo cayó sobre el planeta de conquistadores Akari se escabullo por los pasillos del Palacio, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio privado de la Reina, con el objetivo de robar algo que por lo menos arruinara los planes de su madre, había caminado durante varios minutos hasta que llego a la puerta del estudio…

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? – dijo Keior

\- Nunca había estado tan segura de algo – le respondió Akari comenzando a forzar la cerradura, que después de unos estresantes 5 minutos cedió

\- Muy bien, ahora a buscar esa pieza y luego a largarnos – dijo Akari

Comenzó a escudriñar por cada uno de los recovecos del estudio, revisando cada cajón, hasta que después de unos minutos logro visualizar…

\- Aquí esta – dijo Akari recogiendo la pieza…

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – dijo la imponente voz de una mujer

Akari comenzó a sudar frio, esa voz la reconoció perfectamente, reacciono rápido y comenzó a voltear lentamente, no sin antes ocultar el disco en su bolsillo disimuladamente…

No era para poco ya que en la puerta del estudio se encontraba la Reina con una mirada de seriedad y a su lado estaba Deadwing flotando en su forma de esfera…

\- Hola madre – dijo Akari sin dejar ver su nerviosismo

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la Reina impaciente

\- Es que vi la puerta de tu estudio abierta y quise entrar a revisar que pasaba – dijo Akari

La Reina se quedó callada un momento para luego decir…

\- Muy bien, puedes irte – dijo La Reina

Akari comenzó a avanzar pero justo cuando paso al lado de la Reina esta la sujeto del hombro haciéndola parar en seco…

\- Pero antes devuelve lo que robaste – dijo La Reina fríamente

Akari se puso pálida ante esto, había sido descubierta, rápidamente se zafo del agarre de su madre y comenzó a escapar por los pasillos…

Corrió durante varios minutos hasta que logro salir del palacio, era una salida secreta que quedaba frente al cauce de un rio, pensó que estaba a salvo pero se vio rodeada por varios guardias y por la Reina…

\- No esperaba esto de ti hija mía – dijo la Reina

\- Me sorprende considerando lo que hiciste – dijo Akari

\- Él se lo busco – dijo La reina sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

\- Pues entonces yo también me lo estoy buscando – dijo Akari

\- Te propongo algo, devuélveme lo que robaste y olvidaremos este pequeño incidente – dijo La Reina

\- Eso no pasara – dijo Akari para luego observar al rio

Sin pensarlo dos veces Akari se lanzó hacia las turbulentas aguas del rio, no sin antes recibir un disparo que le rozo el brazo…

Akari callo inconsciente al rio y se dejó arrastrar por el agua por el agua…

Vago por ese inmenso rio durante varias horas, hasta que durante la madrugada alguien la saco de allí, ese alguien era Kate, que para ese momento era un poco más joven y estaba acompañada por Fafnir…

\- ¿Crees que está viva? – dijo Fafnir

\- Esta viva, aún tiene pulso, será mejor llevarla a un lugar seguro, Kate arrastro a Akari durante varias horas hasta llegar a una cueva, después de varios minutos Akari despertó, algo aturdida pero se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba lleno de vendas y que frente a ella se encontraba Kate que había encendido una fogata…

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Akari tratando de levantarse

\- Estabas en el rio, yo te saque – dijo Kate

\- Gracias, por cierto me llamo Akari y él es Keior – dijo Akari sentándose en un tronco frente a su salvadora

\- Mi nombre es Kate, y este de acá es Fafnir – dijo señalando a la esfera de color morada - ¿Y por cierto que es lo que hacías en el rio?

\- Es una larga y complicada historia – dijo Akari

\- Tengo bastante tiempo, después de todo no tengo a donde ir – dijo Kate

\- Esta bien – Akari prosiguió a contarle todo, desde que era la hija de la reina, pasando por su hermano, y la muerte de su padre hasta llegar a la parte de su traición…

\- Y esa sería mi historia – dijo Akari

\- Ya veo porque terminaste en ese rio – dijo Kate divertida

\- Si bueno ese no era el plan, por ciertas gracias de nuevo – dijo Akari

\- No hay de que – dijo Kate

Pasaron los días, y ambas se volvieron muy amigas, Kate le conto que ella había sido abandonada desde muy pequeña por lo que siempre tuvo que valerse por sí misma, ya que ninguna de las dos tenia a donde ir decidieron viajar por todo el planeta sin rumbo fijo, pero la calma del duro poco, ya que cierto día…

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo Akari observando a su hermano

\- Vine a llevarte a casa – dijo Seriamente

\- Pues no iré contigo – dijo Akari

\- En eso te equivocas, claro que siempre puedes venir por las buenas, y tu amiga puede venir con nosotros si así lo quieres – dijo Dan manteniendo su pose seria

\- Creo que ambas pasaremos de la oferta – dijo Kate lanzando a Fafnir el cual genero una tormenta de humo dándoles oportunidad de escapar de la escena, después de ese encuentro Akari se enteró de que su madre estaba preparando un plan para someter a todo el universo y llevar a Auraxis a otra guerra…

\- Tenemos que detenerla – dijo Akari

\- De eso no hay duda, pero como lo haremos – dijo Kate

\- No todos en Auraxis siguen siendo leales a ella, solo debemos encontrar a las personas indicadas en todo este asunto

\- Entonces comencemos a buscar – dijo Kate

Y así fue como ambas partieron en busca de personas que los que los podrían ayudar, y poco a poco lo hicieron…

A Rubi la encontraron en un pequeño poblado de Auraxis

 _(Tendrán que esperar para su historia)_

Drake fue el siguiente que encontraron, estaba medio muerto en una zanja en algún lugar del planeta, al parecer hiso algo que no le gusto a algunos soldados auraxianos…

A Natasha y Mint las ayudaron durante una batalla contra algunos miembros del ejército y rápidamente accedieron a unírseles…

Y Aki era hija de un importante hombre del estado en todo Auraxis, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, prefirió unirse a la resistencia, se puede decir que ella los encontró a ellos…

A partir de ese punto comenzaron a ser esa pequeña espina clavada en lo más profundo del imperio Auraxiano, y lo demás es historia…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Akari sonrió por un lado, había conocido a muchas personas desde que dejo a su madre, y descubrió que no estaba sola del todo, solo quería que su hermano la hubiera apoyado cuando inicio todo esto, de repente alguien entro por su puerta…

\- Akari, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿vienes? – dijo Kate

\- Si, ¿Por qué no? – dijo Akari olvidando su melancolía y levantándose para ir con ellos

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este trasfondo, en fin dejen review, si quieren participar en el fic pueden mandar OC, votaciones para el siguiente trasfondo son…**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Rubi**

 **\- Kaira y Keira**

 **En fin vamos en los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Si lo dijiste en voz alta, y en otras noticias Dan si puede llegar a ser bastante tonto cuando se lo propone, en fin espero que te haya gustado**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, fuera de mi patio…**

 **Digo nos vemos en la próxima**


	24. Capitulo 24: Regreso a Nueva Vestroia

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 24, en el que comenzara una nueva búsqueda por otra runa, espero que les guste…**

 **CAPITULO 24: Regreso a Nueva Vestroia**

 **AURAXIS**

En auraxis todos lo generales de la Reina estaban en el salón del trono inclinados ante la Reina, la cual en esos momentos tenía una faceta de ira en su rostro dando a entender que estaba sumamente molesta…

\- Estoy confundida – dijo la Reina – Estoy confundida porque los seis peleadores más fuertes de Auraxis no me han traído ninguna runa y eso me molesta – dijo la reina elevando su tono – acaso tienen alguna excusa para tantos fracasos

\- No mi Reina – dijeron todos al unísono

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que ha pasado? – dijo la Reina sin dejar su tono atemorizante

\- Nos hemos confiado mi reina no volverá a pasar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No quiero promesas vacías Dan, quiero resultados – dijo la Reina

\- Aunque de todas podemos darnos el lujo de perder la Runa Haos y la Subterra, la que si no podemos tener ese lujo de perder es la Darkus – dijo la Reina

\- ¿Y por qué razón su majestad? – dijo Eric

\- Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, lo único que les diré por ahora es que si tenemos esa runa tendremos las demás aseguradas, por ahora estén atentos por si la próxima runa aparece

\- Si majestad – dijeron retirándose

En cuanto se retiraron Deadwing hiso acto de aparición al lado de la reina…

\- Está segura de que lograremos nuestro cometido obteniendo la runa darkus – dijo Deadwing

\- Estoy más que segura de que eso pasara, ya que aunque la oscuridad también puede representar al bien, no hay que olvidar cuál es su verdadera naturaleza, solo se paciente amigo mío, que muy pronto serás el Bakugan más poderoso del universo – dijo la Reina comenzando a reírse de manera fría

\- Y Auraxis recuperara el lugar que le corresponde, no puedo esperar mi Reina – dijo Deadwing emocionado

 **VECTAN**

En contraste de lo que pasaba en Auraxis, los peleadores junto con Akari, Rubi y Natasha, la cual ya se había curado se lo que paso en Auraxis hacía pocos días, en esos momentos se encontraban paseándose por las calles de la hermosa capital de vectan, con edificios de color blanco y sumamente tecnológicos, definitivamente, aunque había ciertos inconvenientes que hacían que su caminata por Vectan no fuera muy pacifica, en primer lugar era incomodo pero solo para Dan ya que Mira y Runo decidieron acompañarlos, lo que hacía que fuera difícil para el castaño disfrutar de algo, ya que ambas querían pasar tiempo con él, y en mayor medida los Vectan veían con ojos de desconfianza a las tres Auraxianas del grupo, aunque pacíficos, las semillas de la guerra y de la discordia ya habían sido sembradas entre ambas razas y eso era algo que no se eliminaba fácilmente…

\- ¿Quién diría que los vectan serían tan rencorosos? – dijo Natasha

\- Supongo que llevamos tanto tiempo matándonos unos a otros, que ya es difícil vernos a la cara, es algo normal supongo – dijo Rubi

\- Si bueno que se la va a hacer – dijo Akari la cual iba muy distraída y no vio cuando chocó contra otro Vectan de más o menos su misma edad solo que este era un hombre, el choque los hiso tambalearse y el vectan cayó al suelo…

\- Oye fíjate por donde vas – dijo el Vectan enojado

\- Lo siento, te ayudo a levantarte – dijo Akari ofreciéndole la mano

\- No necesito ayuda de una Auraxiana – dijo el Vectan asqueado

\- Como tú quieras – dijo Akari disponiéndose a retirarse

\- Definitivamente son muy rencorosos – dijo Akari

\- Creo que tuvimos suerte de que la Reina nos dejara quedar – dijo Rubi

De repente Drago comenzó a brillar señal de que otra runa se había activado…

\- Dan, otra Runa se activó – dijo Drago

\- Pues vamos allá – Dijo Dan

Palacio de Vectan…

Dan y los demás acababan de llegar y se dispusieron a ir en busca de la runa, esta vez los acompañarían Akari, Elizabeth y Rubi que habían insistido en ir en la misión, aunque a Runo no le hacía ni 5 de gracia que fuera Dan junto a Mira…

 **AURAXIS**

En Auraxis también se estaban preparando para salir, irían los mismos tenientes que fueron la última vez, mientras todos se preparaban Dageron hablaba sobre algo muy peculiar con Kaira…

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – dijo Kaira

\- Recuerdas la Vectan de la que te hable – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Kaira intrigada

\- Alduin está totalmente seguro de que ella no es una Vectan, y la reina considera que de ser verdad esto, podría ser algo que usar a nuestro favor, el punto es hay alguna forma de confirmarlo – dijo Dageron

\- Para eso tendríamos que conseguir una muestra de ADN para poder confirmarlo, un cabello o algo de sangre podría servir – dijo Kaira – Consigue eso y podre confirmarlo

\- Entendido – dijo Dageron retirándose

Una vez terminada la conversación, los Auraxianos abrieron un portal y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la runa…

 **NUEVA VESTROIA**

Un portal se abrió y de ella emergieron los peleadores que al ver que habían vuelto a Nueva Vestroia no pudieron más que sonreír…

Aún estaban en su forma de esfera, pero todos incluyendo los de Vectan y Auraxis se sentían como en casa…

\- No puedo creer, todo lo que este lugar ha cambiado desde la última vez – dijo Mira recordando aquellos días en los que estaban en Nueva Vestroia

\- Sí que ha cambiado – dijo Keith

\- Me pregunto si también habrá cambiado después de la caída de los soldados legendarios – dijo Drago con pesar

\- Aun no puedo creer que hayan caído tan fácilmente, recuerdo que cuando luche con Apollonir demostró ser un oponente poderoso – dijo Helios

\- Por ahora no nos concentremos en el pasado, hay que encontrar la Runa – dijo Shun

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Por dónde Drago? – dijo Dan

\- Por aquí – dijo Drago y todos emprendieron la marcha

Mira iba muy pensativa ya que ese lugar le recordaba sus días en la resistencia además del día en que conoció a Dan…

Muy lejos de allí emergieron los Auraxianos…

\- Valla, es nueva Vestroia – dijo Alduin

\- No me lo esperaba, pero tampoco es que me moleste – dijo Fenix

\- A mi si, este lugar no tiene nada que pueda llevarme – dijo Keira

\- Te refieres a saquear – dijo Dageron con una ceja levantada

\- Saqueo es una palabra muy fea – dijo Keira

\- Muy bien basta de charla, por donde Kaira – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por allá, en ese valle – dijo Kaira

\- Muy bien no perdamos tiempo, andando – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Los peleadores seguían su camino hacia el valle, en esos momentos se encontraron con un enorme lago en el que había varios bakugan de varios atributos, pero no todo fue lindo ya que un bakugan Subterra que parecía un lagarto se les acerco…

\- Valla el poderoso Dragonoid se digna en aparecer frente a sus súbditos – dijo El bakugan sarcásticamente

Drago se quedó mudo, era cierto que hacía tiempo que no iba a nueva vestroia por lo que no le sorprendía que algunos de ellos lo insultaran…

\- Que le sucede su majestad, le sorprende que no lo recibamos gratamente – dijo el Bakugan

\- Oye amigo cálmate no es para tanto – dijo una voz sumamente bromista

Los peleadores giraron su cabeza para ver a Preyas el antiguo bakugan de Marucho el cual era el que había aparecido…

El bakugan subterra solo bufo molesto y se retiró del lugar mientras Preyas se acercaba a sus viejos amigos…

\- Hola chicos cuanto tiempo – dijo Preyas saludándolos animadamente

\- Preyas que gusto verte – dijo Marucho saludando a su antiguo compañero

\- Lo mismo digo Maruchito – dijo Preyas para luego ver a Elfin – Hola mi querida Elfin cuanto tiempo, me extrañaste, porque yo si, por que no habías venido… - Preyas iba a proseguir pero alguien le dio tremendo golpe, esa alguien era Elfin la cual había vuelto a su forma normal quien sabe cómo, después del golpe volvió a transformarse en esfera y se puso en el hombro de Marucho…

\- Disculpen al grandulón chicos, es solo que las cosas en nueva vestroia están bastante tensas – dijo Preyas

\- ¿A qué te refieres Preyas? – Pregunto Wilda

\- Verán desde la desaparición de los Soldados legendarios, los bakugan han comenzado a pelearse entre sí, los diferentes atributos comienzan a pelearse por las diferentes zonas del planeta –dijo Preyas

\- Como si estuvieran en guerra – dijo Drago con pesar de saber que ni siquiera Nueva Vestroia estaba a salvo de la guerra

\- Bueno no hace falta pensar en eso por ahora, que los trae por aquí – dijo Preyas

Los peleadores prosiguieron a explicarle toda la historia al Bakugan Aquos, el cual la escucho atentamente…

\- Ya veo, bueno en ese caso no los entretengo, intentare informar a algunos bakugan de la situación, en caso de que vean algo anormal – dijo Preyas

\- Gracias amigo – dijo Dan

\- No hay de que, mucha suerte – dijo Preyas retirándose saltando muy animadamente

\- No ha cambiado nada – dijo Drago nostálgico

\- Así es amigo – dijo Dan

\- No sé si sea buena idea entretenernos, debemos llegar a la runa antes que los Auraxianos – dijo Rubi

\- Tienes razón sigamos – dijo Dan

Los peleadores siguieron caminando por nueva vestroia hasta llegar al lugar donde aún quedaban las ruinas de la antigua Ciudad Alfa…

\- Así que la Runa esta en esa ciudad – dijo Mira – No pensé que volvería a este lugar

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Keith

\- ¿Que tiene este lugar de extraño? – pregunto Akari confundida

\- Es una larga historia – dijo Dan

\- Que pena que no tengamos tiempo para escucharla, me encantaría poder escucharla con un café bajo el sol – dijo una Voz sarcásticamente

Todos reconocieron esa voz, dirigiendo sus cabezas hacia el lugar se encontraron con el Dan Auraxianos y el resto de generales y tenientes…

\- Pero hay una runa que encontrar – término de decir el Dan Auraxiano

Dageron vio que Elizabeth estaba entre los peleadores y no pudo evitar pensar…

" _Perfecto ahora solo debo esperar el momento adecuado, y la reina tendrá lo que quiere_ "

\- Si estás buscando pelea, la has encontrado amigo – dijo Dan desafiante

\- Música para mis oídos – dijo Dan de Auraxis preparando a Burning Drago

Bakugan Pelea… Bakugan Surge

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y que pasara, ¿lograran salirse con la suya?, ¿Dageron cumplirá su misión?, dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas… en fin recuerden que las votaciones para el siguiente trasfondo son…**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Rubi**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Keira y Kaira**

 **Dejen review que eso ayuda a mejorar en fin ahora los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Si tu secreto fue revelado (risa maligna de Mordor) en fin espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y responderé a tu comentario de End of Times aquí puesto que no sé cuándo continúe esa historia puesto que primero quiero terminar esta pues dudo ser capaz de mantener dos historias a la vez, y lo peor es que ya se me ocurrió otro Fic para bakugan, porque soy tan débil (se tira al suelo en posición fetal), ahora me pongo serio, No hará falta que veas la historia de la otra parte del crossover, yo tratare de poner lo suficiente para que sea entendible, ya que Warhammer es una saga de los años 80 que comenzó como un juego de mesa hasta ahora tener libros propios, pero no hará falta ser un conocedor, otra cosa es que debo advertirte de que en esa historia hay posibilidad de que algunos personajes mueran, quizas porque es una invasion de orcos, demonios y todo eso… Espero que te haya gustado y perdón por la estupidez mental de hace un momento, a veces se me va la cabeza…**

 **Y bueno esto sería el final del capítulo, nos vemos cuando pueda**


	25. Capitulo 25: Batalla en Nueva Vestroia

**Hola, disculpen si no lo subí ayer, pero época de finales y el tiempo no sobra precisamente, en fin la batalla por la runa continua y esta batalla será sumamente feroz, así como se dirán algunos misterios…**

 **CAPITULO 25: SEGUNDA BATALLA DE NUEVA VESTROIA**

 **Nueva Vestroia**

Todos los Bakugan aparecieron listos para la batalla pero hubo un detalle que impresiono a los peleadores y que hiso que el Dan Auraxiano soltara una silenciosa sonrisa, señal de que se iba a divertir mucho con esta batalla…

El punto era que el nivel de poder de Drago había llegado a los 4000 Gs…

\- Parece que hoy si me divertiré – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo y tronando sus nudillos ansioso por comenzar

La batalla en Nueva Vestroia comenzó rápidamente, los peleadores se lanzaron contra sus respectivas contrapartes de atributos, Akari comenzó a pelear contra Asuha, Elizabeth contra Niah y Rubi contra Kasie…

En cuanto ambos Dragos chocaron se produjo una gran onda expansiva que hiso retroceder a los demás bakugan y contendientes, algunos no pudieron si no dejar caer su boca de la impresión, las batallas entre ambos siempre eran salvajes y devastadoras, y esta era la primera vez que ambos estaban a la par en poder Gs…

\- Santa Mierda – Dijo Dageron cubriéndose de la onda expansiva – Nunca había visto tanto poder liberado, ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentamos

En los hombros de ambos dragones se encontraban ambos Dan mirándose retadoramente, definitivamente esta sería una batalla sumamente feroz…

 **AURAXIS**

En el salón del trono la reina se encontraba admirando la batalla con una sonrisa macabra…

\- Esta batalla sí que será interesante, al parecer el ese muchacho si podría ser una amenaza, no cree mi Reina – dijo Deadwing

\- Si es cierto es un peleador muy hábil, es una lástima que sea potencial desperdiciado, aunque no es invencible, tiene una debilidad fatal, y es una que también afecta a una persona que él quiere con todo su corazón – dijo Sonriendo malignamente

\- Se refiere a esa vestal – dijo Deadwing

\- Así es, se ve a simple vista, aunque él es demasiado ignorante como para verlo, eso es algo que aprovecharemos con prontitud – dijo la Reina

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – dijo Deadwing aunque él ya se hacía una idea

\- Muy simple mi amigo ya le di instrucciones a Sheer, ella hará que el segundo viaje a Nueva Vestroia de Mira Clay sea el último – dijo lo del final con una sonrisa macabra – Con eso no solamente afectaremos a Dan Kuso, sino también a Keith Clay, neutralizaremos dos amenazas fácilmente

\- Por supuesto majestad, es un plan brillante – dijo Deadwing – Es usted el demonio en la tierra

\- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Sonriendo

 **Nueva Vestroia**

La batalla en nueva vestroia continuaba ferozmente entre ambos bandos, pero la batalla que más atención llamaba era la de ambos Dan que por primera vez peleaban en igualdad de condiciones, y ninguno parecía contenerse en sus ataque…

\- Poder Activado: Disparo Solaris – dijo Dan y Drago disparo varias y pequeñas flamas color amarillos contra su contraparte

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Poder Activado: Flama de Fusión – ambos ataques chocaron violentamente generando una gran explosión que hiso retroceder a ambos adversarios…

\- Debo decir que esta es la batalla más fuerte que he tenido – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y eso es lo que me gusta

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan

\- Muy simple, la guerra y la batalla es lo que me hace sentir vivo, y cuando mi oponente representa un reto es mejor aún, hace mucho que esto no pasaba, así que atácame con todo lo que tengas – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo

\- No me contendré en ese caso – dijo Dan mientras Drago se lanzaba al ataque

\- Hacerlo en este caso sería muy deshonorable – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago

Cuando ambos Bakugan chocaron estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharse uno al otro…

\- Que se siente volver a su reino, heredero de código eve – dijo Burning Drago

\- Muy placentero, me hacía falta volver – dijo Drago

\- Muy cierto después de todo un rey debe visitar a su pueblo – dijo Burning Drago sonriendo sarcásticamente

\- Yo rechace ese honor hace 6 meses, no soy un rey – dijo Drago retadoramente – Pero veo que siempre sabes mucho sobre mi ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Supongo que es lo justo ¿No? – Dijo Burning Drago – Siempre fui un Bakugan marginado al igual que Night, solo que yo era por una razón muy diferente, yo siempre fui sumamente agresivo, más de una vez otros bakugan intentaron liquidarme, y siempre fracasaban, creo que te puede conformar con eso – término mientras encajaba un golpe en la cara de Drago…

Mientras tanto más abajo Rubi se encontraba enfrentándose a Kasie, la batalla era feroz y Night y Crow peleaban ferozmente…

\- Valla, valla pero si es la escoria traidora junto a la escoria bakugan – dijo Kasie

Rubi puso mala cara ante esto, mientras que Night tenía un tic en su ojo derecho mientras sus puños se cubrían de energía Darkus…

\- Te enseñare lo que esta "Escoria" puede hacer – dijo Night

\- Vamos allá amigo – dijo Rubi

Night se lanzó contra Crow atacándolo con feroces ataques…

A pocos metros se encontraban Niah y Elizabeth que peleaban ferozmente…

\- Poder Activado: Ira de los No Muertos – dijo Niah y Nagash lanzó un ataque que parecían almas de color morado oscuro

\- Poder Activado: Skull Armour – Dijo Elizabeth y Dharak se cubrió de placas de color morado que lo defendieron del ataque

\- Vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme – dijo Dharak retadoramente

\- Poder Activado: Renuncia Oscura – Dijo Elizabeth y Dharak lanzo su letal ataque contra Nagash

\- Tu tampoco de debes confiar – dijo Nagash – Niah!

\- Poder Activado: Gran Nigromante – Nagash se cubrió de un aura espectral y se lanzó al ataque contra Dharak

\- Poder Activado: Cumulo Gaia – dijo Elizabeth y Dharak se lanzó contra su oponente

A varios metros de ese lugar también se libraba la batalla de Asuha y Akari, la cual como de costumbre era sumamente intensa…

\- Poder Activado: Gran Infierno – dijo Akari

\- Poder Activado: Nueve Flamas – dijo Asuha

Los ataques de Keior y Draco chocaron violentamente y provocaron que el suelo temblara…

\- Claramente eres una poderosa peleadora – dijo Akari

\- Opino lo mismo, así no estés de nuestro lado – dijo Asuha

\- Que raro no me dijiste traidora – dijo Akari

\- Técnicamente yo también traicione a mi planeta, llamarte así sería muy hipócrita de mi parte – dijo Asuha – Además él no te considera una traidora y yo confió en el

\- Te refieres a mi hermano – dijo Akari

\- Exactamente – dijo Asuha

\- Confías mucho en el ¿no? – dijo Akari

\- Le debo la vida – dijo Asuha

Akari se quedó callada, no esperaba eso pero la batalla no tardo en continuar y tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos

Finalmente la batalla entre Mira y Sheer era igual de salvaje, pero había algo diferente, los ataques de Sheer eran sumamente feroces, claramente tenía intención de matar a Mira y cumplir la misión de la Reina…

\- Este lugar será tu tumba niña – dijo Sheer - Poder Activado: Lengua de Roca

Aunque suene extraño y asqueroso, Begimo lanzo un poderoso ataque con su lengua que era de pura roca y golpeo de manera brutal a Wilda…

\- Poder Activado: Carga de Acero – dijo Mira y Wilda encendió los propulsores de su espalda y comenzó a atacar a Begimo, comenzando una letal batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…

Ambas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer…

\- No me vencerás tan fácil – dijo Mira retadoramente

\- Eso es discutible – dijo Sheer sonriendo sádicamente

\- Poder Activado: Minas de Magma – dijo Sheer y Begimo lanzo pequeñas minas que rodaron por el suelo dirigiéndose hacia Wilda

\- Poder Activado: Cortina de Acero – Dijo Mira y Wilda pudo resistir el ataque - Poder Activado: Ira de Hefestos – Wilda genero pequeños fragmentos de metal que lanzo contra Begimo

\- Pagaras por esto – dijo Sheer pero de repente alguien la interrumpió

\- Sheer ve por la runa – dijo Dan de Auraxis desde el hombro de Drago

\- Porque no vas tú, me estoy divirtiendo con la vestal, además de una encomienda que cumplir – dijo Sheer

\- Eso primero va a ser un poco complicado – dijo Dan de Auraxis ya que ambos Dragonoid estaban peleando ferozmente con espadas de fuego – Además tu estas más cerca de la ciudad, así que ve

\- Esta bien – dijo Sheer - Poder Activado: A Rodar – Begimo se plegó a si mismo formando una esfera y dirigiéndose a la ciudad

\- No te dejare escapar, Poder Activado: Impulso Terra – Dijo Mira y Wilda comenzó a avanzar rápidamente siguiendo a Sheer

\- Mira – dijo Dan preocupadamente mientras veía a Mira irse del lugar

\- Veo que tu novia está en problemas – dijo Dan de Auraxis burlón

\- Cállate – dijo Dan apretando los puños y comenzando a enojarse, pero de repente su puño se cubrió de una flama, que a diferencia de las que tenía su contraparte esta era color naranja brillante…

\- Que rayos – dijo Dan estupefacto observando la flama en su mano, no le quemaba y se sentía sumamente natural, como si fuera un reflejo o parte de su cuerpo – ¿Qué es esto?

El Dan de Auraxis, estaba estupefacto mientras pensaba impresionado…

 _"_ _Está avanzando más rápido de lo que pensamos, esto podría hacer cambiar nuestros planes"_

Dan seguí estupefacto ante lo que tenía en su mano, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y encaro a su oponente…

 **AURAXIS**

La reina estaba igual que si hijo en lo que respecta al poder que Dan acababa de adquirir…

\- Parece que el líder de los peleadores va más rápido de lo que pensábamos, si ya genera una flama pronto descubrirá el verdadero potencial de su poder – dijo La Reina entrecerrando los ojos – Esta guerra se ha puesto más divertida

 **NUEVA VESTROIA**

Dentro de ciudad Alfa en el centro del estadio, Sheer se preparaba para escavar y encontrar la runa, pero fue interrumpida por Wilda que rompió una delas paredes del estadio…

\- No dejare que te lleves la runa – dijo Mira

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Sheer lunáticamente

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por no publicar ayer, pero bueno el tiempo no dejo, dejen alguna review, si quieren, en fin los personajes de trasfondo son…**

 **\- Dageron**

 **\- Rubi**

 **\- Elizabeth**

 **\- Keira y Kaira**

 **En fin ahora vamos con los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Bueno la batalla comenzó y valla que es feroz e intensa, espero que te haya gustado**

 **En fin nos vemos cuando pueda…**


	26. Capitulo 26: La Fortaleza Interna

**Buenas, aquí otro capítulo de Auraxis Attack, en el que se darán varias sorpresas, que no revelare pues son sorpresas, en fin que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO 26: LA FORTALEZA INTERNA**

 **Nueva Vestroia**

En el interior de lo que alguna vez fue ciudad alfa Mira y Sheer se miraban retadoramente, aunque esta última tenía una sonrisa sumamente sádica, ya que su misión no solo era recuperar la runa, sino también una encomienda muy especial de la reina que ella iba a cumplir gustosa…

 **Flashback**

 **Sheer se encontraba en la sala del trono poco antes de salir en busca de la runa Subterra, el silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que la imponente voz de la Reina se hizo presente…**

 **\- Veras Sheer necesito que hagas algo en el momento que salgas a tu misión, y no me refiero solo a obtener la Runa – dijo la Reina**

 **\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted majestad? – dijo Sheer**

 **\- Necesito que te encargues de la heredera del poder Subterra, y cuando digo que te encargues me refiero a que vuelvas esta su último viaje por una runa – dijo la Reina**

 **\- Entendido majestad – dijo Sheer sin dejar mostrar su actitud sádica**

 **Fin Flashback**

\- No debiste haber venido niña – dijo Sheer – Aunque si te soy sincera me parece bien que hubieras venido, así podre acabar contigo personalmente

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo? – dijo Mira

\- Los hechos me lo dicen niña, después de todo tu siempre fuiste una debilucha – dijo Sheer

Mira guardo silencio ante este comentario…

\- Recuerda que antes de que los peleadores aparecieran tú y la resistencia estaban entre la espada y la pared contra los vexos, estaban acabados porque eran débiles – dijo Sheer

Mira comenzó a temblar antes estas declaraciones, lo que hizo que Sheer dejara mostrar una mirada sádica…

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo acabare con tu sufrimiento, Poder Activado: Terra Maxima – dijo Sheer

Las manos de Begimo comenzaron a brillar mientras este levantaba grandes pedazos de roca que lanzo contra Wilda

\- Poder Activado: Puños de Hierro – dijo Mira

Los puños de Wilda comenzaron a brillar y se recubrieron de metal, comenzando a desviar la envestida de las rocas que lo atacaban

\- Estas bien Wilda – dijo Mira preocupada

\- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Wilda

\- Poder Activado: Tanque de Tierra – dijo Sheer y Begimo comenzó a Brillar intensamente y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Wilda

\- Poder Activado: Cortina de Acero – dijo Mira

Wilda se rodeó de una poderosa armadura de acero que lo protegió del letal ataque de su contrincante

\- Ves siempre estas a la defensiva, eres una debilucha – dijo Sheer – Poder Activado: Ataque de Magma

Begimo comenzó a expulsar gran cantidad de rocas ardientes contra Wilda el cual las cuales impactaron directamente haciendo que Wilda cayera al suelo cansado.

\- Wilda – grito Mira preocupada

Sheer solo sonreía sádicamente observando placenteramente como su rival perdía la compostura poco a poco…

 **AFUERA DE LA CIUDAD**

La batalla continuaba tan feroz como antes, en esos momentos ambos Dan habían dejado la lucha, pues Dan seguía más que impactado por la llama que tenía en sus manos…

\- Realmente los Vectan no te han dicho nada – dijo el Dan Auraxiano sonriendo divertido

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan

\- Lo siento no puedo decírtelo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pues por lo menos ahora estamos más nivelados – dijo Dan

\- Tal vez ahora tengas la misma habilidad que yo, el punto es que yo he tenido 10 años para practicar – dijo Dan de Auraxis encendiendo la palma de su mano en una flama roja oscura y lanzándola contra su contraparte…

Dan reacciono rápido y esquivo el ataque, y en respuesta sin saber cómo contraataco con su propia llama, solo que el Dan de Auraxis en vez de esquivarlo lo detuvo solo con su mano mientras sonreía…

\- Al parecer aprendes rápido – dijo Dan de Auraxis emocionado por la batalla

Ambos Dan comenzaron a lanzarse llamaradas unos a otros aunque en ese aspecto el Dan de Auraxis llevaba la delantera por mucho, mientras tanto ambos Drago prosiguieron el letal combate…

Mientras tanto Dageron peleaba contra Keith, ambos estaban igualados, Keith estaba concentrado en pleno en la batalla, pero Dageron seguía pensando cómo obtener la muestra de ADN que Kaira le pedía…

\- Poder Activado: Caos Máximo – dijo Dageron y Alduin formo una esfera de energía negra pura que lanzo contra Helios

Helios no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el ataque le llego directamente haciéndolo caer, pero no se rendiría ya que él no era un debilucho…

\- Es acaso todo lo que tienes – dijo Helios levantándose

\- Tengo mucho más – dijo Alduin

\- Poder Activado: Relámpago Iracundo – Dijo Dageron y Alduin junto sus manos y la comenzó a separar formando una lanza hecha de un relámpago morado que lanzo contra Helios

\- Poder Activado: Disparo Oscuro – Helios abrió su boca y genero energía oscura que parecía un agujero negro y la lanzo contra el ataque de Alduin

Esto genero una gran cortina de humo negro que dejo temporalmente cegado a la mayor parte del campo de batalla, entonces fue cuando Dageron vio su oportunidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había obtenido la sangre que necesitaba…

\- Mmm que extraño – dijo Dageron observando el frasco que contenía una extraña sangre de color morado oscuro

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Alduin

\- No se supone que los Vectan tienen la sangre de color rojo como los terrícolas, entonces porque la de ella es Morada – dijo Dageron

\- Te lo dije ella no es una Vectan – dijo Alduin

La cortina se disipo y la batalla entre ambos dragones continúo ferozmente…

 **VECTAN**

Todos en Vectan veían con estupefacción como Dan peleaba contra su contraparte con gran eficacia…

\- Es increíble – dijo Eris

\- Como es posible que domines esa habilidad tan rápido, como es que siquiera la tiene si es un terrestre – dijo Érica

\- Debe ser el poder de la runa – dijo Alex

\- Es lo más seguro – dijo Heloise solo que esta mantenía su tono aburrido

\- Eso quiere decir que los ancestros no se equivocaron al elegirlos si Dan ya puede generar una llamarada – dijo Katia sonriendo feliz

Darek solo bajo la cabeza humillado, solo pensaba una cosa, ese humano se las pagaría.

 **DENTRO DE CIUDAD ALFA**

La batalla entre Mira y Sheer continuaba, solo que a favor de Sheer ya que los ánimos de Mira estaban comenzando a flaquear a causa de las palabras de Sheer…

\- Al parecer siempre tuve razón, no eres más que una debilucha – dijo Sheer

\- Tú nunca te callas cierto – dijo Mira

\- Ahh te estas sintiendo mal, pues lo siento pero la verdad duele – dijo Sheer

\- Poder Activado: Valle de Rocas – Wilda golpeo el suelo con sus puños y varios picos de roca surgieron del suelo, solo que Begimo los destruyo fácilmente aunque si lo afecto mucho…

Aunque el ataque fue efectivo Mira seguía flaqueando hasta que recordó una cosa, o más bien a alguien, a Dan, el siempre confió en ella, aun cuando los traiciono el nunca dejo de confiar en ella, Mira recapacito y comenzó a confiar…

\- Tal vez sea débil, tal vez los Vexos nos tenían entre la espada y la pared, pero eso no importa ahora, mis amigos confían en mí, Dan confía en mí, y no dejare que seres como ustedes se apoderen del universo – dijo Mira firmemente

\- Así se habla Mira – dijo Wilda aliviado de que su compañera había recuperado la voluntad de luchar

\- Un encantador discurso – dijo Sheer asqueada – Pero prepárate para conocer a tu creador – dijo mientras tecleaba un código en su lanzador

Grad Terra Listo

\- Armamento instalado – dijo Sheer y Begimo recibió su armamento el cual se acoplo a su espalda y formo un lanzamisiles doble muy aterrador.

\- Ahora sí que están jodidos – dijo Begimo burlón

Mira también tecleo el código y el armamento se materializo…

Steel Axe Listo

\- Armamento Instalado – dijo Mira

El armamento de Wilda se acoplo a sus manos y formo algo parecido a hachas de doble filo

\- Poder de Armamento Activado: Ráfaga Terra – dijo Sheer y Begimo comenzó a preparar para lanzar sus misiles

\- Poder de Armamento Activado: Hacha de Acero

Wilda se lanzó contra Begimo mientras sus hachas comenzaban a brillar…

 **AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD**

Ambos Dan se les notaba bastante heridos, con algunas quemaduras…

\- Debo admitirlo, eres un rival formidable – dijo Dan Auraxiano respirando agitadamente

\- Si lo mismo digo – dijo Dan igual de cansado

Un resplandor interrumpió su charla cegándolos momentáneamente…

Cuando se recuperaron, vieron como Begimo y Sheer salían despedidos de ciudad alfa cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, Begimo volvió a su forma de esfera y Sheer callo desmayada…

\- Oh genial, parece que perdimos de nuevo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- A la Reina no le va a gustar esto – dijo Burning Drago descendiendo

\- Para nada – dijo Dan de Auraxis disponiéndose a retirarse

\- Espera, no tienes por qué seguir sirviéndole, puedes unírtenos – dijo Dan intentando convencer a su contraparte

\- Buen intento amigo, pero eso no pasara – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientas Burning Drago volvía a su forma de esfera – Nos vemos luego amigo

Los Auraxianos estaban regresando por un portal hacia su planeta, y Akari se le acerco a Dan…

\- Le caíste bien – dijo Akari

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Dan confundido

\- Normalmente no es tan amistoso, eso quiere decir que en verdad le diste una buena batalla – dijo Akari

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Mira ¿No? – dijo Rubí

\- Así es andando – dijo Dan y todos se pusieron en marcha

 **DENTRO DE CIUDAD ALFA**

Mira estaba tendida en el suelo sumamente casada con Wilda en su hombro…

\- Lo logramos amigo – dijo Mira

\- Así es – dijo Wilda

De repente se dieron cuenta de un extraño brillo naranja debajo de la tierra, Mira comenzó a escavar y encontró la Runa Subterra, para ese momento llegaron el resto de sus amigos y un preocupado Keith

\- ¿Mira estas bien? – dijo Keith

\- Si estoy bien – dijo Mira levantándose pero dejándose caer por el cansancio, siendo sujetada por su hermano – Gracias chicos

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Mira? – pregunto Dan preocupado mientras se apoyaba en Shun ya que él también estaba herido

\- Si Dan – dijo Mira

\- Elizabeth que te paso en la espalda – dijo Akari mientras veía una pequeña cortada en la espalda de la pelinegra

Elizabeth toco su espalda y detecto la herida que seguía sangrando, pero vio algo que la dejo sin habla, y fue el color de su sangre

\- Que rayos – dijo confundida

\- Creo que por ahora lo mejor es volver a Vectan – dijo Shun viendo la quemaduras de Dan

Los peleadores abrieron un portal y se dirigieron a Vectan…

 **VECTAN**

Una vez en Vectan Dan fue llevado a la enfermería, pues sus heridas eran bastante importantes como para ignorarlas…

\- Es increíble que haya logrado obtener ese poder – dijo Althea

\- Pero como es que lo obtuvo – dijo Shun confundido

\- Algunos Auraxianos tienen la capacidad de manipular el elemento de su atributo, Kaira, Dageron y mi Hermano lo tienen – dijo Akari – Y en los vectan también se presenta, pero nunca escuche de un terrícola que tuviera esa capacidad

\- Quizás es por los poderes de los ancestros – dijo Alex – después de todo es lo único que podría hacer algo parecido

\- Supongo que debe ser eso – dijo Althea – deberían ir a descansar fue una dura batalla

\- Los peleadores se retiraron dejando a Alex y a Althea solas

\- Avanza muy rápido, pero estará en problemas si no domina su habilidad – dijo Althea – Alguien tiene que entrenarlo

\- ¿Pero quién? – dijo Alex

\- Creo que deberías ser tu hija – dijo Althea – eres la única en Vectan que domina su elemento

\- Esta bien – dijo Alex aburrida aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría

 **AURAXIS**

En el laboratorio de Kaira que era sumamente tecnológico se encontraban La reina, Dan de Auraxis con algunas vendas, Dageron y Kaira la cual analizaba la muestra de sangre…

\- Alduin tenía razón – dijo Kaira – Elizabeth no es una Vectan

\- Te lo dije - dijo Alduin burlón

\- ¿Hay algo mas no es así Kaira? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Así es, no solo no es una Vectan – dijo Kaira haciendo una pausa – También es una Auraxiana

El rostro de la reina se ilumino ante esto – Pero que interesante se ha puesto esta guerra de un día para otro, alguna manera de saber quién es aquí en Auraxis

\- Aun estoy cruzando listas, espero poder encontrar alguna que coincida – dijo Kaira

\- Esta bien, avísame si encuentras algo importante – dijo la Reina retirándose

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta Sheer? – pregunto Kaira

\- Tu donde crees – dijo Dageron

\- Supongo que recibiendo un castigo ¿no? – dijo Kaira

\- Así es, por nuestro bien no debemos fallar en la próxima runa – dijo Dan

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, acepto Oc, dejen review y todas las cosas predeterminadas que digo al final del capítulo, les diría el siguiente trasfondo pero será una sorpresa jejeje.**

 **En fin ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: No revele mucho del poder, se ira revelando a su debido tiempo, espero que te haya gustado**

 **En fin nos leemos luego**


	27. Capitulo 27: El Dragon Negro

**Bueno hola, otro capítulo llega en fin, ahora aparecerá el trasfondo de otro personaje que elegí para esto, de ahora en adelante no hare votaciones ya que pues faltan muy pocos trasfondos y así lo hago conforme a la trama principal**

 **CAPITULO 27: El Dragón Negro**

 **VECTAN**

A pesar de la paz que suele reinar en este planeta, en estos últimos días después de que los peleadores obtuvieran la runa Sub-Terra, los roces con Darek eran cada vez más frecuentes, puesto que el Vectan sentía una punzada en su orgullo que era más alto que el monte Everest, por ende cada que se encontraba con alguno de los peleadores les dedicaba una mirada fulminante y de pocos amigos, y con la resistencia pues a estos era una agresión más palpable, aunque Vectan era un mundo pacifico muchos de sus habitantes tenían un extremo aire de superioridad respecto a las demás civilizaciones, se creían los salvadores del universo, y Darek formaba parte de ese grupo de personas.

Dan ya estaba más que recuperado y con su misma energía de siempre, aunque seguía sin saber cómo fue que obtuvo esas extrañas flamas que salían de sus manos.

Una nueva mañana había comenzado en el planeta Vectan, la mayoría de los peleadores estaba durmiendo, solo había 2 personas que no dormían, una era Akari la cual de nuevo tenía sus recurrentes pesadillas, y Elizabeth que seguía despierta pensando en la misteriosa herida que tenía.

Mientras eso pasaba eran las 7 am y por los pasillos del palacio cierta peliblanca se dirigía al lugar donde los peleadores dormían para buscar a Dan.

\- Dime Alex, porque lo vamos a buscar tan temprano, el no parece de las personas que se despierten temprano – dijo una esfera blanca con dorado en el hombro de la peliblanca

\- Por eso mismo vamos a empezar ahora, el Auraxiano domina al completo su habilidad, el apenas puede con eso, hay que ser rápidos – dijo Alex

\- ¿No será más bien porque quieres estar con tu amor? – dijo el bakugan riéndose

\- Ya cállate Valkirie – dijo Alex simulando una mueca de enojo

Ambos llegaron a la puerta donde dormía Dan y Alex dio un pequeño toque para ver si el castaño se encontraba despierto.

Dentro de la habitación a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer Dan si estaba despierto, solo que en esos momentos se encontraba admirando una llamarada que creo de la nada

\- Ni siquiera yo puedo creerme que pueda hacer esto – dijo Dan

\- Es sin duda algo extraordinario, pero creo que no deberías jugar con eso Dan – dijo Drago

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta Alex se había cansado de esperar.

\- Muy bien voy a entrar – dijo Ale comenzando a tratar de girar le perilla de la puerta solo para percatarse que estaba cerrada

\- Que vas a hacer entonces – dijo Valkirie

\- Esto – dijo Alex para después dar tremenda patada a la puerta derribándola, para su suerte no despertó a nadie

Dan al ver a la puerta ser derribada, pego tremendo salto que lo hiso soltar la llama la cual comenzó a rebotar por toda la habitación hasta ser detenida por Alex con su mano envuelta en una energía luminosa

\- Creo que llegue en mal momento – dijo Alex

\- Porque no tocaste la puerta – dijo Dan en el suelo

\- Lo hice pero no respondías – dijo Alex sin darle importancia a la puerta derribada – Levántate vamos a entrenar

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Dan extrañado

\- Te voy a enseñar a controlar esas llamas, para que no seas el saco de boxeo de ese Auraxiano la próxima vez – dijo Alex - Sígueme

Dan dudo un momento, pero reflexiono un poco, se arregló y siguió a la princesa de Vectan

 **AURAXIS**

Dageron se encontraba en esos momentos caminando por las calles de Auraxis con Alduin en su hombro.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Alduin

\- A visitar a un viejo conocido – dijo Dageron

\- Creo que sé a quién te refieres – dijo Alduin

Dageron continuo caminando hasta que llego a algo parecido a un cementerio con varios mausoleos y tumbas, bastante tétrico aunque a Dageron esas cosas no le asustaban.

Dageron quedo justo frente a dos tumbas, la primera era una lápida derruida y cuyo nombre se había borrado con el tiempo, la otra era un mausoleo sumamente decorado con espadas y lanzas, como si fuera la tumba de un soldado…

Dageron observo el mausoleo por unos instantes para luego sonreír con melancolía.

\- Hola mama cuanto tiempo – dijo Dageron para luego posar su vista en la tumba más pequeña y derruida, cambiar su pose a una de asco para luego escupir sobre la tumba más pequeña

Y no era para poco ya que Dageron tenía serias razones para odiar a la persona enterrada en esa otra tumba

 **FLASHBACK**

Mi madre y yo jugábamos a juegos cuando ella estaba en vida, no cualquier juego, juegos de guerra de conquista, me enseño bien, aunque nunca me mostraba piedad, yo siempre perdía, desgraciadamente la vida es una zorra caprichosa y mi madre murió como quiso, peleando, en una batalla…

La vida en Auraxis no era fácil para nadie, el planeta era hostil para todos, la mayoría moría al nacer y no aguantaba la pesada atmosfera del planeta, Dageron nació en la parte este del planeta en la que constantemente había todo tipo de tormentas eléctricas.

El padre de Dageron nunca lo quiso, lo golpeaba y además de eso era un bebedor fracasado como le decía Dageron cada que se lo encontraba.

La muerte también le llego un día a su padre, cuando estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado durante una redada, y su padre pereció por un impacto de laser que no se sabe de dónde vino, el informe oficial decía que el láser provino de uno de los hombres de la redada, aunque a el poco le importaba eso, esto para Dageron se presentó como una oportunidad de escapar y comenzar de nuevo, con 12 años decidió desvanecerse que terminar pudriéndose en quien sabe que orfanato de Auraxis.

Sabía que lo buscarían ya que los Auraxianos eran muy cautelosos con eso de la gente desaparecida o que moría por alguna causa, ya que perder gente para ellos era perder soldados.

Dageron fue más listo y se internó en los bosque del este del planeta, que eran algo parecido a selvas lluviosas sumamente densas, ahí se quedaría hasta que lo dejaran de buscar.

Para él era muy fácil sobrevivir solo, su madre le enseño bien en lo que refería a quedarse en la jungla así que eso era muy sencillo.

Durante una de las múltiples tardes, Dageron estaba sentado en la orilla del rio, había pasado por lómenos una semana desde que se había internado en la selva, de repente escucho un rugido estridente.

\- ¿Que será eso? – se preguntó Dageron

Dageron avanzo por la arboleda, y vio de donde provenía el sonido, era Alduin que estaba en el suelo herido a causa de que otros Bakugan lo rodeaban y lo atacaban, los que controlaban esos Bakugan eran otros chicos de más o menos la misma edad de Dageron, Alduin había caído cerca de Dageron por lo que el imponente dragón sintió la presencia del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que miras niño? – dijo Alduin con enojo

\- Necesitas ayuda cierto – dijo Dageron

\- No, y menos si esa ayuda viene de un Auraxiano – dijo Alduin

\- No soy idiota, tanto tú como yo sabemos que si no trabajamos juntos no saldrás de esta – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? –dijo Alduin siendo cauteloso

\- No es una batalla justa – dijo Dageron

Alduin sonrió ante esto, para después decir tranquilamente

\- Entonces acepto tu ayuda – dijo Alduin

Dageron saco su lanzador y comenzó a escanear a Alduin

\- Vamos bestia levántate aun no acabamos contigo – dijo un chico

\- Si cuando te llevemos con mi padre, te convertiremos en un bakugan al servicio de mi familia – dijo el chico que parecía ser el líder

De repente todos enmudecieron al ver como Alduin regresaba a su forma de esfera y caía en la mano de un serio Dageron

\- Lo siento, pero se les acabo la fiesta – dijo Dageron sosteniendo la esfera de Alduin

\- No interfieras en nuestra misión, danos el bakugan ahora mismo – dijo el líder

\- ¿Oh si no que? – dijo Dageron

\- No sabes con quien te metes – dijo uno de ellos

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, con personas sin honor – dijo Dageron cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos – Y odio a ese tipo de personas

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aplástalos Alduin Darkus

\- En serio crees que podrás con nosotros, te superamos en número – dijo el líder de los atacantes

Dageron sonrió aún más, recordando las sabias palabras de su madre.

\- Los números no ganan batallas – dijo Dageron – Triple Poder Activado: Venganza Oscuro + Fuego del Caos+ Amplificador de Sombras

Los tres letales ataques de Alduin se lanzaron contra los atacantes derribándolos de un solo golpe y devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera dejante a todos con la boca abierta

Dageron tomo la esfera de Alduin y les lanzo una mirada amenazante al grupo de atacantes

\- Vas a pagar por esto, mi padre se enterara y acabara contigo – dijo retirándose junto con el resto de atacantes

\- Así es corre con papa – dijo sarcásticamente Dageron

\- Te debo la vida – dijo Alduin respetuosamente – No se tu nombre

\- Dageron, solo Dageron – dijo sonriendo levemente

\- Muy bien Dageron, será un honor para mí Alduin Darkus ser tu compañero si tú lo permites – dijo Alduin respetuosamente

\- Para mí también será un honor, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos – dijo Dageron y el y Alduin se fueron

Mientras en una ciudad no muy lejos del bosque, una gigantesca mansión que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad los chicos que habían atacado a Alduin se encontraban explicándole la situación a un hombre mayor de 30 años con el pelo rojo sangre

\- Y eso fue lo que paso Padre – dijo el líder que tenía el cabello rojo igual que el hombre

\- No importa, enviare a algunos de mis soldados a encargarse de él, y una vez hecho eso traeremos al bakugan con nosotros – dijo el Hombre – Sera muy fácil

Y efectivamente fue muy fácil, pero para Dageron y Alduin los cuales literalmente trapeaban el piso con cada uno de los soldados Auraxianos a los que se enfrentaban, poco a poco las autoridades Auraxianas lo identificaron, y los rumores en Auraxis vuelan muy rápido, después de pocas semanas la información había llegado a los oídos de la reina misma.

\- Estas seguro de esto, puede ser solo un rumor – dijo la Reina, a su lado derecho se encontraba Dan sentado en uno de los escalones del trono con cara de impresión ante las palabras del mensajero, y a su Izquierda estaba Falk con cara de seriedad

\- Estamos seguros su majestad – dijo el Mensajero – Además lo hemos identificado como Dageron Draken, el hijo de Jack y Elesis Draken

La reina guardo silencio un momento, y no era para poco ya que ella conoció a la madre de Dageron, ambas estuvieron durante la guerra con Neathia, la Reina la llamaba su única amiga y la única en quien podía confiar.

\- Muy bien decidiré que hacer – dijo La Reina – Retírate

Una vez que el mensajero se fue, la Reina quedo a solas con Dan y con Falk

\- ¿Que planes hacer con Dageron? – dijo Falk

\- No lo matare eso tenlo por seguro, pero supongo que debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que alguien tan poderoso como él se pasee por mi planeta haciendo lo que quiera – dijo la Reina para después mirar a Dan

\- Dan necesito que tú y Drago vallan halla y averigüen que es lo que quiere, si es posible tráelo contigo – Termino de decir la reina

\- Entendido Madre, partiré de inmediato – dijo Dan levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Ya de nuevo en el este del planeta nos centramos de nuevo en la mansión.

\- Que es lo que vamos a hacer con él, se está volviendo un problema – dijo el hombre pelirrojo tocando el estado del cólera

\- No se preocupe de eso me encargo yo – dijo una voz y el Dan Auraxiano salió de entre las sombras y muchos guardias se arrodillaron ante el

\- Príncipe Dan, a que debo el honor de su visita – dijo el hombre respetuoso

\- Mi madre me envió, para resolver el problema del Dragón Negro – dijo Dan

\- Muchas gracias, afín destruiremos al peleador y podre obtener al bakugan que me pertenece – dijo el Hombre pero Dan lo bajo de su nube

\- Para ese tren, mis órdenes son averiguar las intenciones del peleador, y si es posible llevarlo a él y a su bakugan conmigo a la capital – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pero ese bakugan me pertenece – dijo el pelirrojo

\- Dígaselo a alguien que le importe – dijo el Dan Auraxiano retirándose

Después de eso Dan comenzó a avanzar por toda la selva húmeda de Auraxis en busca del denominado Dragón Negro que controlaba el bosque, y después de varias horas lo encontró en la orilla de un rio con Alduin en su hombro.

\- Sabes que es de mala educación no dar la cara cuando buscas batalla – dijo Dageron tranquilamente

\- Por supuesto que los sé – dijo Dan saliendo de los arbustos – Eso de atacar por la espalda no es lo mío

\- Al fin envían a alguien con honor a enfrentarme – dijo Dageron levantándose – Aunque no se tu nombre

\- Me llamo Dan Kuso – dijo el retador

\- Dageron – dijo con algo de confusión – Kuso, ese nombre me suena tan familiar, Claro ya recuerdo, Kuso es el apellido de la Reina, así que mando a su hijo a liquidarme

\- Hay una confusión amigo – dijo Dan – Solo vengo a enfrentarte y saber qué es lo que buscas, no vengo a matarte

\- Bueno entonces esta batalla será muy interesante – dijo Dageron

Ambos peleadores lanzaron a sus bakugan, dando como resultado una batalla sumamente feroz, que según los reportes, los destellos pudieron verse desde la órbita del planeta, generando una gran descarga de energía, contra todo pronóstico, la batalla resulto con un empate dejando a ambos contendientes sumamente exhaustos.

\- Debo admitirlo – dijo Dageron respirando agitadamente en el suelo con la esfera de Alduin a su lado – no peleas nada mal

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Dan en iguales condiciones

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué sigue? – Dijo Dageron

\- Ahora sé que no eres una amenaza para el imperio – dijo Dan – Pero me dijeron que te ofreciera venir conmigo a la capital, la Reina quiere ofrecerte algo

\- Bueno, es mejor eso que pudrirme aquí – dijo Dageron – Es tentador así que aceptare su Alteza - dijo esto ultimo

\- Muy bien – dijo Dan tecleando un código y llamando una nave – Y no me llames alteza, me hace sentir extraño, con decirme Dan está bien

La nave no tardó en llegar y ambos fueron llevados al palacio de Auraxis en donde Dageron se vio cara a cara con la reina…

\- Así que tú eres el hijo de Elesis – dijo la Reina

\- Así es majestad – dijo Dageron respetuosamente

\- Conocí a tu madre, gran mujer y gran soldado, fue una pena lo de su muerte – dijo la Reina

\- Gracias majestad – dijo Dageron

\- En fin – dijo la Reina – Pedí que te trajeran aquí para ofrecerte un trato, alguien tan poderoso como tú podría ser muy útil para el Imperio, así que te ofrezco un puesto aquí, como un guerrero

\- Sera un honor para mí servirle, majestad – dijo Dageron aceptando la oferta

\- Excelente – dijo la Reina – Dan muéstrale el lugar donde dormirá, que él y su bakugan estén cómodos

\- Entendido – dijo Dan saliendo junto con Dageron

\- Pensé que Elesis había tenido dos hijos – dijo Falk

\- Así fue, pero uno de ellos, murió muy joven, y no se supo que paso con ella – dijo la Reina

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Dageron volvió a abrir los ojos y luego sonrió…

\- Ahh los juegos de guerra, que puede ser mejor que eso – dijo despreocupadamente retirándose del cementerio

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la demora pero he tenido el peor bloqueo hasta ahora, considerando que esta capitulo ha tenido tres versiones diferente, en fin espero que les haya gustado y vamos a los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Mira no es tan débil, por lo menos ahora no lo es, y como vez el trasfondo fue de Dageron, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **En fin nos vemos cuando pueda…**


	28. Capitulo 28: Regreso a Itsvan

**Hola a todos, les traigo otro capítulo de este Fic, y como es costumbre otra runa aparece, en fin no les digo más, entra capitulo…**

 **CAPITULO 28: REGRESO A ITSVAN**

 **VECTAN**

Los peleadores estaban apenas despertándose, todos salieron de sus habitaciones bostezando y con la pereza en la espalda sin querer hacer nada, Akari también salida de su habitación con ojeras notables, pero todos se alarmaron al notar una cosa, así es la puerta de la habitación de Dan estaba rota, como si la hubiera atravesado un tanque de guerra, todos se alarmaron y fueron a revisar la habitación.

\- Que fue lo que paso – dijo Marucho observando la puerta

\- Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde está Dan? – pregunto Runo

-No deberíamos preocuparnos, talvez simplemente salió a dar una vuelta – dijo Kate

\- Puede ser, pero y con la puerta que paso – dijo Akari

\- Podríamos ver si alguien en el palacio lo ha visto por ahí – dijo Keith - Descartemos todas las opciones primero

\- Bien, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada – dijo Mira preocupada

Los peleadores comenzaron a buscar a Dan por todo el palacio, aunque este era sumamente enorme, por lo que les resultaría un poco difícil encontrarlo, mientras tanto en la otra punta del mismo, en algo parecido a un estadio con bancas y un gran campo con losas blancas muy pulidas, dos personas se encontraban entrenando, el primero de ellos era Dan el cual generaba llamaradas y las lanzaba contra la segunda persona, la cual era Alex que retenía fácilmente las llamaradas de Dan envolviendo su mano en un aura blanca, ambos eran observados por Drago y Valkirie.

\- Bueno por lo menos, has aprendido a controlarlo en estas dos horas – dijo Alex – Supongo que algo es algo

\- Puedo hacerlo mejor, es solo que esto me sigue espantando – dijo Dan

\- No importa, yo también me puse así cuando lo descubrí – dijo Alex – Creo que será mejor que descansemos, se nota que estas por derrumbarte

\- Eso es mentira – dijo Dan antes de que sus piernas cedieran y callera tendido en el piso, haciendo que Alex, Drago y Valkirie soltaran unas discretas risas…

Alex le tendió la mano a Dan, para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo que Dan acepto la ayuda y se levantó, ambos se sentaron en una banca en un extremo del estadio mientras sus respectivos compañeros se ponían al lado de sus respectivos compañeros.

\- No te veía tan cansado desde que Fabia te mando a volar – dijo Drago

\- No me hagas recordar ese día Drago – dijo Dan apenado

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – pregunto Valkirie

\- Dan solo se cruzó en su camino, y Fabia lo mando a volar tres metros en el aire – dijo Drago gracioso, provocando que todos estallaran a carcajadas, a excepción de Alex que solo se reía discretamente

\- Si muy gracioso – dijo Dan sarcásticamente

La conversación fue interrumpida por un guardia se hiso presente en la habitación.

\- Princesa, otra runa fue activada, la Reina quiere verlos – dijo el Guardia

Dan y Alex intercambiaron miradas y después se pusieron en marcha.

En el salón del trono los peleadores habían aparecido también, al igual que la guardia y los tenientes, los peleadores aún estaban buscando a Dan.

Como si le hubiesen invocado, el castaño apareció acompañado por Alex, al ver esto Mira y Runo cambiaron su cara de preocupación a una de celos, mientras que Darek solo lanzaba miradas de ira fulminante contra Dan.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Runo

\- Salí a dar una vuelta, después de que derribaran mi puerta – dijo Dan nerviosamente

Runo seguía teniendo preguntas pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero hay una runa activada – dijo Arya – Y curiosamente es un mundo no tan desconocido

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Nathe

\- Es Itsvan – dijo Arya

Hubo muchas reacciones, Darek agacho la cabeza avergonzado ya que Itsvan representaba una derrota para él, Akari simplemente trago en seco, fue de Itsvan donde consiguió ese extraño disco de color negro.

\- No pensé que volveríamos a ese planeta – dijo Nathe

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, en Itsvan? – pregunto Dan

\- En Itsvan paso quizás el ataque más implacable de toda la guerra – dijo la Reina con pesar – Muy pocos salieron vivos, aunque desde que los Auraxianos se retiraron los sobrevivientes volvieron al planeta

\- ¿Quiénes irán esta vez? – pregunto Heloise

\- Yo iré – Dijo Nathe

\- Yo también, después de todo Nathe no sale con vida si no le cubro la espalda – dijo Elizabeth

\- Ya me canse de quedarme sentada – dijo Eris – Yo también voy

\- Lo mismo digo, yo también iré – dijo Alex

Todos se quedaron helados y cuando digo todos fueron todos.

\- No sé si sea una buena idea hija – dijo Althea nerviosa por la mera idea de que Alex se enfrentara a los Auraxianos

\- Puede parecer loca, pero me canse de que otros se arriesguen, en cuyo caso yo también me arriesgare – dijo Alex dejando en claro que nada la haría cambiar de opinión

La reina lanzo un suspiro, eso le había dado a entender que ella no daría un paso atrás.

\- No creo que sea prudente, y menos si va sin una escolta confiable – dijo Acner

\- Ya tome una decisión – dijo Alex

\- En ese caso iremos toda la guardia, además de 300 guardias para garantizar su seguridad – dijo Darek

\- Eso sí que no sería prudente Darek, eso solo sería provocar a los Auraxianos para que descarguen todo su poderío sobre el planeta – dijo Eris – Iremos solo los que se ofrecieron en primer lugar y nada más – esto último le lanzo una mirada intimidante a Darek

Los peleadores abrieron un portal y partieron hacia Itsvan, la resistencia junto con el resto de presentes se quedó a ver, pero Akari se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Natasha

\- Saldré a dar una vuelta, no me siento cómoda de ver Itsvan de nuevo – dijo Akari retirándose

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Katya

\- Solo digamos que ella estuvo en la batalla de Itsvan, pero del bando equivocado – dijo Rubí

 **AURAXIS**

En la sala de teletransportacion se estaban ultimando los detalles de la salida, cuando la Reina sonrió de manera divertida al ver el planeta muy conocido por ella.

\- Valla, que irónico es el destino – dijo la Reina – Ya saben qué hacer, obtengan la Runa y esta vez no me fallen

Los Auraxianos partieron entre ellos iban los tres tenientes, cuando quedo sola, la Reina sonrió de lado.

\- Deadwing, abre un portal a Itsvan – dijo la Reina

\- Para que quiere ir Alteza, no confía en que puedan obtener la Runa – dijo Deadwing extrañado

\- No planeo intervenir en la batalla, pero hay algo en la biblioteca de Itsvan que debo averiguar – dijo la Reina

Así fue como Deadwing abrió el portal y la Reina entro en él.

 **ITSVAN**

Los peleadores aparecieron en una ciudad pequeña, con algunos edificios aun resquebrajándose y otros reparados.

\- En realidad golpearon muy fuerte este lugar – dijo Dan

\- Aquí cayeron muchos compañeros – dijo Nathe

\- Concentrémonos en la Runa – interrumpió Shun – Según lo que vimos en Vectan debe estar a 15 minutos al este de aquí

\- Pongámonos en marcha – dijo Dan animadamente

No muy lejos de allí los Auraxianos acababan de llegar, Dan y Dageron con una mirada de asombro al ver Itsvan de nuevo, Sheer tenía cicatrices muy notables y su mirada estaba llena de ira, Asuha tenía una mueca de asco al ver su planeta natal de nuevo

\- Itsvan de nuevo – dijo Dageron

\- El destino es muy caprichoso a veces – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Tenemos suerte de que la Runa este en una zona habitable del planeta, está a solo 4 Kilómetros de aquí – dijo Kaira

\- Eso es un alivio – dijo Dan

\- ¿A qué te refieres con habitable? – pregunto Keira confundida

\- Después de la última batalla, partes del planeta quedaron inhabitadas debido a la radiación por bombardeo orbital – dijo Kaira

\- Así es, por alguna razón este planeta lo golpeamos más fuerte de lo normal – dijo Dageron

\- A mí no me parece raro, eran seres inferiores – dijo Eric

\- Basta de charlas en marcha – dijo Dan y el grupo emprendió la marcha, aunque Dan se acercó a Asuha que iba un poco rezagada

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Dan preocupado por la actitud

\- Si estoy bien, solo no esperaba ver de nuevo este asqueroso planeta – dijo Asuha

\- Mantén la compostura, al menos durante la batalla – le dijo Dan

\- Entendido – dijo Asuha

 **VECTAN**

Akari llevaba ya un rato caminando por un bosque de Vectan.

\- Bueno creo que ya nos alejamos lo suficiente – dijo Akari

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Keior

\- Hay algo que debo averiguar en la biblioteca de Itsvan, pero debo hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta – dijo Akari – Supongo que puedes abrir un portal, ¿Cierto?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Keior y abrió un portal a la biblioteca de Itsvan sin saber que se encontrarían con una terrible sorpresa

 **ITSVAN**

Los peleadores seguían avanzando por una ciudad fantasma, cosa que los extraño bastante.

\- No se supone que el planeta estaba habitado – dijo Keith

\- Así es pero, una vez al año los Itsvanianos hacen una peregrinación a un santuario en el este del planeta, y como quedan tan pocos pues las ciudades quedan desiertas – dijo Alex

\- Es algo raro – dijo Dan – Bueno, por lo menos así no habrá civiles cuando aparezcan los Auraxianos

\- Tal vez no aparezcan ahora – dijo Marucho – Normalmente aparecen antes

\- Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo – dijo una voz conocida por todos

Frente a ellos aparecieron los Auraxianos, Sheer le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio hacia Mira.

\- Yo y mi boca – dijo Marucho

\- Supongo que vamos a proceder con normalidad, ¿cierto? – dijo Dan de Auraxis burlonamente

\- Supones bien – dijo Dan

\- Olle no es esa la princesa de Vectan – le susurro Dageron al Dan de Auraxis

\- Así parece, es muy extraño – dijo Dan de Auraxis para después ponerse en posición de ataque y lanzar a su bakugan

Los demás lanzaron a sus bakugan, señal de que una nueva batalla comenzaría.

 **BIBLIOTECA DE ITSVAN**

Un portal se abrió en medio de una vasta biblioteca con muros de color azul y gran cantidad de pergaminos y libros de todo tipo.

Akari emergió del portal, cayendo perfectamente de pie, admiro por unos segundos la enorme biblioteca y luego se puso en marcha.

\- No debo perder tiempo – dijo Corriendo por los pasillos esperando encontrar lo que buscaba

Lo que no sabía es que justo en ese momento alguien más estaba en la biblioteca.

En el segundo piso de la biblioteca La Reina paro en seco de repente al sentir una presencia conocida muy cerca de ella.

\- Este día no para de mejorar, al parecer ella está aquí, que interesante – dijo la Reina

\- ¿A quién se refiere alteza? – le pregunto Deadwing

\- Ya lo veras amigo – dijo la Reina sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde esta Akari

Akari llego al segundo piso y alcanzo un anaquel al lado de unas mesas y comenzó a buscar algo con mucha prisa.

\- Debería estar aquí – dijo Akari

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – pregunto Keior

\- Un mapa, con una ruta espacial – dijo Akari

\- Así que sabes del mapa – dijo una voz

Akari paro en seco, estaba helada y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, ella conocía a la persona detrás de esa voz, lentamente se giró con la esperanza de que solo estuviera alucinando, pero no fue así, lo primero que vio fueron esos característicos ojos amarillos cargados con esa mirada fría y el cabello castaño que tanto la caracterizaban a aquella persona.

Frente a ella estaba su madre, en carne y hueso, solo que ahora en vez de su armadura de batalla, llevaba un vestido de color negro, al tiempo que llevaba su lanzador y a Deadwing en su hombro.

\- Es una agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí, hija mía – dijo la Reina sonriendo

El primer impulso de Akari hubiera sido lanzar a Keior, pero dos cosas se le pasaron por la mente, si lo lanzaba la descubrirían y aun peor su madre liberaría a Deadwing lo cual sería sentencia de muerte para Dan y los otros, así que sin pensarlo dos veces trato de huir corriendo.

\- Ahh ya te vas – dijo la Reina haciendo un movimiento con sus manos que se llenaron de un aura oscura y detuvieron a Akari en su huida, la chica trato de resistirse, pero había olvidado que los poderes de su madre consistían en la manipulación de la gravedad, poco a poco el cuerpo de Akari lo sujeto un aura negra y se fue acercando a donde estaba antes.

\- Aun no te doy permiso para que te retires – dijo La Reina mirándola fijamente y los fríos ojos amarillos se reflejaron en los de Akari, nuevamente la Reina movió sus manos haciendo que Akari se sentara en una silla, quería huir de nuevo pero los poderes de gravedad seguían teniendo sus efectos sobre ella.

\- Que te parece si tenemos una charla de Madre a Hija – dijo la Reina sonriendo divertida.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que acepto Oc y que una Review ayuda mucho, en fin vamos a los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: No puedo confirmar o negar tus sospechas, no sería divertido, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En fin nos leemos luego.**


	29. Capitulo 29: Juego de Secretos

**Hola damas y caballeros, les doy la bienvenida a otro capítulo de este Fic, en este tendremos acción , destaparemos un poco el pasado de un personaje o de 2 jeje, y por supuesto Akari y su madre tendrán una pequeña charla, todo eso y más, no esperen… a donde van… quédense…**

 **CAPITULO 29: JUEGO DE SECRETOS**

 **ITSVAN**

Los peleadores así como los Auraxianos habían lanzado a sus Bakugan, entre ellos se encontraban el Bakugan de Eris y el de Alex.

El Bakugan de Eris era algo parecido a una bruja con cuerpo delgado y una túnica entreabierta que dejaba ver una armadura femenina de color negro, con una máscara de color morada y llevando una capucha sobre su cabeza, armada con un báculo de color metálico negro con una gema morada en la punta, respondía al nombre de Morgana Darkus y si poder era de 3000 Gs.

El Bakugan de Alex era un dragón humanoide cubierto por una armadura blanca con piernas poco delgadas y retraídas como la de un velociraptor, su cabeza era un poco acortada y parecía de cuernos, alas no de reptil si no parecidas a las de las valkiria pero con metal, respondía al nombre de Valkirie Haos y su poder era de 2900 Gs

Otro aspecto importante es que Helios ahora tenía un nivel de poder de 3500, así como Ingram, mientras que Wilda y Elfin ahora lo tenían en 3300 Gs, al igual que Eric y Sheer, los niveles estaban bastante igualados en ese aspecto.

Los peleadores se lanzaron a la batalla, y estas se dividieron rápidamente, Asuha peleaba contra Nathe, Arya contra Kasie, Elizabeth con Niah, en cuanto a los demás se dividieron asi, Dan y Eris pelearían contra el Dan Auraxiano, Dageron pelearía contra Keith, Keira contra Shun, Fabia y Alex contra Kaira, Mira contra Sheer y Marucho contra Eric.

Las batallas comenzaron siendo sumamente devastadoras, el Dan de Auraxis con su típica sonrisa en su rostro aunque con un pequeño gesto de desconcierto al no ver a su hermana entre los peleadores, aunque él no era de las personas que solían preocuparse, en especial porque sabía que su hermana podía cuidarse sola, pero una pequeña parte de él no podía evitar preocuparse, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, tenía una dura batalla por delante.

\- Poder Activado: Maldicion Darkus – dijo Eris y Morgana lanzo una especie de bola de energía contra Burning Drago el cual la esquivo fácilmente pero lo dejo a merced de otro ataque

\- Poder Activado: Espada Solaris – dijo Dan y Drago se lanzó contra su contraparte al estar tan cerca el Dan de Auraxis aprovecho para lanzar una llamarada contra Dan pero este la logro esquivar.

\- Bueno has mejorado – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Antes de que comencemos donde nos quedamos, ¿Dónde está ella?

\- ¿A quién te refieres? – dijo Dan confundido

\- Tu sabes a quien me refiero – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una pose bastante seria

\- Si te refieres a Akari simplemente no vino con nosotros – dijo Dan

\- Por su propio bien espero que sea cierto, porque si algo le paso, los mando a todos a la otra vida – dijo Dan de Auraxis lanzándose contra Dan y de nuevo comenzando un combate de llamaradas.

Entre tanto había otra batalla que se llevaba era la de Mira y Sheer, los ataques de esta última eran mucho más violentos que la última vez, la batalla era igualada, pero a Wilda le costaba un poco defenderse de ataques tan erráticos y violentos.

\- Te voy hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste Vestal – dijo Sheer completamente furiosa - Poder Activado: Terremoto Final

Begimo lanzo su letal ataque pero Mira estaba preparada.

\- Se puede saber qué fue lo que te hice – Dijo Mira - Poder Activado: Cortina de Acero y Wilda se protegió del ataque

\- Por tu culpa fui castigada, pero ten por segura que de este planeta no sales viva – Dijo Sheer – Ataca con todo Begimo

En contraste con esa batalla Kaira y Knight no tenían problemas en lidiar con dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, sus ataques eran coordinados y muy bien ejecutados, Fabia peleaba con todo y Alex demostraba que también era una peleadora de cuidado.

\- Poder Activado: Alabarda de la Perdición – Dijo Kaira mientras Knight ganaba una alabarda con la que comenzó a atacar a Valkirie y a Aranaut

\- Poder Activado: Escudo de Asgard – dijo Alex y Valkirie genero un poderoso escudo que le permitió defenderse de los ataques Knight

\- Gracias por la ayuda Valkirie – dijo Aranaut levantándose

\- No hay de que – dijo Valkirie descendiendo hasta el suelo

\- Poder Activado: Callejón de los Golpes – dijo Fabia y Aranaut se lanzó contra Knight comenzándolo a atacar a diestra y siniestra

\- Festeja mientras puedas – dijo Kaira seriamente – Doble Poder Activado: Escudo del Caballero + Ejecución Haos

Knight gano un gigantesco escudo que le permitió defenderse de los ataques, al mismo tiempo el escudo libero una ráfaga de energía que hiso retroceder a sus oponentes haciandoles bastante daño

\- Poder Activado: Rayo Bifrost – dijo Alex, y Valkirie abrió su boca lanzando un rayo blanco con tonos de arcoíris contra Knight el cual reacciono rápido protegiéndose con su escudo pero el ataque sí que lo hiso retroceder.

\- Kaira si queremos ganar esta batalla tendremos que cambiar de táctica para poder lidiar con Aranaut cuerpo a cuerpo y con Valkirie a distancia – dijo Knight

\- Creo que sé a qué te refieres – dijo Kaira sonriendo de lado – Poder Activado: Abertura de Sellos

Knight se llenó de un Aura de todos los atributos mientras su poder comenzaba a aumentar.

\- No ese poder de nuevo – dijo Fabia

\- Lo mejor será mantenernos alerta Princesa – dijo Aranaut

\- Lo mismo digo Alex – Dijo Valkirie que había vuelto a alzar el vuelo

\- Poder Pyrus Activado: Ignición Infernal – dijo Kaira y Knight lanzo una poderosa llamarada desde sus manos contra sus oponentes los cuales se pudieron defender a duras penas

\- Esto se está poniendo muy feo – dijo Alex

\- Y se pondrá peor – dijo Kaira

 **BIBLIOTECA DE ITSVAN**

La biblioteca comenzó a temblar y a retumbar debido a la sorprendente batalla que se llevaba a cabo afuera, en ella solo se encontraban Akari y la Reina, Akari tenía cada musculo de su cuerpo en tensión total, tratando de liberarse y escapar pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

Entre tanto la reina buscaba entre los diferentes estantes con toda la patencia del mundo, ya que nadie sabía que ella estaba allí y que su hija no podría escapar, después de buscar durante varios minutos logro encontrar lo que buscaba, una especie de pergamino de aspecto futurista, una vez lo corroboro lo guardo y luego miro a su hija.

\- Muy bien, creo que ahora si podemos hablar – dijo la Reina

\- Hablamos y luego ¿Qué? – dijo Akari desconfiada

\- Cálmate, si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho sin que te dieras cuenta – dijo la Reina tomando asiento justo frente a su hija – Pero ahora mismo tengo una inmensa curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que sabias del mapa?

\- Y porque debería decírtelo – dijo Akari

\- Por una muy simple razón, si me lo dices permitiré que te vallas, pero si te pones testaruda, vendrás conmigo a Auraxis – dijo la Reina – La decisión es tuya

Akari trago saliva estaba en una situación bastante difícil, de haber escapado estaría mejor, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada, y tampoco es que confiara mucho en la palabra de su Madre.

\- Como sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra – dijo Akari – Podría contártelo todo y aun así terminar en Auraxis

\- Bueno, vas a tener que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo – dijo La Reina

Akari suspiro y luego decidió cooperar considerando que era su mejor opción.

\- Si quieres saber cómo es que lo sé, es muy simple, mi padre me lo dijo antes de que lo mataras, claro que no me dijo para que servía – dijo Akari con odio

\- Evidentemente, quien más te podría haber dicho eso, solo necesitaba retirar mis sospechas – dijo la Reina

\- Ahora hay otra cosa que debo saber, ¿Aun tienes la pieza que me robaste? – pregunto la Reina

\- La tengo sí, pero lamento decepcionarte pero no la traje conmigo – dijo Akari

\- Claramente eres muy lista como para traerla contigo, solo quiero asegurarme de que aun la tuvieras – dijo la Reina

\- Ahora yo te hare una pregunta, ¿Para qué sirven el mapa y el disco? – dijo Akari retadoramente

\- Como te atreves a dirigirte a tu Reina así – dijo Deadwing

\- Tranquilízate Deadwing, no es para tanto – dijo la Reina tranquilamente – Te lo voy a explicar, el mapa ubica un sector de la galaxia al cual es imposible encontrar con métodos tradicionales, y disco, es una brújula que sirve para encontrar un planeta en específico de ese sector que contiene algo que yo deseo

\- ¿Y que sería eso? – dijo Akari

\- Ya te dije demasiado, a no ser claro que te nos unas – dijo La Reina

\- ¡Jamás!, mataste a mi Padre y a Diagon – dijo Akari

\- No deberías decir seo con tanta seguridad, después de todo soy consciente de que los Vectan no confían en ti – dijo la Reina

\- Y eso que importa, no es la primera vez que me pasa – dijo Akari

\- Claro que no, pero los Vectan son capaces de muchas cosas, y entre ellas matarte – dijo Akari

\- Ja, te preocupas por mí, eso sí que es nuevo – dijo Akari sarcásticamente

\- Por supuesto que sí, después de todo eres sangre de mi sangre y además de eso eres la heredera de Auraxis – dijo la Reina tranquilamente

\- A que te refieres, el heredero es Dan no yo – dijo Akari confundida

\- No desde que escapaste, después de todo la traición es un crimen grave que a veces ni yo tengo el poder para perdonarlo, por lo que Dan cedió su derecho al trono para salvarte – dijo la Reina

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Akari, su hermano que muyas veces pensó que la odiaba se había sacrificado por ella, había comenzado a temblar ante esta noticia, todo ante una mirada preocupada de Keior.

\- Creo que ya hablamos suficiente por hoy – dijo la Reina dándole una señal a Deadwing para que abriera un portal a Vectan

Levanto a Akari de su camisa y la llevo hasta el portal.

\- Me gusto la charla, fue muy reveladora, el punto es que no te puedo dejar acá en Itsvan, sospecharían algo y podrían colgarte por traidora, así que vuelves a Vectan – dijo la Reina preparándose para enviarla por el portal, pero no sin antes notar que Akari llevaba un collar con una pequeña esfera de color negro con morado que emitía una energía muy familiar para la reina.

\- Nos veremos pronto hija mía – dijo la Reina antes de lanzar a Keior y Akari por el portal

Cuando el portal se cerró la Reina suspiro comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

\- Había algo extraño en ese collar, es como si emitiera un aura sumamente familiar, como si fuera de un bakugan Darkus – dijo la Reina

\- Ahora que menciona eso, hay algo en lo que he pensado, Diagon siempre demostró ser un Bakugan Darkus muy poderoso, pero cuando lo vencimos a él y a Falk no parecía el mismo – dijo Deadwing

La Reina se detuvo, ahora la extraña energía Darkus en ese collar y lo que le dijo Deadwing lo decía todo.

\- Al parecer Falk se guardó un último secretito antes de irse – dijo la Reina

\- Ahora que haremos mi Reina – dijo Deadwing

\- Por ahora ignoraremos eso, pero la única forma de que aseguremos la Runa Haos es interviniendo en la batalla, estás listo Deadwing – dijo la Reina

\- Por supuesto – dijo Deadwing

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Deadwing Pyrus

Deadwing surgió envuelto en un tornado de fuego y rugiendo estridentemente.

En el exterior todas las batallas se detuvieron al escuchar el estridente rugido, el Dan de Auraxis lo reconoció al instante, todos posaron su vista en la biblioteca para ver como Deadwing atravesaba la pared de la biblioteca y caminaba imponentemente hacia ello, con la Reina sobre su cabeza.

\- Hola peleadores – dijo la Reina sonriendo macabramente.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, e disculpan la tardanza en fin vamos con los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: Nunca son buenas y más cuando su madre la ha intentado matar y es su enemiga, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Muy bien nos leemos en la próxima, chao.**


	30. Capitulo 30: El Dragón del Apocalipsis

**Buenos Días a todos lo que leen esto, he aquí un nuevo capítulo para este Fic, no esperaba actualizar tan pronto, pero que carajos, en fin, en el capítulo anterior la batalla comenzó y para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas aparecieron Deadwing y la Reina, por lo que las cosas se van a poner feas.**

 **CAPITULO 30: EL DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **ITSVAN**

Los peleadores estaban completamente petrificados ante la aparición de Deadwing, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que el Bakugan apareciera, los Auraxianos también estaban impresionados ya que ellos tampoco contaban con ello.

\- ¿Que sucede peleadores?, no esperaban verme – dijo Deadwing burlón

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Eris bastante preocupada

\- Creo que no contábamos con algo como esto – dijo Marucho

\- No bajen la guardia – alerto Shun – Esto podría ponerse difícil

La Reina sonreía malévolamente ante sus enemigos, Burning Drago y el Dan de Auraxis se acercaron a Deadwing

\- Dijiste que no querías intervenir, y no eres de las que cambia de opinión tan rápido – dijo Dan de Auraxis confundido

\- Solo iba de paso – dijo La Reina – Además siempre es bueno salir a pelear

\- Entendido – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Deadwing se acercó más a los peleadores, la Reina estaba completamente confiada después de unos minutos de silencio su voz rompió el silencio.

\- Muy bien, Eric, Sheer, Keira, vuelvan a Auraxis junto con los tenientes – dijo la Reina

\- Pero Majestad… - Empezó a decir Eric solo para ser silenciado por la mirada amenazante de la Reina

\- Sin pero Eric, Obedezcan – dijo la Reina para después mirar a Keira – Keira deja esto en mi estudio, no se te ocurra abrirlo – dijo la Reina lanzándole el pergamino

\- Entendido majestad – dijo Keira recibiendo el pergamino y entrando al portal junto con Sheer, Eric y los tenientes

\- En cuando a ustedes 3 – dijo la Reina observando Al Dan de Auraxis, Dageron y Kaira – Ustedes se quedaran aquí.

La reina fue interrumpida cuando un portal se abrió en medio del cielo, de este portal salieron Darek, Tom, Katia, Heloise y Erica.

\- O miren llego todo el circo – dijo Dageron burlón

\- Esto es más que perfecto, todos mis enemigos juntos en un mismo lugar, creo que esta batalla será muy divertida – dijo la Reina

\- Hemos venido a detenerte y llevarte de una vez por todas ante la justicia – dijo Darek

\- Mejores peleadores que tú lo han intentado, incluyendo a tu padre – dijo la Reina

A Darek le comenzó a hervir la sangre, y apretó los dientes…

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Acabemos con esto Darius Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Ayudemos al maestro Kimura Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Adelante Carcharodon Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Incineralos Skor Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Con todo Anubis Sub-Terra

Los 5 bakugan se unieron a sus demás aliados, decir que en Darek había una mirada llena de ira era algo que Dan noto.

\- No pierdas la compostura, tenemos que planear algo si queremos vencerla – dijo Dan a Darek pero este hiso oídos sordos

\- No te atrevas a darme órdenes humano, quítate del camino y aprende – dijo Darek confiado

\- Poder Activado: Hacha de luz – dijo Darek y el hacha de Darius comenzó a llenarse de un aura blanca con intenciones de atacar a Deadwing.

Solo que para su desgracia la dicha le duro muy poco ya que Deadwing se giró dándole un poderoso golpe con su cola mandando a volar a Darius junto con Darek ya que este iba en el hombro de Darius, ambos chocaron contra un edificio quedando inconscientes.

\- Debiste haber escuchado a Kuso, pequeño tonto - dijo

\- ¡Maestro Darek! – Dijo Tom – Pagaras por esto Poder Activado: Viento del Norte – Kimura también se lanzó al ataque, solo que esta vez la Reina fue mucho más rápida.

\- Por favor, Poder Activado: Igni – Dijo la Reina y Deadwing soltó una poderosa llamarada contra Kimura haciendo que también se estrellara contra un edificio cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, dejando a Tom inconsciente al igual que a Kimura.

\- Alguien más que quiera inmolarse contra mí, porque puedo hacer esto todo el día – dijo Deadwing con un tono de voz muy aterrador

\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Katia rápidamente, y todos posaron su vista en Dan

Dan se quedó pensando unos minutos, no solo tenían el problema de la Reina encima, también había tres generales Auraxianos en el campo, por lo que opto por lo más sensato que era concentrarse en la Reina entre todos ya que era el objetivo prioritario.

Antes de que Dan les dijera su plan la Reina alzo su voz dirigiéndose hacia el Dan de Auraxis y los demás generales.

\- Muy bien, viendo que los peleadores no toman la iniciativa, ustedes continúen con sus batallas, yo me encargare del resto de peleadores – dijo la Reina

\- Entendido – dijeron los Generales al unísono

Burning Drago se lanzó contra Drago y comenzaron una batalla aérea, Alduin hizo lo mismo con Helios, solo que su batalla era a una altura mucho menor, Knight lanzo una oleada de energía Darkus contra Aranaut comenzando una batalla alrededor de los edificios, mientras los demás peleadores se preparaban para su pelea contra el Bakugan más poderoso del multiverso

\- Muy bien ataquen con todo – dijo Deadwing y la pelea comenzó

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre Alduin y Helios ambos dragones demostraban que estaban a la altura.

\- Poder Activado: Cañón Werfer – dijo Keith y Helios lanzo una gran oleada de energía Darkus

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Disforme – dijo Dageron y Alduin genero un poderoso escudo de energía negra que lo protegió del ataque

\- Debo decir que te has vuelto un oponente muy poderosos Helios – dijo Alduin demostrando por primera vez respeto hacia Helios como rival

\- Opino lo mismo de ti Alduin – dijo Helios

\- Pero no por eso dejaremos que se lleven la Runa – dijo Dageron – Poder Activado: Caos Máximo

\- Poder Activado: Efecto Negro – dijo Keith

Ambos Dragones lanzaron sus poderosos ataques que chocaron entre si liberando una gran onda expansiva, que los hiso retroceder para luego volver a chocar violentamente entre sí.

Ya en la superficie, la batalla entre Fabia y Kaira parecía un antiguo combate entre caballeros medievales, en estos momentos ambos estaban amados con espadas la de Quasar parecía un gigantesco mandoble que manejaba a dos manos muy fácilmente, mientras que la espada de Aranaut era un poco más corta y más delgada, parecía un estoque.

\- Poder Activado: Corte Haos – Dijo Kaira y la espada de Quasar comenzó a ganar un aura Haos lo que hacía que se moviera más rápido y adquiriera la fuerza suficiente como para cortar un edificio.

Quasar comenzó a atacar a Aranaut con ataques muy precisos, cosa que hicieron que el Bakugan Neathia se viera en graves aprietos, llego hasta el punto de que Quasar pudo desarmar a Aranaut de su espada la cual se desintegro, se notaba que Kaira era una guerrera y peleadora formidable, pero por suerte Aranaut era muy capaz de llevar una batalla con las manos muy fácilmente.

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Luminox – dijo Fabia y Aranaut comenzó a lanzar pequeñas esferas de energía Haos a gran velocidad contra Quasar que lo afectaban pero no al punto de sr ataques decisivos

\- Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso Neathiana – dijo Kaira – Con ese tipo de ataques no vencerás a Quasar

Fabia solo guardo silencio ante el comentario.

\- Aunque debo admitir que eres una oponente muy fuerte – dijo Kaira sonriendo

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Quasar

Fabia se sorprendió ante eso, no conocía bien a los Auraxianos, les guardaba cierto rencor por la pérdida de sus padres, pero ella hace mucho tiempo que dejo pasar el odio, y para ella los había juzgado mal, por lo menos a algunos.

\- No esperabas que te dijera eso cierto – dijo Kaira – Los Auraxianos seremos soldados, pero mucho no somos tan arrogante como para no apreciar a un buen rival

\- Tu eres bastante diferente al resto de Auraxianos – dijo Fabia – Eric y Sheer solo quieren ver sangre, pero el resto de ustedes es diferente, en especial tu

\- Bueno después de haber visto la crueldad que yo y mi hermana vivimos, uno aprende a ser menos sádico – dijo Kaira – Poder Activado: Ira Demaciana

Quasar reanuda su ataque contra Aranaut volcando la balanza hacia la Auraxiana nuevamente.

 **VECTAN**

En medio del bosque en el que Akari había partido a Itsvan, se encontraba de nuevo allí, completamente petrificada, pensando en que era lo que iba hacer ahora.

Ahora comprendía las razones que tenía su hermano para no querer unírseles, todo lo hacía por ella, pero eso no haría que ella se uniera a los Auraxianos, el problema es que ahora estaba más confundida ya que no sabía qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como las ramas crujían como si alguien se estuviera acercando hacia ella, por un momento pensó que había sido descubierta por los Vectan, pero esa preocupación se desvaneció cuando apareció Kate que era la que estaba causando esos ruidos.

\- ¿Kate, que haces aquí? – pregunto Akari tratando de ocultar su angustia

\- Puedo preguntarte lo mismo – dijo Kate - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Te ves más nerviosa de lo normal

\- No pasó nada – dijo Akari en un intento por parecer lo más calmada posible

\- Es evidente que paso algo – dijo Kate

Akari suspiro, Kate realmente era implacable en lo que respecta a esos asuntos, finalmente decidió que por lo menos se quitaría un peso de la espalda si se lo decía a alguien.

Akari procedió a contarle que fue lo que había pasado, como había ido a Itsvan, como se encontró con la Reina y la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, conforme le contaba el rostro de Kate paso a estar alarmado.

\- No debiste ir sola – dijo Kate – Pudo haberte matado

\- Lo sé, es solo que no contaba con que apareciera – dijo Akari

\- Tampoco nos dijiste del disco que tenías – Dijo Kate – Es una suerte que no lo hayas llevado contigo

\- Cierto, pero que es lo que encuentra esa brújula – dijo Akari desconcertada

\- Los Vectan podrían saber – dijo Kate

\- Cierto, pero no confían en nosotros, y posiblemente se lo guarden para ellos – dijo Akari

\- Y si le pedimos a alguno de los peleadores que les pregunte – dijo Kate

\- Eso podría funcionar – dijo Akari

 **ITSVAN**

La batalla continuaba salvajemente pero por lo menos Dan, Keith y Fabia podían defenderse efectivamente y atacar causándole daño a sus rivales, los demás que se enfrentaban a las mismísima Reina de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Carga de Acero – dijo Mira

\- Poder Activado: Hacha Maldita – Dijo Heloise

Ambos Wilda y Anubis atacaron a Deadwing de frente, el bakugan no tuvo intenciones de esquivar el ataque y los recibió directamente levantando una cortina de humo que se disipo rápidamente mostrando a un Deadwing completamente ileso.

Al ver esto Shun y Marucho aprovecharon para atacar en conjunto esperando que la distracción de Deadwing fuera suficiente.

\- Poder Activado: Estilo del Viento, Hoja Kiriu – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Reina del Océano – dijo Marucho

De nuevo dos Bakugan se lanzaron al ataque solo que esta vez, Elfin ataco desde el frente e Ingram desde el cielo nuevamente Deadwing no tuvo intenciones de esquivarlo, pero ahora si no dejaría que los ataque siquiera le llegaran.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego del Ragnarok – dijo la Reina

Deadwing abrió su boca y comenzó a generar una llamarada gigantesca llamarada que lanzo contra sus adversarios haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo pesadamente con un solo ataque.

\- Todos y cada uno de ustedes son completamente patéticos, ni siquiera juntos me logran hacer algo – dijo la Reina sonriendo

Nathe, Arya y Elizabeth atacaron al mismo tiempo.

 _(Soy bien torpe y nunca dije la apariencia del Bakugan de Arya, es una especie de Águila con garras sumamente afiladas, y una armadura en su pecho, sus alas eran gigantescas y su color era verde jade con algunos tonos agua marina, respondía al nombre de Agira Ventus)_

\- Poder Activado: Ala de Acero – dijo Arya

\- Poder Activado: Lanza Volcánica – dijo Nathe

\- Poder Activado: Arma Final Skull – dijo Elizabeth

Los tres ataques se combinaron en uno más poderoso pero de nuevo fueron inútiles ya que Deadwing los recibió directamente y luego salió al contraataque agarrando con sus manos a Centrion y a Agira y lanzándolos por el aire.

Luego de esto lanzo un potente ataque con su cola contra Dharak, solo que para su sorpresa este si lo resistió, por lo menos no salió volando por los aires como el resto pero sí que lo hiso arrodillarse exhausto y respirando agitadamente.

\- ¿Dharak estas bien? – dijo preocupada Elizabeth

\- No tanto como lo querría – dijo Dharak

\- Bastante sorprendente para una Vectan, aunque claro tú no lo eres – dijo la Reina sonriendo maléficamente

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Elizabeth confundida

\- Yo no he dicho nada – dijo la Reina – En fin me niego a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes, Deadwing acabemos con esto de una vez por todas

Deadwing entendió el mensaje, desplego sus alas y comenzó a elevarse hasta estar a una altura bastante grande.

\- Poder Activado: Garganta del Armagedón – dijo la Reina

Deadwing lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo que algunos edificios se derrumbaran y los vidrios se quebraran e hiso que todos y cada uno de los demás Bakugan volvieran a su forma de esfera incluyendo a los de los Auraxianos, Dan comenzó a caer pero fue salvado por Shun y Keith tuvo suerte de sujetarse de una cornisa de uno de los edificios que no se derrumbaron.

Cuando el humo desapareció Deadwing apareció imponente en el suelo completamente ileso y con la Reina, Dan de Auraxis, Dageron y Kaira sobre su lomo algunos con heridas por sus respectivas batallas.

La Reina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un objeto que brillaba con energía Haos en un inmenso cráter, rápidamente usando sus poderes lo atrajo hacia ella y al tenerlo de cerca vio el pedazo de piedra con el símbolo Haos en el medio y antiguas letras amarillas a los lados, era la Runa Haos.

\- Me decepciono un poco la batalla pero igual salí victoriosa – dijo la Reina sonriendo – Deadwing volvamos a Auraxis ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

Deadwing asintió y abrió un enorme portal dejando a los peleadores solos y completamente derrotados.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Dan – Es demasiado fuerte

\- Valla que lo es – dijo Keith

\- Ese ataque debe ser el más fuerte de todos – dijo Marucho

\- En realidad no – dijo Katia nerviosa

\- Tiene uno más fuerte – dijo Eris levantándose completamente adolorida

\- ¿Qué ataque puede ser más fuerte que eso? – dijo Mira incrédula

\- Uno que es capaz de mandar al olvido un planeta entero – dijo Alex seriamente

Los peleadores tragaron saliva, si eso era verdad quiere decir que ella les había tenido piedad, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que todos estaban heridos y decidieron volver a Vectan, Darek y Tom seguían inconscientes así que tuvieron que cargarlos.

 **AURAXIS**

La reina acababa de llegar al palacio donde fue recibida como u héroe de guerra o algo parecido, ella no prestaba atención a eso simplemente admiraba la Runa, entre eso Kaira, Dageron y Dan de Auraxis estaban siendo atendidos por varios médicos ya que sus heridas no eran leves, una vez terminaron de curarlos Dan le dirigió la palabra a Dageron

\- Dageron tengo que irme, cúbreme por si pasa algo – dijo Dan

\- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Dageron confundido

\- A ver si alguien está vivo – dijo Dan saliendo de la habitación, la Reina lo noto solo que prefirió no darle importancia ya que sabría qué haría su hijo

 **VECTAN**

En Vectan ya era de noche y Akari y Kate habían estado en el bosque todo el día, ya estaban preparados para irse de nuevo al castillo hasta que Akari y Kate percibieron que alguien los observaba.

\- Ya sabemos que estás ahí – dijo Akari – Sal de una vez quien seas

\- Esta bien, ya cálmate - dijo la persona saliendo de entre los árboles y revelando al Dan de Auraxis

\- Que haces aquí – dijo Akari congelada al igual que Kate

\- Cálmate, solo bien a asegurarme que estuvieras viva – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No te creo – dijo Akari desconfiada

\- Que lo hagas o no es tu problema, yo ya vi lo que quería – dijo Dan de Auraxis disponiéndose a retirarse

\- Espera – dijo Akari – Es cierto que cediste el trono para salvarme

Dan de Auraxis se quedó parado y luego volteo.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- La Reina me lo dijo, cuando fui a Itsvan – dijo Akari

\- Si es verdad – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Ahora ves cuales son mis razones para no traicionarla

Dan de Auraxis se retiró dejando a ambas Auraxianas completamente heladas, cuando se recuperaron del shock emprendieron el regreso al palacio

 **AURAXIS**

En ese momento Kaira estaba en su laboratorio cruzando las listas para tratar de identificar a Elizabeth.

\- Kaira no deberías descansar, estas bastante lastimada – dijo Quasar preocupado

\- Lo hare en cuando termine de cruzar estas lista – dijo Kaira

La máquina de ADN comenzó a emitir un sonido señal de que había encontrado a alguien, Kaira se acercó a la consola y se quedó completamente helada al ver el nombre de la persona congruente.

\- No puede ser – fue lo único que pudo decir

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dios mío 30 capitulo ya, mi honesto agradecimiento a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio en fin dejen Review si les gusto y ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Como ves la Reina barrio el piso con ellos, sigue siendo increíblemente poderosa, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **En fin nos leemos luego, cuando pueda.**


	31. Capitulo 31: Un Vago Recuerdo

**Bueno pues feliz navidad, aunque ya sea tarde como para eso, en fin el asunto que nos acontece es otro, en el último capítulo vimos como los Auraxianos se habían hecho con la runa, en este veremos el pasado de dos personajes y espero que les guste.**

 **Dageron: ¿Ya actualizaste End of Times?**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Nope, ahora ve y di lo que te dije**

 **Dageron: No es dueño de Bakugan, solo de la trama y algunos personajes**

 **Perfecto ahora entra Fic**

 ** _Descansa en paz Carrie Fisher, ahora es una con la fuerza_**

 **CAPITULO 31: UN VAGO RECUERDO**

 **Vectan**

Todos los peleadores acababan de regresar a Vectan, Althea nada mas ver a su hija corrió hacia ella asegurándose de que estuviera bien, por fortuna ninguno parecía tener heridas graves, a pesar de que el poderoso ataque de Deadwing pudo haberlos mandado al otro mundo, Darek y Tom aún seguían inconscientes, Akari y Kate ya habían llegado al palacio, eludiendo la mayoría de preguntas relacionadas con donde había estado todo el día, se dispuso a buscar a Dan para poder hablarle sobre el disco y sobre el mapa, se lo diría por lo menos a una persona, y el peleador en el que más confiaba para guardar ese tipo de secreto era Dan, después de mucho buscarlo lo encontró en una gran terraza en uno de los pisos altos del castillo, viendo hacia el horizonte, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, para voltearse y ver a Akari con un rostro serio.

\- Dan, necesito hablarte de algo – dijo Akari seriamente

Dan estaba un poco confundido, pero luego asintió levemente y Akari procedió a relatarle todo

 **AURAXIS**

Kaira caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Auraxis, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Quasar rompió el silencio en el que ambos estaban.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura de que los análisis fueron correctos? – Pregunto Quasar

\- Los repetí tres veces, ya simplemente no me puedo equivocar, vamos a informarle a la Reina sobre esto – dijo Kaira

\- No crees que se lo deberías decir a el primero, creo que es más de su incumbencia – dijo Quasar

Kaira iba a responder a la afirmación de su compañero, hasta que escucho un singular alboroto en una de las habitaciones del palacio, en ese momento una patada derribo una puerta, y de ella salió Keira con cara de pocos amigos y murmurando las mas espeluznantes palabrotas que a alguien se le pudieran ocurrir a alguien, Keira paso al lado de su hermana y simplemente siguió su camino.

\- Genial, otra vez está enojada – dijo Kaira suspirando con fastidio

\- ¿Porque será ahora? – dijo Quasar

\- No hay que ser un genio para adivinar la razón – Dijo Kaira

 **FLASHBACK**

La razón por la que Keira estaba de mal humor, era un secreto para la mayoría ya que siempre pasaba en las mismas fechas, pero ese secreto no era desconocido para Kaira ya que hace varios años fueron despreciadas por las personas que debieron cuidarlas.

Hace muchos años en medio de una incesante tormenta con lluvias torrenciales, en una casa de tamaño medio, dos personas un hombre y una mujer cuyas apariencias eran cubiertas por el manto de la noche, se encontraban bastante agitados.

\- Rápido antes de que se enteren – dijo el Hombre

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso – dijo la Mujer señalando a una pequeña figura en la puerta

Así es esa figura era Kaira, de por lo menos 5 años aun con los ojos adormecidos pues era muy tarde.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kaira

Ambas personas se miraron nerviosamente.

\- Nada querida – dijo el Hombre mintiendo y Kaira lo noto – Lamentamos haberte despertado – volviendo a mentir

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? – dijo la Mujer con prisa – Ven te acompañare

Kaira tomada de la mano por la mujer camino por el oscuro pasillo de la habitación, con la mujer bastante apresurada, porque se volviera a dormir.

Kaira era muy joven, pero no era estúpida, desde que nació demostró ser sumamente lista, y esta no era la excepción, para ella algo olía mal.

Llegaron a una habitación con dos camas, en una de ellas dormia Keira de cuatro años de edad la cual parecía dormir placenteramente ignorando lo que pasaba.

La mujer acostó a Kaira en su cama, después de haber hecho esto la mujer se dispuso a retirarse rápidamente.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte?, tuve una pesadilla, y tengo un poco de miedo – dijo Kaira

Claramente mintiendo, en realidad solo trataba de evitar que pasara lo que estaban tramando esas dos personas.

\- Lo siento querida, tengo algo que hacer – dijo la Mujer retirándose rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y poniéndoles seguro

Kaira recostó su cabeza contra la almohada y esperando que todo siguiera igual.

Los primeros rayos del sol de Auraxis tocaron la ventana y le dieron en toda su cara a Kaira, despertándola de golpe, Keira seguía durmiendo placenteramente, Kaira temía lo peor, haciendo un poco de fuerza logro abrir la puerta y comenzó a buscar a las personas que estaban en la noche.

\- ¿Mama? – pregunto confundida

\- ¿Papa? – volvió a decir más desesperada

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kaira dejo de recordar ese fatídico día, que ella no era capaz de olvidar, nunca supo la razón por la cual las dejaron, pero ahora le importaba muy poco.

Ya en otra parte del castillo en lo que parecía un gran mirador con enormes vitrales se encontraba la Reina admirando la Runa Haos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hoy te veo más feliz de lo normal – dijo un voz rompiendo el silencio

La Reina volteo su cabeza y se encontró a Dan de Auraxis parado frente a ella recostado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y porque no habría de estarlo? – Dijo la Reina dejando de observar la Runa - ¿Cómo te fue en Vectan?

Dan no dijo nada, más que nada por la sorpresa, pensó que había cubierto bien sus huellas al ir al planeta enemigo.

\- ¿Sorprendido?, no deberías estarlo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido? – pregunto Dan con curiosidad y a la vez con nerviosismo

\- Te he criado durante 17 años, era lo más evidente – dijo la Reina sin darle importancia

\- Por cierto Akari ya sabe que renuncie al trono para salvarla – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe, yo fui la que se lo dije en Itsvan – dijo la Reina sin darle importancia

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Fui a la Biblioteca de Itsvan mientras ustedes peleaban con los peleadores a buscar un mapa, curiosamente tu hermana fue a buscar el mismo mapa, trato de escaparse, pero se lo impedí – dijo la Reina para después sonreír – Y tuvimos una pequeña charla.

\- La tuviste contigo y no la trajiste – dijo Dan alzando la voz

A la Reina no le sorprendió esa actitud, pero a ella le resultaba entretenido ver como su hijo pasaba de estar con una postura fría a estallar de un momento a otro.

\- En primer lugar recuerda con quien estás hablando – dijo la Reina mirando a Dan con reproche y con enojo, haciendo que Dan se calmara y recuperara su postura fría.

\- En segundo lugar, aun no es momento para que se una a nosotros, aun no confía en mí, pero con esto te tendrá más confianza a ti, por esa misma razón te deje ir a Vectan – dijo la Reina

\- Espero que tu plan funcione – dijo Dan

\- Créeme funcionara, solo necesitamos que aparezca Runa Darkus, y todo caerá por su propio peso, porque algo muy interesante pasara, algo que hará que Akari deteste a los Vectan y que ellos la detesten a ella – dijo la Reina

\- ¿Y de que nos ayudaría eso? – pregunto Dan

\- Hijo mío, el odio es uno de los sentimientos más poderosos que hay, y tu hermana es muy susceptible a sentirlo, tu solo espera – dijo la Reina

Dan asintió y decidió retirarse de la habitación, con más preguntas que respuestas y con la incertidumbre de que plan tendría su madre preparado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio, Kaira había llegado al estudio de la Reina solo para darse cuenta de que esta misma no se encontraba presente.

\- ¿Qué extraño? –

\- Donde crees que podremos encontrarla – dijo Quasar

\- No tengo idea, pero quedándonos parados no la encontraremos – dijo Kaira prosiguiendo a caminar y volviéndose a sumir en sus recuerdos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kaira estaba completamente devastada, sus padres las habían abandonado, pero para ella es que le diría a Keira.

Como si la hubieran invocado Keira apareció bostezando y bastante cansada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaira? – dijo aun adormecida

Antes de que Kaira dijera algo, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

\- En nombre de la Reina, abran la puerta –

Kaira reacciono rápido y cogió de la mano a su hermana y se la llevo por el sótano hacia la parte de atrás de su casa saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y justo a tiempo puesto que varios soldados habían derribado la puerta.

Ambas caminaron y llegaron al bosque que quedaba detrás de su casa, internándose cada vez más, Kaira guio a su hermana por el bosque, pero ambas dieron un paso en falso y cayeron por una pequeña colina, aunque no se hirieron de gravedad si quedaron inconscientes.

Pasaron dos horas y Kaira se despertó, lo primero que noto fue que estaba en una cueva, lo segundo que noto es que Keira ya estaba despierta y hablaba animadamente con un bakugan Ventus, Kaira se dispuso a levantarse pero sintió un leve dolor y solo pudo sentarse.

\- No sé si debería hacer eso señorita – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Kaira se giró y encontró otro Bakugan, solo que este era de atributo Haos.

\- Aun no está del todo recuperada – dijo de nuevo el Bakugan

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – pregunto Kaira

\- Fénix y yo las encontramos inconscientes y las trajimos aquí – dijo el Bakugan

Kaira volvió a recordar lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara cosa que el Bakugan noto.

\- Te ocurre algo – pregunto el Bakugan

Kaira no respondió de inmediato, tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos, más que todo por su hermana.

\- No, no pasa nada – dijo Kaira – Muchas gracias por todo, no se tu nombre

\- Mi nombre es Quasar Haos – dijo el Bakugan – Y no hay nada que agradecer

\- Kaira –

\- Ya lo sabía, tu hermana nos lo dijo – dijo Quasar

Kaira dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas se quedaron en el bosque por un tiempo, tarde o temprano Kaira tuvo que decirle a Keira que sus padres las habían abandonado, en un inicio no pudo si no más que negarlo y romper en lágrimas, poco a poco esa tristeza se transformó en aceptación y luego en rencor.

Por suerte Fénix y Quasar decidieron quedarse con ellas lo que las ayudo a sobrellevar la soledad del bosque, y Fénix ayudo a calmar un poco a Keira.

Cuando Kaira y Keira cumplieron 13 y 12 años respectivamente llegaron a las ciudades, no habían partido antes para no levantar sospechas por los Bakugan pues estos también decidieron quedarse con ellas como compañeros, llegando ser las personas en Auraxis que más jóvenes tuvieron sus compañeros permanentes.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, ambas se establecieron en el décimo piso de un edificio abandonado, como ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de trabajar en nada, entonces hacían apuestas, ambas eran excelentes peleadoras por lo que todo desdichado que se les ponía enfrente se encontraba con la derrota.

Pero un día cuando Kaira tenía 16 y Keira 15 se enfrentaron a la persona equivocada, aunque ganaron, la persona a la que enfrentaron no acepto la derrota y trato de silenciarlas y de atacarlas por la espalda.

\- Recuerden esto yo nunca pierdo – dijo un chico de 16 años – Poder Activa…

Al chico ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar la frase ya que un poderoso ataque de fuego color carmesí golpeo a su bakugan, enviándolos a él y a su Bakugan al otro lado de la ciudad.

Kaira y Keira que habían caído al piso no pudieron sino dejar salir un suspiro se asombró al ver a Burning Drago imponente justo detrás de ellas, para luego volver a su forma de esfera.

\- ¿Están bien? – dijo una persona saliendo de las sombras, dejando ver al Dan de Auraxis

Ambas lo observaron petrificadas por unos momentos, Keira por la impresión y Kaira por eso y por otros motivos ocultos que ella se guardaba.

Una vez salieron de su estupor, Keira lo saludo animadamente mientras Kaira aún seguía en el suelo.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo Keira – menos mal que pasabas por aquí

\- Si muchas gracias – dijo Kaira saliendo de su estupor

\- No hay de que – dijo Dan – Pero no solo iba de paso, las buscaba a ustedes específicamente

\- ¿A nosotras? – dijeron ambas al unísono bastante confundida

\- Verán vengo a hacerles una oferta – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Las acciones de ambas habían llamado la atención de la persona más poderosa de Auraxis, al igual que con Dageron, la Reina quería que ambas la ayudaran con su cometido.

\- Tentador – dijo Keira

Kaira se alejó un poco y llamo a su hermana

\- Nos disculpas un momento – dijo Kaira y ambas se alejaron un poco

\- Que sucede – dijo Keira

\- Crees que podemos confiar en el – dijo Kaira

\- Pues nos acaba de salvar nuestro pellejo – dijo Keira

\- Pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es – dijo Kaira

\- Bueno es eso, o que alguien sea un mal perdedor y trate de matarnos de nuevo y tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte – dijo Keira

\- Este bien – dijo Kaira

\- Aceptamos – dijo Keira animadamente

\- Perfecto, entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo Dan

El grupo llego al palacio y conoció a la Reina en persona, Kaira y Keira aceptaron ayudarla, cuando ambas se enteraron de que Dan era el hijo de la Reina, Kaira trato de darle más respeto, pero Keira lo trato igual a como cuando lo conoció, y para Dan eso no era ningún problema…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kaira dejó escapar una sonrisa y no se percató que iba a llegar a un cruce de una esquina.

Justo cuando volteo choco con alguien y ambos cayeron, después de que salieron del aturdimiento Kaira se percató de que había chocado con Dan, y lo peor es que ambos habían quedado en una posición bastante extraña con Dan encima de Kaira.

\- Lo siento – dijo Dan rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse – Estaba un poco distraído

\- Bueno también es mi culpa, yo tampoco iba muy centrada – Dijo Kaira – Por cierto, has visto a la Reina hay algo importante que debo decirle

\- Esta en la sala que da al Bosque de la Sangre – dijo Dan

\- Gracias – dijo Kaira – Tal vez quieras venir, esto puede interesante y a Dageron también – dijo Kaira

\- Pues creo que solo seré yo, ya que Dageron salió a resolver a algunos asuntos – dijo Dan

\- Bueno con eso bastara – dijo Kaira y ambos comenzaron a caminar

\- ¿Por cierto como esta Keira? – pregunto Dan

\- Insoportable, enojada, pero se calma rápido – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Dan

\- Más o menos igual – dijo Kaira

La conversación pudo haber seguido pero ambos llegaron a la habitación, Kaira entro primero, pero Dan se quedó afuera un momento.

\- Veo que Kaira te pone nervioso compañero – dijo Drago

\- No sé a qué te refieres – respondió seriamente y entrando a la habitación.

 **VECTAN**

Akari estaba durmiendo, después de haber hablado con Dan y haberle contado sobre todo incluso de su visita a Itsvan, Dan prometió ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera para desvelar el misterio de la brújula.

Pero no todo es bueno ya que de nuevo una pesadilla la atormentaba.

 **SUEÑO AKARI**

 **Akari se encontraba de nuevo en una gran extensión de un área blanca.**

 **Con una rápida mirada vio a alguien y para su sorpresa se vio a ella misma.**

 **Pero había ciertos cambios en primer lugar era su apariencia, ahora su ropa era una mescla de ropa negra con morada, y su cabello estaba sujeto por una cola, su mirada también había cambiado, ahora era sádica y dura, además de que sus pupilas pasaron de rojo a Amarillo como las de su madre.**

 **Cuando la otra Akari noto que la observaban no pudo si no dejar ver una sonrisa fría como las que hacia Dan de Auraxis de vez en cuando.**

 **\- Que empieza la función – dijo la otra Akari**

 **FIN SUEÑO**

Akari se despertó sobresaltada, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y Kate entro a su habitación.

\- Akari, arréglate – dijo Kate

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- La Runa Darkus se activó y la flota Vectan se moviliza, iremos todos – dijo Kate

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Kaira sobre los análisis de ADN

\- Muy interesante – dijo la Reina – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kaira

Kaira iba a responder pero un soldado entro a la habitación muy agitado

\- Mi Reina, la Runa Darkus se activó – dijo el Soldado

La Reina sonrió muy satisfecha.

\- Movilicen a la flota, es hora de darles un duro golpe a aquellos que se atreven a enfrentarme-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno eso fue el capítulo 31, espero que les haya gustado, y antes de pasar a los comentarios, dos avisos.**

 **Primero sobre End of Times, espero sacar un capitulo 3 pronto, ya lo tengo craneado, solo falta los más difícil, que es sentarme y ponerme a escribirlo.**

 **El segundo aviso, es en un principio yo solo quería manejar un Fic, pero he tenido una idea para otro Fic de Bakugan y mi mente no me deja pensar en otras ideas para este Fic y para End of times, así que lo comenzare, espero por los dioses de la aurora boreal que pueda mantener 3 fics al mismo tiempo.**

 **Ahora si los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Nunca quise que Dan de Auraxis fuera del todo malo, tiene sus puntos de vista moralmente poco aceptables pero igual es un más o menos buen tipo, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy en fin espero que les haya gustado no sé cuándo actualizare, pero en fin, que los Dioses de la Aurora Boreal os acompañen.**


	32. Capitulo 32: Gran Batalla

**Bueno aquí aparece, en el capítulo anterior vimos el trasfondo de Kaira, ahora la Runa darkus se ha activado lo que significa que la batalla definitiva esta por desatarse y con esto la ejecución del plan de la Reina.**

 **CAPITULO 32: GRAN BATALLA**

En la vasta inmensidad del vacío espacial cerca de un planeta con un suelo negro y una atmosfera oscura, dos grandes flotas de naves se preparaban para enfrentarse.

Naves Vectan y Auraxianas se encontraban frente a frente en la órbita del planeta desconocido, en la nave de mando Vectan se encontraban todos los peleadores incluyendo a las resistencia y a los Vectan.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaron primero? – dijo Darek

\- Recuérdalo, sus naves siempre han sido más rápidas – dijo Eris

\- Bueno los superamos en número, creo que esto será una gran victoria – dijo Darek arrogante

\- No creo que eso ayude mucho – dijo Dan preocupado recordando cuando los peleadores pelearon con la Reina, ellos la superaban pero eso no les impidió barrer el piso con ellos, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría en esta batalla.

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión humano – dijo Darek con odio

Muchos peleadores pusieron cara de molestia frente a esto y en cuanto a Alex solo rodo los ojos, Dan simplemente lo ignoro, hacía mucho que ya no le importaban los insultos del Vectan.

Drago también estaba intranquilo, al igual que su compañero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Sumándose a las inquietudes, también se encontraba Akari, la cual desde su ultimo sueño no paraba de preguntarse qué destino le deparaba, la confianza de su madre en Itsvan solo demostraba que tenía todas las piezas sobre la mesa, antes de continuar se detuvo a pensar, la había llamado Madre, desde cuando lo hacía, la odiaba por lo que había hecho de eso era seguro y siempre la miraba con ira, pero ahora en sus más profundos pensamientos la llamaba madre, algo raro le pasaba y poco a poco se daba cuenta.

En contraste con las dudas e incertidumbres que reinaban en la nave Vectan, en el Eternal Crusade, la nave más poderosa de Auraxis, decir que la moral era alta era quedarse corto, a diferencia de sus rivales estos gritaban y lanzaban augurios de victoria, y tenían un arma tan letal como un Bakugan, la confianza.

En la sala de mando del Eternal Crusade estaban no solo los tenientes y los generales, en la silla de mando se encontraba la mismísima Reina, con una gran sonrisa y con Deadwing en su hombro, un soldado se le acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella.

\- Su majestad, hemos terminado el conteo de naves enemigas, nos superan en una proporción de tres a uno –

La Reina ni siquiera hiso un gesto de alarma o de preocupación, solo se limitó a sonreír de lado.

\- Entonces es una pelea igualada – dijo la Reina – Todas las naves inicien el ataque

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar y las naves Auraxianas se lanzaron al ataque.

\- Ustedes bajaran a la superficie junto con las tropas de tierra, mientras yo me ocupo del espacio, en cuanto acabe con ellos bajare a ayudarlos – dijo la Reina dirigiéndose a los Generales

Los Generales se retiraron de la sala de mando teletransportandose hacia las naves que descendían al a superficie del planeta.

\- Esta será una gran victoria no cree majestad – dijo Deadwing

\- No solo eso, también será la ocasión para que mi hija comienza a dudar de los Vectan – dijo la Reina

Los peleadores en la nave Vectan veían como las naves auraxianas se lanzaban contra ellos y como otro grupo bajaba a la superficie del planeta, a Shun no le tomo ni un minuto deducir porque bajaban esas naves a la superficie.

\- Esas naves que se separaron de la formación, de seguro son los Auraxianos que van por la Runa – dijo Shun

\- No debemos perder tiempo, debemos hacer lo mismo – dijo Dan

\- ¿Pero cómo bajaremos a la superficie? – dijo Fabia

\- Hay naves más pequeñas que se dirigirán allí – dijo el Capitán Vectan – si quieren bajar pueden abordarlas

\- Vamos entonces – dijo Dan y todos asintieron

Los Herederos, los peleadores veteranos, la resistencia y los Vectan que los habían acompañado a sus anteriores búsquedas, abordaron las naves que estaban en el hangar de la nave insignia Vectan y comenzaron a descender a la superficie, cosa que no paso percibida por la flota Auraxiana.

\- Su majestad detectamos un grupo de naves que se dirigen a la superficie, ¿Abrimos fuego? – dijo un piloto

\- ¿Hay Auraxianos en la nave? – pregunto la Reina

\- El escaneo de ADN dice que si –

\- No disparen, déjenlos descender – dijo la Reina sabiendo quien iba en la nave

Las naves Vectan no tardaron ni 5 minutos en aterrizar en la superficie del inhóspito de planeta, era algo parecido a una estepa con el suelo de color negro y ríos de color rojo, aunque parecía ser medio día, el planeta era bastante oscuro, al lado de la estepa había lo que parecía ser una selva negra junto con algunas construcciones que se parecían a las pirámides mayas.

Los peleadores descendieron en el planeta esperando encontrarse con los Auraxianos, y acertaron pero a medias, ya que no solo estaban los Auraxianos si no también gran cantidad de Bakugan Caos, además de por supuesto los tenientes y los generales solo que estos aun no lanzaban sus Bakugan.

\- Como han estado peleadores – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Espero que su última derrota no los haya desanimado

Dan observo a todos lados, en busca de la Reina, temiendo que estuviera entre los generales y pudiera darles problemas de nuevo, cosa que Dageron noto.

\- Ni te molestes en buscarla Kuso, la Reina no está aquí – dijo Dageron

\- Aun – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una sonrisa de lado

Dan apretó los puños y se preparó para lanzar a Drago.

\- Entonces tendremos que ser muy rápidos – dijo Dan lanzando a Drago al mismo tiempo que sus amigos lanzaban a sus respectivos Bakugan

Los Auraxianos no hicieron esperar y también lanzaron sus respectivos Bakugan haciendo que las batallas se dividieran del siguiente modo.

Los peleadores veteranos, los Gundalianos, se encargarían de pelear contra los Bakugan caos

Nathe pelearía con Asuha, Arya pelearía con Kasie y Elizabeth pelearía con Niah.

En cuanto a los Herederos, la Guardia de Honor y la Resistencia se lanzaron contra los Generales Auraxianos.

Marucho, Erica y Aki se lanzaron contra Eric y Leviathan el cual no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que volvería a pelear.

Mira, Heloise y Mint se lanzaron contra Sheer la cual seguía lanzándole miradas llenas de ira homicida a Mira.

Shun, Natasha y Tom se lanzaron contra Keira la cual no quitaba esa cara infantil que siempre la caracterizaba.

Fabia, Drake, Alex y un enfurecido Derek por no poder pelear con el Dan de Auraxis, se lanzaron contra Kaira la cual los espero, siempre con su pose seria.

Keith, Kate y Eris se lanzaron contra Dageron el cual los esperaba con Alduin rugiendo retadoramente a sus espaldas.

Por ultimo Dan, Akari, Rubi y Katia se lanzaron contra el Dan de Auraxis, el cual los esperaba seriamente, aunque ansioso por pelear.

\- Poder Activado: Marea Real – dijo Marucho

Elfin lanzo su ataque contra Leviatán el cual lo esquivo muy fácilmente.

\- Poder Activado: Presión de Tiburón – dijo Erica

\- Poder Activado: Presión Profunda – dijo Aki

Ambos Bakugan atacaron a Leviatan por la espalda, pero Eric no era tan fácil de sorprender.

\- Poder Activado: Lamento de Leviatan – Dijo Eric

Leviatán abrió su boca y emitió un potente sonido que hizo que los dos ataques desaparecieran.

\- Tendrán que hacer algo mejor, por suerte yo no soy una basura – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Demonio Marino

Leviatán lanzo un letal chorro de agua oscura contra sus tres oponentes derribándolos de un solo toque.

\- En el suelo es donde deben estas todos ustedes – dijo Eric

La situación de Mira y los demás tampoco era muy alentadora.

\- Poder Activado: Lengua de Roca – dijo Sheer

Begimo volvió a mostrar su grotesca lengua y la uso como maza contra Wilda y los otros la cual los golpeo directamente e hiso que cayeran pesadamente.

\- Poder Activado: A Rodar – dijo Sheer

Begimo se hiso una bola y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Wilda.

\- Poder Activado: Propulsores Terra – dijo Mira y Wilda encendió sus propulsores en su espalda y detuvo a Begimo pero causándole daños muy graves

\- Poder Activado: Carga Terra – dijo Mint y Goliat se lanzó a ayudar a Wilda con la embestida de Begimo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo Shun, Natasha y Tom sostenían una feroz batalla a alta velocidad con Keira la cual no quitaba su sonrisa.

\- Poder Activado: Ventisca Demoniaca – dijo Keira y Fénix batió sus alas y golpeo a los 3 bakugan dañándolos seriamente.

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Veloz – dijo Natasha

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Kinu, Golpe del Dragón Verde – dijo Shun

Tanto Ingram como Jackall atacaron a Fénix pero este simplemente se movió a altas velocidades y esquivo el ataque

\- Bueno al menos tengo dos oponentes muy formidables – dijo Keira refiriéndose a Shun y Natasha, ya que todos los ataques que había intentado Tom habían fallado

Fabia, Derek y Alex también estaban en apuros pues Kaira ya había roto el sello por lo que ahora mismo estaba atacando con poderes de otros atributos lo que hacia la batalla mucho más difícil para ellos, sin contar que Darek estaba demasiado distraído viendo la batalla de los Bakugan Pyrus como para ser siquiera de utilidad.

\- Poder Activado: Marejada Aquos – dijo Kaira

El ataque Aquos de Quasar estuvo a punto de colisionar contra los Bakugan Haos de no ser por las rápidas reacciones de sus compañeros.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Lumino – dijo Fabia

\- Poder Activado: Defensa de Asgard – dijo Alex

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Marte – dijo Derek

Los tres Bakugan crearon sus respectivos escudos que los protegieron del maremoto de Quasar, el único que no se dio cuenta fue Darek y Darius los cuales recibieron el ataque directamente.

\- Oigan porque no nos dijeron de ese ataque – dijo Darek furioso y empapado

Fabia solo cerró los ojos, Alex llevo su mano a su cara y Derek solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es que un tipo como ese, termino en la guardia de honor? – pregunto Derek

\- Solo digamos que tenía ciertas influencias – dijo Alex sin dejar de quitar la mano de su cara

\- Parece más un payaso que un guerrero – dijo Kaira irrumpiendo en la charla

\- Por suerte nosotros no tenemos ese defecto – dijo Derek

En contraste con el poco trabajo en equipo de Darek, Keith, Kate y Eris, estaban trabajando en perfecta sincronía para tratar de vencer a Alduin, aunque el dragón no se las dejaba fácil.

\- Poder Activado: Disparo de Singularidad – dijo Keith

\- Poder Activado: Doble Dragón Oscuro – dijo Kate

\- Poder Activado: Magia Nefasta – dijo Eris

Los tres ataques se dispararon contra Alduin el cual no trato de esquivarlos ya que sabía que es lo que haría Dageron.

\- Saben mi Madre siempre dijo que ser impredecible me daría la victoria – dijo Dageron – Pero los viejos clásicos siempre son buena opción.

\- Poder Activado: Devorador de Mundos – dijo Dageron

Alduin abrió su boca y devoro los poderes y los devolvió con el triple de fuerza e impacto contra sus tres rivales.

Uno pensaría que 4 bakugan contra 1, podría considerarse un poco injusto, pero para Burning Drago y para el Dan de Auraxis esto no significaba ningún problema.

Night ataco a Burning Drago con varias ráfagas de oscuridad, pero Burning Drago solo levanto su mano y las bloqueo todas y cada una de ellas.

\- Poder Activado: Lava – dijo Katya y Skor se escabullo y lanzo una bola de lava contra Burning Drago desde atrás, pero este simplemente la esquivo y luego se lanzó contra Skor y le dio un feroz gancho derecho.

\- ¿Skor estas bien? – dijo Katya

\- Podría estar mejor – dijo Skor aun retorciéndose

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago lanzo una llamarada que Burning Drago esquivo muy rápido y luego se lanzó contra su contraparte y comenzaron batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Akari se preparó para atacar pero sintió como su cuerpo se ponía frio y se detuvo.

\- Que sucede amiga, enserio vas a atacar a nuestro querido hermano – dijo una Voz por detrás de Akari

Akari se volteo pero no vio a nadie y de repente todo se oscureció a su alrededor, como si se tratase de una aparición junto a ella apareció la Akari de su sueño la que tenía ropas negras y ese extraño brillo amarillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Akari

\- Tontita, yo soy tú – dijo la otra Akari

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Akari

\- Yo soy tu lado oscuro, ese que todas las noches te dice que debes unirte a nuestra madre, donde ambas pertenecemos – dijo la otra Akari

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Akari

\- Tu sabes que lo es, solo debes dejarlo salir – dijo la Otra Akari – Aprovecha la distracción del Dan Kuso de la tierra atácalo ahora –

\- ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? – dijo Akari

\- Para no desperdiciar el sacrificio de nuestro hermano – dijo la Otra Akari con una mirada inocente

\- Buen intento – dijo Akari – Pero lo mejor que puedo hacer para honrar lo que hizo mi hermano es tratando de salvarlo –

Apenas dijo esto Akari salió de la zona oscura y su mirada se llenó de decisión.

\- Poder Activado: Flamemoar – dijo Akari y Keior lanzo su ataque contra Burning Drago el cual se dio cuenta muy tarde y este lo impacto directamente.

\- Bueno esa no me lo esperaba –dijo Burning Drago

Mientras todas estas batallas se libraban, en la órbita había gran cantidad de naves Vectan destruidas y en el Eternal Crusade la reina estaba sentada en la sala de mando, cuando el mismo fantasma de la Akari oscura en forma fantasmal apareció a su lado.

\- Lo siento madre, pero no dio resultados, se negó – dijo Akari Oscura

\- No hay problema querida, muy pronto accederá – dijo La Reina y la Akari oscura despareció

\- Majestad que haremos ahora – dijo Deadwing

La Reina suspiro y luego señalo a un soldado y este se le acerco.

\- ¿Cuál es el estado de la flota enemiga? – dijo La Reina

\- 75% de ella está destruida, un 15% escapo a través de un túnel dimensional, 5% esta inutilizada y otro 5% está en la otra cara del planeta para recoger a los peleadores en caso de evacuación – dijo el soldado

\- Perfecto – dijo la Reina – Almirante lo dejo a cargo, voy a bajar a la superficie – dijo saliendo del puente de mando

En la superficie los peleadores aun ignoraban el peligro que les aguardaba y que llegaría en poco tiempo, todos estaban muy concentrados en sus batallas.

\- Oigan soy yo, o los Auraxianos están mucho más fuertes que antes – dijo Dan

\- A mi también me lo parece – dijo Akari

Dan de Auraxis sonrió de lado.

\- Eso tiene una explicación muy simple hermanita – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Este planeta lleva milenios acumulando y canalizando la energía de la Runa Darkus, por lo que el poder maligno es un muy buen aliado que le da a nuestros Bakugan mucha más fuerza

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron algo asustados Dan y Akari al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo Rubi

\- Si observan bien cada planeta que tenía una Runa tenia ciertas características del atributo de la Runa, no es imposible – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La charla fue interrumpida cuando en la cima de una pequeña roca una figura comenzó a teletransportarse, el rostro de los peleadores pasó de incertidumbre a miedo en solo un par de segundos al descubrir de quien se trataba.

\- Hola peleadores – dijo la Reina sonriendo – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aplástalos Deadwing Pyrus

El poderoso Deadwing apareció en medio de un tornado de fuego y haciendo que cada uno de los bakugan retrocedieran.

La Reina apareció encima de la cabeza de su bakugan.

\- Si saben rezar peleadores, les sugiero que lo hagan – dijo la Reina sonriente.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar Review, y bueno ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking:** **Bueno aquí está, ya comenzó la batalla por la runa darkus y las cosas se van a poner salvajes, espero que te haya gustado**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	33. Capitulo 33: Pesadilla

**Hola a todos, si estás leyendo esto significa que te gusto lo que llevo de historia, por lo que te agradezco que te haya gustado, en fin en el capítulo anterior vimos como los peleadores se enfrentaban a los Auraxianos, Akari está empezando a flaquear y por supuesto vimos como la Reina volvía a entrar en batalla.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes**

 **CAPITULO 33: PESADILLA**

Todo peleador con dos dedos de frente y que alguna vez haya visto a Deadwing en batalla no puede evitar ponerse nervioso al estar frente al imponente dragón, la mayoría de los presentes lo observaba con cierto temor, los únicos que no parecían estar asustados o por lo menos lo ocultaban muy bien eran los peleadores y la resistencia.

El silencio reino en el campo de batalla, hasta que la imponente y tenebrosa voz de la Reina se hiso presente acompañada de su singular tono frio.

\- Peleadores la flota Vectan ha sido destruida – dijo la Reina con tono frio y muchos enmudecieron – Les doy la oportunidad de que se rindan pacíficamente y prometo perdonarles la vida –

Los peleadores flaquearon, Dan miro a sus amigos los cuales le devolvieron una mirada decidida, luego miro a la resistencia los cuales hicieron lo mismo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

\- No seremos rehenes en tus planes, así que olvídalo – dijo Dan decididamente

\- Admirables palabras – dijo la Reina – Me asegurare de ponerla en tú lapida, Poder Activado: Fuego del Hades

Deadwing abrió su boca mientras su panza se iluminaba de un color rojo oscuro, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa llamarada naranja contra sus enemigos haciendo que muchos bakugan como los de los peleadores veteranos, los gundalianos y neathianos volvieran a su forma de esfera al igual que los Bakugan Caos que recibieron una buena dosis de fuego amigo, los únicos que se mantuvieron en pie a duras penas, fueron los de los Herederos, los de la resistencia y los Vectan.

\- Rayos, por poco y no salimos con vida – dijo Rubí

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – dijo Érica

\- Debemos pensar en algo – dijo Kate – Si nos lanzamos contra ella sin un plan, pasara lo mismo que en Itsvan

\- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – pregunto Drake

Todos miraron a Dan puesto que en teoría el era el líder, pero solo por esta vez dan levanto los brazos nerviosamente como diciendo, no tengo un plan, lo que hiso que todos sus amigos lo vieran con una gota en la cabeza o cayeran de la impresión.

\- Propongo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos ocuparemos de la Reina mientras el resto pelea con los generales y tenientes – dijo Keith rompiendo el silencio

\- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora – dijo Shun seriamente y el resto de sus amigos asintió

Fue entonces que Drago, Helios, Ingram, Aranaut, Wilda y Elfin se lanzaron al ataque contra la fuerza de destrucción más poderosa del universo.

\- Poder Activado: Perla Oceánica – dijo Marucho

Elfin lanzo su ataque contra Deadwing pero la Reina tenía un as bajo la manga

\- Poder Activado: Coraza Ragnarok – dijo la Reina

Las escamas de Deadwing comenzaron a dar señales de que se calentaron mientras Deadwing comenzó a brillar con un aura de color rojo, antes de que el ataque de Elfin siquiera lo tocara el agua se evaporo en un instante.

\- Buen intento, da para un gracias por participar – dijo la Reina

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Kiriu, Ataque Relámpago – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Callejón de los Golpes – dijo Fabia

Ingram y Aranaut se lanzaron contra Deadwing, Aranaut desde el suelo e Ingram desde el aire.

\- Patético – se burló la Reina - Poder Activado: Martillo Crepuscular

Deadwing golpeo su cola contra el suelo generando un potente terremoto de lava, la onda expansiva inutilizo a los ataques de Ingram y Aranaut y los hizo caer al suelo pesadamente.

\- Poder Activado: Furia de Atlas – dijo Mira

\- Poder Activado: Gran Maremoto – dijo Elfin

Elfin y Wilda atacaron al mismo tiempo, Wilda golpeo el suelo y genero una gran tormenta de rocas, y Elfin lanzo una gran ola contra Deadwing.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que los poderosos peleadores tienen? – Dijo la Reina - Poder Activado: Igni

Deadwing lanzo una poderosa llamarada en forma de chispas, que evaporo el agua y derritió la roca, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Elfin y Wilda directamente.

\- Listo para esto Dan – dijo Keith

\- Por supuesto amigo – dijo Dan sonriente

\- Poder Sincronizado Activado: Darkus Solaris – dijeron Dan y Keith al mismo tiempo

Drago e Helios lanzaron una poderosa llamarada una roja y otra morada las cuales se combinaron en un poderoso ataque que impacto directamente con Deadwing y levanto una inmensa cortina de humo.

Cuando este se disipo, Deadwing apareció pero solo con algunos rasguños, el ataque apenas si lo había afectado.

\- Muy impresionante, claramente son peleadores muy capaces, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme – dijo la Reina - Poder Activado: Flama Infernal

Deadwing lanzo su poderoso ataque contra los 6 bakugan al mismo tiempo haciéndolos caer pesadamente y sin darle tiempo a sus compañeros de reaccionar.

\- Pensé que los poderosos peleadores me darían un verdadero reto, pero claramente aún no saben la clase de poder que poseen – dijo la Reina

\- ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? – dijo la Reina

\- Más que ustedes al parecer – dijo la Reina – Y por supuesto más que los Vectan

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- El consejero de Althea, Acner, conoce gran cantidad de secretos sobre el poder que ustedes ahora poseen – dijo la Reina – Lo que pasa es que siente cierto repudio hacia el hecho de que ustedes tengan los poderes

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres tú la que miente? – dijo Fabia

\- Muy simple, les hare una pregunta peleadores, ¿Ustedes saben que es lo que yo estoy tratando de buscar? – dijo la Reina

El silencio de los peleadores fue lo único que la Reina necesito como respuesta.

\- Era de esperarse – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero para su mala suerte morirán sin saberlo

\- No importa que es lo que busques – dijo Dan – Lo único que sabemos es que debemos detenerte

Los bakugan se lanzaron de nuevo contra Deadwing el cual contratacaba ferozmente usando sus poderosas garras y su cola.

Mientras esto pasaba los demás peleadores que resistieron el primer ataque de Deadwing ahora mismo se encargaban de los generales Auraxianos.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ataque Haos – dijo Alex y Valkirie lanzo su ataque contra Quasar

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Imbatible – dijo Kaira y Quasar genero un escudo con el cual alcanzo a protegerse del ataque de Valkirie

\- Poder Activado: Lanza de la Guerra – dijo Derek y Ares ataco a Quasar y junto con Valkirie comenzaron con una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

\- ¿Podrías ser de ayuda no? – dijo Alex mirando a un distraído Darek

Pero Darek no hiso nada pues seguía mirando la batalla de Dan con la Reina con una mirada de furia, lo cual fue notado por la Reina.

La Reina dejo ver una sonrisa.

\- Creo que encontramos a nuestro títere – dijo La Reina

\- ¿El Vectan, está segura su majestad? – dijo Deadwing

\- Más que segura, debemos alargar esta batalla para que yo pueda realizar el plan – dijo la Reina

\- Considérelo un hecho – dijo Deadwing lanzándose contra Drago y los otros.

Mientras tanto a pocos metros de allí Dan de Auraxis mantenía a raya a sus 3 adversarios muy fácilmente.

\- Poder Activado: Salamandra de Fuego – dijo Katya

Skor lanzo su ataque pero Burning Drago lo esquivo muy rápidamente pero eso lo dejo abierto a un contraataque de otro Bakugan.

\- Poder Activado: Flammemoar – dijo Akari y Keior lanzo su una llamarada por la espalda de Burning Drago

\- O diablos – dijo Dan de Auraxis al notar esto

El ataque le dio directamente a Burning Drago, aunque no lo hizo caer, sí que lo afecto mucho.

\- Poder Activado: Carga del Averno – dijo Akari y Keior se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Burning Drago

Ambos Bakugan chocaron violentamente generando una poderosa corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a varios de los Bakugan presentes.

\- Has aprendido mucho en estos últimos años hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis impresionado

\- Algo tenía que hacer en estos dos años, aparte de arruinarle los planes a mama – Dijo Akari burlona

\- La llamaste madre – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Que interesante

\- Eso no significa nada – dijo Akari dándose cuenta de lo que dijo

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una sonrisa

\- Aunque aún no te he agradecido – dijo Akari

\- ¿A qué cosa te refieres? – dijo Dan de Auraxis, él ya lo sabía solo quería escucharlo decir de ella

\- Trataste de salvarme después de que traicione a la Reina – dijo Akari – A sí que por eso te debo agradecer

\- Hice lo que debía hacer, sigues siendo mi hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Drago se liberaba del agarre de Keior

La batalla continúo muy salvajemente, aunque pareciera que estaba muy nivelada, esto estaba a punto de cambiar debido a la última artimaña de la Reina.

\- Creo que es el momento Deadwing – dijo la Reina – Estate atento, pues la situación puede cambiar muy rápido

\- Entendido, su majestad – dijo Deadwing

Para todos es secreto que la Reina no solo posee la habilidad de manipular campos de gravedad, además de eso, la Reina ha sido una de las pocas Auraxianas con capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente, una gran ventaja que siempre ha usado a su favor aunque solo sirve con mentes débiles.

Darek comenzó a sentir como si le estuvieran taladrando su cabeza, por lo que en reacción llevo su mano hacia la zona afectada.

\- Hola Darek – dijo una voz masculina dentro de la cabeza de Darek

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiono Darek furioso pero nadie lo escucho por la batallas

\- Nadie solo soy tu subconsciente – dijo la voz de nuevo

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Que de una vez por todas tomes lo que quieres por la fuerza –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Solo observa al humano Dan Kuso, solo mira cómo te quita la gloria, el enfrenta a la Reina y al Dragón de Auraxis y te dejan a ti de lado –

Darek apretó los puños al ver a Drago encajarle un golpe a la mandíbula de Deadwing.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto Darek

\- Toma lo que es tuyo, de otra forma te quitara todo, hasta a la chica que tu amas –

\- ¿Y cómo debo hacerlo? –

\- Ataca a la hija de la Reina, esto hará que la Reina se distraiga al mismo tiempo que Dan Kuso se distraerá, luego tú atacas a la Reina y convencerás a todos en Vectan de que eres digno del poder de los ancestros –

\- No necesito de un truco, yo puedo solo –

\- Que te pasa Darek, ¿eres un cobarde? –

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –

\- Cobarde eso es lo que eres, no tienes las agallas para tomar tu propiedad y tu gloria, no eres más que un inútil –

\- Te demostrare quien es un inútil – dijo Darek en voz alta - Poder Activado: Triple Hoja del Juicio

Darius era un Bakugan sin consciencia al igual que lo fue Krakis el Gundaliano, por lo que cumplió la orden sin titubear, blandiendo su hacha tres veces lanzo tres olas de ataque Haos.

El objetivo no era ni Kaira ni ningún Auraxiano, era una desprevenida Akari que peleaba con el Dan de Auraxis, al estar concentrada en la batalla no vio los tres mortales ataques que se aproximaban, pero tres personas si lo notaron incluyendo a la Reina, una era Rubí, el otro era Dan de Auraxis y el otro era el Dan terrestre los cuales no pudieron ocultar su mirada de terror.

\- Akari cuidado – dijeron los Tres al mismo tiempo ya que estaban demasiado lejos como para intentar parar el ataque, aunque el Dan de Auraxis si lo intento.

Akari y Keior giraron la mirada horrorizados al ver el ataque dirigirse hacia ellos, Keior como todo buen compañero agarro a su compañera y la protegió con sus manos dándole la espalda al ataque.

La primera ola de energía lo golpeo en la espalda e hiso que dejara salir un grito de dolor y se arrodillara, al tiempo que tuvo que soltar a su compañera.

\- Keior esquívalo – dijo Akari muy angustiada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la segunda ola de energía lo golpeo he hizo que Keior se comenzara a fragmentar en energía roja, no volvía a su forma de esfera solo se desvanecía.

\- Que bueno que estés bien compañera – dijo Keior con voz débil y cansada mientras se desvanecía en una especie de energía roja.

\- No, Keior, no te vayas – dijo Akari llorando mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con furia

Todos los presentes, absolutamente todos estaban completamente helados, decir que al Dan de Auraxis le hervía la sangre de la ira era quedarse corto y miraba a Darek con una mirada asesina, de aquellas que le dedicas a un enemigo que vas a matar de la forma más horrible posible, Darek había pisado la cola del dragón y lo había despertado, y ahora el dragón estaba furioso.

Dan también estaba congelado al igual que sus compañeros, nadie se esperaba esa jugada tan sucia de Darek.

Incluso la misma Reina estaba con una ligera cara de enojo, su objetivo era que Darek atacara a Keior y lo devolviera a su forma de esfera para así fragmentar a sus enemigos, no que lo matara.

La mirada de muchos cambio a una de terror cuando una tercera ola de energía Haos se dirigía hacia una distraída Akari, el Dan de Auraxis no lo dudo dos veces, no paro las dos primeras pero pararía esta tercera, aunque parecía que no llegaría a tiempo.

De repente el colgante de Akari que tenía una esfera morada comenzó a brillar captando la atención de su portadora, la esfera morada se rompió al mismo tiempo que el ataque estaba a punto de impactar a Akari la cual se preparó para el impacto.

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó por todo el campo de batalla cuando el ataque impacto con algo levantando una cortina de humo.

\- No – dijo ligeramente el Dan de Auraxis mientras parecía que su mundo se desmoronaba.

\- Eres un verdadero cobarde, ¿No te lo han dicho? – dijo una voz muy profunda y grave que parecía venir de algo muy grande.

La voz fue reconocida inmediatamente por Dan de Auraxis y Burning Drago los cuales se quedaron fríos de la impresión, al mismo tiempo por Deadwing y la Reina.

\- Esta con vida – dijo Deadwing

La cortina de humo se disipo y mostro a una Akari completamente ilesa que no podía creer lo que veía.

Akari estaba sobre el hombro de un Bakugan Darkus, con forma de dragón humanoide, su cabeza no era muy larga, más o menos tan larga como la de Helios, su mandíbula inferior era por poco más grande que la superior acompañada de unos ojos verde que denotaban una terrible fiereza, su cuerpo en especial sus manos y piernas daban alusión a una tremenda fuerza física, con 5 aterradoras garras en cada mano y 3 garras en cada pie, estaba cubierto por varios y afilados picos de metal, en sus codos y desde su cabeza bajando por su espalda hasta su alargada cola que terminaba en una afilada cuchilla bajaban tres hileras de picos de metal que terminaban en una hilera cuando hacia su cola.

Ninguno salió de su estupor y menos Akari la cual estando en el hombro del imponente dragón seguía con la boca abierta y completamente paralizada, más cuando este se volteo y le hablo.

\- ¿Akari, estas bien?- pregunto el Dragón

Akari salió de su estupor solo para hacer una pregunta con voz nerviosa.

\- ¿Diagon ere… eres tú? – pregunto Akari

El Dragón asintió ante esta pregunta.

\- ¿Pero cómo?, co… - dijo Akari nerviosamente

\- Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas – dijo Diagon – y estoy dispuesto a respondértelas, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar

Akari asintió

Diagon poso su mirada sobre Darek y Darius.

\- Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste Vectan – dijo Diagon tenebrosamente – Destello Eclipse

Diagon abrió su boca y en esta se formó un remolino que disparo un potente rayo de energía que impacto contra Darius con Darek en su hombro mandándolo a volar haciendo que atravesara la estepa, luego el bosque para finalmente chocar con una de las pirámides.

\- ¿Lo mataste? – pregunto Akari nerviosamente

\- No le di lo suficientemente fuerte – dijo Diagon

\- Dichosos los ojos Diagon – dijo Deadwing a sus espaldas, que hizo que Diagon girara su cuerpo aun con Akari en su hombro

Diagon encaro a Deadwing y luego paso su mirada por todo el lugar, divisando al Dan de Auraxis, luego a Dan y por ultimo a los demás presentes, algunos con los nervios en la garganta.

\- Valla no esperaba encontrarme con el rey de las salamandras – dijo Diagon para luego mirar al Dan de Auraxis – Hola Dan

Dan de Auraxis salió de su estupor y levantó la mano moviéndola lentamente respondiendo al saludo.

\- Tú siempre ten bromista – dijo Deadwing – Pero espero que tu reciente regreso de tu retiro no te impida que tengamos una pequeña escaramuza.

Diagon suspiro y luego miro a Akari.

\- Akari, sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo enfrentarme a Deadwing sin un compañero – dijo Diagon – A sí que necesito tu ayuda

Akari se puso nerviosa flaqueo por unos segundos, pero luego recordó que Keior habría querido que fuera fuerte en ese momentos.

\- Te ayudare – dijo Akari para después encarar a su madre – Démosles una paliza

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, espero haberlos sorprendido, y si no, bueno díganme como lo descubrieron, en fin espero que les haya gustado recuerden que las Review son el equivalente a un salario para mí y discúlpenme si se me paso algún error ortográfico pero he tenido una peste de las que te quieres morir en fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno no sé cómo te habrás quedado tras este cap, y si a todos les da miedo la Reina, pero eso no impedirá que Diagon y Akari les intenten patera sus distinguidos culos**

 **En fin Dasvitania, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	34. Capitulo 34: R de Revancha

**Bienvenidos sean todos a este capítulo 34 de este fic, en fin en el último capítulo Darek en un ataque de celos y de ira acabo con Keior, antes de que el ataque también acabara con Akari un Bakugan que se hace llamar Diagon la salvo y ahora tendrán un pelea con la mismísima Reina.**

 **PD: De ahora en adelante llamare a la Reina, Kyle, bueno es su nombre y pocas veces lo dije, además es menos propenso a errores de ortografía**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 34: R DE REVANCHA**

Diagon y Deadwing se miraban retadoramente, al igual que Akari y Kyle, para ese momento todas las batallas se habían detenido, en la mirada de Akari se podía ver una combinación de decisión y tristeza, mientras que en la de la Kyle se podía ver una ligera sonrisa de lado bastante tenebrosa, se veía muy confiada, y el hecho de que lo estuviera significaba peligro para los peleadores.

\- Así que Diagon, me muero por escuchar cómo es que estas vivo, porque según recuerdo, yo te mate en Auraxis – dijo Deadwing

\- Pues creo que te vas a quedar con la duda – dijo Diagon preparándose para la batalla

\- En realidad yo ya se la respuesta – dijo Deadwing – Solo quiero escucharlo de ti

\- Basta de charlas – dijo Kyle – Estamos aquí para pelear

\- Así es su majestad – dijo Deadwing preparándose para la batalla

Los Herederos se prepararon para volver a pelear con la Reina.

\- Ni lo piensen peleadores, esta batalla es entre mi hija y yo – dijo Kyle

Akari miro a los peleadores.

\- Así es chicos, de ella nos encargaremos Diagon y yo – dijo Akari

\- ¿Estas segura de que podrás con ella? – pregunto Dan

\- Podre con ella – dijo Akari volviendo a mirar a la Reina

La Reina sonrió en respuesta.

\- Me agrada escuchar eso – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Flama Cataclismo

Deadwing lanzo su ataque contra Diagon, el cual parecía ser una especie de rayo color rojo muy poderoso.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Eclipse – dijo Akari

Diagon levanto un poderoso escudo en forma de espiral de color morado y detuvo el ataque, algo que ninguno había podido hacer antes.

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Kyle

\- Pero no lo suficiente – dijo Deadwing levantando sus alas y alzándose por encima de las nubes

Diagon imito esta acción desplegando dos alas de dragón negras y alzando el vuelo persiguiendo a Deadwing.

Ambos dragones se perdieron de la vista de los observadores mientras entraban en una gruesa capa de nubes gris, pero no tenían tiempo de seguirlos, ya que cada uno tenía su propia batalla por librar.

Los Bakugan de la resistencia, los de la guardia de honor y el de Alex, habían vuelto a su forma de esfera puesto que llevaban mucho tiempo peleando con enemigos muy poderosos, por lo que los únicos que quedaban para pelear eran los herederos y los tenientes Vectan que seguían peleando con los tenientes Auraxianos.

\- Poder Activado: Destello Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire generando una poderosa explosión.

\- Poder Activado: Sable Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Sables de Magma – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Ambos drago se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando de manera potente y liberando potente corrientes de fuego.

\- Nada mal – dijo Dan de Auraxis lanzándole una llamarada roja

Dan la esquivo rápidamente y respondió al ataque.

\- Ya no soy la persona que enfrentaste en el interespacio – dijo Dan

\- Eso lo puedo ver – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes quién es Diagon? – pregunto Dan

\- Diagon era el bakugan de mi padre, pero todos lo dimos por muerto después de que se enfrentó con Deadwing – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La batalla continuo salvajemente, mientras el resto de peleadores seguía peleando contra el resto de Auraxianos, las batallas son cada vez más fuertes, pero justo en ese momento más arriba de las nubes una batalla mayor se llevaba a cabo.

\- Poder Activado: Igni – dijo Kyle

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Sombra – dijo Akari

Ambos ataques chocaron e iluminaron el cielo y generaron una poderosa explosión, que por poco hace que sus compañeros.

\- Al parecer tu pequeño retiro no te ha hecho más débil Diagon – dijo Deadwing

\- Y tú te has vuelto mucho más arrogante Deadwing – dijo Diagon

\- Ahora que lo pienso, cuando te enfrente en Auraxis – dijo Deadwing – No eras tan poderoso, parecías mucho más débil

Diagon no respondió.

\- Yo creo que se porque – dijo Kyle – Al que enfrentamos en Auraxis no eras tú, era un clon digital

Diagon de nuevo no dijo nada.

\- ¿Diagon eso es cierto? – pregunto Akari

\- Así es Akari, el bakugan con el que Falk se enfrentó a la Reina fue un clon digital mío – dijo Diagon

\- ¿Pero porque no peleaste tú? – pregunto Akari

\- Créeme, yo quería pelear, pero tu padre me pidió que no lo hiciera – Dijo Diagon

\- Bueno ahora que nos despejamos de dudas, continuemos – dijo Kyle - Poder Activado: Muerte llameante

Deadwing lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero Diagon lo noto muy rápido al igual que Akari.

\- Poder Activado: Impulso Disforme – dijo Akari mientras Diagon se rodeaba de un aura morada y se movía a gran velocidad atacando cuerpo a cuerpo a Deadwing

\- Poder Activado: Garras Ragnarok – dijo Kyle

Las garras de Deadwing se llenaron de un aura de fuego y comenzó a responder a los ataques de Diagon con mucha fiereza, Diagon lanzo un ataque con su mano derecha que Deadwing detuvo con su propia mano para luego hacer lo mismo con su otra mano, quedando ambos dragones inmovilizados y frente a frente.

\- Debo decir, que peleas bien con Diagon – dijo Kyle sonriente

Akari solo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te sucede hija? – Dijo Kyle con un tono entre preocupado y sarcástico – Pareces enojada –

\- Tú crees – dijo Akari entre dientes

\- Estas furiosa y eso me encanta – dijo Kyle – Cada fibra de tu cuerpo te pide venganza, porque no la dejas fluir –

\- Eso es algo que no hare – dijo Akari mientras Diagon se liberaba – Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse

Diagon disparo su ataque contra Deadwing el cual lo esquivo muy rápido y sin perder tiempo lanzo un contrataque con su cola.

\- ¿Porque tan agresiva? – Dijo Kyle – Yo no he hecho nada, aun –

Deadwing trato de atacar a Diagon con sus poderosas fauces, pero Diagon lo esquivo y encajo un letal golpe en la panza de Deadwing.

\- Como sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con el ataque de ese Vectan – dijo Akari – Poder Activado: Garras Oscuras

Diagon cargo contra su enemigo con un aura negra en sus manos y comenzó a lanzar feroces golpes que Deadwing bloqueaba con sus manos o simplemente los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Y porque haría yo eso? – Dijo Kyle – Después de todo yo fui la que trato de advertirte –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Akari

\- No recuerdas nuestra charla en Itsvan – dijo Kyle – Te dije que los Vectan no confiaban en ti y que no dudarían en matarte, ¿y qué fue lo que paso?

Akari comenzó a temblar y recordar lo que hablaron en Itsvan, ella había dado en el blanco muchas veces y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que tú seas una persona horrible – dijo Akari furiosa - Poder Activado: Perdición Oscura

Diagon lanzo un poderoso ataque en forma de un rayo de energía oscuro que impacto con Deadwing haciéndolo retroceder y dejándolo con heridas leves y haciendo que Kyle se arrodillara.

Cuando el humo del ataque se disipo Kyle apareció arrodillada sobre la cabeza de Deadwing pero no se le veía preocupada, en lugar de eso tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Eso fue un ataque salido de tu enojo? – Dijo Kyle – Porque me siento decepcionada, Poder Activado: Martillo Crepuscular

Deadwing lanzo su feroz ataque con su cola golpeando a Diagon y haciendo que Akari casi cayera.

\- Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer Diagon – dijo Deadwing burlón

Mientras tanto en la superficie, Keith tenía una feroz batalla contra Dageron y Alduin los cuales estaban demostrando que estaban en su elemento.

\- Triple Poder Activado: Dragón Negro+ Rugido de la Noche + Flama del Caos – dijo Dageron

Alduin lanzo sus tres poderosos ataques y los lanzo contra Helios el cual no le dio tiempo de defenderse y recibió el ataque directamente.

\- Admítelo Clay, estas perdido – dijo Dageron

\- Puede ser – dijo Keith cansado – Pero mientras pueda respirar no me rendiré, Poder Activado: Grito Fatal

Helios lanzo su ataque contra Alduin el cual trato de esquivarlo pero termino recibiéndolo directamente y por poco lo hace caer.

\- Eso si que me dolió Dageron – dijo Alduin

\- Bueno, entonces pelemos en serio – dijo Dageron - Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad –

Alduin lanzo su letal rayo contra Helios el cual lo esquivo y luego contrataco generando una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos dragones.

Por encima de las nubes la batalla entre Akari y la Reina continuaba ferozmente.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Amplificador Lunar + Destello Eclipse – dijo Akari

Diagon abrió su boca y frente a el apareció un disco de color morado, lanzo el letal ataque que choco con el disco aumentando su poder.

El ataque fue directamente hacia Deadwing pero este en lugar de esquivarlo solo lo desvió con su mano, haciendo que Akari palideciera y que Diagon apretara los puños.

\- Bueno debo admitir que ambos son rivales muy formidables – dijo Kyle – Pero soy una mujer ocupada y ya me canse de jugar con ustedes –

\- Diagon… eso quiere decir que ella – dijo Akari nerviosamente

\- Que ella solo estaba jugando con nosotros – dijo Diagon preocupado – No ha mostrado todo su poder –

\- En eso están en lo cierto – dijo Kyle – Antes de vencerlos, hay una forma de que ambos salgan ilesos de esta, y es por supuesto, uniéndose a nosotros –

\- Nunca – dijo Akari

\- Yo siempre estaré con mi compañera – dijo Diagon – Así que también declino de la oferta –

\- Encantador – dijo Kyle - Poder Activado: Fragua Maldita –

Deadwing abrió su boca y de ella salió un poderoso rayo de fuego, que parecía metal fundido, el ataque dio directamente en Diagon y lo arrastro varios metros hasta que los hizo estrellarse contra la superficie.

Los peleadores al ver esto se quedaron mudos, y más al ver como Diagon volvía a su forma de esfera.

Deadwing descendió hasta estar cerca del suelo pero seguía volando por encima de los peleadores.

\- Ya es hora de acabar con esto – dijo Kyle - Poder Activado: Garganta del Armagedón –

Deadwing volvió a juntar una gran cantidad de energía en su boca y la lanzo contra los peleadores de nuevo en forma de un poderoso rugido que hiso que los Bakugan que quedaban en el campo y haciendo que los espectadores casi salieran volando.

\- No ese ataque de nuevo – dijo Dan tratando de levantarse tras caer al suelo

\- Definitivamente es muy poderoso – dijo Marucho

\- Nos derribó con un solo ataque – dijo Shun

\- Como lo hizo Dharak en Neathia – dijo Fabia

Akari también se levantó, pero muy a duras penas.

\- ¿Diagon estas bien? – pregunto Akari

\- Estoy bien, pero muy a duras penas – dijo Diagon ya en su forma de esfera

\- ¿Tu estas bien Drago? – dijo Dan

\- Si Dan, estoy bien – dijo Drago

Con los auraxianos pasaba más o menos lo mismo ya que ellos también habían recibido el ataque.

\- Fuimos atacados por la retaguardia – dijo Eric recostado en el suelo y aturdido

Kaira se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana la cual estaba boca abajo

\- ¿Keira estas bien? – dijo ayudándola a levantarse

\- He estado mejor – dijo Keira

Akari sintió que se había caído sobre algo duro y muy molesto, una vez que volteo la mirada se encontró que en lo que había caído era nada más y nada menos que la runa Darkus, tenía el plan de esconderla y retirarse sin que los Auraxianos se dieran cuenta, pero no es fácil engañar a la Reina.

\- Entrégamela – dijo la Imponente voz de Kyle mientras Deadwing se acercaba lentamente hasta detenerse

\- Entrégamela, y les perdonare la vida, si te niegas, muy pocos saldrán vivos de aquí – dijo Kyle – La flota Vectan está casi destruida, antes de que vengan a rescatarlos ya no quedara casi ninguno de ustedes vivo –

Akari trago saliva, luego miro a Dan, el cual miro a sus amigo, los cuales asintieron como diciendo que lo mejor era entregársela, incluso Eris y Alex pensaban lo mismo, de haberse podido defender habrían luchado pero ahora estaban indefensos.

Akari tomo aire y levanto la Runa para que la Reina pudiera llevarla con sus poderes de gravedad, pero en lugar de levantar solo la Runa la levando a ella junto con la runa, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

La reina sonrió y luego cogió la Runa.

\- Gracias querida – dijo Kyle volviendo a dejar a Akari en el suelo al lado de la esfera de Diagon

\- Soy mujer de palabra peleadores, por hoy los dejare vivir – dijo Kyle tecleando un código en su lanzador y en un par de segundos el Eternal Crusade apareció en el cielo y los Auraxianos se teletransportaron.

\- Lo siento chicos, trate de ocultar la Runa, pero es difícil engañarla – dijo Akari

\- No hay problema, seguimos teniendo 4 runas, ella solo tiene 2, por lo que sabemos necesita las 6 – dijo Dan sonriente

\- Gracias chicos – dijo Akari – Por cierto Diagon, como fue que te apareciste así como así –

Diagon suspiro y luego miro a Akari.

\- Fue por una promesa que le hice a tu padre – dijo Diagon

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Akari

\- Antes de que tu padre retara a la reina – comenzó Diagon – El me pidió debía protegerte, él me dijo que no había posibilidades de que yo le ganáramos a Deadwing, por lo que él me pidió que te protegiera, recuerda que él te dio ese collar un día antes de morir –

\- Así es – dijo Akari

\- Esa esfera siempre fui yo, tu padre por medio de un proceso que yo desconozco paso mi energía a esa esfera pero antes de eso creo un clon digital mío para que la Reina no sospechara, yo siempre escuche todo y veía todo lo que pasaba, el collar solo me permitiría liberarme cuando tu estuvieras en peligro de muerte, de haber podido liberarme solo…, me habría liberado y habría salvado a Keior también – dijo Diagon haciendo una pausa – Y créeme lo intente, pero solo cuando la tercera hoja estuvo a punto de darte pude liberarme –

\- Tranquilo Diagon, sé que lo intentaste – dijo Akari con pesar y tristeza

Hubo un silencio melancólico que después fue roto por Shun.

\- Creo que lo mejor es volver a Vectan, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Shun y todos asintieron mientras una nave Vectan bastante dañada se acercaba a recogerlos.

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Por toda la imponente nave de guerra se escuchaban gritos de victoria y de festejo, hoy habían obtenido una gran victoria y los auraxianos no la pasaban por alto, por los pasillos de la nave el Dan Auraxiano caminaba con su típica cara fría hacia el despacho que la Reina tenía en la nave, una vez llego abrió las puertas y se encontró a su madre viendo la inmensidad del espacio en una cabina de observación que tenía el despacho.

\- ¿Por qué no estas celebrando la victoria?, hijo mío – dijo Kyle

\- Ahora no estoy de humor para eso – dijo Dan de Auraxis parándose a su lado

\- Supongo que tienes preguntas acerca de Diagon – dijo Kyle

\- Así es – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Deadwing y yo tenemos una teoría – dijo Kyle – Al parecer con el que peleamos con Falk era un clon digital, Falk había dejado este en un collar para que emergiera para proteger a tu hermana – Kyle sonrió irónicamente – Lo único que le agradeceré ya que de no haberlo, tu hermana habría muerto –

Dan de Auraxis apretó los puños y se dispuso a retirarse solo para antes decir.

\- Voy a matar a ese sucio Vectan – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Si eso es una amenaza, porque no la dijiste en el campo de batalla – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis sonrió de lado.

\- No madre, las amenazas son cosas que uno dice y que uno no cumple – dijo Dan de Auraxis fríamente – Esto es una promesa –

Una vez dicho esto Dan se retiró, dejando a la Reina sola la cual sonrió.

\- Me llena de orgullo cuando se pone así, se parece tanto a mí – dijo Kyle dejando salir una sonrisa

En otra parte de la nave con algunas ventanas que daban al espacio, Dageron y Alduin también observaban el gran vacío hasta que Kaira y Quasar se les acerco de repente.

\- Dageron hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Kaira

\- Claro Kaira, que sucede – dijo Dageron

 **VECTAN**

En el palacio de Vectan, más específicamente en el salón del trono había un gran ambiente de agresividad, puesto que Darek había despertado y se comportaba como siempre.

\- Mi reina, ella nos traiciono, me ataco y luego le entrego la runa a la reina de auraxis – dijo Darek

A Akari le hirvió la sangre y antes de que Althea dijera algo, ella contrataco.

\- No es cierto, antes de acusarme, dime porque el ataque de tu Bakugan mato a Keior – dijo Akari perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

\- Tú te interpusiste en el camino, tu bakugan murió por tu estupidez – dijo Darek

Akari no aguanto más y lanzo un golpe contra la nariz de Darek rompiéndosela y derribándolo.

\- No atacaste en toda la batalla, y cuando atacaste fue a mí – dijo Akari furiosa

\- Como te atreves asquerosa Auraxiana – dijo Darek – Guardias captúrenla

\- No, no lo harán – dijo Althea golpeando el descansabrazos de su trono y elevando su tono de voz – Todo vimos lo que paso Darek y sinceramente me decepciono y me avergüenzo de tus acciones como miembro del ejercito Vectan -

\- Todos estuvimos allí Darek, es inútil que niegues la realidad – dijo Elizabeth

\- Así es, si alguien es un traidor aquí eres tú – dijo Eris

\- No puedo creerlo, me lo puedo tragar de la traidora y de la Auraxiana, pero no de ti Eris – dijo Darek escupiendo un poco de sangre

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Elizabeth sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, claramente sabía que Darek se refería a ella

\- Oh vamos como si no lo supieras, siempre supe que eras una traidora – dijo Darek con veneno

\- Darek cállate – dijo Érica interviniendo

\- Más vale que dejes de decir idioteces Darek, o yo misma te romperé el poco de cara que te queda – dijo Elizabeth con cara de ira

\- Espera Elizabeth – dijo Althea con voz dolida – Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero lo que dice es cierto, eres una Auraxiana

Elizabeth dejo su faceta de rudeza y de ira para pasar a una de desconcierto

\- ¿Pero… cómo? – dijo tartamudeando y algo asustada

Althea suspiro – Ahora que lo sabes, creo que es mejor contarte todo, te encontramos en Vectan hace muchos años, después de unos análisis de sangre descubrimos que eras una Auraxiana – Althea hizo una pausa – También descubrimos que eras la hermana de Dageron, el peleador Darkus de Auraxis.

Para Elizabeth el mundo dejo de rotar y comenzó a temblar, mientras el resto de los presente dejaban ver facetas de impresión, que seguiría ahora.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno como os deje, algunos ya lo sospechaban, tal vez deje pistas muy evidentes, y posiblemente después de este capítulo odien más a Darek, en fin espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribir el capítulo, en fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Todo salió como la reina lo planeaba, y entiendo que odies a Darek, supongo que ahora lo odias más, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **En fin nos leemos después, recuerden dejen Review que es gratis, Adiu**


	35. Capitulo 35: Revelaciones

**Hola, solo eso hola, bueno en el capítulo anterior la reina se llevó la runa darkus con ella, lo que significa que ya no quedan runas por encontrar, lo que significa que ahora ambos bandos trataran de quitarse las runas, pero antes de que pase eso Elizabeth recibirá una explicación, en fin nos leemos más abajo.**

 **CAPITULO 35: REVELACIONES**

 **VECTAN**

Elizabeth estaba completamente estática, con sus ojos algo temblorosos y sin poder modular una palabra.

Prácticamente todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, algunas de impresión como las de los peleadores, otras de intriga como las de la resistencia, Arya y Nathe y por ultimo una de asco como lo era la de Darek.

Dharak en cambio también estaba confundido y a la vez se notaba una mirada de preocupación hacia su compañera.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible si se supone que yo estoy con Elizabeth desde que ella era muy joven? – dijo Dharak

Althea suspiro ya que ella siempre supo que Elizabeth era una Auraxiana, siempre la había tratado como otra hija a pesar de que no lo era, pero sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- Eso es porque, tu Elizabeth llegaron juntos a Vectan – dijo Althea levantándose de su trono y acercando a Elizabeth, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para tratar de apoyarla – Sé que debes tener muchas dudas, y estoy dispuesta a responderlas todas, ¿Me dejaras hacerlo? –

Elizabeth asintió levemente.

\- Muy bien – dijo Althea sonriendo – Este no es el mejor lugar para contártelo, sígueme –

Elizabeth la siguió, seguida de cerca por Alex y un poco más apartados el resto entre los cuales se incluía la resistencia, los tenientes Vectan y los peleadores, los únicos que no los siguieron, fueron Darek y Tom que decidieron ahogarse en su propio enojo.

 **AURAXIS**

El ambiente en el palacio de Auraxis era completamente distinto, en el palacio había un gran alboroto, parecía que estuvieran en pleno festejo y es porque así era en un gran salón del palacio con vitrales que ocupaban lo que una pared, que daban a un bosque de color rojo.

Dentro de ese salón había una gran mesa con música sonando y gran cantidad de soldados celebrando y comiendo, algunos de pie y otros sentados en las amplias mesas, Dageron estaba sentado en una mesa con cara de confusión después de lo que Kaira le había relatado en el Eternal Crusade.

 **Flashback**

 **\- ¿Qué? – grito Dageron un poco alterado y pasmado**

 **\- Lo que escuchaste Dageron, hice los análisis y determine que Elizabeth es una Auraxiana y además de eso tiene los mismos genes tuyos, es tu hermana – dijo Kaira seriamente**

 **\- Pero como es eso posible…, estas segura de que no te equivocaste – volvió a decir Dageron**

 **\- Hice el análisis 3 veces, es imposible que me haya equivocado – dijo Kaira**

 **\- Genial – dijo Dageron sarcásticamente – Al parecer mi madre se guardó un secreto –**

 **\- ¿Nunca te dijo nada tu madre? – pregunto Alduin**

 **\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Dageron refunfuñando – Muy posiblemente ni ella sabía que mi hermana siguiera viva, de lo contrario nunca hubiera permitido que cayera en manos de los vectan – dijo Dageron**

 **Fin Flashback**

Dageron dejo salir un suspiro pesadamente y luego tomo un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Dan de Auraxis y la Reina, la Reina se encontraba en su estudio hablando por un comunicador con una persona.

\- ¿Cuándo estarás aquí? – pregunto Kyle

\- Estaré allí para la noche mi Reina – dijo la voz por el comunicador que se adivinaba era de una chica - ¿Pero para que me necesitas?

\- Cuando estés aquí te daré todos los detalles – dijo Kyle

\- Entendido, salúdame a Danny – dijo la voz para después colgar el comunicador

La puerta del estudio se abrió, entrando Dan de Auraxis a la habitación con una cara seria.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dan? – pregunto Kyle

\- Ya todos están en el salón – dijo Dan

\- Bien, supongo que debo asistir – dijo Kyle disponiéndose a salir de la habitación seguida de cerca por Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Por cierto con quien hablabas? – pregunto Dan

\- Recuerdas a…. – dijo Kyle

\- Si, si la recuerdo – dijo Dan rápidamente sin dejar terminar a su madre – ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- Muy simple, viene de camino – dijo Kyle sonriendo divertida

\- ¿Va a volver? – pregunto Dan – Pensé que estaba entrenando en el Norte

\- Volverá como un pequeño refuerzo – dijo Kyle – Ya término su entrenamiento por lo que la llame para poder ejecutar una nueva estrategia para recuperar las runas que nos faltan, se los explicare todo cuando ella llegue –

Dan refunfuño por debajo, pero Kyle lo noto.

Llegaron a dos grandes puertas que daban al salón donde los soldados estaban festejando en ese momento, antes de abrirlas Kyle paro en seco.

\- Por cierto – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa en su cara – Te envía saludos.

 **VECTAN**

Todos estaban reunidos en una gran sala, algunos sentados en sofás muy cómodos y otros de pie, todos y cada uno de ellos con miradas expectantes de que iba a decir Althea ante la reciente revelación.

 _(Todo lo siguiente es narrado por Althea)_

 **POV/FLASHBACK**

 **No sé con mucha seguridad como fue que llegaste a Vectan, pero sí que recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te encontré.**

 **Yo estaba caminando por uno de los bosques de Vectan, me las había arreglado para no tener que llevar una escolta completa, a cierta distancia de mi iban solo 5 hombres.**

 **Llevaba ya la mitad del recorrido y llegue a un pequeño claro donde había un árbol de tamaño gigantesco, me acerque a ese árbol pero lo que encontré recostado junto al árbol casi me deja petrificada.**

 **Eras tú, tenías por lo menos 3 años y junto a ti en tu hombro estaba Dharak, ambos estabais inconscientes.**

 **Me acerque rápidamente y revise a ver si tenías pulso, una vez me cerciore de que seguías viva, mire a todos lados y lo único que encontré fue a mis 3 guardaespaldas acercándose rápidamente.**

 **Revise por si tenías algo que te identificara, y parecías tener una placa de identificación, decía Elizabeth por lo que así fue como me entere como te llamabas.**

 **Con la ayuda de algunos de los guardias te pude traer al palacio y te deje en las manos del médico del palacio.**

 **Althea esperaba afuera de una habitación, se le notaba bastante nerviosa.**

 **El medico salió por la puerta.**

 **\- ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Althea**

 **\- Esta bien su alteza, ya despertó– dijo el médico – Pero hay algo que debe saber –**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Althea**

 **\- Ella es Auraxiana – dijo el medico**

 **\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Althea – Pero que hace en Vectan –**

 **\- No podremos saberlo su majestad – dijo el Médico – Al parecer sufrió una especie de shock y perdió toda su memoria, no recuerda nada salvo su nombre y el de su compañero –**

 **\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Althea – Por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿Puedo contar con tu silencio?**

 **\- Por supuesto – dijo el Medico**

 **\- Entrare a hablar con ella, que nadie más me interrumpa – dijo Althea**

 **Althea entro a la habitación donde Elizabeth estaba, la chica estaba más que todo aturdida al igual que Dharak, no sabía quién era ni donde estaba, por lo que también se le notaba asustada.**

 **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Althea con calma**

 **\- Estoy bien, ¿Pero, quién eres? – Pregunto Elizabeth**

 **\- Te encontré en el bosque inconsciente, ¿no recuerdas nada? – pregunto Althea**

 **\- En realidad no – dijo Elizabeth - ¿Tu recuerdas algo Dharak?**

 **\- Para nada – dijo Dharak igual de confundido**

 **\- ¿Tampoco sabes si tienes algún familiar que recuerdes? – Pregunto Althea**

 **Elizabeth antes de responder se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.**

 **\- No, no recuerdo nada – dijo Elizabeth entre sollozos – No tengo a nadie**

 **\- Tranquila querida – dijo Althea abrazando a Elizabeth – No tienes por qué llorar, no estarás sola.**

 **A partir de ese día decidí que te criaría como a una hija, además de Alex para mí siempre fuiste como una hija, y de seguro que para Alex también fuiste como una hermana.**

 **Varias veces estuve tentada a decirte la verdad, pero como habías superado todo ese dolor preferí no hacerlo y mejor esperar que tú lo descubrieras.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Elizabeth ahora estaba un poco más calmada y más comprensiva pero aun había una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que están tan seguros de que soy hermana de Dageron? – pregunto Elizabeth

\- Hace un par de años, Darek, Tom y Eris acorralaron a Dageron en una emboscada, pudo escapar pero mientras huía Eris recopilo una muestra de sangre debido a que había huido muy herido, siempre hemos tuvimos la sospecha de que los Auraxianos aumentaban su fuerza de alguna forma, pero el ADN de Dageron estaba impoluto, pero al médico que te atendió cuando llegaste a Vectan, se le ocurrió hacer el análisis entre tu ADN y el de Dageron y pues dio positivo – Dijo Althea

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que fue roto por una pregunta de Eris.

\- Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Los Auraxianos ya saben de esto? – dijo Eris

\- Ya lo saben – dijo Elizabeth

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto Rubí

\- Cuando estuvimos en Nueva Vestroia, alguien me hizo una herida parecida a la de una aguja de las que extraen sangre, de seguro tenían sus sospechas, y en Itsvan la Reina de Auraxis dijo que yo no era una Vectan, de seguro lo supieron antes que yo – dijo Elizabeth – Lo que significa que muy posiblemente Dageron también lo sepa ya –

El silencio fue parecido al de una tumba por un corto tiempo hasta que Elizabeth se levantó, le agradeció a Althea y se retiró, Nathe y Arya quisieron ir tras de ella, pero Althea los detuvo.

\- Necesita tiempo, esta noticia fue muy dura para ella – dijo Althea

 **AURAXIS**

La celebración estaba en pleno apogeo, la Reina estaba sentada en una gran silla de madera mientras batía una copa de vino mientras daba ligeros sorbos de vez en cuando.

Keira y muchos otros bailaban muy animadamente en medio del lugar.

\- Dan a bailar – dijo Keira señalando al susodicho

El cual por poco escupe lo que estaba bebiendo.

\- Ni loco – dijo Dan de Auraxis el cual estaba a un lado de la Reina

\- Lo mejor será que vallas, si es que no quieres decepcionarla – dijo la Kyle sonriendo divertida

Antes de que Dan volviera a decir algo Keira lo cogió de ambas manos y prácticamente lo saco a rastras.

En una mesa un poco más apartada Dageron estaba sentado solo y con una cara seria, de un momento a otro, metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco una carta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Alduin

\- Una carta de mi madre, dijo que debía abrirla en caso de una emergencia – dijo Dageron haciendo una pausa – Y esto es una emergencia

Dageron abrió la carta rápidamente y comenzó a leerla.

 **CARTA ELESIS**

 **Hijo mío, si estás leyendo estas líneas se supone que has descubierto algo que te ha obligado a abrirla, y creo que se cual es.**

 **Voy a despejar tus dudas rápidamente, así es, tienes una hermana, se llama Elizabeth y nació un año después de ti.**

 **Te debes preguntar cómo es que tú hermana término en Vectan, y es por culpa de tu padre.**

 **La carta paro por un momento y se empezaron a ver varios rallones, no de correcciones si no de enojo.**

 **Ese maldito bastardo, voy a confesar que cuando tu naciste él te acepto prácticamente regañadientes, no es que te quisiera, solo te acepto por presión del resto que les parecería muy extraño que desaparecieras.**

 **Pero con Elizabeth tuve un parto difícil, por lo que él dijo que nadie preguntaría si moría ya que nació muy débil, yo me opuse, debía proteger a mi hija y le advertí que si se atrevía a hacerle algo lo iba a dejar muerto.**

 **El muy necio no me escucho, abrió un portal aleatorio y lanzo a tu hermana por él, yo cumplí mi promesa, lo golpe y lo deje medio muerto, lo lanze a una zanja, para mi sorpresa sobrevivió pero no se volvió a acercar, maldigo a mi madre por haberme obligado a casarme con ese bastardo.**

 **Trate de recuperar a Elizabeth, pero para cuando supe que estaba en Vectan ya había vivido 3 años allí, ya no me creería, mi única esperanza era que lo descubriera, o que tú lo descubrieras.**

 **Sé que debes estar juzgándome, y no te culpo, solo te pido un favor, trae a tu hermana a casa, recuerda Siempre hacia adelante.**

 **ELESIS**

 **Fin Carta**

La furia asesina de Dageron comenzó a alzarse como las espadas de un ejército que se prepara para la batalla, si quedaba algún mínimo sentimiento de aprecio por su padre, este ya había muerto, ahora solo había odio y rencor.

\- Ese maldito – dijo entre dientes Dageron

\- ¿Te pasa algo amigo? – dijo Dan de Auraxis apareciendo y sentándose frente a Dageron

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Dageron extrañado de que su amigo se alejara un poco del festejo

\- Keira me arrastro a bailar, así que me alejo un poco para evitar que vuelva a pasar – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Te pasa algo, estas un poco más irritado de lo normal

Dageron dejo salir una risa y luego

\- Nada es, solo que me di cuenta de algo que no me sentó muy bien – Dijo Dageron

Dan de Auraxis suspiro.

\- Kaira ya te lo dijo cierto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Así es – dijo Dageron – Creo que ahora se cómo te has sentido estos últimos dos años –

\- Uno se acostumbra – dijo Dan – Crees que ya lo sepa ella –

\- Posiblemente sepa que es Auraxiana pero no sé si sepa que es mi hermana – dijo Dageron – Si es necesario se lo diré, pero no sé si me crea

\- Descuida, tarde o temprano te creerá – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- A ti también te veo algo diferente, no es molesto pero si un poco más serio – dijo Dageron - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Adivina quién vuelve – dijo Dan de Auraxis seriamente

\- ¿Ella? – pregunto Dageron

Dan asintió levemente

\- Sabia que volvería, pero no tan pronto – dijo Dageron

 **VECTAN**

El crepúsculo ya había cubierto el planeta y en un balcón Elizabeth miraba al horizonte aun con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto una voz de improviso y la pelinegra se volteo encontrando a Akari

\- Estoy mejor – dijo Elizabeth

Akari se puso a su lado y el silencio se apodero del lugar salvo por la refrescante brisa del planeta.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto Akari

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Akari

\- ¿Cómo sobrellevas, que una de las personas de tu familia sea tu enemigo y al mismo tiempo te quiera? – pregunto Elizabeth

\- Con el tiempo aprende a vivir con ello – dijo Akari – Pero lo que de verdad me ayudo fue tener la esperanza de que algún día recapacitara -

\- Gracias, realmente me hacía falta escuchar algo como eso – dijo Elizabeth

\- No hay de que – dijo Akari

 **AURAXIS**

La celebración aún continuaba, pero en una plataforma de aterrizaje de tamaño mediano un Dan de Auraxis con el ceño fruncido solo acompañado por su fiel compañero Drago y las dos lunas del planeta esperaba la llegada de la nave.

La nave no tardó en llegar, la compuerta se abrió lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente abierta, de la nave bajo una pelirroja de la misma edad de Akari y con una mirada como la de Keira, cargando un saco.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La chica paro y luego sonrió.

\- Hola de nuevo, querido primo – dijo la chica

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza, en fin dejen Review que es como mi salario y yo se las agradezco mucho, así es como me entero si les guste la historia, y mi cordial agradecimiento si has seguido la historia hasta ahora, bueno ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Yo sabía que ya la tenías pillada, pero bueno, hay gente que lo sabe antes de la revelación y creo que deje muchas pistas, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Recuerden que si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otras dos historias, una tiene 3 capítulos y la otra solo uno.**

 **Bueno nos leemos otro día**


	36. Capitulo 36: Gathering Storm

**Damas, Caballeros y Gérmenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Auraxis Attack, seguramente estén muy ansiosos de leer el capítulo y no de leer esta innecesariamente larga introducción que me acabo de inventar, en fin, no los entretengo más.**

 **Capítulo más que todo centrado en Auraxis**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 36: GATHERING STORM**

 **AURAXIS**

En la plataforma de aterrizaje la nave que llego con la pelirroja ya se había ido, pero ambos, Dan de Auraxis y su prima no se habían dirigido la palabra salvo por el saludo inicial que se dieron.

\- Cielos Danny así es como te saludas con tu querida prima – Dijo la Pelirroja saliendo de las sombres hasta quedar cerca de Dan revelando su apariencia, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros bajando unos centímetros más por debajo, tenía los ojos rojos y ligeramente marrones una extraña mescla entre ambos colores, llevaba una camiseta morada que dejaba ver sus hombros junto con un pantalón negro además de un par de botas, en sus manos llevaba un par de guantes sin dedos, una manilla roja en su mano derecha.

Da dejo su semblante serio para dejar ver una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Rei? – pregunto Dan

\- He estado bien – dijo la pelirroja

Dan recogió el saco que traía la chica y lo cargo en su hombro mientras le indicaba a Rei que la siguiera.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio.

\- ¿Y dime Danny, de que me he perdido? – Pregunto Rei - ¿He escuchado muchos rumores?

Dan se tensó un poco antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores has escuchado? – pregunto Dan fingiendo demencia

\- Ciertas habladurías hablan de que Akari traiciono a la Reina y formo un pequeño grupo de resistencia – Dijo Rei

Dan dejo de tensarse para dar un potente suspiro y retomar su pose seria.

\- Pues te despejare de las dudas, es cierto, todo es cierto – dijo Dan

Rei no respondió de inmediato, ni siquiera hiso un gesto de sorpresa, pero antes de decir alguna otra cosa alguien apareció frente a ellos, y se trataba de la mismísima Reina, que había salido de la celebración al enterarse de la llegada de su sobrina.

La Reina se paró frente a ambos y se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ambos jóvenes.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo Rei – dijo Kyle poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien mi Reina, estoy lista para volver a la acción – dijo Rei muy animada y con una sonrisa perturbadora

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Kyle – Ven conmigo, creo que sería buena idea ponerte al día –

La Reina comenzó a avanzar con Rei a un lado de ella, para luego mirar a Dan.

\- Dan tu también – dijo Kyle

Dan asintió y al mismo tiempo se puso al otro lado de su madre.

 **VECTAN**

Akari se levantó de golpe y sintió un escalofrió que la hiso estremecerse, una sensación sumamente perturbadora y familiar invadió su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Akari? – pregunto Diagon algo preocupado

\- No Diagon tranquilo, lamento haberte despertado – dijo Akari

\- No hay problema, ni siquiera estaba dormido – dijo Diagon tranquilamente – Sabes que si puedes contarme lo que sea –

Akari dudo un momento para luego poner una cálida sonrisa y luego mirar a Diagon, el bakugan en verdad se preocupaba por ella, y eso era algo que agradecía.

\- Es solo que tengo una extraña sensación – dijo Akari – Es como si alguien hubiera aparecido de nuevo –

\- Puede ser solo un presentimiento – dijo Diagon tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Si muy posiblemente sea eso, aunque no creo que pueda volver a dormir por esta noche – dijo Akari levantándose de la cama y comenzando a ponerse sus ropas regulares – Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, después de todo dentro de muy poco amanecerá –

Diagon espero a que Akari terminara de cambiarse y luego se puso en su hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación.

 **AURAXIS**

En el estudio de la Reina, estaban presentes la susodicha y en un par de sillas estaban presentes Dan y Rei.

\- Por lo que escuche ya te enteraste de que mi querida hija nos traiciono – dijo Kyle – Pero antes de explicártelo todo debo preguntar, ¿Qué tanto sabes? –

\- Bueno he escuchado muy poco – dijo Rei – Hace dos años escuche a dos personas en la academia donde estaba hablar del tema –

Rei hiso una pequeña pausa.

\- Al parecer los padres de esas personas eran gente importante en el palacio – dijo Rei – Pero lo único que escuche es que Akari había huido, en un principio pensé que solo eran rumores, pero 6 meses después los ataques de la resistencia se hicieron más notorios y los rumores vuelan muy rápido en Auraxis, eso es todo lo que se –

\- Solo era para estar segura – dijo Kyle – Primero que nada debo decirte que todo es verdad, pero eso no implica que tenga planeado matarla –

Rei no se sorprendió por las palabras de la Reina, ella sabía perfectamente que su tía no iba a hacer algo como eso.

\- Por ahora está un poco terca en lo que respecta a unirse a nosotros – dijo Kyle – Pero eso por ahora no es lo importante es mejor ponerte al día –

\- Hasta ahora tenemos dos runas, y los vectan 4 – dijo Kyle

Esta vez sí que Rei se sorprendió por las palabras de la Reina, normalmente los vectan no los superaban

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – cuestiono Rei –

\- Los Vectan recibieron ayuda de los peleadores de la tierra – dijo Kyle – Son una panda de entrometidos que siempre han sido una piedra en el camino del mal, no solo eso también obtuvieron los poderes de los ancestros por lo que ha resultado más difícil vencerlos –

\- Entiendo – dijo Rei –

\- Además de eso, pudimos emboscar a la resistencia aquí en Auraxis, pero debido a un pequeño fallo en la estrategia ellos pudieron escapar y le dijeron nuestro plan a los peleadores – dijo Kyle

\- Ya tengo un plan para reestablecer la balanza de runas a nuestro favor, pero lo diré mañana con el resto de peleadores – dijo Kyle – También me gustaría que mañana aportaras una de tus estratagemas querida –

\- Cuenta con ello – dijo Rei muy feliz

\- Esa es mi sobrina – dijo Kyle – Dan, llévala a la habitación donde se hospedara, la celebración aun continua así que si quieres pasarte por allí no me opondré Rei –

Ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, Dan siendo seguido de cerca por Rei la cual no ocultaba su sonrisa.

\- ¿Y dime Danny como te tomaste la traición de Akari? – pregunto Rei

Dan no contesto de inmediato, tenía sus dudas en responder, después de todo era igual de lista que el pero ella también poseía una total falta de escrúpulos por lo que le entusiasmaba mucho, pero sus dudas se disiparon al recordar que ella era su prima y no Eric.

\- De la misma manera como se lo tomo la Reina, solo que más comprensible – dijo Dan de Auraxis fríamente

\- ¿Siempre eres tan frio? – pregunto Rei

\- Si – respondió secamente Dan haciendo que su prima inflara sus cachetes

Después de varios minutos de caminata ambos llegaron a una puerta, que daba a una habitación sumamente espaciosa con todo lo necesario, una cama amplia y un armario, además de un balcón.

Rei entro a la habitación mientras Dan dejaba el pesado saco en el suelo.

\- Bueno, he de admitir que no esperaba tanto – dijo Rei

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más? – dijo Dan

\- Na, ya desempacare yo después, por ahora creo que iré a esa celebración que están haciendo – dijo Rei - ¿Por cierto que celebran?

\- Técnicamente dos cosas, que obtuvimos la Runa Darkus y que en el proceso destruimos la gran mayoría de la flota Vectan – dijo Dan

\- Suena a algo para no perderse – dijo Rei saliendo corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera esperar a Dan

Dan solo rodo los ojos y puso su mano en su cara en señal de vergüenza, a pesar de que el único que lo veía era Drago el cual a pesar de ser bastante serio casi suelta una ligera carcajada.

Rei no se demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a las gigantescas puertas, no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir las puertas con una rotunda patada.

Todos en el gigantesco salón enmudecieron por un momento, Eric se tensó y los demás no supieron como reaccionar.

\- He vuelto – dijo Rei

Una vez dijo eso, muchos gritaron en apoyo y procedieron a saludarla, de repente Keira se le acerco y no dijeron en unos minutos.

\- Maldita – dijo Rei al ver a Keira

\- Bruja – dijo Keira con una sonrisa

Lo que paso después nadie se lo esperaba, Rei y Keira se abrazaron como si lo que se dijeron hace unos momentos no era ningún insulto, después de varios minutos Rei se unió al festejo, pero 3 personas se encontraban ausentes, una de ellas era la Reina que seguía en su estudio, el otro era Dan de Auraxis, que desde hacía mucho había notado la ausencia de la tercera persona.

Kaira estaba en su laboratorio, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto por órdenes de la Reina, lo cual la tenía sumamente atareada.

\- Todavía trabajando he – dijo una voz a espaldas de la peli azul

Kaira se volteo para encontrarse a Dan de Auraxis recostado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Kaira le sonrió, no lo admitía pero trabajaba en ese nuevo proyecto desde que volvieron de la Runa Darkus así que no podía negar que estaba exhausta.

\- ¿Y dime en que trabajas ahora? – pregunto Dan

\- En un proyecto nuevo, no puedo decir muchos detalles por ahora, pero creo que inclinara mucho más la balanza – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas trabajando en esto? – pregunto Dan

\- Desde que llegamos – dijo Kaira simplemente

\- ¿Siquiera has dormido? – pregunto Dan

\- No – dijo Kaira

\- Y supongo que no piensas hacerlo con prontitud, ni yo te convenceré – dijo Dan

\- Correcto – dijo Kaira siguiendo con su trabajo hasta que la Reina se hiso presente en la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo va el proyecto Kaira? – pregunto la Kyle

\- Muy bien su majestad, va más adelantado de lo esperado – dijo Kaira

\- Perfecto, por cierto lo mejor será que sigas el consejo de Dan – dijo Kyle preparándose para retirarse – Se trabaja mejor al 100 por ciento por lo que sugiero que descanses –

La Reina se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes, a Kaira el consejo de la Reina le había sonado más como una orden que como un consejo por lo que dejo su trabajo lanzando un potente suspiro.

 **VECTAN**

Akari llevaba por lo menos media hora caminando por las solitarias calles de Vectan, debía admitirlo el planeta se veía bastante tétrico de noche más que todo por la ausencia de personas en sus calles.

\- ¿En qué piensas Akari? – pregunto Diagon

\- Diagon te voy a confiar un secreto, no se lo he dicho a nadie – Akari paro en un momento y se llenó de tristeza – Ni siquiera a Keior –

Diagon aun en su forma de esfera podía dar a notar su preocupación por su nueva compañera.

\- He tenido pesadillas – dijo Akari lentamente – Y no son de monstruos ni nada de eso, son peores –

\- Que clase de pesadillas – pregunto Diagon

\- En ellas ayudo a la Reina a conquistar el universo, traiciono a los peleadores – dijo Akari con miedo – Siento temor Diagon, de que esa parte de ella que recibí de ella haga que me esté volviendo loca –

\- No tienes por qué temerle a esas visiones – dijo Diagon – Mientras tú sepas que jamás traicionaras a los peleadores, eso nunca pasara, y descuida sin importar la adversidad –

\- Gracias Diagon en verdad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras – dijo Akari agradecida

\- Para que estamos los amigos – dijo Diagon

 **AURAXIS**

La celebración ya había terminado y la Reina se encontraba en el salón del trono habiendo visto toda la conversación de Akari y Diagon, lo que hiso que sacara un ligera y muy macabra sonrisa.

\- Hija mía, que equivocada estas – dijo la Kyle apagando la pantalla en la que veía la escena justo cuando todos sus guerreros entraron, estaban todos los generales, acompañados por Rei.

\- Bienvenidos, supongo que ya conocen a Rei – dijo Kyle mientras todos asentían, Eric con cierto fastidio, para él era como una segunda Keira

\- Pues muy bien, porque de ahora en adelante ella será la nueva general – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron irritados Eric y Sheer

\- Pero ella no está al nivel su majestad – dijo Eric

\- Pues Eric ella es más poderosa que tú en estos momentos – dijo Kyle – Así que espero no volver a escuchar esta queja –

\- Por supuesto, mi reina – dijo Eric humillado

\- Bueno ahora que estamos aquí, debemos planear nuestro siguiente paso – dijo Kyle – Kaira ya está preparando un proyecto para inclinar la balanza –

\- Yo opino que debemos hacer algo para distraer a los peleadores, tenemos que tener en cuenta que ellos también pueden intentar recuperar las runas que nosotros tenemos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Entiendo tu razonamiento Dan – dijo Rei – Y creo que tengo un plan para eso –

\- ¿Qué plan seria ese? – pregunto Kyle ganando interés

\- Simple, atacar Gundalia, Neathia y Vestal al mismo tiempo obligando a los peleadores a dividirse – dijo Rei – Si lo que Dan me dijo es cierto, dejaríamos a los Vectan sin naves para atacarnos –

\- Creo que entiendo el plan, si los hacemos dividirse les resultara más difícil cubrir más terreno con las pocas naves que les quedan – dijo Dageron – Es un plan ambicioso, pero inteligente –

\- Pero también muy riesgoso – dijo Eric

\- Y supongo que tienes un plan mejor no Eric – dijo Rei

Antes de que Eric siguiera, Kyle los acallo a todos con una mirada.

\- Sin riesgo no hay gloria – dijo Kyle – Prepararemos los detalles del ataque después, por ahora pueden retirarse, excepto Dan y Rei, creo que les tengo una misión que les gustara –

Una vez todos se retiraron la Reina volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Díganme, les gustaría hacerle una visita a Akari – dijo Kyle encendiendo la pantalla de nuevo mostrando a Akari que ahora caminaba por el bosque en medio de la noche de Vectan.

Rei dejo ver su entusiasmo inmediatamente, mientras Dan se mantuvo calmado para él era una oportunidad de tratar de traer a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué opinan? – pregunto Kyle sabiendo la respuesta

\- Yo acepto – dijo Rei muy feliz

\- Muy bien, Dan tu iras con ella, solo como medida extra por si los entrometidos aparecen, no enfrentes a tu hermana – dijo Kyle – De eso se encarga Rei –

Ambos Primos dejaron el salón del trono y emprendieron la marcha para cumplir con su misión.

 **VECTAN**

Akari caminaba por el bosque de Vectan, por suerte la luna estaba llena y brindaba una muy buena fuente de luz, Akari camino hasta llegar a un claro y de repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella, antes de poder siquiera responder la figura se lanzó encima de ella, contra todo pronóstico la figura la abrazo.

Akari no perdió el tiempo y agarro a la figura de los hombros y la lanzo por el aire, la figura aterrizo de pie y se arrodillo sin dejar ver su cara.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Akari preparándose para un combate mientras tenía a Diagon en su mano derecha

\- Valla Akari, parece que ya no reconoces a tu prima – dijo la figura levantándose y revelando a Rei

\- ¿REI? – dijo Akari completamente confundida por la aparición de su Prima

\- Valla forma de saludar a tu prima – dijo Rei – Acaso olvidaste como jugábamos cuando éramos niñas –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Akari

\- Bueno, Danny yo íbamos de paso, y vinimos a visitarte – dijo Rei sonriendo

Akari paseo su mirada por el claro y a pocos metros de Rei, sentado en una piedra con los brazos cruzados y los pies estirados con su mirada fría.

\- ¿No creo que hayan venido solo para saber de mí? – dijo Akari desconfiada sin bajar la guardia

\- Bueno la verdad es que escuche que te volviste muy fuerte, por lo que quiero una batalla – dijo Rei

\- Y qué pasa si me niego – dijo Akari

\- Simple, Danny y yo te llevaremos a ver a tu madre – dijo Rei – De seguro ya la extrañas –

\- Muy bien acepto – dijo Akari preparando su lanzador

\- Perfecto, pero te advierto si yo gano vendrás con nosotros a Auraxis, no te preocupes Danny no intervendrá, solo está aquí por si aparecen visitantes indeseados – dijo Rei

\- Muy bien – dijo Akari seriamente – Prepárate porque si alguien ganara aquí seré yo –

\- Eso lo veremos prima – dijo Rei con una sonrisa

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, en fin dejen review si les gusto, y antes de pasar a los comentarios solo les diré que dentro de poco se viene otro capítulo de End of Times, no sé cuándo lo tenga listo, ya que me distraigo muy fácilmente mientras escribo.**

 **\- Mira un pajarito – dije saliendo a perseguir al pájaro**

 **Dageron: Bueno mientras nuestro autor persigue pájaros creo que yo responderé a las review.**

 **DragoViking: Podrá parecer que la prima de Dan es una copia de Keira, pero empieza a caer bien después de un rato, nuestro autor distraído agradece que te guste la historia.**

 **Dageron: Bueno me despido, y recuerden que los Auraxianos siempre ganaremos**


	37. Capitulo 37: Batalla Nocturna

**Sean bienvenidos incautos lectores a este foso de desesperación llamado Auraxis Attack en el que tendremos una batalla muy fabulosa entre dos primas, espero que les guste, no dejes de leer, solo los cobardes retroceden a la mitad del capítulo.**

 **Bakugan No me pertenece**

 **CAPITULO 37: BATALLA NOCTURNA**

Las noches en Vectan se podrían considerar sumamente hermosas, con un cielo de color violeta que dejaba ver todas las estrellas dándole un aura de calma al planeta, pero esa calma estaba a punto de ser perturbada por una batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Todavía podemos hacerlo del modo fácil Akari – dijo Rei – No te gustaría que todos estuviéramos del mismo lado de nuevo –

\- Tal vez – dijo Akari – Pero no del lado de una persona como ella –

\- Bueno será del modo difícil – Dijo Rei

\- Por supuesto que si – Dijo Akari – Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Al ataque Diagon Darkus

\- ¿Un bakugan Darkus? – Dijo Rei en voz baja algo confundida - ¿Pensé que eras de Pyrus?, ¿Qué le paso a Keior? –

Akari bajo la mirada y se negó a responder, Rei volteo su mirada al Dan de Auraxis el cual en un principio se negó a responder, pero después dejo escapar las palabras que Akari no era capaz de decir.

\- Un Vectan lo asesino – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Rei no dijo nada por un momento, pero después miro a Akari.

\- Mato a Keior y aun así sigues con ellos – dijo Rei – Pensé que tenías un poco de auto respeto –

\- Talvez lo haya hecho – dijo Akari – Pero eso no quita que mi madre sea una persona horrible –

\- Bien si así están las cosas – dijo Rei – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Adelante Fenrir Darkus

Fenrir, parecido a un hombre lobo con pelaje de color negro, mesclado con un poco de color gris, su boca desprendía un poco de energía oscura y sus ojos eran de un color muy rojo, sus patas poseían 5 poderosas garras además de tener varias cadenas de color negro alrededor de su torso y extremidades.

\- Es hora de aplastarlos – dijo Fenrir rugiendo

Ambos Bakugan Darkus se observaron retadoramente, hasta que Rei dio el primer movimiento.

\- Poder Activado: Aullido Nocturno – dijo Rei, Fenrir se paró en 4 patas y lanzo un poderoso aullido.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Eclipse – Dijo Akari, Diagon se defendió del ataque sin que le causara ningún daño –

\- Poder Activado: Garras Oscuras – Dijo Rei, Fenrir rugió estrepitosamente mientras sus garras se iluminaban de una energía oscura y saltaba bastante alto tratando de asestarle golpes a Diagon, algunos con éxito y otros siendo detenidos por el imponente dragón.

\- Poder Activado: Pesadilla Oscura – dijo Rei y Fenrir lanzo desde su boca una copia de el mismo solo que esta era en forma de aura oscura, la copia del lobo comenzó a atacar a Diagon, este ataque obligo al dragón Darkus a descender al suelo cayendo pesadamente.

\- Me ayudas – dijo Diagon bloqueando un ataque del clon de Fenrir antes de que el Fenrir verdadero lo atacara por la espalda

\- No te preocupes Diagon – Dijo Akari - Poder Activado: Furia del Vacío –

Diagon abrió su boga y lanzo una bola de fuego que exploto en el aire y genero una ráfaga de bolas más pequeñas que destruyeron la copia de Fenrir e hicieron que el original cayera al suelo pesadamente.

\- Eso me dolió bastante – dijo Fenrir entre dientes

\- Es muy poderoso – dijo Rei impresionada – Creo que esto será mucho más divertido que antes –

\- Poder Activado: Perdición de Asgard – Dijo Rei y Fenrir comenzó a acumular lava de color negro en su boca que lanzo contra su oponente, Diagon trato de resistir el ataque pero este lo impacto directamente y lo hiso arrodillarse.

\- Creo que esta ronda será mía – dijo Rei sonriendo victoriosa

\- Deberías retirar esas palabras, porque yo aún no he acabado – dijo Akari – Carta Portal Abierta: Ira del Dragón Crepuscular -

El suelo se ilumino de un aura de color morada y Diagon comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- Esta carta hace que los ataques de Diagon se vuelvan el doble de fuertes al mismo tiempo que evita que el enemigo utilice cartas poder – dijo Akari

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Fenrir nervioso –

\- A mí tampoco – dijo Rei en iguales condiciones

\- Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse – dijo Akari, Diagon abrió su boca y lanzo el ataque que uso contra Darek y Darius, solo que esta vez con más fuerza, el ataque golpeo directamente a Fenrir haciendo que volviera a su forma de esfera.

\- Puntos de vida de Rei, 60% - dijo la computadora

Rei refunfuño un poco pero no quito de su cara su sonrisa, recogió a Fenrir y encaro a su prima.

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte eso no lo puedo negar – dijo Rei

\- Gracias, creo – dijo Akari mientras Diagon

\- Aunque sigo preguntándome porque te niegas a volver a nuestro bando – dijo Rei – Acaso tienes algún motivo oculto –

\- Por supuesto que no – grito Akari

\- Entonces no sé a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud, recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, admirabas a tu madre –

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo Akari

\- Bueno tal vez sea cierto – dijo Rei – Pero muy pronto la volverás a ver -

\- Inténtalo prima – dijo Akari preparándose para la segunda ronda

Dan seguía en la piedra completamente inmóvil y sin quitar su mirada seria.

\- Se ha vuelto muy fuerte no crees – dijo Burning Drago desde su hombro

\- Así es, ya no es la hermana pequeña que a duras penas salió con vida del entrenamiento – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **AURAXIS**

Por la cabeza de la reina pasaban más o menos las mismas ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de Dan de Auraxis.

\- Veo que ella y Diagon pelean muy bien juntos – dijo Deadwing

\- Así es – dijo Kyle – Ya no es cualquier debilucha, si se lo propusiera podría vencer a toda la guardia de honor de vectan junta sin siquiera sudar –

La Reina hiso una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

\- Pero es una pena que aún no quiera hacerlo – dijo Kyle – Aunque a veces no está demás darle un empujoncito –

\- ¿Para eso fue que envió a Rei? – pregunto Deadwing

\- En parte, pero también he hecho uso de otros medios – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Deadwing curioso

\- Recuerdas que cuando estuvimos en la tierra estuve a punto de usar ciertas habilidades, pero los vectan me interrumpieron – dijo Kyle

\- Así es – dijo Deadwing

\- Bueno pues alcance a rosarla, por lo que todo este tiempo he abierto esa puerta que Falk cerro, ya pronto lo veras – dijo Kyle misteriosamente

La reina comenzó a reírse lentamente, Deadwing en un principio parecía confundido pero varios minutos después se unió a la desquiciada risa de su compañera.

 **VECTAN**

\- Muy bien prima, que la segunda ronda comience – dijo Rei – Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Con todo Fenrir Darkus

\- Me vengare Diagon – dijo Fenrir apareciendo en un remolino oscuro

\- Bakugan Pelea, Trapeemos el piso con ellos una vez más Diagon – dijo Akari

\- Tenlo por seguro – dijo Diagon rugiendo y desplegando sus alas

\- Muy bien, muéstrales tu poder Fenrir – Dijo Rei – Doble Poder Activado: Aullido Nocturno + Muerte Nórdica –

Fenrir lanzo su potente aullido que aturdió a Diagon al mismo tiempo que sus garras brillaban intensamente y se lanzaba contra Diagon atacándolo ferozmente.

\- Poder Activado: Coraza Draconica – dijo Akari, Diagon se cubrió de una poderosa coraza que recubrió algunas partes de su cuerpo, gracias a esto resistió los feroces ataques de Fenrir.

\- Muy bien, ahora un contrataque – dijo Akari - Poder Activado: Zarpas Malditas

La garras de Diagon brillaron intensamente y se lanzó contra Fenrir haciéndole bastante daño, pero Rei ni se inmuto, solo dejo ver una ligera y confiada sonrisa.

\- Te veo muy confiada Rei – dijo Akari dudosa

\- Eso se debe a que esta ronda va a ser mía – dijo Rei – Carta Portal Abierta: Viento Gelido –

Cuando esta carta se activó Diagon comenzó a congelarse lo que lo dejo a merced de Fenrir.

\- Hora de acabar con esto – dijo Rei - Poder Activado: Destrucción Vikinga –

Fenrir comenzó a cargar energía de color azul muy oscuro en su boca y la lanzo contra Diagon el cual lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor y luego volvió a su forma de esfera.

\- Puntos de Vida de Akari, 30% - dijo la Computadora

Akari recogió a Diagon del suelo con una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Estas bien Diagon? – pregunto Akari

\- No te preocupes solo me descuide, en la próxima ganaremos – dijo Diagon

\- Bien, que así sea compañero – dijo Akari

\- Me he divertido mucho en esta batalla – dijo Rei – Además de que ya prácticamente tienes un pie en Auraxis –

\- Eso nunca – dijo Akari – Me asegurare de nunca volver a ese palacio mientras este la Reina –

\- No entiendo porque tanto odio hacia tu madre, si antes prácticamente la admirabas – dijo Rei

\- A pasado mucho tiempo desde eso – dijo Akari – Las personas cambian –

\- Bueno, pero me sorprende que olvidaras la promesa que me hiciste hace varios años – dijo Rei

Akari se petrifico y varios recuerdos vinieron a ella, recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano.

 **FLASHBACK**

En una de las múltiples habitaciones del vasto palacio de Auraxis, dos niñas de por lo menos 5 años se perseguían la una a la otra como parte de un juego, después de varias horas ambas quedaron agotadas.

La primera niña de pelo de color rojo, que estaba al lado derecho comenzó a hablar.

\- Me he divertido mucho contigo Akari – le dijo a la niña castaña a su izquierda

\- Yo también Rei – dijo la castaña

\- Me gustaría que siempre estuviéramos juntas – dijo Rei

\- A mí también –dijo Akari

\- Hagamos una promesa, así no estemos juntas, estaremos siempre del mismo lado – dijo Rei

\- Como si algún día fuéramos a ser enemigas – dijo Akari riéndose

\- Solo di, lo prometo – dijo Rei

\- Esta bien, lo prometo – dijo Akari

\- Yey – dijo Rei abrazándola

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo finalizo y Akari comenzó a temblar, había muy pocas cosas que recordaba de su infancia, especialmente porque su madre estaba presente en ellas, esto hizo que comenzara a temblar, no de miedo solo de impresión.

\- Te hice dudar – dijo Rei soltando una risita – Ahora esta batalla será mía

Muy alejados del lugar en palacio de Vectan, una castaña ojiverde caminaba muy adormecida por los pasillos del lugar con una esfera de color rojo con detalles negros.

\- En serio Rubí, tenías que hacerlo a las 4 de la mañana – dijo la esfera

\- Cuando tienes que ir, tienes que ir Night – dijo Rubí

\- Pero tenías que despertarme – dijo Night

\- Oye, tú te despertaste solo y quisiste acompañarme – dijo Rubí

Night iba a responder hasta que se giró a la habitación de Akari y vio que no solo la puerta estaba abierta, si no que también no había nadie dentro.

\- Que extraño – dijo Night

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rubí extrañada olvidando la anterior discusión

\- Akari no está en su habitación – dijo Night

Rubí entro con paso lento y casi en cunclillas a la habitación y efectivamente la encontró completamente desierta.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – dijo Night

Rubí iba a responder pero algo llamo su atención, salió al balcón que poseía la habitación, y muy a lo lejos logro notar una serie de destellos morados.

\- ¿Tú crees que eso sea obra de ella? – pregunto Night

\- Lo mejor será despejarnos las dudas – dijo Rubí

Rubí salió a la carrera de la habitación, con Night tratando de sujetarse de su hombro sin salir volando.

De nuevo en la batalla, las cosas se veían feas para Akari, Diagon estaba arrodillado y respirando agitadamente al igual que Akari la cual tenía su ropa algo destrozada.

 _(-No sean mal pensados o Dan los matara, verdad camarada-)_

 _(-Si-)_

En cuanto a Rei estaba sonriendo triunfante al igual que Fenrir, mientras que Dan seguía igual de serio, no había movido ni un musculo en toda la batalla.

\- Muy bien prima acabemos con esto – dijo Rei – Poder Activado: Hijo de Skadi –

\- Ten cuidado Diagon – dijo Akari a duras penas

\- Haces bien en ser precavida, ya que esta carta hace que pueda reemplazar tu carta portal por una de las mías – dijo Rei

\- O diablos – dijo Akari entre dientes

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Cacería Salvaje – dijo Rei

Fenrir se paró sobre una y lanzo un aullido ininterrumpido, la luna se tiño de color morado y al lado de Fenrir aparecieron decenas de lobos espectrales de color azul.

\- Bueno prima, prepárate para perder – dijo Rei mientras los lobos se preparaban para atacar

\- No cantes victoria tan rápido – dijo una voz desde el bosque - Poder Activado: Luna Roja –

La luna cambio de nuevo de color, solo que esta vez paso a un color rojo como el de un eclipse, la manada de lobos desapareció mientras Dan, Rei y Akari veían como Night salía volando por la arboleda y aterrizaba al lado de Akari y Diagon, y Rubí se bajaba del hombro del dragón.

\- Creo que llegue justo a tiempo – dijo Rubí

\- Un minuto más tarde y estaba frita – dijo Akari – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –

\- Eres pésima para cubrir tus huellas – dijo Rubí divertida

Dan de Auraxis se había levantado y estaba listo para lanzar a Drago, todo hasta que Rei levanto la mano en señal de que no hiciera nada, para después sonreír.

\- Cuanto tiempo Rubí – dijo Rei con una sonrisa – No esperaba encontrarte en este rincón de la galaxia –

\- Yo me esperaba a cualquiera menos a ti Rei – dijo Rubí seriamente

\- ¿Un momento?, Ustedes se conocen – dijo Akari de repente

\- Solo digamos que Rubí estuvo en el mismo lugar en el que yo entrenaba, hasta que ella se fue – dijo Rei

\- ¿Es cierto? – pregunto Akari

\- Luego te cuento – dijo Rubí – Por ahora ganemos esta batalla –

\- No me digas, serán dos pero aun puedo vencerlos – dijo Rei –

\- Pues deberías reconsiderar esa afirmación ya que el poder Luna Roja impide que el oponente active más poderes y que otro bakugan enemigo pueda entrar al combate – Dijo Rubí

Rei palideció y dejo salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Esto se pondrá feo – dijo Rei lentamente

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Fenrir en iguales condiciones

\- Lista Akari – dijo Rubí

\- Yo nací lista – dijo Akari

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Carmesí – dijo Rubí

\- Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse – dijo Akari

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron sus ataques los cuales se combinaron en uno más poderoso que impacto directamente contra Fenrir haciéndolo regresar a su forma de esfera.

\- Puntos de vida de Rei, 0% - dijo la Computadora

Akari y Rubí recogieron a Diagon y a Night victoriosas mientras chocaban sus manos.

Rei recogió a Fenrir sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

\- Bueno a veces se pierde – dijo Rei – Me encanto verte prima y a ti igual Rubí, vámonos Danny, ya acabamos aquí –

Dan se incorporó de la piedra en donde había estado sentado toda la batalla y se retiró junto con Rei por una puerta dimensional.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido así? – pregunto Rubí refiriéndose a Rei

\- Cambio a través de los años – dijo Akari – Por cierto, gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo ahora estaría viendo en Auraxis, justo frente a la única persona que no quiero ver –

\- Para que estamos las amigas – dijo Rubí sonriendo

\- Creo que deberíamos volver – dijo Diagon – Los Vectan podrían malinterpretar nuestra ausencia –

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Rubí – Además creo que tendrás que conseguirte otra ropa, la tuya está hecha un desastre –

\- Si bueno, no estaba entre mis planes cruzarme con mi prima – dijo Akari

Ambas peleadoras y sus respectivos compañeros bakugan regresaron con un paso algo lento ya que a Akari le había sentado particularmente dura esta batalla.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado mis estimados lectores por su parte espero que me dejen una Review para yo saber que les está gustando la historia…**

 **Runo: Alto ahí**

 **Ultimatespartan98: ¿Qué haces aquí?, solo Dageron y Dan pueden romper la cuarta pared**

 **Mira: Estamos aquí para resolver una cuenta pendiente.**

 **Runo: Decídete de una vez quien de nosotras se quedara con Dan**

 **Alex: Así es**

 **Runo: Ustedes dos deberían bajarse de la nube, yo soy la novia de Dan desde la primera temporada.**

 **Mira: Pero siempre lo negaste**

 **Alex: Si, además a mí me creo el escritor, por lo que seré yo**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Mas vale que se callen, si no quieren que las deje a las 3 con Darek, Tom y Eric**

 **…**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Mucho mejor, mientras que me recupero de esta terrible jaqueca, Dan de Auraxis responderá a sus comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno nuestro querido escritor hace las cosas bien cuando se lo propone, como presentar un personaje, eso mientras no está jugando con pajarito, en fin el espera que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos lectores.**


	38. Capitulo 38: Una Historia mas por contar

**Buenos días a todos, sean bienvenidos a un capítulo más de (Inserte nombre del fic aquí), espero que lo disfruten, y por favor ignoren esta intro genérica producto de no saber cómo comenzar el fic.**

 **Te debía este capítulo DragoViking, espero que te guste**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 38: UNA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA POR CONTAR**

 **AURAXIS**

Dan de Auraxis y Rei acababan de llegar a Auraxis la última con una gran sonrisa como si no hubiera perdido la batalla.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste intervenir?, pudimos haber ganado – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pensé que podría con las dos – dijo Rei sin preocuparse demasiado – Además esta era una batalla entre ellas y yo, descuida la próxima vez ganare –

\- No te veo muy preocupada por tu derrota – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Como dije allí, a veces se gana otras se pierde, además saque muchas cosas interesantes de esta batalla, y me reencontré con una vieja amiga – dijo Rei

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Rei se quedó sola un momento hasta que Fenrir se posó en su hombro y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Night se ha vuelto muy poderoso – dijo Fenrir – Aunque me molesta un poco que haya aparecido en el momento menos indicado –

\- A mi también me molesto, aunque Diagon demostró ser un oponente duro no crees – Dijo Rei

\- Muy cierto – dijo Fenrir

\- Bueno por ahora creo que me daré una ducha – dijo Rei algo cansada y se encamino a la habitación que le habían dado.

 **AURAXIS**

Akari y Rubí ya habían llegado también al palacio en Vectan, con obvias dificultades, en primer lugar fueron los guardias de la entrada que por poco las descubren entrando a hurtadillas por una entrada poco vigilada, después de eso fue un problema mayor ya que Darek estaba por pasar por el mismo pasillo, por lo que tuvieron que esconderse para que el Vectan no se pusiera a hacer preguntas considerando lo enojado que estaba.

Al final después de varios sustos y de casi ser descubiertas ambas llegaron a la habitación de Akari, donde la susodicha entro para cambiarse ya que su ropa había quedado bastante maltrecha desde el último encuentro.

Rubí se quedó afuera esperando ya que le había prometido a su amiga que le contaría como fue que conoció a Rei.

Después de varios minutos Akari salió de la habitación con una ropa diferente a la que llevaba siempre, ahora llevaba una camiseta negra acompañada por una chaqueta abierta de color morado con mangas cortas, además llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y un par de botas, y ahora su cabello no estaba suelto si no agarrado con una cola, en sus manos llevaba guantes negros sin dedos.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Akari

\- Te queda bien, ¿Pero porque el cambio? – dijo Rubí

\- No tenía nada mas – dijo Akari simplemente – Por ¿cierto me ibas a contar como fue que conociste a Rei? –

\- Aquí no, podríamos llamar la atención – dijo Rubí – Busquemos otro lugar –

\- Me parece bien – dijo Akari

 **AURAXIS**

Dan de Auraxis, caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Auraxis para informar a la Reina, al menos esa era su excusa ya que él sabía perfectamente que su madre sabia como se había desenvuelto la batalla.

Llego al estudio de su madre después de varios minutos de caminata, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente.

\- Pasa Dan – dijo la voz de su madre que estaba de espaldas sentada, mientras parecía leer un libro que según parecía hablaba sobre las runas.

\- Dime, ¿a qué debo esta visita? – Dijo Kyle dejando de leer y posando su vista sobre su hijo – No creo que hallas venido solo para informarme de que Rei perdió la batalla –

\- Como lo supiste – dijo Dan de Auraxis entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento.

\- Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, te he criado durante 16 años, prácticamente ya sé cómo piensas – dijo Kyle – Así que, ¿Qué dudas quieres que te despeje?

\- La estás haciendo dudar cierto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿A quién querido? – dijo la Kyle sonriendo y sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería

\- A Akari, el ataque de Rei y tu batalla contra ella, así como la vez se encontraron en Itsvan – enumero Dan de Auraxis – Lo hiciste para que dude de las intenciones de los Vectan

La Reina sonrió ligeramente ya que su hijo había descubierto su plan.

\- Realmente estoy gratamente sorprendida – dijo Kyle – No pensaba que fueras a descubrir mi plan tan rápido –

Dan ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se limitó a hablar nuevamente.

\- Estas segura de que funcionara – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Su voluntad y terquedad no son precisamente fáciles de romper –

\- De eso no me queda duda – dijo Kyle – Pero descuida, funcionara perfectamente –

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – pregunto Dan

\- Porque así como te conozco a ti – dijo Kyle – También conozco a mi hija tanto como la palma de mi mano, solo necesitamos impulsar un punto de quiebre –

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – pregunto Dan impaciente

\- Pronto muchacho, en menos tiempo de lo que piensas Akari volverá a estar de nuestro lado – dijo Kyle

Dan no dijo nada a partir de ese momento, solo se levantó y salió en silencio de la habitación, dejando a Kyle con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **VECTAN**

Akari y Rubí se encontraban en estos momentos en una gran terraza que había en el palacio de Vectan.

\- Bueno supongo que para que entiendas bien esta historia, debería empezar por el principio – dijo Rubí

 **FLASHBACK**

Cuando tenía 12 años, como al resto de Auraxianos, me toco aventurarme en el bosque para encontrar un compañero.

Vague por el bosque durante varios días, muy dentro de mi esperaba ser compañera de algún dragonoid, siempre me gustaron los dragones, así que por no pedir algo como eso.

Durante días camine topándome con muchos bakugan, que decían que mi energía era demasiado obstinada como para encontrar un compañero, pero que podía hacer, ninguno de nosotros puede salir de los bosques sin un compañero.

Llevaba una semana en ese bosque cuando escuche un gran alboroto.

Me oculte detrás de una roca mientras veía como dos bakugan ventus y unos cuantos más de otros atributos tenían acorralado a Night, aun en su forma de esfera parecía que su odio hacia él era latente.

\- Engendro – grito uno de ellos

\- Escoria – grito el otro

Yo no me iba a quedar parada sin hacer nada, así que salí de mi escondite y aparte a los otros bakugan, al verme en la escena estos simplemente se retiraron aunque refunfuñando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Rubí preocupada

\- Si muchas gracias – dijo Night

\- ¿Porque te estaban atacando? – pregunto Rubí

\- Solo les gusta buscar pelea, aunque yo siempre les bajo los humos – dijo Night como si nada hubiera pasado – Además ya estoy acostumbrado –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Rubí

\- Todos los demás bakugan me consideran un engendro por ser una mezcla entre bakugan Pyrus y Darkus – dijo Night

\- Que tontos – dijo Rubí

\- ¿Y que lo digas? – Dijo Night - Por cierto supongo que estas en este bosque para encontrar un compañero ¿no? –

\- Así es – dijo Rubí

\- ¿Y ya lo encontraste? – pregunto Night curioso

\- Aun no – dijo Rubí – Pero seguiré buscando

\- No creo que tengas que buscar más, como eres la única persona o bakugan al que no le causo asco – dijo Night

\- Enserio – dijo Rubí sorprendida

\- Yo nunca bromeo – dijo Night

Como ya debes adivinar acepte la oferta de Night, cuando volvimos a la ciudad donde yo solía vivir a muchos les impresiono que llegara con un bakugan como Night, por ende atraje la atención de mucha gente, prácticamente todos los días decenas de personas querían pelar conmigo y con Night, aunque a veces ganaba y otras perdíamos poco a poco atrajimos otro tipo de miradas, precisamente las del ejercito auraxiano, a los cuales de un momento a otro parecía interesarles mucho mi forma de pelear, una mañana tocaron nuestra puerta, mi padre me hiso retirarme pero yo alcance a escuchar parte de la conservación.

\- Por supuesto que no – grito la voz de un hombre que parecía ser el padre de Rubí

\- No tiene por qué ponerse así señor – dijo la voz del oficial Auraxiano – Tenga en cuenta que su hija es una peleadora nata, podría ser de mucha utilidad –

\- Mi hija no entrara en esto – volvió a gritar

\- Como quiera – dijo el oficial auraxiano – Solo piénselo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa misteriosa

A mi padre le preocupo mucho esa última parte, supongo que porque yo en ese entonces era mucho más obstinada, creo que le preocupaba que aceptara la oferta por mi cuenta y desapareciera, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el hizo arreglos para mandarme a entrenar al norte, me dijo que eso era para fortalecer mis habilidades, aunque yo no lo tome muy bien.

\- ¿Pero porque me tengo que ir? – dijo una molesta Rubí

\- Créeme hija es por tu propio bien, sé que lo entenderás a su tiempo –

Rubí solo bufido de resignación, partí a la estación de trenes 3 días después, en ese momento volar al norte era mucho más riesgoso, el tren era por cabinas, después de buscar una que estuviera vacía, deje mi pesado saco en la parte alta del compartimento y me senté en una de las sillas con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, no supe ni cuánto tiempo paso cuando alguien toco la puerta de la cabina.

La persona que tocaba tenía el pelo de color rojo y unos ojos rojo con café, así es esa persona era Rei Kuso la sobrina de la Reina, recién enviada a entrenar en el norte, parecía loco que de las muchas cabinas ella hubiera aparecido en la que yo me encontraba.

\- Disculpa, ¿Puedo? – pregunto Rei

\- Claro – contesto Rubí

Rei entro entonces en la cabina y dejo su saco en la parte alta de la misma, tomando asiento en el asiento que estaba frente a Rubí.

\- ¿Y dime porque motivo vas al norte? – Pregunto Rei – soy Rei por cierto

\- Rubí, no tenía muchas ganas de venir, fue idea de mi padre –

\- Creo que estamos igual – dijo Rei sonriendo – Aunque en mi caso fue idea de mi tía –

\- ¿Y tus padres no se opusieron? – pregunto Rubí

\- Eso sería difícil – dijo Rei – llevan un par de años fallecidos

\- Oh – dijo Rubí arrepintiéndose – Lo siento

\- No hay problema – dijo Rei

Ambas pasaron el resto del viaje hablando, después de varias horas llegaron a su destino, el norte de Auraxis era frio, muy frio, el lugar donde Rubí y Rei entrenarían, era un castillo construido a las faldas de una montaña que aparentaba ser más viejo que matusalén.

Por dentro todo era muy distinto, había arenas de batalla y muchas habitaciones, además de que el ambiente era algo agradable, los que llegaron en el tren eran todos de 12 años, muchos apenas acababan de conseguir a sus compañeros, pero algo que noto Rubí es que todos eran de una clase relativamente alta, el lugar debía de ser caro, por lo que supuso que todo eso le debió costar a sus padres un ojo de la cara.

Aunque había muchas habitaciones les iba a tocar compartirlas, dos personas por cada habitación por cada habitación, Rubí sabía perfectamente que muy posiblemente no se llevaría bien con su futuro compañero, más que todo porque la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran bastante engreídos.

Pero tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando llego a su habitación.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo entrando a la habitación

\- Hola – dijo Rei apareciendo de repente

\- Rei, ¿te toco acá también? – pregunto Rubí

\- Así es – dijo Rei feliz

\- Bueno esto sí que es buena suerte – dijo Rubí

\- Así es – dijo Rei – Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas –

Paso el tiempo, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los mese en años, el entrenamiento era duro, pero para Rubí y Rei era como pasear por el parque, ambas se podría decir que fueron muy buenas amigas, hasta que cuando Rubí cumplió 15 años le llego una noticia de casa.

Su padre le pedía que volviera a casa, que era una emergencia y que era urgente, claramente ella no dudo ni un segundo en volver, si su padre estaba preocupado era por algo.

\- Adiós Rubí, espero que no sea nada grave – dijo Rei la cual estaba en la estación de trenes

\- Yo también lo espero Rei, déjame algunos ricachones para cuando vuelva, no los machaques mucho –

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Rei

\- Espero volver a pelear algún día contigo Night – dijo Fenrir desde el hombro de Rei

\- Yo también lo espero – dijo Night

El tren partió a los pocos minutos y el viaje se hiso extenuantemente largo para Rubí, la cual cada vez sentía que algo andaba muy mal.

Después de 16 horas de un extenuante viaje llego a su casa solo para descubrir con terrible horror la razón por la que su padre estaba tan preocupado, lo peor de todo, había llegado tarde.

La puerta de su casa estaba rota, y dentro descubrió que sus padres habían sido asesinados, ambos estaban muertos.

Su mundo dejo de rotar, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y dejar escapar un largo sollozo, durante dos días de incertidumbre no supo que hacer, pero al tercer día la determinación se apodero de ella y ahora solo tenía un solo objetivo, encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar.

Su primer sospechoso fue el oficial auraxiano que los visito el día que su padre decidió enviarla al norte, sospecha que fue echa a un lado al darse cuenta de que el hombre había muerto por una enfermedad respiratoria 1 año ante.

Desde ese momento se quedó sin sospechosos, pero ella siguió buscando, imparablemente, esta búsqueda la llevo a encontrarse con Akari y Kate en un pueblo de Auraxis, Akari le conto lo que planeaba hacer, y Rubí accedió porque tenía las sospechas de que el ejército y la Reina tuvieron algo que ver, pero hasta día de hoy aun no encuentra nada.

Y lo demás, bueno eso es historia.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Y eso sería todo – dijo Rubí

\- Valla no pensé que mi prima pudiera hacerse amiga de alguien, considerando que esta algo loca – dijo Akari divertida

\- A mi también me lo pareció, pero después de compartir una habitación por varios años con ella, no es tan mala – dijo Rubí

Ambas se rieron y se quedaron observando el horizonte por un buen rato mientras veían el crepúsculo caer en Vectan.

 **AURAXIS**

Rei había salido ya de la ducha y estaba tirada en su cama con su pelo rojizo aun mojado y cubierta por una sabana de color rojo.

\- No esperaba encontrarme con mi vieja amiga en Vectan – dijo Rei de repente

\- Así es Rei, aunque te aseguro que la próxima vez que enfrente a Night será diferente – dijo Fenrir

\- Por supuesto amigo, aunque me gustaría que ellos también estuvieran de nuestro lado – dijo Rei

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente? – pregunto Fenrir

\- Ya pensare en algo – dijo Rei sonriendo misteriosamente

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, recuerden dejar review que eso ayuda mucho, y ahora como tengo prisa vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Dragoviking: No creas que no Rubí le ha salvado el trasero a Akari varias veces, en fin espero que te haya gustado ya que este capítulo te lo tenía debiendo, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **En fin nos vemos cuando pueda ciao.**


	39. Capitulo 39: La Tormenta se Desata

**Feliz fin de semana a todos los que lean este mensaje, a los demás no se hola, en fin en el último capítulo vimos como el trasfondo de el único oc participante, mejor no les doy spoilers.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 39: LA TORMENTA SE DESATA**

 **AURAXIS**

En el tenebroso palacio de auraxis, muchas naves estaban calentando motores para la batalla, todo esto mientras en el salón del trono la Reina y sus siervos ultimaban los últimos detalles del plan de batalla que se iba a ejecutar.

\- Las naves ya están preparadas, su majestad – dijo un soldado que entro al lugar

\- Muy bien, como Rei lo sugirió hace unos días, atacaremos Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia al mismo tiempo – dijo Kyle

\- Pero su majestad, ¿No sería mejor ir a Vectan directamente para recuperar las runas? –

\- Estas cuestionando mis órdenes de nuevo Eric – dijo Kyle alzando su voz

\- No su alteza, solo pienso que… - empezó a decir Eric nervioso

\- Lo que pienses no me interesa Eric – dijo Kyle golpeando el descansabrazos de su trono – Pero responderé a tu duda, todo esto se trata de acabar con lo que queda de la flota vectan, para que no sea una molestia, además de eso se trata de enviar un mensaje a esas razas que parecen haber ignorado nuestra existencia, así que espero no escuchar más quejas, ¿Quedo claro? –

\- Trasparente su majestad – dijo Eric asustado

\- Muy bien, así me gusta – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Y cómo nos dividiremos? – pregunto Keira

\- Eric y Sheer – comenzó Kyle

\- ¿Majestad? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Se dirigirán a Vestal, conviertan sus ciudades en cenizas, cuando hallan destruido la flota vectan, regresaran a auraxis.

\- Entendido – dijeron Sheer y Eric, en la primera se podía notar una sonrisa muy sádica.

\- Kaira y Keira, ustedes irán a Neathia, aunque ustedes tendrán una misión extra – comenzó Kyle – Además de destruir la flota de los vectan, traten de robar el orbe sagrado, si no lo logran no importara, solo háganlo si se les presenta la oportunidad –

\- Entendido majestad – dijeron Kaira y Keira

\- En cuanto ustedes – dijo Kyle mirando a Dan, Dageron y Rei – Se dirigirán a Gundalia, conviértanla en escombros, en caso de que Keira y Kaira terminen su tarea antes, irán en su ayuda, ¿Alguna duda? –

\- No su majestad –

\- Muy bien, ahora vallan y háganme feliz – dijo Kyle

Los generales acudieron a las naves para partir a cumplir sus misiones.

 **VECTAN**

De nuevo el día se alzaba sobre Vectan, y como muchas otras veces Dan se encontraba practicando con sus poderes, de nuevo en compañía de Alex, aunque esta vez en compañía de dos observadoras inesperadas, principalmente movidas por los celos, Runo y Mira se habían pegado para observar la sesión de entrenamiento, para que la princesa no se le ocurriera sobrepasarse con Dan.

Llevaban desde muy temprano practicando, en los que Dan lanzo diferentes llamaradas contra Alex, las cuales desviaba o simplemente atrapaba con su mano, había pasado por lo menos media hora y ahora Dan estaba tirado en el piso completamente exhausto.

\- Creo que debería felicitarte, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez – dijo Alex tendiéndole la mano amistosamente.

Dan acepto la ayuda de la vectan sin dudarlo, una vez de pie Alex decidió que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, muy dentro de ella le hubiera gustado haber vuelto a hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, pero la mirada atemorizante de Mira y Runo las cuales parecían prestar atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

También había otro factor importante, Darek, el muy idiota había estado espiando, Alex lo había notado desde que llego, pero simplemente prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Y bien ahora qué sigue? – pregunto Dan

\- Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente – dijo Alex

\- Que bien ya tengo hambre – dijo Dan

\- Pero si acabas de desayunar – dijo Drago

\- Nunca es demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde – dijo Dan

\- Ay Dan – dijo Drago soltando una gota de vergüenza

Mientras que las otras tres presentes no pudieron ocultar una leve risa.

 **(-)**

En un túnel dimensional un gran número de naves viajaban a gran velocidad hacia Vestal, en la nave más grande, dentro de la cabina de mando se encontraban una tranquila y a la vez impaciente Sheer y un iracundo Eric, que refunfuñaba enojado.

\- Llevas diciendo incoherencias todo el viaje Eric, más vale que te calles – amenazo Sheer

\- Es que no comprendo por qué la Reina le hiso caso a Rei – dijo Eric – Ella es una peleadora inferior –

\- Puedes culparla, es su sobrina – dijo Sheer

\- Y eso que tiene que ver, Akari es su hija y es una traidora – dijo Eric

\- Y la reina la quiere de vuelta – dijo Sheer

\- Probablemente para acabarla personalmente – dijo Eric

\- Realmente eres muy poco observador Eric – dijo Sheer – Si la Reina quisiera matar a su hija ya lo habría hecho en la batalla por la runa darkus –

\- Quieres decir que la quiere viva – dijo Eric sin poder creérselo

\- La Reina podrá ser el demonio personificado, pero Akari sigue siendo su sangre – dijo Sheer

Eric no respondió ante esto.

\- Creo que dentro de muy poco, vamos a tener a Akari como superior – dijo Sheer sonriendo con ironía.

\- Eso nunca pasara, antes la mato yo mismo – dijo Eric

\- Yo que tu no haría eso, el dragón de auraxis no se lo tomaría muy bien – dijo Sheer

\- Kuso no me intimida – dijo Eric

\- Pues debería – dijo Sheer

\- El vectan de la guardia de honor, mato al bakugan de su hermana y el no movió un dedo – dijo Eric

\- La única razón por lo que no lo hizo fue porque el bakugan darkus se le adelanto e hizo añicos a Darius, si Darek vuelve a mostrar su cara de Vectan en frente de Dan, solo déjame decirte que será la última vez que vea un ser humano a los ojos – dijo Sheer tenebrosamente

Eric trago en seco ante esto, su orgullo le decía que no, pero los hechos eran muy claros, Dan Kuso podía ser calmado, pero cuando se enojaba era como si el mismísimo infierno se desatara, el mismo lo vio una vez, y era algo que prefería no recordar.

Sheer sonrió con sadismo y luego se retiró, en uno de los pasillos de la nave, Begimo se posó en el hombro de su compañera y le pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Sheer? – pregunto Begimo

\- Porque me voy a vengar de lo que esa Vestal me hiso – dijo Sheer levantando su manga derecha hasta el codo dejando ver una horrible quemadura que parecía de origen artificial – Lo hare destruyendo su querido hogar –

 **VECTAN**

Dan ya había comido por tercera vez y ahora que ya estaba satisfecho se había separado de sus 3 discordias para buscar a alguien en específico, le había prometido a Akari que averiguaría con Acner todo lo que pudiera sobre qué era lo que buscaba la Reina de Auraxis, claramente el hecho de hablar con el viejo gruñón no le hacía gracia, pero la actitud de Acner hacia ellos había mejorado desde el acto de deshonor de Darek en la batalla por la runa darkus, por lo que había esperanza.

Entro al despacho de Acner que más bien parecía una biblioteca, en él estaba Acner leyendo unos informes, luego se giró y vio a Dan parado en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto, no había amabilidad en sus palabras pero tampoco desprecio

\- Tengo una duda, con respecto a las runas – dijo Dan nerviosamente

Acner cerró el libro y se sentó recto.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Acner

\- ¿Para que las busca la Reina de Auraxis? O ¿para qué sirven? – pregunto Dan

Acner inhalo hondo antes de dar una respuesta.

La historia de las runas es tan antigua como el tiempo mismo, estoy más que seguro que la Kyle de Auraxis sabe más que yo, pero esto es lo que se, hace milenios, cuando código eve creo a los bakugan, selecciono a los primeros de cada atributo como soldados legendarios, pero aun así, esto no evito las disputas entre ellos, por lo que código eve creo un séptimo guerrero más poderoso que los anteriores para mantenerlos a raya, todo fue paz por varios miles de años, los originales tuvieron sus descendientes, por lo que se sabe el séptimo solo tuvo uno y su nombre se perdió con el tiempo, todo cambio cuando una grieta se abrió en vestroia, de esta según los textos, emergió una gran maldad que infecto al séptimo soldado, el cual reto a sus hermanos, diciendo que solo él podía ser el rey del universo, con su gran poder, atrajo a su lado a la mitad de los bakugan existentes, sus hermanos se negaron y lo enfrentaron junto con el resto de bakugan, y después de una larga guerra lograron destruirlo, pero el mal que lo infecto no pudo ser destruido, más si contenido, usaron su esencia para crear las runas y separar vestroia en diferente mundos, pero según parece, antes de morir escucharon la voz de su séptimo hermano, burlona y confiada.

 _"_ _Cuando vestroia se reunifique, vuestros intentos de detener el avance de la destrucción habrán sido en vano"_

\- Y esa sería la historia – dijo Acner

Dan estaba en un estado entre atónito y espantado.

\- Quiere decir, que la Reina de Auraxis quiere liberar el mal que infecto al séptimo guerrero, y usarlo – dijo Dan aun sin poder creérselo

\- Eso es lo más probable – dijo Acner

Dan no dijo nada mas solo le agradeció a Acner y luego se fue, tenía que decirle a Akari lo que había pasado, y también a los demás, había más en juego de lo que pensó en un principio.

 **(-)**

En un túnel dimensional, esta vez nos enfocamos en las naves en las que viajaban Kaira y Keira, la primera de ellas con una pose seria mientras miraba el túnel dimensional, Keira se le veía impaciente por el mero hecho de volver a pelear.

\- Quieres tranquilizarte, me estas mareando – dijo Kaira ya que su hermana estaba dando saltos por toda la habitación

\- Perdóname hermana, es solo que estoy emocionada – dijo Keira

\- No se nota – dijo Kaira irónicamente

\- Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas, me muero por volver a pelear – dijo Keira – No es así Fénix –

\- Claro compañera – dijo Fénix feliz

\- Un guerrero que mantiene las ansias, es el más eficaz a la hora de la batalla – dijo Quasar

Keira solo respondió con un puchero, para después preguntar.

\- ¿A quién crees que nos enfrentemos? – pregunto Keira

\- Probablemente a la princesa Neathiana, el otro no se ni me importa – dijo Kaira – Los acabaremos

\- Tienes razón hermana – dijo Keira

 **(-)**

Ya en el último grupo de naves, en la que se encontraban el Dan de Auraxis, Dageron y Rei, también había una charla, pero enfocada en un tema diferente.

\- Te veo serio Danny – dijo Rei que estaba acostada en una silla – Más de lo normal –

\- Solo estoy pensando – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Descuida el plan funcionara – dijo Rei

\- Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo – respondió Dan de Auraxis seriamente

\- Y con quien crees que nos encontremos – pregunto Rei

\- Al único que quiero ver en Gundalia, es a Darek, para hacer lo que debí haber hecho durante la batalla de la runa darkus – dijo Dan de Auraxis enojado

Rei se impresiono y luego dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué hiso ese tal Darek como para contraer tu ira Danny?, eso no es fácil de conseguir – dijo Rei

\- El fue el que mato a Keior – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Rei se levantó de golpe impresionada y cambio su pose de diversión a una de seriedad, sea quien fuera Darek, el bastardo había herido a su prima, por lo que lo pagaría caro.

\- Déjame acabarlo – dijo Rei – porfis

\- No – dijo secamente Dan de Auraxis

\- Que aburrido – dijo Rei para después posar su vista en Dageron, el cual estaba pensativo.

\- Por cierto Dageron, ¿Es cierto que tienes una hermana y que está del lado de los Vectan? – pregunto Rei

Dageron ni se sorprendió, solo levanto la mirada e hiso una simple pregunta.

\- Me espiaste mientras hablaba con Alduin, ¿cierto? – dijo Dageron

\- Espiar es una palabra muy fea – dijo Rei

\- No sé ni para que preguntas si ya sabes la verdad – dijo Dageron recostándose en la silla – Despiértenme cuando lleguemos –

Dan de Auraxis volteo su mirada a modo de reproche contra Rei.

\- Dijes algo malo – dijo Rei inocentemente y confundida

\- Dageron y su hermana no se conocen, quizás ni siquiera ella sabe que tiene un hermano – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Oh ya veo – dijo Rei – No te preocupes, dentro de muy poco Akari, la hermana de Dageron y mi vieja amiga Rubí estaremos del mismo bando –

\- Tu seguridad me espanta – dijo Dan de Auraxis, causando que Rei lanzara una risita silenciosa.

 **VECTAN**

Dan se había encontrado con Akari y con Rubí, la primera por poco y no la reconoce debido a su ligero cambio, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, les conto a ambas todo lo que Acner le dijo, después de contarles ambas quedaron atónitas.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Rubí

\- Yo estoy igual – dijo Akari

Antes de que la conversación continuara Alex apareció muy agitada en la habitación.

\- Chicos, hay problemas – dijo Alex seriamente

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme una Review que es como mi salario, en fin ahora respondamos a los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Me alegra que te haya gustado el trasfondo de Rubí, ya te lo debía, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

 **Muy bien nos vemos luego.**


	40. Capitulo 40: La Espada sobre Vestal

**Wow, 40 capítulos, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, conociéndome pensé que lo dejaría a la mitad, pero aquí seguimos, y estoy dispuesto a terminarla, en fin quiero agradecer especialmente a DragoViking por esas review que me alegran el día, y que más seria, por supuesto agradecerles a los lords Sith.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 40: LA ESPADA SOBRE VESTAL**

 **VECTAN**

\- ¡QUE! – gritaron todos los peleadores que se encontraban en la sala del trono de Vectan

\- Por desgracia es cierto, los Auraxianos han lanzado una ofensiva contra Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia – dijo Althea

\- No podemos quedarnos parados, debemos ayudarlos – dijo Mira angustiada de la idea de que se planeta estuviera siendo devastado.

\- Y eso es lo que haremos – dijo Althea

\- No creo que sea la mejor opción – dijo Darek – Ya hemos perdido demasiadas naves, no podemos arriesgarnos salvando a planetas que no son capaces de defenderse solos –

Fabia, Mira y Keith pusieron cara de enojo ante esto, Mira estaba a punto de responderle, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

\- Ya cállate Darek – dijo Alex de repente, dejando a todos helados – Ya me canse de ti –

\- Princesa creo que debería controlarse – dijo Acner pero nada de eso serviría para frenar a una iracunda Alex.

\- No Acner esta vez no – dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a Darek apretando los puños – Ya me canse de que este idiota arrogante se crea mejor que el resto –

Darek ni respondió, estaba petrificado, en su arrogancia siempre creyó que Alex estaba loca por él, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien lo fuera a retar y menos ella.

\- Si no quieres ayudar, ese es tu problema – dijo Alex – Pero si hay alguien más en peligro ninguno de nosotros se quedara de brazos cruzados –

Darek se quedó callado, Mira comenzó a pensar que talvez había juzgado mal a Alex.

\- ¿Bueno cual es el plan? – pregunto Alex

\- Aunque odie admitirlo, el idiota tiene razón – dijo Eris – Nos quedan muy pocas naves, no sé cómo haremos esto –

\- Tendremos que dividirnos, aunque eso implica que seremos mucho más vulnerables – dijo Shun

\- Y si vamos todos juntos, no podríamos salvarlos a todos – dijo Dan preocupado

\- Sugiero que lo mejor será dividirnos, dos de nosotros por planeta, apoyados por el resto – dijo Keith –

\- Suena como la mejor alternativa – dijo Mira

\- Pongámonos en marcha, cada segundo cuenta – dijo Dan con una sensación extraña, temiendo que esta batalla provocaría graves consecuencias.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, a excepción de Darek y Tom, el primero de ellos con una cara de la más pura humillación e ira.

 **VESTAL**

Vestal estaba ardiendo, varias naves de un tamaño colosal estaban paradas en el cielo del planeta, mientras descargaban disparos de plasma contra la superficie.

Los habitantes del planeta huían despavoridos, mientras las naves y un gran ejército de bakugan caos destruían las avanzadas ciudades de Vestal, mientras varios soldados con uniformes negros, se enfrentaban a los agotados defensores del planeta, en solo la primera hora del ataque la primera cuarta parte de la población ya había perecido.

\- ¿Donde esta esa estúpida vestal? – grito Sheer mientras Begimo hacia trizas un edificio

\- Tranquila compañera ya aparecerá – dijo Begimo mientras seguía avanzando por las destruidas calles de Vestal, acabando con los pocos bakugan vestal que fueran tan estúpidos como para enfrentarlo.

\- Mi paciencia se está terminando – dijo Sheer enojada para después dejar ver una sonrisa muy sádica – Más vale que llegues pronto Mira Clay, o lo único que vas a poder salvar de tu mundo van a ser una pila de escombros.

Muy lejos de allí en las pocas zonas del planeta en donde había agua Eric estaba del mismo modo que Sheer, causando una gran destrucción.

\- Poder Activado: Ciclón Maligno – dijo Eric, mientras Leviatán generaba un potente tornado de agua que derribo 4 naves vestal.

\- Que patéticos – dijo Eric regodeándose en la inmensa destrucción que causaba

\- Poder Activado: Tonada del Océano – dijo la voz de un hombre, mientras un arpa comenzaba a escucharse por todo el lugar

Leviatan no parecía debilitarse por la suave tonada, pero si lo estaba enfureciendo.

\- Muéstrate ahora mismo, no es de buena educación pedir una batalla y no mostrar tu rostro ante el enemigo – dijo Leviatan furioso.

Ante esta declaración, un bakugan con forma de sirena comenzó a emerger del agua con un peli plateado en su hombro.

\- Creo que tiene razón Sirenoid, no es de buena educación ocultarse – dijo el peli plateado.

\- Tiene razón, maestro Klaus – dijo el bakugan sirena

\- ¿Y quien se supone que eres? – cuestiono Leviatan enojado

\- Yo sé quiénes son – interrumpió Eric – Son unos de los que ayudaron a Naga en la batalla por Vestroia –

\- Así es – dijo Klaus – Y no permitiré que sigas destruyendo Vestal –

\- ¿Y quien va a detenerme? – Se burló Eric – Leviatan es mucho más poderoso que tu bakugan –

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Klaus - Poder Activado: Lamento del Océano –

Sirenoid toco ligeramente las cuerdas de su arpa mientras generaba una gran ola que se dirigía hacia Leviatan.

\- Por favor eso es todo – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Poseidón Oscuro.

 **(-)**

En un túnel dimensional, 4 naves vectan avanzaban a gran velocidad, dentro de ellas estaban, Mira y Marucho, incluyendo a Erica, Aki, Heloise, Mint, Baron, Ace y Julie.

Mira tenía una cara de la más pura preocupación y angustia.

\- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – susurro para sí misma sin que nadie la escuchara.

 **(-)**

Muy lejos de allí en otro túnel dimensional, esta vez un grupo de por lo menos 40 naves auraxianas, avanzaban el doble de rápido por el túnel dimensional, en la cabina de mando habitada por tres personas, y cuyo único sonido era el de los ronquidos de un profundamente dormido Dageron, ambos primos estaban completamente callados.

\- Dime Danny, ¿Qué me puedes decir de nuestros enemigos? – dijo Rei

\- Que no debes confiarte – dijo Dan de Auraxis simplemente volteando la mirada

\- ¿Son tan fuertes? – pregunto Rei exeptica

\- Por supuesto que sí, uno de ellos logro vencerme – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto Rei

\- Qué razón tendría para mentir – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **VESTAL**

Sheer y Begimo seguían avanzando sin ningún tipo de resistencia, derribaban edificios y destruían todo lo que se les ponía en su camino, y si alguien trataba de detenerlos, se encontraba con su terrible final, pero Sheer estaba tan centrada causando estrago, que no se dio cuenta de que un bakugan Sub-Terra se preparaba para atacarla.

\- Poder Activado: Golpe del Titán – dijo Mira

Wilda salió de la nada, con su puño derecho envuelto en energía naranja, para Begimo fue muy tarde ya que, la aparición de Wilda lo había tomado por sorpresa, y por ende no pudo detener el puño de Wilda que es estrello contra su rostro, el inmenso poder que se liberó, basto para lanzar a Begimo por los aires, haciéndolo que se estrellara contra un edificio.

\- Hasta que apareciste – dijo Sheer sonriendo mientras Begimo se reincorporaba

\- Eres una cobarde Sheer, esta gente no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo Mira furiosa mientras Wilda se ponía en guardia

\- Es una guerra niña – dijo Sheer sonriendo divertida – Agarra la onda, Poder Activado: Terremoto Final –

Begimo levanto sus puños los cuales se cargaron de una energía sub-terra, para luego golpear el suelo lanzando una lluvia de rocas contra el bakugan subterra.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Terra – dijo Mira y Wilda levanto un potente escudo que lo protegió de la lluvia de rocas, pero no de lo que vino después.

Begimo cargo contra el escudo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y encajando un letal golpe sobre la cara de Wilda, comenzando así una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **(-)**

Alejados de la batalla de Mira y Sheer, una herida Sirenoid, con Klaus en la misma situación, se encontraban tratando de frenar a Eric, con terribles resultados.

\- Despídete de esta vida – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Demonio Marino

Leviatan lanzo una gran cantidad de agua toxica, que fácilmente podría matar a Klaus y a Sirenoid.

\- Poder Activado: Muralla de Hielo – dijo Marucho mientras al igual que Wilda, Elfin aparecía de la nada y generaba un poderoso muto de hielo que protegió a Sirenoid.

\- ¿Estas bien Klaus? – pregunto Marucho mientras Elfin se ponía al lado de Sirenoid.

\- Si, gracias por la ayuda Marucho – dijo Klaus

\- No celebren tan pronto idiotas – dijo Eric detrás del muro de hielo - Poder Activado: Aqua Calidae –

Leviatan abrió su boca y disparo gran cantidad de agua hirviendo contra el muro, haciendo que comenzara a derretirse, después de unos pocos segundos, Eric apareció sobre Leviatan con una sonrisa sumamente sádica.

\- No importa si son dos, por mí pueden ser 40 – dijo Eric – Los aplastare a todos, Poder Activado: Mordida Venenosa –

Leviatan se lanzó contra ambos bakugan tratando de encajarles una mordida con sus colmillos que brillaban intensamente.

 **(-)**

En medio de la ciudad, los demás peleadores llevaban una batalla sin cuartel contra los bakugan caos.

\- Poder Activado: Tirón de Fondo – dijo Aki

\- Poder Activado: Colmillo Aquos – dijo Erica

Carcharodon y Kraken lanzaron sus dos ataques destruyendo varios bakugan caos, solo para que se lanzaran más contra ellos.

\- Poder Activado: Señor del Trueno – dijo Ace

Percival levanto su dedo, lanzando un relámpago morado contra un bakugan caos, destruyéndolo en el acto

\- Poder Activado: Hacha de Roca – dijo Heloise

\- Poder Activado: Lanza Rocas – dijo Mint

Goliath y Anubis lanzaron sus dos ataques contra una gran cantidad de bakugan caos, destruyéndolos en el acto.

Aunque habían acabado con muchos, en poco tiempo volvieron a ser rodeados por centenares de estos letales bakugan.

\- ¿Dónde está Baron?, su ayuda nos vendría bien – dijo Mint

\- Se separó de nosotros, tiene que sacar a su familia de este infierno – dijo Ace

\- Espero lo haga pronto – dijo Erica mientras un Iron Dragonoid se lanzaba contra Carcharodon

Muy lejos de allí, Nemus volaba rápidamente por entre las calles de la ciudad destruida, Baron iba en su hombro con la una cara de preocupación completa.

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Fuerza Metálica – dijo Mira

\- Poder Activado: Perdición Subterránea – dijo Sheer

Wilda lanzo ráfagas de metal contra Begimo, el cual las esquivo enterrándose en la tierra mientras cavaba a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – se preguntó Wilda al no ver a Begimo por ningún lado.

\- Cuidado Wilda – dijo Mira al ver como Begimo emergía justo detrás de él y le encajaba un golpe en la espalda que lo obligó a arrodillarse, el golpe lo había afectado en gran medida.

\- Que patética eres – dijo Sheer sonriendo mientras Begimo rugía amenazadoramente

\- ¿Qué ganas con esto Sheer, que ganas con asesinar gente inocente? – dijo Mira furiosa

\- Te hago sufrir, eso es lo que gano – dijo Sheer sonriendo de manera sádica

\- ¿Y que te hice yo, como para que quieras hacerle daño a otros? – pregunto Mira

\- Me humillaste en Nueva Vestroia, y por eso voy a hacerte sufrir y luego te hare caer – dijo Sheer – Acabalo Begimo, Poder Activado: Terra Caotica

Begimo cargo contra su oponente mientras sus puños se recubrían de muchas más rocas y golpeaba a Wilda brutalmente.

\- Mira ayúdame – dijo Wilda

\- No te preocupes Wilda, Poder Activado: Nudillo del Gigante – dijo Mira

Wilda lanzo sus dos puños en forma de energía contra Begimo el cual los recibió directamente haciéndolo caer, pero Mira no podía cantar victoria, ya que Begimo se reincorporo rápidamente y su rostro daba entender que estaba furioso

 **(-)**

Marucho estaba en la misma situación contra Eric, Sirenoid ya había regresado a su forma de esfera, al recibir un letal ataque de Leviatán, y Elfin trataba de derrotar al feroz oponente.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ola – dijo Marucho y Elfin genero un gigantesco maremoto que impacto directamente contra Leviatán.

\- Casi niño, pero hoy te mandare con tu creador – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Poseidón Oscuro –

Leviatán lanzo su ataque contra Elfin la cual se preparó para el impacto de no ser por la rápida reacción de Marucho.

\- Poder Activado: Báculo Lunar – dijo Marucho

Elfin alzo su báculo, mientras levantaba gran cantidad de agua bloqueando el ataque de Leviatán, para luego dejarla caer sobre el maligno bakugan.

\- Es todo lo que tienes – dijo Leviatán emergiendo completamente ileso.

\- Definitivamente son los más débiles – dijo Eric sonriendo

\- Hoy no caeré en tus juegos – dijo Marucho desafiante

\- Tienes mucho valor enano – dijo Eric – Me gusta matar cosas valientes, Poder Activado: Presión Monstruosa

Leviatán disparo un gran chorro de agua acida contra Elfin, la cual solo movió su báculo y desvió el ataque fácilmente, dejando a Eric completamente estático.

\- ¿Qué decías sobre acabar con nosotros Eric? – dijo Elfin

\- No tienten su suerte – dijo Eric - Poder Activado: Salvajismo Submarino –

Leviatán se sumergió y comenzó a tratar de atacar a Elfin a gran, pero Elfin bloqueaba cada uno de ellos con su báculo, hasta que al final lo hizo retroceder.

\- Debo admitirlo son muy buenos, pero veamos si sobreviven a esto – dijo Eric mostrando una sonrisa tenebrosa - Poder Activado: Remolino Fantasma

Justo donde Elfin estaba parada, apareció un gigantesco remolino que lo succiono a ella y a Marucho haciéndolos bajar a profundidades sumamente peligrosas para ambos, dejando en la superficie a un preocupado Klaus y a Eric que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

 **(-)**

La batalla entre Mira y Sheer era cada vez más devastadora, aunque parecía que estaban bastante igualadas, Sheer estaba a punto de darle un giro de 360 grados a la batalla, al ver que Mira estaba entre dos edificios.

\- Sera mejor que te pongas en paz con tu creador Vestal, porque no podrás proteger a tu planeta – dijo Sheer haciendo una pausa tenebrosa – Ni tampoco a ti misma, Poder Activado: Pilares de la destrucción –

Begimo comenzó a levantar pilares de tierra que no uso para atacar a Wilda, si no para debilitar la estructura y hacer que los dos edificios cayeran sobre el Bakugan Sub-Terra y su compañera.

\- Mira cuidado – dijo Wilda tratando de proteger a su compañera envolviéndola con sus manos.

Los escombros de los edificios cayeron sobre Mira y Wilda, mientras Sheer en la superficie comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente.

 **(-)**

A gran profundidad, Marucho y Elfin estaban a la merced de las poderosas corrientes de agua que la golpeaban sin piedad.

Marucho estaba sujetándose como podía, mientras Elfin lo resguardaba con sus manos, pero eso no evitaba un hecho muy importante, el aire se le estaba acabando.

Pero eso no significaba que se rendiría, ambos lo pensaban así, había demasiado en juego, ya habían pasado por muchas batallas como para rendirse en esta.

Mientras esto pasaba por sus mentes, hubo algo que los sorprendió, Elfin comenzó a brillar en un tono azul celeste, al mismo tiempo que una carta comenzaba a brillar con el mismo tono en la mano de Marucho.

Las olas comenzaron a ser menos fuertes mientras el remolino se detenía.

En la superficie, Eric se preparaba para acabar con Klaus que estaba completamente indefenso.

Pero como si de un milagro se tratara, Elfin emergió del fondo del agua, brillando intensamente.

\- Como es posible que están vivos – grito Eric iracundo sin poder creerse lo que pasaba

\- Somos difíciles de derribar – dijo Marucho – Ahora prepárate para volver con tu Reina, Poder Activado: Emperatriz de los Mares –

Elfin alzo su báculo al cielo, mientras detrás de ella, se comenzaba a formar una cabeza de dragón completamente hecha de agua, luego de esto Elfin apunto su báculo contra Leviatán.

La recién formada cabeza se lanzó girando su cuello y lanzándose contra Leviatán, el dragón impacto directamente contra Leviatán levantando una gran cortina de agua.

Por un segundo Marucho pensó que no había vencido a Eric, pero cuando el agua dejo de caer, pudo ver a Eric tratando de mantenerse a flote con Leviatán en su mano.

\- Pudiste haberme vencido niño – dijo Eric sonriendo de manera sádica – Pero te aseguro que ganaremos la batalla –

Tras decir esto Eric se teletransporto de vuelta a la nave de mando.

Marucho en un primer momento no comprendió, pero después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta.

\- Klaus, tenemos que sacar a cuantos podemos del planeta – dijo Marucho alarmado

Klaus puso cara de confusión, pero al ver el tono de alarma de Marucho, pudo darse cuenta de que algo malo pasaría.

 **(-)**

Mira y Wilda estaban literalmente sepultados bajo los escombros, la Vestal estuvo a punto de ser aplastada de no ser porque Wilda la protegió con sus manos.

Estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando su mente hiso clic, recordó que si desfallecía, Sheer destruiría su planeta, debía ser fuerte, ella siempre quiso proteger a los que lo rodeaban, ya había fallado en tratar de salvar a su padre, no fallaría ahora.

Como paso con Elfin, Wilda también comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras sentía como una enorme fuerza.

Sheer se disponía a retirarse, cuando hoyo un estruendo entre los escombros.

Sorprendiéndola para mal, Wilda emergió haciendo que gran cantidad de escombros volaran por todos lados, algunos de ellos chocando contra Begimo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que estas viva? – dijo Sheer furiosa

\- Porque tengo una razón por la cual pelar – dijo Mira – Poder Activado: Poder del Centro de la Tierra –

Wilda junto sus manos y genero una esfera de color anaranjado que lanzo contra Begimo, el ataque impacto directamente, generando una poderosa explosión.

Sheer emergió del humo que genero la explosión con una mueca de ira, tenía a Begimo en su mano derecha, mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, aun así se detuvo frente a Mira, para luego dejar ver una sonrisa irónica.

\- Espero que disfrutes los fuegos artificiales – dijo para después ser teletransportada a la nave de mando.

Mira estaba confundida al igual que Marucho, pero se quedó estática al ver como las naves Auraxianas dejaban de atacar, lo bakugan caos volvieron a su forma de esfera y subieron a las naves.

La voz de Érica saco a Mira de sus pensamientos.

\- Mira tienes que volver a la nave – dijo Érica

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Mira preocupada

\- Están a punto de bombardear el planeta, tenemos que sacar a tantos como podamos – dijo Érica

Mira se puso en marcha, mientras el resto de los peleadores hacia lo mismo, Baron había podido sacar a su familia del planeta, la evacuación tuvo que ser muy rápida, y solo pudieron cubrir una zona en específico, según Érica tendrían por lo menos 20 minutos hasta que la nave Auraxiana estuviera en posición.

 **(-)**

En la nave Auraxiana, Eric estaba completamente empapado, mientras Sheer observaba el planeta de forma misteriosa al tiempo que su brazo comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – pregunto un soldado a Sheer

\- Carguen torpedo de dos fases, démosles un regalo de despedida – dijo Sheer

En el interior de la nave se escuchó un gran alboroto mientras en una cubierta, algunos soldados cargaban algo parecido a un misil en un tubo, el misil era sumamente enorme, y su punta estaba hecha de un metal de color negro.

La nave continúo ascendiendo hasta quedar por encima de la atmosfera del planeta.

\- Fuego – dijeron Sheer y Eric al mismo tiempo

Dos soldados accionaron dos cerraduras, haciendo emerger un botón, cuando este emergió uno de ellos lo presiono.

El efecto no se hizo esperar y desde la nave el torpedo salió disparado, atravesando la atmosfera de Vestal mientras parecía un cometa incandescente.

Se estrelló contra la superficie mientras generaba una pequeña explosión y se enterraba en la tierra.

Pasaron pocos segundos y nada paso, al tercer minuto, una gigantesca explosión sacudió el planeta, en el lugar del impacto se generó un gigantesco cráter de cien kilómetros de largo y más de 50 de profundidad, todo esto mientras el resto del planeta se convertía en una bola de fuego, el agua se evaporo, o se ahogó en las cenizas, mientras la tierra se convirtió en algo parecido a la lava.

Vestal ahora era una bola incandescente, aunque los peleadores vencieron contra los bakugan, con el impacto del misil, el 90% de la población de Vestal había perecido, el resultado de la batalla era evidente los Auraxianos habían vencido.

Desde la nave Vectan los que lograron escapar observaban con horror como el planeta se convertía en una bola de fuego, Mira apretaba los puños mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero fue imposible, el dolor era demasiado.

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina había presenciado todo lo sucedido, solo acompañada por Deadwing.

\- ¿No cree que Sheer se excedió un poco su majestad? – dijo Deadwing

\- Si se excedió – dijo Kyle simplemente – Después de todo, Vestal aun podía serme muy útil, pero que se le va a hacer, este destino era inevitable –

\- Tiene razón su alteza – dijo Deadwing - ¿Cómo cree que le ira a Kaira y a Keira?

\- Tendrán éxito de eso no tengo duda – dijo Kyle para después levantar una copa de vino – Brindo por la caída de Vestal y la futura caída del resto de mis enemigos –

 **NEATHIA**

La naves de Auraxis acababan de salir del túnel dimensional y estaban en la órbita del planeta.

\- Así que esto es Neathia – dijo Kassie – No parece muy impresionante

\- No pero de seguro tiene muchas cosas para llevarme – dijo Keira ansiosa - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Aplastarlos – dijo Kaira

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno eso fue el capítulo 40, mucho más largo ya que quería que este fuera un capítulo especial, ya que ni yo mismo pensé que llegaría tan lejos, en fin de nuevo les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, y a DragoViking de nuevo le agradezco por esas review que me ayudan a seguir con la historia, bueno ahora continuemos con los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Guerra, destrucción por todos lados, todo esto y más, bueno ya me calmo, quizás ya descubriste lo que planeo hacer con lo que dijo Acner, o quizás no, sería mejor que fuera lo último ya que no me quiero volver tan predecible, en fin espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y te agradezco todas esas review que me has dejado a lo largo del fic.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, adiós**


	41. Capitulo 41: Bajo un Cielo de Hierro

**Buenas tardes, o noches o lo que sea, en el último capítulo de bakugan Auraxis Attack, vimos como Vestal se convirtió en una bola incandescente, ahora veremos si a Neathia le espera el mismo destino.**

 **CAPITULO 41: BAJO UN CIELO DE HIERRO**

 **VECTAN**

En un cuarto que estaba casi al punto de la penumbra total, una sombra hablaba por medio de una pantalla que era la única fuente de luz del lugar, en la pantalla se encontraba un único rostro, y ese era el de la mismísima Reina de Auraxis.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kyle interesada – Continúame informando, la próxima vez que el humano trate de averiguar algo sobre la runa, evítalo a toda costa, distráelo o has lo que creas necesario –

Si majestad – dijo la figura respetuosamente – Pero hay algo más que debe saber, Darek está planeando algo, no sé que sea pero muy posiblemente sea algo contra los peleadores y contra su hija –

Por unos segundos la Reina no respondió, pero luego su tenebrosa voz se hiso presente de nuevo.

\- Si fuera solo contra los peleadores no me interesaría en lo más mínimo – dijo Kyle haciendo una pausa – Pero si planea hacer algo contra mi hija, creo que si podría afectarme, intenta averiguar qué es lo que planea y mantenme informada – termino Kyle cortando la comunicación.

 **NEATHIA**

El planeta estaba en estado de alerta, a diferencia de Vestal los peleadores habían logrado llegar antes a Neathia y estaban preparándose para la defensa del planeta.

Entre los peleadores que llegaron al planeta a ayudar, estaban Fabia y Shun, acompañados por Arya, Natasha, Rafe, Linus, Runo, Drake y Alex que se había ofrecido para ayudar.

Por toda la ciudad se escuchaban alarmas, mientras los ciudadanos corrían alarmados.

Todo el planeta estaba en alerta máxima, mientras los radares detectaban como las naves Auraxianas se estaban acercando a la superficie.

\- No puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por otra guerra una vez más – dijo Fabia con pesar

Shun le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Descuida, no perderemos esta vez – dijo Shun

Fabia agradeció el gesto, mientras el resto de peleadores se preparaban para el ataque que se avecinaba.

 **(-)**

En la nave de mando de los Auraxianos también se vivía un alboroto, todos se estaban preparando para atacar el planeta que les dio mucha pelea hace ya varios años.

\- Todos preparados, aunque los Neathianos parezcan débiles, aún pueden darnos pelea, recuerden que el que se confía, normalmente termina muerto – dijo Kaira

La mayoría de los presentes trago saliva ante las palabras de Kaira, y Keira solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Valla que sabes cómo intimidar a la gente – dijo Keira

\- Se llama decir la verdad – dijo Kaira – Los Neathianos podrán parecer débiles pero mi instinto de dice que no serán fáciles de vencer –

\- Bueno tu instinto nunca nos ha fallado – dijo Keira divertida

Antes de que la conversación entre las dos hermanas continuara, un soldado se acercó.

\- Discúlpenme la intromisión, para informales que estamos a 5 minutos de nuestro objetivo.

\- Entendido – dijo Kaira

\- Si, podre volver a pelear – dijo Keira feliz

Kaira solo rodo los ojos dando a entender que su hermana no tenía remedio.

El gran grupo de naves avanzaba por los cielos de Neathia en dirección a la principal ciudad del planeta, eran tantas que parecía que estuvieran ocultando el sol.

\- Activen los escudos – dijo el Capitán Elright

\- No creo que sirva de mucho – dijo Serena preocupada mientras las naves Auraxianas se acercaban más y más.

\- Para ellos no hay nada imposible – dijo Fabia preocupada

Justamente en ese momento en la nave Auraxiana, los atacantes habían detectado las lecturas de que los escudos estaban activados.

\- Como si pudieran hacer algo con eso – dijo Kaira – Disparen el cañón de iones –

De la nave más grande salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía de color azul que impactaron contra el escudo inutilizándolo inmediatamente.

\- Todas las tropas inicien el ataque – dijo Kaira

Gran cantidad de bakugan caos salieron de las naves y como en Vestal comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo que varias naves de transporte descendían dejando cientos de soldados auraxianos con armas láser en el terreno.

Keira que estaba parada junto a una compuerta de salida con los ojos cerrados, tenía una sonrisa llena de emoción.

\- Lista para esto Fénix – dijo Keira abriendo los ojos

\- Por supuesto – respondió el bakugan ansioso

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Arrasemos este planeta Fénix Ventus

Una vez esto Keira se subió al hombro de Fénix, y el Bakugan ventus se sumó a la destrucción.

Kaira vio desde el puesto de mando como su hermana se unía a la batalla.

\- No deberíamos bajar nosotros también – dijo Quasar

\- Supongo que si, además aún tenemos que apoderarnos del orbe sagrado – dijo Kaira, saliendo de la sala de mando.

Casi al mismo tiempo que los bakugan caos aparecieron, los caballeros del castillo y el resto de peleadores aparecieron para hacer frente a los invasores.

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Samurái, Corte de Luna – dijo Shun haciendo que Ingram desenfundara su Katana y comenzara a atacar a varios Bakugan caos al mismo tiempo, ya había acabado con 20 de ello y se preparaba para atacar a otro cuando fue detenido abruptamente por dos alas que parecían estar hechas de metal de color verde.

Ambos Bakugan se separaron y quedaron uno frente a otro, a Shun le tomo pocos segundos darse cuenta de que su atacante no era otra que Keira, la cual estaba recostada sobre la cabeza de Fénix con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar peleador – dijo Keira – Espero que estés listo para terminar lo que dejamos empezado –

Shun no se inmuto y mantuvo la calma en todo momento, mientras Fénix e Ingram se preparaban para iniciar el combate.

\- Poder Activado: Demonio Huracán – dijo Keira

\- Poder Activado: Cortina de Humo

Fénix se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de que su ataque le dirá a Ingram, el ultimo levanto una cortina de humo verde oscuro muy espeso y desapareció.

Ingram se escabullo entre los edificios y cargo su catana con diferentes ráfagas de viento, preparándose para atacar.

\- Buen intento – dijo Keira haciendo que Fénix se volteara – Pero no caeré en un truco tan viejo, Poder Activado: Ventisca Letal –

Fenix batió sus alas y genero una poderosa corriente de aire que impacto el área en donde Ingram se escondía en esos momentos, levantando una cortina de humo.

Ingram salió volando entre los escombros, el ataque lo había dejado bastante lastimado pero aun podía pelear.

\- Poder Activado: Magna Golpe – dijo Fabia

Aranaut salió de la nada y dando un poderoso salto comenzó a golpear a Fenix velozmente, a Fénix le estaba dando problemas siquiera defenderse, pero alguien más llego en su ayuda

\- Poder Activado: Tormenta Quasar – dijo Kaira

Quasar levanto su escudo y de el salió un poderoso rayo que impacto directamente contra Aranaut, aunque cayo perfectamente de pie.

Quasar estaba parado sobre un edificio, preparando su espada y escudo para la batalla que venía.

Hubo un tenso momento en que los cuatro bakugan mantuvieron una tensa batalla de miradas ignorando el caos que se desataba a su alrededor.

La tensión se rompió cuando Quasar se lanzó contra Aranaut levantando su espada por encima de su cabeza y tratando de asestarle un decisivo y letal golpe al bakugan neathiano, por suerte para Aranaut pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, y respondió al ataque lanzando veloces puños contra su oponente.

Entre tanto, Ingram y Fénix comenzaron a ascender rápidamente, dejando atrás los edificios, y varios segundos después se elevan mucho más que las naves de ataque auraxianas.

Por encima de las blancas nubes de Neathia, Ingram y Fénix se miraban retadoramente.

\- Poder Activado: Ala de Acero – dijo Keira mientras Fénix se lanzó al ataque rápidamente.

\- Poder Activado: Defensa Infranqueable – dijo Shun mientras Ingram bloqueaba cada uno de los letales ataques de Fénix con su espada envuelta en ondas de viento.

Fénix ataco con su hala derecha que parecía estar hecha de un material muy duro, pero Ingram no se dejó intimidar y bloqueo el ataque rápidamente.

El contacto entre Ingram y Fénix continúo por varios minutos, hasta que ambos se separaron dejando pocos metros.

La mirada de Shun era tranquila y calculadora, mientras que la de Keira era divertida e impaciente.

\- Esta vez planeo vencerte Shun Kazami – dijo Keira

\- No perderé esta batalla Keira, ten eso en cuenta – dijo Shun seriamente

\- Ya lo veremos, con todo Fénix – dijo Keira y Fénix se lanzó al ataque.

En la superficie, en medio de una plaza con detalles de color cristal azul, también se llevaba a cabo una feroz batalla entre Aranaut y Quasar, parecía un combate de caballeros ya que ambos peleaban con espadas, Aranaut con algo parecido a un estoque con hoja de color blanco, mientras peleaba con una gigantesca espada a dos manos.

El choque de ambas espadas se escuchaba estridente por toda la plaza, mientras Kaira y Fabia se observaban retadoramente.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ejecutor – dijo Kaira

Quasar hiso desaparecer su espada que fue reemplazada por un hacha de doble hoja que sostenía con las dos manos, el hacha se cargó de un aura de color dorado, Quasar ataco ferozmente contra Aranaut dándole directamente y haciéndolo estrellarse contra un edificio.

Aranaut se reincorporo rápidamente y el contraataque de Fabia no se hiso esperar.

\- Poder Activado: Callejón de los Golpes – dijo Fabia

Los puños de Aranaut se encendieron y este comenzó a atacar a Quasar, debido a que este solo podía sostener su hacha, le estaba dando problemas defenderse contra los veloces ataques de Aranaut.

\- Poder Activado: Defensa Infranqueable – dijo Kaira

El hacha de Quasar desapareció, para ser reemplazado por un poderoso y grueso escudo que era casi del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo.

Aranaut trato de asestarles nuevos golpes, pero a Quasar solo le vasto bloquearlos con su escudo para que los esfuerzos del bakugan Neathiano fueran completamente infructuosos.

Aranaut volvió a lanzar un golpe pero Quasar lo contrarresto golpeándolo con su escudo haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Creo que el mejor ataque es una buena defensa – dijo Quasar calmadamente

\- Es demasiado irónico no crees – dijo Kaira sonriendo – Esperaba que me diera más batalla, princesa Fabia –

Fabia solo la miro enojada

\- Aunque sea así, este es mi hogar y lo defenderé hasta la muerte de ser necesario – dijo Fabia con determinación

Kaira solo sonrió ante esto.

\- Entonces que así sea – dijo Kaira - Poder Activado: Apertura de los sellos –

El poder que le daba a Quasar sobre los 6 atributos se volvió a activar, y Aranaut se puso en guardia ya que el resto de la batalla se antojaba que iba a ser sumamente difícil.

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina observaba la batalla que se libraba en Neathia, la Reina veía como los Neathianos ofrecían una feroz resistencia, esto solo le hacía traer viejas memorias, de cuando ella, Elesis y su hermana pelearon en el planeta.

\- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, ¿no es así Deadwing? – dijo Kyle

\- Así es majestad – dijo Deadwing – Aun recuerdo las feroces batallas que tuvieron lugar en Neathia, aunque no salimos victoriosos –

\- Pudimos haber salido victoriosos, si no fuera porque mi padre se acobardo – dijo Kyle

\- Una verdadera lástima – dijo Deadwing

\- Ya eso no importa mucho – dijo Kyle olvidando el pasado

Antes de que la conversación continuara, un soldado entro a la habitación y se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Majestad, nos informan que el grupo de Eric y Sheer está a punto de llegar –

\- Bien – dijo Kyle – Retírate, aún hay mucho que tengo que pensar –

\- Si ni Sheer, ni Kaira se han encontrado con Akari, eso solo deja dos posibilidades – dijo Kyle

\- Que se quedó en Vectan – comenzó Deadwing

\- O que los peleadores se dividieron de la única forma en que me beneficiaran a mí –dijo Kyle sonriendo

 **Neathia**

La batalla continuaba, y gran parte de la ciudad Neathiana parecía haber sido destruida, mientras las naves de batalla auraxianas, lanzaban feroces disparos contra los defensores.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego del Vallhala – dijo Alex

Valkirie abrió su boca y de ella salió gran cantidad de fuego de color blanco que impacto contra los bakugan caos, devolviéndolos a su forma de esfera.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran tomarse un respiro, fueron rodeados nuevamente por muchos más bakugan caos.

\- Esto se está poniendo difícil – dijo Alex

Muy cerca de allí los demás peleadores se enfrentaban contra otro grupo de bakugan caos.

\- Poder Activado: Hipervelocidad – dijo Natasha y Jackall se convirtió en energía verde pura y ataco rápidamente a varios bakugan caos.

\- Poder Activado: Ira Espartana – dijo Derek mientras Ares atacaba con su escudo destruyendo otro grupo de bakugan caos.

\- Son demasiados – dijo Natasha mientras varios bakugan caos los rodeaban

\- Jamás ha sido fácil – dijo Derek preparándose para la batalla

De nuevo en la plaza en la que se enfrentaban Aranaut y Quasar, estaba completamente devastada, los edificios ardían y el suelo estaba lleno de cráteres.

Quasar tenía sus manos envueltas en fuego oscuro, mientras que Aranaut estaba bastante lastimado y respirando agitadamente.

\- Eres un oponente muy formidable, pero creo que ya estas llegando a tu limite – dijo Quasar

\- Eso no me importa – dijo Aranaut cansado – Mientras aun pueda pelear, defenderé mi hogar cueste lo que cueste, no es así princesa –

\- Por supuesto – dijo Fabia – Aunque la situación se vea imposible, no pienso rendirme –

\- No soy muy partidaria de la resistencia estoica – dijo Kaira – Enserio estas dispuesta a seguir luchando cuando la derrota parece inevitable –

\- Dime algo – dijo Fabia cansada – ¿Si tu planeta fuera invadido, harías lo mismo?

Kaira sonrió, aunque no le tenía mucho aprecio a Auraxis por lo des sus padre, las palabras de su oponente habían dado en el clavo.

\- Ya que está dispuesta a llevar esto hasta el final, le daré una muerte honorable princesa – dijo Kaira - Poder Activado: Guerrero Supremo –

Quasar junto sus manos y genero una poderosa energía de color blanco que lanzo contra Aranaut.

 **(-)**

En las alturas la batalla entre Ingram y Fénix peleaban velozmente, apenas si se veían, por pocos segundos se lograba ver a ambos bakugan, para luego volver a desaparecer seguido de un haz de luz verde y luego el ciclo se repitiera.

Después de varios minutos de impactos de color verde, ambos bakugan estuvieron de nuevo frente a frente.

Sobre la cabeza de Fénix, Keira estaba con una mirada de locura y confusión al ver a un muy calmado Shun con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de Ingram.

\- Como puede mantener la calma en un momento como este – dijo Keira

Shun simplemente no respondió, siguió de brazos cruzados con su mirada tranquila, esto no hiso más que aumentar la furia de Keira.

\- Muy bien, si quieres morir tranquilo, morirás tranquilo – dijo Keira furiosa - Poder Activado: Tormenta Máxima

De nuevo el letal ataque de Fénix hiso aparición sobre el cielo de Neathia, envolviendo a Shun y a Ingram.

\- Me da lastimo hacerle esto – dijo Keira recuperando su semblante infantil – Era bastante lindo –

\- No me digas que lo querías para ti - dijo Fénix burlón

\- Oye no digas eso, soy chica de uno solo – dijo Keira

\- Poder Activado: Ventisca de Dispersión – dijo la voz de Shun

Keira quedo estática mientras veía como el poderoso huracán se desvanecía, dejando ver a Ingram envuelto en un brillo verde esmeralda.

\- Como es que está vivo – dijo Keira en voz baja

\- Ahora Ingram – dijo Shun - Poder Activado: Ronin del Viento –

Ingram alzo sus manos y su cuerpo se comenzó a rodear de una armadura de samurái color esmeralda, mientras su katana recibia el mismo color.

Ingram blandió su espada y lo siguiente que paso fue que el cielo se ilumino de un flash muy intenso de color esmeralda.

Este brillo fue notado por Kaira, aunque no pudo notarlo por el intenso humo que había levantado su último ataque.

Antes de poder retirarse, algo llamo su atención, un brillo de color dorado se filtró por entre la cortina de humo, Quasar y Kaira lo observaron detenidamente, cuando el humo se disipo Kaira casi no pudo contener la impresión.

Aranaut estaba protegido por un escudo en forma de esfera, mientras emanaba un brillo de color dorado.

\- Aun no estoy acabada Kaira – dijo Fabia de manera retadora

\- Eso es lo que veo – dijo Kaira mientras Quasar preparaba su espada

Quasar era increíblemente poderoso, por lo que parecía que la batalla iba a continuar mucho más tiempo, pero antes de que Fabia pudiera activar la carta que brillaba intensamente en su mano, Kaira vio algo que la alarmo.

Keira estaba en caída libre, con Ingram persiguiéndola para que no se estampara contra el suelo, Kaira debía actuar rápido, no podía arriesgarse a que su hermana fuera capturada.

\- Poder Ventus Activado: Salto Huracanado – dijo Kaira

Quasar dio un poderoso salto dejando atrás a una confundida Fabia.

Quasar se elevó muy rápido mientras de sus manos despedía pequeños tornados que lo impulsaron, pasaron pocos segundos que para Kaira fueron como una eternidad.

Finalmente llego a la altura necesaria y atrapo a su hermana y a Fénix en su forma de esfera en el aire, Quasar al ver que Kaira lo había logrado volvió a aterrizar sobre la plaza, se preparaba para retirarse, pero luego se vio rodeado.

Aranaut, Ingram, Valkirie, Jackall, Ares, Wolfurion, Tigrera, Rubanoid y Agira rodearon a Quasar el cual estaba parado en medio de la plaza.

\- Ríndete Kaira, es el fin del camino – dijo Fabia

Kaira apretó los dientes, pero luego dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si creen que pueden capturarme, están muy equivocados – dijo Kaira – Doble Poder Activado: Cortina Darkus + Gran Guerrero

Quasar genero una cortina de humo morado que cubrió toda la plaza, después de esto se vio un relámpago dorado.

Cuando el humo se disipo Quasar había desaparecido.

\- Escapo – dijo Fabia

\- Pero a donde se fue – dijo Rafe confundido

\- Creo que regreso a su nave, miren – dijo Arya señalando mientras los Auraxianos se retiraban

 **(-)**

En la cabina de mando, un soldado se acerco a Kaira que tenia una mirada sumamente seria.

\- ¿Preparamos el Torpedo de dos fases? –

Kaira no respondió de inmediato, se giró hacia el soldado y le lanzo una mirada gélida.

\- Tanto en la victoria como en la derrota hay que tener honor – dijo Kaira – Nos retiramos, pero quiero que 20 naves se oculten en la nebulosa de EVE, cerca de Neathia, quizás hagamos un contraataque en un futuro –

\- A la orden – dijo el soldado retirándose

Kaira miro hacia una de las sillas donde estaba reposando Kaira, la peliverde se levantó y se acercó muy asustada.

\- Lo siento hermana, te falle – dijo Keira

Kaira se acercó y le puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

\- Tranquila hermana, solo es una derrota, habrá muchas más batallas – dijo Kaira tranquilamente

Keira recupero su actitud de siempre y se abalanzo sobre su hermana abrazándola.

 **AURAXIS**

\- Kaira es muy lista, no cree su majestad – dijo Deadwing

\- Así es – dijo Kyle – Es una fuerte peleadora y además de eso mi futura nuera –

La derrota no había afectado en nada a la Reina, solo la había hecho descubrir cosas interesantes.

 **GUNDALIA**

Un enorme grupo de naves Auraxianas salió de un túnel dimensional, quedando justo sobre el gundalia.

\- Al fin llegamos – dijo Dan de Auraxis seriamente – Dageron, ¡Despierta! –

Dageron despertó casi de inmediato y por poco se cae, en poco tiempo Rei se había acercado a su primo.

\- No es un planeta precisamente vistoso – dijo Rei

\- Señor, tenemos una flota enemiga justo frente a nosotros – dijo un soldado

\- Que estamos esperando – dijo Dan de Auraxis – La batalla aguarda –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y eso fue el capítulo 41, espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya es bastante tarde, así que seré muy breve con esta despedida.**

 **DragoViking: Tal vez lo sabes talvez no, y posiblemente ya conoces la identidad del pequeño topo que hay en Vectan, aunque mejor no digo más, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest: Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En fin nos vemos el próximo fin de semana que yo estoy que desfallezco de sueño y Adiu.**


	42. Capitulo 42: En las Garras del Dragon

**Drem yo lok, os saludo a todos los que habéis llegado a este capítulo, hasta ahora los peleadores lograron repeler el ataque en Neathia, pero por desgracia Vestal ya había caído, ahora el resto de los peleadores se enfrentaran en una batalla campal en Gundalia, contra los peleadores Auraxianos más poderosos.**

 **CAPITULO 42: EN LAS GARRAS DEL DRAGON**

 **AURAXIS**

Kaira y Keira ya habían arribado al planeta, no tuvieron tiempo de bajarse de la nave, ya que no pasaron ni 5 minutos hasta que la Reina les pidió reunirse con ella.

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, con los nervios casi en la garganta, aunque Kaira sabía disimularlo muy bien, y no era para poco, ya que ambas sabían muy bien que habían fallado en la misión que la reina les había encomendado, y eso las ponía nerviosas, de que la Reina las reprendiera.

Empujaron las puertas de la sala del trono lentamente, cuando lograron entrar a la habitación, lo que vieron no se lo esperaron.

La Reina parecía estar de un humor particularmente bueno, ambas llegaron justo frente al trono y se arrodillaron respetuosamente, ninguna dijo nada, esperando a que la reina tomara la palabra.

\- Debo felicitarlas – dijo Kyle con su voz intimidante – Aunque no hayan logrado conseguir el orbe sagrado ni haber derrotado a los peleadores, lograron su cometido –

\- Gracias majestad – dijeron ambas nerviosamente

\- ¿Por cierto majestad?, como les fue al resto – pregunto Keira

\- Sheer y Eric cumplieron con su misión, aunque al igual que ustedes también fueron derrotados – dijo Kyle – En cuando a Dan y al resto, apenas están llegando a Gundalia –

\- Majestad, no le parece extraño que nos hayan vencido, normalmente, les tomaría más tiempo, y que Eric y Sheer hayan sufrido la misma suerte no parece una simple coincidencia – dijo Kaira

\- En eso estas en lo correcto Kaira, es demasiada coincidencia, tengo una teoría pero para estar muy segura, debo ver el resultado de la batalla por Gundalia – dijo Kyle

Después de decir esto las tres presentes posaron sus ojos en la pantalla, a la espera de ver el desenlace de la batalla.

 **GUNDALIA**

Sobre el cielo del planeta las naves Vectan se habían lanzado al ataque contra las naves auraxianas, aun en inferioridad, su objetivo era evitar que los auraxianos tomaran tierra sobre el planeta, objetivo que no pudieron lograr, después de 30 minutos de una feroz batalla en el espacio, los Vectan se vieron obligados a retirarse a la otra cara del planeta.

Los auraxianos tenían el camino abierto y lo aprovecharon rápidamente, los gundalianos se prepararon para defender su planeta de este poderoso enemigo.

\- Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad – dijo Dageron –

Alduin abrió su boca y disparo su poderoso rayo contra un gran ejercito de bakugan gundalianos, que no tardaron mucho en caer.

\- Que fácil – dijo Alduin aburrido – Donde esta Helios, quiero volver a aplastarlo –

\- Paciencia Alduin, ya aparecerá – dijo Dageron

\- Creo que aparecerán más rápido de lo que crees – dijo Fenrir apareciendo de entre los edificios con Rei sobre su cabeza.

Todos posaron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Fenrir.

Por una de las entradas de Gundalia, se encontraban descendiendo, Dan, Keith, Akari, Rubí, Kate, Eris, Katia, Nathe, Elizabeth, cada uno de ellos sobre sus compañeros.

\- Bueno creo que iré a saludar a dos viejas amigas – dijo Rei – Nos vemos luego –

Fenrir siguió las indicaciones de Rei y avanzo hacia el lugar a donde iban a descender los peleadores.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos atacar? – dijo Alduin

\- Si, además hay una persona a la que quiero saludar – dijo Dageron – Vamos allá Alduin –

Los peleadores ya estaban cerca de la superficie.

\- ¿Tenemos algún plan? – pregunto Kate

\- Yo tengo un plan – dijo Katia – Esquivar ese ataque –

Gracias a esa advertencia, todos alcanzaron a ver a tiempo el rayo de color morado que salió de la nada.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo Dageron apareciendo junto con Alduin en frente de ellos

\- Dageron – dijo Dan – Es raro que vengas solo –

\- ¿Quién dijo que vengo solo? – dijo Dageron sonriendo

\- Poder Activado: Aullido de la Muerte – dijo Rei

Fenrir lanzo su letal aullido contra los peleadores que se encontraban desprevenidos, por suerte, solo era una advertencia para que se dieran cuenta de que ella también estaba allí.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntaron muchos casi al mismo tiempo

Akari y Rubí solo la miraron retadoramente, a lo que Rei respondió con una mueca de diversión.

Rei paseo su mirada por cada uno de los peleadores, logro localizar entre ellos a los Vectan, pero luego observo a Dan y por pocos segundos se quedó mirándolo completamente desconcertada.

\- ¿Es un clon o algo por el estilo? – le pregunto a Dageron mientras señalaba a Dan discretamente, dejando a este último confundido

\- No exactamente – dijo Dan de Auraxis apareciendo detrás de ella

Al mismo tiempo Draco y Nagash salieron de entre las ruinas junto con gran cantidad de Bakugan caos.

\- Creo que esto se pondrá feo – dijo Katia

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Eris

Por unos cuantos segundos ambos bandos mantuvieron miradas retadoras hacia sus oponentes, hasta que los Auraxianos tomaron la iniciativa y se lanzaron al ataque.

Burning Drago ataco a su contraparte, Alduin se lanzó contra Helios mientras Alduin esperaba la oportunidad que aguardaba pacientemente, Fenrir se lanzó no solo contra Diagon si no al mismo tiempo contra Night, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, Draco se lanzó contra Centrion y Nagash contra Dharak.

El resto ayudaría a los gundalianos a combatir a los bakugan caos.

\- Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Resplandor Solaris – dijo Dan

Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente levantando una gran cortina de humo.

\- Poder Activado: Espada Solaris –

\- Poder Activado: Sables de Magma –

Ambos dragones empuñaron sus armas y comenzaron un letal choque de espadas que liberaba descargas de magma, que se esparcían por todo el campo de batalla.

La batalla continuo, hasta que ambos dragones tuvieron que separarse para tomar un respiro, y no era para poco ya que ambos eran increíblemente poderosos.

\- Te has vuelto muy poderoso, Drago, es un honor pelar contra ti – dijo Burning Drago respetuosamente –

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti – dijo Drago en las mismas condiciones

\- Espero que esta batalla no termine inconclusa como la última vez – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Tenlo por seguro, te vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo – dijo Dan retadoramente

\- La acciones dicen más que las palabras – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras Burning Drago se ponía en guardia nuevamente – Ven aquí a demostrármelo –

\- Que dices Drago, les damos el gusto – dijo Dan

\- Por supuesto – dijo Drago lanzándose al ataque de nuevo y reanudando el combate

Cerca del palacio de Gundalia, donde alguna vez el emperador Barodius, esparció el terror sobre el universo, otra gran batalla se libraba, Helios peleaba contra Alduin en una batalla mayormente a distancia.

\- Poder Activado: Cañón de Oscuridad – dijo Keith

\- Poder Activado: Fuego del Caos – dijo Dageron

Ambos ataque chocaron violentamente, pero Dageron no le iba a dejar tiempo para respirar.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad + Amplificador de Sombras – dijo Dageron

Un extraño círculo de color morado oscuro se formó frente a Alduin, antes de que Helios pudiera deducir de qué se trataba, Alduin disparo su letal rayo que al hacer contacto con el círculo, su poder aumento descomunalmente y le dio a Helios directamente haciendo que este fuera enviado a volar y se chocara contra el palacio.

Antes de que Alduin lo siguiera para volver a atacar a Helios, alguien se le adelanto.

\- Poder Activado: Gladiador de Hadrones – dijo Elizabeth

Dharak apareció en la retaguardia de Alduin y lanzo el poderoso ataque contra el dragón Darkus.

Aunque la brecha de poder era muy abismal, el ataque afecto a Alduin ya que fue tomado desprevenido.

\- Esperaba que los Vectan te hubieran enseñado, que no es de buena educación atacar por la espalda – dijo Dageron con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Dharak descendió hasta quedar frente a Alduin.

\- Solo quería llamar tu atención – dijo Elizabeth seriamente - Quiero respuestas, y tú eres el único que podrá dármelas –

\- ¿Ya lo sabes entonces? –

\- Así es – dijo Elizabeth –

\- Y, no vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano – dijo Dageron burlón

Elizabeth solo endureció más la mirada.

\- No estoy para juegos Dageron – dijo Elizabeth

\- Bien – dijo Dageron - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cómo termine en Vectan? – pregunto Elizabeth

Dageron apretó los puños, y un rostro de la más pura ira.

\- No te recomiendo saberlo – dijo Dageron – Por tu bien –

\- Necesito saberlo – dijo Elizabeth

\- Bien, pero te advierto que no puede ser bonito saberlo – dijo Dageron sacando una carta sellada – Toma –

Elizabeth recibió la carta y la miro extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Elizabeth

\- Una carta, de nuestra madre, ahí se explicara todo – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Porque no me lo explicas tú? – dijo Elizabeth

\- Porque Nagash está a punto de atacarte y porque Helios hará lo mismo conmigo en poco tiempo – dijo Dageron

Una vez termino de decir esto Nagash salió de entre una pila de escombros y ataco ferozmente a Dharak, el cual se vio obligado a defenderse, y por ende tuvo que alejarse un poco.

\- Espero verte pronto hermanita – dijo Dageron

Justo en ese momento Helios aterrizo detrás de Alduin.

\- Bien, ¿En que estábamos? – dijo Dageron volviéndose hacia sus oponente, al igual que Alduin.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo Keith – Ella te necesita aunque no lo parezca –

\- De eso no me cabe duda – dijo Dageron – Pero apenas si la conozco, y esto es lo que me gusta hacer, Poder Activado: Fuego del Estigia.

Cerca del lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el laboratorio de Kasarina, Akari y Rubí peleaban contra Rei.

\- Poder Activado: Cadenas Infernales – dijo Rei, Fenrir lanzo un par de cadenas contra Diagon y Night, sujetándolos y luego haciéndolos estampar contra un edificio.

\- Poder Activado: Sol Negro – dijo Akari

Diagon levanto sus manos y genero una estrella de color negro que luego lanzo contra Fenrir.

Fenrir la descubrió inmediatamente y la esquivo muy fácilmente.

\- Tus ataques son bastante lentos Diagon – dijo Fenrir burlón.

\- Solo quería distraerte – dijo Diagon

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rei confundida

\- Poder Activado: Flama Carmesí – dijo Rubí

Night apareció de la nada y lanzo una potente llamarada que le dio a Fenrir directamente haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Fenrir se reincorporo rápidamente pero se notaba que el ataque lo había afectado en gran medida.

\- Eso me dolió – dijo Fenrir

\- ¿Crees que podrás con los dos? – pregunto Rei

\- Podre con ambos, dalo por hecho – dijo Fenrir

\- Estas muy confiado Fenrir – dijo Diagon

\- No deberías subestimarnos – dijo Night

\- Eso es algo que te puede costar muy caro – dijo Rubí

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Rei sonriendo – Acábalos Fenrir –

\- Con Gusto – dijo Fenrir lanzándose al ataque una vez más, reanudando la batalla.

Mientras estas asombrosas batallas se desarrollaban, en todo el planeta los diferentes defensores trataban de detener el avance de los bakugan caos.

\- Poder Activado: Hechicería Infernal – dijo Eris

Morgana con su mano derecha conjuro una especie de magia negra que lanzo contra varios bakugan caos, acabándolos rápidamente.

Poder Activado: Fuego Volcánico – dijo Katia

Skor lanzo una gran roca volcánica que se fragmento en varios pedazos destruyendo a varios bakugan caos.

\- Esto se está saliendo de control – dijo Katia

\- No pierdas la compostura – dijo Eris – Si lo hacemos, perderemos esta batalla –

 **AURAXIS**

La Reina, observaba con sumo interés la batalla de Gundalia, en especial la de su hijo y sobrina, observaba cada detalle con sumo cuidado, a la espera de que algo oculto saliera a la luz.

Kaira solo observaba una sola batalla, y esa era la de Dan de Auraxis, lo disimulaba muy bien ya que en ningún momento se perturbo su mirada seria, aunque por dentro pasaban cosas muy diferentes.

Keira era todo lo contrario, se emocionaba por todas las batallas.

\- ¿Que la perturba su majestad? – pregunto Deadwing

\- Aquí pasa algo, ni Darek, ni el otro idiota han estado presentes en ninguna batalla – dijo Kyle

\- No es par a preocuparse, después de todo no son precisamente útiles para los Vectan – dijo Keira

\- De eso no me cabe duda – dijo Kyle – El problema es que ambos tienen el orgullo por los cielos, nunca rechazarían no estar en una batalla -

\- ¿Cree que estén planeando algo? – pregunto Deadwing

\- Antes tenía dudas – dijo Kyle – Pero ahora estoy completamente segura –

 **GUNDALIA**

Helios cayó al suelo arrodillado, estaba cansado y muy exhausto.

Alduin estaba en las mismas condiciones aunque se le veía mucho más entero que a Helios.

\- Creo que estas llegando a tu límite – dijo Alduin burlón - ¿No Helios? –

\- No seas engreído Alduin – comenzó Helios furioso – Estas en las mismas condiciones que yo –

\- Debo de admitir, que esta es una de las batallas más entretenidas que he tenido en mucho tiempo – dijo Dageron – No crees Alduin –

\- Así es compañero – dijo Alduin

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Keith con una sonrisa tranquila – Eres un oponente formidable Dageron, es un honor pelear contigo –

\- Esto es jodidamente entretenido – dijo Helios – No me sentía así desde que batallaba con Drago –

\- Entonces creo que bueno darle a nuestra batalla un final digno – dijo Dageron - Poder Activado: Hora del Crepúsculo –

Alduin comenzó a preparar el letal ataque con el que acabo con los guerreros legendarios.

\- Con todo Helios – dijo Keith - Poder Activado: Cañón de Singularidad –

Helios abrió su boca y preparo una especie de energía completamente negra pero rodeada por un brillo de amarillo anaranjado muy ligero.

Ambos dragones dispararon sus poderosos ataques, los cuales chocaron generando una poderosa onda expansiva, ambos dragones mantuvieron su ataque, ninguno iba a ceder, y ambos ataques estaban completamente equilibrados.

Llevaron así por varios minutos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder contra el otro, pero antes de que alguno pudiera pensar alguna forma de salir de esta encrucijada, Helios comenzó a brillar intensamente, el ataque de Helios cobro mucha más fuerza y gano terreno sobre el de Alduin, hasta que finalmente, la fatiga hizo que Alduin finalmente desistiera y el ataque le diera directamente.

Alduin lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor, y luego volvió a su forma de esfera, Dageron cayó al suelo cansado y se sentó.

Helios estaba igual de cansado que Alduin, antes de siquiera poder cantar victoria, también cayó al suelo y volvió a su forma de esfera.

\- Helios, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Keith levantando la esfera de Helios del suelo.

\- Si – dijo Helios con tono cansado y dejando su tono arrogante de lado – Solo necesito descansar un poco –

Dageron también recogió la esfera de Alduin.

\- Lo siento amigo mío – dijo Alduin – No pude vencerlo, de alguna manera se volvió sumamente poderoso –

\- No hay problema amigo – dijo Dageron – Se hizo lo que se pudo –

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, se escuchó un poderoso estruendo, de la batalla entre ambos Drago, Dageron y Keith se quedaron viendo la letal batalla, mientras se protegían de las ondas expansivas.

Desde la lejanía, Elizabeth había visto la derrota de Dageron, muy dentro de ella se sintió aliviada de que el Auraxiano estuviera bien, sabía muy poco de su hermano, lo poco que le habían contado los Vectan es que era un monstruo, ella quería sacarse esa visión de él.

\- Poder Activado: Flama Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Flama de Fusión – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Ambos ataques de fuego chocaron violentamente.

\- Poder Activado: Garras de Magma – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Espejo Solar – dijo Dan

Burning Drago cargo sus garras de fuego y comenzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque sus ataques en parte fueron detenidos por una especie de escudo que cubría el cuerpo de Drago.

Ambos dragones se separaron y se observaron retadoramente.

\- Acabemos con esto – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Poder Activado: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego –

\- Derrotémoslos Drago – dijo Dan - Poder Activado: Furia del Dragón Solar –

Ambos Dragones dispararon una poderosa llamarada sumamente grande, la de Drago de color amarillo brillante y la de Burning Drago de un color rojo oscuro, los ataques chocaron y generaron un brillo tan intenso que cegó a todos en el campo de batalla.

Todas las batallas se detuvieron y a duras penas pudieron ver lo que pasaba.

En el punto de contacto del ataque comenzó a despedir grandes cantidades de fuego que cubrieron gran parte del planeta.

\- Ríndete Dan, o prepárate para ser carbón – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Jamás – dijo Dan decidido – Ya te lo he dicho muchas, nunca me rendiré –

Apenas Dan dijo esto, Drago comenzó a brillar como sus otros compañeros.

En el salón del trono de Auraxis la reina se paró de golpe, al ver como el ataque de Drago ganaba terreno.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo Burning Drago llegando a su límite de poder haciendo que los poderes se volvieran a estabilizar.

Nadie se esperaba que el punto de contacto estallara en una poderosa explosión que lleno el campo de batalla de un poderoso resplandor.

\- Dan – grito Akari preocupada mientras se cubría los ojos

En Auraxis la Reina estaba igual, llena de un sentimiento que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, preocupación por la vida de alguien, clavo su mirada en la pantalla mientras el resplandor desaparecía.

En el suelo aparecieron los dos peleadores tirados y completamente inconscientes, con las esferas de sus compañeros a su lado.

El primero en despertar fue Dan de Auraxis, el cual sujeto la esfera de Burning Drago, al ver que su compañero seguía inconsciente solo lo resguardo en su bolsillo.

\- Felicidades Dan empataste el marcador – dijo Dan de Auraxis –

\- Gracias – dijo Dan despertando – Fue una buena batalla –

Dageron apareció en ese momento para auxiliar a su amigo, Dan de Auraxis trato de levantarse, pero le fue imposible, Dageron tuvo que levantarlo, al poco tiempo llegaron el resto de los peleadores así como los demás Auraxianos.

\- ¿Dan estas bien? – pregunto Keith

\- Si – dijo Dan, para que luego su estómago tronara por el hambre – Bueno no tanto –

Los peleadores soltaron una ligera risa, para luego ver a los Auraxianos, Rei le preguntaba preocupada a su primo si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que dijera algo más, o de que fuera asfixiado por su prima, Dan de Auraxis levanto la mirada.

\- Dejemos así por hoy – dijo Dan de Auraxis dirigiéndose a su contraparte - ¿Te parece? –

Dan solo asintió levemente, después de esto los Auraxianos se retiraron, y después de una horas los peleadores también, dejando algunos Vectan que ayudarían a la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

 **VECTAN**

La naves en las que iban los peleadores que llegaban de gundalia comenzaron a descender al planeta, pero algo los dejo sumamente extrañados, la capital de Vectan estaba rodeada de cientos de naves Vectan con detalles rojos, había miles de ella, les parecía raro ya que según escucharon los Vectan habían perdido casi toda su flota, y Akari tenía una extraña sensación de que algo horrible pasaría.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo para sí misma

 **AURAXIS**

La nave en la que llego Dan había arribado hace poco, ahora podía caminar, pero cojeaba un poco, esta batalla lo había dejado exhausto, cuando desembarcaron en el palacio hasta el propio Dan se sorprendió al ver a su madre en la puerta junto con Kaira y Keira, de las dos Auraxianas se lo esperaba, pero nunca se lo hubiera esperado de su madre.

La Reina se acercó a su hijo que aún se apoyaba en Dageron.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kyle con algo de preocupación y poniendo la mano en el hombro de Dan de Auraxis.

\- Me encuentro bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Solo algo cansado –

\- No es de extrañar – dijo Kyle – Fue una dura batalla, deberías descansar –

Dan ni siquiera rechisto, realmente necesitaba ese descanso, debido a que Dageron no se encontraba precisamente en el mejor estado, la que lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación fue Kaira que se ofreció.

Caminando por los pasillos del palacio, ambos jóvenes entablaron una conversación algo peculiar.

\- Creo que te sobreexcediste – dijo Kaira

\- Vamos, era eso o perder, no le iba a dar el gusto – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Tenía que dar todo de mi –

\- Realmente me preocupe sabes – dijo Kaira – Cuando el ataque exploto –

Dan de Auraxis la miro con extrañes y luego con comprensión dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que habían tenido mutuamente y que seguían ignorando.

Kaira al darse cuenta de lo que dijo por poco se enciende su rostro.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto – dijo Dan de Auraxis tocando la mejilla de su amiga – No va contigo, no me iba a pasar nada –

El silencio reino el resto del camino, ni siquiera los bakugan hablaron en el trayecto.

\- Creo que esta es mi parada – dijo Dan de Auraxis frente a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo Kaira disponiéndose a retirarse.

\- Espera – dijo Dan de Auraxis sujetándola del brazo

Antes de que Kaira preguntara alguna cosa, Dan se adelantó a la peliazul y le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a los bakugan y más que todo a Kaira un apasionado beso que Kaira no se esperaba para ese momento, pero que ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Kaira no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

\- Perdóname por no habértelo dado antes – dijo Dan de Auraxis – A veces soy algo despistado –

Tras esto Dan y Drago entraron en la habitación, y en el pasillo, Kaira estaba en un shock completo, para después mostrar una sonrisa y retirarse.

 **VECTAN**

Los peleadores entraron al salón del trono y lo primero que vieron fue que Althea y Alex estaban con una mirada furiosa hacia Darek, al igual que los demás peleadores.

\- Osas pasar sobre mi autoridad Darek – dijo Althea en estado de cólera

Antes de que preguntaran que pasaba, varios guardias con armaduras blancas, con tonos dorados y rojos, sujetaron a Akari.

\- Oigan – grito Akari – Que creen que hacen, suéltenme o les partiré la cara –

\- No deberías sorprenderte – dijo Darek – Esto es lo que ganas por traidora –

Akari llena de furia se liberó de su agarre y le rompió la nariz a Darek con un fuerte puñetazo, pero de nuevo fue aprendida.

\- Auraxiana asquerosa – dijo Darek – Quería esperar hasta el juicio, pero ya no hace falta, Akari Kuso, por alta traición, quedas condenada a muerte –

\- ¿Qué? – grito Akari impactada

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **…**

 **Creo que los deje, patidifusos y con las ganas de más, pues tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana ya que esto fue todo por hoy, en fin espero que les haya gustado, ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Los topos son lo peor, pero le dan picor a la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En fin nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	43. Capitulo 43: Amor de Hermanos

**Drem Yol lok, damas, caballeros y gérmenes, bienvenidos sean a este capítulo número 43, donde las cosas se van a poner muy pero muy feas, los peleadores estarán paralizados y no sabrán que hacer y la resistencia quizás tenga que tomar una decisión muy difícil, gócenlo.**

 **PD: Titulo corregido**

 **CAPITULO 43: AMOR DE HERMANOS**

 **AURAXIS**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dan de Auraxis y Kaira, tuvieran ese pequeño encuentro.

Eran altas horas de la noche, y Dan estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

\- Creo que al fin aceptaste lo que sentías – dijo Burning Drago rompiendo el silencio

\- ¿Tanto se notaba? – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una ligera sonrisa

\- Puede que los bakugan no comprendamos muy bien esos extraños sentimientos, pero somos muy observadores – dijo Burning Drago

\- Supongo que es algo que haría tarde o temprano – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Bueno creo que necesito un par de horas de sueño – dijo acomodándose en la cama

Drago no dijo nada más, el también necesitaba un pequeño descanso, así que él se encerró en su forma de esfera.

No muy lejos de allí Kaira también se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con Keira.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kaira? – pregunto Quasar

\- Estoy bien – dijo Kaira – solo un poco sorprendida –

A Quasar no le sorprendió, al igual que Drago, ambos pensaban.

\- Que extraños son los auraxianos – pensó Quasar

 **VECTAN**

La terrible noticia le había caído sobre muchos de los presentes, los peleadores no supieron que hacer, la resistencia estaba a punto de atacar a Darek y huir junto con Akari, después de todo ella era su amiga, y sin ella nunca se hubieran conocido, pero antes de que siquiera pensaran un plan, alguien volvió a golpear a Darek.

Para sorpresa de todos fue Eris, envuelta en un aura de ira homicida, sujeto a Darek de su armadura y lo levanto del suelo con suma facilidad.

\- Más vale que me digas que esto es una broma Darek – dijo Eris – Y la golpiza que te daré no será tan fuerte –

\- Pues no es una broma Eris – dijo Darek – Ahora, te ordeno que me sueltes –

\- Tanto tú, como yo sabemos que no tienes la autoridad para hacer esto – dijo Eris

\- Eris está en lo correcto – dijo Acner – No posees la autoridad para esto –

\- Pues que pena – dijo Darek – Ya me salí con la mía, el código de la guardia de honor dice que como líder puedo expulsar a cualquiera, así que desde ahora ninguno de ustedes es parte de la Guardia – dijo refiriéndose a Érica, Eris, Katia y Heloise.

Eris no aguanto más, y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el Vectan dejándolo en el suelo con la boca botando sangre.

\- Si ya terminaron con sus lloriqueos por la traidora, tengo una ejecución que planear, descuiden me lo agradecerán algún día – dijo Darek – Llévensela –

Los guardias que sujetaban a Akari se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

\- Escúchame bien Darek, cuando salga de esta te voy a hacer pedazos, me oíste – grito Akari amenazadoramente mientras se la llevaban.

Una vez Darek salió de la habitación el silencio reino en toda la habitación durante unos segundos.

\- ¿No pueden hacer algo? – pregunto Dan histérico

\- Dan tranquilízate – dijo Drago – Con alterarte no la sacaremos de este lio –

\- Drago tiene razón Dan – dijo Shun – Debemos pensar en un plan sin alterarnos –

\- ¿No puede ordenarle a los guardias que la dejen? – pregunto Mira a Althea la cual solo negó lentamente

\- Eso guardias, son soldados de la familia de Darek, le son leales a él no a mí – dijo Althea, no puedo simplemente ordenarles algo y esperar que obedezcan.

\- Y supongo que si los atacamos directamente – comenzó Keith – Podríamos desatar una guerra civil –

Althea asintió levemente.

Los peleadores estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no se habían enterado que la resistencia había abandonado el lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, se encontraban cerca de los calabozos, en busca de su amiga.

\- Más vale que la encontremos rápido – dijo Derek – No sabemos cuándo Darek valla a hacer su movida –

Siguieron corriendo y antes de doblar un pasillo Rubí los detuvo a todos antes de que voltearan.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Derek – Estamos a punto de llegar –

\- Mira por ti mismo – dijo Rubí –

Derek se asomó por la esquina y después sus compañeros, había por lo menos 40 guardias vigilando la celda en la que estaba Akari, la chica estaba recostada en una silla con una mirada de enojo.

\- Creo que tendremos que hacer otro plan – dijo Kate –

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no los atacamos? – dijo Derek –

\- Y luego ¿Qué? – Dijo Rubí – Se nos podría escapar alguno y allí quedaríamos, necesitamos otro plan –

La resistencia decidió retirarse del lugar para evitar que fueran descubiertos, llegaron a una habitación cerrada, donde supieron que nadie los escucharía.

 **AURAXIS**

Afuera de la habitación de Dan de Auraxis había tres personas, se trataba de las tres teniente, Asuha, Niah y Kasie.

\- A mí ni me mires, la última vez que me toco despertarlo, por poco me carboniza – dijo Niah

\- A mí por poco me lanza por el balcón – dijo Kasie – Supongo que es turno de la aprendiz –

\- Bien, bien, yo lo hare – dijo Asuha entrando lentamente a la habitación.

Se podría decir que la habitación estaba parcialmente ordenada, en una cama particularmente grande, Dan dormía boca abajo y lanzando pequeños ronquidos.

Asuha se acercó lentamente y de manera temerosa.

Antes de que siquiera intentara despertarlo Dan se le adelanto y por poco le causa un paro cardiaco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Asuha? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis con voz entre cansada y algo irritada.

Asuha trago saliva antes de responder, y su expresión cambio a una algo molesta al escuchar como por fuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos de carrera alejarse de la puerta.

\- Al parecer Kaira te necesita – dijo Asuha sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo

Dan de Auraxis gano interés y levanto su cabeza de la almohada de color negro, y puso su mirada en su protegida.

\- ¿Dijo para que me necesitaba? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis, mientras esto pasaba Burning Drago también había despertado.

\- Solo dijo que era importante – dijo Asuha

Dan lanzo un último bostezo y luego se levantó.

\- Bueno iré a ver que necesita – dijo Dan de Auraxis sentándose en la cama y poniéndose las botas que regularmente usaba – Y tu ve a descansar, tengo la impresión de que las cosas se van a encender nuevamente –

Asuha solo asintió levemente y Dan salió de la habitación seguido por la peliroja, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

 **VECTAN**

En el salón del trono de Vectan, los peleadores estaban planeando como sacar a Akari de esta pésima situación.

\- Entonces creo que tenemos un plan – dijo Marucho

\- Cuando la ejecución se lleve a cabo, haremos un simulacro, parecerá que los Auraxianos nos atacan – dijo Nathe

\- Con la confusión liberamos a Akari y la llevamos lejos – dijo Keith

\- Me parece un buen plan – dijo Dan sonriendo

Lo que todos ellos ignoraban es que en afuera de la habitación, había uno de los soldados de Darek, que había escuchado toda la conversación, y ahora se le informaba el plan de los peleadores a Darek por medio de un comunicador.

De nuevo dentro del salón del trono se ultimaban los últimos detalles del plan.

\- Cuando la liberemos lo mejor sería llevarla a la tierra – dijo Keith – Es el último lugar en el que Darek buscaría, o por lo menos el menos posible, ya que de seguro pensara que huyo a Auraxis –

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Fabia – Después de esto veremos que hacer –

Los peleadores se retiraron ya que todos sabían que mañana sería un día sumamente difícil, Darek había fijado la ejecución para ese día.

\- Que los ancestros se apiaden de nosotros si el dragón de auraxis se entera de esto – fue lo único que pudo decir Eris

No muy lejos de aquel lugar la resistencia estaba pensando en una opción con la que no muchos estaban de acuerdo.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea – dijo Derek – Es el equivalente a hacer un pacto con el diablo –

\- Es nuestra única opción – dijo Kate – nosotros solos no podemos con el ejercito que tiene Darek, el sí podrá –

\- Sabes muy bien que a Akari no le gustara – dijo Aki no muy conforme con la idea al igual que Derek

\- ¿Alguno tiene una mejor idea en ese caso? – dijo Natasha, que aunque no le gustaba la idea, sabía que era la única salida para salvar a su amiga del patíbulo

Ninguno respondió, y dejando de lado todas sus quejas respecto al plan solo pudieron aceptar la idea que habían propuesto.

\- Ahora el problema es – comenzó Derek - ¿Quién esta tan loco como para ir? –

\- Yo iré – dijo Rubí

\- ¿Por qué tú? – Pregunto Kate – Sería mejor que alguien más fuera, por eso de que es más posible de que no te permitan volver -

\- Me creerán más fácil a mí – dijo Rubí – Iré yo –

Todos no pudieron más que asentir levemente y desearle suerte a su amiga.

Night abrió un portal y entro en el junto con Rubí.

Ya en las catacumbas, Akari seguía con su mirada jefa en los barrotes, con Diagon sobre su hombro, Akari tenía la más pura expresión de furia en su rostro.

\- A, la pobre Auraxiana no ha quitado esa expresión de su cara – dijo Darek apareciendo frente a la celda con una expresión de burla

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Akari – Vienes a pelear como un hombre –

\- Que graciosa – dijo Darek – Alguien como tú, no merece pelear contra mí –

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que barra el piso contigo? – dijo Akari de manera inocente

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Darek molesto – puedo contigo en cualquier momento –

\- Demuéstralo – dijo Akari desafiante

\- No vine para eso – dijo Darek – Te ofreceré un trato, vas a auraxis, engañas al Dragón de Auraxis y lo cambio contigo, tu quedas libre y el paga –

\- ¿Por qué aceptaría eso? – dijo Akari enojada

\- No es eso lo que hacen los auraxianos, apuñalarse entre sí, no son más que seres tramposos… -

Antes de que Darek terminara Akari le escupió a la cara, dejando al Vectan sin palabras.

\- Escúchame bien, Vectan, ningún poder, mortal o divino, me hará traicionar a mi hermano, tal vez tu limitada mente, te diga solo lo que quieres creer, pero la verdad es otra – dijo Akari

Darek no dijo nada solo se retiró completamente humillado.

\- Creo que le dijiste, hasta de lo que se iba a morir compañera – dijo Diagon

\- Si – dijo Akari sonriendo para después pasar a una de tristeza – Desgraciadamente, solo un milagro me salvara –

 **AURAXIS**

Kaira estaba en su laboratorio mientras observaba una grabación de Vectan cuando sintió que alguien entro en la habitación.

\- No te han dicho, que el sueño es importante para una persona – dijo Dan de Auraxis acercándose a Kaira hasta estar al lado de la peli azul.

\- Eso lo sé – dijo Kaira – Pero supuse que te gustaría ver esto –

Kaira le mostro a Dan una grabación de gran cantidad de naves Vectan que parecía que salieron de la nada.

\- Que sorpresa, al parecer se tenían algo guardadito – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Lo sorprendente es que no hayan apoyado la defensa de los planetas, es muy extraño en los Vectan – dijo Kaira

\- Quizás están cambiando de táctica – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Debemos mantener los ojos abierto –

El silencio reino en el laboratorio hasta que Kaira pregunto algo fuera del tema.

\- ¿Y lo de hace rato, fue de verdad? – pregunto Kaira poniéndose completamente roja

Dan de Auraxis no le respondió, simplemente le dio de nuevo un beso a la Auraxiana.

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Antes de que Kaira dijera alguna cosa, un portal se abrió en medio del laboratorio, y para sorpresa de los presente de el emergió cierta peleadora.

\- ¿Rubí? – dijeron Dan y Kaira casi al mismo tiempo

Rubí miro a ambos, especialmente a Dan.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kaira fríamente

\- No vengo aquí como su enemiga - dijo Rubí – Vengo a decirte algo, es sobre tu hermana –

La mirada de Dan se alarmo y miro a Rubí.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?, más vale que sea importante – dijo Dan de Auraxis entre enojado y alarmado

\- Darek es lo que pasa, Darek la va a ejecutar por traición – dijo Rubí alarmada

Dan no dijo nada, pero a partir de ese momento tanto Kaira como Rubí comenzaron a sentir que el aura del lugar se estaba poniendo bastante pesada, con bastante ira por el ambiente.

El tatuaje de dragón de Dan comenzó a brillar de un rojo muy intenso, y su mirada se cargó de enojo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Dan inhalo una bocanada de aire y luego miro a las dos auraxianas.

\- Voy a ir a Vectan – dijo Dan de Auraxis sin titubear – Drago abre un portal –

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Kaira

\- No, soy mucho más rápido si voy solo – dijo Dan de Auraxis para luego mirar a Rubí – Si lo que dices es cierto, voy a estar en deuda contigo –

\- Ten cuidado – dijo Kaira justo cuando Dan entro al portal

\- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? – pregunto Rubí

\- No es algo que deba responderte – dijo Kaira avergonzada

 **VECTAN**

Era un nuevo día, y ya era la hora de la ejecución, Akari avanzaba encadena de manos por los pasillos escoltada por varios guardias, cuando salieron al exterior la luz la cegó momentáneamente, pero alcanzo a escuchar gran cantidad de abucheos y muchos insultos, había una gran multitud, y avanzo lentamente, hacia un lugar, detrás de ella una pared, frente a ella, 5 de los guardias de Darek armados con rifles, fue sujetada al suelo con otro par de cadenas.

\- Ciudadanos de Vectan, hoy les ofrezco justicia, está sucia Auraxiana, ha traicionado a nuestro planeta, hoy le haremos pagar – dijo Darek

\- ¿Porque no ha sonado la alarma? – Dijo Marucho por un comunicador – Se nos acaba el tiempo –

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Dan

\- Chicos, quizás el plan está comprometido – dijo Shun

\- Esto es malo – dijo Dan mientras se acercaba al lugar para tratar de intervenir pero la multitud se lo dificultaba.

\- Tienes algo que decir – dijo Darek señalando a Akari

\- Si vinieron a verme suplicar – comenzó retadoramente – Van a quedar decepcionados –

Darek apretó los puños humillado

\- Preparen – comenzó Darek, Dan apresuro el paso, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

\- Apunten, Fuego – dijo Darek

Los estallidos no se hicieron esperar, Akari cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pasaron varios segundos y nada ocurrió, solo escucho murmullos de desconcierto, noto que el calor aumentaba, abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fueron cinco pequeños charcos de metal fundido.

Lentamente la multitud se apartó, no ante un bakugan, ante una persona, todos estaban paralizados del pánico.

Dan de Auraxis caminaba por entre la multitud, con los puños envueltos en fuego.

\- Que esperan, ataquen idiotas – dijo Darek

Pero los guardias estaban paralizados, Tom trato de atacarlo pero una mirada fría y llena de furia homicida vasto para detenerlo.

Cuando Dan de Auraxis estuvo frente a Darek no dijo nada en un principio.

\- Nadie le hace daño a mi familia – dijo de manera fría, para después acertar un potente puño envuelto en llamas contra el estómago del Vectan, ni siquiera la armadura pudo protegerlo, Darek cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La mirada de Dan de Auraxis, se paseó por el lugar buscando algún otro idiota que se atreviera a atacarlo.

Al darse cuenta de que nadie más lo intentaría, poso su mirada sobre su hermana y se acercó rápidamente, al percatarse de que no tenía ninguna herida, derritió las cadenas con sus manos envueltas en llamas.

Después de esto, Drago abrió un portal, y se llevó con él a Akari y a Diagon, la chica ni siquiera opuso resistencia.

Todos en aquella plaza estaban paralizados incluyendo a los peleadores.

 **AURAXIS**

Dan y Akari cayeron en el enorme pastizal rojo por el que solían pasar el tiempo hace muchos años.

Akari cayó muy cerca de su hermano, y antes de que un preocupado Dan le preguntara si se encontraba bien, Akari se lanzó contra él y lo abrazo fuertemente, con algunas lágrimas brotando por sus ojos.

\- Gracias, gracias por salvarme Dan - dijo Akari

Dan no respondió de inmediato, solo correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, y los bakugan observaron en silencio.

\- Bueno ahora creo que debemos buscarte un lugar en el que te puedas ocultar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No – dijo Akari – Ya me canse de correr, iré a encontrarme con ella cara a cara de una vez por todas –

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Dan

\- Completamente – dijo Akari

Ambos hermanos no tardaron en ponerse en marcha y llegar a la ciudad, donde a muchos le impresiono ver de nuevo a Akari aparecer como si nada, llegaron al palacio y comenzaron a caminar, ninguno había dicho nada.

\- Oye Danny, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Rei apareciendo de la nada para luego quedarse viendo a su prima fijamente

\- Danny ¿estoy alucinando o realmente ella está aquí? – pregunto Rei

\- Esta aquí Rei – dijo Dan

La reacción de Rei no se hiso esperar y comenzó a abrazar a su prima.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Ya recapacitaste? – fueron muchas las preguntas de Rei

\- Rei me asfixio – dijo Akari perdiendo el aire

\- O, lo siento – dijo Rei

\- Rei, donde está la reina, Akari quiere hablar con ella – dijo Dan seriamente

\- Está observando el bosque de la sangre – dijo Rei

Los tres se pusieron en marcha con Rei siguiendo a Akari muy de cerca y con una sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde estaba la reina, Dan miro a su hermana, y esta solo asintió decidida, Dan abrió la puerta y entro a una gran sala de estar con alfombras y muchos muebles de color negro.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Dijo Kyle enojada mientras estaba observando el bosque para luego posar su mirada sobre su hijo – Te he buscado todo el día –

\- Alguien estaba en un apuro, y tuve que ir a sacarlo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Y quién es ese alguien que merece tu atención? – dijo Kyle ganando interés pero igualmente enojada

\- Ella – dijo Dan señalando la puerta mientras Akari entraba con la mirada fija en su madre.

Kyle cambio su expresión a una de asombro, tenía a su hija justo frente a ella.

\- Hola madre – dijo Akari con una mirada desafiante

\- Hola querida – dijo Kyle acercándose a su hija, cuando estuvieron frente a frente acaricio la mejilla de su hija – Bienvenida a casa.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno tengo sueño y estoy carente de cafeína, así que seré breve y responderé los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno Rubí sí que ayudo a salvar a Akari, indirectamente, pero ayudo, ahora tengo una duda, como sabes Rubí sigue en auraxis, así que, que haría Rubí,**

 **A) Se queda en Auraxis**

 **B) Vuelve a Vectan**

 **Una representa el camino de la rectitud y la otra el del mal, asique como es tu oc puedes elegir.**

 **En fin nos vemos la próxima semana, ciao**


	44. Capitulo 44: Caminando Con la Oscuridad

**Drem Yol Lok, os doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, que representa como diríamos muchos el principio del fin, no se preocupen aún faltan varios capítulos, pero en los siguientes capítulos se comenzaran a revelar secretos y por supuesto el capítulo que había prometido del pasado de la Reina todo eso y más en el futuro, pero hoy veremos cómo dos personajes tomaran decisiones muy difíciles.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la historia y los personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 44: CAMINANDO CON LA OSCURIDAD**

 **AURAXIS**

Habían pasado tensos minutos desde ese frio saludo que se habían dado madre e hija, Dan de Auraxis tenía una mirada completamente seria mientras que por el contrario Rei estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Dime querida, ¿A que debo esta agradable visita? – pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Tarde o temprano iba a tener que dar la cara, ¿no? – dijo Akari desafiante

\- Por supuesto – dijo Kyle sujetándola de la barbilla – Pero tú eres sorprendentemente terca, a que debo el hecho de que hallas vuelto –

\- Como si me gustara venir a este lugar – dijo Akari liberándose de la mano de su madre

\- ¿Entonces porque no te quedaste en Vectan con queridos amigos? – pregunto Kyle suspicaz, deduciendo lo que había sucedido

\- No tuve opción – dijo Akari entre dientes

La Reina sonrió ante este hecho, estaba profundamente interesada en lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Porque no tomas asiento y le cuentas todo a tu madre? – dijo Kyle

 **VECTAN**

Los peleadores habían quedado completamente estáticos después de los últimos acontecimientos, en primer lugar el plan que habían pensado para detener la ejecución de Akari había fracasado, y acababan de darse cuenta del porqué.

\- Así que Darek fue el culpable de que las alarmas no sonaran – dijo Shun pensativo

\- De seguro nos escuchó mientras hacíamos el plan – dijo Keith – Aunque lo que me pregunto es, como fue que el apareció aquí – dijo refiriéndose al Dan de Auraxis

\- Él es muy inteligente y a la vez muy peligroso – dijo Eris – Pero estoy completamente segura de que no es un adivino –

\- ¿Entonces insinúas que…? – Érica no pudo terminar la frase

\- No insinuó – dijo Eris – Estoy completamente segura de que alguien le dijo –

\- Lo que significa – comenzó Dan

\- Que tenemos un espía entre nosotros – dijo Shun

Todos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos mientras meditaban la situación, pero todos estaban de acuerdo que tenían un espía entre ellos, de inmediato por sus mentes pasaron varios sospechosos, pero ninguno tenía al parecer buenas razones para estar con la Reina de Auraxis.

En otra habitación Elizabeth había aprovechado para leer la carta que Dageron le había entregado, no sin antes haber tomado una decisión algo difícil para ella, después de ver lo que Darek había hecho decidió dejar de ser teniente de los Vectan, si bien Nathe y Arya trataron de persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, Althea fue muy comprensiva con ella.

En una habitación algo apartada leyó las líneas de la carta de Elesis, y cuando pudo terminarla, no pudo evitar soltar una solitaria lágrima.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dharak algo preocupado por su compañera

\- No pasa nada Dharak – dijo Elizabeth lentamente – Es solo que reconforta saber que en verdad me amo en algún momento –

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Dharak

\- Mi madre – dijo Elizabeth – Por mucho tiempo pensé que me había abandonado, es bueno saber que no fue así – dijo Elizabeth para después volver a meter la carta en el sobre, pero antes de volver a meterla, vio algo más dentro del sobre, saco la segunda hoja, al verla muy de cerca se dio cuenta de que era un mapa de un cementerio.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Dharak mirando el mapa –

\- Parece un mapa, y creo que sé de qué es – dijo Elizabeth – Vamos a Auraxis, creo que es hora de que yo presente mis respetos a alguien –

Dharak abrió el portal y ambos entraron en él.

 **AURAXIS**

En una enorme sala, adornada con cortinas color sangre y con varios sofás de color negro, Kyle y Akari estaban prácticamente en un duelo de miradas por ver quien mantenía la superioridad en esa situación, al lado de Akari Rei estaba sentada en el mismo sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro y de pie detrás de ella, Dan de Auraxis

Akari estaba enlazando en su mente las palabras que diría para evitar darle la razón a su madre, pero no había forma alguna de ganarle.

\- Entonces, puedes explicarme la situación en la que estás metida – dijo Kyle

Akari sonrió con nerviosismo, aun no sabía cómo decir las cosas.

\- Me lo puedes decir ahora, o puedes reservártelo y me enterare de otra forma – dijo Kyle

Akari trago saliva y finalmente simplemente lo dijo.

\- Darek me encerró – dijo Akari – Y luego me mando a ejecutar, de no ser porque Dan llego a tiempo, ahora estaría muerta –

Kyle no dijo nada, su mirada se endureció y miro a Dan, quien confirmo con un ligero asentimiento.

Rei también quedo impactada, solo que ella dejaba ver más su ira, Fenrir miro a Diagon, el cual no dijo nada pero aun en su actitud se logró ver que Akari decía la verdad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kyle rompiendo el silencio

Akari abrió los ojos, esperaba un comentario sarcástico incluso una burla, pero fue tomada por sorpresa que se mostró incapaz de responder.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Akari algo enojada, ya que pensaba que su madre la estaba manipulando y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

\- Yo tengo una duda – dijo Diagon - ¿Cómo fue que Dan sabía que Akari estaba en peligro? –

Todos miraron a Dan, incluso Akari tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad.

\- Yo también tengo interés en saberlo – dijo Kyle

\- Quizás seas muy listo, pero no eres adivino – dijo Rei en iguales condiciones

\- Rubí apareció de improviso hace unas horas – dijo Dan mirando a su hermana – Ella fue quien me lo dijo –

\- No le hiciste nada, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Akari con algo de desconfianza y a la vez sorprendida

\- Creo que sigue con Kaira – dijo Dan – Si es que no se ha intentado ir –

Akari suspiro algo aliviada, Rei dejo ver una sonrisa divertida y Kyle mantuvo su pose seria, nadie parecía notar que en el lugar donde Kyle se encontraba sentada, había una extraña luminosidad de color morado muy oscuro.

En el laboratorio de Kaira, la susodicha y Rubí se encontraban bastante distanciadas, Kaira con los brazos cruzados, mientras Rubí daba lentas vueltas en una silla giratoria, aunque de vez en cuando se paraba para observar las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres parar de hace eso? – Dijo Kaira – Me estas mareando –

\- Pues lo siento – dijo Rubí sarcásticamente – Es lo único que puedo hacer, tu cerraste la puerta recuerdas –

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que no hayas guiado a Dan a una trampa – dijo Kaira

\- No tengo razones para mentirle – dijo Rubí – Y tampoco puedo contradecir tu desconfianza, después de toda tu preocupación es por amor – dijo Rubí, esta última parte de manera casi tierna

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Kaira completamente roja y muy enojada

Rubí solo se giró lentamente y con algo de nerviosismo.

\- No crees que es un poco malhumorada – dijo Rubí

\- Un poco es quedarse corto – dijo Night

\- Los escuche – volvió a decir Kaira enojada

Ya muy alejados del palacio, en un cementerio al lado de la ciudad, Elizabeth se encontraba frente a un mausoleo, la tétrica apariencia del cementerio no la asusto y después de buscar varios minutos, lo encontró, la tumba en los que descansaban los restos mortales de su madre, se había quitado su armadura, llevaba una camisa de color morado junto con un pantalón negro y un par de botas del mismo color.

\- Déjame decirte que no pensé que vendrías – dijo una voz por entre las sombras

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto Elizabeth poniéndose en posición de combate

\- Tranquila – dijo Dageron apareciendo por entre los arboles – Me rindo – dijo esto levantando las manos de manera divertida

Elizabeth por poco lo golpea por esa broma, pero en lugar de eso, solo respiro profundamente.

\- Gracias por la carta – dijo lentamente – Realmente necesitaba saberlo –

\- No de que – dijo Dageron acercándose a Elizabeth – Supongo que quieres saber más cosas ¿no? –

\- ¿En verdad, papa era tan malo? – pregunto Elizabeth

\- Era un ebrio y nos odiaba a ambos – dijo Dageron – Era bastante malo –

\- ¿Y mama? – pregunto Elizabeth

\- De lo poco que recuerdo del momento en que estuviste con nosotros, solo puedo decir que eras la luz de sus ojos, y me estoy quedando corto – dijo Dageron

Elizabeth no respondió de inmediato solo se limitó a dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa.

De nuevo en el palacio de Auraxis, en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo esa tensa charla entre familiares, pero había algo extraño ya que Akari se sentí un poco mareada aunque ahora solo eran cosas esporádicas.

\- Y bueno – dijo Kyle burlona - ¿Qué harás ahora? –

Akari no respondió, ya que ni ella misma sabía que haría.

\- Podrías unirte a nosotros – dijo Kyle – Puedes tomar el lugar que te corresponde en el trono –

\- Aunque los Vectan me hayan intentado ejecutar – comenzó Akari – Aun no estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para unirme a ti –

\- Oh vamos prima – dijo Rei – No me digas que sigues con eso –

\- Pues mantengo mi decisión – dijo Akari

\- ¿Aun si nosotros somos los únicos que hemos intentado mantenerte con vida? – pregunto Rei

Akari no dijo nada solo se mantuvo firme, pero era claro que las palabras de Rei la habían afectado.

\- Tu prima tiene razón – dijo Kyle – Además auraxis necesita a su princesa de vuelta para poder acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas – dijo Kyle sonriendo tenebrosamente

\- No me lograras convencer madre – dijo Akari – Ten eso por seguro –

Kyle respiro profundamente, y luego dejo ver una sonrisa.

\- Ya que no quieres unirte a nosotros – comenzó Kyle – Espero que por lo menos aceptes quedarte aquí, no pelearas para nosotros ni para ellos, solo estarás aquí para estar con vida – dijo Kyle

Akari dudo por unos minutos, sabía que no debía confiar, pero para ella era su mejor opción considerando que creía que los Vectan intentarían matarla.

\- Esta bien – dijo Akari – Trato hecho –

\- Me encanta escuchar eso – dijo Kyle despeinándola – Supongo que debes estar cansada ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y duermes un poco? -

Akari se extrañó, pero una vez se levantó el mareo que antes había sido leve, ahora fue muy fuerte.

\- No me siento bien – dijo Akari sujetándose su cabeza y casi cae, de no ser porque Dan la logro sujetar a tiempo –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dan preocupado

\- Nada, solo estoy un poco mareada – dijo Akari

\- Yo me siento igual – dijo Diagon cayendo al bolsillo de su compañera

\- Dan, Rei, llévenlos a su habitación – dijo Kyle ambos necesitan descansar

Tanto Dan como Rei ayudaron a Akari a levantarse, y la chica se apoyó en ambos y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kyle junto con Deadwing.

\- ¿Funciono? – pregunto Deadwing

\- Perfectamente – dijo Kyle sonriendo macabramente y sacando la runa Darkus

Mientras tanto en los pasillos Akari apenas si se podía mantener de pie.

\- Oigan porque se ven dobles – dijo Akari casi al punto de reírse

\- Genial ya está alucinando – dijo Dan

\- A mí me parece que se ve divertida así – dijo Rei – Hasta se ve tierna –

Pasaron al lado del laboratorio de Kaira y la vieron salir junto con Keira sosteniendo a Rubí, la cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

\- Veo que están en la misma situación – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Qué le paso a ella? – pregunto Rei

\- Dijo que estaba mareada y luego comenzó a alucinar – dijo Keira

\- Miren los dos tortolos se encuentran – dijo Rubí de repente estallando a carcajadas

Al mismo tiempo Night, Akari y Diagon dentro del bolsillo estallaron a carcajadas completas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntaron Rei y Keira al mismo tiempo

\- Es el efecto de la alucinación – dijo Kaira

Ambos llevaron a las dos chicas casi cargándolas a la única habitación disponible, la de Akari.

Dan abrió la puerta y entraron arrastrando a las dos chicas, Dan y Rei dejaron a Akari en la cama doble que había en su habitación, aun con su juicio nublado pudo notar que la habitación estaba como ella la había dejado.

\- Gracias por no tocar mis cosas – dijo Akari burlonamente

\- Me matarías si lo hago – dijo Dan

\- Dalo por hecho – dijo Akari cayendo en un profundo sueño

Kaira y Keira dejaron a Rubí en una especie de sillón que había en la habitación.

\- Es muy extraño que les haya pasado esto – dijo Kaira pensativa

\- Por ahora no nos preocupemos por esto – dijo Dan – Rei puedes quedarte aquí por si le sucede algo –

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Rei

Todos dejaron la habitación a excepción de Rei la cual se quedó en el balcón observando el horizonte.

Kyle se encontraba una vez más hablando con el espía en su estudio.

\- Debiste haberme avisado, que mi hija seria ejecutada – dijo Kyle iracunda

\- Estaba a punto de hacerlo mi reina – dijo el espía – Pero su hijo llego mucho antes –

\- Bien – dijo Kyle – Por lo menos mi hija ahora está viva y en la seguridad de este planeta, mantenme informada –

\- Si majestad – dijo el espía cortando la comunicación

\- Ya cayeron dos – dijo Kyle – Falta una – dijo esto último viendo una foto de Elizabeth para luego pasar su mirada por una foto muy antigua de ella y Elesis.

\- Cree que acepte su majestad – dijo Deadwing

\- Puede ser – dijo Kyle – Al menos debo intentarlo, se lo debo a Elesis, después de todo ella quería demasiado a su hija –

De nuevo en el cementerio, Dageron y Elizabeth habían pasado todo ese tiempo hablando, más que todo contándose sus vidas.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla – dijo Elizabeth – O sospecharan de mí –

\- Recuerda – comenzó Dageron – Si crees que las cosas se van a poner feas, no dudes en llamarme, he iré a buscarte –

\- Es un trato hermano – dijo Elizabeth

Elizabeth abrió un portal y entro en el junto con Dharak.

\- No crees que fue algo arriesgado dejar que se fuera – dijo Dan de Auraxis apareciendo de improviso – Podrían hacerle algo –

\- Como le dije a ella, si necesita mi ayuda, iré de inmediato – dijo Dageron – Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Akari? –

\- Esta alucinando, pero relativamente bien – dijo Dan – Como supiste que estaba aquí –

\- Elizabeth me lo conto – dijo Dageron – Me dijo que casi mataste a Darek –

\- ¿Sique vivo? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Al parecer a parte de algunas hemorragias internas y un corazón parcialmente vomitado, sigue con vida –

\- Quien lo diría –

Ambos Auraxianos volvieron al palacio mientras el crepúsculo caía sobre el planeta, la noche fue particularmente lluviosa, y tanto Rubí y Akari tuvieron sueños muy extraños.

 **SUEÑO RUBI**

 **Se encontraba en su casa, como era antes, solo que estaba completamente desierta.**

 **\- ¿Porque sigues ayudando a los Vectan? – Pregunto una voz y detrás de ella apareció una copia exacta de ella – Son los enemigos de nuestro planeta**

 **\- Pues este planeta fuera tan fantástico, no habría asesinado a mis padres – dijo Rubí**

 **\- No me digas, y si fueron los Vectan – dijo la otra Rubí – Recuerda que nuestro padre lucho contra ellos infinidad de veces –**

 **Rubí quedo estática, y gran cantidad de voces comenzaron a repetir las mismas palabras, hasta que los ojos de Rubí se tornaron de un color más oscuro.**

 **Fin Sueño Rubi**

 **SUEÑO AKARI**

 **Se encontraba frente a su copia oscura.**

 **\- Ahora sí que no tienes opción amiga, trataron de matarte a ti y a Diagon, y trataron que hicieras que vendieras a tu hermano – dijo la otra Akari – Son tus enemigos**

 **\- Si no tengo opción – dijo Akari mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos – Son mis enemigos –**

 **Fin Sueño Akari**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol las despertaron, algo había cambiado en ellas los ojos de Akari ahora eran amarillos como los de su madre y los de Rubí ahora eran de un verde más oscuro, intercambiaron miradas y luego salieron corriendo de la habitación y después de una gran carrera llegaron a donde estaba la Reina, el lugar donde Akari había llegado, ambas entraron y esperaron a que Kyle hablara.

\- Díganme chicas – comenzó Kyle con una sonrisa macabra - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –

Tanto Rubí como Akari intercambiaron miradas, con sonrisas algo tenebrosas.

\- Venimos a aceptar tu oferta madre – dijo Akari

\- Que bueno es escuchar eso – dijo Kyle

 **CONTINUAR…**

 **He, como os quedáis, bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme una review para saber si les gusta la historia.**

 **Dragoviking: Tomaste el camino de la acción, y bueno como vez al Rubí quedarte en auraxis quedo bajo los poderes que uso la reina, no diré mas, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **En fin nos vemos en la próxima ciao.**


	45. Capitulo 45: El Rugido de la Oscuridad

**Drem Yol Lok, os saludo de nuevo, bienvenidos al capítulo número 45 de Auraxis Attack, la oscuridad a echado raíces en dos de nuestras protagonistas, por lo que hoy tendremos la continuación y que es lo que macabros planes tienen preparados.**

 **CAPITULO 45: EL RUGIDO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

 **AURAXIS**

Lo que muchos consideraban imposible, había ocurrido, Akari, una de las primeras Auraxianas en rebelarse contra la Reina, se había unido a ella.

\- Me agrada escuchar que ambas recapacitaron y aceptaron mi oferta – dijo Kyle sonriendo de manera tenebrosa

\- Así es, ambas tomamos la misma decisión – dijo Akari y Rubí solo asintió

Kyle se giró y encaro a ambas, con una rápida mirada noto que sus ojos habían cambiado, señal de que su artimaña había funcionado y no estaba siendo engañada.

Kyle se acercó lentamente a ambas Auraxianas.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo – dijo Kyle – Tu también Rubí, debo agradecerte por habernos avisado de lo que planeaba hacer ese Vectan –

\- No hay nada que agradecer majestad – dijo Rubí

Antes de que la Reina respondiera, Kaira la llamo por un comunicador.

\- Mi Reina discúlpeme la interrupción – dijo Kaira

\- No hay problema Kaira, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kyle

\- Le gustara saber, que ya he terminado con la máquina de aumento, y todo está preparado para iniciar el proceso – dijo Kaira

\- Excelente noticia, iré de inmediato, quiero a todos en el laboratorio en 5 minutos - dijo Kyle disponiéndose a salir de la habitación – Ustedes dos también –

Akari y Rubí asintieron levemente y siguieron a Kyle.

 **VECTAN**

En Vectan las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Akari fuera salvada por su hermano, los rumores de un supuesto espía se habían filtrado y ahora todo el mundo desconfiaba de todo el mundo.

\- Que rápido cambiaron las cosas por aquí, no crees Drago – dijo Dan que observaba el horizonte

\- Así – dijo Drago – Es increíble que un solo suceso haya hecho que las cosas se hallan torcido para nosotros –

\- Lo que me sigo preguntando – comenzó Dan – Es a donde se habrán ido –

\- Posiblemente a Auraxis – dijo Drago – Recuerda que él siempre quiso llevarla consigo –

\- Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada – dijo Dan

En otro lado del castillo Kate acompañada por el resto de los que quedaban de la resistencia se hacían casi las mismas preguntas.

\- No debimos haberle avisado – dijo Drake

\- No teníamos otra opción – dijo Natasha nosotros no podíamos sacarla sin terminar en el mismo lugar

\- Pues siquiera debimos intentarlo – dijo Drake – Ni Akari ni Rubí han vuelto, por lo que debemos suponer que las capturaron o algo peor –

\- Sabes perfectamente que la Reina quería a Akari con vida – dijo Kate interrumpiéndolo – Por lo que de seguro ambas están vivas –

\- Entonces debemos ir a auraxis y salvarlas – dijo Drake

\- Creo que olvidas algo – dijo Aki

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Drake

\- Olvidas que la reina de Vectan cerro el planeta – dijo Natasha – Nadie puede salir –

\- Oh, cierto – dijo Drake mientras sus ánimos bajaban - ¿Qué haremos entonces? –

\- Por ahora esperar – dijo Kate – Es lo único que podemos hacer –

 **AURAXIS**

Dan de Auraxis acababa de entrar al laboratorio de Kaira, lo primero que vio fue a Kaira trabajando en una extraña máquina que tenía 6 capsulas del tamaño de un ser humano, conectadas a una maquina más grande en la que se encontraban la runa Darkus y las energías de atributo.

\- Ya van dos veces que me despiertas – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Que sucede ahora –

\- La Reina los llamo a todos aquí – dijo Kaira – Ya termine el proyecto que va a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor –

\- Supongo que es esta máquina tétrica que tienes acá – dijo Dan de Auraxis observando la maquina detenidamente

\- Así es - dijo Kaira

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace? – pregunto Burning Drago

\- Preferiría explicarlo cuando todos lleguen – dijo Kaira – Aunque en palabras simples, potenciara la fuerza de nosotros y de los bakugan –

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Keira que venía discutiendo con Fénix.

\- Sigo diciendo que un bakugan no puede comer en su forma de esfera – dijo Keira

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – pregunto Fénix

Keira iba a decir algo hasta que vio que tanto su hermana como Dan, al igual que Drago y Quasar la miraban con una cara bastante extraña, como si estuvieran diciendo un fuerte, ¿Enserio?

\- Mejor en otro momento – le susurro Keira

En ese mismo momento también apareció Reí.

\- ¿Reí, donde esta Akari? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis casi de inmediato

Rei dejo salir una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

\- Veras cuando me desperté tanto ella como Rubí se habían ido -

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No hay porque preocuparse - dijo Kyle entrando a la habitación – Ellas están aquí –

Acto seguido tanto Akari como Rubí entraron a la habitación.

\- Solo puedo decir que ambas aceptaron unirse a nosotros – dijo Kyle

Dan miro a su hermana la cual solo asintió con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Acto seguido llegaron Dageron y Alduin y por ultimo Sheer y Eric, apenas Eric vio a Akari y Rubí por poco si las ataca.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – dijo Eric iracundo

\- Aunque me de asco decir esto Eric, ahora todos estamos en el mismo barco – dijo Rubí

\- ¿Barco?, ¿Qué barco? – pregunto Eric

Leviatán bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Dageron rodo los ojos y Rei por poco estalla a carcajadas.

\- Significa que estamos en el mismo bando idiota – dijo Sheer – La deducción es muy simple –

\- Hasta yo la sé – dijo Keira divertida

\- Basta – dijo Kyle de modo autoritario – Ya que todos estamos aquí, Kaira explícales de que se trata todo esto –

\- En términos simples esta máquina hará evolucionar a los bakugan y al mismo tiempo potenciara nuestra conexión con ellos, seremos mucho más poderosos en ese sentido – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto Sheer impaciente por utilizar la maquina en ella.

\- La máquina usa la energía de la runa Darkus, gracias a esto se corromperán las energías de atributo que Dageron había traído, creando así las energías corruptas, las cuales fusionaremos con nosotros y los bakugan, para eso cada uno de nosotros entrara a su respectiva capsula y el proceso comenzara –

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que falle?, o que nos mate en el proceso – pregunto Dageron

\- Ninguna – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Tres días, en los que deberemos estar dentro de la capsula -

\- Estas loca – dijo Eric – ¿Quién se encargara de que no roben las runas?, nosotros podemos con esos tontos sin necesidad de evolucionar –

\- No me digas Eric – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Como lo hiciste en Vestal o como lo hiciste en Rapture –

Eric no respondió solo apretó los puños humillado.

\- Parece que te consideras muy débil Kuso – contrataco Eric

\- No es así – dijo Dan de Auraxis calmado – Yo soy capaz de notar, que a este paso los peleadores nos van a rebasar –

Kyle de nuevo tuvo que intervenir para evitar que ambos peleadores terminaran matándose, lo último que necesitaba era tener a un peleador menos, pero valla que le gustaba ver a su hijo poner a Eric en su lugar, muy dentro de ella una idea de que Dan era el idóneo para sucederla paso por su cabeza, pero él y ella ya tenían un pacto establecido.

Kyle se acercó a Eric y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo y asfixiándolo.

\- Dan tiene la razón Eric, nos rebasaran si nos descuidamos – dijo Kyle apretando el agarre – En todo caso esto no es algo que puedan decidir hacer o no, esto es una orden, ¿fui clara? –

\- Si majestad – dijo Eric perdiendo el aire

\- Perfecto – dijo Kyle soltando a su sirviente

\- ¿Alguna otra objeción? – pregunto Kyle pero nadie respondió

\- Bien, que están esperando entonces – dijo Kyle

Una vez Kyle dijo eso, varios científicos se acercaron a Dan de Auraxis, Dageron, Kaira, Keira, Sheer y Eric, comenzaron a revisarlos y prepararlos para que entraran en las capsulas.

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos fue entrando, antes de que Dan entrara Akari se le acerco.

\- Creo que nunca creíste que esto fuera a pasar – dijo Akari

\- Habría pensado 15 sucesos imposibles antes de pensar que volverías aquí – dijo Dan de Auraxis irónico – ¿A qué se debe este cambio de opinión? –

\- Solo me tome el tiempo de pensarlo – dijo Akari

Dan no dijo nada, pero había notado algo extraño, pero no le presto importancia, acto seguido, Dan también entro a la capsula, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro comenzó el proceso.

Todas las capsulas comenzaron a llenarse de un líquido de un color distinto, la de Dan de color rojo, la de Dageron de color morado, la de Kaira de amarillo, la de Keira de un verde muy oscuro, la de Sheer de color anaranjado y la de Eric de color azul profundo.

Una vez se llenaron completamente, se cerraron a sí mismas con una cubierta de metal.

\- Se quedaran dentro durante 3 días majestad – dijo un científico – Le avisaremos cuando salgan o si se presenta alguna eventualidad -

Kyle no respondió se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de salir se quedó de pie en la entrada.

\- Akari, Rei, Rubí, las quiero en mi estudio mañana al amanecer, hasta entonces hagan lo que quieran pero sean puntuales, ¿fui clara? – dijo Kyle voz tenebrosa y fría

\- Si majestad – dijeron las tres al unísono

\- Bien, las dejo por ahora – dijo Kyle retirándose

\- Oigan que les parece si tenemos una pequeña batalla – sugirió Rei

\- Me parece una excelente idea – dijo Rubí

\- Si tengo ganas de pelear un poco – dijo Night

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? – dijo Akari

 **VECTAN**

Dan caminaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo por los pasillos del palacio, cuando se detuvo de golpe al escuchar una interesante conversación.

\- ¿Crees que fue buena idea haber ido a Auraxis? – Pregunto Dharak – Quizás te descubrieron –

Una idea paso momentáneamente por la cabeza de Dan, ¿Era Elizabeth la espía?, pero rápidamente esa idea fue descartada al escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra

\- Valió la pena completamente – dijo Elizabeth – Pude conocer muchas cosas de mi pasado, además no me importa si me descubren –

Dan dejo de escuchar, no supo cómo siquiera por su cabeza pudo pasar esa idea, estaba bastante cansado, desde la batalla por gundalia había dormido muy poco y estaba completamente exhausto.

Tanta fue su distracción que no noto que Shun lo había llamado durante varios minutos.

\- Oye Dan – dijo Shun con un tono mucho más alto, haciendo que Dan se sobresaltar

\- ¿Qué es esto una técnica ninja? – dijo Dan asustado

\- Se llama hablar con un distraído – dijo Shun serio - ¿Siquiera has dormido algo desde que llegaste? –

\- No mucho – dijo Dan

\- No ha dormido nada – dijo Drago –

\- Gracias por delatarme Drago – dijo Dan

\- Supongo que nada va a hacer que decidas descansar un poco – dijo Shun

\- Creo que si me hace un poco de falta – dijo Dan sonriendo y Shun sonrió en respuesta

 **AURAXIS**

En una gigantesca arena de batalla que estaba parcialmente destruida, tres bakugan respiraban agitadamente al igual que sus respectivas compañeras.

\- Poder Activado: Casería de Skadi – dijo Rei

\- Poder Activado: Rugido Oscuro – dijo Rubí

\- Poder Activado: Corrupción Oscura – dijo Akari

Los tres ataques Darkus chocaron violentamente, generando una potente explosión que devolvió a todos los bakugan a su forma de esfera.

\- Que buena batalla – dijo Rei muy emocionada recogiendo a Fenrir

\- Bastante entretenida – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa mientras Night se subía a su hombro

\- Habrá que hacer esto más seguido – dijo Akari

\- Bueno ya está atardeciendo, creo que debería mostrarte donde vas a dormir – dijo Rei refiriéndose a Rubí

\- Esta bien – dijo la señalada – Me hace falta una buena cama –

Rei y Rubí se dispusieron a retirarse, pero antes de irse Rei miro a su prima que iba a salir por otro lugar.

\- ¿No vienes Akari? – pregunto Rei

\- Adelántense, después las alcanzo – dijo Akari

Una vez Akari salió de la arena Diagon se posó en el hombro de su compañera.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Diagon como Night también había cambiado, ahora su voz era un poco más intimidante.

\- No nada, solo necesito pensar – dijo Akari

Camino por unos cuantos segundos y luego llego a un enorme balcón y se apoyó en el barandal.

Por su mente pasaron solo pensamientos de odio, odio hacia los Vectan, ellos habían matado a Keior y la habían tratado de matar a ella, lo que más deseaba hacer ahora era vengarse en especial de cierto Vectan que era peleador Haos, pero al mismo tiempo otros pensamientos llegaron a su mente, los miembros de la resistencia y Elizabeth, ellos también eran auraxianos, sabía que la resistencia no aceptaría unirse de nuevo a su madre así que dejo de pensar en ellos, pero después pensó en Elizabeth, se conocieron poco, pero perfectamente la consideraba su amiga, debía pensar una forma en la que ella aceptara unirse a ellos.

\- No has cambiado nada – dijo la voz de Kyle cortando sus pensamientos – Siempre vienes aquí cuando algo te molesta o cuando estas enojada –

Kyle se acercó a su hija, y tanto madre e hija se observaron mutuamente en ambas se percibía la misma mirada llena de maldad.

\- ¿Así que dime que te molesta? – pregunto Kyle

\- Nada en específico – dijo Akari – Solo pensaba –

\- Tu belleza se ve perturbada cuando estas molesta – dijo Kyle – No puedes mentirle a tu madre –

\- Solo pienso en muchas cosas a la vez – dijo Akari

\- Ah ya veo, piensas como saborearas la dulce venganza – dijo Kyle

Akari la miro impresionada.

\- No deberías sorprenderte – dijo Kyle sonriendo divertida – Descuida muy pronto saborearas esa venganza que anhelas –

\- Madre una pregunta – dijo Akari y Kyle volteo a mirarla - ¿Qué pasara con la hermana de Dageron? –

Kyle no respondió de inmediato.

\- Hablaremos de eso mañana, por ahora ve a descansar – dijo Kyle

Akari asintió y se retiró del lugar.

 **VECTAN**

Dan estaba durmiendo en su habitación, pero tenía un sueño muy extraño.

 **SUEÑO DAN**

En una zona de luz, Dan y Drago se encontraron con dos siluetas, la primera de ellas fue el Dragonoid Original y la otra era la figura del bakugan Darkus amenazador que vieron cuando obtuvieron los poderes de los ancestros.

\- Que alegría verlos de nuevo – dijo Dan

\- Dan por favor, compórtate – dijo Drago algo apenado

\- No hay problema – dijo el Dragonoid

\- Además no hay tiempo que perder – dijo la otra figura, revelando su forma, y lo que vieron los dejo impactados, se parecía a Dharak, dedujeron que ese fue el Dharaknoid original y eso explicaba porque era tan amenazante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Dan algo alarmado

\- Aunque aún tienen las runas, hay una cosa que la reina no debe obtener y está en Vectan – dijo el Dragonoid

Dharaknoid entonces materializo una brújula de color negro.

\- Esta es la brújula del caos, se puede conectar a cualquier nave y le permitirá a la misma viajar por el inmaterium hacia el lugar en el cual está contenido el mal ancestral, bajo ninguna circunstancia debe caer en manos de Kyle –

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra? – Pregunto Drago – Si la tienen los Vectan no debe haber mayor peligro

\- No la tienen los Vectan – comenzó el Dragonoid – Estuvo en posesión de la hija de la reina durante mucho tiempo, pero ella lo escondió hace poco, deben encontrarla –

\- Esta en un gran claro con un árbol gigantesco en el medio – dijo Dharaknoid mostrándoles el lugar – deben ir allí cuanto antes – dijo esto último en un estrepitoso grito que despertó a ambos.

Dan no dudo ni un minuto, se arregló tan rápido como pudo y tomo a Drago y salió de la habitación.

\- Es un poco tarde no crees – dijo Shun calmado al pie de la puerta

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?, bueno eso no importa – Dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué sucede Dan? – pregunto Shun al ver las prisas de su amigo

\- Shun los ancestros aparecieron en mi sueño – dijo Dan – Dijo que en algún lugar, hay una brújula que Kyle no debe obtener, debo ir a encontrarla –

\- Voy contigo – dijo Shun

\- No tienes por qué venir – dijo Dan

\- Tengo que evitar que hagas alguna estupidez – dijo Shun sonriendo

Dan hiso un puchero pero no debían perder tiempo así que se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente.

Dan llevaba tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba a doblar la esquina y choco con esa persona.

\- Oye fíjate por donde vas – dijo Elizabeth algo adolorida

\- Lo siento – dijo Dan apenado

\- No hay ningún problema, ¿pero qué hacen a esta hora? – dijo Elizabeth

Dan procedió a explicarle su sueño y Elizabeth no tardo en ofrecer su ayuda, y así los tres peleadores se pusieron en marcha esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **AURAXIS**

Akari, Rubí y Rei habían llegado al estudio de la Reina y esperaban que la misma tomara la palabra.

\- Mientras Dan y los otros están en el proceso, ustedes serán las encargadas de ejecutar las misiones – dijo Kyle – Y de proteger las runas –

\- Creo que habrá un problema con eso madre – dijo Akari – Nosotras solo somos tres y ellos son decenas –

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, nos será muy difícil enfrentarlos a todos – dijo Rubí cruzada de brazos

\- Eso no lo puedo negar, aún podemos conseguir a alguien más – dijo Kyle sonriendo con malicia

\- La hermana de Dageron, cierto – dijo Rei feliz

\- Exactamente – dijo Kyle – Aunque será muy difícil convencerla, dejo eso en sus capaces manos –

\- No te defraudaremos – dijo Akari

\- De eso estoy segura – dijo Kyle – Por ultimo una pregunta, ¿Dónde está la brújula? –

Akari sonrió con nerviosismo y Kyle supo de qué se trataba.

\- La dejaste en Vectan, cierto – dijo Kyle

\- Así es – dijo Akari – Pero la escondí –

\- ¿Recuerdas donde la dejaste? – pregunto Kyle

\- Por supuesto –

\- Entonces no pierdan tiempo, vallan por ella –

Apenas dijo eso, las tres chicas salieron de la habitación prácticamente corriendo

 **VECTAN**

Dan, Shun y Elizabeth corrían por el bosque a toda velocidad, después de 15 minutos lograron llegar.

\- Muy bien ahora a buscar – dijo Dan pero apenas dijo eso un portal dimensional se abrió y de él salieron Akari, Rubí y Rei.

\- Oh genial – dijo Rei – Se nos adelantaron

\- Akari, estas bien – dijo Dan feliz pero había notado que algo no andaba bien.

\- Dan, observa con atención – dijo Shun ya que tanto el cómo Elizabeth habían notado las malvadas miradas, tanto de Akari como de Rubí y luego se dio cuenta del cambio de color de sus ojos

\- Oh no – dijo Dan entendiendo todo

\- Creo que ya la captaste, ¿no Dan? – se burló Akari irónicamente

\- Te uniste a ella – grito Dan sin poder creérselo

\- Así es, y no me arrepiento de nada – dijo Akari

\- Después de todo lo que hiciste en contra de ella, vas a unírtele así nada mas – dijo Dan

\- Ya lo hice – dijo Akari

Dan apretó los puños, Shun analizaba la situación en silencio al igual que Elizabeth.

\- Escucha Dan, no tengo nada contra ti ni contra el resto de tus amigos, pero los Vectan deben pagar, si te retiras ahora no tocaremos no tocaremos ningunos de sus mundos – dijo Akari

\- Pues olvídalo Akari no me voy a retirar – dijo Dan decidido mientras sujetaba a Drago

\- ¿Es tu última palabra Dan? – Dijo Akari irónica – En ese caso seremos enemigos a partir de este momento –

\- Ya te dije mi respuesta – dijo Dan – Seremos enemigo entonces –

Akari suspiro para después sostener a Diagon.

\- En ese caso, resolvamos esto como enemigos – dijo Akari sonriendo de forma maligna

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo, recuerden dejarme una review para saber si les está gustando y ahora respondamos a los comentarios de mis estimados lectores.**

 **DragoViking: El mal triunfa de nuevo (Risa maligna)**

 **Dan: Pero si sabes que el bien siempre vence al final.**

 **Ultimatespartan: Eso crees, Dageron la liga de la maldad.**

 **Se levanta un librero y aparecen los esqueletos de un general alemán, un vaquero, un científico loco, un samurái y un árabe.**

 **Ultimatespartan: Ah, mi liga, mi preciosa liga, todos muertos**

 **Dageron: Los monstruos también necesitan aire y aun no terminas de responder al comentario.**

 **Ah cierto, retira los esqueletos antes de que apesten el lugar, en fin como ves en el siguiente Rubí malvada peleara contra alguien, aunque aún no lo decido, ya veremos, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y en fin nos vemos luego, victimas, jajajajaja.**


	46. Capitulo 46: Furia Implacable

**Drem yol lok, bienvenidos sean nuevamente a Auraxis attack, en el cual veremos cómo se enfrentan dos antiguos amigos, será una batalla interesante, con explosiones y mucha acción.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 46: FURIA IMPLACABLE**

 **VECTAN**

Dan y Akari se miraban de manera retadora, Dan también tenía una mirada llena de decepción, pero Akari ni siquiera se había inmutado ante esto, lo único que había en su rostro era una sonrisa sumamente tenebrosa.

\- No tengo toda la noche Dan, ¿Comenzamos? – dijo Akari

\- Cuando quieras – dijo Dan

\- Campo Abierto – dijeron Dan y Akari

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te ayudemos? – pregunto Rubí

\- No hay necesidad – dijo Akari segura – Acabare con el –

Dan no se inmuto

\- Supongo que son las damas primero ¿no? – pregunto Akari de forma sarcástica

\- Adelante – dijo Dan –

\- Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acábalos Diagon Darkus – dijo Akari

\- Prepárate para morder el polvo Drago – dijo Diagon mientras aparecía amenazadoramente en un tornado oscuro

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Demostrémosles que no se deben confiar, Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus – dijo Dan

Drago apareció rugiendo amenazadoramente y encarando a Diagon.

\- Espero que me des tanta batalla como la que me dio Burning Drago – dijo Diagon – Aunque no cuento con ello –

\- Te has vuelto todo un hablador Diagon – dijo Drago – Voy a hacerte reaccionar –

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Diagon amenazante.

\- Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse – dijo Akari

Diagon cargo su boca con una energía oscura muy potente, disparándola contra Drago.

Para sorpresa de todos Drago desvió el ataque el ataque con su mano, si bien le supuso un poco de esfuerzo, el ataque fue desviado muy fácilmente.

Diagon se sorprendió, al igual que la mayoría de los presente.

\- ¿Qué era lo que decías Diagon? – dijo Drago de manera desafiante

\- Esta batalla aún no termina – dijo Diagon – Aunque admito que serás un verdadero reto –

\- Poder Activado: Zarpas Oscuras – dijo Akari

\- Poder Activado: Espada Solaris – dijo Dan

Ambos dragones se lanzaron al ataque, comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Diagon atacaba con sus garras envueltas en sombras y Drago con su sable.

Diagon trato de asestarle un golpe en la cara, pero Drago lo bloqueo con su mano solo para que la otra mano de Diagon lo golpeara en el estómago.

Drago retrocedió un poco, pero se reincorporo rápidamente, lanzando un contraataque con su sable generando una ola de fuego que impacto a Diagon directamente.

\- Poder Activado: Impacto de Fuego – dijo Dan

Drago hiso desaparecer su espada y lanzo desde su boca, gran cantidad de bolas de fuego a gran velocidad.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Eclipse – dijo Akari

Diagon genero un poderoso escudo, en el cual impactaron los ataques de Drago levantando una cortina de humo, la cortina se disipo y dejo ver a Diagon, el cual tenía heridas muy leves el ataque apenas si lo había afectado.

Akari no estaba muy sorprendida, después de todo ella sabía que Drago era increíblemente poderoso, pero no perdería esta batalla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Diagon? – Pregunto Akari

\- No te preocupes, ese ataque apenas si me afecto – dijo Diagon

\- Me parece bien – dijo Akari – Porque esta ronda ya nos pertenece, Carta Portal Abierta: Ira del Dragón Crepuscular

El suelo comenzó a brillar en un todo morado, mientras Diagon se recuperaba y Drago parecía debilitarse.

\- Poder Activado: Destrucción Orgánica – dijo Akari

Diagon genero dos esferas de energía oscura en sus manos, que después lanzo contra Drago.

El ataque género una potente explosión que estremeció todo el lugar tanto así que Shun, Elizabeth, Rubí y Rei tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

Pero una sorpresa mucho mayor se palpo en los rostros de todos, al ver que Drago había resistido el ataque, estaba bastante lastimado pero seguía en pie y preparado para seguir luchando.

\- No has acabado conmigo Diagon – dijo Drago desafiante

\- Poder Activado: Calcinador Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Destrucción Crepuscular – dijo Akari

Drago lanzo un fuego de color amarillo y Diagon lanzo un rayo de color azul oscuro con morado, el ataque de Drago le dio a Diagon directamente y el de Diagon a Drago.

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron un ligero grito de dolor y volvieron a su forma de esfera.

\- Energía Vital de Dan y Akari, 55% -

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Drago? – pregunto Dan preocupado

\- Si Dan, tranquilo – dijo Drago – Aun puedo pelear –

\- Muy bien amigo – dijo Dan

\- Espero que no te hayas acobardado Dan – dijo Akari – Porque lo de ahora solo fue un golpe de suerte –

\- No esperes que me retire ahora – dijo Dan – Carta Portal Lista –

 **AURAXIS**

Kyle observaba la batalla con sumo interés.

\- Desvió un ataque de Diagon como si nada – dijo Deadwing – Realmente es muy poderoso –

\- Pareces preocupado – dijo Kyle

\- Para nada – dijo Deadwing divertido – Si bien es muy poderoso, aún está a kilómetros de distancia de mí, y mientras más poderosos, más entretenido es aplastarlos –

 **VECTAN**

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Fisión de Plasma – dijo Akari

Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente y pero los bakugan resultaron completamente ilesos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dan, pareces confundido? – dijo Akari con una sonrisa tenebrosa

\- Aun me pregunto porque haces esto – dijo Dan – Tú fuiste la que nos advirtió de todo, tú fuiste la primera en ayudarnos, ¿y ahora vas a abandonar todo? –

\- Si, y no me arrepiento de nada – dijo Akari

\- Eso mismo dijiste sobre enfrentarte a tu planeta – dijo Dan

\- Estaba ciega – dijo Akari – Ahora puedo ver con suma claridad, traicionar a mi madre fue el peor error que cometí, ahora es tiempo de redimirme –

\- Entonces nos traicionas así como así – dijo Dan

\- Los Vectan me traicionaron primero – dijo Akari – Y los hare pagar, por la muerte de Keior -

\- Aun puedes dar un paso atrás y lo sabes – dijo Dan

\- No me importa lo que pienses Dan, te considere mi amigo por mucho tiempo, pero si insistes en seguir ayudando a los Vectan seremos enemigos, te doy una última oportunidad para que recapacites – dijo Akari

\- Te daré la misma respuesta de la última vez – dijo Dan

\- Que así sea, Poder Activado: Grieta del Vacío – dijo Akari

Diagon lanzo un letal rayo, que parecía como si estuviera destrozando la realidad, ya que generaba diversas grietas por donde pasaba.

\- Poder Activado: Barrera Solar – dijo Dan

Drago levanto una barrera que brillaba como el sol mismo, pero no fue suficiente, la barrera se rompió y Drago recibió el ataque directamente.

\- Di adiós Dan – dijo Akari – Poder Activado: Furia Oscura –

Diagon lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego negro, que podría devolver a Drago a su forma de esfera y a Dan dejarlo con serias heridas.

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Hiryu, Viento del Norte – dijo Shun

Ingram apareció en el campo y lanzo una corriente de aire que disperso el ataque de Diagon.

\- Estas bien Drago – pregunto Ingram

\- Si Ingram, gracias – dijo Drago levantándose

\- No pensaste que te dejaríamos esto solo a ti, cierto – dijo Dharak apareciendo al lado derecho del bakugan Pyrus

Tanto Akari como Diagon se mostraron algo inconformes con esa repentina interrupción, pero no es como que ninguno de los dos se mostrara preocupada, después de todo, no habían venido sin ayuda.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Night Dragón Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Destrúyelos Fenrir Darkus –

Tanto Fenrir como Night se sumaron a la batalla.

\- Creo que esto pasó de ser una batalla tradicional a una batalla total – dijo Akari

\- Así parece – dijo Dan desafiante

\- En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si el que gane esta ronda se lleva el premio? – dijo Akari

Dan no respondió, al igual que ninguno de sus amigos, solo sabían que esta batalla se iba a poner muy intensa.

 **AURAXIS**

\- Que emocionante – dijo la Reina – Esta batalla se acaba de poner muy interesante –

\- Cree que Night y Fenrir podrán con un Bakugan con tanto poder como Ingram – dijo Deadwing

\- Puede que Ingram sea poderoso, pero en este caso, creo que podrán con él, si bien el poder de los ancestros es poderoso, el de la Runa Darkus también es poderoso, y con ella le di un empujón a Night para que obtenga más poder – dijo Kyle –

\- Entonces esperemos obtengan la runa – dijo Deadwing

\- Ten por seguro que la obtendrán, después de todo mi hija no me decepcionara – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa tenebrosa – Me llena de tanto orgullo –

 **VECTAN**

\- Poder Activado: Gema Darkus – dijo Rubí

\- Poder Activado: Gladiador de Hadrones – dijo Elizabeth

Ambos ataques Darkus impactaron contra su objetivo, pero tanto Night como Dharak salieron casi intactos y se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque, generando un potente estruendo.

\- Necesitaras más que eso – dijo Rubí – Poder Activado: Flama Carmesí –

\- Por suerte tengo más – dijo Elizabeth – Poder Activado: Nebulosa Oscura

La batalla se reanudo con feroces ataques entre ambos contrincantes.

\- Poder Activado: Cadenas de Sombra – dijo Rei

Fenrir lanzo sus cadenas contra Ingram las cuales lo dejaron inmovilizado por unos minutos pero Shun estaba preparado para este movimiento.

\- Poder Activado: Velocidad del Viento – dijo Shun

Ingram se convirtió en viento y se lanzó contra Fenrir atacándolo con su Katana, Fenrir se defendía como podía con sus garras.

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Rei – Muy pocos me han dado tanta batalla, y tampoco estas nada mal – esto último lo dijo de una manera algo seductora

Shun no respondió.

\- No hablas mucho cierto – dijo Rei – Bueno que importa, Poder Activado: Aullido Fatal –

\- Poder Activado: Arte Ninja, Golpe Aéreo – dijo Shun

Ingram y Fenrir se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago se cubrió de un aura de color dorado y se lanzó a gran velocidad y ataco ferozmente, tanto que a Diagon le estaba costando evadir los golpes.

\- Parece que ahora si comenzaste a pelear en serio Dan – dijo Akari

\- No dejare que te apoderes de la brújula – dijo Dan

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes que buscamos la brújula? – Pregunto Akari

\- Me lo dijeron – dijo Dan como si fuera lo más obvio y con cara de confusión

\- Bueno no importa – dijo Akari – Igual no la conseguirás, Poder Activado: Impacto Abisal –

Diagon también se rodeó de un aura oscura y también adquirió una gran velocidad, contraatacando los ataques de Drago.

\- Que te paso Diagon? – dijo Drago – Tu mismo me dijiste que Kyle tenía que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho –

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de la batalla por la runa Darkus y durante una noche estrellada Drago y Diagon se encontraban en un balcón.

\- Una verdadera pena lo de la muerte de Keior – dijo Drago

\- Era un gran guerrero – dijo Diagon – Y un gran amigo –

\- ¿Como lo está tomando a Akari? – dijo Drago

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, no es la primera vez que pasa por una perdida difícil – dijo Diagon con pesar

\- Ah, claro – dijo Drago en voz baja – Debes ser difícil para ti, ¿no? –

\- Por supuesto que lo es, Falk era mi amigo – dijo Diagon – Juro que hare pagar a Kyle por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado –

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día Diagon? – dijo Drago

Diagon no respondió de inmediato, pero después dejo ver una ligera sonrisa

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo Diagon – Pero he cambiado de opinión –

Diagon se separó de Drago y luego miro a Akari, la cual solo asintió con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Me encantaría seguir peleando – dijo Akari – Pero mi madre se está impacientando –

\- Poder Activado: Perturbación Abisal – dijo Akari

Diagon genero una poderosa estrella de color negro que lanzo contra Drago.

\- Poder Activado: Lican Oscuro – dijo Rei

Las grietas en el cuerpo de Fenrir se hicieron mucho más vistosas y se hiso mucho más grande, para después lanzarse contra Ingram

\- Poder Activado: Llamarada Oscura – dijo Rubí

Night lanzo una potente llamarada de color entre rojo u morado contra Dharak.

Los ataque dieron en el blanco directamente, técnicamente el plan había sido perfecto, Drago seguía muy debilitado por su batalla contra Burning Drago al igual que Ingram y Dharak.

Drago, Ingram y Dharak volvieron a su forma de esfera, Dan rodo por el suelo, Shun callo perfectamente de pie y Elizabeth por poco cae rendida.

\- Me veo tentada a acabar con ustedes – dijo Akari apareciendo con la brújula – Pero creo que ese honor se lo dejare a mi hermano, después de todo los hermanos debemos compartir –

\- Creo que nos vamos – dijo Rubí – Fue una batalla interesante –

\- Aunque la teníamos ganada desde el principio – dijo Rei

\- Aunque antes de irnos – dijo Akari – Tenemos una oferta que hacerte Elizabeth –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Elizabeth confundida

\- La oferta es que te unas a nosotros – dijo Akari

\- Primero Muerta – dijo Elizabeth decidida

\- Bueno supongo que yo no soy la persona indicada – dijo Akari – Nos volveremos a ver peleadores

Después de esto las tres auraxianas, se teletransportaron, dejando a Dan, Shun y Elizabeth con un nudo en la garganta, como le explicarían esto a los demás.

 **AURAXIS**

Las tres auraxianas entraron al estudio de la reina, la cual las esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Traen buenas noticias supongo – dijo Kyle

\- Así es madre – dijo Akari sacando la brújula de su bolsillo – Aquí tienes, como lo prometimos –

La Reina tomo la brújula y sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Estoy muy satisfecha con lo que hicieron hoy – dijo Kyle – Tan bien, que creo que no deberemos preocuparnos por ataques de los peleadores a corto plazo, por ahora vayan a descansar, excepto tu hija, tengo algo que hablar contigo, sígueme – dijo Kyle

Kyle y Akari salieron de la habitación, durante el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron al balcón que daba con la ciudad.

\- La verdad me dejaste muy sorprendida hoy – dijo Kyle – Batallaste muy bien además de que le dejaste claro a Kuso que ya estas donde perteneces –

\- Así es madre, no sé porque se esfuerza tanto, después de todo fueron los Vectan los que me dieron la puñalada por la espalda – dijo Akari

\- Oh tranquila mi niña, muy pronto tendrás esa venganza que tanto deseas – dijo Kyle – Aunque no te traje aquí solo para eso –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Akari

Kyle se volteo y miro fijamente hacia la ciudad.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que auraxis sepa que su heredera ha vuelto – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y este fue el capítulo de la semana espero que les haya gustado, la reina está cada vez más cerca de cumplir sus objetivos y nuestros protagonistas ya no saben qué hacer para tratar de detenerla, ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Dragoviking: Como vez la batalla fue sumamente salvaje, y ganaron los auraxianos una vez más, bueno espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima ciao.**


	47. Capitulo 47: El Ascenso del Mal

**Drem yol lok señoras y señores, bienvenidos de nuevo a Auraxis Attack, que pasara hoy se preguntaran, bueno si quieren averiguarlo tendrán que quedarse.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 47: El Ascenso del Mal**

 **VECTAN**

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – se escuchó el grito de un chico

Dan, Shun y Elizabeth habían regresado al palacio de Vectan, y desgraciadamente lo primero que se vieron obligados a hacer fue decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado.

\- Akari jamás nos traicionaría – volvió a gritar Drake – Ella estaba luchando antes que ninguno de nosotros –

\- También me pareció imposible – dijo Dan – Pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos –

Drake se enfureció más y por poco agarra a Dan de la camisa de no ser porque Kate lo agarro para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

\- Primero deja que se expliquen, ¿quieres? –

 **AURAXIS**

En la soledad del estudio que había ostentado todo su reinado, en su escritorio había gran cantidad de libros, algunos hablaban de la historia de los diferentes planetas del universo y otros de la historia de Auraxis.

El único objeto personal que había en ese escritorio, era una foto, una foto de sus 2 hijos, aun si escarbara en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón, sería muy difícil encontrar la palabra amor dentro de ella, lo más cercano a esa palabra que ha sentido por alguien ha sido por sus dos hijos.

Kyle cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y observo la fotografía de su escritorio, era particularmente reciente, en ella estaban Dan y Akari.

En su rostro se dejó ver una ligera sonrisa, al recordar al padre de ambos, durante algún tiempo la foto de esa tercera persona también había estado presente, pero después de los sucesos de los últimos años esa foto había sido incinerada por ella.

Poso su mirada en la ventana, recordando cómo fue que se había convertido en la amenaza más poderosa de muchos planetas.

 **FLASHBACK**

En el salón del trono de Auraxis, Kyle que en esos momentos tenia escaso 5 años escuchaba atenta la historia que su padre le contaba, la cual era la historia de las runas.

Kyle que era la primera hija primogénita en muchos años que estaba destinada a heredar el trono de uno de los países más poderosos de auraxis, por lo que muchos esperaban que fuera igual que su padre.

Pero la cosa era diferente, Kyle desde un principio demostraba ser todo lo contrario, con un fuerte espíritu guerrerista y con una sed de sangre muy grande, especialmente durante su juventud.

Pero durante esa etapa, la golpeo la tragedia, su madre murió mientras daba a luz a su hermana menor llamada Isuke, por meses le guardo un gran rencor a su hermana por la pérdida de su madre, pero poco a poco ese rencor fue desapareciendo.

Cuando cumplió los 12, llego el momento álgido, cuando debía encontrar un compañero, se internó en los bosques para encontrar un bakugan.

Avanza por el bosque, mientras cada bakugan con el que se encontraba se alejaba de ella apenas verla, al sentir su aura maligna.

Pero la respuesta a lo que pedía llego al cuarto día, cuando se encontró con un rastro de bakugan noqueados, lo siguió hasta que lo encontró.

El bakugan más imponente que había visto en su vida, rodeado de flamas y con aura tan maligna como la de ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el Bakugan tratando de intimidarla

Kyle no movió ni un solo musculo, ni siquiera estaba asustada.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo Kyle

Al bakugan no le hiso gracia ese comentario, pero se impresiono al no encontrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo en la voz de la Auraxiana, solo encontró determinación.

\- Eres el primer ser, que no se intimida en mi presencia – dijo el bakugan con algo de curiosidad en su voz

\- Y tú el primer bakugan que no huye de mi – dijo Kyle

Por la cabeza de ambos seres paso exactamente la misma idea.

\- Siento un gran poder dentro de ti, ¿Quizás podríamos trabajar juntos? – dijo el Bakugan

\- Estaba teniendo la misma idea – dijo Kyle sonriendo de manera misteriosa

El bakugan volvió a su forma de esfera y se acercó a Kyle

\- ¿No se tu nombre? – dijo el bakugan

\- Kyle –

\- Deadwing –

Después de eso ambos volvieron, y a todo el mundo le espanto el ver a alguien como Kyle tener un bakugan como Deadwing, incluso su padre trato de convencerla pero Kyle se negó.

Pasaron los años y ya nadie se atrevía a retar a Kyle, y eso la molestaba tanto a ella como a Deadwing.

Pero de nuevo sus plegarias serian escuchadas cuando su Reino entrara en guerra con Neathia y Gundalia.

\- Déjame ir – dijo Kyle que en esos momentos tenía 19 años

\- No – le respondió su padre, un hombre fornido con ojos color rojo y cabello color castaño.

\- Oh vamos papa, tanto yo como Deadwing tenemos ganas de pelear – dijo Kyle

\- Cuida tu tono conmigo – dijo su padre – No voy a arriesgar tu vida y el futuro del trono, por tu capricho de querer pelear –

Kyle se dirigió hacia la salida hecha una furia, pero antes de salir volvió la mirada hacia su padre.

\- Iré con o sin tu aprobación, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme – dijo Kyle y antes de que su padre respondiera.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto Deadwing

\- Dale un día y cambiara de opinión – dijo Kyle sonriendo – O si no siempre podemos robar una nave –

Como había predicho, durante toda la noche el Rey se la paso de un lado para otro pensando en que haría.

Al otro día mando llamar a su hija, la cual entro sonriendo victoriosa al salón del trono.

\- Te permitiré ir – dijo su Padre

Kyle sonrió ante esto.

No paso ni una hora antes de que Kyle ya estuviera embarcada en una nave rumbo a Neathia.

La nave en la que estaba apareció sobre la atmosfera de Neathia.

\- ¿A dónde su majestad? – pregunto el Capitán de la nave

\- A la línea de frente – dijo Kyle

\- Pero majestad, su padre dij… -

\- Lo que mi padre haya dicho no me interesa, a la línea de frente – dijo Kyle intimidante

\- Si majestad – dijo el capitán.

La nave empezó a descender.

En la superficie se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal, los Auraxianos se acercaban a la capital a gran velocidad.

Kyle fue teletransportada desde la nave y apareció sobre una roca, al verla los soldados Auraxianos apenas si lo podían creer.

\- Acabemos con esto, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Deadwing Pyrus – dijo Kyle

Deadwing apareció rugiendo de manera imponente en el campo de batalla.

\- Poder Activado: Igni – dijo Kyle

Deadwing lanzo gran cantidad de fuego contra los bakugan neathianos aplastándolos.

\- Avancen – ordeno Kyle

Deadwing comenzó a avanzar y detrás de el iban el resto de bakugan auraxianos, destruyendo todo lo que se le ponía en su camino.

Había entre ellos un bakugan sumamente peculiar, parecía un dragón de cuatro patas de color negro con ojos de color dorado, y que caminaba en 4 patas.

Cerca del mismo había una mujer de 19 años, cabello castaño largo y ojos color morado, vestía con una chaqueta de color negro y un pantalón y botas.

Esa mujer no era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Dageron.

Kyle estaba gozando cada minuto que pasaba mientras Deadwing destrozaba todo lo que se ponía a su paso.

Tanta fue su distracción que no noto como un bakugan Neathiano estaba preparando un rayo amarillo mientras le apuntaba, pero alguien si lo noto.

\- Cuidado – grito Elesis empujando a Kyle antes de que el rayo le diera, cabe recalcar que Kyle estaba lejos de Deadwing por lo que de no ser por Elesis, Kyle habría muerto o bien habría quedado herida de gravedad.

Kyle se recuperó del impacto, lo único que tenía era una pequeña cortada en su brazo derecho.

\- Majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Elesis tendiéndole la mano.

Kyle escupió un poco de sangre y acepto la ayuda.

\- Gracias – dijo Kyle secamente

Elesis solo asintió levemente.

La batalla continúo por varias horas, hasta que los auraxianos decidieron dejar respirar a los Neathianos.

En la nave que se encontraba en la órbita del planeta todos los Auraxianos se estaban reponiendo del ataque.

Kyle prácticamente a regañadientes fue llevada para que trataran la herida de su brazo.

Elesis caminaba por los pasillos de la nave guiada por un guardia.

\- ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado? – pregunto el bakugan de Elesis, que respondía al nombre de Rhaegar

\- No lo sé – dijo Elesis – Guarda silencio ya casi llegamos –

Llegaron a una cabina de observación, una vez entro se encontró a Kyle observando de manera extraña Neathia.

\- Creo que no te agradecí como era debido – dijo Kyle – Después de todo salvaste mi vida -

\- No hay nada que agradecer majestad – dijo Elesis

\- Igual te lo agradezco – dijo Kyle - Y me gustaría saber tu nombre –

\- Elesis Draken –

\- Muy bien Elesis, no le hables a nadie de lo que paso hoy – dijo Kyle – Mi padre es un poco neurótico –

\- No diré nada – dijo Elesis

\- Bien, ahora algo que quizás te interese, me gustaría tener a alguien de tus capacidades de mi lado – dijo Kyle – ¿Te interesa? –

\- ¿Qué pasara con el alto mando? – pregunto Elesis

\- No creo que puedan negarme algo – dijo Kyle – Solo te hare esta propuesta una vez, la tomas o la dejas –

Elesis pensó por unos momentos, pero era una oferta demasiado buena.

\- Acepto – dijo Elesis

\- Perfecto – dijo Kyle

Después de esa reunión Kyle y Elesis se volvieron imparables, tanto fue así que surgieron rumores que habían acabado con un ejército de bakugan Neathianos ellas solas, después de dos meses de batalla Isuke también se había unido a la guerra.

En un gigantesco campo de batalla lleno de armamentos destruidos y cráteres de explosiones.

\- Eso fue muy fácil – dijo una chica peliroja de 18 años con ojos color rojo, era la hermana menor de Kyle

\- Claro tú no peleaste – dijo un bakugan del tipo Dragón alado con cabeza de serpiente

\- Claro Vyper claro – dijo Isuke

\- Vyper tiene razón, cada vez es más fácil – dijo Rhaegar

\- Bueno desde que mi hermana mato a su rey, su liderazgo flaquea – dijo Isuke

\- También puede ser, porque Deadwing es más poderoso que ellos en una proporción de 100 a 1 – dijo Elesis seriamente

\- También es algo aceptable – dijo Isuke sonriendo

Kyle no había dicho nada, solo observaba como la ciudad Neathiana estaba a muy pocos kilómetros, ya casi tenían la victoria en la bolsa.

\- Majestad – dijo un soldado apareciendo de repente

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kyle con frialdad

\- Majestad – comenzó el soldado con nerviosismo – Por órdenes de su majestad, toda la flota se retira incluyéndola a usted –

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kyle – Tenemos la victoria asegurada, no es momento de retiradas –

\- Lo siento majestad, órdenes de su padre – dijo el Soldado

Kyle estuvo a punto de estallar, pero solo por ahora prefirió seguirle el juego a su padre, después de todo el seguía siendo el Rey.

Kyle, Isuke y Elesis subieron a la nave insignia y junto con toda la flota volvieron a Auraxis.

Ya en Auraxis un gran alboroto se escuchaba en el salón del trono.

\- Esta vez sí que está enojada – dijo Isuke que esperaba con Elesis al otro lado de la puerta

\- No la podemos culpar – dijo Elesis y Isuke solo dejo salir una ligera risa

Dentro del salón del trono los dos únicos presentes discutían enérgicamente

\- Teníamos la victoria, y ahora que tenemos, el resto de Auraxis se está riendo de nosotros – dijo Kyle

\- Hice lo que considere correcto – dijo el Rey furibundo – Ya estoy cansado de ti, solo buscas la guerra, pero eso se acabó para nosotros –

\- ¿Vas a destruir nuestro legado? – dijo Kyle

\- No, voy a construir uno nuevo, y sé que tarde o temprano lo entenderás –

Kyle salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

Habían pasado varias horas y en una habitación, la ira de Kyle no había disminuido solo se había acrecentado.

\- Ese cobarde – dijo Kyle destruyendo una columna con su puño envuelto en un aura oscura.

Tanto Elesis como Isuke se estremecieron, y la única que pudo hablar fue Isuke

\- Yo también estoy enojada hermana, pero que podemos hacer sigue siendo el rey y lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo – dijo Isuke

Esas palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Kyle, su padre era el Rey, pero ya estaba avanzado de edad y ella era la sucesora, solo debía ser paciente.

\- Isuke eres un genio – dijo Kyle con una felicidad un poco enfermiza

\- ¿Lo soy? – pregunto Isuke confundida por el cambio

\- ¿Lo es? – pregunto Elesis levantando una ceja

\- Así es, solo debemos ser pacientes y esperar el momento adecuado – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – pregunto Isuke

\- Pronto hermana, pronto – dijo Kyle

Los años pasaron Elesis volvió a su casa debido a un mensaje de su madre y Kyle se volvía cada vez más poderosa, y el rey lo sabía, desde lo de Neathia su hija se había vuelto incluso más poderosa que él.

Si quería mantener la paz por la que había trabajado los últimos años debía encontrar una forma de controlarla, y él sabía perfectamente que el ya no valía para eso, por lo que opto por una opción mas drástica.

Kyle que ahora era mayor pero aún mantenía su juventud, entro al salón del trono y encontró a su padre hablando con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? – dijo Kyle casi con odio

\- Hija, él es Falk – dijo el Rey

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – dijo Kyle mirando con desconfianza

\- Él es tu prometido – dijo el Rey

Kyle estuvo a punto de estallar, pudo haber liberado a Deadwing y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero pensó que esto podría resultarle muy beneficiosos.

Claramente su padre apresuro la ceremonia, su salud decaía cada vez más y quería apresurarlo todo.

Y llego el día, la ceremonia fue muy espectacular, y muchos asistieron, pero todo para Kyle fue un chiste, eso no le hacía ni cinco de gracia, solo acepto esta estupidez por una razón que permanecería oculta por el momento.

Hasta que después de un par de años Kyle obtuvo lo que más buscaba, después de varas horas de intenso dolor, su primogénito había llegado, Dan Kuso de Auraxis había nacido y ya desde pequeño mostraba una increíble voluntad.

Kyle ya tenía su heredero y por alguna razón, la pequeña criatura había llenado su corazón de un extraño sentimiento, pero era tan pequeño que ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Apenas un año después Akari también llego al mundo, Kyle no se lo esperaba, pero no iba a protestar ante esto.

Las cambiaron mucho más rápido cuando la enfermedad del rey empeoro.

Se encontraban gran cantidad de personas, entre ellos Falk, y Dan que era cargado por Isuke.

\- Kyle, hija mía – la llamo su padre con voz cansada

\- Aquí estoy padre – dijo Kyle sin ningún ápice de sentimiento

\- Espero que no me guardes rencor por nada – dijo dando un suspiro – Y espero que guíes bien a nuestro pueblo ningún padre pudo desear una mejor hija –

Después de decir estas palabras el Rey cerró los ojos por última vez.

En toda la habitación se escucharon algunos sollozos y todos parecían tristes, el único que no comprendía la situación era Dan quien miraba a Isuke con algo de confusión.

Falk se acercó a Kyle y beso su mano en señal de respeto.

\- Larga vida a la Reina – dijo Falk mientras se arrodillaba

Todos se inclinaron, a excepción de Isuke que solo inclino la cabeza.

Kyle miro a todos, pero su vista se posó en dos personas en su hermana y la persona que llevaba en los brazos.

\- Ven conmigo Dan – dijo recogiendo a su hijo que seguía mirando todo con confusión – Es hora de que una nueva era inicie –

Después de la muerte del anterior Rey y con el ascenso de Kyle, el rearme comenzó, los astilleros de naves de guerra comenzaron a producir una vez más, el resto del planeta considero esto como una amenaza y los demás reinos le declararon la guerra, facilitándole todo a Kyle.

Elesis e Isuke volvieron a la batalla, dejando a sus hijos atrás, Dan y Akari en el palacio junto con Rei, y Dageron con su padre, Elizabeth ya había desaparecido.

La guerra fue ardua y salvaje, pero en 3 meses la mayor parte de Auraxis ya le pertenecía a Kyle, pero el precio fue alto, Elesis había muerto, y Isuke también, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

Kyle a partir de ese momento entro en una espiral de venganza, que obligó al último reino de auraxis que quedaba a pedir ayuda a los Vectan quienes enviaron a un integrante de la guardia de honor y al rey del planeta junto con un ejército, todo esto con la esperanza de detenerla.

Que tontos fueron.

En las ruinas de una ciudad, un gran ejército yacía en el suelo, y con el rey de los Vectan mirando retadoramente a Kyle.

\- No importa si estoy derrotado, alguien te detendrá –

\- Admirables palabras – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Garganta del Armagedón –

En un par de segundos, la ciudad había sido enviada al olvido.

Kyle regreso a su reino victoriosa, había reunificado auraxis, pero ahora era mucho más fría por la pérdida de su única amiga y de su hermana, solo podía confiar ahora en tres personas, que eran increíblemente jóvenes y la cuarta persona, bueno, para este punto ya tenía sus dudas.

Kyle entonces comenzó a entrenar a sus hijos y sobrina, y comenzó a reunir a su equipo para por fin encontrar las runas, pero un último contratiempo apareció.

\- No tenemos por qué hacer esto – dijo Kyle preparando su lanzador

\- Alguien debe detenerte – dijo Falk

\- Y crees que serás tú – dijo Kyle burlona – Ni mi padre ni nadie ha logrado frenarme –

\- Entonces debo intentarlo – dijo Falk

La batalla comenzó y Deadwing comenzó a barrer el piso con Diagon, después de 10 minutos Diagon ya estaba en el suelo y Falk con muchas heridas.

\- Debo confesar que he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, desde que mi padre me obligo a casarme contigo, supe que serias una carga, aunque tuviste tu utilidad –

Falk no dijo nada, el sabia a que se refería.

\- Adiós querido – dijo Kyle sarcásticamente – Poder Activado: 7 Soles de la Destrucción –

Falk solo pudo ver como 7 bolas de fuego se acercaban a él.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kyle dejo atrás esos recuerdos y cayo profundamente dormida en su silla.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que una voz comenzó a llamarla.

Se despertó sobresaltada y se encontró con el rostro de Akari.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kyle

\- El proceso ya termino, ya van a salir – dijo Akari

Kyle no se tardó y tanto ella como Akari pusieron rumbo al laboratorio en donde Rubí y Rei ya los esperaban.

Una capsula se abrió lentamente, dejando salir gran cantidad de un líquido rojo, de ella salió Dan, mas intimidante que nunca y con sus ojos de un tono mucho más imponente.

\- Y díganme, ¿De qué me perdí? – fue lo único que dijo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, tanto que ahora estoy en un dilema, verán un personaje que cree en este capítulo creo que podría tener un mejor desarrollo si lo vuelvo a incluir, que dicen dejo de incluir personajes o incluyo este último, leeré sus respuestas y en caso de que no digan nada al respecto, pues ya veré que hare, en fin ahora los comentarios**

 **DragoViking: Maldad por todos lados, en todo lugar, bueno ya me controlo, y ya vez como Kyle se ha salido con la suya casi toda su vida, con algunos costos terribles, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y nos vemos luego.**


	48. Capitulo 48: Asalto

**Drem yol lok, os saludo a todos, en el último capítulo pudimos ver cuales habían sido las motivaciones de Kyle en los últimos años, pero ahora los generales auraxianos han salido, lo que muy posiblemente signifique que la guerra se va a reactivar.**

 **CAPITULO 48: ASALTO**

 **VECTAN**

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Drake quien había caído al suelo de la impresión

\- ¿Entonces Rubí también los ataco? – pregunto Fabia

Dan, Shun y Elizabeth solo asintieron levemente

Muchos bajaron la cabeza, nadie era capaz de decir nada, en especial la resistencia.

\- Eso quiere decir que el señor Darek tenía razón – dijo Tom con tono altanero – Ambas eran unas traidoras –

\- Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto son ustedes dos – dijo Eris casi furiosa – Ustedes y ese estúpido resentimiento, si al idiota de tu maestro no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de tratar de matar a Akari, ahora mismo no estaríamos en esta situación –

 **AURAXIS**

Dan de Auraxis había sido el primero en salir de su capsula, al igual que Burning Drago, y a primera vista, ambos parecían mucho más poderosos, y el tono de rojo de sus ojos había cambiado a uno mucho más vivo y a la vez mas intimidante.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Dan? – pregunto Akari

\- Absolutamente increíble – dijo Dan de Auraxis – No crees Drago –

\- Siento como si pudiera acabar con todo lo que se me ponga en frente – dijo Burning Drago

\- Se nota a simple vista – dijo Rei observándolos

\- Y Drago parece haber evolucionado – dijo Akari señalando el hecho de que la forma de esfera de Drago había cambiado.

\- Así es – comenzó Burning Drago – Ahora soy Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus -

\- ¿Khaine?, como el dios de la guerra – pregunto Rubí

\- Así es – dijo Burning Drago

\- Me gusta ese nombre – comenzó Diagon

\- Le queda perfecto – dijo Night

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más tres capsulas se abrieron.

De ellas salieron Dageron, Kaira y Keira.

Dageron fue el primero en reincorporase y Kaira ayudo a Keira a levantarse.

\- Vaya, no me había sentido tan increíble en mi vida - dijo Dageron, quien a primera vista no parecía haber cambiado en el aspecto físico, a excepción de que el tono de color de sus ojos se había oscurecido.

Por el contrario Kaira y Keira si tenían cambios algo más notorios, el cabello de Kaira se había oscurecido, pasando de ser azul claro opaco a ser más oscuro, y con Keira era lo mismo, pasó de ser verde esmeralda a verde oscuro.

\- Siento que puedo entrar en un huracán y salir viva – dijo Keira muy feliz

\- Sabia que los efectos serian extraordinarios – dijo Kaira – Pero no esperaba que tanto –

Quasar y Fénix también se sentían increíblemente poderosos y se notaba que también habían evolucionado.

\- Me siento poderoso – dijo Quasar

\- Ya es hora de demostrarle a esos peladores quien es el que manda – dijo Fénix

Inmediatamente después de eso, salieron Sheer y Eric, salvo por sus ojos que se habían oscurecido no presentaban cambios como los de Kaira y Keira.

\- Me siento increíble, ahora sí que esa vestal tiene los días contados – dijo Sheer de manera lunática.

\- Lo mismo va para ese enano – dijo Eric en las mismas condiciones

 **VECTAN**

En un risco muy cerca de la ciudad principal del planeta una figura encapuchada y un bakugan que reposaba en su hombro, observaban el horizonte muy fijamente.

\- No lo entiendo – pregunto el Bakugan - ¿Por qué vinimos aquí, sabiendo que podíamos ir a Auraxis? –

\- Porque, conozco a Kyle, y estoy más que segura que tarde o temprano llegara aquí – dijo la encapuchada

\- Pero ya me estoy aburriendo – dijo el bakugan

\- Tranquilo pronto llegara, ya lo veras –

 **AURAXIS**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón del trono mientras aguardaban que Kyle dijera algo.

\- Ahora que sus bakugan evolucionaron, estamos preparados para dar el último paso, gracias a mi hija, a Rei y a Rubí, ahora tenemos la brújula del caos por lo que solo nos resta obtener las runas que los peleadores tienen – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – pregunto Keira

\- Mañana, lanzaremos un asalto a Vectan y las robaremos – dijo Kyle

\- Me gusta esa idea – dijo Eric

\- Por hoy lo único que necesito, es que entrenen, y aprendan a controlar el poder que ahora poseen, mañana no hay lugar para errores – dijo Kyle - ¿Fui clara?

\- Si majestad –

\- Muy bien, pueden retirarse – dijo Kyle

Eric, Sheer, Kaira y Keira se retiraron, pero Dageron miro a Dan.

\- ¿Qué dices Dan, listo para una revancha? – dijo Dageron

\- Por supuesto – dijo Dan

Ambos peleadores salieron de la habitación

\- Creo que esto es algo que no quiero perderme – dijo Akari siguiéndolos

Rei y Rubí intercambiaron miradas y también los siguieron ya que después de todo no había nada más que hacer.

 **VECTAN**

A todos en la resistencia le había impactado mucho el hecho de que dos de sus amigos, se hubieran pasado de bando.

\- Un momento – dijo Érica - ¿Cómo se las encontraron si era a mitad de la noche? –

\- Bueno los ancestros me dijeron que fuera allí – dijo Dan – Y me cruce con Shun y Elizabeth en el camino, y al parecer ellos estaban buscando lo mismo que nosotros –

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaban buscando? – pregunto Kate

\- Una especie de brújula – dijo Dan

\- ¿Una brújula de color negro? – pregunto Kate comenzando a alarmarse

\- Así es – dijo Dan

\- Entonces esto es malo – dijo Kate – Si la reina ya tiene esa brújula, significa que el siguiente blanco somos nosotros –

\- ¿Porque estas tan segura? – pregunto Fabia

\- Akari siempre me dijo que eso era lo último que Kyle necesitaba además de las runas, si ya tiene la brújula, significa que solo le faltan las runas –

Todos guardaron silencio ante esta declaración, parece que la guerra iba a tocar a su puerta muy pronto.

 **AURAXIS**

\- Poder Activado: Oscuridad Final – dijo Dageron

\- Poder Activado: Fuego del Juicio – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Ambos ataques dieron directamente y Burning Drago y Alduin cayeron al suelo cansados, pero aún tenían fuerza para lanzar un par de ataques más.

Entre los que veían la batalla se encontraban Akari, Rubí y Reí, pero había un último observador, Kyle que observaba todo desde un punto alto, observando detenidamente la batalla.

\- Rayos, creo que esto terminara igual que la última vez – dijo Dageron

\- Entonces démosle un final digno – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Dageron sonrió ante esto, y tanto Drago como Alduin se levantaron.

\- Acabemos con esto Alduin – dijo Burning Drago

\- Por supuesto que sí, amigo mío – dijo Alduin

\- Poder Activado: Llamarada Demoniaca – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Fuerza Oscura – dijo Dageron

Una vez más, los dos dragones lanzaron sus poderosos ataques y de nuevo dieron directamente contra su objetivo y devolviéndolos a ambos a su forma de esfera.

Tanto Dan como Dageron cayeron al suelo cansados.

\- La próxima vez para resolver este empate, deberíamos tener un duelo – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Espadas o pistolas? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis divertido

\- Cualquiera de las dos – dijo Dageron cayendo tendido en el suelo

Kyle que había presenciado toda la batalla tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, el proceso había sido mucho más exitoso de lo que se tenía planeado.

\- Por hoy sugiero que paren – dijo Kyle – Después de todo necesito que estén al 100% mañana –

Después de esto Kyle se retiró de la arena.

\- Fue una batalla muy impresionante – dijo Deadwing – Realmente el proceso fue todo un éxito –

\- Mucho más que eso – dijo Kyle – Esta vez los peleadores no podrán acabar con nosotros –

En otras arenas la situación era la misma, Eric peleo contra un 300 bakugan al mismo tiempo y los derroto en poco tiempo.

Sheer hizo lo mismo solo que ella fue mucho más brutal.

En cuanto Kaira y Keira habían tenido una batalla en la que Kaira había resultado vencedora, pero Keira estuvo a punto de derrotarla.

\- Genial ni siquiera con estos nuevos poderes pudimos derrotarte – dijo Keira con cara de aburrida

\- No seas así, estuviste a punto de ganarme – dijo Kaira

Keira se levantó rápidamente y recogió a Fénix.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Danny? – pregunto Keira acercándose a su hermana

\- Nada – dijo Kaira lo más convincente posible

\- Has actuado muy extraño desde que Dan regreso de gundalia – dijo Keira

\- Creo que deberías de dejar de crearte locas teorías – dijo Kaira retirándose de la arena

Keira se quedó en la arena con una ceja levantada.

Dan de Auraxis caminaba por los pasillos del palacio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Drago? –

\- Absolutamente bien, me siento increíble – dijo Burning Drago – Ahora sí que podre ganarle a mi contraparte –

\- Creo que este es un movimiento que no se esperaran – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Aunque mantén la cabeza fría, después de todo él ha demostrado que siempre puede sacarse un as de la manga –

\- No debes preocuparte compañero, yo mejor que nadie se, que Solaris Dragonoid no es un bakugan que se deba tomar a la ligera –

\- Es bueno saber eso – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Después de todo Dan Kuso tampoco es alguien con el que se pueda jugar –

Dan de Auraxis siguió caminando, hasta que noto que había una figura en un balcón, después de pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que era su hermana y viendo que posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad decidió hablar con ella.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta que estuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Dime que es lo que te molesta ahora – dijo Dan de Auraxis entrando

Akari se giró rápidamente, y miro a su hermano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Akari

\- Yo también te conozco muy bien y se cuándo estas molesta – dijo Dan

\- Soy tan fácil de leer – dijo Akari irónica

\- Para mí si – dijo Dan de Auraxis poniéndose al lado de su hermana y observando sus ojos fijamente – Entonces me lo dirás –

\- No pasa nada hermano – dijo Akari – Solo estoy un poco cansada, después de la batalla con Dan –

\- ¿Peleaste con Kuso? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis levantando una ceja

\- Bueno, mama necesitaba que le devolviera la brújula que había robado, y cuando fui a Vectan solo digamos que se puso en mi camino –

Dan la miro con ambas cejas levantadas.

\- No me lances esa mirada, lo vencí, puedo cuidarme sola hermano – dijo Akari

\- Nunca lo he dudado – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Akari casi salta de la impresión

\- Nunca lo demuestras – dijo Akari

Dan se rio ligeramente.

\- Ahora quiero que me dejes de la duda, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Solo lo pensé – dijo Akari

Dan no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pero algo le decía que no sacaría una respuesta más ilustrativa.

\- Bueno nos vemos luego – dijo Dan de Auraxis despeinando a su hermana

Dan salió del balcón y iba muy pensativo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Drago

\- Hay algo que no me está diciendo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pensé que estarías más feliz, después de todo al fin lo lograste – dijo Drago

\- Creo que tienes razón, quizás solo es mi imaginación – dijo Dan de Auraxis restándole importancia al asunto

Dan siguió caminando, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien al doblar una esquina.

\- ¿Quién fue el idiota? – dijo la otra persona que había caído al suelo

Una vez Dan se recuperó, se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado, una vez más había chocado con Kaira.

Kaira también se recuperó y después de ver, por poco si se pone roja.

\- Lo siento – dijo apenada

\- No importa, la culpa fue mía – dijo Dan de Auraxis levantándola

Drago y Quasar se miraron por unos segundos, y después de eso ambos se dispusieron a retiraras.

\- ¿Oigan a dónde van? – pregunto Kaira

\- Les vamos a dejar algo de espacio – dijo Burning Drago con algo de burla en su voz

Dan de Auraxis y Kaira miraron a ambos bakugan confundidos, pero antes de preguntar otra cosa ambos ya se habían alejado.

\- ¿A qué se referían? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Ni idea – dijo Kaira

El silencio reino por varios minutos, si bien ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, para ellos era bastante difícil mostrarlo.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto Kaira

\- Me siento perfectamente – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y a ti como te sentó –

\- Bastante bien – dijo Kaira

\- Aunque veo que tuvo otros efectos además del aumento del poder – dijo Dan de Auraxis tocando el cabello de la Auraxiana.

\- Ni yo me lo esperaba – dijo Kaira

\- Pues me parece que te sienta bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis

De nuevo se miraron, cada molécula de su cuerpo les exigía que hicieran algo, tanto que no pudieron contenerlo.

Una vez más volvieron a darse un potente beso, que si bien no duro mucho, ambos lo necesitaban.

\- Creo que eso lo necesitábamos ambos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que, no muy lejos es que Keira observaba todo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sabía – dijo Keira

 **VECTAN**

El planeta estaba en alerta máxima y en estos momentos Dan, Keith y Alex observaban todo en un puesto de observación.

\- Esta calma es desesperante – dijo Dan

\- Supongo que es una de las peores cosas – dijo Alex

\- Por ahora mantengamos los ojos abiertos, no queremos que nos tomen por sorpresa – dijo Drago

\- ¿Por cierto como esta Darek? – pregunto Dan

\- Una vez más fastidiando y más arrogante que nunca – dijo Alex

\- Uno diría que después de lo que le hicieron se lo pensaría dos veces – dijo Dan

\- Es como una mula, nunca entiende – dijo Alex

 **AURAXIS**

El sol salió una vez más en el planeta, y en los astilleros de naves, un gran alboroto se producía, las naves eran recargadas de combustible y se preparaban para atacar.

En el palacio de Auraxis, específicamente en el salón del trono, todos estaban inclinados ante Kyle, la cual ultimaba los detalles del plan.

\- Una vez ustedes bajen a la superficie enfrentaran a los peleadores, yo me quedare en el Eternal Crusade destruyendo las naves Vectan para que no sean una molestia, una vez termine bajare y los ayudare con el asalto final – dijo Kyle

\- Entendido majestad – dijeron todos al unísono

\- Vayan a sus naves – dijo Kyle

 **VECTAN**

En algo parecido a una estación de monitoreo de radar, había gran cantidad de vectans que vigilaban las pantallas.

Una estridente alarma resonó por toda la habitación, mientras los radares se volvían locos.

\- Quiero un informe – ordeno el oficial al mando

\- Señor, naves auraxianas – dijo uno de los operadores asustado – Cruzaron el primer perímetro en el desliespacio –

\- ¿Cuantas son? –

\- 100, 200, 500, 1000, 5000, numero incongruente señor, el sistema es incapaz de contarlas – dijo el mismo operador aún más asustado

\- ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada? –

\- 10 minutos señor –

\- Avisen a todos, pongan el planeta en alerta máxima, lleven a los civiles a los refugios –

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el planeta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Dan tratando de taparse los oídos por el sonido

\- Es la señal – dijo Alex – Los Auraxianos están por llegar, rápido debemos reunirnos con los otros –

Los peleadores que estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad se reunieron en una plaza muy grande.

Justo a tiempo pues en ese momento una miles de naves Auraxianas cubrieron el cielo y los peleadores solo pudieron dejar salir un grito ahogado.

\- Es la flota más grande que he visto en mi vida – dijo Eris

Muy alejados de la plaza en el risco, la persona encapuchada observaba como las naves cubrían el cielo.

\- Si, ya ha comenzado – dijo muy feliz

Los peleadores en la plaza salieron de su estupor justo cuando frente a ellos aparecieron los auraxianos, estaban todos, incluyendo a Akari, Rubí, Reí, Asuha, Niah y Kasie.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar peleadores – dijo Dan de Auraxis con tono amenazante

Los peleadores observaron a los generales auraxianos y notaron el cambio, pero no se dejaron intimidar.

\- Si vinieron por las runas olvídenlo – dijo Dan – Los vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer –

Eric por poco estalla a carcajadas y Dageron dejo salir una ligera sonrisa.

\- Creo que esta vez la cosa ser muy diferente – dijo Dan de Auraxis divertido

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ahógalos Demon Leviatan Aquos

El cuerpo de Leviatan se había alargado y su tono de piel se cubrió de escamas azul oscuro, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo y su labio inferior se separó y se llenó de afilados dientes.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aplástalos Earthquake Begimo Subterra

Begimo ahora solo tenía dos ojos amarillos de serpiente, su espalda se había recubierto de picos de metal, y había ganado una cola de como la de un anquilosarío.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Que sientan tu furia Hurricane Fénix Ventus

Las alas de Fénix habían ganado tonos de metal de color verde oscuro, y sus ojos habían cambiado a un tono verde oscuro y sus colas habían ganado cuchillas de metal.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Pelea con honor Paladín Quasar Haos

La armadura de Quasar se había hecho más fuerza, y había ganado tonos de metal plateado, había perdido su capa, y ganado hombreras de lobo.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Destrózalos Void Alduin Darkus

Alduin no había cambiado mucho, solo había recibido por todo su cuerpo una especie de tatuajes del tipo celta de color carmesí.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Incinéralos Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Burning Drago había recibido marcas de color rojo en sus brazos, y su cuerpo parecía ser recubierto por una armadura, y su gema del pecho, brillaba de color rojo muy oscuro.

Los peleadores se en mudaron de la impresión al ver como los bakugan de sus enemigos ahora se veían mucho más poderosos y a la vez más peligrosos, a qué clase de batalla se enfrentarían.

Desde el risco la encapuchada lo había visto todo.

\- Vaya, Danny ha crecido mucho, al igual que Akari – dijo la encapuchada paseando su mirada por todos los auraxianos hasta que su mirada se paró en Reí, la miro por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos de la impresión y sintió deseos de llorar –

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el bakugan preocupado

\- Si, descuida – dijo para después mirar la nave Auraxiana más grande en el cielo – Creo que ya es hora, llévame a esa nave –

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Kyle observaba el planeta desde una cubierta, solo acompañada por Deadwing, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

\- Bonita fiesta la que montaste Kyle – dijo la voz de una mujer

Kyle se volvió hacia atrás rápidamente y tomo a Deadwing, mientras se ponía en posición de combate, y se encontró a la persona encapuchada que antes estaba en el risco.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kyle con tono amenazante

\- Me sorprende que no me reconozcas – dijo la figura con un tono de diversión

Kyle estaba comenzando a enojarse, pero la voz de la encapuchada le parecía muy familiar

\- Se supone que debería reconocerte – dijo Kyle

\- Por supuesto, después de todo tu y yo éramos muy cercanas – dijo la figura paseándose por la habitación

Kyle se estaba enojando de verdad, pero definitivamente es voz se le hacía increíblemente familiar.

\- ¿Por qué no muestras tu cara? – Dijo Kyle – Mi paciencia tiene un límite –

\- Por supuesto – dijo la figura quitándose la capucha – Después de todo la paciencia no fue una de tus virtudes más fuertes hermana –

La persona revelo su rostro, revelando una mujer muy parecida a Kyle, su cabello era largo, maltratado y de color rojo, sus ojos eran como los de Dan, rojos mesclados con café.

A Kyle casi se le para el mundo, ni ella se lo podía creer, era una especie de castigo divino, ¿los ancestros le estaban jugando una mala broma?

\- Isuke – dijo Kyle impresionada y asustada

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno me estoy muriendo del sueño así que seré muy breve, espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios los cuales responderé ahora mismo.**

 **DragoViking: Gracias por haberme dado tu opinión, realmente es bueno escucharla, todos adoramos a Kyle ella es la más poderosa, y no estoy diciendo esto sin ningún tipo de presión, en fin la batalla a comenzado quien se saldrá con la suya.**

 **Bueno nos vemos luego.**


	49. Capitulo 49: Hermanas de la Batalla

**Drem Yol lok, bienvenidos sean, las cosas se están poniendo muy salvajes con la llegada de los nuevos y mejorados generales auraxianos, y por supuesto la supuestamente muerta hermana de Kyle.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 49: HERMANAS DE LA BATALLA**

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Kyle tenía todos sus sentidos en máxima alerta, observaba con mucha desconfianza a Isuke, cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que se trataba de una trampa, pero algo se lo impedía, había soltado su mano liberando a Deadwing, el cual también estaba bastante confundido.

Isuke miraba a Kyle con algo de confusión, aunque por supuesto no esperaba que su hermana le creyera después de tantos años de ser dada por muerta.

\- ¿No crees que sea yo, verdad hermana? – dijo Isuke

\- Has estado muerta por 11 años, En verdad esperas que me trague esto – dijo Kyle – Más vale que me digas quien eres de verdad – dijo Kyle cada vez más enojada

\- Espera puedo probarte que en verdad soy yo – dijo Isuke algo asustada

\- No me digas – dijo Kyle con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo lo harás? –

\- Cuando éramos niñas no nos llevábamos muy bien – dijo Isuke

\- Eso lo puede saber cualquiera – dijo Kyle volviendo a sujetar a Deadwing

\- Espera esto solo lo sabemos tú, yo y papa – dijo Isuke

Kyle gano interés pero aún seguía en posición de combate.

\- El padre de Reí, fue un soldado con el que tuve una aventura, pero papa les hiso creer a todos, que si nos habíamos casado y que había muerto en combate – dijo Isuke

Kyle fue tomada por sorpresa, cada palabra había sido cierta, eso para ella solo significaba que todo era cierto, en verdad esa persona era Isuke.

Kyle soltó a Deadwing de la mera impresión.

\- Isuke, en verdad eres tu – dijo Kyle mientras su voz por primera vez en su vida mostraba cierto temblor

Isuke se tranquilizó y asintió enérgicamente.

Kyle también se recompuso mucho más rápido de lo normal.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas viva? – pregunto Kyle recuperando su frialdad

\- La verdad ni yo lo tengo muy claro, lo poco que recuerdo es que fui capturada y me llevaron a un bunker bajo tierra, y me dejaron sedaron, yo y Vyper despertamos hace unas semanas y nos enteramos que la guerra había terminado, y sabía que vendrías aquí – explico Isuke

\- Valla, 11 años, supongo que Reí estará feliz de verte – dijo Kyle

\- Si es que aún me reconoce – dijo Kyle – Aunque veo que se desenvuelve bastante bien –

\- Estuvo en buenas manos – dijo Kyle – Aunque sigue pareciéndose mucho a ti –

\- Bueno yo quiero bajar a pelear – dijo Isuke precipitándose hacia la salida

\- Espera – dijo Kyle deteniendo a su precipitada hermana – Creo que debería ponerte al día primero –

\- Oh vamos quiero pelear – dijo Isuke

\- Contrólate, sé que no has peleado en 11 años pero estos no son enemigos que te debas tomar a la ligera – dijo Kyle – Además no querrás arruinarle la diversión a Reí tan rápido –

Isuke se quedó pensando por unos y luego cedió

\- Bueno está bien – dijo Isuke – Dime, ¿Quiénes son estos nuevos enemigos? –

Kyle dejo salir una sonrisa muy siniestra.

 **SUPERFICIE**

Los peleadores miraban con miedo la aparición de los nuevos y evolucionados bakugan, que se veían sumamente atemorizantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa peleadores? – Comenzó Alduin – No me digan que no van a pelear, porque no pienso aceptar esa respuesta -

\- Sería mejor que no lo hicieran – dijo Eric – Nos ahorrarían tiempo –

Alduin gruño ligeramente, el único que pudo escucharlo fue Dageron que era el que estaba más cerca.

\- No importa si evolucionaron o no – dijo Dan decidido – No dejaremos que se lleven las Runas –

Los amigos de Dan asintieron y en menos de 1 minuto, el campo de batalla estaba ya lleno de los demás bakugan, los herederos, los Vectan, la guardia de honor y los demás peleadores.

\- Valla que son muchos – dijo Keira

\- Sera como quitarle un dulce a un niño – dijo Sheer tronando sus dedos

\- En cualquier caso, es mejor tomar precauciones – dijo Dan de Auraxis tecleando un botón en su lanzador, inmediatamente después de esto, un ejército de bakugan caos apareció en el cielo.

\- Oh genial – dijo Elizabeth

\- Porque los llamaste, no los necesitamos – dijo Sheer

\- Es una simple precaución – dijo Dan de Auraxis para luego mirar a su hermana y esta solo asintió en respuesta

\- Creo que esta es mi entrada – dijo Akari – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Al ataque Diagon Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acaba con ellos Night Dragón Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin piedad Fenrir Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acábalos Draco Pyrus -

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con todo Nagash Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ataca Crow Ventus –

Los demás bakugan aparecieron encarando a los peleadores.

La batalla no tardo en iniciar, Asuha, Niah y Kassie se lanzaron al ataque contra los peleadores veteranos, Akari, Rubí y Reí atacaron a la guardia de honor, pero a la batalla se sumaron los demás Vectan y la resistencia, los cuales miraban con reproche a sus antiguos integrantes.

\- Poder Activado: Demonio Ardiente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Pantalla Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago levanto una poderosa barrera del color del sol, pero no fue suficiente, la barrera fue rota por el letal ataque.

Drago se arrodillo cansado, definidamente el ataque había sido poderoso.

\- ¿Estas bien Drago? – pregunto Dan preocupado

\- Estoy bien – dijo Drago con voz cansada – Pero parece imposible que se hayan vuelto tan poderosos en tan poco tiempo –

\- Eso se lo podemos agradecer a las energías de atributo – dijo Burning Drago – Con un poco de ayuda de la runa Darkus –

Drago se quedó algo confundido, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, inmediatamente se lanzó a la batalla.

-Poder Activado: Werfer – dijo Keith

Helios lanzo una esfera de energía morada contra Alduin el cual la desvió con su cola como si se tratara de un bate de baseball y le devolvió el ataque a Helios.

Helios cayó al suelo cansado, pero volvió a arremeter contra Alduin el cual lo esperaba impaciente.

\- ¿No te cansas de morder el polvo Helios? – dijo Alduin burlón

\- Soy muy terco Alduin – dijo Helios encajando un puñetazo que Alduin respondió con un fuerte golpe con su cola.

\- Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad – dijo Dageron

\- Esto te va a doler Helios – dijo Alduin después de disparar un letal rayo de color oscuro.

En el océano que estaba al lado de la ciudad, Leviatán atacaba con gran salvajismo a Elfin la cual se defendía como podía.

\- Ahora sí que vas a conocer a tu creador niño – dijo Eric sonriendo de manera demencial – Poder Activado: Demonio Marino

Leviatán se movió a gran velocidad y clavo sus enormes fauces en Elfin.

\- Suéltame, rémora mutante – dijo Elfin histérica

El comentario solo enfureció más al bakugan aquos y este se comenzó a enrollar en el cuerpo de Elfin como si fuera una serpiente.

\- Prepárate para conocer el significado de sufrimiento vestal – dijo Sheer – Poder Activado: Terra Maligna –

\- Begimo levanto una poderosa ola de rocas que lanzo contra Wilda.

\- Poder Activado: Cortina de Acero – dijo Mira

Wilda recubrió su cuerpo de acero pero ni eso fue capaz de parar la gran tormenta de rocas, que hicieron que rodara por el suelo.

\- Vas a tener un peor final que el de tu mísero planeta - dijo Sheer – Poder Activado: Gancho Terrestre –

En el cielo Fénix mantenía completamente dominado a Ingram.

\- Poder Activado: Tormenta Implacable – dijo Keira

Fénix batió sus alas y genero una poderosa ventisca gélida

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Ninja, Dispersión – dijo Shun

Ingram junto sus manos y desapareció el ataque, pero justo cuando planeaba un contrataque, Fénix salió de la nada y ataco a Ingram con sus poderosas garras.

En el suelo Quasar y Aranaut llevaban una batalla muy feroz pero como en las demás batalla Quasar llevaba una enorme ventaja.

\- Veamos cómo funciona el cambio de atributo con tus nuevos poderes Quasar – dijo Kaira – Poder Activado: Apertura de sellos suprema –

Quasar se cubrió de una energía blanca que parecía contener todos los atributos.

\- Poder Darkus Activado: Lamento Infernal – dijo Kaira

Las partes plateadas de Quasar pasaron a ser de color morado, y su espada se recubrió de un aura oscura, mientras que su mano derecha lanzaba fantasmas de color morado que gritaban estridentemente.

Aranaut trato de esquivarlos, pero los fantasmas fueron mucho más rápidos y termino estampado contra la pared.

\- Bastante impresionantes al parecer – dijo Kaira

Un poco lejos de allí otra batalla igual de fuerte se llevaba a cabo.

\- Poder Activado: Tres Hojas de la Muerte – dijo Darek

El ataque que en algún momento asesino a Keior, fue a toda velocidad contra Diagon.

\- Es enserio – dijo Akari con tono aburrido – Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse

El poder de Diagon atravesó completamente el ataque de Darius y le dio directamente.

\- Te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me hiciste – dijo Akari

\- Poder Activado: Fuego de Dragones Gemelos – dijo Kate

Fafnir apareció de la nada y con sus dos cabezas lanzo dos bolas de fuego de color morado, que dieron directamente contra Diagon, si bien no le hicieron mucho daño si lo tomaron por sorpresa.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto Kate? – pregunto Akari

\- Así es – dijo Kate decidida

\- Entonces que así sea – dijo Akari

\- Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras – dijo Eris – Poder Activado: Maldicion de la Bruja –

\- Poder Activado: Gladiador de Hadrones – dijo Elizabeth

Dharak y Morgana aparecieron por dos direcciones diferentes y atacaron a Diagon.

\- Poder Activado: Garras del Vacío – dijo Akari

Diagon se lanzó contra Darius que estaba en el suelo, pero alguien se puso en su camino.

\- Poder Activado: Dagas Valhalla – dijo Alex

Valkirie salió de la nada y detuvo el ataque de Diagon.

\- Si bien Darek me cae horrible – dijo Alex – No permitiré que lo mates –

Akari apretó los dientes ante esto.

Poder Activado: Fuego Oscuro – dijo Rubí

Night lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Ares, Jackall, Goliath y Kraken los cuales la esquivaron a duras penas.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayan traicionado – dijo Drake

\- No los traicionamos a ustedes, solo recapacitamos – dijo Rubí

\- Pues entonces las haremos recapacitar una vez más – dijo Natasha – Poder Activado: Dragón Jade –

Jackall lanzo una poderosa ventisca que Night evadió muy fácilmente.

Poder Activado: Lanzas Espartanas – dijo Drake

Ares lanzo una lluvia de lanzas amarillas pero Rubí y Night estaban preparados.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo de la Noche – dijo Rubí y un escudo de color carmesí lo protegió de las lanzas

\- Pueden hacerlo mejor – dijo Rubí – Porque de lo contrario me voy a aburrir

No muy lejos de allí Rei y Fenrir peleaban contra Carcharodon, Skor, Kimura y Anubis.

\- Poder Activado: Cadenas de Sombras – dijo Rei, Fenrir lanzo dos cadenas que se enroscaron en Kimura y Anubis, para después estampar a ambos contra un edificio, solo para después ser tomado por sorpresa por Carcharodon y Skor.

\- Poder Activado: Magma Viscoso – dijo Katia

\- Poder Activado: Colmillo Profundo – dijo Érica

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron sus ataques contra Fenrir, mientras Rei esperaba el ataque con una sonrisa.

Las batallas se volvían cada vez más feroces, pero nadie sabía que desde el Eternal Crusade dos personas observaban la batalla.

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Kyle e Isuke observaban la batalla en una pantalla, Kyle con mucha seriedad e Isuke con una sonrisa.

\- Que divertida batalla – dijo Isuke – Y el bakugan de Rei es sumamente impresionante, me encantaría conocerlo –

\- Pues cumplamos ese favor – dijo Kyle presionando un botón en su lanzador

\- Eso quiere decir – dijo Isuke

\- Así es, ven hermana ya es hora de que esta batalla termine – dijo Kyle saliendo de la habitación seguida por Isuke que iba muy feliz.

 **PALACIO DE VECTAN**

Althea y Acner veían la batalla muy atentos.

Pero Acner se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas Acner? – pregunto Althea

-A gestionar la defensa en el este de la ciudad – dijo Acner retirándose muy apresurado.

Althea miro todo con extrañes.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Burning Drago estaba teniendo una batalla muy feroz contra Drago, mientras este último trataba de contraatacar como podía.

\- Escuche que mi hermanita te dio una paliza Dan – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No sabía que fuera de las que alardearan – dijo Dan

\- No lo es, pero me lo dijo – dijo Dan de Auraxis divertido

Antes de que la conversación continuara, dos personas se teletransportaron al lugar, la primera era Kyle y la segunda era Isuke, tanto Dan de Auraxis, como Akari y Rei miraron a Isuke con extrañes, aunque a todos les parecía sumamente familiar, en especial a Rei.

Los peleadores se pusieron en guardia por la aparición de la Reina pero veían con algo de cautela a la mujer que la acompañaba.

\- Saludos peleadores, que bueno es ver que siguen peleando – dijo Kyle con voz tenebrosa – Porque así será mucho más satisfactorio cuando los derrotemos –

Los peleadores dejaron atrás sus batallas y solo observaban a Kyle, sus mentes les decían que ella era la principal amenaza, aunque Shun observaba a Isuke detenidamente, algo dentro de él le decía que también era poderosa.

\- Supongo que se preguntaran quien es ella – dijo Kyle señalando a Isuke, mientras esta solo dejaba ver una sonrisa casi maligna – Pues permítanme presentarla, Isuke los peleadores, peleadores les presento a mi hermana menor –

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras todos tuvieron una reacción diferente, los peleadores se tensaron inmediatamente, Dan de Auraxis y Akari abrieron los ojos de la impresión y Rei solo pudo ahogar un grito de impresión.

\- Espero que esto no los afecte, después de todo he esperado 11 años por una batalla – dijo Isuke para después mirar a Rei – Hola Rei, ¿Qué tal has estado? –

Rei apenas si lo creía.

\- Madre – dijo muy lentamente, para después recuperar su típica actitud, después de todo había una batalla que ganar.

\- Bueno Isuke, creo que ya es hora – dijo Kyle seria

\- Así es – dijo Isuke sonriendo

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aniquilalos Deadwing Pyrus – dijo Kyle

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Muéstrate Incinerate Vyper Pyrus – dijo Isuke

Vyper apareció imponente en el campo de batalla, se veía tan atemorizante como Deadwing.

 _(Es igual a Smaug)_

\- Vemos que tan poderosos son – dijo Vyper impaciente

\- No esperes mucho de ellos – se burló Deadwing

Kyle miro al resto los peleadores que peleaban por ella.

\- Sé que están impacientes por pelear – dijo Kyle con tono tenebroso – Pero nosotras nos encargamos a partir de ahora –

Eric y Sheer iban a replicar pero una fulminante mirada de Kyle los dejo en silencio.

Los bakugan auraxianos volvieron a su forma de esfera, dejando a los peleadores solos ante Deadwing y Vyper.

Como de costumbre los primeros en atacar fueron Darek y Tom que hicieron que Darius y Kimura se lanzaran al ataque.

La gloria les duro poco ya que Vyper dejo a ambos fuera de combate con un golpe de su cola.

\- Tenias razón, no debí esperar mucho de ellos – dijo Vyper – En mis tiempos presentaban más batalla –

Deadwing se rio ante esto.

\- Poder Activado: Flama Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Grito Fatal – dijo Keith

Drago e Helios lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra Vyper, creyendo erróneamente que sería más fácil vencerlo.

La cortina de humo se disipo y despejo sus dudas, Vyper estaba ileso y muy furioso.

\- Bueno, es poderosos – dijo Dan

\- Más de lo que creen – dijo Isuke – Poder Activado: Incinerador de Moria –

El pecho de Vyper se ilumino de color fuego y lanzo una potente llamarada, que muy pocos pudieron resistir, Fafnir, Morgana, Dharak y los bakugan herederos pudieron resistir el ataque.

\- Siempre tan directa – dijo Kyle

\- Aprendí de la mejor – dijo Isuke

\- Bueno es mi turno – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Igni –

Deadwing lanzo un poderoso ataque, que esta vez ni siquiera Fafnir ni Morgana pudieron resistir, solo quedaban los herederos y Dharak el cual había logrado esquivar el ataque por los pelos.

\- Creo que si tenías razón, son bastante fuertes – dijo Isuke – Aunque la Vectan pelinegra se me hace familiar –

Dageron guardo silencio un momento ante esto, claramente la hermana de la reina había conocido a su madre.

\- Bueno vine aquí a pelear – dijo Isuke – Lancen todo lo que tienen –

\- Poder Activado: Golpe Aéreo – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Presión Oceánica – dijo Marucho

\- Poder Activado: Fortaleza Terráquea – dijo Mira

Los tres ataques se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Vyper.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo de la Fragua – dijo Isuke

Vyper levanto un escudo de lava, y los Bakugan atacantes quedaron expuestos a un ataque de Deadwing.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Ragnarok – dijo Kyle

Deadwing lanzo una poderosa llamarada que hiso que Ingram, Elfin y Wilda volvieran a su forma de esfera.

Solo quedaban Aranaut, Helios, Drago y Dharak.

\- Bueno quedan muy pocos – dijo Isuke – Aunque la Vectan me sigue pareciendo conocida, si estuviera loca diría que se parece a Elesis –

Elizabeth se tensó y Dageron abrió la boca.

\- Parece que tengo razón – dijo Isuke – Es la hija de Elesis cierto

Kyle asintió para luego decir

\- Creo que ya nos tardamos demasiado – dijo Kyle – Terminemos con esto –

\- Poder Sincronizado Activado: Fuego de Dragones del Apocalipsis – dijeron Kyle e Isuke al mismo tiempo.

Deadwing y Vyper lanzaron una llamarada cada uno, que se combinó y genero una mucho más grande que le dio al resto de bakugan y los devolvieron a su forma de esfera.

Kyle e Isuke recogieron a sus bakugan y los peleadores terminaron en el suelo.

Kyle comenzó a avanzar pero Dan se levantó determinado para cortarle el paso, Kyle paro en seco.

\- No dejare que te lleves las runas – dijo Dan cansado

Kyle soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- Admiro tu valentía, aunque no puedo diferenciar si es estupidez – dijo Kyle – Pero debes saber que ya las runas me pertenecen –

Al decir eso, Acner salió de entre las sombras y camino hacia Kyle, los peleadores ahogaron un grito de impresión al ver lo que llevaba, las runas, la Pyrus, la Ventus, la Aquos y la Sub-Terra.

La impresión de todos aumento al ver como Acner se inclinaba ante Kyle y le entregaba las runas.

\- ¿Acner?, que estás haciendo – grito Alex

Ante esto Acner se volteo lanzo una ligera sonrisa y desapareció en energía oscura.

\- Hay no se pongan así – dijo Kyle – Acner nunca existió, solo fue una ilusión que yo cree, pero me siento increíblemente feliz hoy, así que los dejare con vida –

\- Volvemos a Auraxis – dijo Kyle con autoridad

Después de esto, Kyle y los auraxianos se retiraron, dejando a los peleadores completamente derrotados.

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

En el estudio que Kyle tenía en la poderosa nave, Kyle, Isuke, Dan de Auraxis, Akari y Rei.

\- Y como están mis sobrinos favoritos – dijo Isuke casi asfixiando a Dan y a Akari – Cuanto han crecido -

\- Muy bien tía – dijeron ambos casi perdiendo el aire

Isuke los soltó a su debido y después se volteo y miro a Rei.

\- Estas viva – dijo Rei

Isuke se acercó y toco el cabello de Rei.

\- Lamento no haber estado aquí – dijo Isuke con algo de pesar

Rei solo asintió, e Isuke por poco si la asfixia como había hecho con sus sobrinos.

Kyle dejo salir una pequeña risa, su hermana nunca cambiaria, pero después desvió su mirada se posó en la runas, y una sonrisa tenebrosa se mostró en su rostro.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el último capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado, para mi esta fue una semana de locos, en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **DragoViking: La hermana menor demostró ser tan temible como la mayor, y se reencontró con su hija, pero la reina ahora tiene las runas, cual sera su siguiente movimiento.**

 **Bueno nos vemos luego.**


	50. Capitulo 50: La Bestia Afila sus Garras

**Drem yol lok lectores, sean bienvenidos, que las cosas están calientes y se pondrán pero, en fin no me extiendo demasiado, espero que les guste.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 50: LA BESTIA AFILA SUS GARRAS**

 **AURAXIS**

 **-** Pueblo de Auraxis, la victoria es casi nuestra – dijo Kyle levantando las runas frente a una gran multitud la cual estallo en alabanzas hacia su reina.

La reina que estaba en un gigantesco balcón, con sus generales a su alrededor al igual que su hermana.

Kyle no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de satisfacción ante las alabanzas de sus súbditos, había logrado mucho en los últimos años, pero su mayor logro estaba aún por llegar.

Eric y Sheer sonreían entusiasmados y de manera sádica, Keira y Rei tenían una extraña mueca de diversión, los únicos que mantenía su postura seria eran Dageron y Kaira que no mostraban el mismo nivel de entusiasmo que sus compañeros.

Dan de Auraxis que estaba a la derecha de su madre, que tenía cierta incomodidad al ver como varias Auraxianas entre la multitud lo observaban con miradas cargadas de deseo, Akari estaba un poco más apartada pero se mantenía lo más seria posible.

\- Pronto todos aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para retarnos, sabrán de primera mano lo que es el sufrimiento – dijo Kyle alzando su puño

Esto solo genero muchas más ovaciones.

Kyle amplio su sonrisa, pero aun había algo más que debía anunciar, en realidad eran dos cosas

\- Aunque dos cosas más, deben ser motivo de celebración hoy – dijo Kyle con tono tenebroso – Me complace anunciar, que mi hermana se encuentra con vida y además de eso ha vuelto con nosotros para ayudarnos en esta guerra –

Isuke comenzó a saludar enérgicamente, mientras todos los presente no cabían del estupor que había generado la noticia.

Kyle alzo la mano ordenando silencio, cosa que paso de inmediato.

\- Ahora este es un asunto algo más serio – comenzó Kyle – Y es que hubo un pequeño cambio en la línea de sucesión –

Todos pusieron miradas confusas, excepto Dan, Dageron, Kaira y Akari que ya sabían lo que Kyle diría.

Eric puso una sonrisa de satisfacción creyendo que Dan de Auraxis al fin había perdido la confianza de la reina y esto era una especie de castigo.

\- Mi hijo, ha aceptado renunciar a su derecho al trono por diferentes razones – dijo Kyle y a Rei casi se le desencaja la boca y Eric aumento su sonrisa pero sus ilusiones terminaron cuando la reina continuo – Por lo que la nueva heredera de Auraxis es mi hija –

Rubí que estaba un poco apartada abrió los ojos de impresión, Eric lanzo un pequeño grito de lamento ya que el prefería mil veces tener al Dan de Auraxis como futuro rey que a Akari a quien seguía considerando una traidora, Sheer rio con sadismo al ver la reacción de Eric.

Akari estaba estupefacta, y su impresión aumento al percatarse de que tenía las miradas de todos sobre ella.

Kyle hiso señas para que se pusiera junto a ella.

Akari se acercó con paso tembloroso y se puso al lado izquierdo de Kyle, miro a su hermano el cual mantenía su compostura seria y solo asintió.

Akari miro a la gran multitud la cual si bien estaba estupefacta pronto no tardo en aclamarla tomándola completamente por sorpresa, Kyle sonrió y se acercó a su hija para susurrarle.

\- Algún día todo esto será tuyo – dijo Kyle disponiéndose a retirarse del balcón – Felicidades princesa de Auraxis –

Kyle tras decir esto último se retiró del balcón y detrás de ella la siguieron el resto de presentes.

 **VECTAN**

El panorama era desolador, había heridos por todos lados, edificios derrumbados y gritos de dolor por todos lados.

Los rescatistas sacaban de los escombros a todos los supervivientes que podían.

La mitad del palacio se había convertido en un hospital improvisado, en una camilla se encontraba Dan el cual tenía un pequeño corte en su cuello, siendo tratado por un médico Vectan, era el único en toda esa sala que estaba en buen estado, algunos tenían extremidades rotas o simplemente las habían perdido y los gritos retumbaban por toda.

Dan estaba estupefacto con la escena, tanto sufrimiento lo había dejado completamente mudo, incluso trato de ofrecer su ayuda pero el médico que lo trato dijo que descansara ya que si bien la herida no era grave, presentaba signos claros de agotamiento.

Dan salió del lugar, y se encamino por los pasillos, no lo admitía pero se sentía muy mareado.

\- ¿Dan te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Drago – Estas muy pálido –

\- Estoy bien Drago – dijo Dan el cual se mantenía tambaleándose por las paredes hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo –

\- Dan – grito preocupado Dragó

\- Fue mi culpa Drago, muchos murieron hoy por mi culpa – dijo Dan

\- No te hagas daño a ti mismo Dan, tu no fuiste el que les hiso eso – dijo Drago

\- Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos – dijo Dan

\- Pero lo intentaste – dijo Drago apoyando a su compañero – Sin ti ni los otros muchos más no habrían logrado salvarse –

Dan entendió el apoyo que su amigo le brindaba pero seguía sintiéndose culpable.

\- Deberías escuchar a Drago – dijo una voz a su lado con algo de comprensión.

Dan levanto su decaída mirada y observo a la persona a su lado, era Alex.

Dan trato de levantarse para no parecer tan abatido pero justo cuando iba a poder incorporarse una vez más por poco cae una vez más, de no ser porque Alex se aseguró de que no callera.

Alex ayudo a Dan a caminar.

\- No te culpes por lo que paso hoy – dijo Alex en señal de apoyo – No te ayudara en nada –

Dan no dijo nada.

\- Créeme, lo único que hará es que te sientas peor – dijo Alex

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Dan

\- Durante muchos años, yo me culpe por no hacer nada en esta batalla, todos los días veía como muchos caían – dijo Alex con tristeza – Y me culpaba, me culpaba porque yo me quedaba acá sin hacer nada – hiso una ligera pausa – Por mucho tiempo me culpe, pero finalmente me di cuenta que si quería hacer algo por hacer que esto terminara, debía dejar de lamentarme y tomar acción de una vez por todas –

Dan agacho la cabeza, realmente le habían dado muy fuerte esta vez.

\- Si te derriban una vez – comenzó Alex – Levántate y demuéstrales que no estas derrotado, esto aún no termina –

Esas palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Dan, palabras cargadas de verdad, esto aun no había terminado y además de eso, el aún no estaba derrotado, ya había vencido a muchos enemigos, si bien este era el más poderoso de todos, los vencerían como lo hicieron con los otros, había demasiado en juego como para rendirse.

El resto del trayecto fue muy silencioso, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación en la que Dan había dormido desde su llegada a Vectan, Alex lo dejo allí y Dan le agradeció la ayuda.

 **AURAXIS**

En el estudio de la Reina se habían reunido los más importantes de sus subordinados, Isuke, Dan de Auraxis, Akari que seguía completamente estupefacta, Rei que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Dageron que estaba recostado contra una pared con seriedad, Kaira que tenía una especie de plano de un motor de nave espacial.

Kyle guardaba silencio.

\- Muy bien Kaira explícame cual es el problema – dijo Kyle

\- Majestad, aunque tengamos la brújula y el mapa, se nos presen un problema para llegar, y son los motores de las naves – dijo Kaira – No son lo suficientemente potentes para llevarnos hasta allá –

\- ¿Quieres decir que no podemos llegar? – dijo Kyle alzando su tono de voz

\- No majestad – dijo Kaira – Hay una forma, los motores más potentes de los que disponemos son los del Eternal Crusade, si les hacemos una pequeña mejora podremos hacer que nos llevan hasta la ubicación –

\- Muy bien Kaira, hay algo más que debamos hacer – pregunto Kyle

\- Tendremos que mejorar el sistema de navegación de la nave y además de eso los escudos, saltar al warp es riesgoso de por sí, si hablamos de una región inexplorada la más mínima tormenta podría mandarnos al olvido – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara hacer las mejoras? – pregunto Kyle

\- Dos días, pero con suficiente mano de obra un día – dijo Kaira

Kyle sonrió y presiono un botón, al instante apareció un oficial Auraxiano.

\- Reúne a cada trabajador disponible y ponlos a trabajar en las mejoras del Eternal Crusade – dijo Kyle entregándole el plano al oficial – Si necesitas más trabajadores puedes usar a los prisioneros, pero quiero esas mejoras lo más pronto posible – dijo Kyle

\- Entendido majestad – dijo el oficial retirándose mientras hacia una reverencia

El silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que Kyle se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, Kaira también se retiró de la habitación, pero antes de salir miro a Dan de Auraxis el cual solo dejo salir una ligera sonrisa que Isuke noto.

Rei y Akari se retiraron al mismo tiempo y Dageron salió en silencio algunos minutos después.

Dan de Auraxis e Isuke se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Isuke dejo salir una sonrisa muy picara.

\- Que hermosa chica la que tienes sobrino – dijo Isuke

Dan de Auraxis por poco si cae de la impresión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan titubeando

\- Estas nervioso – dijo Isuke riéndose – Eso quiere decir que tengo razón –

Dan no dijo nada.

\- Eres bueno para ocultar cosas, lo sacaste de tu madre, pero cosas como esas no las ocultas bien – dijo Isuke

\- No sé a que te refieres –

\- Danny, Danny, Danny, no me puedes engañar – dijo Isuke – Ambos sabemos que es lo que sientes por ella –

Dan esta vez no dijo nada.

\- Estoy segura de que mi hermana también lo sabe, pero tú sigues negándolo – dijo Isuke – Es evidente que tu caíste en sus encantos y ella en los tuyos – Isuke se levantó y poso una mano en el hombro de su sobrino – Es una mujer muy hermosa, no la dejes ir –

Tras decir esto último Isuke se retiró, dejando a Dan de Auraxis muy pensativo.

No muy lejos de allí en una arena de batalla, ante Leviatán yacían gran cantidad de bakugan caos inconscientes.

Eric estaba furioso y había desahogado su furia con algunos bakugan caos.

\- Parece que no estás muy agraciado hoy Eric – dijo Akari de manera burlona

Eric bufo molesto.

\- ¿No tienes algún planeta que traicionar? – dijo Eric

\- Estas molesto porque algún día seré tu reina – dijo Akari

\- No importa que te hayan perdonado – dijo Eric – Para mí sigues siendo una traidora –

\- No me digas – dijo Akari de manera intimidante – Que te parece si me repites eso a la cara –

El duelo de miradas tardo varios minutos, pero Eric logro notar esa mirada intimidante que tiene Kyle, al final la persona que desistió fue Eric quien bajo la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

\- Como lo supuse – dijo Akari victoriosa y retirándose del lugar

Kaira estaba revisando los diseños de los motores pero su paz se vio perturbada cuando su hermana menor entro en la habitación.

\- Hola Kaira –

\- Hola Keira – dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Que no puedo venir a ver a mi hermana? – dijo Keira con un tono burlesco como si estuviera ofendida –

Kaira levanto una ceja, sabiendo que su hermana tramaba algo.

\- Bueno es cierto, solo vine a preguntarte si has visto a Rei – dijo Keira

\- No tengo idea – dijo Kaira – Ahora dime porque viniste en verdad –

\- Nada en especial – dijo Keira saliendo entre risas

\- Mi hermana es muy extraña – dijo Kaira

En los astilleros espaciales, en el que se realizaban las modificaciones del Eternal Crusade, varios trabajadores hacían las modificaciones, entre ellos había algunos prisioneros, Gundalianos, Neathianos y varios Vectan.

\- Porque yo tengo que cuidar a estos inútiles, no es como que tengan oportunidad de escapar – dijo Sheer

\- ¿Sabes que no eres la única aquí? – dijo Dageron

\- Pero a ti no parece molestarte – dijo Sheer – A mi si –

\- Deberías calmarte y limitarte a obedecer, porque no creo que a la reina le guste que se nos escape alguno –

Sheer iba a decir algo más pero las palabras de Dageron eran acertadas.

\- Trabajen más rápido inútiles, si es que aprecian sus vidas – grito Sheer iracunda

Dageron solo rodo los ojos.

 **VECTAN**

La noche había caído en el planeta pero los peleadores se iban a reunir para planear un contrataque, Dan se había recuperado y ahora había recuperado su entusiasmo de siempre, pero las cosas no se veían muy bien.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Mira – Ya tiene las runas eso significa que planea liberar lo que sea que contenga –

\- Deberíamos atacarlos – dijo Darek – Y recuperar las runas, hacerles lo que nos hicieron a nosotros –

\- No me parece factible – dijo Eris – No podemos dejar Vectan sin protección –

\- Debemos poder hacer algo – dijo Dan

Nadie parecía tener alguna idea, hasta que Elizabeth hablo.

\- Creo que yo tengo una idea – dijo Elizabeth – Podemos llevar un grupo pequeño y sabotear las naves auraxianas o ir de polizones en una y sabotearlos a donde sea que vallan –

A todos les parecía una buena idea, pero Katia tenía una duda.

\- Pero Auraxis es un campo armado, como sabremos donde aparecer sin que se den cuenta –

\- Se dé un lugar en el que es posible que no nos encuentren, el problema sería entrar a la nave – dijo Elizabeth – Por lo que creo que tendría que ser un grupo pequeño –

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes de ese lugar? – pregunto Darek

\- No tengo porque decírtelo – dijo Elizabeth y Darek apretó los dientes

\- Creo que es nuestra mejor opción – dijo Shun – Además de Elizabeth quienes iremos –

Después de pocos minutos de deliberar, se decidió que irían, los herederos de los poderes de los ancestros, Kate que era nativa de Auraxis y Katia que iría como apoyo aunque irían lo más de incognito posible, por lo que Katia se quitó su armadura.

Se decidió de saldrían esa misma noche y Elizabeth dio las coordenadas pertinentes para el viaje.

 **AURAXIS**

Los peleadores aterrizaron en el cementerio de Auraxis en el que descansaba Elesis.

\- ¿Un cementerio? – pregunto Keith

\- Bueno no dije que pudiera ser agradable – dijo Elizabeth

Los peleadores se tomaron unos minutos para observar el planeta, una atmosfera pesada, y completamente oscura, y a rebosar de tormentas eléctricas, lo único que era digno de apreciar eran las dos lunas de color rojo oscuro y otra mucho más grande de color azul oscuro.

\- Pongámonos en marcha – dijo Dan - No sabemos cuánto tarden los Auraxianos en irse –

Ya en el palacio de Auraxis, Kaira se encontraba observando el horizonte, recordando con melancolía cosas de su pasado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

Kaira volteo la mirada y miro al Auraxiano.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Kaira – Solo un poco intranquila –

\- Y puedo preguntar porque – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Cosas del pasado – dijo Kaira – No importan –

\- Estas segura – dijo Dan de Auraxis

-Muy segura, aunque me gustaría saber cómo te tomaste el hecho de que tú hermana ahora sea la heredera de auraxis –

\- Sabes muy bien, que yo nunca quise ser rey –

\- Solo me aseguraba – dijo Kaira

Antes de que dijera algo más un soldado apareció.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión, pero la reina me ordeno decirles que ya están listas las modificaciones para el Eternal Crusade.

Al escuchar esto Dan y Kaira se encaminaron a la imponente nave, reuniéndose en el puente de mando con Kyle y los demás generales.

\- Inicien el despegue – dijo Kyle mientras conectaba la brújula a un compartimiento en una de las consolas de mando.

La nave no tardo en despegar, y la brújula comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo carmesí oscuro.

La nave abrió en la atmosfera de Auraxis un túnel dimensional y emprendió su viaje hacia el sector donde se encontraba el poder máximo.

Kyle que estaba sentada en la silla de mando, sonrió con diversión.

\- Dan, Dageron hay algunos polizontes en la bodega de carga – dijo Kyle sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – Les darían una invitación a la cabina del capitán –

Dan de Auraxis y Dageron asintieron y salieron de la cabina de mando con un pelotón de asalto.

En la bodega de la potente nave, los peleadores habían logrado escabullirse a duras penas en la bodega.

\- Chicos creo que tengo que decirles como supe de ese cementerio – dijo Elizabeth –

\- Vine hace algunos días, Dageron me dijo que allí estaba la tumba de mi madre, y pues fui a visitarla – dijo Elizabeth algo nerviosa

El resto la miro con comprensión.

\- Creo que mama se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti, si se entera de que tu planeaste esto – dijo Dageron apareciendo de improviso

Antes de que los peleadores reaccionaran, de la nada salieron el resto de soldados auraxianos y aprendieron a los peleadores sometiéndolos fácilmente, la única que no resulto tan forzada fue Elizabeth ya que Dageron se aseguró que no sufriera ningún daño.

\- Díganme que es lo que pensaron al entrar aquí – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Solo queríamos ver la fea cara de tu reina – dijo Dan

\- Que bueno que digas eso, porque eso es justo lo que harán – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Los soldados llevaron a los peleadores casi a rastras, y de nuevo la única que no fue llevada a la fuerza fue Elizabeth ya que Dageron se aseguró una vez más que no recibiera ningún daño.

Los peleadores entraron a la sala de mando de la nave donde la reina los esperaba con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa.

\- Creo que no les enseñaron que es una grosería entrar a la casa de alguien sin invitación – dijo Kyle – Que bueno para ustedes que soy una mujer benevolente –

Los peleadores se tensaron ante las palabras de la reina, estaban a su completo merced.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gusta…**

 **Runo: Así que dándole tiempo a Dan con Alex.**

 **Mira: Vas a pagar por esto.**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Señoritas piénsenlo bien, no tenemos por qué llegar a esto, miren allá esta.**

 **(Sale corriendo)**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Dan responde los comentarios mientras corro hasta Moscú.**

 **Dragoviking: Bueno mientras nuestro autor corre por su vida, responderé a tu comentario, el mal triunfa una vez más y las cosas se pondrán muy feas para los peleadores, y buenas para tu personaje, mientras te mantengas de nuestro lado, nos vemos luego.**

 **Dan Kuso de Auraxis fuera.**


	51. Capitulo 51: El Poder Maximo

**Drem yol lok, os saludo a todos y espero que os encontréis perfectamente, en el último capítulo nuestros héroes cayeron en manos de los auraxianos, quedando a merced de la mismísima reina.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 51: EL PODER MAXIMO**

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Los peleadores estaban completamente tensos, mientras observaban a su peor enemiga la cual los observaba detenidamente con una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Los demás auraxianos tenían actitudes diferentes, Eric y Sheer solo esperaban la orden de la reina para acabar con los peleadores en el acto, Kaira se mantenía seria al igual que Rubí.

Keira y Rei sonreían de manera divertida y por ultimo Akari mantenía una sonrisa maligna como la de su madre, mientras observaba a Elizabeth y a Kate, esta última solo lanzo una mirada fulminante.

\- Enserio pensaron que podrían venir a mi planeta y entrar en mi nave sin que yo me diera cuenta – dijo Kyle – Aunque tienen algo de mérito, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de que era lo que planeaban –

Kyle sonrió una vez más y se levantó, mientras observaba a los peleadores que aun forcejeaban con los guardias.

\- Entrar por un cementerio, ni yo me esperaba eso – dijo Kyle para luego observar a Dan a los ojos fijamente – Pero olvidemos eso por ahora, ¿Qué era lo que pensaban hacer? –

Dan observo a la reina fijamente sin perder su determinación.

\- Lo que siempre hacemos – dijo Dan con determinación – Arruinarte el día –

Kyle soltó una ligera risa, aunque la insolencia del humano la había molestado.

\- Eres un humano muy insolente – dijo Kyle – Desgraciadamente tu plan acaba aquí –

Eric y Sheer se prepararon para cumplir las que pensaron serían las ordenes de su reina, los peleadores se tensaron y contra todo pronóstico Dageron se puso alerta.

Kyle noto esto, pero pese a sus deseos de acabar con ellos en el acto, ella tenía otros planes para los peleadores.

Kyle levanto la mano indicándoles a Eric y Sheer que ya habían comenzado a avanzar y se estaban preparando para actuar, ambos pararon en seco.

\- Llévenlos a los calabozos, después decidiré que hacer con ustedes – dijo viendo a los peleadores para después voltear a ver a Elizabeth y sujetarla de la barbilla – Excepto tú, tengo cosas que hablar contigo –

Elizabeth trago saliva mientras la intimidante mirada de Kyle se clavaba en ella.

Los peleadores llevados a rastras por los pasillos de la nave, fueron llevados después de 10 a una celda bastante grande.

\- Maldición – dijo Dan golpeando los barrotes

\- Sera mejor que te calmes Kuso – dijo Eric que estaba recostado contra la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa retorcida

\- ¿O qué? – pregunto Dan desafiante

\- Humano insolente – dijo Eric enojado acercándose a la celda pero alguien lo agarro del hombro y lo echo para atrás.

\- Idiota – dijo Dan de Auraxis serio – Quiere que lo liberes –

\- No te metas Kuso, tú no me puedes ordenar – dijo Eric enojado

\- No me digas – dijo Dan de Auraxis con ironía – ¿Quieres verificarlo?

Las miradas de furia de ambos auraxianos se mantuvieron por algunos minutos, hasta que Eric lanzo un golpe contra la cara de Dan de Auraxis, el cual fue rápidamente detenido, para luego contraatacar derribando a Eric fácilmente.

Eric escupió y luego se levantó, pero antes de atacar una vez más, alguien lo saco de la habitación con suma facilidad.

\- Ve a hacer estupideces a otro lado Eric – dijo Kaira

Eric apretó los dientes y se retiró diciendo incoherencias.

\- No te dijeron que no es bueno meterse en las peleas de otro – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una ligera sonrisa

\- Mejor que se valla rápido – dijo Kaira sentándose y abriendo un libro – A tener que aguantarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo –

Dan de Auraxis rio ligeramente para luego posar su vista en los peleadores.

\- Pónganse cómodos – dijo Dan de Auraxis recostándose contra la pared – El viaje va a ser largo –

\- No me digas y que se supone que harán con nosotros después – dijo Dan

\- Eso no les interesa por ahora – dijo Dan de Auraxis recostándose en una silla y poniendo los pies sobre una mesa – Y guarda silencio ¿Quieres?, no te dejare salir, yo no soy tan idiota como Eric y quiero dormir un poco –

Kaira solo rodo los ojos y dejo salir una sonrisa misteriosa dejando a los peleadores bastante confundidos, pero sabían que no recibirían respuesta de los Auraxianos, si querían seguir con vida, debían hallar una forma de escapar.

En otro punto de la nave de guerra, específicamente en el estudio que la reina, la susodicha estaba sentada en un escritorio mientras observaba a Elizabeth la cual estaba sentada en medio de la habitación, con Dageron al lado, con Akari, Rei e Isuke alrededor, parecía un juicio de brujas retorcido.

\- Supongo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo Kyle

\- Así es y mi respuesta es no – dijo Elizabeth desafiante

Kyle solo amplio su sonrisa.

\- Eres muy obstinada – dijo Kyle – Pero me gustaría saber el porqué de la negativa –

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo? – Dijo Elizabeth – No estoy tan loca ni lo suficientemente desesperada como para unirme a ti –

\- Te conviene estar en el bando ganador cuando esta guerra termine – dijo Kyle

\- Como estas tan segura de que ganaras – dijo Elizabeth desafiante, aún estaba asustada pero ella siempre tuvo una voluntad de acero

Dageron ante las palabras de su hermana, no pudo evitar asustarse ya que le preocupaba que la Reina no tolerara el tono de su hermana, pero estas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando Kyle soltó una sonora risa.

\- Realmente eres igual a tu madre – dijo Kyle – No das ni un paso atrás –

Elizabeth no sabía si eso era un cumplido o un insulto por su terquedad, pero no tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

\- Supongo que tarde o temprano cambiaras de opinión – dijo Kyle – Pero mi duda es, ¿Qué hare contigo? –

Elizabeth se puso nerviosa, y más al ver como la sonrisa de Kyle parecía ser bastante tenebrosa.

\- No puedo dejar que andes por la nave como si nada – dijo Kyle – Dageron, llévala con los otros, que no haga nada imprudente – una vez más poso su mirada sobre Elizabeth – Fuiste muy insolente, pero para tu buena suerte le debo demasiado a tu madre –

Después de decir estas palabras, Elizabeth salió sin oponer mucha resistencia mientras seguía a Dageron el cual se mantuvo serio en todo momento.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco blanda con ella? – Pregunto Isuke – Normalmente la hubieras intimidado un poco más –

\- Es simplemente inútil – dijo Kyle – Su voluntad es fuerte, y no odia a los Vectan por lo que no importa cuánto intente no cederá –

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces caso? – pregunto Akari

\- Dejaremos esto en las capaces manos de Dageron - dijo Kyle – Él puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo –

Fuera del estudio, Dageron que no había perturbado su pose seria en todo el camino, Elizabeth lo seguía sin oponer resistencia.

\- Pudiste haber dicho algo – dijo Elizabeth a modo de reproche

Dageron paro de golpe.

\- Y dime que querías que dijera – dijo Dageron

\- Pudiste defenderme – dijo Elizabeth

\- Y empeorar todo – dijo Dageron

\- Tú puedes sacarnos a todos, puedes ayudarnos – dijo Elizabeth

\- No lo hare – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Porque?, me dejaste a merced de ella, me toco pelear sola, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – grito Elizabeth

\- No quiero perderte – grito Dageron finalmente sujetando a su hermana de los hombros

Elizabeth quedo petrificada y más al ver como la mirada de Dageron pasaba a una dolida.

\- Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte otra vez – dijo Dageron

Elizabeth no dijo nada más y ambos continuaron su marcha.

De nuevo en los calabozos los peleadores habían tratado de encontrar una forma de escapar, pero todo había sido inútil.

Kaira seguía leyendo tranquilamente, y Dan de Auraxis seguía recostado tranquilamente.

Dageron entro con Elizabeth la cual iba con la cabeza gacha y entro sin rechistar con los otros peleadores.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querían? – pregunto Kate

\- Querían que me uniera a ellos, me negué y aquí estoy – dijo Elizabeth

\- ¿Pero paso algo mas no es así? – dijo Keith viendo la actitud de Elizabeth

\- No – dijo Elizabeth – No pasó nada más –

Dageron observo todo esto desde fuera de la celda pero prefirió no decir nada más.

\- ¿Cuánto queda de viaje? – pregunto Dageron a Kaira

\- Han pasado algunas horas, quedan como mínimo un par de horas –

\- Genial – dijo Dageron sarcásticamente saliendo de la habitación.

La naves siguió avanzando por el desliespacio, mientras que en la cabina donde se encontraba Kyle, esta tenía una conversación con su hija.

\- No lo comprendo madre – dijo Akari - ¿Por qué no acabamos con los peleadores en el acto? –

\- Hija, tienes aún mucho que aprender – dijo Kyle mirando a su hija – La razón por la que los deje con vida es para que cuando me convierta en la peleadora más poderosas del universo, ellos lo vean y yo pueda ver el miedo plasmado en sus rostros –

\- Entonces vas a pelear con ellos – dijo Akari

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Kyle – Espero que no tengas inconvenientes –

\- No madre, ahora mi lealtad está contigo – dijo Akari

\- Nunca espere que me volvieras a decir eso – dijo Kyle – Me siento dichosa –

\- Muy pronto los herederos de los ancestros sentirán la furia del poder supremo – dijo Deadwing – Quizás sus poderes pudieron con mi padre en antaño, pero ahora no tendrán tanta suerte –

A Akari le extraño lo que dijo Deadwing pero tenía una duda en su cabeza.

\- Por cierto madre, ¿Qué pasara con Elizabeth? – pregunto Akari

\- No la voy a matar, no quiero darle a Dageron una razón para traicionarme – dijo Kyle – Y eso sería podría traerme serios problemas, porque si Dageron me traiciona tu hermano podría seguirlo –

Akari ahora sí que estaba impactada, pero prefirió esperar a que su madre terminara de explicarlo.

\- Estas sorprendida, pero no deberías – dijo Kyle – Dageron es el mejor amigo de tu hermano, han estado en miles de batallas, y los lazos que se forman en esos casos son cosas que pueden tener mucho peso –

Akari no dijo nada, estaba impresionada, pero ella sabía a qué se refería su madre, un Dan Kuso era peligroso, pero si su hermano se unía a los peleadores, las cosas se podrían poner muy feas.

Kyle volteo a ver a su hija una vez más.

\- Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino – dijo Kyle – Ve a descansar querida –

Akari no rechisto mucho y se retiró, Kyle siguió observando el túnel dimensional.

\- Pronto tendrás tu venganza contra los ancestros Deadwing – dijo Kyle

\- Muy pronto, todos sabrán quien es el indiscutible gobernante de los bakugan, y ni siquiera Drago podrá detenerme – dijo Deadwing

Akari salió de la cabina con la mirada confundida pero prefirió ignorarlo por ahora, pero Diagon se posó en su hombro.

\- ¿Te sucede algo compañera? – pregunto Diagon

\- No puedo comprender porque no acepto – dijo Akari – Después de todo lo que los Vectan han hecho –

\- No deberías preocuparte con eso – dijo Diagon – No llenes tu mente de dudas –

\- Gracias amigo – dijo Akari – Lo tendré en cuenta –

Akari continúo su camino hasta que un parlante lanzo un mensaje.

\- Estamos a 5 minutos para arribar a nuestro destino –

\- Bueno supongo que debo ir a al puente – dijo Akari

En los calabozos Kaira había escuchado el sonido y cerró su libro, Dan de Auraxis en cambio, el sonido hiso que se sobresaltara y callera.

\- Rayos – dijo Dan de Auraxis – La función termino, es hora de que salgan –

\- Y porque deberíamos – dijo Dan – Para que nos acaben si poder defendernos –

Al Dan de Auraxis no le hizo gracia ese comentario.

\- No me confundas con Eric, yo no soy un cobarde – dijo Dan de Auraxis ofendido – Si voy a acabar contigo será en igualdad de condiciones, así que quédate tranquilo –

El Eternal Crusade salió del túnel dimensional y tuvo a su alrededor un espectáculo alucinante.

La zona a la que llegaron era un lugar muy hermoso a la vista, con Nebulosas multicolor en todos lados y muchos planetas que parecían habitables.

\- ¿Cuál es el planeta que buscamos? – pregunto Kyle

\- Según el mapa, es el que tenemos justo delante – dijo Kaira

\- Excelente, nos hemos ahorrado bastante tiempo, capitán prepare el teletransportador –

\- Si majestad –

 **SUPERFICIE**

Tanto Auraxianos como peleadores aparecieron en la superficie del planeta, la cual era un planeta con agua azul celeste y vegetación muy ligera de color rojo, con algunos pájaros de aspecto extraterrestre que volaban.

\- No se queden atrás – dijo Kyle con su voz intimidante mientras comenzaba a avanzar

Fue seguida por sus más leales seguidores, mientras los peleadores iban en la retaguardia, guiados por guardias y con esposas negras para evitar que escaparan.

\- Caminen – dijo Eric mientras los guardias apuntaban sus armas contra ellos

Los peleadores no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y comenzar a avanzar por el terreno.

Mientras más avanzaban por el planeta, Drago comenzó a sentir como el poder maligno aumentaba en el lugar.

\- Dan siento un gran poder maligno – dijo Drago – Muy cerca de aquí –

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Dan – Yo también lo siento pero estas cadenas parecen indestructible –

\- ¿Por qué no intentas derretirlas? – dijo Drago – Usa la llamas –

Dan género una pequeña chispa con sus manos y las puso sobre la cadena.

La cadena comenzó a ponerse roja, pero no parecía ceder.

\- Creo que esto tardara un tiempo – dijo Dan mientras intentaba mantener la llama oculta de los guardias.

Habían pasado varias horas, el calor era insoportable y no parecían llegar a ningún sitio, para suerte de los peleadores, las cadenas de Dan estaban comenzando a ceder.

La fila paro en seco cuando llegaron a dos gigantescas puertas al pie de una montaña con el símbolo de código Eve en la parte de arriba.

Los soldados trataron de abrir las puertas pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles.

\- Una puerta de piedra no va a detenerme – dijo Kyle furica mientras usaba sus poderes de gravedad para destruir las puertas en millones de pedazos.

Todos enmudecieron y siguieron avanzando.

Pasaron por una zona llena de estatuas, tenía las estatuas de cada uno de los diferentes guerreros legendarios, incluyendo a los que ayudaron a los peleadores contra Naga.

Dan sintió algo de nostalgia al ver la estatua de Apollonir.

Comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras.

\- Rápido, rápido – dijo Dan mientras trataba de aumentar las fuerzas de sus llamas

Llegaron finalmente a una enorme sala con una puerta rodeada de cadenas negras y a los pies de una gigantesca rueda con 6 ranuras.

\- Sientes su maligno poder Deadwing – dijo Kyle cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aura maligna del lugar la embriagara.

\- Si, majestad – dijo Deadwing

Kyle volteo a ver a los peleadores.

\- Pónganse cómodos – dijo con tono tenebroso y con una sonrisa divertida – En un momento los atiendo –

\- Hijo, las runas – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis saco las runas y se las entrego.

Kyle comenzó a avanzar hacia el disco y justo cuando estuvo frente a el sonrió con ironía.

Kyle puso las runas una por una, hasta que solo quedo con la runa Pyrus en su mano.

\- La hora del armagedón ha llegado, es hora de que los necios recuerden lo que es temer – dijo Kyle poniendo la runa Pyrus en la ranura.

Casi al instante las cadenas blancas se rompieron, al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, las cadenas de Dan se rompieron y corrió rápidamente para tratar de arremeter contra la reina.

Un hoyo negro se abrió y de el emergió energía oscura, muy pura, que rodeo a Kyle y a Deadwing.

\- Diablos – dijo Dan al darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde.

Kyle comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente mientras la energía oscura la rodeo completamente.

Poco a poco se fue disipando, dejando ver a Kyle completamente cambiada, era intimidante, su vestido negro, ahora tenía tonos rojos que brillaban como el mismo infierno, y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos infernales al igual que su cabello que ahora tenía algunos mechones de color rojo.

La esfera de Deadwing también había cambiado.

Kyle había logrado su cometido.

\- Y díganme peleadores, listos para conocer a su creador – dijo Kyle mientras se reía de manera desquiciada.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y con esto terminamos y además de eso este capítulo significa el principio de la recta final, si es triste, pero todos sabíamos que esto terminaría tarde o temprano, aunque descuiden aún faltan 10 capitulo algunos más y otros menos, en fin ahora respondamos a los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Definitivamente necesitaban un mejor plan, pero como ves igual no les serviría, Kyle ahora tiene todas las cartas y ella siempre es implacable, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy.**


	52. Capitulo 52: El Dragon Ragnarok

**Drem yol lok, nos vemos una vez más en este capítulo de Auraxis attack en el cual comenzare ahora mismo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **Ligeras correcciones.**

 **CAPITULO 52: EL DRAGON RAGNAROK**

Los peleadores estaban paralizados, mientras Kyle observaba como había cambiado gracias al poder que acababa de obtener y ahora hacia movimientos de estar completamente extasiada.

\- Es mucho más impresionante de lo que había imaginado – dijo lanzando una aterradora risa macabra

\- Te vez increíble – dijo Akari con algo de temor

\- No querida, me siento increíble – dijo Kyle para luego posar su mirada sobre los peleadores –

\- Libérenlos – dijo Kyle a los guardias los cuales dudaron unos minutos, hasta que la atemorizante mirada de su reina les ordeno lo mismo, Kyle entonces poso su mirada en Dan que estaba a medio camino de los peleadores y ella con su mirada retante.

\- Tienes mucho valor Kuso – dijo Kyle – Realmente han sido una piedra en mi zapato, y los felicito por eso, pero al mismo tiempo su inútil intento de detenerme termina hoy –

Kyle preparo su lanzador, al igual que sus generales.

\- No – dijo Kyle – Esto lo terminare yo sola –

Los peleadores tragaron saliva pero no se iban a acobardar, no en un momento como este.

Dan, Keith, Shun, Fabia, Mira, Marucho, Elizabeth, Kate y Katia se prepararon para la batalla pero lo que no sabían era que Kyle tenía otros planes para uno de ellos.

Elizabeth sintió como una misteriosa aura negra la envolvía en un poderoso agarre como el de una serpiente, para después terminar arrastrándola hacia un par de guardias Auraxianos que la sujetaron.

\- Quítenme las manos de encima – dijo Elizabeth tratando de liberarse del agarre de los soldados

La energía oscura en la mano de la reina desapareció completamente mientras Kyle sonreía.

\- Tengo planes para ella luego – dijo Kyle – Aunque volverá con ustedes si me derrotan – luego de decir esto miro a los demás auraxianos – Vuelvan al Eternal Crusade, yo me encargare de esto –

Los Auraxianos no dudaron ni un momento y se teletransportaron a la nave, dejando a los peleadores cara a cara con su peor enemiga.

\- ¿Bien peleadores?, listos para morir – dijo Kyle tecleando un código en su lanzador que teletransporto a ella y a sus oponentes a la superficie del planeta.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Terminemos con esto Ragnaros Deadwing Pyrus –

Deadwing había perdido las capas de metal que recubrían su cuerpo y ahora se dejaba ver su verdadera forma, era un dragón negro sumamente aterrador, con piel con escamas con garras muy afiladas en sus patas, y una cola que terminaba en punta, en su cabeza se lograban ver unos atemorizantes ojos rojos y unos afilados diente, además de dos cuernos de color negro, por todo su cuerpo se notaban algunos detalles de color rojo oscuro.

El dragón lanzo una ligera risa llena de burla hacia sus enemigos los cuales estaban congelados.

\- Debieron haberse rendido cuando les dimos la oportunidad – dijo Deadwing – Ahora su destino esta sellado –

\- Si es así – dijo Dan – Caeremos peleando –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con todo Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus -

\- Estoy contigo Dan –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, al ataque Singularity Helios Darkus –

\- No te voy a dejar toda la diversión Drago –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, por el universo Wind Ingram Ventus

\- Voy a acabar con su maldad –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, por Neathia Luminox Aranaut Haos –

\- En nombre de Neathia y el Universo los derrotare –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Que sientan tu furia Iron Wilda Subterra –

\- Voy a vengar a Vestal –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ahora o nunca Pearl Elfin Aquos –

\- Les mostrare el poder de la reina del mar –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fafnir Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Skor Pyrus –

Los 8 bakugan aparecieron en el campo de batalla, listos para enfrentarse al mayor reto al que jamás se enfrentarían.

\- Que encantador – dijo Kyle – Soy una mujer generosa, les daré una oportunidad de que me ataquen –

Los peleadores endurecieron la mirada al notar el tono de superioridad que llevaba la reina consigo, pero era una oportunidad que no perderían.

\- Poder Activado: llamarada Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Werfer – dijo Keith

\- Poder Activado: Ola de Shurikens – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Golpes Luminox – dijo Fabia

\- Poder Activado: Fortaleza Interna – Dijo Mira

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ola – dijo Marucho

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Doble – dijo Kate

\- Poder Activado: Magma – dijo Katia

Los 8 ataques se lanzaron contra Deadwing, combinándose y provocando un ataque más fuerte.

\- Que patéticamente predecibles – dijo Deadwing –

El ataque le dio directamente pero Deadwing ni siquiera retrocedió un solo centímetro y lo más aterrador es que había quedado completamente ileso.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Dan

\- Por desgracia para ti, no es así – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Llamarada Ancestral –

Deadwing abrió sus fauces y lanzo una poderosa llamarada de color rojo oscuro que golpeo a todos los bakugan y los hiso caerse pesadamente, a excepción de Drago e Ingram, que no tardaron en lanzar un contraataque.

\- Poder Activado: Confusión del Viento – dijo Shun, Ingram hizo salir plumas envueltas en energía verde las cuales comenzaron a brillar bloqueando la visión de Deadwing.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris – dijo Dan drago comenzo a brillar intensamente y moviéndose a gran velocidad lanzo un golpe contra el imponente dragón justo en su cara.

\- Buen intento – dijo Deadwing levantando una de sus garras y golpeando a Drago mandándolo a volar lejos –

\- Ahora es tu turno – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Igni Infernal –

Deadwing lanzo una lluvia de chispas rojas contra Ingram el cual estaba preparado para recibir el ataque cuando.

\- Poder Activado: Barrera Haos – dijo Fabia

Aranaut apareció y genero un escudo de color amarillo que resistió el ataque el suficiente tiempo para que el e Ingram pudieran esquivar el ataque.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ola – dijo Marucho

\- Poder Activado: Perturbación de Tierra – dijo Mira

Wilda golpeo el suelo con fuerza levantando gran cantidad de rocas que se mezclaron con la ola de agua de Elfin, generando gran cantidad de barro que cayo contra Deadwing, una vez se endureció el dragón quedo atrapado con el barro cubriéndole la gran mayoría de sus piernas.

\- Pagaran por este sucio truco – dijo Deadwing liberándose y lanzando un poderoso rugido de furia.

\- Poder Activado: Inferno – dijo Kyle

La piel de Deadwing aumento de temperatura y lanzo un poderoso rugido combinado con llamas que le dio directamente a los peleadores.

\- ¿Qué tal tus nuevos poderes Deadwing? – pregunto Kyle

\- Absolutamente impresionantes – dijo Deadwing

\- Deadwing – grito Drago mientras salía volando desde el humo que había generado el anterior ataque de Deadwing y lanzo una potente llama contra el bakugan dragón.

\- Tus intentos son inútiles Drago – dijo Deadwing recibiendo el ataque directamente para luego extender sus alas y encarar a Drago.

\- Deberías parar con esto Drago, te puedo dar una muerte rápida a ti y a tu compañero – dijo Deadwing – Los ancestros apenas si pudieron con mi padre, tú no podrás conmigo –

Esas dos palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Drago.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto Drago sin poder creérselo

\- Lo que escuchaste Drago – dijo Deadwing con una ligera risa – Yo soy el descendiente del séptimo guerrero legendario y el legítimo rey de todo bakugan viviente –

\- Como es eso posible, ¿Se supone que el séptimo guerrero fue derrotado hace millones de años? – pregunto Dan

\- Veo que no eres tan distraído como pensábamos – dijo Deadwing – Cuando mi padre fue derrotado, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban transmitió todo su poder a mí y me envió por un portal en la disformidad en el que vague durante milenios, aunque saque algo provechoso ya que la energía de la disformidad me ayudo a fortalecerme.

Drago apretó los puños ante las declaraciones del bakugan, aunque debió haberlo sospechado ya que Deadwing era el bakugan más poderoso.

\- Ahora lo único que se interpone en nuestro camino, son ustedes – dijo Deadwing – Y la única forma de que cada miserable bakugan de este miserable universo se arrodille ante mí, es destruyéndote Drago y eso es lo que hare –

Deadwing se lanzó al ataque y con su poderosa garra agarro a Drago mientras lo estampaba contra el suelo.

\- Drago – dijo Elfin

\- Aguanta vamos a ayudarte – dijo Ingram

\- No estorben – dijo Deadwing – Majestad –

\- Poder Activado: Igni Infernal – Dijo Kyle

Deadwing lanzo su letal ataque contra los demás bakugan haciéndolos volver a su forma de esfera.

\- Parece que solo estamos tú y yo mi estimado Drago – dijo Deadwing

\- No me subestimes Deadwing, Dharak pago muy caro ese hecho – dijo Drago desafiante –

Deadwing se rio ligeramente.

\- Demuéstramelo entonces – dijo Deadwing poniéndose en posición de combate

\- Poder Activado: Garras Solares – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Zarpas Infernales – dijo Kyle

Las garras de ambos dragones se iluminaron, las de Deadwing de color rojo oscuro y las de drago de color amarillo.

Amos dragones comenzaron una letal batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Deadwing tenía la ventaja, una y otra vez el bakugan de la reina asesto letales golpes en el cuerpo del valiente Dragonoid provocándoles heridas muy profundas.

Pero Drago no se iba rendir, y en un momento dado mientras Deadwing bajaba la guardia, Drago aprovecho para lanzar un ataque contra la cara del bakugan, provocándole dos cortes uno en el labio derecho y otro en el parpado de su ojo derecho, los cortes eran algo profundo pero no eran graves.

Deadwing retrocedió un poco, estaba furico, habían herido su orgullo, ningún bakugan había antes logrado causarle una herida permanente.

\- Como te atreves – dijo Deadwing furioso – Te voy a hacer pedazos –

Deadwing se lanzó contra Drago de manera sumamente salvaje y comenzó a volver a golpear ferozmente.

\- Poder Activado: Coraza Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago se cubrió de algunas placas de color naranja que hacían que los ataques de Deadwing le hicieran tanto daño, pero seguía siendo difícil aguantar los ataques.

Drago y Deadwing se separaron, Drago estaba muy herido y estaba respirando agitadamente.

Deadwing a parte de un nuevo corte en su cuello que era difícil de ver estaba completamente ileso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Drago, se te están acabando las fuerzas? – dijo Deadwing

\- Has demostrado ser un peleador excepcional, Dan Kuso – dijo Kyle – Pero lamentablemente tú potencial esta desperdiciado –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan

\- Has tenido infinidad de oportunidades para volverte más poderoso de lo que eres ahora, pero careces de la ambición necesaria para tomar lo que pudo ser tuyo – dijo Kyle – Solo por eso ahora no eres una mayor amenaza –

\- Te equivocas – dijo Dan decidido – El poder nunca fue algo que yo busque, solo quería proteger a los que me rodean, pero eso es algo que tú nunca entenderás, solo eres una tirana que pasa sobre todos los que se le pongan en frente, pero ya es hora de que alguien te haga frenar – dijo Dan

\- Y vas a ser tu – dijo Kyle soltando una carcajada – No nos has hecho mayor daño –

\- Puede que no sea yo, pero alguien lo hará – dijo Dan

\- Francamente tus estupideces sobre la amistad me dan ganas de vomitar, pero si tanto te interesa caer con tus amigos, te voy a dar el gusto –

\- Poder Activado: Rugido Ragnarok -

Deadwing lanzo uno de sus ataques más poderosos y destruyo gran parte del suelo en el que estaba Drago.

Drago volvió a su forma de esfera y todos los peleadores rodaron por el suelo y estaban muy aturdidos.

\- Bueno peleadores, fue un placer conocerlos – dijo Kyle mientras Deadwing alzaba el vuelo y se dirigía hacia la estratosfera.

\- Creo que ya es hora de deshacernos de las pestes – dijo Kyle – No crees Deadwing –

\- Así es majestad, además será una estupenda prueba de mi nuevo poder – dijo Deadwing

\- Poder Activado: Estrella Roja Infernal – dijo Kyle

Deadwing comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de energía roja en su boca para después lanzarla en una forma de rayo de color rojo oscuro.

Los peleadores que seguían en la superficie solo pudieron ver como el rayo se acercaba hacia ellos.

Una vez el rayo impacto contra la superficie atravesó todo el planeta mientras salía por el otro lado y el planeta explotaba en un enorme destello y en una onda expansiva.

 **ETERNAL CRUSADE**

Todos los Auraxianos todos estaban mudos mientras veían como el planeta explotaba, Elizabeth estaba impactada mientras no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas completamente inmovil.

Kyle entro a la cabina de mando y camino con paso firme, paso junto a Elizabeth y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

"Esto es lo que le pasa a los que se ponen en mi camino"

Elizabeth escucho la voz de la reina en su cabeza y solo pudo tragar saliva nerviosa.

La reina llego hasta la silla de mando y se sentó de manera solemne.

\- Pongan rumbo a Auraxis – dijo con tono autoritario – Aun hay enemigos que destruir –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Je...Je… Hola**

 **\- Quémenlo –**

 **No esperen, no saquen conclusiones tan rápido esperen hasta el próximo capítulo y no diré mas y ahora una breve respuesta a los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Las cosas no salieron tan bien, pero aún hay esperanza o no la hay, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	53. Capitulo 53: Este no es el Final

**Drem yol lok**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo va a ser raro, quedan avisados.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 53: ESTE NO ES EL FINAL**

Un castaño se despertó de golpe en una habitación, completamente empapado de sudor, vistiendo una camisilla blanca, paseo su mirada por la habitación que era sumamente familiar.

\- Que extraño – dijo Dan – ¿Estoy en la tierra?

\- ¡DAN! – grito Drago despertándose de golpe al igual que su compañero, su alarma paso a calma al ver que su compañero se encontraba bien y a desconcierto al ver el lugar donde estaban.

\- Dan estamos… Estamos en la tierra – dijo Drago acercándose al hombro de Dan

\- No comprendo, como terminamos aquí – dijo Dan – Lo último que recuerdo es el ataque de Deadwing –

\- Es muy extraño, como llegamos aquí – dijo Drago – Mantengamos los ojos abiertos, puede ser una trampa –

Dan asintió y en pocos segundos se había vestido y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Bueno, averigüemos que es lo que sucede – dijo Dan girando la perilla

Salió de la habitación y todas las dudas de que no estuviera en la tierra se disiparon, el lugar era igual a su casa en la tierra y esto solo aumento su confusión.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente con toda la cautela posible intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido, sin descartar la teoría de que todo esto fuera una trampa Auraxiana.

Se paseó por su casa y no encontró ni un alma.

\- ¿Mama? – pregunto Dan mientras entraba en la cocina y encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

 _"_ _Dan tu padre y yo vamos a estar unas semanas en un viaje de negocios, hay suficiente comida para este tiempo, recuerda nada de fiestas"_

 _Te quiere tu Miyoko_

Dan no recordaba haber leído esa nota en ningún momento, por lo que esto para el se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño – dijo Dan – Me pregunto qué es lo que sucede –

\- Sigo pensando que puede ser una trampa – dijo Drago

\- Oh quizás, estamos muertos – dijo Dan con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

\- Pero en ese caso los demás estarían aquí ¿no? – dijo Drago

\- Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto – dijo Dan precipitándose a la salida

 **(-)**

En Auraxis el ajetreo era constante ya que en el viaje de retorno una feroz tormenta electromagnética había golpeado al Eternal Crusade y ahora la nave se encontraba gravemente dañada.

Kyle observaba su nave más poderosa con varias averías y con algunas partes de ella en llamas.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaran en repararla? – dijo Kyle

\- Una semana majestad – dijo un ingeniero completamente atemorizado

\- Tienen 2 días – dijo Kyle – Si no lo logran lanzare el ataque sin ella y eso no será bueno para usted –

El ingeniero trago saliva nervioso.

\- Los dejo trabajando – dijo Kyle – No me decepcionen –

Kyle se retiró del lugar y todos los que trabajaban en la nave se pusieron a trabajar más rápido.

\- Parece que hoy esta de un humor particularmente malo – dijo Akari que había observado la escena con su hermano

\- Esta impaciente, este a sido un contratiempo bastante molesto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Bueno tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo los herederos ya no existen – dijo Akari divertida

Dan de Auraxis no respondió inmediatamente, algo de entro de el le decía que algo no cuadraba.

\- Fue muy fácil – dijo Dan de Auraxis en voz

\- ¿Dijiste algo hermano? – pregunto Akari

\- No, no he dicho nada – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No estarás enojado, porque mama haya acabado con tu rival o ¿Si? – dijo Akari

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy así – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Debo hacer algo, nos vemos luego –

\- Si claro – dijo Akari mientras veía a su hermano retirarse

Mientras esto sucedía, Kyle bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a los calabozos del castillo, camino por los pasillos pasando por algunas de las celdas, en las que algunos presos le imploraban piedad.

Llego finalmente a una celda con un único ocupante.

Elizabeth estaba sentada con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas y con sus manos sujetadas por cadenas negras y con un poco de sangre sobre ella.

\- Y dime, ya recapacitaste – dijo Kyle

Elizabeth levanto la mirada lentamente, su mirada había perdido parte de su determinación pero parecía mantenerse firme.

\- No me uniré a ti – dijo Elizabeth con cierto temblor en su voz

\- Supongo que aún no has sufrido lo suficiente – dijo Kyle – Tienes dos días para decidir, aunque no me importara dejarte aquí por el resto de tus días – dijo Kyle retirándose con una risa maligna.

 **(-)**

Dan caminaba por las calles de su ciudad con Drago en su hombro, todo parecía completamente normal, había niños en los parques y gente en la calle.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llego finalmente a la casa de Marucho, y fue recibido por Kato que lo invito a pasar.

Finalmente se encontró con Marucho.

\- Hola Dan ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio amablemente

\- ¿Marucho que fue lo que paso? – pregunto el castaño

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Marucho confundido

\- Con las runas, con los auraxianos – dijo Dan

\- ¿Auraxianos?, ¿Runas? – Pregunto Marucho confundido – ¿Dan te estas sintiendo bien? –

\- Creo que su última batalla lo dejo algo confundido – dijo Tristar – En especial después de que Drago perdiera el control de esa manera -

\- ¿Perder el control? – pregunto Drago – De que hablas, y ¿quién eres? –

\- Muy gracioso Drago, nos conocemos desde hace meses – dijo Tristar

\- ¿Chicos están seguros que se sienten bien? – pregunto Marucho

En ese momento Shun, Paige y Rafe entraron al lugar.

\- Dan se supone que deberías estar en tu casa – dijo Shun con seriedad.

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? – pregunto Dan algo extrañado por el tono de Shun

\- Después de lo que paso ayer te sigue extrañando – dijo Paige algo agresiva

\- ¿A qué diablos se refieren? – pregunto Dan

\- Ve a descansar Dan luego hablaremos – dijo Shun haciendo que Dan saliera de la habitación

\- ¿Qué les sucede a todos? – dijo Dan

\- Es muy extraño – dijo Drago – Es como si nada hubiera pasado –

\- Dan trato de volver a entrar a la habitación pero todo fue inútil, así que decidió volver a su casa.

Cuando salió del edificio, ya había oscurecido y además de eso estaba comenzando a llevar.

Dan llego a su casa completamente empapado y más confundido que nunca, entro a la cocina y comió algo, para después subir al baño de su habitación.

Se miró en el espejo por unos segundos, y la frustración se desato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo golpeando el lavado con mucha fuerza

Apenas dijo esto un relámpago iluminó el lugar.

\- No me digas que ya te rendiste – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Dan poso su mirada en el espejo y vio con suma claridad que su reflejo ahora era el Dan de Auraxis.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Dan

\- Vine a ver si en verdad te habías rendido – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Además ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, somos dos lados de la misma moneda –

\- Y eso que importa ahora, ya fuimos derrotados – dijo Dan

\- Estas seguro – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Puede que la cosa aun no haya terminado –

\- Porque me dices todo esto – dijo Dan – Además como se si realmente estas aquí –

Dan de Auraxis dejo salir una ligera risa.

\- Todo es cuestión de perspectiva – dijo Dan de Auraxis –

\- ¿De que estas hablando, que es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? – dijo Dan – No sé dónde estoy, no sé si en verdad estoy vivo y no sé cómo llegue aquí –

Un nuevo relámpago ilumino el lugar y la figura de Dan de Auraxis cambio, ahora tenía sus ropas derruidas y un poco de sangre bajándole por la cabeza.

\- Le estas dando vueltas a preguntas sin importancia – dijo Dan de Auraxis escupiendo un poco de sangre

\- Pero tú sigues aquí – dijo Dan

\- Que listo – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Como te dije somos dos lados de la misma moneda, y solo tú y yo podemos terminar esto –

\- Tu no quieres terminar con esto, somos enemigos recuerdas – dijo Dan

\- Los caminos del destino pueden ser muy confusos, pero la única forma de acabar con esta guerra es trabajando juntos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Dan

\- Soy Dan Kuso de Auraxis, pero no el que tú conoces, soy una parte de el –

\- Sigo sin entender – dijo Dan

La habitación comenzó a fragmentarse, mientras parecía caer hacia un vacío blanco.

\- El reloj está avanzando – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Un dragón oscurece el camino, pero dos pueden volver a iluminarlo –

El espejo se rompió y Dan comenzó a caer hacia el vacío, mientras escuchaba varias voces que lo llamaban.

\- Dan –

\- Dan –

\- Dan

El castaño despertó de golpe, y se vio rodeado por Keith, Shun, Marucho, Mira, Fabia, Katia y Kate.

\- ¿Dan te encuentras bien? – pregunto Drago

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Dan mientras trataba de levantarse

\- No estamos muy seguros – dijo Marucho

\- Cuando despertamos el planeta se había vuelto a recomponer – dijo Keith – Como si nada hubiera pasado –

\- Es muy extraño – dijo Mira

\- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Shun calmado

\- Kyle debe estar por atacar Vectan – dijo Fabia – Y si Vectan cae, seguro nuestros planetas serán los siguientes –

\- Pero como saldremos de este planeta – dijo Marucho – Lo hemos intentado varias veces pero ni Elfin ni los otros han logrado abrir un portal –

No les dio tiempo ni de pensar una solución cuando un portal se abrió frente a ellos.

\- Entren peleadores – dijo la voz del Dragonoid original – El tiempo apremia –

Los peleadores no dudaron y entraron inmediatamente.

\- Aunque desgraciadamente no podrán llegar a tiempo – dijo en voz baja el dragonoid mientras el portal se cerraba.

 **(-)**

La noche había caído en el oscuro planeta, y en la parte más alta del palacio, en una azotea, estaba muy confundido, y por primera vez ese sentimiento se mostraba en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se preguntó el Auraxiano

\- ¿Qué sucede Dan? – pregunto una voz

Kaira había llegado al lugar y se acercó al Auraxiano.

\- Que sucede – dijo Kaira una vez mas

\- Nada solo un estúpido sueño – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La Auraxiana no se lo trago.

\- De haber sido solo un estúpido sueño no estarías aquí – dijo Kaira con seriedad

Dan de Auraxis suspiro.

\- En mi sueño la detenía – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿A quién? – pregunto Kaira

\- A mi madre – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Ayudaba a los peleadores, y la detenía – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿No me digas que planeas hacerlo? – dijo Kaira

\- No te voy a mentir – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Parte de mi quiere hacerlo –

Kaira no dijo nada.

\- Desde que comenzamos con esto, algo dentro de mí me lo ha pedido – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y con lo que ha pasado últimamente todo esto solo ha aumentado –

Kaira comprendió las dudas que pasaban por la mente de su compañero y decidio darle apoyo.

\- No importa lo que decidas – dijo Kaira – Yo te ayudare –

\- Gracias – dijo Dan agradeciendo las palabras de la Auraxiana.

Elizabeth se mantenía en pie a duras, mientras las cadenas que llevaba tronaban y hacían eco en el pasillo, su ropa más derruida dejaba ver partes de su cuerpo.

Escoltada por dos guardias entro en el estudio de la reina la cual estaba acompañada por su hermana menor.

\- Que agradable visita – dijo Kyle – Espero me des buenas noticias –

Elizabeth trago saliva.

\- Voy a aceptar la oferta – dijo Elizabeth con voz quebrada

\- Que bueno escucharlo – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa retorcida – Pero si voy a confiar en ti, mírame a los ojos y repítelo –

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, la temblorosa mirada de Elizabeth se contrapuso con la decisiva e intimidante mirada de Kyle.

Le tomo algo de esfuerzo pero finalmente lo dijo.

\- Voy a aceptar su oferta majestad – dijo Elizabeth haciendo una reverencia que se vio algo forzada

Kyle chasqueo los dedos y en un par de segundos las cadenas se hicieron polvo y los soldados se retiraron.

Elizabeth paso sus manos por las heridas que le habían ocasionado las cadenas.

\- Por ahora confiare en ti, pero la única forma en que puedes demostrar tu lealtad es en el campo de batalla – dijo Kyle – Isuke acompáñala, que se recupere a tiempo para la invasión –

Isuke asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente Elizabeth se recuperó de parte de sus heridas, pero el Eternal Crusade no estuvo a tiempo para la invasión.

Una gran flota de naves despego del planeta y en pocos segundos había llegado a los cielos de Vectan.

\- Vallan a sus posiciones – dijo Kyle para luego mirar a Elizabeth – No me decepciones –

Todos se movilizaron a un hangar de la nave.

Elizabeth tenía una actitud temblorosa, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro.

\- Si no puedes hacerlo, puedo ayudarte a escapar – le susurro

\- No, lo hare – dijo Elizabeth con voz quebrada y no completamente convencida

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Khaine Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Void Alduin Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Paladin Quasar Haos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Hurricane Fenix Ventus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Earthquake Begimo Sub-Terra

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Demon Leviatan Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Diagon Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Night Dragon Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fenrir Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Draco Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Nagash Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Skull Dharak Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Crow Ventus

Los bakugan aparecieron en el campo de batalla acompañados de un enorme ejército de bakugan caos.

Antes de que el ataque comenzara un portal se abrió en la cima de un edificio.

\- Kyle, tu final a llegado – dijo Dan mientras llegaba acompañado de sus amigos

Kyle se levantó de golpe y miro a los peleadores con profundo odio y sorpresa al igual que los demás auraxianos que estaban en tierra.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos? – dijo Kyle en estado de cólera.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **La batalla final a comenzado y espero que alguien haya cogido el guiño en esa visión de Dan, en fin ahora los comentario.**

 **Dragoviking: Acertaste de lleno, no murieron, pero ahora la verdadera batalla a comenzado.**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana, nos vemos kameradens.**


	54. Capitulo 54: El Principio del Fin

**Drem yol lok….**

 **\- Quémenlo –**

 **Esperen señores hay una explicación válida para esto**

 **\- ¿Cuál? –**

 **Entra Capitulo**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 54: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

 **VECTAN**

Los Auraxianos estaban sin habla, ninguno a excepción de Dan de Auraxis se podía creer que los peleadores siguieran vivos.

Ellos habían visto el planeta explotar frente a sus ojos y por consecuencia los peleadores deberían haber caído.

Pero estaban frente a ellos, tan retadores como siempre.

Kyle estaba sin habla, y dentro de ella había un tornado de sentimientos, Ira, Desesperación, impresión, pero más que todo ira y mucha de ella.

Isuke que se encontraba a su lado se dispuso a salir de la nave para unirse a la batalla.

\- No – dijo Kyle levantándose y acercándose a la ventana – Dejemos que ellos peleen ahora –

Isuke no dijo nada, pero rápidamente que su hermana estaba furiosa y más al ver como observaba fijamente cada movimiento en la superficie.

En la superficie la tensión estaba en su punto álgido, nadie había hecho un movimiento brusco solo se observaban muy fijamente esperando que alguien tomara la iniciativa.

Así pasaron unos tensos 5 minutos hasta que alguien realizo el primer movimiento.

Leviatan se lanzó al ataque rápidamente, su objetivo era Drago, pero antes de llegar su ataque fue bloqueado por Elfin la cual se interpuso en su camino.

\- Hoy no rémora gigante – dijo Elfin

Leviatan gruño y lanzo otro feroz ataque contra Elfin pero esta lo volvió a bloquear rápidamente.

La batalla no tardo en comenzar y estas se dividieron de la manera habitual, generales contra los herederos.

La Resistencia contra Akari y los demás auraxianos.

Todo mientras el sol se ponía en el planeta.

\- Poder Activado: Fuerza de Khaine – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago se rodeó de fuego y comenzó a atacar a Drago.

\- Dan – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Terminemos esto como debe ser –

Dan de Auraxis bajo al suelo para esperar a su contraparte.

Dan rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería y también bajo.

\- Ellos ya tienen su batalla – dijo Dan de Auraxis con tranquilidad – Es hora de que nosotros también terminemos la nuestra –

Tras esto los puños de Dan de Auraxis se encendieron.

Dan lo imito y ambos se miraron antes de iniciar el combate.

No muy lejos de allí, Alduin atacaba salvajemente a Helios, pero este se defendía de manera extraordinaria contra cada uno de los ataques.

\- Poder Activado: Magnator Oscuro – dijo Keith

Helios junto un poco de energía en sus manos y lanzo una poderosa esfera de energía contra Alduin.

Alduin reacciono rápido y la esquivo por muy pocos centímetros, para después contraatacar con una poderosa llamarada de color morado.

\- Nada mal Clay – dijo Dageron – Pero estos encuentros entre nosotros ya han durado suficiente –

\- Opino lo mismo Dageron, hoy solo habrá un vencedor – dijo Keith

En lo más alto por sobre las nubes, Shun y Keira mantenían una feroz batalla.

\- Poder Activado: Estilo Ninja, Mil Katanas – dijo Shun

Ingram genero gran cantidad de katanas de color verde que lanzo contra Fénix.

\- Eso es todo – dijo Keira – Enséñales Fénix –

Fénix se movió por entre las katanas esquivándolas todas y cada una de ellas para luego arremeter contra Ingram.

\- Poder Activado: Sismo Apocalíptico – dijo Sheer

\- Poder Activado: Cuchillas de Acero – dijo Mira

Begimo golpeo su cola contra el suelo repetidas veces generando una poderosa onda de choque, mientras Wilda lanzaba varias cuchillas que chocaron contra el ataque de Begimo, haciendo que esto explotara y liberara gran cantidad de humo.

\- No sé cómo sobreviviste, pero eso me encanta porque podre aplastarte con mis propias manos – dijo Sheer

\- Eso lo veremos Sheer – dijo Mira

Muy cerca de allí.

\- Poder Activado: Espada del Destino – dijo Kaira

Quasar género de la nada una poderosa espada que se ilumino como un faro.

Quasar ataco de manera muy implacable a Aranaut pero este se defendía esquivando sus ataques y contratacando con sus puños.

\- Poder Activado: Puños Luminox – dijo Fabia

\- En nombre de Neathia los derrotare – dijo Aranaut mientras sus puños se iluminaban y golpeaba a Quasar.

\- Poder Activado: Magia Arcana – dijo Kaira

Quasar activo sus sellos para poder usar poderes de los otros atributos.

\- Poder Activado: Armadura Sub-terra – dijo Kaira

En el océano que rodeaba la ciudad, justo en el fondo marino Marucho y Delfín se enfrentaban contra el temible Leviatán.

\- Poder Activado: Terror Submarino – dijo Eric el cual tenía una mirada demencial

Leviatan se movió de manera veloz y se hiso invisible para luego comenzar a atacar a Elfin.

\- Eh Marucho, me ayudas – dijo Elfin algo desesperada

\- No te preocupes Elfin – dijo Marucho – Poder Activado: Canto de Sirena –

Elfin lanzo un ligero canto que inutilizo la invisibilidad de Leviatan al mismo tiempo que lo dejo aturdido.

\- Poder Activado: Cristales de Hielo – dijo Marucho

Elfin congelo el agua generando picos de hielo que lanzo en un ataque contra Leviatan.

\- Esto me va a doler – dijo Leviatan

La ciudad era un caos, las batallas estaban en todos lados y el cielo de la noche se veía opacado por las llamas de la ciudad.

En uno de esos lugares Akari se enfrentaba en un feroz combate contra Alex.

\- Poder Activado: Rayo Baifrost – dijo Alex

\- Poder Activado: Rayo Eclipse – dijo Akari

Ambos ataques chocaron directamente mientras se mantenían estables, ninguno ganaba terreno.

\- Es hora de que Vectan caiga – dijo Akari

\- Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi frio cadáver – dijo Alex – Poder Activado: Impulso Haos –

El ataque de Valkirie gano terreno frente al de Diagon y le dio directamente haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

\- Eso puede arreglarse – dijo Akari – Poder Activado: Zarpas Abisales –

Las garras de Diagon se iluminaron de energía oscura y comenzó a atacar a Valkirie.

Las batallas eran feroces, los Auraxianos no daban ningún tipo de cuartel y los Vectan resistían de manera estoica ante una batalla que parecía imposible ganar.

\- Poder Activado: Lanza de Fuego – dijo Nathe

Centrion lanzo una lanza hecha de llamas contra Dharak el cual la esquivo.

\- No esperaba esto de ti – dijo Nathe

\- No me dejaron opción Nathe – dijo Elizabeth

Nathe no respondió.

\- Perdóname por esto Nathe – dijo Elizabeth – Poder Activado: Renuncia Darkus –

Dharak volvió a lanzar un poderoso ataque contra Centrion.

\- Dragón Solaris – dijo Drago

\- Fusión Infernal – dijo Burning Drago

Los letales ataques de ambos dragones cortaron el aire e impactaron generando un poderoso estruendo que ilumino el cielo.

\- Esto acaba hoy Solaris Dragonoid – dijo Burning Drago

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Drago

Ambos dragones reanudaron su letal combate, esta vez atacándose cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus garras.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo Drago – Ambos podemos detener a Deadwing antes de que sea tarde para todos –

Burning Drago fue tomado por sorpresa, ya que el también había tenido esa extraña sensación, la misma que tuvo el Dan de Auraxis, y le parecía demasiada coincidencia que su contra-parte, pero por ahora simplemente decidió ignorar el comentario.

En la superficie, ambos Dan tenían claros indicios de cansancio, pero ambos seguían de pie.

Dan de Auraxis lanzo una llamarada, Dan la esquivo pero quedó al descubierto para una patada que lo hiso caer.

Dan se levantó rápidamente y volvió a encarar a su contraparte.

Dan lanzo una llamarada que golpeo en el pecho al Dan de Auraxis haciendo que rodara en el suelo.

Dan de Auraxis escupió un poco pero se levantó muy rápido y se volvió a poner en posición de combate.

\- ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Tuve sospechas de que seguían vivos, pero pensé que solo estaba delirando –

\- Te lo diría – dijo Dan – Pero ni yo sé cómo es que seguimos vivos –

Dan de Auraxis no dijo nada, pero en ningún momento quito la mirada de su contraparte.

\- Ayúdanos – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Dan de Auraxis

\- Parte de ti quiere ayudarnos – dijo Dan – Y los sabes muy bien –

Dan de Auraxis al igual que Burning drago fue tomado completamente desprevenido.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Porque tú me lo dijiste – dijo Dan

Dan de Auraxis se congelo.

\- Esa mierda ocurrió de verdad – dijo en voz muy baja

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Dan de Auraxis se encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente negro, cuando de repente el lugar se ilumino y el Dragonoid original apareció frente a él.**

 **\- Es hora de que decidas – dijo con voz solemne – Si continúas en la misma dirección solo traerás destrucción y miseria, pero hay una forma en la que tú y tus más allegados saldrán de esta –**

 **Las llamas rodearon al Dan de Auraxis y se vio a si mismo de pie justo detrás de Dan mientras hablaba con el espejo, y se sorprendió al ver como su reflejo le hablaba a Dan.**

 **Se despertó de golpe sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida estaba confundido.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Las llamas de sus manos desaparición, Dan hiso lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo no bajo la guardia ni un solo segundo.

\- No esperes que me voy a pasar a tu lado – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pero tú lo quieres cierto – dijo Dan

\- Es más prudente lanzarme de un puente – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Retarla es un suicidio –

\- Es mejor morir de pie que vivir el resto de tu vida de rodillas – dijo Dan

Dan de Auraxis no dijo nada, solo gruño un poco.

\- Además recuérdalo, ella asesino a tu padre – dijo Dan

Dan de Auraxis lanzo una ligera risa.

\- Crees que mi padre fue un santo – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Mi hermana fue muy joven como para ver lo que hiso, pero yo no, le pareció muy conveniente comprometerme con alguien cuando solo tenía 12 años, si mi madre no se hubiera cerrado en seco, ahora estaría casado –

Soltó una vez más una ligera risa para luego volver a decir.

\- No te confundas amigo – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Las cosas no se dividen entre monstruos y santos, cada uno tiene sus cosas buenas, mi padre pudo haber tratado de pararla, pero hay una cosa que nunca en lo que me resta de vida le voy a perdonar –

Dan de Auraxis puso un rostro de tristeza, era la primera vez que Dan veía a su contraparte con un sentimiento diferente a la frialdad y la ira.

Kyle había observado todo desde la nave, si bien no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, pero ella sabía que había pasado.

\- Ven Isuke – dijo Kyle enojada – Ya me canse de observar –

Curiosamente no solo Kyle había escuchado la conversación, Akari había escuchado cada palabra, aun en plena batalla pudo escuchar todo, si bien no muy claro, logro entender.

Su hermano tenía dudas, ella siempre creyó que él le era leal a su madre, pero ahora veía que hasta él tenía sus dudas.

Esto genero un efecto domino, las dudas la azolaron una vez más como lo habían hecho antes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hare? – dijo Akari

Algo similar había pasado con Rubí y Elizabeth.

Kyle e Isuke bajaron al hangar hasta estar en la puerta del mismo.

\- Yo me encargare de los herederos – dijo Kyle sosteniendo a Deadwing – Tu encárgate del resto –

Isuke asintió enérgicamente.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aniquílalos Ragnaros Deadwing Pyrus – dijo Kyle

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, sin piedad Incinérate Vyper Pyrus – dijo Isuke

Deadwing apareció en el cielo y se posó sobre un edificio.

\- Admito que son difíciles de matar, pero su patética resistencia acaba hoy, y esta vez me asegurare de asesinarlos uno por uno – dijo Kyle para después mirar a sus sirvientes – Yo me encargo a partir de ahora –

\- Pero majestad – dijeron Eric

\- No hay necesidad de que se ensucie las manos – dijo Sheer

\- Ya me canse de sus idioteces – grito Kyle iracunda – Si no son capaces de vencerlos ni de seguir una simple orden, no me son de utilidad, Poder Activado: Igni Infernal –

Deadwing lanzo un poderoso ataque, pero el blanco no fueron los peleadores, fueron Eric y Sheer, los cuales habían sido tomados desprevenidos y al igual que Begimo y Leviatán lanzaron un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer.

Todos estaban impactados, Keira estaba estática, al igual que los demás, incluso Dan de Auraxis, el odiaba a Eric pero hasta él sabía que él y Sheer no se merecían ese destino.

\- ¿Alguna otra objeción? – dijo Kyle amenazante

Todos negaron, e Isuke soltó una ligera risa.

Los herederos se prepararon para lo peor.

\- Poder Activado: Rugido Ragnarok –

El letal ataque fue directo hacia los peleadores, pero esta vez, estaban listos para tratar de responder.

\- Poder Activado: Emperatriz de los Mares – dijo Marucho

\- Poder Activado: Poder del Centro de la Tierra – dijo Sheer

\- Poder Activado: Ronin del Viento – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Caballero Haos – dijo Fabia

\- Poder Activado: Cañón de Singularidad – dijo Keith

\- Poder Activado: Furia del Dragón Solar – dijo Drago

Los 6 ataques se combinaron en uno más poderoso que impacto contra el de Deadwing.

El ataque genero una onda expansiva que se sintió en todo el planeta.

El pulso se mantuvo estable por varios segundos, hasta que Deadwing comenzó a ganar terrenos.

\- Creo que están perdidos – dijo Deadwing

\- Poder Activado: Furia Eclipse –

\- Poder Activado: Lamento Carmesí –

Diagon y Night lanzaron dos ataques muy poderosos, pero estos poderes se juntaron a los de los peleadores haciendo que ganara terreno y este explotara en el aire.

Los ojos de ambas habían vuelto a la normalidad, habían vuelto a ser rojos en el caos de Akari y se habían aclarado en el caso de Rubí.

Todos las miraron extrañados.

\- Creo que esto es incómodo – dijo Rubí divertida

\- Después tendrán tiempo para disculparse – dijo Keith

Deadwing se levantó con Kyle sobre su cabeza, si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba iracunda.

\- Siento un deja vu – dijo Kyle – Espero que esto sea una mala broma –

\- Pues no lo es – dijo Akari – Te saliste con la tuya por mucho tiempo –

\- Pues yo no pienso tolerar otra traición tuya – dijo Kyle – Adiós querida, Poder Activado: Zarpas Infernales –

Deadwing se lanzó al ataque con sus garras iluminadas como el mismísimo infierno, su blanco era Diagon y su objetivo era muy claro.

Dan de Auraxis apretó los puños y los dientes.

\- Maldita sea mi suerte – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Antes de que Deadwing pudiera culminar su ataque un potente puñetazo recubierto de llamas rojas le dio en su rostro.

El artífice de esto fue Burning Drago.

Deadwing quedo algo aturdido mientras Burning Drago aterrizo delante de los peladores cubriendo a su hermana.

Dan iba a decir algo pero Dan de Auraxis se giró.

\- Ni una sola palabra – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Para después voltear su mirada hacia Deadwing el cual se había reincorporado listo para la batalla.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y me disculpan por esa ligera ausencia de 1 semana, la universidad no me dejo tiempo para escribir.**

 **DragoViking: Lo raro es genial, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest: Aquí esta, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **En fin nos vemos en la próxima.**


	55. Capitulo 55: La Ultima Batalla

**Drem yol lok, honorables lectores, en el último capítulo de este fic, vimos como Dan de Auraxis, después de mucho tiempo decidió revelarse contra su madre para proteger a su hermana, así que hoy finalmente empieza la batalla final.**

 **CAPITULO 56: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 **VECTAN**

Kyle estaba completamente furiosa, era algo que no esperaba, definitivamente era un contratiempo con el que no contaba.

Deadwing comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Burning Drago hasta que estuvieron frente a frente a muy poca distancia, Kyle tenía una mirada fulminante y completamente llena de enojo, ya que sabía perfectamente que después de esta traición, las únicas personas que se quedarían de su lado serian su Hermana y Rei, pero antes de aplastar a sus enemigos quería saber las razones.

\- Dime que te llevo a esto – dijo Kyle – 17 años que me serviste de manera tan leal, 17 años en los cuales me sentí orgullosa de ti –

Kyle hiso una ligera pausa.

\- Para llegar a esto – dijo Kyle mientras Deadwing dejaba de avanzar –

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes, tenía las palabras en la boca, y ahora tenía serias razones para traicionar a su madre, pero no le iba a dar el gusto que ella quería tener.

\- No te voy a dar el gusto de decirlo, tú ya lo sabes – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle frunció el ceño y su enojo aumento mucho más y siguió observando a su hijo.

Mientras tanto del lado de los Auraxianos, muchos de ellos estaban sumamente confundidos, Dageron estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, Kaira sabía que hacer pero aun no juntaba el valor para hacerlo y Keira solo estaba esperando la decisión de su hermana.

Curiosamente la primera persona en moverse fue Elizabeth la cual se pasó al lado de las peleadores.

Kyle no se sorprendió ya que esa traición no se la esperaba, se iba a preparar para atacar a Elizabeth cuando pasaron varias cosas más.

Dageron también se había movido, y al igual que Dan de Auraxis se interpuso entre la Reina y su hermana.

Seguidamente pasaron muchas otras cosas, tanto Kaira como Keira decidieron cambiar de bando y se pusieron al lado de los peleadores.

Asuha hizo lo mismo después de pocos minutos.

Kyle dejo salir una pequeña risa llena de frialdad.

\- Así están las cosas eh – dijo Kyle lanzando una risa sin ningún tipo de emoción – Es traición entonces –

Isuke se preparó para atacar, Vyper se preparó para lanzar el ataque, Isuke tenía una risa como señal de impaciencia, pero tenía una mirada de decepción hacia sus sobrinos.

Algo parecido le ocurría a Rei, la cual si bien estaba más que impaciente por pelear, también se sentía algo triste por tener que enfrentar a su familia.

\- Me sentía tan orgullosa de ti – dijo Kyle de manera melancólica y burlona – Pero siempre tuve la impresión de que esto pasaría –

Dan de Auraxis no dijo ni una sola palabra.

\- Pero ya es hora de que terminemos con esto – dijo Kyle

Deadwing se preparó para la batalla finalmente, al igual que Burning Drago, y en pocos segundos Drago se hiso a su lado.

\- Puedo hacerlo solo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No – dijo Dan – Ninguno de los dos puede hacer esto sin ayuda –

Dan de Auraxis sonrió en respuesta.

\- Que encantador – dijo Kyle – Pero pueden venir 100 si así lo desean, nunca lograran vencerme, ahora soy más poderosa de lo que jamás lo fue y lo será alguien, no importa cuando lo intenten, fracasaran -

\- Eso ya lo veremos Kyle – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Cuanto atrevimiento – dijo Kyle

Deadwing se lanzó contra ambos Bakugan, pero antes de que el ataque se completara una luz muy intensa ilumino el campo de batalla, cegando a todos los presentes.

Lentamente cada uno de los presente abrió los ojos y se vieron rodeados por un cielo rojo, y por una gran estructura que parecía un coliseo, en la arena del coliseo estaban Kyle y ambos Dan, en las gradas los peleadores y los demás auraxianos.

Kyle estaba confundida al igual que Deadwing que había vuelto a su forma de esfera, al igual que ambos Drago.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Kyle

\- No lo sé majestad – dijo Deadwing – Aunque me parece muy familiar –

\- Les doy la bienvenida – dijo la voz de código eve que se escuchaba por todo el ambiente

Kyle se mostró confundida, al igual que Dan de Auraxis, ya que ellos nunca habían escuchado la voz de código eve.

\- Es Código Eve – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Así es yo soy código eve, la luz madre de todos los bakugan existentes y que alguna vez existirán –

\- Increíble – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? – dijo Kyle enojada

\- Por la misma razón por la que deje que Dan Kuso de la tierra peleara contra Barodius lejos de Neathia – dijo Codigo Eve – No voy a seguir permitiendo que su enfrentamiento dañe más inocentes, por lo que todo se decidirá en esta arena, el ganador tendrá el futuro del universo y decidirá el destino del bando perdedor –

\- Pero la decisión de quienes se enfrentaran depende de ustedes – dijo Codigo Eve desapareciendo

\- Los enfrentare a ambos – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa tenebrosa -

\- Creo que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos – dijo Dan

\- Nunca pensé que esto pasaría – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Hagámoslo -

Los contrincantes se alejaron un poco para poder dar inicio a la batalla, en las gradas el ambiente era muy tenso, con todos expectantes para el inicio de la batalla, con Alex, Mira, Runo, Akari y Kaira especialmente preocupadas.

\- Comencemos – dijo Kyle – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Acabemos con esto Deadwing Pyrus –

\- Voy a hacerlos pagar a ambos – dijo Deadwing

\- Listo para esto – dijo Dan

\- No lo dudes – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Por el universo Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, A la carga Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

Los 3 bakugan aparecieron en la arena listos para una brutal batalla.

\- No importa si ambos creen que podrán vencerme – dijo Deadwing – Te venceré Drago y a ti – dijo mirando a Burning Drago – Me encargare de hacerte pagar por tu traición –

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Burning Drago

\- Por supuesto – dijo Deadwing con una risa tenebrosa

\- Poder Activado: Igni Infernal – dijo Kyle

Deadwing lanzo su poderoso ataque contra ambos Dragonoid, pero estos lo esquivaron muy fácilmente y se prepararon para lanzar un contraataque.

\- Poder Activado: Flama Solaris – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Flama de la Guerra – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Desde dos direcciones distintas ambos Dragones lanzaron dos letales llamaradas contra su enemigo, pero este en vez de tratar de esquivarla, solo soltó una ligera risa.

\- Poder Activado: Coraza Infernal – dijo Kyle

La piel de Deadwing adquirió un aura de color rojo infierno y el ataque desapareció antes de que tocara a su objetivo.

\- Sus intentos son completamente inútiles – dijo Deadwing

El infernal Dragón se lanzó al ataque y sujeto a Drago para luego lanzarlo contra Burning Drago haciendo que ambos chocaran contra una de las paredes de la arena.

\- Esto no está saliendo como esperaba – dijo Dan adolorido

\- Debe haber una forma de derrotarlos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pues debemos encontrarla rápido – dijo Dan – De lo contrario vamos a terminar carbonizados –

\- Cuidado – grito Dan de Auraxis

Ambos Dragonoid esquivaron una bola de fuego que llevaba algo de roca fundida con ella.

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo Burning Drago

\- Intentemos atacar una vez más – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Demonio Ardiente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Rayo Solar – dijo Dan

Dos poderosos ataque se dirigieron hacia Deadwing y se combinaron en uno más poderoso.

El ataque dio en el blanco y levanto una gran cortina de humo.

\- Le dimos – dijo Dan

\- Así es – dijo Drago con preocupación – Pero creo que no le hicimos nada –

Los temores de Drago se volvieron realidad cuando Deadwing salió completamente ileso y ataco a ambos Dragonoid iniciando una feroz batalla aérea entre los adversarios.

\- Sus intentos por derrotarnos son inútiles – dijo Deadwing agarrando a ambos Bakugan y estampándolos contra el suelo.

Deadwing seguidamente descendió y observo a sus oponentes.

\- Pueden intentar todo lo que quieran, no van a lograr nada – dijo Kyle – Si se rinden ahora les voy a dar una muerte muy rápida –

Ambos Dan se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron la misma palabra.

\- Púdrete –

\- Que impertinentes – dijo Kyle furiosa –

Deadwing comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo Dan

\- Deadwing es grande y lento, si lo atacamos cuerpo a cuerpo como lo hiciste tú la última vez podríamos desgastarlo lo suficiente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Dan - Doble Poder Activado: Dragón Solaris + Garras Solaris -

\- Doble Poder Activado: Cuchillas Rojas + Impulso Infernal – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Drago se rodeó de un aura amarilla y sus garras se iluminaron del mismo color y con Burning Drago paso lo mismo pero con un tono de rojo oscuro.

Ambos Dragones comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, y al mismo tiempo a atacar a Deadwing.

A primera vista el plan estaba funcionado, el imponente dragón se estaba viendo superado y le estaba siendo difícil para o contraatacar los ataques de sus adversarios.

Los ataques hacían pequeños cortes en la piel del dragón.

Los ataques hacían un daño mínimo en Deadwing pero estaban haciendo que el poderoso dragón comenzara a cansarse y peor aún estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

\- Suficiente – grito Deadwing mientras hacia un poderoso ataque giratorio con su cola y golpeaba a ambos Bakugan haciendo que se estrellaran.

\- Poder Activado: Metal Fundido – dijo Kyle

Deadwing escupió gran cantidad de metal fundido al rojo vivo, dándole a sus oponentes y después de varios segundos el metal se endureció dejándolos inmovilizados.

\- Debieron aceptar mi oferta cundo se las ofrecí – dijo Kyle

\- Entonces que estas esperando – dijo Dan de Auraxis desafiante

Deadwing se acercó hacia Burning Drago, se acercó tanto que pudieron sentir el putrefacto aliento del dragón.

\- Por el bien del universo lávate esa boca – dijo Dan de Auraxis y Dan estallo a carcajadas

\- Tenia tantas esperanza puestas en ti – dijo Kyle hacia Dan de Auraxis – Pero lo arruinaste –

\- Bueno, en esta familia siempre nos hemos traicionado – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Verdad Kyle –

Kyle por poco estalla a carcajadas.

\- No lo has superado aun – dijo Kyle – Y eso solo hace que me parezca más raro esta decisión tuya de pasarte de bando –

\- Nunca luchare por él y lo sabes, pero tampoco me volveré a tragar tus mentiras – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Así es como me agradeces que te haya sacado de ese estúpido compromiso – dijo Kyle

\- Creo que es de las únicas cosas buenas que hiciste como madre – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La sonrisa de Kyle desapareció por completo.

Muchos en las gradas estaban muy pasmados en especial Akari.

\- ¿A qué rayos se refieren? – dijo Akari

\- Sabes que es lo que voy a hacer cuando esto acabe – dijo Kyle con una mueca retorcida – Te voy a dejar con vida, solo para verte sufrir, y que te llenes con la culpa de no haber podido haber salvado a nadie, ni siquiera a tu querida hermana – dijo esto último en tono lastimero - y solo porque necesitare entretenerme con algo cuando llegue la aburrida paz, y solo te dejare vivo a ti, así que quita esa cara larga –

\- Definitivamente eres el diablo – dijo Dan de Auraxis entre dientes

\- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Kyle

\- Lamento interrumpir – dijo Drago encajando un poderoso golpe envuelto en llamas contra la mandíbula de Deadwing.

Deadwing retrocedió varios metros y se tambaleo un poco pero se levantó rápidamente.

Esto le dio tiempo suficiente para que Burning Drago pudiera liberarse del agarre.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Para que estamos los amigos – dijo Dan sonriendo

\- Creo que acepta a las personas demasiado rápido – le susurro Burning Drago

\- No sé si eso es una ventaja o un defecto – dijo Dan de Auraxis irónico

Kyle y Deadwing se habían recompuesto del feroz golpe de Drago, y estaban listos para volver al combate, aunque Deadwing estaba sumamente furioso, era la segunda vez que Drago le había dado donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.

\- Esta vez te voy a hacer pedazos de una vez por todas Drago – dijo Deadwing y lanzo una potente llamarada contra ambos Bakugan haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- Quédense en el suelo – dijo Deadwing

\- Sera mucho más sencillo mientras esperas tu final Kuso – dijo Kyle preparándose para lanzar el ataque final.

\- No – dijeron Dan y Drago levantándose – No voy a caer de rodillas ante ti Kyle, si voy a caer va a ser de pie –

Seguidamente Dan de Auraxis se levantó.

\- Me trague tus mentiras por años, y tolere que me manipularas – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Ya es hora de que caigas Kyle –

\- Me asegurare de poner esa frase en tu tumba Kuso, en cuanto a ti muchacho, ya veré que hare – dijo Kyle sonrisa macabra – Poder Activado: Estrella Roja Infernal –

Deadwing lanzo su poderoso ataque pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir.

\- Poder Sincronizado Activado: Dragón de Fuego Máximo –

Drago y Burning Drago lanzaron una poderosa llamarada combinada que intercalaba entre diferentes colores que pasaban por el rojo oscuro, pasando por el naranjado hasta el amarillo.

Ambos ataques chocaron y generaron una onda expansiva que ilumino el campo de batalla cegando temporalmente a los observadores.

Los ataques se mantenían equilibrados, pero se notaba a simple vista que ambos Dragonoid estaban haciendo mucho más esfuerzo para mantener sus ataques que el propio Deadwing, al cual pareciera que le resultara demasiado sencillo el hecho de mantener su ataque.

El ataque de Deadwing empezó a ganar terreno poco a poco haciendo que los dos Dragonoid comenzaran a retroceder, hasta el punto de que su ataque se estaba extinguiendo frente al poderoso Deadwing.

\- Ya es hora de que caigas de una vez por todas – dijo Deadwing

En las gradas todos estaban más que preocupado por lo que les fuera a pasar a sus compañeros.

\- O al diablo, si voy a morir prefiero no arrepentirme de nada– dijo Keira para después agarrar a Dageron y darle un beso sumamente apasionado –

Cuando Keira se separó de Dageron, el Auraxiano estaba completamente rojo, iba a decir algo pero la batalla evito que lo hiciera.

\- Dan, si este es nuestro final – comenzó Dan de Auraxis – Fue un honor haber peleado junto a ti –

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Dan – Pero hay que hacer este último esfuerzo, que dices amigo, terminemos con esto –

\- Es de las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No cedamos Drago – dijo Burning Drago

\- Dalo por hecho – dijo Drago

Ambos Dragonoid juntaron toda su energía en un último y poderoso último esfuerzo.

\- Sus intentos son inútiles – dijo Kyle

\- No lo creo – dijeron ambos Drago al mismo tiempo

La fuerza del ataque de ambos Drago comenzó a ganar terreno.

\- No es posible – dijo Deadwing mientras su ataque se veía opacado y el ataque le daba directamente.

Después de esto todos quedaron con la boca abierta, la cual aumento al ver lo que paso después.

Deadwing estaba bastante herido, pero se mantenía en pie, con mucho esfuerzo.

Kyle estaba en la misma situación, y tosía un poco de sangre completamente negra.

\- No voy a caer ante dos bakugan inferiores como ustedes – dijo Deadwing

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Dan

\- Sigue de pie – dijo Drago

\- Siempre ha sido resistente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Hay que volverlo a golpear – dijo Burning Drago

\- Poder Sincronizado Activado: Dragón de Fuego Máximo –

Una vez más el ataque golpeo a Deadwing, dejándolo mucho más herido que antes al igual que Kyle.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Dan

\- Soy Deadwing, el destructor, el fin de todas las cosas – dijo completamente iracundo – Y no pienso caer ante ustedes –

Deadwing lanzo una vez más el más poderoso de sus ataques.

Y una vez más ambos Dragonoid lanzaron un poderoso ataque que superó al de Deadwing.

Finalmente, Deadwing había caído y se estaba desintegrando en energía oscura.

\- No es posible – dijo Deadwing dando sus últimos alientos

Kyle estaba exactamente igual, fragmentándose en energía oscura y arrodillada frente a sus enemigos, escupiendo mucha sangre.

Lo peor era que en ningún momento había sacado esa sonrisa sarcástica y tenebrosa de su rostro.

\- Felicidades – dijo poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo – Me derrotaron, y pueden creer que con esto han salvado el universo – Kyle dejo salir una sonrisa irónica – Ya lo veremos –

Kyle cayó al suelo unos segundos después.

Dan de Auraxis se acercó lentamente, seguía siendo su madre, así ahora la detestara, pero Kyle lo paro en seco.

\- No te pongas sentimental Daniel – dijo Kyle levantándose una vez más mientras tapaba una herida muy fea en su pecho – Esta fue la decisión que tu tomaste, además ya volveremos a vernos puede que aquí o puede que no –

Tras decir esto tanto Kyle como Deadwing desaparecieron en energía oscura y volaron por todo el ambiente.

Dan de Auraxis bajo un poco la cabeza, no lo podía negar se sentía triste.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y Dan apareció a su lado.

\- Sé que debe ser duro amigo – dijo Dan

\- No tienes idea – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Quizás era un monstruo, pero aun así… -

\- Dan – grito Akari saltando hacia la arena y corriendo hacia su hermano.

Akari abrazo a su hermano.

\- Pensé que te iba a perder – dijo Akari con algunas lágrimas.

Los demás también se acercaron para saludar a sus compañeros y fue un encuentro bastante alegre.

Lejos de allí observando todo, estaban Isuke y Rei, Kasie había escapado en cuanto la Reina desapareció.

\- Vámonos Rei, acá ya no tenemos nada que hacer – dijo Isuke y Rei se fue con ella.

Una luz muy brillante cubrió el ambiente una vez más.

Se vieron todos en una estancia muy brillante y frente a ellos apareció el Dragonoid Original.

\- Felicidades peleadores – dijo con voz solemne – Lo lograron, yo y mis compañeros les estamos agradecidos, así como todo el universo –

\- No hay nada que agradecer – dijo Dan

\- Sin embargo tenemos algo con que agradecerles – dijo el Dragonoid desapareciendo.

\- Alex – dijo la voz de un hombre

La peliblanca se giró y vio a un hombre de entre 30 años, con cabello blanco y una armadura Vectan.

\- Papa – dijo Alex corriendo hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza.

No fue la única persona, muchos de ellos se habían reencontrado con sus familiares muertos durante la guerra, Rubí con sus padres, Asuha con su madre.

\- Elizabeth – dijo una mujer

Elizabeth se giró, y vio a una mujer de cabello negro con ojos color purpura, efectivamente era Elesis.

\- Hija, en verdad eres tú – dijo Elesis

Elizabeth no aguanto y ambas madre e hijas se reencontraron después de haber sido separadas tantos años atrás.

\- Mama –

Elesis levanto su mirada y miro a Dageron el cual observaba todo a pocos pasos.

\- Gracias hijo – dijo Elesis

Al mismo tiempo alguien muy querido por Akari apareció, Falk también apareció y padre e hija también no pudieron evitar abrazarse después de dos años.

Falk levanto la mirada hacia su hijo, el cual lo único que hiso fue solo negar con su cabeza y alejarse.

Dan de Auraxis parecía buscar a alguien en especial, pero no lo encontró.

\- Creo que no está aquí Dan – dijo Burning Drago

\- Así parece amigo – dijo Dan de Auraxis algo triste

El encuentro no duro mucho más tiempo y aunque fue duro, debieron separarse, y reaparecieron en Vectan, y todos incluyendo los Auraxianos fueron recibidos con gran emoción.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Finalmente la pesadilla ha terminado, espero que les haya gustado, pero no se vayan aun que habrá un delicioso epilogo, y algunas pistas del siguiente fic, gracias a todos por seguir este camino pero no me estancare con agradecimientos ahora, ya tendré el próximo capítulo para eso.**

 **DragoViking: Como ves derrotaron a la reina y finalmente la paz volverá a reinar en el universo, y no creo que Shun se ponga celoso, el problema será otra persona de pelo azul.**

 **\- Atención, primera puerta de seguridad destruida –**

 **Por los dioses de la aurora boreal está aquí, corre antes de que te alcance, este fue ultimatespartan98 despidiéndose.**


	56. Capitulo 56: Paz

**Drem yol lok, os saludo compañeros, sean bienvenidos a la culminación de este fic, la verdad no pensé que llegaría tan lejos y les quiero agradecer eternamente a todos los que la siguieron de principio a fin, bueno comencemos.**

 **CAPITULO 56: PAZ**

El alba emergía lentamente en una ciudad muy conocida por todos, no era la capital de Vectan ni tampoco era una ciudad de Auraxis.

Era la tierra, los primeros rayos de un solo muy anaranjado tocaron los edificios de la ciudad y lanzaron veloces reflejos en respuesta desde las ventanas.

En pocos segundos los rayos del sol tocaron una casa en un suburbio de esa ciudad.

Los rayos entraron en una habitación y la iluminaron de arriba abajo cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

Un despertador que se encontraba al lado de una cama, marcaba las 7 de la mañana.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, hasta que el despertador comenzó a sonar estridentemente por toda la habitación.

Rápidamente la figura que estaba durmiendo en la cama comenzó a retorcerse.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los que la alarma continuo sonando.

\- Vamos Dan quieres apagar ese infernal aparato – dijo una voz por desde una cama improvisada en el suelo a pocos metros de allí.

\- ¿Un momento que? – dijo Dan levantándose de golpe y mirando la hora para dejar ver una cara de horror – Demonios voy a llegar tarde –

El castaño se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación con mucha prisa.

La figura que estaba en la cama improvisada levanto la cabeza para ver a la puerta.

\- Qué extraña forma de despertarse – dijo Burning Drago –

\- Que se le va a hacer – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Por cosas como estas es que voy a extrañar Auraxis, ah que rayos –

Dan de Auraxis se levantó y también se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Dan se estaba arreglando de la manera más burda y rápida posible.

\- Hola Dan – dijo Akari saliendo de una habitación, pero Dan paso de largo.

\- Lo siento Akari, se me hace tarde – dijo Dan bajando las escaleras rápidamente

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Diagon

\- Va más apurado de lo normal – dijo Diagon

\- Se le está haciendo tarde para la escuela – dijo Drago apareciendo junto con Dan de Auraxis – Otra vez –

\- ¿Escuela? – preguntaron ambos hermanos y bakugan a la vez

\- Creo que es donde se instruyen o algo por el estilo – dijo Drago – Ustedes no tuvieron algo parecido en Auraxis –

\- No – dijo Akari negando con la cabeza

\- A los 12 ya aprendemos lo que necesitamos – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y prácticamente todo se hace en casa –

Casa, a Dan de Auraxis le costó decir mucho esa palabra, ya que el ahora no consideraba al lugar donde creció como su hogar.

Los pensamientos del Auraxianos se interrumpieron cuando Dan salió de la casa con una tostada en la boca muy apresurado.

\- Adiós chicos – dijo saliendo de un portazo balbuceando las palabras como pudo.

\- Los humanos son muy extraños – dijo Burning Drago

\- Y que lo digas – dijeron Drago y Diagon

\- Oye Dan – pregunto Akari

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado a Isuke y a Rei? – dijo Akari

\- Quién sabe, Quizás volvieron a Auraxis o estarán en algún lugar del espacio –

 **AURAXIS**

El planeta se había vuelto un caos total desde que la noticia de que Kyle había muerto se hubiera esparcido como la pólvora por todo el planeta.

Ahora decenas si no cientos de peleadores poderosos se reivindicaban el derecho a gobernar en Auraxis, muy pocos lugares son calmados para vivir pero uno de ellos es al que dos pelirrojas se dirigían.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Rei algo confundida

\- A un lugar en el que podremos estar tranquilas – dijo Isuke – Hasta que pase algo –

\- ¿Pero porque? – Dijo Rei – Tú puedes tomar Auraxis en un día –

\- Eso es cierto, pero no quiero traer la mirada de los peleadores de vuelta a Auraxis, por lo menos no por ahora –

Rei solo asintió levemente, hasta ella sabía que si su tía había sido derrotada, a su madre también le sería muy difícil lograr ganarle a los peleadores.

Avanzaron por un camino muy amplio rodeado por arboles con hojas de color rojo sangre.

Después llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en rodeado por el bosque, hay que decir que el pueblo estaba fuertemente defendido por varios soldados, y las gentes del pueblo parecían ser muy amables con Isuke.

Salieron por un camino de tierra que duro algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa que más bien parecía una mansión, hecha de ladrillos negros y mármol negro con varias ventanas, rodeada por una gran arboleda.

\- Ya llegamos – dijo Isuke con aire de nostalgia

\- ¿Qué es este lugar mama? – pregunto Rei

\- Esta hija, es la casa de mi madre – dijo Isuke

 **TIERRA**

Dan de Auraxis aún no sabía cómo es que había aceptado la oferta de Dan de ir a vivir con él, pero ni él ni Akari querían volver a Auraxis, les traía malos recuerdos y por ahora preferían no encontrarse con Isuke ni con su prima.

Así que ahora se veían a ambos conviviendo con la familia de con aquel que en algún momento fue su enemigo.

Y digamos que se sorprendieron al ver como los padres del castaño literalmente ni rechistaron.

Supongo que la amabilidad era algo que venía de familia.

Además de eso no querían abusar de la hospitalidad de Marucho que literalmente había acogido a muchos de sus compañeros.

Y además estar entre un entorno familiar les sentaba bien a los dos.

\- Chicos debo salir a hacer unas compras – dijo Miyoko a ambos hermanos con una sonrisa – Los veo esta noche –

Miyoko salió de la habitación y seguidamente y ambos hermanos se despidieron.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

\- Valla contraste – dijo Akari

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Dan de Auraxis dándole un sorbo a una taza de chocolate

\- Que me parece interesante como la madre de Dan es una persona tan amable y la nuestra, bueno tu sabes – dijo Akari

\- Si supongo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por cierto Dan, ¿A qué se refería Kyle con lo del compromiso? – dijo Akari

Dan de Auraxis lanzo un enorme suspiro, para luego mirar a su hermana.

\- Supongo que te lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano, veras… cuando yo era más joven, papa me comprometió – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Tendría 10, 11 años por lo menos –

\- Un momento, ¿porque yo no recuerdo eso? – dijo Akari –

\- Porque no fue algo que durara mucho – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Aunque quizás recuerdes a la persona con la que me comprometieron –

\- Mmm no – dijo Akari negando

\- Bueno te contare la historia – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Un Dan de Auraxis de por lo menos 10 años se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una gran fiesta en alguna mansión de alguien con gran cantidad de capital exuberante.**

 **A su Falk siempre le gustaba estar en esos lugares, quizás porque antes de que se casara con Kyle él era uno de ellos.**

 **Prácticamente estaba en cada una de esas reuniones, y siempre que podía obligaba a ir a sus hijos con él.**

 **Dan de Auraxis odiaba ese tipo de cosas, pero prácticamente no le quedaba otra opción.**

 **Así que ahora se encontraba recostado contra una de las rojas paredes de la habitación, rodeado de gente que no conocía y a la vez rodeado de un sinfín de admiradoras que prácticamente solo lo observaban a la distancia como si estuvieran admirando al ser más perfecto sobre Auraxis.**

 **\- Que fastidio – dijo Dan de Auraxis**

 **\- Y que lo digas – dijo una voz detrás de él acercándose**

 **Dan de Auraxis se giró y vio a una mujer de 15 años, por alguna razón no lograba recordar ni su color de ojos o su rostro, pero si recordaba un cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros de un color morado oscuro.**

 **\- Si viniste – dijo Dan de Auraxis, ¿Feliz? Lanzándose a abrazar a la mujer.**

 **\- Ya, enserio pensaste que te iba a dejar solo en medio de esta jauría de lobas, parece que no me conocieras –**

 **Dan de Auraxis parecía estar feliz en compañía de la adolescente.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo esta Akari? – pregunto Dan**

 **\- Salvándose de esta supongo –**

 **\- La reina la está presionando de nuevo con lo del entrenamiento – dijo Dan de Auraxis**

 **\- Así es – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Aunque desde que tú la ayudaste a mejorado mucho –**

 **\- Tú también la has ayudado, todo el crédito no es mío – dijo Dan de Auraxis**

 **\- Bueno lo que tú digas – dijo la mujer revolviéndole el cabello.**

 **Antes de que ambos continuaran hablando, frente a Dan llego una niña de su misma edad, pelo rubio y ojos de color azul, y con un vestido rojo.**

 **\- ¿Tu eres Dan? – pregunto de manera inocente**

 **Dan y la pelimorada se extrañaron un poco hasta que vieron a Falk acercarse hacia ellos.**

 **\- ¿Estas disfrutando del momento, hijo? – dijo Falk con tono de amabilidad**

 **\- Aburrido como siempre – dijo Dan de Auraxis**

 **\- No deberías sorprenderte – dijo la Pelimorada divertida**

 **Falk frunció el ceño.**

 **\- Daniel, te presento a Aryn, puede que puedan hacerse amigos – dijo Falk de manera misteriosa**

 **\- ¿Qu… - trato de decir Dan de Auraxis antes de que la rubia se lo llevara a rastras muy rápidamente y ambos desaparecieran entre la multitud.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo la Pelimorada**

 **\- No tengo porque responderte a ti – dijo Falk**

 **Al poco tiempo un hombre rubio llego y le dijo algo a Falk en voz baja y ambos se fueron.**

 **En el rostro de la pelimorada se formó una sonrisa.**

 **La pelimorada siguió de manera sigilosa a ambos hombres hasta que ambos llegaron a una habitación y cerraron con llave.**

 **La pelimorada pego su oído a la puerta y escucho la conversación rápidamente.**

 **\- ¿Y entonces Falk?, tenemos un trato –**

 **\- Por supuesto – dijo Falk**

 **\- Entonces está decidido, tu hijo Dan Kuso se casara con mi hija Aryn cuando ambos cumplan 18 años –**

 **\- Brindo por eso – dijo Falk – Aunque por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto –**

 **\- Lo que sea por quitar a alguien ilegitimo del trono –**

 **La pelimorada dejo salir una sonrisa y corrió hasta dejar muy atrás esa puerta y quedo en un pasillo y saco un comunicador.**

 **\- Espero que esto sea importante querida – dijo Kyle – Estoy bastante ocupada –**

 **\- Créeme es muy importante – dijo la pelimorada**

 **Procedió a contarle cada uno de los detalles**

 **\- ¿Qué hizo qué? – Grito Kyle sumamente iracunda –** **Onixia** **, saca a Dan de allí, no importa cómo –**

 **\- Entendido – dijo Onixia**

 **Mientras tanto Dan de Auraxis estaba a punto de gritar, estaba rodeado de los gran cantidad de niños de su edad que literalmente no lo habían dejado completar una sola frase en toda la noche, y también le extrañaba la actitud posesiva de la rubia, pero para su suerte los milagros si existen.**

 **\- Lo siento Dan, tu madre te necesita – dijo Onixia apareciendo – Debemos irnos –**

 **\- Una pena – dijo Dan de Auraxis saliendo corriendo al mismo tiempo que Onixia.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Y después de eso Kyle detuvo el matrimonio y no volví a saber de Aryn en mi vida.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Quién era Onixia?, su nombre me suena pero no logro ubicarla – dijo Akari

\- Yo tampoco la ubico, quizás solo era alguien que trabajaba para Kyle – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Creo que deberías decirle a Kaira – dijo Akari

\- No, no debe saber de esto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Bien – dijo Akari – Yo se lo diré –

Akari salió corriendo de la cocina cogió el teléfono y se encerró en su habitación.

\- Akari abre la puerta – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No – dijo Akari – A no ser que me prometas decírselo a Kaira –

\- Y si no lo hago – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- La llamare yo y le contare todo – dijo Akari

\- Espera – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Se lo diré –

Akari entre abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Cuando? – dijo Akari con una sonrisa

\- Esta noche, cuando vallamos a la casa de Marucho –

\- Esta bien – dijo Akari pasándole el teléfonos – Ahora te confesare algo, aun no sé cómo usar esa cosa, pero ya lo prometiste –

Akari se metió al baño y Dan de Auraxis solo pudo decir algo.

\- Diablos – dijo sonriendo

El día pasó rápidamente para ambos hermanos, y con algunos sucesos extraños como el hecho de que Miyoko convenció a Akari de practicar yoga con ella, y no termino muy bien.

\- Hola ya llegue – dijo Dan abriendo la puerta y viendo a una exhausta Akari tumbada en un sofá - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

\- Tu mama la convenció de practicar yoga – dijo Drago poniéndose en su hombro – Los acontecimientos no se desarrollaron de la mejor manera –

\- Es la última vez que hago esto – dijo Akari

\- Vamos no debe ser para tanto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No me digas – dijo Akari cayendo al suelo

Una lenta recuperación física y una vez había anochecido, los tres Kuso se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Marucho.

 **AURAXIS**

En medio de una incesante tormenta, Isuke y Rei se encontraban en una sala de estar iluminada por una chimenea con fuego rojo y un gigantesco cuadro de la madre de Kyle acompañada de su hija.

\- ¿Esa era Kyle? – pregunto Rei

\- Así es, como ves en sus años de niñez no distaba mucho de cómo es Akari ahora – dijo Isuke

\- ¿Mama, que haremos ahora? – pregunto Rei

\- Por Ahora sobrevivir y mantenernos ocultas, ya veremos que haremos luego –

 **TIERRA**

Una vez entraron y subieron varios pisos, se encontraron con todos sus compañeros, todos estaban allí, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Mira, Keith, Dageron, los Vectan, los neathianos, los auraxianos y los vestal que quedaban.

El ambiente era bastante animado, había de toda comida, bebidas y todo lo que se necesitaba para un buen festejo.

Todos se separaron, Dan se fue evidentemente a la barra de comida, Akari fue a hablar con sus amigos de la resistencia, y Dan de Auraxis, bueno tenía una promesa que cumplir.

\- Creo que ambas les debemos una disculpa – dijo Akari

\- Ya saben por lo de intentar matarlos y todas esas cosas – dijo Rubi

Los demás miembros de la resistencia se miraron.

\- Todo queda perdonado – dijo Natasha

\- Después de todo les habían lavado el cerebro – dijo Kate

\- Ágamos como que esto no paso – dijo Aki

\- Va a ser difícil – dijo Mint – Considerando que casi nos asesinan -

Todo eso pasaba entre charlas, risas.

Algo apartados se encontraban Dan de Auraxis y Kaira.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kaira – Hay algo diferente en ti –

\- Bueno hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Dan le conto todo, el compromiso, lo que paso y por supuesto como se zafo.

\- Sabes antes probablemente te hubiera dado una patada por no decírmelo – dijo Kaira – Pero ahora la verdad no me importa, ya paso hace mucho –

\- Creo que no me esperaba esa respuesta – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Si quieres te doy el puntapié para que te sientas cómodo – dijo Kaira con una mirada sombría

\- Sabes creo que paso – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso pensé – dijo Kaira divertida y le dio un pequeño beso para después retirarse

\- Te la dejo barata – dijo Burning Drago

\- Si eso creo – dijo Dan internándose en la celebración

Dan estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba, prácticamente no había parado en todo lo que llevaba de noche.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Dageron blanco de la impresión – No tiene fondo –

\- Literalmente – dijo Eris

\- Dan siempre ha sido así, aunque hoy se está excediendo un poco – dijo Keith

\- Dan no seas tan tragón, no vas a dejar nada – dijo Runo

\- Oye tranquila hay suficiente para todos – dijo Dan

\- No hables con la boca llena – dijo Runo ahorcándolo

\- Oye, puede que sea asqueroso, pero no es razón para tratar de matarlo – dijo Alex apareciendo de la nada y liberando a Dan del agarre de Runo.

Para evitar que una confrontación entre ambas terminara en un desastre decidió intervenir con una pregunta.

\- Alex, ¿Qué paso con Darek y con Tom? – pregunto Dan

\- Solo digamos que están de vacaciones – dijo Alex

 **VECTAN**

En lo más profundo del palacio de Vectan, específicamente en una celda, se encontraban ambos vectan se encontraban claramente enojados.

\- Véale el lado positivo señor Darek – dijo Tom – Aun me tiene a mí –

Darek miro por unos segundos a Tom antes de golpear los barrotes y decir muy desesperado.

\- Sáquenme de aquí –

 **TIERRA**

\- Estoy segura de que estarán bien – dijo Alex

La habitación guardo silencio hasta que la voz de Marucho se alzó de entre las demás.

\- Oigan chicos que les parece una foto –

Todos se reunieron en un grupo, algunos se pararon en las mesas mientras Kato preparaba la cámara.

\- Digan victoria – dijo Dan sonriendo

La celebración continúo varias horas hasta que finalmente cada uno volvió a sus habitaciones y otros a sus casas.

En la casa de Dan en medio de la oscuridad, todos dormían plácidamente, excepto una persona.

\- Onixia – grito Dan de Auraxis despertando de golpe.

Giro su cabeza y paseo su mirada por la habitación y solo ver a Dan roncando plácidamente.

\- Maldita sea, creo que la paz me está afectando – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una sonrisa y volviendo a dormir.

 **FIN**

 **Termino damas, caballeros y gérmenes, lo logre termine, les quiero agradecer a todos, y muy en serio les agradezco a todos los que la siguieron de principio a fin, en especial a DragoViking por esas review que siempre me animaron a continuar.**

 **Wow no esperaba que la terminaría, en fin ahora unos anuncios.**

 **Habrá segunda parte, no sé si será el siguiente fic que hare o hare otro entre estos, no estoy seguro, ya lo verán cuando sepa que hacer.**

 **Ahora quiero hacer un final alternativo aunque no sé si lo hare, como lo anterior sabrán si lo hago o no a su debido tiempo.**

 **Por ahora abriré una botella de champaña y celebrare.**

 **Dageron: Un momento, que pasa con End of Times.**

 **Excelente pregunta, pues verán con End of times la cosa esta carnuda, no sé cómo continuarlo, e borrado y vuelto a escribir un mismo capítulo tres malditas veces, avanza pero muy lento, no se preocupen no lo abandonare.**

 **DragoViking: Creo que aun deje algunos cabos sueltos, pero espero atarlos a su debido tiempo, en fin espero que te haya gustado y gracias por haber seguido este fic desde sus inicios.**

 **En fin estaré eternamente agradecido con todos los que lo terminaron, y nos vemos en el próximo fic, el cual no sé cuál será pero les deje algunas pistas en mi biografia de perfil, hagan sus apuestas, ya fuera de joda muchas gracias.**


	57. Aviso: La Aventura Continua

**Hey hola esto solo sera un aviso rapido, para decirles, redoble por favor.**

 **(Tambores)**

 **La segunda parte de este fic ya salio con el nombre de, El Dragón de Auraxis, si les gusto esta la segunda parte les encantara.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Dageron: Porque siguen aqui?.**

 **No lo se, solo actúa natural hasta que el capitulo termine.**

 **...**

 **NOS VEMOS EN BAKUGAN: EL DRAGÓN DE AURAXIS**


End file.
